Part of me
by Lory05
Summary: Lexa Woods,adolescente de 18 ans, rebelle et assez renfermée, va voir sa vie chamboulée après l'arrivée de Clarke dans sa vie. Clarke Griffin, jeune blonde aux iris océaniques, sympathique et vraiment attachante, va vite tomber sous le charme de notre brune aux yeux émeraudes. Toutes deux essayerons d'avoir une vie "normale" ensemble malgré quelque soucis.. Y arriveront elles ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1:**

Hey, de retour avec celle nouvelle histoire donc, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme elle m'a plu, le tome 1 comporte donc 29 chapitres qui seront publiés tous aussi régulièrement que Inattendu si tous se passe bien, je rappelle encore une fois que l'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de **Lisonic1** ,qui nous à réalisé ici une très belle histoire et qui est actuellement entrain d'écrire le deuxième tome et qui m'a proposé de partager son histoire avec vous.

Petits chapitres pour commencer qui s'agrandira au fil du temps ne vous en faîtes pas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!

Les personnages de la série ne nous appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **~ PDV Lexa ~**

 _DRIIIIIIIIIIIIING._

Je grognai en entendant mon réveille sonner.

\- C'est pas vrai...

Je me redressai et l'éteignis. Je restai un long moment dans mon lit à m'étirer, à essayer de me réveiller. Je n'étais très matinal, mais alors pas du tout ! Je m'apprêtais à me lever du lit quand j'entendis mon frère, Lincoln, m'appeler.

\- Lexa! Grouille tu vas être en retard! Ça serait...

\- ... Balot d'être en retard pour la rentrer. Dis-je en complétant sa phrase. La même phrase chaque année! hurlais-je en sortant de la chambre.

Je l'entendis rire.

Ah oui! J'en oublis mes bonnes manières! Je m'appelle Lexa Woods! Et aujourd'hui, j'entre en ma dernière année de Lycée. C'est un jour "important", "décisif" selon mon père. "Où ta vie d'adulte responsable commence". Jour important, ok peut être Mais jour où ma vie d'adulte responsable commence Nan. Je suis très responsable ! Enfin..pas pour mon père.. Bon.. son avis ne compte plus vraiment pour moi.. Cela fait maintenant 2 ans que je vis dans un appartement à San Francisco avec mon frère et ma cousine, Anya.

Assez parler de moi.

Une fois sortie de ma chambre, je filais à la douche. Je m'habillais simplement: un jean noir troué et un t-shirt blanc. Je me mis un peu de mascara pour faire ressortir mes iris verts. Je ne faisais pas partie de ces filles qui mettent une tonne de maquillage pour faire bonne impression le premier jour. Je m'aime comme je suis ! Je me brossai les cheveux et me fis une queue de cheval.

Une fois prête, je rejoignis mon frère au rez-de-chaussée. Une magnifique odeur de crêpes inondait mes narines lorsque j'entrai dans la cuisine. Ma cousine était déjà aux fourneaux. Mon frère, quant à lui, mangeait des céréales en regardant les infos à la télé.

\- Hello crâne rasé ! dis-je en touchant son crâne.

\- Hello la chieuse. réplique t-il, les yeux rivés sur la télé.

Je ris légèrement puis m'approchai d'Anya.

\- Hello toi!

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue, ce à quoi elle répond par un léger sourire. Anya et moi avions une relation spéciale, elle est comme ma sœur. Elle m'a soutenu lorsque mon père m'a pratiquement "abandonnés" lorsqu'il a découvert que j'étais lesbienne. C'était triste de voir à quel point le monde était coincé d'esprit..

Je m'assis près de mon frère quand Anya me servit une assiette avec une crêpe dedans, je la remerciai et regardais les infos avec Lincoln.

-Alors, pas trop stressée ? demande-t-elle en mettant de la pâte à crêpe dans une poêle.

\- Moi? Stressée ? répliquais-je en avalant un bout de crêpe. Jamais ! Ce n'est qu'une rentrée parmi tant d'autre... Je veux seulement tomber dans une bonne classe..

Lincoln se tourna vers moi

\- Ouh regardez moi ça! il attrapa ma joue. Elle veut une bonne classe alors que c'est souvent elle qui perturbe les cours!

On rit en cur après sa remarque

\- C'est pas ma faute! Les cours sont ennuyants ! Et puis je suis pas en échec scolaire donc.. Je peux faire un peu ce que je veux! dis-je en terminant ma crêpe et en me levant de la chaise.

\- Chouchou des profs va! fis Lincoln.

-Je suis adorable que veux-tu de plus ?

Je ris en filant dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents. Une fois prête, je partis dans ma chambre et enfilai ma veste en cuire ainsi que mes nouvelles converse noir, je pris mon sac et sort de la chambre.

\- Je dois filer ! dis-je à mes deux colocataires.

\- Bonne journée, me souhaita simplement Anya.

\- Bonne chance la chieuse ! fit mon frère en débarrassant la table

\- Merci ! Et ne t'inquiète pas crâne rasé, j'en aurais pas besoin!

Je les entendus rire et je sortis de la maison. Arrivée dans la rue, je sortis mon téléphone ainsi que mes écouteurs. J'enclenchai ma playlist préférée, où il y a principalement que de la musique rock. J'aimais ça, tout ce qui était vintage. Musique rock, les vielles voitures ect.. Je me sentais à ma place dans cet univers. Loin de toute ces technologies plus étranges les unes que les autres.. Enfin bref, je me dirigeai vers mon lycée pour y entamer ma dernière année.

 _Et voilà, la boucle infernale recommence.._

* * *

 _Hey,alors qu'avez vous penser de ce premier chapitre ?_

 _Il faut savoir que bien que l'histoire n'est pas de moi, j'ai pas mal de boulot à faire également dessus, notamment retaper certain passage qui ne passe pas forcement lorsque je met le chapitre sur le format du site, alors vu la longueur de certain des prochains chapitres je vous tiendrai au courant du niveau de publication qui n'est donc pas encore définis._

 _J'avoue que je ne devais pas publier de suite attendre comme on à pu me le proposer mais d'autre on su me convaincre ahah!_

Je vous remercie de votre lecture et vous dis à bientôt pour la suite


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**

Hey,de retour avec un nouveau chapitre,je suis ravie que le début vous ai plus et vous remercie pour les premiers commentaires reçues.

Je ne vous enbête pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Les personnages de la série ne nous appartiennent pas. (histoire de Lisonic1)

* * *

 **~PDV Lexa ~**

Après 10 minutes de marche, j'arrivai enfin devant le Lycée. J'aperçus au loin ma meilleure amie, Octavia. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle.

-O' !

L'interpelée se retourna vers moi et ma meilleure amie esquissa un large sourire en me voyant.

\- Lexa ! hurla-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Octavia étais bien l'une des seules personnes que je laissais m'enlacer. Ce n'était pas que je n'aimais pas les câlins, mais je n'étais pas à l'aise avec ça.. Après avoir parler un long moment avec elle, on entra ensemble dans l'établissement.

\- Je sais pas ce que je fais si je suis pas dans ta classe cette année ! dit-elle.

Je ris légèrement et m'approcha doucement des tableaux avec les listes de classe.

\- Alors alors... Octavia Blake! Je t'ai trouvé! m'écriais-je. Tu es dans la classe de ton frère!

\- Quoi ?! s'étrangla-t-elle. Rha nan ! Pas encore!

Je ris encore et cherchai mon nom. Une fois trouvé, je revins vers ma meilleure amie.

\- Alors ? medemandet-elle.

\- Terminale S 1.

Elle me lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Hey mais attends, moi aussi ! Tu es dans ma classe ! cri O'.

\- Ça a mis du temps à monter dis donc ! riais-je

\- Ahah moque toi Woods! Oh mon dieu je suis trop contente !

Nous rions en cœur puis partions retrouver notre petite bande d'amis. Je saluai donc Bellamy, qui était le frère d'Octavia, Raven, Jasper et Monty. On échangeait pendant un long moment parlant de nos vacances et de nos petites péripéties. Ils m'ont tous énormément manqué. Je m'approchai doucement d'Octavia et lui chuchotai quelque chose:

\- Hey O', aurais-tu vu..

\- Costia ? me coupa t-elle avec un sourie suffisant aux lèvres. Elle est là bas.

Octavia me la montra discrètement du regard. Costia était seule à son casier, rangeant probablement ses cahiers. Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil à ma montre. Cinq minutes avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. J'avais le temps d'aller la voir.

-Merci O' ! lui dis-je en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Je m'approchai doucement de Costia et je pris appui contre les casiers près du sien, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

\- Hello belle blonde. fis-je de manière intime tout en souriant.

\- Hello belle brune !

Je pouvais voir, grâce à ses yeux, qu'elle souriait.

Costia était une belle blonde, aux yeux noisettes. Elle était fine et un tout petit peu plus petite que moi. Elle et moi avions une relation un peu compliquée. Nous n'étions pas en couple, mais nous agissons comme si. Il nous arrivait de nous embrasser, de nous "câliner", mais tout cela était rare.

Je connais Costia depuis un bout de temps maintenant, depuis mon arrivée en 3 ème enfaite. Elle m'avait énormément aidé lorsque j'avais quelques problèmes avec mon père. C'était surtout grâce à elle que j'ai su que j'étais vraiment lesbienne. Je l'apprécie énormément.

Je me redressai et tenais la bretelle de mon sac.

-Alors ? Pas trop déçue qu'on ne soit pas dans la même classe ? demandais-je.

Costia referma son casier et se tourna doucement vers moi.

\- On ne peut pas tout avoir écoute

Elle s'approcha doucement de moi. J'arqua alors un sourcil.

\- Costia ?..

\- Lexa. répondit-elle, au tac au tac.

\- Tu es très près. Tu veux quelque chose ? demandais-je, en esquissant un petit sourire en coin.

\- Peut-être. dit-elle en attrapant ma veste en cuir.

La blonde me tira doucement à elle.

\- Hein hein, ça devient intéressent !..

Elle sourit de plus en plus en approchant son visage du mien. Nos lèvres s'apprêtaient à se toucher quand la sonnerie retentit.

\- Merde.. soupira-t-elle en me relâchant.

\- Aller, ne fais pas cette tête.. On se verra plus tard ! Lui assurais-je.

Je déposai un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres. Je lui fis un petit clin d'œil et de partis rejoindre mes amis. Peut être que j'avais un peu exagéré quand j'avais dis qu'on ne s'embrassait que très rarement.. Mais c'était plus fort que moi ! Je n'y pouvais rien...

Quand j'arrivais vers ma petite bande, je vis Octavia me fixer avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Quoi ? demandais-je en allant vers notre salle.

\- Quoi quoi ? réplique t-elle en me suivant.

\- C'est quoi ce sourire pervers là ?

\- C'était quoi ce moment sexy ?

\- Psychopathe !..

\- Quoi?! Je veux juste les détailles de votre discussion ! se défendu t-elle.

\- On ne s'est rien dit !

\- Ah j'ai capté.. dit-elle.

Je me retournai alors vers elle.

\- Tout dans le regard et dans le baisé avec vous ! Alors que t'a dit sa langue ?

\- O' ! Tu es pas croyable !

On rit en cœur puis on se rangea devant la salle. Notre professeur principal, Mr Jaha, nous fit entrer en classe.

\- Le bâtard ! Il a choisi nos places.. Dit Bellamy.

Je ris en l'entendant puis partis m'asseoir à la place qui m'était attribuée.

Je retirai ma veste et la mis sur ma chaise. Je finis par poser mon sac sur la table et regardais les noms sur les tables.

\- John Murphy, super... fis-je à moi même.

Je regardai ensuite à ma droite et fronçai les sourcils.

\- Clarke Griffin ? Qui s'est ?

Et à ce moment, j'entendis la porte toquer. Je relevai la tête et vus une magnifique blonde entrer dans la salle après l'accord de Mr Jaha.

\- Tu dois être Clarke ! Bienvenue au Lycée Arkadia ! J'espère que tu te plairas dans cette classe. dit Monsieur Jaha.

Elle lui sourit timidement et je ne pus détacher mon regard de cette fille. J'étais comme paralysée.

 _Bon dieu Lexa ! Que t'arrive t-il ?!_

* * *

 _Voila voila, alors ce chapitre vous à t-il plu ?_

 _N'hésitez à laisser un petit commentaire me disant ce que vous en avez pensez je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre!_

 _Petite info pour les personnes me suivant également sur **inattendu** : Je suis désolé mais il n'y aura pas de chapitre bonus ce Week-end, c'était prévu ayant finit d'écrire le chapitre en cours mais j'ai eu un petit soucis d'ordinateur, je le récupère lundi, donc vous aurez le chapitre quotidien Mercredi. Pour ce qui est de **Part of me** j'ai pu publier le chapitre étant déjà dans l'application, est-ce que le samedi vous convient comme jour de publication pour cette histoire ?_

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Lele demain:_ _Merci à toi pour ta review,contente que ce début te plaise en tous cas, j'espère te revoir pour la suite ! A la prochaine :)_

 _Guest: Merci pour le petit commentaire :)_

 _The100forever8:_ _Merci pour ta review! A la prochaine :)_

 _MelleOcelote: Hey,contente de te retrouvé sur cette histoire ahah, comme d'habitude merci pour ton commentaire, oui j'avoue les premiers chapitres qui sont assez court pour le moment servent surtout à poser les bases comme tu dis mais sa va assez vite évolués avec des chapitres assez conséquent ahah, encore merci et à très vite pour la suite :) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:**

Hey de retour avec un troisième chapitre, comme je vous l'avais dis dans le précédent la publication de cette histoire se fera le samedi mais puisque c'est les vacances disons que je peut me permettre la publication d'un chapitre bonus.

Je ne vous embêtes pas plus longtemps et vous souhaites une bonne lecture.

L'histoire et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. (Lisonic1)

* * *

 **~ PDV Lexa ~**

\- Mademoiselle Woods ?! Mademoiselle Woods?!

J'entendais vaguement ce que me disait Mr Jaha. Elle me regardait. Elle a de magnifiques prunelles bleues, aussi bleu que l'océan.

\- Lexa ?! m'appela Murphy en touchant ma main.

Je la retirai rapidement et le regardai.

\- Quoi?! lâchais-je, sèchement.

Je ne remarquai qu'à ce moment que tout les regards étaient tournés vers moi. Tout le monde était assis, sauf la nouvelle, Mr Jaha et moi..

\- Qu'est ce qui vous prend ?! Asseyez vous Mademoiselle Woods. ordonna Mr Jaha, assez durement.

\- Je.. heu.. oui monsieur.

Je m'assis alors en entendant les rires de mes camarades. Je sentais mes joues chauffées.

Jaha se retourna finalement vers Clarke.

\- Désolé pour l'attente. reprit Mr Jaha.

\- Ce n'est rien. répond la blonde avec un sourire.

Wow sa voix..Calme toi Lexa...

Mr Jaha se retourna vers la classe.

\- Voici une nouvelle élève. C'est toujours compliqué d'arriver dans un nouvel établissement alors je vous pris de bien l'accueillir et de l'aider.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Clarke.

\- Je te laisse te présenter. Fit-il avant de partir derrière son bureau.

Elle se mit timidement devant la classe et se mit à me fixer de ses beaux yeux. Je sentis soudainement mes mains devenir humides. Que m'arrivait-il ?!

 **~ PDV Clarke ~**

La réaction de cette Woods m'avait beaucoup amusé mais c'était aussi un peu gênant.

C'était comme si je l'avais ensorcelé ! Je m'avançais d'un pas non assuré devant la classe et je la regardai, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin et j'ai 17 ans. Je viens de New York et je viens d'emménager à moins de 10 minutes d'ici avec ma mère.. Et je pense que c'est tout.

Je me retournai vers Mr Jaha, qui était désormais assis derrière son bureau.

\- Merci ! Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir Mademoiselle Griffin. dit-il en me montrant ma place.

Je remarquai que j'étais à côté de cette Woods. Je m'approchai alors et m'installai à côté d'elle.

\- Hello, je regarde son prénom sur la table, Lexa ! C'est un beau prénom. dis-je en souriant légèrement.

\- Merci. fit-elle en me rendant mon sourire **.**

Elle paraissait plus détendu que tout à l'heure.

\- Clarke c'est plutôt original !

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand Mr Jaha nous rappela à l'ordre. Je vis Lexa l'imiter et je me mis à rire discrètement. Elle me sourit, surement satisfaite, c'est à ce moment que je remarquai ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Wow..

 _Je sens que cette ann_ _é_ _e sera mouvement_ _é_ _e avec cette Lexa._

* * *

Alors ? Petit chapitre je sais mais je vous promet que par la suite ils se feront de plus en plus long, voire même très longs pour certains ahah!

Est ce que je publie un autres **chapitre bonus** aujourd'hui ? Mm à vous de me dire !

J'attends vos retours avec impatience en tous cas!

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews:**_

 _Lele demain: Merci pour ton commentaire, et oui Costia fait belle et bien parti de cette histoire à voir comment va se passé la suite maintenant ahah. A bientôt! _

_Guest: Merci pour ton commentaire et à la prochaine :)_

 _The100forever8: Oui Costia fait une arrivée assez remarquée ahah,merci pour ton commentaire en tous cas et contente que le chapitre t'es plu, à la prochaine :) _

_yayaloukiagefibu: Merci pour ton commentaire, contente que sa te plaît pour le moment, et oui je peut te promettre des chapitres qui font plus de 20 fois celui ci par la suite, encore merci et à la prochaine :)_

 _MelleOcelotte: Hey merci pour ta review,oui première rencontre et premier beug de Lexa qui ne vont pas s'arranger avec le temps ahha, je te dis à très vite pour la suite :) _

_xera24: Oui c'est complétement différent d'innatendu, pour ceux qui est des deux chapitres par semaines, ici de part le fait que c'est les vacances sa ne me pose pas trop de soucis mais d'ici la rentrée je pourrais en publier qu'un, finissant mes journée à 19 heure se serait beaucoup trop compliqué de faire plus, car comme je l'avais expliqué précédemment, je doit retaper pas mal de paragraphe, mettre en forme tous ça et comment te dire que certains des prochain chapitre vont faire plus de 20 000 mots voir le double je crois pour je te laisse imaginé le temps que sa va me prendre mdr,merci pour ton commentaire en tous cas et je te dis à bientôt pour la suite :) _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4:**

Hey nouveau chapitre bonus un peu plus long pour compléter le 3 ahah!

Bonne lecture à vous.

L'histoire et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas (Lisonic1)

* * *

 **~ PDV Lexa ~**

La journée était passée très lentement. Qu'est-ce que Mr Jaha peut être ennuyant J'avais l'impression qu'il venait d'une autre planète. Je dois vous avouer que la plupart du temps, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il racontait. Néanmoins, c'était quand même géniale avec Clarke. Cette fille était adorable ! Vraiment ! Et son rire était juste.. Je ne saurais le décrire.

Nous sortions de la salle avec Clarke et je décidai de la présenter à mon groupe d'amis.

\- Alors Clarke, je te présente Jasper Jordan, Monty Green et les Blake; Bellamy et Octavia. dis-je tout en les désignant un par un. Tout le monde, Voici Clarke Grif-.

Octavia me coupa, comme à son habitude.

-... Celle qui a fait buguer notre chère Lexa ! dit-elle avec humour. Ravie de faire ta connaissance !

Je lui lançais un regard noir pendant que les autres saluaient rapidement Clarke.

\- C'est pas marrant !

J'entendis Clarke rire et je me retournai vers elle en souriant. Octavia remarqua mon changement d'humeur.

\- Tu vois ? Qu'est ce que je disais ? fit-elle en regardant Clarke.

\- C'est assez marrant à vrai dire ! Répondu la jeune blonde et elles repartirent dans un fou rire.

\- Moquez vous de moi allez-y !

\- On n'avait pas besoin de ta permission enfaîte ! Dit O'.

Je fait mine d'être choquée.

\- Owh, touchée.. Okay.. Si vous me cherchez je suis là bas.. dis-je et fait mine de partir.

À ce moment là, j'entends Finn parler avec Bellamy.

\- Ouh! Qui est ce beau spécimen ? demanda t-il en regardant Clarke.

Bellamy lui expliqua donc rapidement.

\- Je vais donc aller me présenter !

Je fis rapidement demi tour.

\- Je vais finalement rester !

Clarke me regarda étrangement.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va..? me demande la blonde.

Je hochai simplement de la tête quand Finn fit son apparition.

\- Salut les filles ! dit-il en souriant puis il fixe Clarke. Je ne t'es jamais vu ici ! Je m'appelle Finn Collins !

Finn était le beau gosse du Lycée. Vous savez, le capitaine de l'équipe de Basket du Lycée, celui qui prend la grosse tête à chaque fois qu'on le complimente. Celui qui fait tomber toutes les filles en un sourire bidon. C'était lui. En bref, je ne l'appréciais pas trop.

Finn tendu sa main à Clarke, qui la serra vivement, évidemment.

\- Clarke Griffin. se présenta t-elle en souriant.

J'observai leur poignée de main et je vis que Finn ne voulait pas lâcher la main de la blonde.

\- Tu peux lâcher sa main, Flynn Rider. dis-je sèchement.

Il lâcha la main de la belle blonde et me lança un regard noir.

\- Tu vas recommencer avec ça ?

\- Si j'en ai envie, oui.

\- Okay stop vous deux! intervint O' en s'interposant entre nous. Elle regarde ensuite Finn. Tu devrais partir.

Finn me regarda toujours de la même façon.

\- Écoute là, tu sais ce qui s'est passée la dernière fois. dis-je toujours aussi sèchement.

Il me regarda surpris puis regarda les autre filles. Il leva finalement ses mains en l'air puis s'éloigna. Nous l'observions toutes les trois jusqu'à ce qu'il soit définitivement parti.

\- Purée Lex'! fit O'.

\- Quoi?!

Clarke nous regarda tour à tour.

\- Tu ne l'aime pas on dirait...

\- Lexa n'aime personne à part nous, son frère et sa cousine.. répliqua O' en me lançant un regard lourd de sens.

-Chut ! Tu parle de moi comme si je n'avais aucun coeur!

Je soupirai longuement en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je finis par regarder ma montre.

\- Je dois filer, je dois aller entraîner les petits. Si tu vois Costia, dis lui que je suis désolée..

\- Okay.. dit O'. Je viendrai voir ton entraînement plus tard. Toujours à la même heure ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête en resserrant mon sac à dos.

\- 18h30 comme d'hab.

\- Tu dois entraîner des petits? demanda Clarke soudainement.

\- Entraînement de Boxe. Je me fais un peu d'argent au passage alors cela ne fait pas de mal. dis-je en esquissant un mince sourire.

\- Elle est super avec les petits ! Lexa est super forte sur le ring aussi! signala Octavia.

-Aller, je dois filer. dis-je ignorant délibérément la remarque d'O', je me retournai ensuite vers Clarke. Ah demain belle blonde !

Je lui fis un clin d'oeil en m'éloignant et saluai mes amis avant de sortir du bâtiment.

 **~ PDV Clarke ~**

\- Pourquoi est elle comme ça ? demandais-je à l'attention d'Octavia **.** Avec Flynn?

Octavia rit avant de poser ses yeux bleus eux sur moi.

\- C'est Finn !

Je sentis mes joues légèrement chauffés.

\- Et je ne sais pas, elle ne l'aime juste pas.. , il peut être prétentieux. Toutes les filles tombent à ses pieds aussi. Mais il est sympa. Lexa est une fille compliquée, qui a du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres. Elle peut être froide, mais c'est une fille en or. Ça m'a assez surprise de la voir aussi souriante avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demandais-je.

\- Lexa fait généralement passer un "test de confiance" aux nouvelles personnes.

\- Un test de confiance ? Sérieux ?

\- Elle se méfie beaucoup des gens. Trop compliquée notre Lexa Woods ! Enfin bon, on l'adore comme ça !

\- J'imagine ! dis-je en souriant. Dis moi, tu vas me penser un peu curieuse mais... Lexa a dit à Finn: _"Tu sais ce qu'il s'est pass_ _é_ _e la dernière fois"_. Que s'est-il passé la dernière fois ?

\- Oula alors.. hum.. commence O'. Lexa fait de la boxe.

Je la regardai en fronçant les sourcils puis compris.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'ils se sont battus ?!

Elle hocha doucement de la tête.

\- Elle l'a explosé ! rit-elle. Enfin Lexa t'expliquera mieux que moi!

Octavia m'avait ensuite proposée d'aller boire un Milk-shake, ce que j'avais vivement accepté. J'aimais beaucoup cette fille ! Elle était vraiment sympathique et avait l'air de tenir à Lexa.

 _Lexa quant_ _à elle, m'intriguais beaucoup. J'avais envie de d_ _é_ _couvrir qui_ _é_ _tait la belle personne cach_ _é_ _e sous cette coquille._

* * *

 _J'attend vos avis avec impatience !_

 _Cette fois ci on se retrouve samedi pour la suite !_ Bonne fin de semaine à vous :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5:**

Hey,comme promis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui est un peu plus long que ceux de d'habitude, tous simplement puisque j'en ai rassemblé deux en un voyant que le premier ne faisait presque rien ahah

Sur ceux je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et on se retrouve en bas!

L'histoire et les personnages de la série ne m'appartienne pas. (Lisonic1)

* * *

 **~ PDV Lexa ~**

 _\- Plus fort Aden! Ordonnais-je._

J'étais sur le ring avec un de nos plus talentueux petits boxeurs. Nous étions en plein combat, et je dois avouer qu'il me tenait tête.

\- Aller Aden ! Plus fort ! Attention à ton visage!

Mais malgré tout mes conseils, ils n'arrivaient pas à contrer mes coups et se retrouvait allongé par terre, la respiration saccadée.

\- Vous voyez ? fis-je en me retournant vers les jamais baisser sa garde. Compris ?

Ils acquiesçaient tous de leurs petites têtes. Je m'approchai finalement d'Aden.

\- Ça va aller mon grand ? demandais-je en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Oui.. fit-il une fois qu'il était de nouveau sur ses pieds.

\- Tu as fais un bon entraînement aujourd'hui, je suis fière de toi. dis-je, un léger sourire aux lèvres. File aux vestiaires.

Je me retournai vers les autres.

\- L'entraînement est fini! Vous pouvez y aller. Passer une bonne soirée et je vous dis à Jeudi !

\- Au revoir Heda! dirent-ils tous en coeur.

Je souris légèrement en les entendant et je retirai mes gants. En relevant la tête, je vis Octavia dans les gradins Avec Clarke?!

Elle sourit en observant les lieux, et soudain, ses yeux se posaient sur moi. Je crois bien que mon coeur avais raté un battement à ce moment là. Une sensation nouvelle se créa dans ma poitrine. Oh diable ! Que m'avez vous fait Clarke Griffin?!

Je sortis du ring, toujours en essayant de retirer mes gants de boxes.

\- Je suis surprise de vous voir ensemble ! Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ?

\- On est arrivée au moment du combat avec Aden! répond O' _._ Il a vachement progressé !

\- Je pense l'inscrire au tournois de Boxe qui a lieu la semaine prochaine. dis-je en observant les petits du groupe que j'entraînais partir.

\- Octavia avait raison. commence Clarke, faisant dévier mon regard sur elle. Tu es super avec les plus jeunes. conclu t-elle en souriant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Mais pas dans les combats c'est ça ? demandais-je pour la taquiner.

\- J'attends de voir ton entraînement pour voir ton vrai niveau ! réplique t-elle.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en la contemplant. Il m'était presque impossible de détourner les yeux. Ses magnifiques iris bleus envoûtant, ses pommettes saillantes, ses lèvres si...Wow Lexa !

Je revins sur terre quand j'entends Octavia s'éclaircir la voix. Je la regardai en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Titus..dit-elle en détournant le regard.

Je me retourne vers lui et il me fit signe de venir.

Titus était mon entraîneur de Boxe. Mais toute personne qui me connais bien, sait qu'il est plus que ça. Il m'a pris sous son aile dés le début. Il m'a beaucoup aidé quand j'avais des problèmes avec mon père dès mon arrivée ici, à San Francisco. C'était lui qui m'avait offert ce boulot ici.

Je lui fis signe pour lui dire que j'arrivais et finis par me retourner vers mes deux amies.

\- Excusez moi mesdemoiselles, mais le devoir m'appelle ! dis-je en descendant des gradins.

\- Lexa ? m'appela Clarke.

Je me retournai doucement vers elle.

\- N'abîme pas ce beau visage. rajoute elle.

Elle avait dit ça avec un tel naturel. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Compte sur moi Blondie! assurais-je.

Je lui fis un simple clin d'œil et partis rejoindre Titus.

 **~ PDV Clarke ~**

Cela faisait maintenant trente bonnes minutes que Lexa nous avait quitté et Octavia n'arrêtait de me fixer.

\- Pourquoi me regardes tu comme ça ? demandais-je en la regardant **.**

\- _"N'abîme pas ce beau visage"_. réplique t-elle.

\- Et alors ? C'est vrai, elle a un beau visage! Regarde là! dis-je en tournant la tête vers la belle brune.

Lexa monta sur le ring pour entamer un combat avec ce Titus.  
Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans une queue de cheval, comme ce matin. Et je devais avouer que cela lui allait terriblement bien. On pouvait parfaitement voir ses muscles, qui se contractaient à chacun de ses mouvements, grâce à la brassière de sport noir et au short noir qu'elle portait. Lexa avait un énorme tatouage tribal sur le bras droit. Il était magnifique. Son visage était fermé. La brune était pleinement concentrée dans ce qu'elle faisait. Chacun de ses mouvements me paraissaient parfais.

Mais pas assez pour Titus à ce que je voyais... Il n'arrêtait de hurler des choses que je peinais à comprendre. Il ne criait pas comme le faisait Lexa plus tôt avec les plus jeunes. À chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose, les coups de Lexa étaient plus puissants, plus ardents. C'était impressionnant...

J'entendis Octavia rire.

\- Je connais parfaitement son visage ! C'est ma meilleure amie je te rappelle ! Es-tu sûre que ça va ? Demande-elle en remarquant que j'étais ailleurs.

\- Mouai Peut-on s'approcher du ring ? Fis-je en ignorant délibérément ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

\- Euh Oui je pense.

Nous nous approchions du ring et je pouvais enfin entendre ce que criait Titus.

\- Plus vite Lexa ! Ne baisse pas ta garde ! ordonna t-il.

Lexa l'assena de coups, mais ce Titus est fort résistant. Chaque coups que Lexa lui donnait, il parvenait à les contrer. Il parvenait même à lui donner un coup au visage, faisant reculer Lexa de quelques pas. Elle secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer. Elle ne nous remarqua même pas.

-Tu es nulle ! lâcha Titus **.** Tu es nulle dans tous ce que tu fais !

Je regardai Titus, ne comprenant pas ses paroles. Lexa semblait ne pas comprendre également puisqu'elle l'observait de la même façon. Les sourcils froncés et quelques mèches rebelles s'étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son corps.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi. reprend Titus. Pourquoi ils t'ont abandonné! Pourquoi tes parents t'ont rejeté ! Tu es une bonne à rien! cria t-il.

Les yeux de Lexa s'humidifièrent. Et d'un coup, la belle brune se jeta sur Titus. Ses coups étaient violents, beaucoup plus que tout à l'heure. On pouvait sentir une rage sortir d'elle. Comme si Titus avait appuyé sur un bouton qu'il ne fallait pas toucher. Comment une personne comme elle, si douce en apparence, pouvait-elle dégager une force pareille ?

Lexa assena Titus d'un uppercut, ce qui le fit tomber à terre. Malgré le fait qu'il soit sans défense, elle se rua sur lui et le roua de coup. Titus ne bougeait à peine. Je pouvais voir des larmes coulées le long de ses joues. Cette vision d'elle, si faible et bouleversée, me brisa le coeur..

On pouvait entendre des gens crier, et parmi eux, Octavia. Elle suppliait Lexa d'arrêter et monta même sur le ring. À l'aide d'un jeune homme, elle éloigna la brune de Titus. Deux autres hommes venaient s'occuper de Titus.

\- Laissez moi! cria Lexa, hors d'elle.

Elle se débattu mais ni Octavia, ni le jeune homme ne la lâchaient. J'étais restée figée durant tout le long. Cette furie présente dans les yeux de Lexa me glaçait le sang. Et je m'en voulais. Je m'en voulais de ne pas pouvoir l'aider..

-Je vais bien ! Lâcher moi dit Titus en se relevant.

Son visage était ensanglanté : son nez gonflé, l'arcade et sa lèvre étaient ouvertes. Je ne remarquai qu'à ce moment que Lexa n'avait pas mis ses gants de boxe, elle n'avait que ses bandages de boxe.  
Ses mains aussi étaient ensanglantées, sûrement du sang de Titus.

Ce dernier s'approcha doucement de Lexa. Elle lui lança un regard noir. Il s'arrêta en face d'elle et joint ses mains derrière son dos.

\- L'entraînement est terminé. Je suis fière de toi. fit-il simplement.

Wait what ?! Je suis fière de toi ?! C'est tout ? Elle était à deux doigts de le tuer !

Son regard se dirigea vers le jeune homme qui tenait Lexa et lui fit un mouvement de tête avant de quitter le ring. Le jeune homme lâcha Lexa, qui semblait être calmée. Octavia, quant à elle, ne la lâchait pas.

\- Si je te lâche, promets moi de ne tuer personne... dit doucement O'.

\- Lâches moi, Octavia. répond froidement la belle brune.

\- Lexa !

\- Octavia stop !

Elle finit par la regarder durement.

\- Je t'en pris... finit par dire O'.

Lexa détourna le regard et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle me vit. Je ne dis rien. Je remarquai que sa poitrine montait et redescendait plus lentement désormais, contrairement à plus tôt. Comme si elle s'était calmée, comme par magie, juste en me regardant.

\- Je te le promet.. dit soudainement Lexa, répondant à O'.

Après avoir poussé un léger soupire, Octavia se résigna à enfin la lâcher. La belle brune m'observa encore quelques secondes avant de quitter le ring et de partir aux vestiaires.

\- Lexa ! l'appelais-je en m'apprêtant à la suivre mais une main me retient.

\- Tu ne devrais pas y aller..

Je me retournai alors vers Octavia qui me tenais fermement la main.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle a besoin de nous !

\- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre de Lexa.. dit-elle calmement. Règle numéro un : Ne jamais voir Lexa après qu'elle est fait une crise. Jamais. On a tous besoin d'être seule à certain moment. Et elle, c'est après ses crises...

Je la regardai incrédule. Je ne pouvais la laisser. Mais en y repensant, qui étais-je pour aller la réconforter ? Même sa meilleure amie n'osait pas la voir après tout.

\- Aller vient. rajoute t-elle. On rentre...

Je ne dis plus rien. Après tous, Octavia la connaissait mieux que moi.

Octavia m'avait donc accompagné jusqu'à chez moi. Je dis rapidement bonsoir à ma mère avant qu'elle aille travailler. Ma mère était chirurgienne. Et cette semaine, elle ne travaillait que de nuit.

Je lui racontais rapidement ma journée, épargnant le détail de la boxe puis l'embrassa avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je ne mangerai pas ce soir. Je n'avais pas très faim.

 _C'est donc avec une tête remplie de questions sans réponses que je "m'endormis"._

* * *

 _Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ?_

J'attend vos avis avec impatience en tous cas et vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)

 _ **Réponses aux reviews**_

 _ **Lele demain: **Hey, merci pour tes deux commentaires, sa me fait plaisir de voir ce que tu penses entre chaque chapitres, j'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus long t'aura plus également, encore merci et je te dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite :) _

_**MelleOcelote:** (chap 3) Merci pour ta review comme d'habitude, en effet je pense que le beug qu'a eu Lexa devait être assez gênant ahah, hâte de savoir ce que tu as pensées de ces derniers chapitres et je te dis à samedi prochain pour la suite :) _

_**The100forever8:** Merci pour ton petit commentaire, en effet c'est toujours un plaisir de voire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, ça me rassure dans le fait de continuer à la publier ahah. A très vite pour la suite:) _

_**MissHarpie:** Hey,contente de te retrouver sur cette histoire également et contente que ce début t'es plus, c'est un plaisir pour moi de vous l'a faire découvrir, vous verrez par la suite qu'on se plonge de plus en plus dans cette magnifique histoire au fil des secrets et des cachoteries révélés ahah,je te remercie pour ta review et te dis à très vite pour la suit e:) _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6:**

Hey,nouveau chapitre en ce samedi soir, j'espère qu'il vous plaira en tous cas !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et on se retrouves en bas.

L'histoire et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. (Lisonic1)

* * *

 **~ PDV Clarke ~**

Cela faisait trois jours que Lexa nous évitait tous. Elle séchait quelques cours, surtout celui de Mr Jaha, où j'étais assise à côté d'elle. Octavia me disait sans cesse de ne pas m'inquiéter, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Lexa ne s'habillait que de noir, avec ce look assez rock'n'roll qui lui allait si bien. Les seules fois où nos regards s'étaient croisés, ses yeux verts étaient si sombres. Je voyais qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire..

Je parlais avec Octavia, près de son casier, quant une belle blonde nous interrompu.

\- Hey Costia.. Ça ne va pas ? fit Octavia.

C'était donc elle Costia. Octavia avait tenté de m'expliquer la relation Costia/Lexa.  
J'avais compris deux choses. 1: Elles n'étaient pas en couple. 2: C'était compliqué.

\- Pas vraiment non.. Toujours rien ? répond Costia.

Elle me regarda un instant et esquissa un faible sourire avant de détourner le regard vers O'.

\- Rien. Elle ne veut parler à personne. J'ai appelé Lincoln mais rien. Lex' ne veut pas lui parler...

\- Sérieux ?..

Octavia hocha doucement la tête.

\- Qui est Lincoln ? demandais-je doucement.

\- Lincoln est son grand frère. me répond O'. Quand elle ne va pas bien, c'est généralement le premier à qui elle se confit..

\- Owh..

\- Elle est là. chuchota Costia.

Nous nous retournions toutes les trois vers l'entrée de l'établissement. Elle avait séché les deux premières heures. Lexa avançait d'un pas rapide. Elle était vêtue d'un jeans noir troué, d'un t-shirt noir et d'un gilet noir. À ses pieds, des _Dr Martens_ noirs. Ses longs cheveux ondulés retombent en cascade dans son dos. Elle porte également une casquette _New Era_ noir. Les lanières de son sac étaient nouées autour de sa taille.

Pourquoi était-elle magnifique même dans les jours les plus difficiles ?..

Son regard croisa alors le mien. Lexa semblait sereine, mais ses iris étaient toujours aussi sombres. J'avalai difficilement ma salive. Pourquoi me faisait-elle autant d'effet..? Je ne me sentais plus très bien Je finis par rompre le contact visuel.

\- Je.. Je dois y aller.. dis-je précipitamment.

Je laissai les deux jeunes femme et je sortis du bâtiment. La cours du Lycée était composé d'un endroit pour fumeur et d'un parc. Il y avait des bancs et des fleures un peu partout. C'était assez jolie à vrai dire.

Je partis là bas et m'assis à ma place habituelle, sous un arbre. Cet endroit était reposant. L'air y était pur et le chant des oiseaux m'apaisait. Je sortis de mon sac une trousse et ma pochette de dessin. J'adorais dessiner. C'était une passion que j'avais depuis que je suis petite et, sans me vanter, j'ai un sacrée coup de pinceau !

Je commençais donc à dessiner le merveilleux paysage qui s'offrait à moi.

 **~ PDV Lexa ~**

J'étouffais. J'étouffais avec tout ces gens autours. J'accélérais donc le pas. Pourquoi étais-je venue?.. Ah oui c'est vrai, Lincoln m'y avait forcé.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé Lundi.C'était comme si Titus avait ressorti un sentiments de rage que j'avais enfouis au fond de moi. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il me disait ce genre de chose pour que mes coups soient plus fort. Mais je ne savais pas. Cette fois ci, c'était violent.. Je ne m'y attendais pas..

Je sentis tous les regards se tourner vers moi dans ce couloir bondé. La rumeur s'était vite propagée... Titus était respectée ici. J'étais la fille qui avait "failli le tuer". Je n'allais pas le tuer ! J'allais m'arrêter. Enfin je crois,je baissai la visière de ma casquette et tournai ma tête quand je vis le petit groupe d'amis écervelés de Finn.

À ce moment, je la vis. Elle avait l'air terrifiée de me voir. Je détestais cette vision... Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait peur de moi.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive quand je la vis partir. Je continuai donc de marcher.

\- Tient qui voilà! Woods!

\- C'est pas vrai... dis-je à moi-même.

Je me retournai vers la voix et vus que c'était Murphy.

\- La commandante ! La Heda est toujours en vie ! fit-il en s'approchant de moi, laissant Finn et les autres près des casiers.

Je serrai mes poings. Ce n'était pas le moment, crétin.

\- Et bien alors, reprend t-il, tu veux me frapper jusqu'à ce que je pisse le sang aussi ? Mais vas y je t'en pris !

Il pencha alors son visage vers moi. Le silence régna dans le couloir. Je serrai tellement mes mains que mes ongles s'encraient dans ma peau.

\- Ça suffis Murphy, dit Finn en s'approchant de nous, laisse la tranquille.

Je le regardai alors, surprise puis il me fit signe d'y aller, j'hochai doucement de la tête.

\- Bouge crétin. dis-je sèchement en poussant Murphy.

Il rit. Un vrai écervelé.

Je l'entendis rire. J'allais exploser. Il fallait que je sorte. Je pris donc un couloir adjacent à celui-ci et m'approchai de la porte de secours. Cette porte donnait sur le parc du Lycée. Une fois dehors, je me penchais en avant et posai mes mains sur mes genoux. Ma respiration était lourde. Mes yeux humides.

Pourquoi étais-je comme ça ?!  
Ressaisis toi Lexa ! Tu ne dois pas te comporter comme ça !

Mon dieu, je me mettais à parler comme mon père..

\- Bordel de merde! criai-je en donnant un violent coup dans la poubelle qui se trouvait près de moi.

Je soupirai puis relevai la poubelle. Je regarde autour puis mon regard croisa de nouveau le sien. Je pris une grande inspiration puis m'approchai d'elle.

 **~ PDV Clarke ~**

Je sursautai quand j'entendis un cris. Je reconnaîtrais cette voix parmi des centaines. Je la cherchai du regard puis la trouvai enfin. Elle avait fait tomber une poubelle, qu'elle releva par la suite. Je me figeais quand elle me fixa. Pour la première fois depuis lundi, ni elle ni moi essayions de rompre ce contact visuel que j'aimais tant. Je la vis prendre une grande inspiration et finis par s'approcher vers moi. Je sentis mon cour s'accélérer et mes mains devenir humides.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que mon corps me trahissait comme cela ?!_

Lexa s'arrêta en face de moi.

\- Hey.. dit elle doucement, la tête baissée.

\- Hey..

\- Je peux m'asseoir..?

\- Oui bien sûr !.. fis-je en poussant mon sac.

Elle retira son sac de son dos en regardant ailleurs, comme pour vérifier s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans le parc. Puis elle finit par s'asseoir en tailleur juste à côté de moi.

Je fis mine de reprendre mon dessin, étant vraiment nerveuse.

\- Wow.. dit elle en s'approchant un peu plus de moi. C'est toi qui a dessiné ça ? reprend t-elle d'une voix douce.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder.

\- Oui... répondis-je simplement.

\- Tu as un vrai talent..

Elle releva les yeux vers moi et je pus voir qu'elle esquissait un mince sourire en coin. Celui qui était plein de malice. Celui qui me faisait fondre. Je lui rendus alors son sourire et je revins à mon dessin. Je la sentais me dévorer du regard. Mon rythme cardiaque ne se stabilisait pas.

 _Allez Clarke, trouve quelque chose !_

\- Pourquoi est-ce que les petits du club de boxe t'appellent-ils _"Heda"_ ? demandais-je sans m'arrêter de dessiner.

\- Bonne question. commence t-elle.

Je relevais alors la tête et je vus son magnifique sourire s'agrandir. Elle déplia ses longues jambes et se retrouvait à moitié allongée dans l'herbe. Lexa se maintenait surélevée grâce à son coude gauche. Elle arracha un pissenlit et l'observa pour s'occuper.

\- _Heda_ veut dire _"commandante"_ en Trigedasleng. Ma langue maternelle et également celle de Titus. Ils m'appellent comme cela pour prouver qu'ils me respectent et qu'ils sont sous mes ordres.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt où elle s'amusait à arracher les pétales de la fleurs.

\- Heda.. dit-elle en riant légèrement.

Elle leva ensuite ses beaux yeux vers moi.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur Lundi. reprit-elle. Je- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai pas su me contrôler et je regrette.. elle détourna le regard. Je déteste être comme ça. Je me sens faible. Je déteste tout ces foutus regards sur moi, ils me regardent comme si j'étais une bête sauvage.. avoua t-elle en se tenant la main droite.

Sa main était violette. Je compris alors que ça lui faisait mal.

\- Hey Lexa.. dis-je mais elle n'osait me regarder.

Je posai alors mon crayon et ma pochette à côté. Je me tournai vers elle et posai mes mains sur ses joues pour la forcer à me regarder.

\- Hey, repris-je, tu n'es pas une bête sauvage. D'accord ? Ce qui s'est passé lundi était un accident. Titus t'a cherché en parlant d'un sujet assez délicat. Tu as juste fait ressortir toute la rage qui était en toi. Peut-être un peu trop de rage mais, ce n'est pas de ta faute. On a tous des jours sombres. Et si personne ne peut le comprendre alors qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre. Fait ce que tu veux ma belle: _Middles fingers up_ ou je ne sais quoi, mais fais leur bien comprendre que tu n'en as rien à faire de ce qu'ils pensent. Et sache que je serais derrière toi. Toujours. dis-je, un petit sourire aux lèvres

Ses yeux sont légèrement humides. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres parfaites. Elles sont si attirantes que s'est une torture de les regarder.

Je déglutis difficilement. Je vus qu'elle sourit légèrement en coin. Je pense que je me suis faite attraper. Mon regard remonta vers ses yeux verts. Ils me fixèrent et c'est à elle de regarder mes lèvres.

\- Lexa... dis-je doucement.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Mais.. elle se fait couper par la sonnerie.

Je la vis fermer ses yeux et soupirer. Je retirai mes mains de ses joues et rangeais rapidement mes affaires. Je me levai ensuite et remis mon sac à dos. Je lui tendais ma main pour l'aider à se lever. La brune l'observa un moment.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire tomber, promis. fis-je en souriant.

Elle aborda de nouveau ce petit sourire que j'adorais et attrapa ma main. Elle se releva très rapidement et remit son sac à dos.

\- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. dis-je.

Lexa fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça et puis, tu es mille fois plus belle avec un sourire.

Je souris et m'approchai doucement vers elle et déposai un tendre baisé sur ses joues.

\- À plus tard, _Heda_.. dis-je doucement avant de tracer ma route.

Okay, okay ! On se calme. Bordel, que venais-je de faire ?!  
Elle me plait, okay... Mais wow!

 _Calme toi Clarke.  
_

 **~ PDV LEXA ~**

Wow... Venait-elle d'embrasser ma joue là ?! Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas les lèvres.  
Mais la joue ! C'était déjà énorme pour moi. Vous vous souvenez, la fille pas trop câlin, qui peut être un peu froide même ? Oui c'est moi.

Clarke m'attirait vraiment là..

Cette fille est vraiment géniale! Et adorable et mignonne et j'en passe! Elle m'avait redonné le sourire!

Tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit m'a fait réfléchir. Cela m'avait redonné confiance en moi. Il fallait que je parle de mes problèmes à quelqu'un d'autres que Octavia. Je l'adore hein! C'est juste que j'ai besoin d'un oeil neuf, d'un autre point de vu. Et je pensais que Clarke pourrait être cette personne. Mais je ne voudrais pas la faire fuir en lui dévoilant le bazar qu'était ma vie.

 _Je voulais lui prouver que je lui faisais confiance. Mais comment ?_

* * *

 _Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ?_

 _Bon petit rapprochement entre les deux filles non ?_

 _Hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre en tous cas!_

 _Petite précision: A partir de maintenant pour les reviews (à par pour ceux de la semaine passé aux quelles je répondrai juste en dessous) je vous répondrai en message privé, à part pour les guest à qui je continuerai de répondre voila je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)_

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux reviews:_**

 _ **Lele demain:** Comme d'habitude merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus également, et ne t'inquiète pas la longueurs des chapitre va vraiment vite augmenté, pour ce qui est du Clexa je pense que tu as eu un bel avant gout avec ce chapitre ahah, encore merci en tous cas et je te dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite et à bientôt en Pm :)_

 _ **The100forever8:** Merci pour ta review,sa fait plaisir, oui en effet Titus a vraiment était cruel ave elle, sa nous rappelle un peu son caractére que l'on retrouve dans le série, pas très facile à cerner, comme tu as pu le lire oui elles se sont bel et bien parlé dans ce chapitre ahah, encore merci à toi et je te dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite et à bientôt en pm :) _

_**MissHarpie:** Merci à toi pour ta review,comme d'habitude d'ailleurs ahah,contente que le dernier chapitre t'es plus ainsi que ce début d'histoire en générale, et si tu es déjà devenus accro en si peu de temps comme tu dis qu'est ce que sa va être dans les prochains chapitre..j'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'en dire plus mais non..chut lory pas de spoilage ahah! Encore merci à toi et je te dis à très vite pour la suite et à bientôt en Pm!_

 _ **MelleOcelote:** Merci pour tes deux commentaires, sa fait toujours autant plaisir de te retrouver, oui en effet comme tu as pu l'observé malgré que sa ne fait pas si longtemps qu'elles se connaissent elle sont déjà assez proche d'une certaine façon, encore plus dans ce chapitre ahah, contente que ce début d'histoire te plaises en tous cas, et je te dis à très vite pour la suite, et à bientôt en Pm ;) _

_**Aioli:** Hey,contente de te retrouver sur cette histoire! Merci pour ta review et je te dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite :) _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

* * *

 **Hey, nouveau chapitre en ce samedi, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédant ahah**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

 **L'histoire et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. (Lisonic1)**

* * *

 **~ PDV Lexa ~**

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que les cours avaient repris et j'allais beaucoup mieux ! Clarke m'avait beaucoup aidé à contrôler mes petites crises. Elle avait le don de m'apaisai. Nous nous étions également beaucoup rapprochées pendant ces trois semaines. Elle m'avait dit que sa mère était chirurgienne généraliste et qu'elle aimerait aussi en devenir un. Même si son plus grand rêves était de bosser dans l'art.

Il était 8h20 et j'étais également actuellement à mon casier en train de prendre les cahiers de mes prochains cours.

\- Lexa !

\- Octavia ! dis-je sans relever la tête, reconnaissant sa voix.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais! lança t-elle, s'approchant de moi en sautillant.

Je me retournai alors vers elle après avoir fermé mon sac et l'avoir remis sur mon dos. C'était à ce moment que je vis Clarke, qui peinait à suivre Octavia qui, à vu d'oeil, était très excitée.

\- Nan et c'est pour ça que tu vas me le dire O'! fis-je avant de regarder Clarke. Hello blondie.

\- Tu vas vraiment m'appeler comme ça ? réplique t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je peux t'appeler C' comme O' si tu veux. dis-je avec humour.

Octavia se retourna vers Clarke.

\- Je t'assure qu'être appelée par une lettre peut être très frustrant alors je te conseille de garder ce surnom! lança O'. Enfin on s'en fou, ce que j'ai à te dire est beaucoup plus intéressant ! dit-elle en me regardant.

Ce fut alors que Clarke et moi rions, je la regardai un sourire aux lèvres. Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de ce son mélodieux.

\- Bon vous m'écoutez ?! demande O'

\- Oui allez, vas'y!

\- Okay alors! commence t-elle, le CPE m'a attrapé à mon arriver ce matin et m'a demandé.. elle se fait coupé par Clarke.

\- Nous a demandé !

\- Oui oui.. elle fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel puis nous a demandé d'organiser le Homecoming !

\- C'est vrai ? demandais-je surprise.

\- Oui ! me répond Octavia, super excitée.

Le Homecoming était le bal de début d'année qu'organisait le Lycée chaque année. Et tout ce qui disait bal, disait cavalier ou cavalière. Ce n'était pas trop mon truc comme vous pouvez le constater. Mais bon, je fais l'effort d'accompagner Octavia.

\- Et quel sera le thème cette année ?

\- On ne sait pas encore mais on pense à un truc un peu chic et pourquoi pas faire comme un bal masqué. dit simplement Clarke. Mais bon on a encore plusieurs semaines pour y réfléchir alors..

La sonnerie retentit.

\- Je dois filer.. fis-je. J'ai cours de Trigedasleng et Mme Indra m'a dans son viseur en ce moment... Mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous savez où me trouver.

Je détestais ce genre de bal, pourquoi proposais-je mon aide ?!

\- Merci beaucoup! dit Clarke.

Je lui fis un clin d'oeil puis regardai O', qui esquissait un petit sourire en coin.

\- Recommence pas avec ce sourire!

Elle rit et leva ses mains en l'air en signe d'innocence. Je fis mine d'être exaspérée .

\- Bon je dois vraiment y aller.. Bon cours d'Italien vous deux! fis-je en allant vers ma salle.

\- Merci Heda!

\- O'! Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! criais-je avant de rentrer dans ma salle de cours.

 **~ PDV Clarke ~**

Lexa entra dans sa salle de cours et Octavia se tourna vers moi, un sourire espiègle au visage.

\- Tu fais vraiment peur quand tu fais cette tête.

\- C'est chaud chaud avec Lexa hein ? réplique t-elle, ignorant délibérément ma remarque.

\- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles,dis-je en partant en direction de la salle d'Italien.

\- Clarke! me suit elle. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! Je peux être une tombe niveau secret, tu sais ?

Je m'arrêtai brutalement et me retournai vers elle afin de lui faire face.

\- Que veux tu savoir ?

\- Si tu apprécies Lexa.

\- Chuuut! Moins fort.. chuchotais-je.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Donc c'est vrai ?!

Je levai les yeux aux ciel puis attrapai sa main pour l'emmener dans un endroit un peu plus isolé.

À vrai dire, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je ressentais pour Lexa .Je l'appréciais, beaucoup même. Mais je n'avais jamais aimé une fille , j'avais déjà expérimenté la question, mais sans plus. C'était tout nouveau pour moi et, cela m'effrayait un peu.. Lexa m'attirais, physiquement ( normal vous l'avez vu?!) mais pas seulement! Elle dégageait une telle sensibilité, une telle honnêteté qui me poussait à la découvrir d'avantage. À chaque fois que je la voyais, une sensation nouvelle se créait dans ma poitrine. À chaque fois que ses magnifiques prunelles vertes se posaient sur moi, j'avais un frisson qui me traversait tout le corps.

Comme suis-je censée réagir après tout ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas.. murmurais-je. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour elle.. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas de l'amitié.. Et j'ai peur..

\- Peur de quoi ? reprit O'

\- De tout ! Peur de mes sentiments. Peur qu'elle ne ressente pas la même choses. Peur qu'elle me rejettent... Après tout, il y a Costia..

\- Owh... Ne pense pas à Costia, d'accord ?

\- Difficile d'arrêter de penser à elle quand elle te lance des regards noirs chaque matin.. dis-je en soupirant longuement.

\- Oui, je comprends...

Un silence s'installa entre nous, où Octavia semblait réfléchir. Elle finit par reprendre :

\- Je vais organiser une petite fête vendredi soir et vous pourrez tous dormir à la maison. Il y aura un peu d'alcool. Ça sera peut être un bon moment pour vous expliquer non ?

\- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée?

\- Tu ne sais pas le nombre de couple que j'ai reformé grâce à l'une de mes soirées! rit-elle. Aller ça va être super!

\- Bon okay... dis-je en esquissant un léger sourire. On ferait mieux d'y aller avant que Mr Kane ne nous mette en retard...

Octavia acquiesça de la tête et nous partions toutes deux en cours d'Italien.

Le petite brunette avait peut-être raison.. Et puis, cette petite fête sera aussi l'occasion de me changer les idées si ça tourne mal entre Lexa et moi..

* * *

Alors,vous en avez pensez quoi ?

Petit chapitre je sais, mais s'il vous plaît faite moi confiance quand je vous dis que la longueur de certains autres chapitres vont vraiment rattraper tous ceux du début !

J'attends en tous cas vos retours avec impatience et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Hey, nouveau chapitre comme chaque semaine, déjà un plus long que les précédents ahah

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une agréable lecture! On se retrouve en bas!

L'histoire et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. (Lisonic1)

* * *

 **POV Lexa**

J'étais actuellement en route vers la maison d'Octavia. Mince, j'avais oublié de vous dire. Octavia nous avait tous invité à une soirée/pyjama party. J'avais prévu de me faire un petit marathon de film ce soir mais Octavia et Lincoln m'avait forcé à y aller.

Je me garais donc devant la maison des Blakes et sortis de ma voiture.

Octavia et Bellamy vivaient avec leur mère. Leur père les avait laissé juste après la naissance d'Octavia. Malgré cela, ils s'en étaient bien sortis. Leur mère a monté sa petite entreprise qui roulait très bien.  
Ils vivaient maintenant dans une grande maison près d'un petit parc, dans un beau quartier de San Francisco.

J'ouvris le portail qui était entre-ouvert et entrai. Il y a quelques fauteuils dans le jardin mais personne de vivant. Je m'approchai alors de la porte et entrai sans frapper. C'étais comme ma deuxième maison après tout.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? demandais-je en refermant la porte.

\- Lexa ! Octavia est dans sa chambre! Elle t'y attend!

Je souris en entendant la voix de la mère d'O'. Elle sortit d'une pièce voisine pour me rejoindre.

\- Bonjour Aurora!

Aurora était une femme magnifique! Une brune avec de beaux yeux noisettes. Octavia lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

\- Hello jeune guerrière! dit-elle, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Je dois filer, j'ai un vol dans moins d'une heure.

Elle s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Surveille Octavia et Bellamy. Pas trop d'alcool ce soir ok ?

\- D'accord. dis-je simplement, un sourire timide était présent sur mon visage.

Aurora était la figure maternelle qui me manquait...

\- Bien.

Elle s'éloigna de moi, allant vers les escaliers.

\- J'y vais les enfants! Faites attention à vous et surtout ne brûlez pas la maison !  
Bell fait attention à ta sur okay?!

\- Oui maman! Ma sœur, ma responsabilité. J'ai compris! cria Bellamy depuis sa chambre.

\- Toi aussi Octavia! Fait attention à ton frère et ne fait pas ce que je ne ferais pas !

\- Oui maman! Et pour la 592 ème fois, bon voyage! s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter.

Mme Blake me lança un regard désespéré..

\- Si tu as des enfants un jour, profite d'eux dès qu'ils sont petits et innocents. N'attends pas qu'ils deviennent des adolescents capricieux. ironise t-elle avant de s'approcher de la porte. Passez une bonne soirée!

\- Merci Aurora et bon voyage!

Elle me fit un petit clin d'œil puis sortit de la maison. Je la regardais faire puis montai les escaliers afin de rejoindre ma meilleure amie. Quand j'ouvris la porte de la chambre, je découvris une Octavia hystérique, le nez dans son armoire, peinant à trouver une tenue. Il y avait des vêtements qui jonchaient le sol et d'autres qui étaient sur le lit.

\- Wow...

Octavia ce retourna brusquement vers moi.

\- Tu en as mis du temps!

\- Tu m'a appelé i peine 30 minutes! Et je te rappelle que tu habites pas à côté.. dis-je en posant mon sac sur le lit et en m'approchant d'elle.

\- Bon assez blablater! Aide moi plutôt à trouver une tenue ! Les gens arrivent dans, elle regarda sa montre, 15 minutes. 15 minutes?!

Elle me regarda alors, paniquée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi stressée. Même pour son premier rendez-vous avec mon frère, elle paraissait plus détendue. Lincoln...

\- O' , dis-je calmement.

\- Il y a pas de O'! Je suis à peine habillée et coiffée et ils arrivent dans 15 putain de minutes!

\- Ok c'est bon!

Je posais mes mains sur ses joues pour la forcer à me regarder.

\- Calme toi maintenant okay?! Respire un bon coup et calme toi s'il te plait. Tu es vraiment chiante quand tu es comme ça! Alors ne me force pas à utiliser la force pour que tu puisse la fermer un peu!

Elle me regarda surprise mais se contenta de doucement hocher la tête pour acquiescer.

\- Bien.. repris-je. Tu n'as pas à stresser. Lincoln t'aime..

\- Il t'a dit qu'il venait ? me demanda t-elle.

Je devais vous avouez que je n'ai pas compris directement puisque je lui ai écrasé un peu les joues.

\- Euh... ouai, oui il me l'a dit. Il me dit tout, tu te souviens?

Elle ne dit rien.

\- Tu connais Lincoln, il est comme moi, il n'aime pas tout ce qui est superficiel. Il t'aime et la seule chose qu'il veut ce soir, c'est toi. Alors ne panique pas. Je me charge de tout. Va te maquiller le temps que je te trouve une robe. Bon ça va être compliquée vu le bordel que tu as fais..

Je l'entendis rire doucement, ce qui me fit sourire.

\- Désolée...

\- C'est rien aller file te faire une beauté! dis-je en retirant mes mains de ses joues.

Elle se leva et déposa un bisou sur ma joue avant de filer dans la salle de bain.

J'entamis alors ma chasse à la robe. Je commençais d'abord par ramasser les vêtement qui jonchaient le sol, puis regardai ceux qui étaient sur le lit. Je finis par choisir une robe bleu nuit, assez moulante, mais pas trop, qui devrait arriver jusqu'aux genoux de O'. Je sortis de la chambre et vins toquer à la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Tu peux entrer ! cria O'.

\- Tiens, ça devrait faire l'affaire. dis-je en ouvrant la porte et en lui tendant la robe.

Elle prit la robe et l'observa un moment.

\- Tu es sûre de l'avoir trouvé dans mon armoire ?

\- Euh... fis-je en arquant un sourcil.

\- Bon pas grave.. Merci Lex', tu es la meilleure !

\- De rien Pocahontas ! dis-je en sortant de la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apparaitre, cette fois ci, une Octavia resplendissante et, tout sourire.

\- Wow.. fis-je en la reluquant un peu. Si mon frère ne perd pas la tête, c'est que c'est un vrai idiot!

La robe que Octavia portait lui moulait parfaitement ses formes, comme je l'avais prédit. Elle avait mit du noir au niveau de ses yeux pour faire ressortir ses magnifiques iris.

\- Je me sens un peu comme un chiffon face à toi! me moquais-je.

Octavia rit à ma remarque quand on entendit la sonnette.

\- J'y vais! cria Bellamy qui était au rez-de-chaussée.

Je regardis Octavia un instant avant de descendre les escaliers. Ce fut à ce moment que cette chaleur dans ma poitrine, qui m'était si familière maintenant, revint en force quand je vis la personne qui venait d'arriver.

 **~ PDV Clarke ~**

J'avais proposé à Jasper et Monty de m'accompagner à la fête qu'Octavia organisait chez elle.  
Cela faisait un peu bizarre d'arriver seule à une fête, faut l'avouer. Jasper et Monty étaient hyper sympa! Un peu trop geek à mon goût, mais hyper sympa !

Pour la soirée chez les Blakes, j'avais opté pour une robe blanche, qui s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux et qui épousait parfaitement mes formes. Elle était légèrement ornée de dentelle.

On arrivait devant chez les Blakes et j'étais toujours aussi impressionné par leur maison. Des nuances de gris, de noir et de blanc dominaient. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Nous passions le portail et avancions vers la porte. Je toquai et ce fut Bellamy qui nous ouvrit.

-Hey ! dit-il en souriant. Entrez!

Il se décale de la porte afin de nous laisser entrer

\- Hey bien Clarke, je me retourne vers Bell, tu es vraiment... Wow

Il a l'air éberlué et me voir ainsi me faisait vraiment rire. C'était Bellamy après tout! Une personne qui m'avait beaucoup soutenue depuis mon arrivée ici.

\- Merci! répondis-je simplement, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

\- Bon c'est pas tout mais la bière m'appelle! dit Jasper en allant dans la cuisine. Monty le suit.

\- Oui, faites comme chez vous! Les autres vont pas tarder à arriver alors je vais aller mettre un petit peu de musique. fit Bellamy. Octavia est en haut avec Lexa, elles ne devront pas.. Il s'arrêta et leva les yeux en direction des escaliers.

\- Aïe Octavia!

\- Oui désolé rhololo..! Dépêche toi de descendre je dois aller saluer mes invités !

\- Les deux tarés sont là! ironisa Bellamy en me regardant de nouveau puis partis en direction de la sono.

Je ris légèrement puis regardai en direction des escaliers. Je restai figée quand je vis Lexa.  
Elle était radieuse. La brune portait une chemise blanche qu'elle avait rentrer dans son pantalon chino noir.

\- Wow.. fis-je en m'approchant de mes amies.

\- Ah tu vois je t'ai dis quoi?! Tu es magnifique O'! s'écria Lexa. Si Clarke est sous le charme, Lincoln sera à tes pieds !

\- Je pense pas que ce "Wow" m'était adressée. rigola t-elle.

\- C'est vrai, mais tu es resplendissante O'. dis-je en souriant à la nommée.

Lexa m'observa un moment puis se retourna vers Octavia.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes aussi canon ce soir ? Il y a un évènement et personne ne m'a prévenue c'est ça ?  
Je me sens vraiment comme une serpillère à côté de vous! commenta t-elle.

Je regardai alors Octavia et nous éclations de rire. Lexa nous regarda surprise puis fait mine d'être blessée.

\- Oh aller! fis-je et je vins poser ma main sur son épaule. Tu es magnifique ma belle.

Elle esquissa ce petit sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre. Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue avant de reculer et je regardai Octavia qui avait toujours ce sourire espiègles sur le visage. Je levais alors les yeux au ciel puis on entendit la sonnette.

\- J'y vais! dit Lexa puis s'empressa d'aller ouvrir.

Je vis les poings de Lexa se serrer quand elle découvrit qui s'était.

\- Hello tout le monde! s'écria Finn

Il était accompagné de Costia.

\- Hey mon pote! Dit Bellamy qui sortit de nul part. Aller venez! Il les fit entrer.

Lexa s'écarta de la porte et son regard se posa sur moi. J'y vis de l'incompréhension et une sorte d'appelle à l'aide. Elle posa ensuite ses yeux sur Octavia et je fis de même. O' haussa des épaules, ce qui fit qu'accentuer l'agacement de Lexa puisqu'elle soupira. La belle brune pris une bière et sortit à l'extérieur sans dire un mot.

\- C'était pas prévue ? chuchotais-je à l'intention d'Octavia.

\- Nan... me répond t-elle.

 _Je sens que je vais adorer cette soirée..._

* * *

 _Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ?_

 _Une bonne soirée en perspective non ?_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus en tous cas, j'attends vos avis avec impatience et vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)_

 _Bonne soirée._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

* * *

 **Hey, nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tous cas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :)**

 **L'histoire et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. (Lisonic1)**

* * *

 **~ PDV Lexa ~**

La nuit était tombée et tout le monde s'amusait bien. Ni Flynn Rider, ni Costia n'étaient venus me parler, à ma plus grande joie. J'étais assise sur un canapé à l'extérieur, une bière à la main. Je l'observais, comme à mon habitude. Qui ? Clarke évidemment ! Comment détourner mes yeux d'une telle beauté.

Elle parlait avec des gens, que je ne connaissais que de vu. Dès que son regard se détournait vers moi, soit je lui esquissais un sourire, soit je faisais mine de regarder mon téléphone. Puéril non ?

Le son diminua doucement et Octavia pris le micro. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle, y compris le miens.

\- Hello Everybody! J'espère que vous vous amusez bien ! C'était juste pour vous dire qu'on va commencer un I Have/ I Haven't dans moins de cinq minutes ! Alors ceux qui veulent participer au jeu, tous sur les canapés de jardin. _cria Octavia puis son regard se posa sur moi et je vis son sourire s'agrandir._

Merde, merde et remerde! Je me levai rapidement du canapé mais je m'arrêtai en l'entendant parler au micro.

\- Hop hop hop Woods! Où vas tu ?!

\- Tu as dis que ceux qui veulent y participer doivent aller sur les canapés de jardin! Je leur laisse la place ! _dis-je._

\- Ahah bien tenté Woods mais tu joues ! _s'écria t-elle avant de regarder la foule._ Aller amusez vous tous !

\- Attends quoi ?!

Elle reposa le micro et s'approcha de moi.

\- T'es sérieuse O' ?!

\- Arrêtes de râler ! Tu me remercieras plus tard! En plus Clarke y joue alors.. _dit-elle en attrapant ma main et me fit asseoir de force sur le canapé._

Je lui lançai alors un regard noir.

\- Je te tuerai plus tard Blake.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Heda ! _me répond t-elle comme si de rien n'était._

Dieu merci je n'étais pas seule à jouer à ce stupide jeu ! Il y a avait donc Clarke, Bell, Pocahontas, Raven ( qui était déjà saoul) , Jasper, Monty, Murphy.. Finn et Costia?!

C'est pas vrai.. Ils étaient vraiment proches depuis le début de la soirée. Un peu trop même puisque Costia s'assit sur les jambes de Finn et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de ce dernier. Clarke s'assit, quant à elle, à côté de moi. Les deux "tourtereaux" du soir nous lançaient des regards noirs.

Je sens que je vais vraiment adorer ce jeu.

Octavia nous donna à tous un gobelet rempli de vodka puis finit par s'asseoir près de Bell.

\- Les règles sont très simple! _commença t-elle_. Nous allons, chacun à notre tour, dire un I Have/ I Haven't. Et si c'est un I Have, vous buvez votre verre! Voilà!

\- C'est tout ? _fis-je._

\- Oui. _me sourit-elle, toute fière._

\- Okay aller, on commence ! _fit Raven toute excitée._

Raven est l'alcolo et la Bomba Latina du groupe ! C'est une fille extra! Un peu dévergondée, je vous l'accorde, mais extra!

\- Je commence! _dit Octavia._ Alors... _elle fit mine de réfléchir_. I Have or I Haven't.. un de mes crush qui joue à ce jeu!

J'écarquillai les yeux. Ma meilleure ami me fit un petit sourire espiègle. Je vais te tuer Octavia!

Autant être honnête... Je bus une gorgée de mon verre et.. purée que c'est fort!  
Je toussotais et vus que Clarke, Jasper, Bellamy, Costia et Finn avaient également bu.

Clarke avait fermé un instant ses yeux , trouvant sûrement l'alcool beaucoup trop fort pour elle. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne quand elle retroussait son petit nez.

\- Wow… _fit-elle._

Je ris légèrement en l'entendant. Je posai alors ma main sur son avant bras.

\- Ça va aller princesse ? _lui chuchotais-je._

Elle rouvrit ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui se posèrent directement sur moi. La blonde hocha sa petite tête pour acquiescer.

\- Alors vous allez nous dire qui s'est ?! demanda Octavia.

\- Nan! fit-on tous les six en même temps.

Je ne remarquai que maintenant que je n'avais pas retiré ma main de sur Clarke. Je la retirais alors puis ma belle blonde me regarda une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu peux la laisser. _dit elle doucement et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire._

\- Aller à moi! _cria Bellamy_ , I Have or I Haven't... couché avec une personne qui joue à ce jeu !

Il lança un regard complice à sa soeur en rigolant. Traitre!

\- Je sens qu'on veut ma peau ce soir, _dis-je en buvant mon verre en même temps que Costia et Finn._

Seule Clarke m'entendit et je vis qu'elle perdait peu à peu son sourire au fil des I have/I haven't.

J'étais un peu saoul à la fin du jeu, Octavia et Bellamy avaient fait un sorte que je boive le plus possible. Des traîtres ces Blakes !

Clarke était aussi soûle mais moins que moi. Le sourire, qui habitait habituellement son visage, n'était plus là. Quelque chose clochait. J'étais allée me réfugier dans la cuisine après le jeu, la musique y était moins forte et j'avais une faim de loup! Lincoln nous avait rejoint après le jeu et Octavia s'était éclipsée avec lui. Ce qui voulait dire que j'avais enfin la paix!

Je pris une pomme dans le frigo des Blake et vins m'asseoir sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Deuxième maison vous vous souvenez ? J'observais les photos d'Octavia et Bellamy qui jonchaient les mur. Il y en avait partout. Des photos d'eux plus petit, à la mer, ou encore à la ferme. Leur mère les aimait plus que tout. J'aurai aimé en avoir une comme elle...

Je sortis de mes pensées quand j'entendis du bruit. C'était Costia qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

\- Hey.. _dis-je doucement en croquant dans ma pomme._

\- Hey..

Elle s'approcha doucement de moi.

\- Je peux m'asseoir à coter de toi ?

Je la regardai de haut en bas puis me décalais un peu pour lui laisser place. Elle grimpa sur le comptoir et s'installa à mes côtés. Je ne la regardais pas. Mes yeux avaient une nouvelle fois déviés vers les photos. La blonde suivit alors mon regard.

\- Pourquoi être venue avec lui ? _fis-je._

\- Lexa..

\- Tu sais à quel point je le déteste..!

\- Je sais mais.. _je la coupai._

\- Mais quoi ?! Tu aurais pu au moins me dire que tu sortais avec lui ! J'aurais respecté ton choix !  
 _Je la regardais enfin._ J'aurais peut être agis différemment.

\- Lexa écoute moi ! _cria t-elle_ Je ne sors pas avec lui ! J'ai certes couché avec lui, mais c'était un accident...

Je ris jaune en baissant la tête. Un accident...

\- Okay... Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Je croyais que tu étais mon amie.

Je relevai de nouveau la tête et vus ses yeux humides.

\- Lexa... Je voulais te rendre jalouse...

\- Quoi? _ris-je de nouveau_. Me rendre jalouse ? Pourquoi?

\- À ton avis ? Depuis que Clarke est ici, tu ne me regardes plus, tu ne me parles plus ,tu m'as abandonné Lexa !

Je ne répondus même pas. Il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'elle venait de dire. J'avais été et je suis obnubilée par Clarke..

\- Je t'aime Lexa.. _sa voix se brisa_. Toi peut être plus, plus comme avant, mais je t'aime...

Ses paroles me foudroyèrent. Elle ne m'avait jamais dit c'est trois petits mots...

\- C'est pour ça que je te laisse partir, Lexa.. _rajouta t-elle._ Je ne veux que ton bonheur et tu le sais depuis le temps.

Je descendus du comptoir et me plaçai devant elle.

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi. _dit-elle en esquissant un léger sourire malgré elle._ Alors fonces lui dire que tu l'aimes. Je serai derrière toi pour te soutenir. Mais je te préviens que si elle te blesse, je vais lui botter les fesses !

Un rire mélangé à un sanglot sortit de sa bouche et je l'accompagnais. Costia descendu du comptoir à son tour.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Costia...

Je vins la prendre dans mes bras.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être... _fit-elle en me serrant contre elle **.**_ Aller, file la retrouver!

Je reculai pour la regarder et lui souris légèrement. Je sortis alors de la cuisine d'un pas déterminé. Je vais le faire ! Je vais avouer à Clarke que j'ai des sentiments pour elle !

 _L'amour ne m'est plus une faiblesse ! Et je compte bien le prouver._

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ?**

 **Un début de soirée peu agitée pour le moment mais est ce que cela va vraiment duré ? Ca vous le serez la semaine prochaine avec la suite de cette histoire !**

 **Merci pour votre lecture et vos quelques review et je vous dis à très vite pour la suite ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

* * *

 **Hey, de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, je suis vraiment désolé du léger retard que j'ai eu mais j'ai eu quelques petits soucis avec le site hier..**

 **Merci de votre compréhension et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**

 **L'histoire et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. (Lisonic1)**

* * *

 **~ PDV Lexa ~**

Je ne trouvais Clarke nulle part. Ni à l'intérieur, ni dans le jardin.

\- Bordel, où es tu? me parlant à moi-même.

Je regardai autour de moi puis vus Octavia et Lincoln sur un des canapés à l'extérieur. Ils étaient soûls à ce que je voyais puisqu'ils ne faisaient que de glousser. Je m'approchai doucement d'eux.

\- Lexa ! s'écria Octavia.

\- Hey.. Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Clarke ? J'aimerais lui parler...

\- Elle voulait s'isoler un peu alors elle est allée derrière la maison. Lincoln arrête! rit-elle quand mon frère lui mordit le cou.

Je grimaçai à cette vision d'eux.

\- Merci O'..

Je m'éloignai rapidement d'eux. Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle fou derrière la maison ?! Je fis rapidement le tour et je sentis mon coeur raté un battement lorsque je vis ce qui se passait devant moi.

 **~ PDV Clarke ~**

Un mal de crâne m'était survenue à la fin du jeu. J'avais alors demandé à Octavia s'il y avait un endroit assez isolé, où la musique serait moins forte. Elle me répondit qu'il y avait un banc derrière la maison où je pourrais être tranquille. Je m'y rendais donc.

Je m'assis sur le banc en question. Ce dernier donnait vu sur le parc qui était juste à côté de la maison. Je décidai de fermer les yeux. Il faisait bon dehors et la musique était vraiment moins forte. Les feuilles des arbres bougeait et leur son me berçait. La légère brise passait dans mes cheveux ondulés ce qui me fis sourire.

\- Que fais tu ici, seule ?

Je sursautai en rouvrant mes yeux puis me retournai vers mon interlocuteur. C'était Finn. Il s'approcha doucement de moi.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? demande t-il.

J' hochai doucement de la tête. Il s'installa près de moi, un peu trop près d'ailleurs Je ne voulais pas le regarder, ni croiser son regard. Je fixais alors les arbres qui étaient devant nous. J'étais tendue. Je ne l'appréciais pas non plus; pas à cause de l'influence de Lexa, loin de là. Il ne m'inspirait juste pas confiance.

\- Écoute Clarke, commence t-il, je vais aller droit au but. Tu m'attires, beaucoup même. Je te veux.

Je me figeai et je m'éloignais doucement mais il combla l'espace.

\- Clarke donne moi ce que je veux!

J'arrivai au bout du banc et je me levai subitement pour m'éloigner de lui.

\- Tu peux pas me forcer!

Il se leva, m'attrapa violemment le bras et me colla à lui. Son haleine, qui empestait l'alcool, me donnait envie de vomir.

\- Personne ne refuse mes avances. dit-il, sûre de lui.

Je posai ma main sur son torse pour le repousser mais il parvint à plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il attrapa mes poignets pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir. J'étais prise au piège... Il me plaqua alors contre un mur et je sentis une de ses mains parcourir mon corps. Mon envie de vomir s'accrut alors. Une larme coulait le long de ma joue. J'essayais tant bien que mal de lui donner des coups à l'aide de mes jambes. Mais rien ne marchait, il était bien plus fort, bien plus imposant.

Une petite créature prise au piège entre les griffes de son plus grand prédateur.

Soudain, je sentis ses lèvres se retirer brusquement des miennes. Il poussa un cri. J'essuyais mes larmes et vus qu'il était à terre, une personne l'asséna de coups. C'était Lexa.

J'étais tétanisée, figée. Je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais qu'une simple spectatrice. Mais d'un coup, je me rappelai de la boxe et des jours qui ont suivi. Je devais l'empêcher de le tuer !

Je repris donc le total contrôle de mes muscles.

\- Lexa ! criai-je.

Elle ne m'écoutait pas.

\- Ne le tue pas, s'il te plait..

Elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle allait lui donner un autre coup. Son poing était ensanglanté, de son sang mais aussi de celui de Finn. Ce dernier ne bougeait presque plus. Il saignait du nez et de la lèvre.  
Lexa se tourna vers moi. Je vis un mélange de colère, d'incompréhension dans ses yeux.

\- Tu le défends ?! s'étonna t-elle.

Je déglutis. Le défendre après ce qu'il m'a fait ?! Meilleure blague de l'année.

\- Nan! Je.. ma gorge se noua. Arrête, s'il te plait...

Son regard passa plusieurs fois de moi à Finn. La brune soupira et se releva. Elle attrapa Finn par le col et le plaqua au mur. Lexa plaça son bras contre sa gorge, augmentant doucement la pression qu'elle exerçait contre elle.

\- Écoute moi bien Flynn Rider. commença vas quitter cette soirée. Si je te vois t'approcher de Clarke ou si j'apprends que tu as refait ce que tu as fait à une autre fille, je t'assure que je ne t'épargnerai plus.

Ces paroles me glacèrent le sang. Elle n'a vraiment peur de rien... Finn hocha rapidement de la tête, trop faible, soul et amoché pour répondre. Lexa le relâcha donc. Il toussota puis partit aussi rapidement qu'il put.

Lexa me regarda ensuite. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer. Elle s'approchant doucement de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

\- Chut... C'est fini, ce connard ne te fera plus de mal... chuchote t-elle en me caressant les cheveux. Je te le promet.

J' hochai doucement de la tête, ne répondant rien. J'étais toujours sur le choc, ce qu'elle remarqua rapidement.

\- Tu veux rentrer ? me demande t-elle doucement.

Je relevais doucement la tête et la regardai. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour de ma taille. Ce geste était réconfortant.

\- Nan ça va aller.. Je veux rester ici encore un peu.. dis-je doucement.

\- D'accord.. fit-elle.

Nous nous asseyions toutes les deux sur le banc. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et elle avait passé son bras autour de moi pour me maintenir contre elle. Ce geste protecteur me fit beaucoup de bien. J'observais les arbres devant nous. Je sentis son regard sur moi puis elle fit de même.  
Un silence s'installa entre nous. Il n'était pas gênant, loin de là. Il était plutôt reposant

\- Merci, fis-je.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, et tu le sais..

\- Si je le dois dis-je en me blottissant un peu plus à elle.

\- C'est un vrai connard.

\- Je le sais.. répondis-je en fermant les yeux.

\- Je déteste ce mec ! Pourquoi personne me crois quand je dis que c'est une ordure ?!

\- Je sais et je ne sais pas.. chuchotais-je en somnolant.

Ses bras sont incroyablement confortable. Je m'y sentais en sécurité, comme si plus personne ne pouvait me faire de mal. De plus elle sentait incroyablement bon. Un mélange de rose et de fleur de cerisier assez enivrant. Elle était enivrante. Cette chaleur, au creux de ma poitrine, refit surface. Et je ne voulais plus qu'elle s'en aille. Je ne voulais plus que Lexa s'en aille..

\- On peut rentrer à l'intérieur si tu veux. Il fait un peu frais ce soir. murmura t-elle.

Je secouai la tête. Elle déposait alors un léger baisé sur mon front et j'esquissai un léger sourire avant de m'endormir contre elle.

 **~ PDV Lexa ~**

Wow. Okay, je n'avais pas compris tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout s'était passé si vite.

Cela fait une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'elle dormait contre moi. Elle avait l'air apaisé, cela se voyait sur son visage endormie. J'observai ses traits fins, ses yeux qui papillonnaient légèrement, ses pommettes saillantes, ses lèvres qui devaient être si..  
Okay, j'arrête de fantasmer.

Je sortis de ma contemplation quand j'entendis du bruit. Je me retourne et vis Octavia qui marcha vers nous.

\- Tu lui as fait ça ?! cria t-elle.

\- Chut! _fis-je en mettant mon index sur ma bouche puis lui montrai Clarke._

\- Oups, pas vu..

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle observa Clarke puis moi. J'essayai de cacher ma main ensanglantée, qui me faisait un mal de chien d'ailleurs. L'alcool et l'adrénaline étaient bien retombés.

\- Lexa, commence t-elle, que s'est il passée ?

Je regardai Clarke, comme si je cherchais une autorisation. Rien évidemment, puisqu'elle dormait paisiblement. Je me retournai alors vers ma meilleure amie. Si je lui disais, elle pourra protéger Clarke avec moi, non ?

\- Il allait la violer, O'... chuchotais-je. Je ne pouvais laisser cette ordure s'en tirer comme ça. Je..

Je m'arrêtai. Devrais-je le dire à Octavia ? Devrais-je lui dire que j'aimais cette belle blonde ?

\- Je l'aime Octavia. Enfin... repris-je. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça. Comprends moi..

Octavia était restée muette jusqu'à présent. Son regard passait de moi à Clarke, comme si elle cherchait une preuve afin de confirmer mes propos. Son regard finit par s'adoucir et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Je te crois. dit-elle en esquissant un faible sourire. Tu devrais l'emmener à l'intérieur, il commence à faire froid. Les gens commencent à partir, il me reste qu'à appeler des taxis pour les morts vivants ! rajoute t-elle.

\- Quelle heure est t-il ?

Elle regarde sa montre.

\- 2h34.

\- Okay merci. Je l'installe où ? demandais-je.

\- On a installé des matelas dans le salon. Mais il y a encore les zombies alors tu peux la poser dans la chambre de ma mère, si tu veux. Je pense que ce sera meilleure pour elle après... elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

\- Ouai...

Je retirais alors mes escarpins puis m'apprêtais à me lever mais je me stoppai.

\- Octavia ?

\- Je ne le dirai à personne, promis. Fit-elle.

J' hochais doucement de la tête pour la remercier. Je me décollai alors de Clarke et me levai du banc.

\- C'est partie princesse. chuchotais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Clarke était étonnamment très légèrement. Je jetai un coups à Octavia, qui prenait mes escarpins et qui me suait. Clarke s'agrippa à ma chemise ce qui me fit esquisser un faible sourire.

Tout les regards étaient tournés vers nous lorsque nous arrivions dans le jardin. Bellamy s'approcha de nous.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

Je l'ignorai en entrant a l'intérieure. Il me suit mais Octavia le retint.

\- Bell, laisse les... fit-elle.

Bellamy regarda sa soeur sans comprendre puis Octavia me rejoint. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en vouloir un peu à Bellamy. Après tout c'est lui qui avait invité ce crétin ! Mais une petite voix en moi essayait de me convaincre qu'il n'était pas responsable. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer... Bordel.

Par chance, la chambre d'Aurora se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Octavia ouvrit la porte et alluma immédiatement la lumière puis baissa le store. Je posai alors Clarke délicatement sur le lit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer.

\- Lexa ?!

Je sortis de mes esprits et regardai Octavia.

\- Tu viens ? me demande t-elle.

\- Je..hum...

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dormir avec elle ?

\- Oui. Enfin non Je..

Pourquoi balbutiai-je ainsi?!

\- Aurais-tu un autre matelas ? demandais-je finalement.

Elle me scruta en plissant légèrement les yeux.

\- Donc tu veux dormir avec elle mais pas dans le même lit ? dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- O'...

\- Okay okay. rajoute t-elle en riant. Prends un matelas dans le salon.

Je souris faiblement puis nous sortions de la chambre pour laisser la belle blonde dormir. J'aidai Octavia à appeler des taxis pour ceux qui n'étaient pas invités à rester. Il restait donc Jasper, Maya (qui était la copine de Jasper) Monty, Raven, Bell, O', Clarke et moi.

Bellamy et moi rangions rapidement la maison, enfin nous ramassions les gobelets rouges qui jonchaient le sol. Bellamy se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Il tentait de me faire parler mais j'esquivais ses questions sans problème, nous amenant à d'autres sujets de conversation. J'étais une pro pour faire ça.

Une fois que la maison paraissait plus propre, tout le monde se mit en pyjama et rejoignaient son matelas. J'en pris un dans le salon.

\- Hey pourquoi la blonde et Lexa dorment dans un vrai lit ?! se plaina Raven qui était allongée sur un des matelas.

Je me raidis en l'entendant. Je me tournais vers elle pour lui répondre mais Octavia le fit à ma place.

\- Clarke ne se sent pas très bien et elle a demandé à ce que Lexa reste avec elle. dit-elle.

Je regardai O' et la remerciai du regard.

\- Oh je vois! Vip quoi! Moi aussi je vais coucher avec elle pour pouvoir dormir dans un vrai lit ! rajouta l'hispanique.

Je serrai mes poings.

\- Oula l'alcool te fait dire n'importe quoi toi !

Octavia s'approcha de Raven, qui elle était hilare.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi! J'ai pas beaucoup bu!

Tout le monde la regarda. Alcoolo du groupe, vous vous souvenez ? Je décidai alors de m'éclipser et de retourner dans la chambre. Je posai le matelas entre le lit et la fenêtre. Je sortis de la chambre afin d'aller chercher un coussin et une couverture. Quand je revenais dans la chambre, Clarke gigotait, tournant certaine fois sa tête brusquement.

\- Nan.. Nan.. fit-elle.

Je décidai de tout poser et de m'approcher d'elle. Je m'assis sur le lit.

\- Hey Clarke.. chuchotais-je en posant ma main sur son bras.

\- Nan!

Elle se réveilla et se releva brusquement. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Clarke observa les lieux puis son regard se posa sur moi.

\- Hey, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité ici..

Elle hocha de la tête mais mes paroles ne semblaient pas stopper ses larmes. Je décidai alors de la prendre dans mes bras.

\- Chut... C'était un cauchemar...

La voir comme ça me fendait le coeur. Je la serrai alors à moi, aussi fort que je le pus, sans pour autant lui faire mal.

Après quelques minutes je reculai un peu pour l'observer.

\- Ça va mieux ?

Elle hocha de la tête pour acquiescer.

\- Tu veux te mettre en pyjama ? Je pense que tu y seras plus à l'aise et Octavia à apporter ton sac.

Elle hocha encore de la tête et s'éloigna de moi. On se leva et je m'approchai de la porte.

\- Je.. Je vais te laisser te changer..

\- Tu peux rester, tu sais... dit-elle.

Je sentis mes joues chauffées et j'avalai difficilement ma salive. Reprend toi Lexa !

\- Je vais aller dire bonne nuit aux autres. fis-je simplement en lui esquissant un léger sourire.

Elle me rendu mon sourire et je sortis de la chambre. Je partis dans le salon mais tout le monde dormait d'après le concert de ronflement. J'avais tord puisque je vus Bellamy entrer pars la porte d'entrer. Il avait dû aller fumer. Il me regarda un long moment, puis me souhaita une bonne nuit avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Je fis de même en retournant dans la chambre. Clarke était assise en tailleur sur le lit, elle jouait nerveusement avec ses mains.

\- Ça va pas Blondie ?

\- Si si..

\- Sûre ?

Elle hoche de la tête mais elle regarde dans le vide. Elle m'inquiétait.

\- Okay..

Je m'approchai donc de mon matelas. Je m'apprêtai à m'asseoir dessus quand elle m'interpella.

\- Lexa ? Peux tu rester près de moi ? S'il te plaît.. sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots.

À l'entente de ses mots, je me précipitai sur le lit. Elle se blottit contre moi, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille, posant sa tête sur ma poitrine.

Nous restions un long moment dans un silence assez agréable, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le brise.

\- Je t'ai entendu parlé avec Octavia sur le banc...

Et puis plus rien. Elle s'était endormie puisque sa respiration s'est ralentie.

 _Qu'a t-elle entendu ?! J'espère pas tout Merde…_

* * *

 **Alors qu'avez vous pensez de cet chapitre ?**

 **Quelques petits rebondissements comme vous avez pu le constatez..**

 **Alors Lexa à bel et bien des sentiments naissant pour Clarke hum ?**

 **Alors comment leurs relation va t'elle évoluer et qu'est ce qu'a précisément entendu Clarke ?**

 **Et bien je vous dis à le semaine prochaine pour le découvrir ahah! Bon dimanche à tous.**

P _s: Merci à vos reviews de la semaine dernière :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11:**

* * *

 **Hey, de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, pas de retard cette fois ci ahah!**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tous cas et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

 **L'histoire et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. (Lisonic1)**

* * *

 **~ PDV Clarke ~**

Je me réveillai avec un mal de tête horrible.

\- Argh c'est pas vrai...

Je me redressai doucement et ouvris difficilement les yeux. Je regardai l'heure sur la pendule. 13h22. Je gémis de douleur et me rallongeai. Je me rappelais de toute la soirée. De ce connard de Finn, de Lexa qui tabassait Finn, des bras de Lexa, de ce qu'elle a dit à Octavia.. De moi dormant près de Lexa aussi.

Je rouvris les yeux et observai la chambre. La belle brune n'était plus là. Je soupirais de nouveau et me levai du lit. J'étais déçue de ne pas l'avoir vu ce matin... Enfin bon. Je sortis de la chambre et me dirigeai vers le salon. Raven, Jasper, Maya et Monty dormaient encore vu le boucan qu'ils faisaient.

\- Psst Clarke !

Je me retournai vers la voix qui venait de m'appeler. C'était Octavia. Elle était dans la cuisine avec Lincoln. Toujours pas de Lexa en vu. Super Je m'approchai d'eux et Octavia me tendu une aspirine avec un verre d'eau.

\- Oh mon dieu je t'aime ! fis-je en attrapant le comprimée et je le pris directement.

\- Ouai je sais, tout le monde m'aime ! répliqua O' en souriant et Lincoln vint lui donner un baisé sur le front.

Ils étaient vraiment mignons ensemble.

\- Alors bien dormi, _Princesse_? demanda Octavia en buvant sa tasse de café.

\- Princesse ? C'est plutôt Lexa qui m'appelle comme ça mais bon... D'ailleurs quelqu'un l'aurait vu ? Et oui j'ai bien dormi si tu veux savoir ! dis-je en souriant légèrement.

-Tant mieux. Et nop, pas vu. Sorry. fit Octavia.

\- Lexa n'aime pas faire la grasse matinée. commence Lincoln, les yeux rivés sur la télé qui était dans la cuisine. Elle aime se réveiller en faisant un petit footing ou une activité quelconque. Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu ne l'aies pas entendu partir _._ _il me regarde enfin._ C'est une pro pour faire ça ! Des fois je me demande si elle est vraiment ma soeur ! ironise t-il.

\- Lincoln ? fit O'.

\- Quoi ? il regarde Octavia. Je plaisante et tu le sais !.

\- Nan regarde ça.

Elle tourna la tête de Lincoln vers la télé. Je suivis leur regard en ayant les sourcils froncés.

\- Le PDG de la célèbre entreprise Woods Corp, Gustus Woods, est mort cette nuit. Lus Octavia en lisant le gros titre.

Lincoln resta alors figé. Sa mâchoire s'était resserrée et il fixa la télé.

\- Nous ne connaissons pas, à cette heure, la raison de ce décès. La seule chose que nous savons est qu'une conférence de press aura lieu dans les prochain jours, afin d'annoncer le successeur à la tête de Woods Corp. dit la présentatrice.

Wow. Wow. Wow. Attendez. J'ai pas tout suivis là. Mon regard passait de la télé à Lincoln, de Lincoln à Octavia et de Octavia à la télé.

\- On peut m'expliquer s'il vous plaît ?

Lincoln se retourna doucement vers moi.

\- Notre père est mort. fit-il, durement

Je ne décernai aucune émotion dans sa voix. Je m'apprêtais à répondre quand on entendus la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

\- Les zombis ne sont pas encore réveillés ?!

C'était Lexa. Elle vint nous rejoindre dans la cuisine et sourit en me voyant.

\- Hello toi!

Je ne lui répondis et me tournai vers Octavia. Elle paraissait si souriante, si heureuse...

\- Oula.. Vous avez tous des têtes de mort vivants. J'ai raté un truc ? demande-elle.

\- Soeurette ? l'appela Lincoln.

Le regard de Lexa se posa sur Lincoln. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'y sortit. Il lui fit alors signe de la tête afin qu'elle regarde la télé. Le beau sourire, qui décorait le visage de Lexa il y a encore deux minutes, disparu complètement. Elle serra alors la mâchoire, de la même façon que Lincoln il y a quelques secondes. Sûrement un truc de famille.

\- Hey.. On est là pour vous okay ? fit Octavia en posant une main sur la joue de Lincoln et l'autre sur le bras de Lexa.

Lexa regarda ensuite son frère.

\- Lincoln? commence Lexa.

Il la regarda.

\- Est ce que ça veut dire ce que je pense ?

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Il y a des chances oui..

Elle rit nerveusement.

\- Ah génial... dit-elle sarcastiquement en reculant d'un pas.

Je la regardai incrédule, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle.

\- Lexa...

Son regard fuyait le miens. Elle semblait réfléchir. Lexa est toujours aussi stoïque, de la même façon que son frère. Je posai alors mes mains sur ses joues pour la forcer à me regarder.

\- Tu veux qu'on sorte un peu ? demandais-je doucement.

Elle regarda son frère puis moi et hocha de la tête. J'esquissai alors un faible sourire.

 _Je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait. Qu'est-ce que Woods Corp et pourquoi Lexa m'en avait jamais parlé avant ?_

 **~ PDV Lexa ~**

Clarke et moi-même étions actuellement en train de marcher dans le parc situé près de la maison des Blake. Il y avait un magnifique soleil et nous pouvions entendre les oiseaux chanter. J'étais restée silencieuse durant tout le long. Devrais-je lui expliquer la situation ? _Situation ?_ Je dirais plutôt merdier ! Dans quelques jours, le destin de Lincoln ou le mien allait changer.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais parlé de cette entreprise ?.. commença Clarke.

\- Je ne te connais que depuis un mois et demie Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, loin de là. C'est juste que peu de personnes le savent.. Seulement mes amies les plus proches pour être plus précise.

\- Je ne suis pas une amie proche alors ? Sympa Woods. fit-elle avec humour.

Désolé ma belle... Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter aujourd'hui..

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Je ne voulais pas que tu me dévisages. Je voulais que tu m'aimes pour ce que je suis réellement. Cette fille un peu dark, un peu violente des fois...

\- Cette fille un peu dark, un peu violente des fois mais qui a un énorme coeur qui fait d'elle une personne extraordinaire. rajouta t-elle en ayant ce magnifique sourire.

Je la regardai et ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un mince sourire. Elle avait le don de me faire sourire en toute circonstance.

\- Alors, tu vas m'en parler un peu ?

Je n'avais pas le choix hein ? Je l'incitai donc à s'asseoir sur un banc. J'avais le regard fuyant, je n'osais la regarder. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de commencer mon récit.

\- Avant de venir habiter définitivement à San Francisco avec mon frère et ma cousine, j'habitais à San Diego avec mon père. Ma mère nous a quitté alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant. La maladie l'a emporté si rapidement... Je n'ai que peu de souvenirs d'elle.

Ma gorge se serra légèrement mais je me repris rapidement.

\- Mon père voulait quitter San Diego mais quelque chose l'en empêchait : Woods Corp. Woods Corp est l'une des plus grandes entreprises de fabrication d'armes au monde. Elle est aussi réputé côté médecine par la fabrication de nouveaux médicament, vaccin et de machine.

Clarke, qui était restée muette tout le long, fini par me couper.

\- Leur domaine est vaste dit donc..

J' hochai de la tête puis continuai.

\- Mon père s'est réfugié dans l'entreprise après la mort de ma mère. Il nous a complètement oublié... Lincoln et moi lui en voulions pour cela... Mon père était froid, il se fichait des problèmes des autres. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour cette foutu entreprise. " L'amour est une faiblesse ". dis-je en prenant une grosse voix pour l'imiter. "Tu dois travailler dur pour être à la tête de l'entreprise", " Tu es l'avenir de cet entreprise, Alexandria". Je ris jaune.

Clarke me regarda, incrédule. Je ne la regardais toujours pas.

\- Il n'y avait que lui pour m'appeler comme ça, et tout le monde sait que je déteste qu'on m'appelle ainsi ! Il y avait de forte tension entre nous. Mon frère et moi détestions la politique de notre père. Des fois, il nous forçait à venir travailler pendant les vacances pour "nous initier au monde du travaille". À 12 ans vraiment ? Nous n'étions pas de vrais enfants. Seulement des robots destinés à diriger cette entreprise. On nous a imposé un avenir, une vie. Tu vas me trouver égoïste parce que j'ai un avenir confortable, avec les moyens de payer mes études et le reste mais, je déteste ça. Je déteste être dictée.

\- Tu es un pur sang. fit-elle.

Je tournai enfin ma tête vers elle et le bleu de ses yeux se mélangea au vert des miens. Elle sourit légèrement.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule à l'être C'est de famille à ce que je vois ! dis-je en me levant.

Je commençai à faire les cent pas.

\- Donc tu dois imaginer que mon comming out n'a pas du tout plu à mon père puisque "L'amour est une faiblesse" ! Il aime et veut tout contrôler. Même nos relations amoureuses. je regardai Clarke puis détournai une énième fois le regard.

\- Alors Lincoln et moi avons décidé de déménager. J'avais fait ma dernière année de Collège ici, en internat. C'est là que j'ai connu Octavia, Costia et toute la bande. Nous avons coupé les ponts avec notre père, enfin il n'a jamais cherché à nous contacter. On voulait juste profiter un peu de notre vie.. Loin du monde qui nous attendait et aujourd'hui, mon père est mort... Je ne connais même pas la cause d'ailleurs mais aujourd'hui, mon avenir et celui de Lincoln sont encore remis en question..

\- Owh.. fit Clarke.

\- Ouai.. Je suis dans un de ces merdiers soufflais-je en me rasseyant à côté de la blonde.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit à Lincoln: _"Est ce que ça veut dire ce que je pense"_. À quoi pensais tu ?

\- Tu devrais devenir journaliste, tu sais ? ironisai-je en la regardant.

\- Ahah très drôle ! fit-elle en roulant les yeux. Alors ?

Je soupirai un long moment avant de reprendre :

\- Selon le testament de mon père, soit moi ou Lincoln devra suivre la ligné. Diriger l'entreprise familial.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être une bonne chose pour toi..

\- Diriger Woods Corps signifie abandonner ma vie ici, mes amies, toi.. _je la sentis se raidir à mes paroles, je décidai alors de continuer._ Je travaillerais tout le temps, en plus de mes heures de cours et les révisions pour mon diplôme. Je ferais plusieurs aller retour entre San Francisco et San Diego pour des meetings. Je courrerais partout à travers le pays et le monde pour pouvoir rencontrer nos clients, nos associés et nos actionnaires. Tout ça est énorme, Clarke... Je n'ai que 18 ans après tout. 18 ans et encore beaucoup trop de choses à apprendre de ce monde...

\- Hey fit-elle en attrapant ma main.

Je n'osais plus la regarder. Elle posa alors son autre main sur ma joue et la tourne afin que je croise son regard. Ses yeux étaient plus bleus que jamais. Si intenses, si profonds...

\- Tu dis ne pas aimer la politique de ton père, commence t-elle, mais si tu es son successeur, tu pourras tout modifier à ta manière. Rendre cette entreprise plus prestigieuse qu'elle ne l'est déjà à ta manière. Personne ne t'oblige à être comme ton père. Tu es extraordinaire, parfaite comme tu es.

Ses paroles me firent un petit quelque chose. Elle avait cette manière de le dire, si douce mais tellement poignante.

\- Je sais que ça sera compliqué au début mais tu verras, tes efforts seront récompensés. Tu seras fière d'être à la tête d'une entreprise qui te ressemble. Tu es certes, jeune, rebelle, magnifique, avec un tempérament de feu mais je sais que tu peux le faire ! On sera toujours là pour t'aider, je serais derrière toi. dit-elle en se rapprochant doucement de moi.

Son autre main s'était posée sur mon autre joue. Son regard passait de mes yeux à mes lèvres de nombreuses fois. Je ne bougeais pas. Je voulais l'embrasser, j'en mourrais d'envie! Cela me rongeait de l'intérieur et pourtant, j'étais restée figée.

\- Tu es extraordinaire, Lexa. Tu es différente aussi, tu me fais ressentir des choses dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence... Et ça, je l'ai su dès que nos regards ce sont croisés dans cette salle de classe...

Suite à ces paroles, elle approcha son visage et déposa un rapide baisé sur mes lèvres.

Okay on arrête tout! Venait-elle vraiment de le faire ?!

Je fermais rapidement les yeux après le contact, comme pour me convaincre que c'était réelle. J'esquissais alors un léger sourire puis les rouvraient. Elle me regardait dubitative. Comme si elle appréhendais ma réaction. Je devais le faire! Je devais lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle ! C'est maintenant ou jamais !

\- Clarke je me fis couper par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

Bordel ! Pas maintenant.

\- Excuse moi... fis-je.

Je soupirai longuement et attrapai mon téléphone pour voir qui s'était. Je fronçais les sourcil en lisant le message.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Clarke, ayant sûrement remarquer mon changement d'humeur brutal.

Je regardai alors ma belle blonde. " _Ma blonde_ " après un minuscule baisé de rien du tout. J'étais vraiment frustrée.

\- On dois rentrer. fis-je en me levant du vite!

Je m'apprêtais à partir mais Clarke me retint.

\- Hey attend pas si vite ! Dis moi ce qu'il se passe! dit la blonde.

Je me retournai alors vers elle. Je vus que ses yeux bleus s'étaient assombris. Ses cheveux dansaient avec le vent. Elle était tout simplement sublime ! Je sentis dans son regard qu'elle était un peu perdue, paumée. Peut-être parce que je ne répondais pas à sa question, ou bien parce que je n'ai tout simplement pas répondu à son baisé... Les deux étaient possibles.

Bon j'étais vraiment frustrée…  
Je détournai donc une énième fois le regard et fermai les yeux. Que devais-je faire ?!

\- Lexa..?

Sa voix me sortit de mes esprits. Je me retournai brusquement vers la belle blonde, l'attira à moi et vins sceller nos lèvres. Elle semblait surprise puisqu'elle resta un peu figée, mais après quelques secondes, elle me rendit mon baisé et posa une de ses mains sur ma joue. Ses lèvres étaient douces contre les miennes, comme je les avais imaginé. Elles avaient un goût exquis comme dans mes rêves.  
Le baisé était soft, très soft même. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Mais douceur n'interdisait pas puissance. Un lâché de papillon se produit dans mon ventre et mon coeur allait sortir de ma poitrine.

Je finis par rompre le contact mais nos visages restaient assez près l'un de l'autre. Clarke garda les yeux fermés tandis que je collai mon front au sien.

\- Moins t'en sais, mieux s'est... murmurais-je.

Elle répondit par un hochement de tête.

\- Bien.. fis-je avant de reculer.

Cela me faisait mal de m'éloigner d'elle. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas trop non plus puisqu'elle releva directement la tête en sentant mon corps d'éloigner. Je vis ses sourcils se froncer en me voyant partir. Elle était même adorable quand elle arborait ce genre d'expression. Je lui tendis alors la main pour l'inviter à me suivre. Clarke scruta un long moment ma main.

\- Je ne vais pas te manger, Griffin. Ma main ne va pas se transformer non plus. dis-je en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

\- Ahah très drôle Woods. répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel puis elle enlaça mon bras.

C'est ainsi que nous revenions chez les Blake. Cette proximité me réchauffait le coeur. Cette journée devait être noir, mais elle a su l'égayer. Clarke est mon rayon de soleil. Je me sentais bien avec elle, comme si je pouvais enfin être réellement moi. Le fait de l'avoir près de moi me rendait heureuse. Elle me rendait heureuse.

 _Et je comptais bien le lui montrer._

* * *

 **Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Premiers baisers échanger entres les filles..**

 **Que va engendrer la mort du père de Lexa ?**

 **Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine pour en apprendre un peu plus ahah ! Bonne soirée à vous.**

 ** _Ps: Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos review de la semaine dernière mais ayant un peu plus de temps ce Week-end je me ferais un plaisir de répondre aux commentaires portant sur ce chapitre :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey, nouveau chapitre en ce samedi soir! Chapitre faisant le double de d'habitude ahah.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaites également de merveilleuses fêtes de fin d'années!**_

 _ **Sur ce je ne vous embêtes pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**_

 _ **L'histoire et les personnages de la série ne m'appartienne pas. (Lisonic1)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12 : **_

**PDV Lexa ~**

Nous arrivions devant chez les Blake et Clarke tenais toujours mon bras. Nous avions beaucoup rigolé durant le trajet. Cette fille avait un rire magique, si mélodieux que je ne pourrais m'en lasser.

\- Mais comment fait-il pour avoir peur des chiens ?! demanda la blonde.

\- Je ne sais pas ! fois quand nous étions plus jeunes, nous sommes allés à la plage avec ma cousine, Anya, et il y avait un homme avec un berger allemand. Lincoln nous regardait comme paniquer mais on essayait de le rassurer. Puis à un moment, on s'est décidé de rentrer dans l'eau et la c'est le drame. Le chien s'est approché de nous et on voit Lincoln courir sur la plage, le chien à commencer à courir à ses trousses !

Clarke éclata de rire.

\- Nan c'est pas vrai ?! Un homme comme lui ?!

\- Je te le promet ! Il n'arrêtait pas de courir et Anya et moi étions pliée. continuais-je en riant. C'était vraiment quelque chose à voir!

Elle rit de plus belle. Je la scrutai puis je me surpris à observer ses lèvres. Elles me manquaient déjà.. Clarke me regarda en souriant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça, Alexandria ? elle accentua sur mon prénom et je la vis esquisser un sourire moqueur.

Mesquine la petite Clarke. J'aimais bien. Beaucoup même!

\- Tu ne vas pas m'appeler comme ça hein ?

\- Si j'en ai envie, je le ferai! elle me tira la langue puis se décolla de moi.

\- Méchante. fis-je.

Elle rit une énième fois puis s'arrêta quand elle vit une voiture noir s'arrêter dans l'allée. Je la reconnaîtrais parmi mille. Un homme sortit de la voiture. Il était grand, assez musclé. Il avait également de long cheveux brun, il portait des lunettes noires.

Je m'approchai rapidement de Clarke.

\- Rentre à la maison et n'y sors pas. Si tu vois Lincoln et qu'il te pose des questions sur l'endroit où je me trouve, tu ne réponds pas okay ?

Elle se retourna alors vers moi, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle paraissait inquiète.  
Je me détestais pour l'avoir, en quelque sorte, embarquée là dedans.

\- Lexa, qui s'est ? demande t-elle.

\- Moins tu en sais, mieux c'est. Tu t'en rappelle ? fis-je en fixant l'homme qui est sortit de la voiture.

\- Lexa...

Mon regard se posa sur elle. Je me haïssais cette fois ci...

\- Allez Clarke, s'il te plaît..

Je la suppliais même du regard. Qui savais ce qu'il complotait cette fois si...

Elle soupira et détourna les yeux, montrant qu'elle cédait. Clarke finit par poser une main sur ma joue.

\- T'as de la chance que tes magnifiques yeux ont un effet sur moi... fit-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire en coin.

\- Merci Clarky! Aller file. dis-je en la poussant un peu.

J'allais craqué, excusez-moi..

\- Clarky vraiment ? rit-elle en s'approchant de la porte.

\- On en reparlera plus tard, C'.

Elle me regarda surprise puis arbora une mine outrée. J'aimais la taquiner.

\- On verra ça plus tard Woods. dit-elle en entrant dans la maison.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Cette fille est juste adorable.

Je secouais ma tête pour me reconcentrer.  
Je pris une grande inspiration et m'approchait de l'homme vêtu de noir.

~ PDV Clarke ~

Elle m'avait embrassé! Enfin je l'ai d'abord fait mais son baisé était juste... Wow!  
Ses lèvres étaient si douce... J'en rêvais déjà...

J'entrai alors dans la maison malgré mon envie de rester avec Lexa. Elle m'inquiétait et cet homme vêtu de noir ne m'inspirais pas confiance. J'espère qu'elle n'allait pas se fourrer dans un truc qu'elle regrettera plus tard.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et vus que tout le monde est réveillé. Ils étaient tous scotchés devant la télé, affalés sur le canapé.

\- Hey, fis-je.

Tout le monde se retourna pour me saluer, sauf Lincoln. Des photos de son père passait à la télé. Il était actuellement dans les bras d'Octavia. Je fis un signe de tête à la belle brune pour qu'elle regarde Lincoln, Octavia fronça les sourcils puis tourna la tête vers son petit ami. Mon amie lui caressa doucement le crâne.

\- Hey Lincoln, dit O'.

\- Je vais bien réplique immédiatement Lincoln en se levant du canapé.

Lexa paraissait moins affectée que lui. C'était étrange... Enfin pas trop puisqu'on parlait de Lexa après tout.

Lincoln m'observa.

\- Lexa n'est pas avec toi ? me demande t-il froidement.

Il avait le visage fermé. Son ton me surpris beaucoup. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Elle est à l'extérieur. Elle euh..

Trouve une excuse Clarke!

\- Elle passe un coup de fil voilà! repris-je.

Il me regarda un long moment avant de filer à l'étage. Je m'assurais qu'il était bien parti, puis pris sa place près d'Octavia.

\- Grand frère Woods n'a pas l'air content, dit Raven en nous regardant.

\- Laisse le.. C'est dur pour lui... fit O'. Et puis merde j'en ai marre de ces infos!

La brune attrapa la télécommande et changea de chaîne mettant directement à un film.

\- Ouh Star Wars! cria Jasper en tapant dans la main de Monty.

\- C'est pas vrai! On va vraiment se taper ce truc ? se plaint Raven.

\- C'est pas un truc déjà. C'est un chef d'œuvre ! fit Jasper

Et ils commencèrent à débattre sur le film. Ils faisaient souvent ça et cela avait le don de m'amuser.

Octavia s'approcha de moi.

\- Lexa va bien ? chuchote t-elle.

Je souris légèrement en pensant à elle. Sa présence me manquais...

\- Elle va bien. Elle m'a un peu raconté l'histoire des Woods et.. je m'arrêtai.

\- Et ? demanda Octavia.

Devais-je lui dire ? C'est la meilleure amie de Lexa... Mais je n'avais pas d'autre confidente qu'elle Et puis merde.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil aux autres, qui étaient toujours occupés à débattre, puis regardai Octavia.

\- Et on s'est peut être embrassée Deux fois ? chuchotais-je.

Octavia ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais je posai ma main dessus.

\- Chut ! dis-je en posant mon doigt sur ma bouche.

Elle me regarda toute excitée. Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de lui dire maintenant et surtout ici ?!

\- Si je retire ma main, promets moi de ne pas crier comme une hystérique et donc, de chuchoter.

Elle hocha rapidement de la tête. Des fois elle me faisait peur. Je retira alors doucement ma main.

\- Oh my god! fit-elle.

\- O'...

\- Désolé... Je peux pas m'en empêcher! chuchote t-elle. Aller raconte!

Je soupirai et lui racontai un peu la scène avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi entreprenante. rit-elle.

\- Oui bon ça va..! dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis contente pour vous en tout cas. me dit-elle en me donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule.

\- Tu le savais donc ?! Tu savais qu'elle avait un..

Je me tus en voyant les regards des autres se tourner vers moi.

\- Désolé.. dis-je plus doucement.

\- Hey Lexa est ma meilleure amie ! Elle me dit tout ! Et puis pas besoin d'être Bac +5 en romance pour voir qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi! Tu as vu comment elle t'a regardé le jour de la rentrée ?

Elle n'avait pas complètement tord. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait regardé de la façon qu'elle le faisait. Et personne ne m'avait fait ressentir ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir.

\- Okay, un point pour toi.. cédais-je.

Octavia rit encore puis on se tourna vers la porte d'entré qui venait de s'ouvrir.

~ PDV Lexa ~

\- Mignonne la petite blonde. Dit l'homme en noir.

\- Que fais-tu ici et qu'est-ce que tu veux Roan. lâchais-je sèchement.

Roan était le garde du corps et l'homme de confiance de mon père. Plus jeune avec Lincoln, nous l'appelions "L'homme à gage". Les gens qui étaient contre mon père, contre ses idées pouvaient disparaître du jour au lendemain. D'où le surnom.

\- Tu sais parfaite pourquoi je suis ici. il s'approcha doucement de moi.

Je le regardai dubitative.

\- C'est toi Lexa. Il t'a choisi.

Mon coeur rata un battement. M'avait-il réellement choisi ? Comment pouvais-je en être sûr ? Après tout on parlait de Roan. Je resserrai mes poings en le lorgnant d'un regard noir.

\- Comment pourrais-je te croire ? demandais-je durement

\- Toujours aussi méfiante, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Toujours avec toi, répliquais-je sèchement.

Je n'avais aucune confiance en Roan.

Il détourna la tête en relevant ses lunettes de soleil. Il soupira et sortit de sa poche deux lettres. Il s'avança doucement vers moi et me les tendit.

\- Avant sa mort, ton père m'a demandé de te donner ça. dit-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Je pus enfin voir ses petits yeux. Je ne décernai aucune trace se mensonge, il disait vrai.

Je regardai alors la lettre et les pris. Il y en avait une à mon nom et une autre au nom de Lincoln. Ma gorge se serra. M'avait-il réellement écrit ? Je me demandai si c'était vraiment lui puisqu'il y avait d'écrit "Lexa" dessus, et non " Alexandria" comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.  
Si c'était une farce, elle était de très mauvais goût.

\- Viens avec moi, Lexa.

Je relevai subitement la tête vers lui suite à ses mots.

\- Viens avec moi à San Diego, reprit-il. Reprends ce qui t'appartiens. Continues ce que ton père, ton grand père et ton arrière grand-père ont commencé.

\- Voilà pourquoi tu es là... soupirais-je en détournant le regard. Tu es et resteras le larbin de mon père.

\- Je suis là parce que j'ai une mission. Faire en sorte que Woods Corp ne finisse pas entre les mains d'un étranger qui profitera du nom de ton père et de ton nom, Lexa!

D'accord, il n'avait pas tord.

\- On t'aidera. Moi et plusieurs personnes qui étaient proches de ton père. Elles t'apprendront le métier. Viens avec moi. Je sais que tu es jeune, que tu as tes cours, mais on se débrouillera. La concurrence est rude. Tu devras te battre pour ton nom. Reprends ce qui t'appartiens de droit, Lexa. Our fight is not over, comme dirait ton père. Prends le temps de lire la lettre.

Il s'approcha de sa voiture, il ouvrit la portière avant de continuer:

\- N'oublie jamais d'où tu viens. dit-il avant d'entrer dans sa voiture et partit.

Je le regardai enfin. Son discourt était poignant. J'observais l'enveloppe et examinai l'écriture. C'était bien la sienne.. Donc tout était vrai..

C'était beaucoup trop à encaisser pour une journée. Je devais en parler à quelqu'un..Clarke ? Je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer avec ça. Pas après ce que je venais de lui raconter et encore moins après le traumatisme d'hier soir. D'ailleurs, on en avait pas reparler depuis.

Quelle mauvaise amie je faisais! Amie ? Je ne savais même plus ce que j'étais, ni ce qu'on était...  
Il fallait que je la vois.

J'entrai alors dans l'enceinte de la maison, m'approchant de la porte d'entrée. Devais-je lui dire ou non ? J'étais perdue...

Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, je rangeais les lettres dans la poche de ma veste. Je la lirais plus tard, je ne pensais pas avoir assez de force pour lire les mots de mon père. Si ces mots venaient réellement de lui Je pris une grande inspiration et actionnai la poignée.

Le salon était plongé dans l'obscurité. Ils étaient tous sur le canapé et seules Octavia et Clarke se retournaient vers moi. Lincoln était aux abonnés absents. Clarke arborait un sourire radieux , comme à son habitude, qui me réchauffait le coeur.

\- Hello Heda! fit Raven.

\- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça... Et puis comment sais tu que c'est moi ? Tu ne t'aies même pas retournée?!dis-je en retirant mes chaussures puis ma veste que j'accrochais ensuite au porte manteau.

\- Je suis medium tu as oublié ? fit-elle en se retournant vers moi.

\- L'alcool t'as donné des super pouvoirs c'est ça ? ironisais-je en avançant prés du canapé.

\- Des super méga pouvoirs! Ou sinon j'ai peut être triché en regardant Clarke! répliqua l'hispanique en se retournant vers la télé.

\- Tu as su qu'elle était là juste en me regardant ? demanda la belle blonde.

\- Ouep! Tu as vu le méga gros sourire que tu as quand Lexa entre dans une pièce ?

\- Arrêtes, c'est même pas vrai!

\- Si c'est vrai !

Je m'installai sur l'accoudoir du canapé, près de Clarke, et observai la scène amusée.

\- Non!

\- Raven a pas tord, intervint Jasper.

\- Je suis avec Raven sur ce coup ci, rajoute Maya.

\- Pareille! renchérit Monty.

\- Me too! fit Octavia en levant la main.

\- Ah tu vois ? dit Raven en tirant la langue à Clarke.

Tout le monde rit tandis que Clarke virait à l'écarlate.

\- Okay vous avez fait un plan pour me mettre la honte c'est ça ? Bande de traîtres ! cria la blonde.

\- Okay, okay. Stop! fis-je. Arrêtez de vous battre pour moi et laisser moi une petite place!

\- T'es cernée Griff! dit Raven.

\- Tais toi Reyes! rajouta ma belle blonde en se décalant un peu pour me laisser de la place.

Je m'installai près d'elle mais nous étions tous un peu trop collés. Le canapé des Blake était bien trop petit pour nous tous. La pauvre Clarke était écrasée entre Octavia et moi.  
Je décidai donc de prendre ses jambes et de les poser sur moi. La belle blonde me regarda surprise.

\- Détend toi, chuchotais-je. Tu n'as pas vraiment de place alors... Et puis ça ne me déplaît pas.

Je lui adressai un léger sourire. Son visage se détendit et elle me rendu mon sourire. Clarke posa sa tête sur mon épaule et mon coeur s'accéléra légèrement avant de se stabiliser. Wow..

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mes amis, tous étaient focalisés sur la télé. Je passais alors un bras autour de sa taille posant ensuite ma main sur son ventre. Je sentis son sourire s'élargir. J'approchai doucement et lui chuchotai :

\- Ça va..?

Elle redressa la tête et me regarda.

\- Mieux que jamais.

Ses mots me réchauffèrent le coeur. Cette fille était extraordinaire.

\- Et toi ? me demanda t-elle.

Je venais d'apprendre que mon père était mort, qu'il m'a laissé une entreprise dont le capitale était estimé à près de 10 milliards de dollars. Il m'a aussi laissé une lettre que je ne voulais pas ouvrir. J'étais au top de ma forme.. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça. C'était un peu violent et puis ça gâcherait le moment présent.

\- Mieux depuis que je suis près de toi. répondis-je simplement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Elle sourit un peu plus et déposa un baisé aux coin de mes lèvres. Je sentis mes poils se dresser. Elle reposa ensuite sa tête sur mon épaule, comme si de rien n'était.

Ce n'était pas rien !

Elle réengagea la conversation, toujours en chuchotant pour ne pas déranger les autres.

\- Comment ça s'est passée avec cet homme mystérieux ?

\- Bien.. fis-je simplement.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Moins t'en saura, mieux s'est..

Fallait que j'arrête avec cette phrase.. Clarke releva encore une nouvelle fois la tête.  
Cette fois ci, elle n'avait plus le beau sourire qu'elle avait il y a encore deux minutes. Elle avait les sourcils froncés.

\- Lexa..

\- Clarke ?

\- Ne joue pas avec ça, s'il te plaît..

J'avalai difficilement ma salive.

\- Je veux juste oublier, Clarke.. Peut être le temps d'un film, mais je veux oublier,Oublier que mon père est mort et que peut être, je vais devoir continuer ces affaires.. Je veux être loin de mes futures responsabilité, de ma probable futur vie. Oublier avec ce film, nos amis et toi, Clarke... Laisse moi oublier... s'il te plaît.. _ma voix se brisa._

Je vis son visage s'adoucir au fil du mini monologue. Elle posa alors ses mains sur mes joues.

\- Pardon.. dit-elle en me prenant ensuite dans ses bras.

Je la serrai à moi et vus Raven et Octavia me faire des pouces en l'air. Elles étaient tout sourire. Je levais les yeux au ciel et leur fis un doigt. Je finis par reculer et Clarke reposa sa tête sur mon épaule. Cette fille me procurait un bien être incroyable. Je peux être moi-même avec elle..  
La fin du film arriva et Raven, Maya, Octavia ainsi que Clarke s'étaient endormies.

\- S'endormir devant un chef d'oeuvre ! N'importe quoi! se plaint Jasper.

Je ris à sa remarque. Il n'a pas tord après tout. Comment pouvait-on s'endormir devant Star Wars ?! Enfin bon Je regardais l'heure sur ma montre.

\- Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer... fis-je en relevant délicatement Clarke.

Pas assez délicatement puisque la belle blonde se réveillait. Elle regarda autour puis ses yeux se posèrent sur moi.

\- Hey... Désolée de t'avoir réveillé... chuchotais-je en me levant.

\- Où vas-tu ?

Elle semblait légèrement déboussolée.

\- Je rentre chez moi. dis-je simplement.

\- Dé- Déjà ?... demande t-elle en se levant à son tour.

\- Euh Oui. Il est presque 20h.

\- Déjà ?!

Elle était vraiment déboussolé.

\- Faut que je rentre avant que ma mère aille travailler ! fit-elle en s'approchant de ses chaussures.

Elle mit une chaussure puis elle manquait de tomber en mettant l'autre mais je la rattrapais de justesse.

\- Doucement princesse ! ris-je en la relevant puis je la tournai vers moi.

\- Tu es venue en voiture ?

Elle hocha de la tête.

\- Okay alors je te ramène ! dis-je en prenant ma veste sur le porte manteau.

\- Pourquoi ?! Je peux conduire tu sais ?

\- Vu comment tu as du mal à rester sur tes pieds. Je ne pense pas princesse! fis-je en mettant ma veste et mes chaussures en vitesse.

\- Woods..

\- Griffin ? l'appelais-je en souriant légèrement.

J'ouvre en même temps la porte. Clarke me regarda mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Okay c'est bon tu as gagné! fit-elle en levant les mains en l'air.

\- Yes ! m'écriais-je, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

\- Argh tu m'énerves quand tu souris comme ça !

Elle me poussa un peu ce qui me fit rire. Elle mit son autre chaussure partit ensuite chercher son sac dans la chambre d'Aurora. Elle revint quelques minutes après.

\- 5 minutes pour chercher un sac ! me plaignais-je en la laissant passer le palier de la porte.

\- J'ai dit au revoir à Octavia et aux autres! J'ai fait ça aussi rapidement que j'ai pu!

\- Mouai c'est ça ! maugréais-je en la suivant.

\- Te plaint pas de pas avoir assez de temps avec moi Woods! T'en as beaucoup plus que les autres !

Je souris à sa remarque. C'était vrai après tout, mais j'en voulais plus.

La nuit était tombée et il faisait légèrement frais. Nous arrivions enfin devant ma voiture. Je pris mes clés et la déverrouillai. Les phares de ma voiture s'allumèrent nous laissant la possibilité de mieux voir la voiture qui était plongée dans l'obscurité.

\- Wow... fit Clarke.

Je me retournai vers elle.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ta voiture est juste Wow.

Ma voiture était une Chevrolet Camaro de 1970. Elle était bleue marine et deux lignes blanches traversaient la carrosserie. Vintage comme j'aimais.

\- Je l'ai eu pour mes 18 ans. dis-je toute fière.

Clarke s'approcha doucement de la voiture et posa sa main sur la carrosserie.

\- Elle est vraiment magnifique. souffla t-elle.

Je souris et vins lui ouvrir la portière.

\- Et bien tu vas tomber encore plus amoureuse quand tu montras dedans et que tu entendras le moteur. dis-je en souriant.

Clarke me rendu mon sourire et monta dans la voiture. Je fis rapidement de même. L'intérieur était composé de deux banquettes en cuir noir. Je m'attachais et mis les clés dans le contact. J'allumai le moteur et fis ronronner la voiture. Je me retournais vers la blonde qui était obnubilée par la voiture.

\- Prête Princesse ?

Elle me regarda et hoche rapidement de la tête, toute excitée.

Je souris et démarrai en trombe. Clarke laissa échapper un petit rire qui ne fit qu'agrandir mon sourire.

Voilà :  
J'aimais cette fille. J'aimais cette fille!

Après plusieurs minutes, nous arrivions devant chez Clarke. Le temps était passée si vite ! Ma belle blonde ne faisait que de rire à mes petites remarques. Un rien la faisait rire. Elle était incroyable. Je me garais rapidement devant chez elle. Je coupai le moteur et sortis rapidement de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière.

\- Galante la Woods! se moqua t-elle en sortant de la voiture.

\- Qu'avec toi Princesse ! répliquais-je en refermant la portière.

Je me retournai alors vers elle et m'appuyais contre la carrosserie.

\- Et c'est ici qu'on se sépare... soupirais-je.

\- Tu peux entrer si tu veux. Ma mère doit être encore là, je pourrais te la présenter !

Je souris légèrement en voyant qu'elle voulait me présenter à sa mère. Mais sous qu'elle titre ? En tant qu'amie ? Ou plus ?..

\- J'aurai vraiment aimé mais je dois filer Et puis comme tu l'as dis, elle va bientôt aller travailler donc, je ne veux pas gâcher ces quelques minutes...

\- Oh, d'accord...

Je vu qu'elle était légèrement déçue.

\- Hey... fis-je.

Elle ne me regarda pas. J'attrapai alors sa main et l'attirait doucement à moi.

\- Clarke...

La nommée daigna enfin à me regarder. Le bleu de ses yeux était si profond. Cela me déstabilisait légèrement mais je me repris.

\- J'ai des choses à régler. Des choses importantes... Tu sais que j'aurais aimé rester. Et oui je veux plus de temps avec toi !

Je la vis sourire faiblement.

\- Mais pas aujourd'hui, malheureusement.. repris-je.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes... fit-elle.

Je penchais doucement ma tête sur le côté.

\- J'ai peur...

Finn...

\- Je sais...

Je la tirai alors un peu plus à moi et posai mes mains au niveau de sa taille.

\- Écoute moi. Il ne t'atteindra plus. Jamais, d'accord ? Je te protégerai Clarke. Quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Tu me le promets ? demande-elle, d'une voix presque inaudible

\- Je te le promet..

Je l'a pris ensuite dans mes bras. Mes bras enroulés autour de sa taille, les siens autour de mon cou. Je lui caressais doucement le dos pour la rassurer.

C'était loin d'être un câlin amical...

Au bout de quelques minutes, je reculais légèrement la tête pour la regarder. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Elle semblait apprécier notre rapprochement, tout comme moi.

\- Tu vas me détester mais, il faut que tu y aille ma belle... Ta mère doit t'attendre. dis-je malgré moi.

\- Hmm... grogne t-elle.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Te plaint pas de ne pas avoir assez de temps avec moi Griffin! T'en a plus que les autres! lançais-je en reprenant sa réplique.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et recula légèrement sa tête pour me regarder. Clarke esquissa un petit sourire en coin, qui lui allait si bien.

\- Bien jouer Woods. fit-elle en quittant mes bras.

\- Je t'ai vexé ? demandais-je en la voyant s'éloigner de moi.

\- Nan du tout !

Elle me regarda et avança vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Donc tu vas me laisser comme ça ?!

\- Oui!

Je la regardai surprise et fit mine d'être blessée au coeur.

\- Owh Tu m'as blessée...

\- Ça t'apprendras à reprendre mes répliques! cria t-elle pour que je puisse l'entendre.

Je souris en coin et mis mes mains dans les poches de ma veste, je suis toujours appuyée contre ma voiture.

\- Je savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi mesquine Griffin !

\- Tu as beaucoup à apprendre sur moi alors ! rit-elle.

Cette fille était pas croyable! Mais je l'aimais comme cela, que voulez vous ?

Je secouai la tête en riant, puis fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit ma portière. Je m'apprêtais entrer dans ma voiture quand je fus interpeller par Clarke:

\- Lexa !

\- Je te manque déjà ? me moquais-je

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'approchant rapidement de moi. Elle posa une main sur ma joue et la caressa doucement. Je sais ce qu'elle voulait..

\- Fait attention en rentrant okay ? dit-elle.

Je souris légèrement et hochai de la tête. Clarke était vraiment adorable quand elle s'inquiétait.

\- Compte sur moi princesse.

Clarke sourit faiblement et approcha doucement son visage du mien. Elle frôla mes lèvres et je frissonnai en sentant son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Mon coeur battu à la chamade.

\- Clarke...

\- Chut... fit-elle.

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me sentais de nouveau respirer. Le baisé était plus intense que le premier, je la laissais mener la danse. Nous nous séparions lorsque nous étions à bout de souffle. Je collais mon front au sien et glissais lentement mes mains sur ses hanches.

\- Pas plus loin Woods.

Je relevai la tête pour la regarder et sentis mes joues légèrement chauffées.

\- Je... elle posa son doigt sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

\- Je plaisante !

Je la regardai comme soulagée. Je ne voulais pas aller jusqu'à là ! Avant elle peut être, mais pas avec Clarke. Elle était différente.

\- Aller file ! Ta mère t'attends. dis-je pour changer de sujet.

\- D'accord.. fit-elle un peu déçue en s'éloignant de moi.

La blonde fit le tour de la voiture en s'approchant de la porte.

\- Clarke ?

Elle se retourna vers moi.

\- Si tu as peur, si tu te sens seule, ou si tu fais un cauchemar, appelles moi. D'accord ? J'arriverai sur le champs.

Elle sourit à ma proposition et hocha rapidement de la tête avant de s'approcher de la porte et d'entrer dans la maison. Et voilà, ma princesse était partie J'entrai dans ma voiture et rentrai également chez moi.

Je ne remercierai jamais assez l'univers pour m'avoir donné une Clarke. Sans elle, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue aujourd'hui...

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimais Clarke. Et je voulais le crier haut et fort !

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'avez vous pensés de ce chapitre ?**_

 _ **De nouveaux du rapprochement entre les filles, le petit drame familiale qui prend un peu plus d'envergure..**_

 _ **Que va t'il se passer par la suite ? Est-ce que les filles officialiseront ? Est-ce que Roan va revenir à la charge ? Et comment Lincoln et Lexa vont-ils réagirent face à la lettre de leur père ?**_

 _ **Et bien je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour découvrir la suite!**_

 _ **Encore de joyeuses fêtes à vous !**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

 **Hey,de retour en ce samedi avec un chapitre de plus de 7000 mots,je vous l'avais dis que les chapitres allaient s'agrandir ahah,et vous n'avez encore rien vu !**

 **Petite info : Il n'y aura probablement pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine étant donné que ce sera mon anniversaire,si j'arrive un trouver un petit moment dans la journée j'essayerais de vous le publié mais je ne vous promet rien !**

 **Sur ce je ne vous embêtes pas plus longtemps et vous souhaites une agréable lecture.**

 **L'histoire et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. (Lisonic1)**

* * *

 **~ PDV Clarke ~**

Ellipse de 6 jours

Nous étions vendredi aujourd'hui et je n'avais pas de nouvelles de Lexa. Personnes n'avait de ses nouvelles... J'avais tenté de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais rien, je tombais directement sur la messagerie. J'étais allée chez elle mais personne hormis Lincoln et Anya, qui étaient morts d'inquiétudes.

C'était comme si elle avait disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Je faisais des cauchemars horribles avec cet enfoiré de Finn. Chaque soir, ces cauchemars étaient de plus en plus fréquents et allaient de plus en plus loin... C'était horrible..

Et celle qui avait promis d'être là pour moi, "quoi qu'il arrive" était au abonnés absents.

Il était 11h et je sortis du cours d'Anglais avec Octavia et Raven. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et cela se voyait parfaitement sur mon visage. j'avais des cernes et j'étais aussi pâle qu'un cadavre.

Je m'approchai de mon casier avec mes deux nouvelles amies.

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles de Lexa ? s'inquiète Raven.

Je ne répondus pas, agacée et ouvris mon casier. O' et Raven me regardaient bizarrement puis Octavia fini par répondre.

\- Non toujours rien...

\- Elle déconne là. Lexa ne nous a jamais fait ça...

Je pris mon cahier et mon manuel de math en me mordant la joue. J'avais toujours envie de pleurer quand on parlait d'elle. Ses magnifiques yeux, son humour, son sourire, son rire me manque... Elle me manquait...

C'était comme si un vide s'était créé. Je détestais cette sensation. Vous allez me trouver égoïste mais je lui en voulais. Je lui en voulais terriblement... Pour ça mais aussi pour m'avoir fait espérer. Elle m'avait laissé croire que j'étais différente !

Et puis merde calme toi Clarke. Tu n'étais rien de plus qu'une amie..

Une voix fini par me faire sortir de mes esprits.

\- Clarke ? m'appela Octavia.

\- Hein quoi ?

\- Regarde.. me dit O' en me faisant signe de la tête.

Je suivis son regard et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle venait d'entrée dans l'établissement. De la même manière que la semaine dernière après l'incident avec Titus. Elle n'était pas comme la dernière fois. Elle était habillée de manière assez classique malgré son jean troué noir. Elle avait un pull gris avec un col de chemise blanc. Elle avait un manteau noir cintré. Elle portait de magnifiques bottines noirs qui allaient parfaitement avec sa tenue.  
Ses cheveux étaient magnifiquement relevés dans une queue de cheval laissant parfaitement apparaitre sa belle nuque.

On était loin de son look habituel qui est assez rock.

\- Elle s'approche, fit Raven.

Effectivement elle s'approchait. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer. Pourquoi? Je n'en savais rien.  
Je n'avais pas le temps de m'enfuir que mon regard croisa déjà le sien. Bordel..

Elle me sourit comme soulagée en me voyant de loin. Elle le perdu rapidement en voyant que je ne partageais pas sa joie.

\- Bordel mais tu étais où ?! cria Octavia.

Lexa arriva enfin à notre hauteur. Je restai figée.

\- J'avais des choses à régler.. dit-elle en prenant Octavia dans ses bras.

\- Alors ça t'a plu de jouer les morte ? dit Raven pour la charier.

\- C'est pas marrant Raven.. maugréa Lexa en s'éloignant d'Octavia.

\- Bon tu nous explique ?! demande O'.

\- Je vais le faire mais avant.. fit-elle avant de se tourner vers moi. Je dois parler à Clarke... Tu as 5 minutes ? me demande t-elle.

Oui. Nan. Argh que répondre ! J'étais tellement contente de savoir qu'elle est en vie. Mais j'étais aussi tellement en colère contre elle de m'avoir laissé ! Je refermai sec mon casier et lui fit face. Seules cinq petits mots, que j'avais méticuleusement choisit, ne peuvent sortir de ma bouche.

\- Va te faire foutre Woods. dis-je sèchement avant de laisser mes amies et Lexa pour aller en cours de math.

~ PDV Lexa ~

Okay, bon. Je m'y attendais un peu pour tout vous dire. Sa réaction était tout bonnement naturelle. Je lui avais fait un coup de garce et elle m'en voulait. Je comprenais.

Je l'avais abandonné alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi, j'avais évité ses textos et ses appels ne laissant aucune trace de vie. Le palier "coup de garce" était largement dépassé enfaite.

Je me détestais de lui faire subir ça.. Mais j'avais mes raisons. Je ne dis pas que ce que j'avais fait était bien, loin de là ! Mais je ne pouvais pas l'appeler même si j'en ressentais le besoin.

Il fallait que je lui parle et vite. Je l'aimais et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher..

\- Wow... Canon, intelligente et vulgaire des fois! J'aime de plus en plus cette Griffin!commenta Raven.

Je lui lançais alors un regard noir. Je savais que Raven était bisexuelle, alors je me méfiais. Mais c'était l'une de mes meilleures amies..

\- Bon, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?!  
On a 5 minutes devant nous avant que le prof arrive donc grouille! fit O'.

Je soupirais et entrainai les deux brunes dans une salle de classe vide. Elles s'assayèrent sur des tables et attendirent que je crache le morceau. C'était un très gros morceau..

\- Alors, par où commencer... fis-je assez nerveuse.

\- Par le commencement ça serait bien! commente Raven hilare.

\- Chut Raven! Allez on t'écoute ma belle.

Leurs regards se posèrent sur moi et je sentis toute la chaleur de mon corps refluer vers mes joues.

\- Alors euh..

Je me frottai nerveusement la nuque.

\- Vous avez devant vous, la future PDG de Woods Corp..

Je vis leurs yeux s'écarquiller et leur bouche faire un "o". Elles ne bougeaient plus.

\- Heu.. Hey ho.. toujours en vie ? demandais- je claquant les doigts devant eux.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai! s'écria Octavia.

\- Chut ! Faut que personne ne le sache !

\- Tu as vu la bombe que tu nous lances en pleine figure Woods ?! fit Raven.

\- Je sais.. Mais s'il vous plait n'en parlez à personne... La presse ne le sait pas encore. C'est une info en or alors si quelqu'un d'autre le sait, j'aurai de gros ennuie. Je serai cuite! Adios Lexa Woods! Alors s'il vous plait: Ni à Lincoln, ni à Anya, ni Jasper, Monty, Maya... Je leur dirais.. Ou peut-être qu'ils le sauront en regardant la télé.

\- Ni Clarke je suppose ? demanda O'.

\- Ni Clarke.. Je lui dirais de façon plus douce qu'avec vous, mais avant j'ai quelque différent à régler avec elle..

\- De très gros différents! commence Raven.

\- Elle te déteste ! compléta Octavia.

\- À ce point ? fis-je désespérée.

Elles hochèrent toutes deux de la tête.

\- Sur une échelle de 0 à 10, je suis à combien niveau mouise avec Clarke ?

\- Hum.. Je dirai un bon gros 7 et demi! dit Raven.

\- Ouai un 7 et demi! rajoute Octavia.

\- Okay..

Je me frottai le visage pour essayer de réfléchir mais rien du tout.

\- Bon faut qu'on aille en cours... dis-je.

\- On ? Tu viens avec nous ? demanda O'.

\- Bah oui. J'ai aussi un examen à passer à la fin de l'année ! C'est pas parce que je m'appelle Woods que j'ai des privilèges.

\- Hum. fit Raven.

Je me retournai vers l'hispanique.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Nan rien !

\- Bon on y va ?! fit Octavia en ouvrant la porte.

Raven sortit en première de la salle et je la suivis.

\- D'ailleurs j'adore ta tenue aujourd'hui! C'est pas ton style mais ça te vas incroyablement bien! dit O' en me suivant de près.

\- Merci O'. Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit le moment.

\- Ouai t'as raison..

On arrive devant la salle de Mathématiques et la salle est grande ouverte. Super ! Raven toqua alors et entra s'en permission.

\- Problème de fille et on a repêché une morte ! fit elle avant de rejoindre sa place.

Ah Raven... Je t'emmerde.

\- T'es morte Reyes.. Râla Octavia en allant également s'assoir.

\- Tient mademoiselle Woods! commence Mr Jaha.

C'est pas vrai..

\- Vous n'avez donc pas oublier que les cours de Mathématiques étaient toujours d'actualités ! Surtout en filière scientifique!

\- C'est compliquée en ce moment... Excusez-moi d'avoir manqué certain de vos cours. C'est bon je peux m'assoir ?

Pendant tout ce temps, je n'avais pas arrêté de fixer Clarke mais elle, n'essayait même pas de me regarder. Cela me blessais un peu.  
Maya avait pris ma place habituelle près de Clarke. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir..

\- Vous pouvez aller vous assoir près de Maya.

C'était déjà ça..

Je pris donc place, prenant soin de passer près de Clarke qui était en bout de table. Rien ne la fera me regarder... Je m'assis donc près de Maya qui me dit qu'elle était ravie de me revoir. J'aimais bien Maya. Elle était sympa et avait l'air de rendre Jasper heureux, alors tout va bien pour moi.

Je lui souris et retirai ma veste puis sortis mes cahiers. Je n'écoutai rien du cours. Celle qui occupait tout mes esprits était à seulement deux mètres de moi et refusait de me parler.  
Je décidai donc de déchirer un bout de feuille de mon cahier.

J'attrapai un stylo et marque un " We need to talk". Je demandai discrètement à Maya de le faire passer à Clarke, ce qu'elle accepta directement. Elle le transmit à Clarke.

Cette dernière lit le message puis l'observe un moment.

Regarde moi je t'en pris..

Rien de cela. Elle froissa le bout de papier et le jeta dans sa trousse.

Je soupirai en collant mon front contre la table.  
Je pense que je venais de monter à 8...

La fin du cours arriva lentement. Mr Jaha était un type vraiment ennuyant, mais vraiment!  
Clarke rangea rapidement ses affaires et partie en courant du cours. Elle faisait tout pour m'éviter. Super..

Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la salle quand Mr Jaha m'interpella.

\- Mademoiselle Woods ? Venez ici s'il vous plait.

Je soupirai et regardai Octavia.

\- Je vous rejoins à la cafétéria.

Elle hoche de la tête et sortit de la salle. Je m'approchai doucement de mon prof qui se tenait contre son bureau, les bras croisés.

\- Vous voulez me parler Monsieur ? demandai-je simplement.

\- J'ai appris pour votre père. Toutes mes condoléances.

Oh pitié..

\- Merci..

\- Je sais que c'est une étape difficile à passer mais, il faut que vous vous ressaisissez Lexa. Vos résultats scolaires sont en forte baisse et vous avez accumulé près de 12 journées d'absence. C'est énorme Lexa.

Je restai muette.

\- Ce n'est que le début de l'année mais il faut traiter ce problème dès maintenant. Je sais que vous être une élève talentueuse destinée à avoir un grand avenir. Ne gâcher pas tout cela.  
Le proviseur m'a informé qu'il voulait vous suspendre quelques jours à cause de vos trop nombreuses absences injustifiées. Dites merci à votre passé et à moi-même.

Wow vive Mr Jaha!  
Je restai toujours aussi muette.

\- Rien à dire mademoiselle Woods?

\- Rien.. À part que vous avez raison. Mais pour ma gouverne, je veux vous prévenir que quelque chose d'énorme va se passer. Et à ce moment, vous comprendrez tous.

Il me regarda dubitatif. Sur ces mots, je sortis de la salle. J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas fait le lien sinon j'étais un peu dans la mouise. Je filai rejoindre mes amis à la cafète. Je mourrais de faim! J'attrapai un plateau, me servis rapidement puis partis rejoindre mes amis à notre table habituelle.

\- Hey Lexa ! fit Jasper. Comment va la commandante ?! Le chemin depuis chez les morts n'était pas trop dur ? ironisa t-il avant de taper dans la main de Monty.

\- Haha, très drôle Jasper... fis-je en regardant les alentours.

\- Clarke n'est pas avec vous ? demandais-je en posant mes yeux sur Octavia.

\- Cela fait 4 jours qu'elle ne mange plus avec nous, Lexa.. dit-elle.

\- Tu sais où elle est ou bien avec qui ?...

\- Nop et nop! fit Raven à la place de O'.

Je soupirai et une boule au ventre fit son apparition. Je n'étais pas rassurée de la savoir seule...

Je posai alors mon alors mon plateau sur la table, pris deux/trois frites à Octavia et parti/ en direction de la sortie.

\- Hey, tu vas où Casanova ?! cria Raven.

\- Je vais aller reconquérir le cœur de la fille que j'aime ! hurlais-je en sortant de la cafète.

\- Quoi ?! cria de nouveau Raven.

\- Euh... on a raté des épisodes là, non ? fit Jasper en regardant Octavia.

Cette dernière resta muette.

Il y avait un seul endroit dans ce Lycée que Clarke aimait. Un endroit calme, où elle était en contact avec la nature et où elle pouvait exercer sa passion en toute liberté: le Parc.

Je sortis immédiatement à l'extérieur en prenant la sortie qui nous est habituellement interdite. J'atterris au même endroit que la dernière fois, entre les poubelles. Mais je m'en fichais pas mal puisqu'elle était là. Ma belle blonde était là..

Clarke dessinait sous l'arbre. Elle mangeait quelques fois un sandwich qu'elle avait probablement fait chez elle. Elle avait l'air détendue, sereine, loin de ses problèmes. Loin du aimant à problèmes que j'étais.

Je pourrais passer des heures à l'observer comme j'étais en train de le faire. Des heures à contempler cette beauté divine. Malheureusement, je devais aller lui parler... Je pris donc une grand inspiration et m'approchai doucement d'elle.

Tu peux le faire Lexa..

Elle me vit arriver et je pouvais l'entendre soupirer. Sympa..

\- Hey.. dis-je doucement en fourrant mes mains dans mes poches. Je peux m'assoir ?

Elle hocha de la tête en ne quittant pas son dessin des yeux.

Je m'installai alors près d'elle, laissant mes longues jambes dépliées. Je me retins surélever grâce à mon coude.

\- Faut qu'on parle Clarke.. fis-je en regardant son magnifique dessin.

\- Tu es bien la dernière personne à qui j'ai envie de parler.

Aie, touchée..

\- Je le sais.. Mais je dois t'expliquer les- Elle me coupa.

\- Les raisons pour lesquelles tu as décidé d'ignorer mes textos et mes appels ? Pour lesquelles tu as décidé de te faire passer pour morte ? Pour lesquelles tu m'as abandonné ?! Et bien figure toi que j'en ai rien à cirer de tes excuses à la con! Tu peux te les mettre là où je pense !

Doublement touchée...

Ma gorge se noua en l'entendant. Je l'avais abandonné c'est vrai, et je me maudissais pour cela... Pour avoir profondément blessé l'être que je chérissais le plus sur Terre..

Elle s'apprêta à se lever mais je la retenue par le bras. J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'y en sortaient. Je pris une profonde inspiration et glissa ma main dans ma poche. J'y ressortis une lettre. La fameuse lettre.

Clarke fronça les sourcils et se rassis correctement. Je lui tendus la lettre.

\- Qu'est ce c'est ? m'interrogea t-elle en me regardant cette fois ci.

\- Prend là et lit la à haute voix, mais pas trop fort s'il te plait... dis-je d'une voix plutôt normal.

Elle soupira et attrapa la lettre. Elle en sortit une feuille blanche avec des inscriptions.

Je pris une grande inspiration et détournai le regard. J'avais déjà lu cette lettre, plusieurs fois même. Je savais à quoi m'attendre mais à chaque lecture, je n'arrivais pas à canaliser mes émotions.

\- Tu peux commencer.. fis-je.

Clarke s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer :

" Chère Lexa,

Le jour où tu recevras cette lettre signifiera que je ne fais malheureusement plus parti de ce monde. Le jour où tu recevras cette lettre marquera un nouveau départ dans ta vie.  
Le jour où tu recevras cette lettre marquera le début de ta vie de femme accomplie.  
Je t'ai choisi, ma chère fille. Tu me remplaceras à la tête de l'entreprise familiale. Tu me détesteras surement en l'apprenant, plus que tu ne me détestes déjà. J'ai toujours vu en toi cette âme de leader qui vivait en moi et tes ancêtres. Tu penseras surement que c'est un canular, une blague de mauvais goût, juste par le fait que j'ai marqué "Lexa" et non "Alexandria"; mais c'est pourtant vrai ma fille.

Tu auras peut-être du mal à y croire, mais je t'aime ma fille, je t'ai toujours aimé. Je fus certainement un peu trop dur avec toi mais cela à porter ces fruits. Tu es devenues la femmes que j'espérais que tu deviennes. Une femme forte, de confiance, honnête et qui sais prendre ses responsabilités. Tu es tenace et déterminée. Ce monde a besoin d'une femme comme toi pour le diriger, pour le rendre meilleur. C'est pour cela que je t'ai choisi, Lexa. Pour ton ouverture d'esprit inouïe et pour ton grand cœur.

Le monde est féroce ma fille. La concurrence est rude, tu devras vite t'imposer dans ce monde empli d'animaux sauvages. Bats toi pour de nobles causes, des causes qui te tiendront à cœur. Cette entreprise ne devra jamais te changer. N'oublis jamais d'où tu viens.

Je te quitte sur ces mots. La maladie m'emporte à petit feu mais je tenais à vous écrire. Oso gonplei nou ste odon, Leksa. À toi de continuer mon travaille.

J'espère te revoir un jour ma fille.

May we meet again. "

\- Wow... C'est, wow. fit Clarke.

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et je vis son visage se décomposer.

\- Ça va..? me demande t-elle doucement.

Je sentis enfin les larmes perler le long de mes joues. Je vins immédiatement les sécher et m'éclaircis la voix.

\- J'étais à San Diego. Les funérailles ont eu lieu Mercredi et..

Je recommençai à pleurer.

\- Hey Lexa..

Elle posa la lettre à côté et posa ses mains sur mes joues comme à son habitude.

\- Je voulais pas te faire de mal.. J-Je ne voulais pas te laisser, mais j'y étais obligée. P-pardon..

Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus. C'était comme si je m'abandonnais à elle. Son visage s'adoucit légèrement mais l'inquietude prit place sur son visage.

\- Calme toi Lexa je t'en pris...

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Clarke..

Je ne pouvais m'arrêter. La belle blonde regarda autour d'elle. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle décida de monter à califourchon sur moi et de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, me prenant complètement au dépourvu.

Le baisé était doux comme à ses habitudes. Je me calmais immédiatement et lui rendus son baisé. Après quelques secondes elle recula, gardant toujours ses mains sur mes joues.

\- Ça va aller ? me demande t-elle en séchant quelques une de mes larmes.

J'hochai doucement de la tête.

\- Bien, fit la belle blonde en me caressant les cheveux.

Un long silence s'installa. Il n'était pas gênant, loin de là. Il était reposant. Clarke ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle resta à califourchon sur moi pendant de longues et agréables minutes.

Je brisai enfin ce silence :

\- Viens avec moi à San Diego..

\- Quoi ? demande t-elle assez surprise.

\- Viens avec moi à San Diego. Juste pour le week-end. Je dois faire une conférence de presse Dimanche et comment dire...

\- Tu as le trac ?

Elle esquissa un très mince sourire tandis que j'hochai de la tête pour acquiescer.

\- Awn c'est mignon! se moqua t-elle en me tirant doucement la joue.

\- Arrête c'est pas marrant... fis-je moins enjouée qu'elle. Je vais devoir parler devant une cinquantaine de journaliste et de caméras. Le pays verra ma tête...

J'eus des sueurs froides juste à y penser.

\- Ouai, dit comme ça c'est pas mignon.. Je viens.

\- C'est vrai ?

Elle hocha rapidement de la tête en souriant légèrement.

\- Merci..

Cela me touchait. C'est vrai quoi, je n'étais pas là pour elle mais, elle, le sera pour moi. J'étais si égoïste...

Je posai mes mains sur sa taille. Ce n'étais que maintenant que je remarquais ces grandes cernes et son teint pâle.

Vraiment égoïste..

\- Clarke ?

\- Oui ?

\- Quand est la dernière fois où tu as fait une vraie nuit ? demandai-je.

Elle lâcha un petit reniflement et détourna le regard. Okay.. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Clarke... commençai-je en le redressant un peu, la maintenant toujours contre moi.  
Je deviens égoïste. Vraiment égoïste. Et je te demande encore pardon. Pardon d'avoir été si égoïste. Pardon de ne pas avoir tenu mes promesses. Mais maintenant c'est fini tout ça. Plus d'excuse puisque je serai la pour toi. Dorénavant je sais ce que je veux.  
Je te veux toi, Clarke Griffin. Toi et tout tes petits défauts dont je me ferais un malin plaisir à tous les découvrir. Je sais que je ne te mérite pas. Tu es bien trop parfaite pour moi... Mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans toi... Parce que Clarke, je t'aime ! Je t'aime comme j'ai jamais aimé personne et... Maintenant tu vas me prendre pour une folle... dis-je en me frottant nerveusement la nuque.

Avais-je vraiment dit tout ça ?!  
Je n'osais plus la regarder. Je ne m'étais jamais confier comme cela. À personne...

\- Lexa ? Regarde moi, fit-elle.

Je pris une grande inspiration et la regardai. Elle esquissa un doux sourire et Ses yeux couleurs océan brillaient de mille feux. Clarke était-elle...émue ?

\- Est-ce une déclaration d'amour façon Woods ? ironisa t-elle.

\- Euh... On peut dire ça. Désolée, j'ai jamais fait ça avant..

Elle rit légèrement. Je baissai de nouveau la tête, honteuse. Ma belle blonde posa deux doigts sous mon menton et me releva immédiatement la tête, me forçant ainsi à la regarder.

\- Lexa, tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

Je ne répondus pas.

\- Bon je ne saurai pas comment répondre à ta belle déclaration. Alors...

Elle approcha son visage du mien et captura mes lèvres. Le baisé fut doux et intense. Je lui laissais l'accès complète à ma bouche. Nous finissions par reculer quand Clarke fut à bout de souffle. Elle me sourit et je vis que ses yeux étaient intensément plus foncés.

Je prenais note.

\- Tu es une "Good Kisser" Griffin, j'aime bien! dis-je en esquissant un sourire en coin.

\- Je te retourne le compliment Woods! fit-elle en attrapant ma veste. D'ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup ton look aujourd'hui, c'est loin d'être ton style mais ça te vas très bien ! Ça te rends plus femme.

Elle me tira doucement à elle. Entreprenante la Griffin.

\- Donc tu es en train dire qu'avant, j'avais un look de gamine. fis-je d'un air faussement blessé.

\- Un peu... Mais ce look de gamine t'allait très bien aussi ! Allez tais toi maintenant, tu m'as manqué..

Je ris légèrement et je vins capturer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Je me sentais parfaitement biens avec elle. Le monde autour de nous disparaissait, emportant avec lui tout nos problèmes. Seule Clarke ne comptait à mes yeux en ce moment. Ma belle et unique blonde.

\- Psst Octavia! Prends ton téléphone vite !

Je reconnus facilement la voix de Raven. Je me décollai doucement de Clarke et soupirai en voyant les deux brunes.

\- Rha O'! T'es lente !

\- La ferme Reyes! cria O'.

Je lançai un regard désespéré à Clarke et elle descendu de sur moi.

Liste noir:  
Raven Reyes. Octavia Blake.

\- C'est pas vrai... soupirais-je en regardant une nouvelle fois Clarke.

Clarke me regarda hilare puis les deux folles s'asseyèrent près de nous.

\- Alors les deux amourettes ? commença Raven avec un sourire maléfique aux lèvres.

Je regardai Clarke et me frottai la nuque.

\- Je pense qu'on est plus en froid.. dis-je doucement.

\- Tu pense ? demande O'.

\- On ne l'est plus! reprit Clarke.

Je la regardai une nouvelle fois et lui souris légèrement. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et me rendit mon sourire.

\- D'ailleurs les filles, commençais-je avant de passer par l'interrogatoire de Raven. Ça vous dit de venir à San Diego avec moi ce week-end ?

Elles se regardèrent puis acquiescèrent avec joie. Je leur expliquais donc les raisons de mon déplacement et leur expliquais rapidement le programme de ce week-end. Je leur propose même de venir dormir chez moi pour qu'on puisse gagner du temps pour aller à la gare. Une nouvelle ligne de train à grande vitesse venait d'ouvrir. Maintenant, nous mettons trois heures trente pour aller de San Francisco à San Diego contre dix-sept heures auparavant.

J'envoyais donc un message à mon assistante pour lui informer de la venue de mes invités.

\- Ouh! Woods Corp rigole pas ! fit Raven.

Je relève la tête vers elle et mis un peu de temps à comprendre qu'elle parlait de mon nouveau téléphone.

\- Ah ça..

\- Quoi ça ?! C'est le dernier iPhone quand même ! Je peux voir de plus près, s'il te plait? Promis je fais gaffe !

\- Si tu veux..

Je lui tendu mon téléphone.

\- Wow il est trop beau ! fit Octavia en le regardant.

\- On peut faire des photos ?! rajouta Raven.

\- Je-Je sais pas, c'est mon téléphone professionnel alors..

\- Pro en plus ! Est-ce que tu as le numéro de Rihanna ? me demanda Raven.

\- Euh.. Nan.. fis-je, un peu désespérée.

\- Bono alors ?! rajouta O'.

Je secouai la tête et regardai Clarke. Elle rit.  
Aide moi au lieu de rire..

\- Celui d'Hilary Clinton ? continua Raven.

\- Je pense pas mais elle a le numéro d'une certaine Luna. réplique O'.

\- Okay Stop! Donnez moi ça ! dis-je en reprenant mon téléphone.

\- Ouuh! Tu as des choses à caché Woods ? me demande Raven.

Clarke arrêta de subitement de rire. Je tournai ma tête vers elle et elle fit mine de reprendre son cahier de dessin. Jalouse la petite Clarke ?

Je notais aussi.

\- C'est juste mon assistante! Elle vient de vous prendre vos billets. Mais je peux toujours lui demander d'annuler la réservation si tu veux.

\- Okay je ferme ma grosse bouche.. Concéda Raven.

Tout le monde rit sauf Clarke. Elle a l'air concentrée sur son dessin.

\- Alors le train sera au environ de 8 heures et.. Raven me coupa.

\- 8 heures ?! Mais c'est tôt !

\- Raven.

\- Okay okay...

\- Alors ça veut dire qu'on arrivera vers 11h35 à la gare de San Diego. Delà, mon chauffeur nous déposera dans un hotel et vous aurez l'après-midi de libre. J'aurai un rendez vous avec l'avocat de mon père vers 14 heures alors je ne veux pas vous retenir pour rien. On se retrouvera vers 20h où on dinera ensemble. Bon je vous préviens, il fait vraiment pas beau à San Diego et il fait froid alors...

\- D'où le manteau que tu porte alors qu'il fait facile 23 degrés ? se moqua Octavia.

\- Ouai voilà! Depuis que je suis partie il fait pas plus de 15 degrés! Sa gèle..

\- Frileuse! dit Raven.

\- Ouai bon.. J'ai pas envie de tomber malade, et puis cette veste est plutôt confortable!

Les deux brunes rirent légèrement.

\- Pour dimanche, la conférence de presse aura lieu à midi. Je vous donnerai une heure précise pour que vous veniez avant les journalistes. Ensuite vous faites ce que vous voulez de l'après midi. Notre train de retour sera à 20h.  
Ça vous va ?

\- C'est bon pour moi! dit Octavia.

\- Pareille pour moi, fit Raven.

Je me retournai vers Clarke.

\- Clarke ? l'appelais-je.

Elle releva la tête vers moi et me sourit faiblement.

\- Du moment que je suis avec toi, tout me va.

Je souris à ses mots. J'ai des papillons dans le ventre. Wow..

\- Awn c'est mignon tout plein ! cria Raven.

\- Rav' ! fit O' en lui donnant un coup.

\- Okay okay, je me tais..

Je regardai les deux brunes puis je reçus une alerte sur mon téléphone.

\- Vous m'excuserez mais je dois y aller.. dis-je en me relevant.

\- Où vas tu ? demanda Clarke.

\- Madame Indra est absente, ce qui veut dire que je suis en Week-end!

\- Connasse, dit Raven.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Rae. J'ai donc pris un rendez vous avec mon avocat pour voir les dernières modalités concernant le testament et mon contrat à vie. soupirais-je.

\- Wow... dit Octavia. C'est vrai que je ne l'avais jamais vu de cette angle..

La sonnerie retentit. Clarke rangea ses affaires.

\- Vous avez cours d'Italien ?

\- Ouai on est pas en Week-end nous ! se plaint Raven en se levant.

Je secouai la tête avant de répondre.

\- 20 h chez moi alors. Ça vous va ?

\- Ouep! dit O'.

\- À plus tard Woods! fit Raven.

Elles partèrent, me laissant seule avec Clarke. La blonde se leva et me fit face.

\- Ça va ? Tu as l'air.. bizarre.

\- Je suis juste très fatiguée.. C'est rien..

J'eus un pincement au cœur.

\- Je te promet que tu vas beaucoup mieux dormir ce soir. dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

\- J'espère parce que j'en peux plus.. fit-elle en me serrant comme elle put à elle.

La fatigue se faisant ressentir dans sa voix mais aussi dans son étreinte. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça.

\- Tient encore une heure ma belle, lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille puis je dépose un long et tendre baisé sur la joue.

\- Mouai...

Elle avait fermé les yeux.

\- Tu vas vraiment t'endormir contre moi là ? lui demandais-je ironiquement.

\- Hmm...

Je ris légèrement et approchant ma bouche de ton oreille.

\- Allez je crois en toi Griffin! Tu es ma petite Warrior et tu vas tenir debout encore une heure !

Je la vis esquisser un petit sourire. Elle allait réellement s'endormir. Clarke ouvrit enfin ses yeux et s'éloigna de moi.

\- Je te déteste. fit-elle.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime bien ! dis-je en rigolant et je fourrais mes mains dans mes poches.

Clarke ramassa son sac qu'elle mit sur son dos. Elle approche ensuite de moi, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un petit baisé sur ma joue.

\- À plus tard belle brune! chuchota t-elle en s'éloignant.

Je faisais une demi tête de plus que Clarke. Et je trouvais toujours aussi mignon la façon qu'elle avait à se mettre sur la pointe de ses pieds.

\- À plus tard belle blonde ! Criais-je pour qu'elle m'entendante.

Ce fut ainsi, le cœur léger, que je partis à mon rendez-vous dans le centre ville.

Le rendez-vous dura une éternité. Je dû signer des tas de paperasses, enfin je vous épargne les détails. Il était presque 19h30 quand je rentrais chez moi. J'ai été prise au piège dans les embouteillages. Ce qui voulait dire que je n'avais plus de patience.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, je vus que Raven et Octavia étaient déjà arrivées. Anya se jeta dans sur moi et me questionna de plusieurs questions. J'évitais soigneusement quelques une mais cela ne semblait manifestement pas la déranger. Lincoln lui, m'ignorait un peu. Je lui avais téléphoné plus tôt et lui avais expliqué la situation, sans pour autant lui annoncer le choix de notre père. Ils étaient tous installés dans le canapé.

Je retirai mes chaussures puis ma veste et m'approchai d'eux.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on mange ce soir ? Pizza ça vous va ?

\- Ça me va ! dit Anya.

\- Pareille! répond Raven.

Octavia répondut également par l'affirmative. Je me retournais alors vers Lincoln, qui n'avait pas encore répondue.

\- Linc ?

Il me lança un regard noir puis monta dans sa chambre sans m'adresser un mot. Sa porte claqua une fois dans sa chambre, faisant vibrer les murs de la maison.

\- Wow.. fit O'. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais ?

\- Je-J'en sais rien. Il est en colère contre moi...

\- On a vu ça oui, dit Anya.

Je soupirai légèrement puis m'approchai du porte manteau. Je plongeai ma main dans la poche intérieur de ma veste et en sortie la lettre de Lincoln. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de la lui donner jusqu'à maintenant. C'était le bon moment non ?

Je revins vers Octavia et lui tendus la lettre. Elle me regarda sans comprendre puis l'attrapa.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? me demande t-elle.

\- Une lettre de mon père pour Lincoln..

Tout le monde me regarda. Un silence de plombs s'installa. Je décidai de le briser :

\- Tu vas monter voir Lincoln. Tu vas t'assoir sur le lit et tu vas la lui donner. Je pense qu'il n'aura pas la force de la lire alors tu le feras.  
Il aura besoin de quelqu'un et je sais que je ne serai pas ce quelqu'un. Il aura besoin de toi Octavia. Alors s'il te plait, fais le pour moi..

C'était dur à dire mais c'était pourtant vraie. À l'heure d'aujourd'hui, Lincoln me détestait. Je l'avais trahis. Et il me détestera surement encore plus après avoir lu cette lettre.

Elle regarda un long moment la lettre puis acquiesça. O' se leva du canapé et partit rejoindre Lincoln.

\- Je vais aller commander les Pizzas.. dis-je en allant en direction de la cuisine pour éviter l'interrogatoire.

En vain...

\- Lexa ? m'appela Anya.

Je me figeai et me retournai doucement vers elle.

\- As-tu eu la même lettre ? demande t-elle.

J'acquiesçais doucement, le regard vide.

\- D'accord... Tu peux allez commander les pizza.

C'était tout ? Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

J'hochai de la tête et partis dans la cuisine.  
Je commandai 3 pizzas. Je restai un long moment dans la cuisine. De tas de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ?

Je sortis de mes esprits quand j'entendus la sonnette.

\- J'y vais ! criais-je.

Je pris l'argent nécessaire pour payer les pizza et me précipitai vers la porte. Je l'ouvris.

\- Owh, c'est bien mieux que des pizzas ! fis-je.

\- Euh... T'es pas mal non plus! dit Clarke.

Je ris légèrement et me décalai pour la laisser entrer.

\- Installes toi et fais comme chez toi! Tiens, donnes moi ta valise et ta veste, je vais te débarrasser.

Elle sourit et me donna le tout. Elle alla directement dans le salon. Je m'apprêtais à refermer la porte mais au même moment, le livreur arriva. Je posai la veste de Clarke sur la valise et payai le livreur. Une fois fait, je pris les pizzas, le remerciai et refermai la porte.

En revenant dans le salon, je vis ma blonde et Anya rire aux éclats. Surement à cause d'une blague de Raven. Je posai alors les pizzas sur la table basse.

\- Raven! Trouve un film à regarder, je vais aller me mette en pyjama. dis-je

\- Okay !

\- Attends je vais aussi me changer comme ça, ça sera déjà fait. fit Clarke.

Je lui souris et partis prendre sa valise. Nous montions alors à l'étage et je l'amenai dans ma chambre.

\- Voilà.. dis-je en ouvrant la porte. Voici ma grotte. plaisantais-je en posant sa valise dans un coin.

Ma chambre était décorées à mon image. 3 murs gris clairs, un mur rouge. Des posters de groupes de rock jonchaient les murs. Un lit deux places, un bureau et au dessus, une guitare acoustique Harley Benton noir brillant. Une merveille entre autre.

C'est surement la première chose que Clarke vu puisqu'elle s'approcha doucement d'elle.

\- Wow...

Je souris et m'assis sur mon lit.

\- Lincoln me l'a offert pour mes 17 ans.

\- Tu sais en jouer ? me demande t-elle, ne lâchant pas la guitare des yeux.

\- Ouep! Petite démonstration ?

Elle se retourna vers moi mais ne dit rien.  
Quelque chose clochait.

\- Clarke ?

\- Mon père avait la même.. dit-elle doucement en se tournant de nouveau vers la guitare.

Je me levai immédiatement et m'approchai doucement d'elle. La seule chose que je savais sur le père de Clarke est qu'il était mort suite à un accident de voiture. Clarke était très proche de son père. Elle avait été très affectée par sa mort.

\- Je peux la retirer si tu veux.. Cela ne me dérange pas tu sais.

\- Nan. Ne la retire pas. S'il te plait. fit-elle avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, Clarke.

Elle me prit ensuite dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller d'accord ? assurai-je en lui caressant doucement le dos.

Elle hocha doucement de la tête. J'aimerai qu'elle me parle de son père. C'était quelqu'un de très important pour elle après tout. Son confident, celui qui lui a apprit à vivre dans ce monde hostile... Je ne pouvais pas la forcer à s'ouvrir à moi. Le jour où elle se décidera, je serai là pour elle.

Je mis fin à l'étreinte et lui proposa d'aller ce changer. Je pris mon short et mon débardeur et alla me changer dans la salle de bain. Une fois fini, je redescendus rejoindre Raven et Anya.

\- Alors Raven ?!

Raven sursauta et je me rend compte qu'elle est un peu trop proche d'Anya ! Elle s'éloigna de ma cousine et me regarda.

\- Conjuring ! Ça te va ?

\- Ouai! dis-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé.

Je les regardai avec un petit sourire en coin. Je voyais bien Anya virer à l'écarlate.

\- Bon et bien moi je vais aller donner des pizza à Lincoln et Octavia ! dit ma cousine en prenant des pizzas.

\- Ouai, fais dont ça.

Anya me regarda furtivement et monta à l'étage avec une boite de pizza. J'en profitai alors pour me retourner vers Raven.

\- Anya hein ? me moquais-je.

\- La ferme Woods...

\- Tu as mon feu vert. Mais si tu la blesse, je te tues Raven.

\- Haha très drôle..

\- Je ne plaisante pas. Et encore moins pour le fait que je te tue si tu la blesse. dis-je sérieusement.

Raven me regarda alors, cherchant à trouver si je la taquinais où non.

\- Merde tu mens pas en plus, fit Raven.

Je montais et abaissai plusieurs fois un sourcil puis tournai ma tête vers les escaliers quand j'entendu du bruit venir de ces derniers. C'était Clarke et Anya. Je souris quand je vis que Clarke ne portait qu'un simple short et un long t-shirt.

\- De quoi vous parliez ? nous demanda Clarke en s'essayant près de moi.

\- De rien, dit Raven.

\- Se le fait que je pourrais tuer Raven si je le voulais, fis-je l'air de rien.

Tout le monde me regarda, étonné.

\- Quoi ? Je plaisante !

\- Pendant un instant j'y ai cru. dit Clarke en ouvrant une bière qui était sur la table.

\- Merci de dire que je suis une meurtrière.

Un nouveau blanc où tout le monde me regarde.

\- Okay on change sujet ! fis-je en tapant des mains.

\- Ouai bonne idée! commenta Raven.

\- Bon on se le regarde ce film ?! fit Anya en s'asseyant près de Raven.

\- Let's Go!

Je pris une assiette et me servit en pizza. Une fois que tout le monde fut installée, Anya lança le film. Clarke s'installa contre moi et me piqua une part de pizza.

\- Tu me dois une part de Pizza. chuchotais-je.

\- C'est ça oui! Dans tes rêves !

Je la regardai en faisant mine d'être choquée.

\- Choquée. Tu viens de me blessée Clarke Griffin!

\- Chuuuut! fit Raven.

Je lui lançai un regard noir puis reposait mes yeux sur Clarke.

\- Méchante, fis-je.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime bien, dit elle en terminant sa part de Pizza.

Je t'aime bien ? C'est tout ? Okay..  
Je suis un peu déçue quand même.. À quoi je m'attendais franchement ?

Je ne dis plus rien et regardai le film en mangeant ma part de Pizza.

Clarke sembla remarquer mon changement d'état puisqu'elle tente de faire quelques approches. Bisou sur la joue, dans le cou. Mais je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce.

\- Pause ! Cria Raven en mettant le film en arrêt. Je dois faire pipi !

\- T'es sérieuse ?! m'écriais-je.

\- Plus que sérieuse! dit-elle en se levant du lit et en montant à l'étage.

Je soupirai et vis qu'Anya s'était endormie.

\- Je vais la mettre dans son lit...

Je me levai et m'approchai de ma cousine.

\- Besoin d'aide ? me demande Clarke.

\- Non ça ira, merci.

Je passais un bras sous la nuque d'Anya et un autre bras derrière ses genoux. Je me relevai et emmenai Anya dans sa chambre qui était situé au rez-de-chaussée. Je l'installai dans son lit et je remarquai qu'il y avait un matelas par terre. Surement pour Raven.

Je revins dans le salon et Raven n'était toujours pas revenue. Clarke, quant à l'elle, pianotait sur son téléphone. Je repris donc ma place et m'ouvris une bière.

\- Me ferais-tu la tête ? me demande la belle blonde.

Je la regardais. Elle n'a même pas pris la peine de relever la tête.

\- Nan pourquoi ? dis-je en buvant une gorgée de ma boisson.

Clarke finit par verrouiller son téléphone et me regarda.

\- Tu as l'air distance.

\- Je ne le suis pas.

\- Si tu l'es.

\- Nan.

\- Si.

\- Bon on va continuer encore longtemps ? dis-je, légèrement agacée.

\- Parle moi Lexa...

\- Nan parce que tout va bien.

\- Comme si j'allais te croire..

Je levai les yeux au ciel en l'entendant. Après tout c'était légèrement ridicule. Nan ?  
Je l'attrapai par les hanches et la fis s'assoir à califourchon sur moi. Elle me regardait surprise mais arborait un joli petit sourire.

\- Je ne te fais pas la tête. chuchotais-je en lui caressant ses jambes nues.

\- Entreprenante la Woods. fit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Clarke passa ses bras autours de ma nuque.

\- Alors là, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur moi!

Elle rit légèrement et se pencha vers moi pour capturer mes lèvres. Le baisé fut plus intense, plus ardent, plus intime que les premiers. Mais Raven fit son apparition :

\- Bon les filles je crois que je vais aller dormir parce sinon je vais.. wow! Prenez vous une chambre ! s'écria Raven.

Je poussais Clarke sur le canapé et regardais Raven l'air de rien.

\- Aie!

\- Beurk je vais être traumatisée. fit Raven, comme écœurée.

\- Exagère pas! On a rien fait ! dis-je.

Elle ne répondu pas et alla vers la chambre d'Anya, toujours avec son sourire en coin. Je soupirai et me retournai vers Clarke.

\- Ça va je t'ai pas fait mal ?

\- Ça va.. dit-elle en se relevant. Bordel t'es puissante du bras..

Je ris légèrement.

\- Je fais de la boxe, tu t'en rappelle ?

\- Ah oui c'est vrai..

Elle avait l'air épuisée.

\- Aller monte te coucher, je vais ranger un peu.

\- Okay.. dit-elle en se levant et monta à l'étage.

Je soupirai légèrement et rangeai le bordel.

Une bonne vingtaines de minutes plus tard, après avoir vérifié que les portes soient fermés, je rejoins Clarke dans la chambre.

Elle était allongée sur mon lit, dos à moi. Je refermais délicatement la porte de la chambre et m'approchai d'elle.

\- Clarke ? chuchotais-je.

Elle ne répondu pas, prouvant que ma belle blonde s'était endormie. Je souris faiblement et viens m'installer près d'elle. Je couvrais nos deux corps d'une couverture quand elle se tourna vers moi.

\- hmm c'est toi.. ? demande t-elle à moitié endormie.

\- Excuse moi... J'essayerai d'être plus discrète. fis-je en chuchotant.

\- C'est rien...

Elle se colla automatiquement à moi. C'était étrange. Étrange mais vraiment agréable.  
Je posais alors une main sur sa hanche et nos jambes s'entremêlèrent automatiquement. Comme si mes jambes étaient destinées à être collées à celles de Clarke.

\- Bonne nuit Clarke, dis-je en lui embrassant le front. Je ne bougerai pas d'un poil, je te le promet.

Je la vis esquisser un sourire paresseux et resserra notre étreinte.

\- Merci... Bonne nuit Lexa..

Elle fini par s'endormir à cause de la fatigue. Je la surveillai durant un moment, ayant peur qu'elle ne fasse un cauchemar, mais rien ne se passe. Clarke dormait à point fermé. Je lui caressais doucement sa jambe pour lui prouver ma présence. Sa peau était douce et chaude. Enivrante.

Je finis par m'assoupir dans les bras de ma belle blonde.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensait ?**

 **Les retrouvailles..Lexa finalement grande héritière de Words corp..Un voyage à San Diego en approche..**

 **Tous ce passe bien pour le moment mais est ce que ça va continuer dans cette direction ? Vous le serez la semaine prochaine ahah!**

 **A l'année prochaine et bonne soirée !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

 _ **Hey ! Oui vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi ahah, je tenais à m'excusais pour ce retard d'un peu plus de deux semaines, c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive. Promis vous ne serez plus autant de temps sans un chapitre.. Néanmoins je dois avouer que mes études supp me prenne de plus en plus de temps alors pour ne pas avoir des publications aussi désordonnés que celle ci je préfère vous prévenir que la publication sera désormais de une à deux semaines max, je publierai soit toute les semaines comme je le faisait avant si j'ai un peu de temps pour publier ou alors se seras toute les deux semaines.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous comprendrez ce petit impératif et je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse à votre lecture !**_

 _ **Lecture de presque 10 000 mot en espérant que cela comble un peu le manque de ces derniers temps.**_

 _ **L' histoire et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. (Lisonic1)**_

* * *

 **~ PDV Clarke ~**

DRIIIIIIIING

Je fronçais les sourcils en entendant un bruit. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un réveil ? Ah oui c'est vrai... Je sentis quelqu'un se redresser lourdement contre moi et le réveil cessa de sonner. La personne se rallongea et lâcha un long soupir.

Je ne me rappelai que maintenant que je m'étais endormie avec Lexa. Je me frottais les yeux puis les ouvrais doucement. J'avais du mal à me réveiller le matin, je tenais sûrement ça de mon père. Mais aujourd'hui, je trouvai la force de me lever.

Je souris en voyant que Lexa avait, contrairement à moi, du mal à se réveiller. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, son visage endormie était tournée vers moi. Elle paraissait si paisible, comme si rien ne pouvait déranger à son profond sommeil. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et retombaient le long de son corps. Ils étaient plus ondulés que d'habitude, la rendant plus sublime qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Lexa était magnifique. Du genre sexy. Si un jour vous cherchiez l'allégorie de la beauté, vous n'aviez pas à aller bien loin. Il suffisait juste de taper chez Lexa Woods.

Un de ses bras était placé autour de moi, me laissant contempler de plus près, son magnifique tatouage tribal. Je passais donc mes doigts dessus et dessinais le contour du tatouage. Il était vraiment impressionnant.

J'entendis Lexa soupirer une énième fois. Je continuais à dessiner son tatouage du bout de mes doigts quand je l'entendis :

\- Hello toi. dit Lexa, d'une magnifique voix rauque.

Je m'arrêtai net et un frisson parcouru mon corps. Était-ce normal ? Lexa avait beaucoup d'effet sur moi alors... Je tournai ma tête vers la belle brune et souris. Son visage était encore endormi mais elle n'avait nullement perdu son charme.

\- Coucou. fis-je en me tournant vers elle.

Je me retournais complètement vers Lexa et je sentis l'étreinte, qu'exerçait son bras musclé autour de moi, se resserrer, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

\- Bien dormi Princesse ? me demande t-elle.

Un nouveau frisson. Quelque soit la chose avec laquelle elle m'avait piqué, c'était puissant...

\- J'ai vraiment bien dormi. Ton matelas est vraiment confortable ! dis-je en voulant légèrement la provoquée.

Lexa fit mine d'être offusquée. Elle avait le don de contrôler ses expressions faciales. Elle pouvait avoir un visage fermé avec un regard qui pouvait vous glacer le sang comme un visage surprise comme qu'elle était en train de faire. Cela m'impressionnait à chaque fois.

Mais le plus impressionnant, c'était que si vous vouliez déceler sa vraie humeur, il ne faillait que regarder ses yeux émeraudes. Ils pouvaient dégager tellement de sentiment à la fois que comprendre ce qu'elle ressent en devenait complexe. Il fallait juste savoir lire ses yeux.

\- J'aurai pensé que tu parlerais d'autre chose comme par exemple, je sais pas moi, de mes bras ou de ma présence. Enfin bon... dit-elle faussement blessée.

\- Pas besoin d'en parler. commençais-je. Tout ça tu le sais déjà. Que j'aime tes bras, dis-je en passa mes doigts sur le bras qui m'enroulait la taille, je me sens en sécurité avec.J'aime aussi ta présence. J'ai moins peur de tout ça quand tu es là... Tu me fais oublier des choses que je veux oublier et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Lexa sourit et ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais elle est coupée par quelqu'un qui toque a la porte.

\- Levée vous les filles ! Le petit dej' est prêt !

Nous reconnaissions aisément la voix d'Octavia. Lexa soupira en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- On reprendra cette discussion plus tard. Dit-elle.

Lexa se leva difficilement du lit puis me regarda.

\- Enfin si tu le veux..

Elle se frotta la nuque. Lexa le faisait quand elle était légèrement embarrassée. Oui, j'avais pris le temps d'analyser ses moindres faits et gestes.

Je souris donc en la voyant faire, m'étirai doucement et me redressai.

\- Pourquoi pas. dis-je simplement en me levant du lit.

Lexa me rendu mon sourire. Je m'apprêtais à actionner la poignée de la porte mais :

\- Attend! fit-elle.

Je me retournai vers elle et je la vis attraper un petit sweat, qui semblait lui appartenir.

\- Il fait un peu froid dans la maison alors, mets ça avant que tu ne tombe malade. Ça serait dommage... dit elle doucement.

Je souris un peu plus en attrapant le sweat et l'enfilai immédiatement. Il était légèrement grand pour moi. Je souris en reconnaissant l'odeur que dégageait le sweat. C'était son odeur. Elle était définitivement vraiment adorable.

Lexa me sourit puis ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre. Elle m'avait dit qu'il faisait froid dans la maison, mais elle était tout de même en short et en débardeur.

\- Tu ne te couvres pas ? demandais-je.

Elle s'arrêta en haut des escaliers et se tourna vers moi, mettant ses mains dans les poches de son short. Lexa esquissa un léger sourire en voyant que je m'inquiétais un peu.

\- On s'habitue au froid au file du temps. répond t-elle simplement.

Je ne répondus pas. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder son magnifique tatouage. Elle suivit mon regard et son sourire s'élargit.

Grillée ?

\- Ton tatouage est vraiment magnifique.. dis-je comme émerveillée.

\- Merci !

Elle observa également son tatouage.

\- Les guerriers natifs faisaient ce genre de tatouages. m'explique t-elle.

\- Donc tu te prends pour une guerrière ? fis-je en m'approchant doucement d'elle.

\- Un peu ! répond t-elle, fièrement , puis elle commença à descendre des escaliers.

\- Et tu en as d'autres ? demandais-je, en la suivant.

\- Ouep ! Plein d'autre.

\- Intéressant...

\- Je te les montrerai si tu reste sage. dit-elle comme si de rien n'étaient.

Je m'arrêtai en plein milieux des escaliers. Lexa s'arrêta également et se retourna vers moi, comprenant de suite mon malaise.

\- Je plaisante! commence t-elle pour me détendre. J'en ai un dans mon dos, si tu veux savoir. Il se voit un peu quand je met une brassière de sport.

Je soufflai enfin. Pourquoi avais-je réagis comme cela ? Il fallait que je me reprenne.

\- Dé..désolé.. balbutiais-je.

\- Désolé de quoi ? C'est moi qui me suis mal exprimée... fit-elle avant de reprendre son chemin.

Je la regardais partir en penchant la tête sur le côté. Quelque chose avait changé en elle. Quoi ? Je ne saurais vous le dire.

 **~ PDV Lexa ~**

Okay c'était bizarre dans l'escalier. Enfin bon. Je mourrais de faim! Octavia m'avait déjà préparé mon café du matin.

\- Oh mon dieu, je t'aime !

Je m'approchai de la brune et lui embrassai mille fois la vis Clarke détourner le regard et s'asseoir sur une des chaises hautes. C'est vrai que je ne l'avais pas embrassé ce matin. Enfin est ce que je pouvais le faire ? Je ne sais pas...

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes Heda ! Tout le monde m'aime voyons! fit fièrement Octavia.

Je lui donnai alors une petite tape sur l'épaule, ce qui la fit rire. Je repris petit à petit mon sérieux.

\- Comment à réagis Lincoln ? Il va bien ? demandais-je doucement.

Je m'inquiétais pour Lincoln. Il pensait que je lui avais planté un poignard dans le dos. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix... Il pouvait me rejeter mais il restera toujours mon frère, je n'arrêterai jamais d'être inquiète pour lui.

\- Il va mal Lexa... commence O'. Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi et...

\- Beaucoup pleuré ? la complétai-je.

Elle hocha de la tête.

\- Tu devrais rester ici avec lui.. Il a besoin de toi. Bon moi aussi mais j'ai déjà Clarke et Raven alors..

\- Je lui ai proposé mais il a refusé... Il veux que je reste avec toi et te soutienne. Il tient à toi Lex'.

\- Je sais...

\- Il s'inquiète pour toi..

\- Je le sais aussi... soupirais-je en détournant le regard.

Cela me faisait mal d'être en froid avec Lincoln. Après tout nous n'avions jamais été séparés.  
On était arrivé ici ensemble. Notre complicité est notre force. Enfin était...

\- Je sais pas comment me faire pardonner...

\- Tu trouveras Lex'. me rassure O' en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Tu trouves toujours.

Elle esquissa un mince sourire puis partit de la cuisine. Je soupirai et m'assis prés de Clarke. La blonde ne me regarda pas, et j'en fis de même.

Le petit déjeuner se fit dans le silence. Il était déjà 6h45 et informa au fille que nous devons sortir de la maison à 7h20. Je montai donc à l'étage pour me préparer.

7h05 et je fus déjà prête. Habillée d'un jean noir non trouée pour une fois, un simple t-shirt blanc et d'un blazer gris clair avec des coudières gris foncés. J'étais légèrement maquillée pour masquer ma fatigue. Il me manquait plus qu'a prendre ma valise et ma veste. J'ouvris la porte et je souris en voyant la magnifique vision qui s'offrait à moi.

Une Clarke en soutient gorge se tenait dos à moi. Elle se dandinait en choisissant un haut dans sa valise. Elle ne m'avait visiblement pas entendu entrer. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et m'approchai discrètement d'elle, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

\- Booh! fis-je en posant subitement mes mains sur ses hanches pour lui faire peur.

La blonde sursauta et poussa un léger cri de surprise. Elle se retourna ensuite vers moi.

\- Bordel Lexa ! Tu m'as fait peur ! dit-elle en me donnant un coup à l'épaule.

Je ris au éclat. Parce que oui, cela m'avait fait rire de la voir se dandiner comme ça et de l'avoir entendu crier comme elle l'avait fait.  
Cela paraissait sûrement enfantin mais oui, ça me faisait rire.

Cela n'échappait pas à Clarke, qui esquissa un petit sourire en posant ses mains sur mes joues. Elle essuya de son pouce quelque larmes de rire qui avaient fait leur apparition. Elle fixa ensuite mes yeux vert. Son bleu était si intense qu'un frisson parcouru la totalité de mon corps.

\- Ça va ? me demande t-elle.

Est ce que ça va ? Non, puisque ma vie allait bientôt prendre un nouveau tournant. J'allais vivre à cent à l'heure et je ne savais pas comment je gérerais tout cela. Oui, parce que je me sentais bien avec toi. Je savais que je pouvais être la vraie moi avec toi. Que je pourrais soulever des montagnes pour toi.

Bien sûr je n'étais pas prête à le lui dire de cette façon.

\- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs mais oui, ça va. Et tu n'y es pas pour rien. dis-je en ayant un sourire inhabituel aux lèvres.

Son sourire s'élargit et elle vint déposer un petit baisé au coin de mes lèvres. Nouveau baisé est égal à nouveau frisson.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite de moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder sa poitrine. Elle était juste parfaite. Ni trop volumineuse, ni trop plate. Parfaite.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus Woods ! dit-elle en enfilant un débardeur noir.

Je souris et baissai la tête en voyant que j'ai été démasquée. Je suis peut être la reine de la discrétion, mais concernant "mater" Clarke sans être vue, je n'étais pas très douée.

\- Bon je vais te laisser t'habiller tranquillement. dis-je en m'approchant de ma petite valise. On part dans 10 minutes, alors dépêche toi.

J'attrapai ma valise puis ma veste et m'approchai de la porte.

\- À vos ordres Heda! fit la belle blonde en mettant une chemise à carreaux noire et verte.

J'ouvris la porte et me retournai vers elle.

\- Tu vas pas lâcher l'affaire hein ?

\- Nop! me répond t-elle en ayant un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Je ris légèrement et sortis de la chambre sans dire un mot.

Il était précisément 8h17 et nous étions actuellement sur le quai. Octavia, Raven, Clarke et moi nous apprêtions à monter dans le train. Il y avait un monde fou et le train était déjà en retard. Super.

Clarke s'agrippa à mon manteau, ayant peur qu'on puisse se perdre de vue avec le monde qu'il y avait. Cela me fit sourire. Je finis par attraper sa main, sous les gloussement d'Octavia et Raven qui nous suivaient de près. Je leur lançais des regard noirs sans pour autant lâcher la main douce de ma belle blonde.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, nous trouvions nos places.

\- Wow Woods! Tu fais pas les choses à moitié ! fit Raven en s'installant.

En effet, Luna avait pris des places en classe affaire. Nous avions beaucoup plus de place que les classes économiques. Je ne disais rien et m'assis près de la fenêtre. Clarke s'assit à côté de moi pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je retirai mon manteau et sortis mon Macbook.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas travailler ? me demande Raven.

Je levai les yeux vers l'hispanique en sortant ma boite à lunettes.

\- J'ai pas vraiment le choix. dis-je en mettant mes lunettes de vue. Je dois rédiger mon discours...

\- Tu n'as pas des gens pour le faire ? fit O'.

\- Luna m'a proposé de le faire mais j'ai refusé.

\- Pourquoi dont ? me demanda alors Clarke.

Je tournai la tête vers elle et croisai ses merveilleux yeux azurs. Elle avait reposé sa tête sur sa main et me regardait attentivement, attendant sûrement ma réponse.

\- Je veux un discours qui me ressemble, avec du caractère et non avec des trucs bidons dedans. Et puis, j'arrive pas encore à demander des trucs à Luna alors...

Je vis Clarke esquisser un mini sourire vraiment adorable. Je me permis de remettre une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille. Elle était vraiment belle aujourd'hui. Comme tout les jours d'ailleurs ! Son visage était reposé, ses yeux bleus pétillaient et elle paraissait... heureuse ?

\- Hum hum.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et regardai Raven.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? fis-je.

\- On va passer 3h30 ici.

\- Et alors ?

\- J'ai pas envie de vous voir vous sauter dessus. Alors s'il vous plaît, attendez qu'on soit arrivée à San Diego!

Je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Raven regarda Octavia, fière de son coup. Je te tuerai un jour Reyes.

Je remarquais ensuite que les joues de Clarke avait prit quelques teintes de rose. Elle faisait mine d'être concentrée sur son téléphone. Je posai alors ma main sur sa cuisse ce qui la fit arracher un léger sourire. Elle ne lâcha néanmoins pas son regard de son téléphone.

Je retirai alors ma main, attrapai mon cellulaire et lui envoyai un message, comme si de rien n'était.

À Clarke: Ne t'en fait pas pour Reyes. Je la tiens en laisse.

Je la regardai du coin de l'œil et la vis esquisser un léger sourire. Elle pianota alors sur son téléphone.

À Lexa: La tenir en laisse ?

À Clarke: J'ai un secret à elle qu'elle ose pas trop dévoiler En bref, fais ce que tu veux

À Lexa: Vraiment ? Du genre t'embrasser ?

Je souris à son message. Okay on va jouer à sa Griffin.

À Clarke: Tu veux m'embrasser ? Mes lèvres te manquent déjà ?

À Lexa: Je ne répondrais pas à cette question

Je la regarde et lui mime un "Pourquoi", étant cacher derrière l'écran de mon ordinateur. Je n'eus qu'un haussement d'épaule pour réponse. Je ris légèrement et regardai mon ordinateur, me disant qu'il était grand temps de me mettre au boulot.

Une bonne vingtaines de minutes plus tard, quelqu'un arriva et posa violemment ses mains sur notre table, faisant sursauté mes trois accompagnatrices.

\- Salut Roan. dis-je en ne quittant pas mon écran des yeux.

\- Bonjour commandante. fit-il.

Roan aimait bien arriver comme ça, c'était pour ça que je le reconnu rapidement. Les deux brunes me regardèrent surprises. Clarke, quant à elle, regarda mon écran. Elle s'était légèrement rapprochée de moi, laissant nos épaules se toucher.

\- Que se passe t-il ? demandais-je.

\- Un de tes principaux concurrents pour la course à la tête de Woods Corp est à l'arrière du Wagon. Et, il tient une assez grosse mallette sous son bras.

Je relevai brusquement la tête vers Roan. Les deux brunes me lancèrent des regards interrogateurs.

\- Fait ce que tu as à faire, j'appelle Luna. dis-je en attrapant mon téléphone professionnelle.

\- Attends Lexa. Tu es sûr pour Luna ? me demande t-il.

\- C'est le moment, nan ? À quelques heures près ce n'est rien. Allez file régler ça.

\- D'accord boss. dit-il en se craquant les doigts et partit.

\- Ne me dit pas qu'il va le tuer ? Me demande Octavia, qui était devenue toute pâle.

\- Quoi ? Non! m'écriais-je. Je ne suis pas comme mon père...

Un silence gênant régna.

\- C'est une façon de parler ! Excuse-moi Clarke, je dois passer.

\- Pourquoi dois tu appeler cette Luna ? me demande la blonde.

Son ton était légèrement froid, ce qui me surpris.

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment en parler Clarke... dis-je embarrassée.

\- Même à moi ?

Mon cœur se serra. "Même à moi" ? Je ne pouvais malheureusement rien lui dire, même si j'en mourrais d'envie.

\- Je suis désolée ma belle.. fis-je doucement en détournant le regard.

Elle soupira et se leva pour me laisser passer, ce que je fis. Elle se rassit sans même me regarder. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Octavia pour voir si elle a compris ce qui venait de se passer mais elle haussa ses épaules. Mon regard se reposa sur la belle blonde qui regardait par la fenêtre.

\- Tu le sauras rapidement. Juste après le coup de fil...

Elle ne daigna même pas me regarder. Je soupirai légèrement, déçue, puis m'éloignai. J'appelai rapidement Luna lui demandant d'envoyer le communiqué. Le communiqué annoncera à tout les médias et presses que la société Woods Corps avait enfin trouvé son nouveau PDG. Dévoilant ainsi mon identité, restée jusqu'ici inconnue. Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière...

Je revins quelques minutes après avoir passé le coup de fil, reprenant ma place. Aucune de nous trois ne discutait. Octavia regardait un film sur son téléphone et Raven écoutait de la musique, les yeux fermés. Quand à Clarke, elle avait sorti un petit cahier et un crayon. Vous pouviez aisément deviner ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

J'avais du mal à me concentrer. Beaucoup de mal. Écrire des discours n'était nullement quelque choses que j'aimais faire... J'en avais rarement fait. Je fermais donc mon Macbook, ayant marre de tourner en rond.

Je regardai autour puis mes yeux se posaient sur Clarke. Elle était pleinement concentrer dans ce qu'elle faisait. Une petite ride avait fait son apparition entre ses sourcils. Je regardais ensuite la main qui tenait son crayon. Ses doigt avaient légèrement noirci. Elle avait sûrement estompé son dessin avec. Enfin, mes yeux se posèrent sur son dessin. J'esquissais un mince sourire en voyant ce qu'elle dessinait. Une fille, qui portaient des lunettes, était concentrée sur son ordinateur. Comme ce que j'étais en train de faire. Et étrangement, la fille qu'elle dessinait me ressemblait beaucoup.

Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas.

Elle leva les yeux pour regarder une nouvelle fois son modèle. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas remarqué que j'avais abandonné mon activité. Clarke referma rapidement son cahier et me regarda, gênée. Sa réaction ne fit qu'agrandir mon sourire.

\- Ton dessin est magnifique. fis-je.

\- Owh ça.. Ce n'est rien. dit-elle en frottant sa nuque.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu as un vrai talent Clarke !

Elle ne répondu pas. Le malaise de tout à l'heure semblait encore présent... Je relevai donc mes lunettes et regardai ma belle blonde.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Clarke ?

\- Rien... dit-elle en détournant le regard.

\- Si ! Il y a quelque chose.

\- Non..

\- Si ! fis-je en attrapa une de ses mains. Dis moi Clarke. J'aime pas te voir distante...

\- Okay... souffla t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel puis elle se tourna vers moi. J'aime peut-être pas que tu me caches des choses.

Lui cacher des choses ?!

\- Te cacher des choses ? demandais-je surprise. À quel sujet ?

\- Woods Corp, Luna et j'en passe...

Luna ? Owh je vois!

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire, ce qui ne l'échappa pas.

\- Pourquoi souris-tu ? me demande t-elle.

\- Serais-tu un peu jalouse de Luna ?

\- Quoi?! Non!

\- Un peu alors ! dis-je pour la taquiner.

\- Oui bon je suis jalouse et alors ?! Je suis jalouse de toutes ces personnes qui posent leurs yeux sur toi. Je suis jalouse de toute ces personnes qui passent du temps avec toi.  
Et alors c'est mal d'être jalouse ? De vouloir avoir sa petite amie juste pour soit ?

Ses paroles firent naître un feu de joie que je ne saurais expliquer.

\- Petite amie hein ? Répétai-je

\- Et bien oui. Enfin si tu le veux hein...

Clarke avait désormais le regard fuyant. Je m'approchai d'elle et passai un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Clarke ? Regarde moi.

Elle leva ses beaux yeux bleus vers moi.

\- Passe la journée et la soirée avec moi.  
On a jamais eu de vraie "date" alors.. S'il te plaît, acceptes. Et puis tu découvriras ma réponse même si je pense que tu la connais déjà!

\- Je..euh..

\- Mon rendez-vous est à 14h et il ne durera pas très longtemps. Ensuite je t'emmènerai quelque part. Puis on ira à la patinoire avec les filles et si tu veux, on pourra dîner ensemble.

\- Lexa..

\- Le dîner c'est un peu too much c'est ça ?

\- Nan c'est juste.. dit elle en regardant les deux brunes qui étaient en face de nous.

Je suivis son regard et compris très vite. Je reposai ensuite mes yeux sur elle.

\- Je sais que Octavia voudra faire les magasins et embarquera Raven avec elle. On sera seule toute l'après-midi. la rassurais-je.

\- Juste l'après-midi alors. J'aurai aimé un dîner mais avec Raven..

\- Le dîner sera pour une autre fois alors. fis-je en lui adressant un sourire en coin.

\- Hum.. Je pense avoir la réponse à ma question alors ! dit-elle en posant une de ses mains sur ma joue.

\- Ah oui ?

Elle hocha fièrement de la tête et vint capturer mes lèvres. Ce baisé était doux, comme à notre habitude, mais s'intensifia petit à petit. Ces lèvres étaient devenues une addiction pour moi.

Une douceur empoisonnée.

11h47.

Le train venait de s'arrêter à la gare de San Diego. Je donnai un coup de pieds à Raven pour la réveiller, ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- Debout Marmotte. fis-je.

Elle me lança un regard noir puis me montra son majeur. Je ris légèrement puis me retournai vers Clarke. Elle s'était assoupie contre moi après notre baisé et notre long moment de papotage. Elle m'avait beaucoup parlé d'elle et de sa mère, Abby. De leur relation depuis la mort de son père, Jake.

\- Clarke ? chuchotais-je.

\- Hum...

\- Lève toi princesse, on est à San Diego.

Elle se leva en sursaut à l'entente de mes mots. Nous la regardons toutes les trois un peu surprise. Mais mon regard s'adoucit quand je compris. Elle n'était jamais venue à San Diego auparavant. Clarke était le genre de personnes à visiter les musées et tous les parcs de la ville qu'elle visite. Cela me donnait une idée.

Je laissais donc le temps à Clarke de reprendre ses esprits le temps que de ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Un geste qu'elle trouva "adorable" de ma part. Remarque qu'Octavia et Raven ne ratèrent pas.

Peu importe ce qu'elles pensaient. Du moment que Clarke était heureuse, tout m'allait !

Je pris donc ma valise puis celle de Clarke et nous sortîmes du train. Quelques fouilles de sacs et autres tralala, nous sortîmes de la gare.

Roan m'avait prévenue qu'une voiture nous attendrait à la sortie. Je reconnus directement la voiture au loin et m'approchai de celle-ci. Le chauffeur se tenait devant, nous attendant.

\- Salut Nyko ! dis-je en lâchant une valise et en venant lui serrer la main.

\- Bonjour Lexa! fit-il simplement.

Nyko était mon chauffeur depuis je dirais toujours! C'était lui qui m'amenait à l'école et qui me récupérait. Il m'avait toujours écouté quand j'avais un problème. C'était un homme de confiance.

\- Les filles je vous présente Nyko, mon chauffeur et ami. Nyko je te présente: Octavia Blake, Raven Reyes et Clarke Griffin! dis-je en les montrant tour à tour.

Nyko leur serra la main tour à tour avant de prendre leur bagages. J'ouvris la porte du véhicule et regardai mes amies pour les laisser passer.

\- Attends attends. commença Raven. On va vraiment monter dans ce mini bus là ?!

Elle n'avait pas tord. Nyko était venu nous chercher à bord d'une Mercedes Classe V dernière génération noir vitre tintée. La voiture était vraiment énorme.

\- Euh, ouai ?..

\- Oh my god O'! On va monter dans la voiture des stars !

Les trois filles rirent ensembles. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Aller monte Raven, sinon je te laisse ici !

\- Okay okay ! dit elle en levant ses bras pour signe d'innocence.

Octavia et Raven montaient derrière et je montais devant avec Clarke. Je refermais la porte et Nyko baissait sa vitre pour pouvoir nous voir.

\- Où je vous emmène ? me demande t-il.

\- Emmène nous à l'hôtel, le même que la dernière fois.

\- À vos ordres commandante !

\- Oh et Nyko ? Il va falloir prendre un autre chemin, ne passe pas par Woods Corp...

Il me regarda dans son rétroviseur sans comprendre.

\- Le communiqué a été envoyé. dis-je simplement, en oubliant la présence de mes trois amies.

\- Owh.. Comment te sens-tu ? Pas trop stressée ?

\- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs..

\- Vous allez nous expliquer ce qu'est votre foutu communiqué la ?! cria presque Raven.

Je me retournai vers l'hispanique.

\- Ouai j'aimerai bien savoir aussi.. rajoute Clarke.

\- Me too! fit O'.

Je soupirai et regardai mon chauffeur.

\- Nyko ?

\- À vos ordres chef. dit-il en appuyant sur un bouton.

Un écran sortit du plafond, entre Clarke et moi. Je pris une petite télécommande dans la portière et mis aux informations.

\- Nous avons une information qui vient de nous parvenir. Nous connaissons enfin l'identité du nouveau PDG de la célèbre industrie Woods Corps. commence un monsieur.

\- En effet, la direction de Woods Corp a publié un communiqué révélant l'identité du successeur de Gustus Woods. Compléta une femme.

Des photos de mon père apparaissaient. Je fermai les yeux et cachai mon visage de mes mains. Je ne pouvais plus voir ça..

\- Il s'agit de sa fille Alexandria Woods, seulement âgée de 18 ans, qui remplacera son père à la tête de Woods Corp.

\- Et bah... Ils ont pris de bonnes photos ! dit Raven.

\- Oh il y a moi ! cria Octavia.

J'écartai les doigts pour voir l'écran et je soupirai en voyant que j'avais raison. Des photos issues de mon compte Instagram.  
Des photos de moi en soirée, des fois en maillot de bain... Merci les médias.

\- Nous retrouvons maintenant notre spécialiste en Économie. dit la présentatrice. Bonjour Mr Warren. Quels sont les problèmes que devra surmonter Woods Corps pour avoir choisi une PDG aussi jeune ?

\- Et bien Woods Corp devra regagner la confiance de...

\- Stop! criais-je en éteignant l'écran. Juste Stop...

Je gardai les yeux fermés et balançai la télécommande sur le siège. J'étais fatiguée, exténuée d'entendre les mêmes choses.

\- Lexa.. m'appela Clarke en s'approchant doucement de moi, malgré sa ceinture.

\- Nan.. lui dis-je. Ça va aller..

J'étais dépassée par les évènements. Moi, qui aimais un peu tout contrôler, je n'arrivais même plus à diriger sa vie.

Le reste du trajet se passait en silence. Personne n'osait parler après ça. Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant l'hotel. Je sortis en première de la voiture, ayant besoin de respirer.

Nyko s'occupait de nos bagages tandis qu'on entrait toutes les quatre dans l'hotel. Je pris rapidement nos clés et nous allions à nos chambres.

\- Alors. dis-je en m'éclaircissant la voix.  
Raven tu as la 232. Octavia la 233 et Clarke la 234. leur dis-je en leur donnant tour à tour leur carte magnétique. Je vous ai toute laissé un petit carnet près de votre télévision. Dedans il y aura les numéros de Nyko si vous voulez aller quelque part, mon numéro pro, on ne sait jamais, ou encore celui de Luna.

Elles hochèrent de la tête.

\- Voilà maintenant vous êtes libre pour l'après-midi. fis-je.

Elles se regardèrent toute et s'approchèrent de leur porte.

\- À trois ? Dit O'.

Raven et Clarke hochèrent de la tête. Elles insérèrent leur carte magnétique et posèrent leur main sur la poignée.

\- Un. commença Clarke..

\- Deux. continua Raven.

\- Trois! termina Octavia.

Elles ouvrirent leur porte au même moment.

\- Wow Woods! Dès que je verrais ta Luna, je l'embrasserai ! cria Raven.

Je ris légèrement et suivis Clarke. J'avais eu le temps de me calmer entre la voiture et ce moment.

Les chambres étaient un peu près toutes les mêmes. Elles étaient immenses. Il y avait un grand lit près d'une baie vitrée qui donnait sur un parc. Une télévision qui était posée sur un meuble en bois claire, un petit bureau de la même couleur avec un planisphère accroché sur un des murs noirs de la chambre.

Clarke se dirigea dans la salle de bain et je vis ses yeux s'illuminer en voyant l'immense baignoire. Il y avait aussi une douche et deux lavabos. La salle de bain était légèrement tamisée et dégageait une odeur fruité.

\- Ça te plait ? demandais-je en m'appuyant contre la porte.

Clarke sursauta et se tourna vers moi. Elle avait une main posé sur la partie gauche de sa poitrine.

\- Bordel Lexa...

\- Désolé, ce n'étais pas mon attention cette fois ci. fis-je d'une voix douce en m'approchant d'elle.

\- Je sais ne t'en fait pas. dit-elle en venant enrouler ses bras autours de ma taille. Cette chambre est magnifique.

Je souris en l'entendant et posai mon bras autour de ses épaules en l'entraînant à l'extérieur de la salle de bain.

\- Je t'ai laissé un double de ma carte magnétique près du carnet. Si tu as un problème ou juste si tu veux de la compagnie, viens me voir. D'accord ? À n'importe qu'elle heure de la journée ou de la nuit.

Je la vis esquisser un tendre sourire.

\- Merci ! fit-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier ! Je fais ça parce que je tiens à toi, Clarke.

\- Awn tu es trop mignonne. dit-elle en riant léger.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et captura une nouvelle fois mes lèvres. Je lui rendus bien évidement son baisé. Je pouvais être très mignonne, mais aussi très méchante.

Je posai donc mes mains au niveau de la poitrine de Clarke et la poussai sur le lit pour l'éloigner de moi. Elle me regarda surprise, ne comprenant pas mon geste.

\- Aller je dois aller me reposer un peu avant mon rendez-vous! À plus tard ! dis-je en m'approchant de la porte.

\- Woods je te déteste !

\- Je t'adore aussi ma belle ! rigolais-je en sortant de la chambre.

J'allais dans la mienne et ce fut à ce moment la que le garçon de chambre me ramena ma valise. Je le remerciais et commençais à me mettre à l'aise. Je retirais mon manteau ainsi que mon blazer, que je posai soigneusement sur une chaise. Je retirai ensuite mes bottines et sautai sur le lit. J'attrapai un coussin et m'allongeai sur le ventre. Je regardai l'horloge. 12h17.

\- Okay j'ai le temps de me reposer... dis-je en fermant les yeux.

J'étais exténuée. Je m'apprêtais à m'endormir quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Une seule personne avait bien évidement mes clés.

\- Pssst! Tu dors ? me demanda la blonde.

\- Hmm nan... répondais-je à moitié endormie.

\- Tant mieux! dit-elle en refermant la porte et elle s'approcha du lit. Je m'ennuie toute seule dans la chambre.

Elle retira ses chaussures et vint me rejoindre dans le lit. J'ouvris un œil pour la regarder et je la vus attendre.

\- Okay je vois..

Je compris immédiatement et ouvris mon bras. Elle dit un petit "Yes" et se colla à moi, fourrant sa tête dans mon cou. Je reposais alors mon bras au niveau de sa taille. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle me faisait sourire pour un rien. Clarke avait la capacité de rayonner comme un rayon de soleil. Si vous cherchez l'allégorie de la positivité. N'allez pas loin, aller simplement chez Clarke Griffin.

Elle était mon contraire.  
Elle était la lumière. J'étais la pénombre.  
Dis comme cela, ça faisait peur.  
Mais les contraire s'attiraient, n'est-ce pas ?

\- À quel heure est ton rendez vous ?.. me demande t-elle.

\- 14h..

\- Okay..

\- Tiens, tu peux attraper mon téléphone dans la poche arrière de mon jeans s'il te plaît ?

Elle acquiesça doucement se redresse et tapota mon derrière pour voir dans quel poche était mon téléphone. Elle finit par le prendre et se réinstalla contre moi.

\- T'as aimé hein ? dis-je pour la taquiner.

\- Beaucoup! rit-elle.

Je lui de posai un bisous sur la joue.

\- Entre mon code et met le réveille pour 13h30.

\- 13h30 ? T'auras le temps d'y aller ?

\- Le rendez-vous est à Woods Corps et le siège n'est qu'à trois rue d'ici. On ira à pieds...

\- On ?

\- Tu viens avec moi.

\- C'est un ordre ? demande t-elle mais je devinais que c'était pour me provoquer.

\- Non. Je pense que ça sera plus simple et puis tu vas adorer mon bureau. dis-je avec ironie. Tu as mis le réveil ?

\- J'aimerai bien te répondre par l'affirmatif mais il me faut ton mot de passe, Belle au Bois-Dormant.

\- Ah oui pas con.. 1801.

Elle tapa donc et mit rapidement le réveille. Clarke posa ensuite le téléphone sur la table de chevet.

\- Pourquoi 1801 ?

\- Date de mort de ma mère. dis-je comme si c'était normal.

Clarke se figea contre moi. Merde... J'ouvris les yeux et la regardai.

\- Je vais bien si c'est ce que tu vas me demander.

Elle ne répondu pas. Elle resserra seulement notre étreinte et enfouis sa tête dans mon cou. Nos jambes s'entremêlèrent doucement.

\- J'ai presque aucun souvenir d'elle... chuchotais-je.

Elle redressa la tête et posa ses mains sur mes joues.

\- Tu n'as peut être presque aucun souvenir d'elle, mais elle sera toujours avec toi.  
Elle est là. dit-elle en posant sa main sur la partie gauche de ma poitrine. Ne l'oublie pas. D'accord ?

J'hochai doucement de la tête et Clarke me prit dans des bras. Elle me berça pendant un long moment, son parfum m'enivrait.

Elle fit naitre en moi des sensations que je ne connaissais pas. J'avais une facilité inouïe à me confier à elle. Lorsque j'étais avec elle, tout était plus simple. J'oubliais mes problèmes, le monde qui m'entourait et me concentrais sur elle et l'amour que je lui portais.

C'est ainsi que je m'endormis dans les bras de ma belle blonde.

 **~ PDV Clarke ~**

J'étais à présent dans la rue avec Lexa et nous marchions en direction de Woods Corp. Les rues étaient bondées. Des gens étaient au téléphone ou parlaient entre eux, se bousculaient et râlaient. Ils allaient tous dans la même direction. Dans la direction inverse que celle que Lexa et moi empruntions. Elle avait pris ma main pour ne pas que je la perde de vue. Chose impossible puisque quand mes yeux se posaient sur elle, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Il faisait vraiment froid ici, à San Diego ce qui était plutôt étrange. On était certes au début du mois de Novembre mais les température étaient vraiment basse. Le ciel était gris et menaçant.

\- Voilà on est arrivée. me dit Lexa à l'oreille.

J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant l'immense bâtiment qui se dressait devant moi. À son sommet, de grosses lettres étaient placées pour former "Woods Corp".

On ne rigolait plus là.

\- Allez vient. dit-elle en m'entraînant vers le bâtiment.

Lexa regardait partout autour d'elle et serrait légèrement ma main.

\- Lexa..?

Elle ne me répondu pas et me regarda dans les yeux. Lexa avait remis son masque glacial. Son regard était vide, elle avait perdu de son éclat. Elle stressait et cette vision d'elle dans cet état me brisa le cœur. J'essayai de m'approcher d'elle mais elle lâcha ma main pour que l'on puisse passer un portique de sécurité. Merde.

Après avoir passé le portique de sécurité, Lexa se dirigea vers l'accueil. Elle papota un moment avec la dame qui était installée là bas et revint vers moi.

\- Désolé de l'attente. Tiens, mets ça. dit-elle en me tendant un badge.

\- C'est pour quoi faire ? demandais-je en le prenant et en l'accrochant à ma chemise.

\- C'est pour que tu puisses te balader sans problème dans le bâtiment. Tu auras besoin de se badge pour utiliser l'ascenseur ou encore entrer dans mon bureau sans problème.

\- Wow, super sécurisée... fis-je vraiment impressionnée.

\- N'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches et en s'approchant de l'ascenseur.

Je la suivis immédiatement. Plusieurs personnes la saluèrent quand elles passaient près d'elle. Lexa ne répondit que par un simple sourire. Lexa sortit son badge pour activer le bouton et appuya dessus. Les portes s'ouvrirent presque instantanément et elle entra dedans.

\- Quel étage ? lui demandais-je en voyant qu'elle avait oublié d'appuyer sur le bouton.

\- Excuse moi, j'avais oublié... 23ème étage.

J'appuyai alors sur le bouton et me mis à côté d'elle. Les portes se refermèrent et nous commencions notre ascension. L'ascenseur était sombre mais luxueux. Il y avait même un petit miroir. Lexa soupira un long moment et laissa sa tête basculer en arrière et ferma les yeux. Elle était tendue.

\- Lexa ? fis-je.

Elle redressa la tête et me regarda. Ses yeux étaient maintenant légèrement rouges dissimulant ses belles iris. Je me plaçais alors devant elle et posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

\- Ferme tes yeux. ordonnais-je.

\- Pourquoi ? me demande t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ferme les yeux ! Je vais te donner 5 secondes de détente.

Elle fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel et exécuta.

\- Un. fis-je en lui déposant un baisé sur le front. Deux. en lui faisant un baisé sur le nez. Trois. un autre sur la joue gauche.  
Quatre. un nouveau sur la joue droite.  
Cinq. dis-je en déposant un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres avant de reculer.

La belle brune garda les yeux fermés et sourit pour la première fois depuis que nous avions quitté l'hôtel. Elle esquissa ce fameux petit sourire en coin qui ne me laisse absolument pas indifférente. Lexa finit pas rouvrir ses yeux, qui étaient devenus un peu plus foncés, et posa ses mains au niveaux de ma taille.  
Je souris et passai automatiquement mes bras autour de sa nuque.

\- Ça va mieux ? lui demandais-je.

\- Un peu.. Mais tu sais qu'il va me falloir beaucoup plus que 5 secondes pour me détendre complètement...

Son sourire en coin s'agrandit. Bien jouer Woods. Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Je m'approchai donc de ses lèvres jusqu'à les frôler. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau et cela me donnait des frissons. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Soudain, un petit bruit retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent.

\- Temps écoulé Commandante. fis-je en m'éloignant d'elle et en sortant de l'ascenseur.

\- Clarke ?! cria t-elle en sortant en trombe de l'ascenseur.

Je ris légèrement et me retourna vers elle.

\- Dépêche toi sinon tu vas être en retard à ton rendez-vous. dis-je calmement, comme si de rien n'était.

Elle me lança un regard noir.

\- Je te déteste Griffin! Fit-elle en s'engouffrant dans un couloir.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime !

Elle s'arrêta et me regarda.

\- Donc tu m'aime ? me demande t-elle, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

\- Avance Woods, pense à ton rendez-vous et non à mes baisés.

\- Mouai.. dit-elle faussement blessée.

Elle me regarda de haut en bas avant de venir me voler un baisé et de partir.

\- Lexa! riais-je en la suivant.

Elle ne répondit pas et s'approcha d'une porte. Je me calmais directement en voyant ce qu'il y avait écrit sur la porte: Commander.  
Lexa prit une clé et ouvrit la porte. Elle se décala et me fit signe d'entrer en première. J'exécutai et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Son bureau était immense! Il était sobre mais vraiment magnifique ! À droite de la porte, il y avait une armoire où était surement ranger des dossiers. Plus loin il y avait le grand bureau de Lexa. Plusieurs classeurs y étaient préalablement posés près d'un ordinateur portable.  
À l'opposée du bureau, il y avait un jolie petit canapé bleu. Plusieurs petit tableau étaient accrochés au mur.  
Le meilleur pour la fin: il y avait une énorme baie vitrée qui donnait sur San Diego. La vue était magnifique !

Je m'approchais doucement de la baie vitrée, éberluée par la vue.

\- Wow.. Fis-je, étant sans voix.

J'entendis les pas de Lexa derrière moi et elle se plaça à mes côtés, les yeux rivés sur le paysage tout comme les miens.

\- Ouai je sais. Commente t-elle fièrement.

Je sentis ses yeux se poser sur moi et je vis du coin de l'œil qu'un sourire en coin était apparu sur ses lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. J'aime quand elle me regarde. Ça me donne l'impression d'être spéciale, d'être unique à ses yeux.

Je tournais alors la tête vers elle.

\- Woods ? Dis-je.

\- Griffin ? Répond t-elle au tac au tac.

Elle avait plongé ses mains dans les poches de son magnifique manteau, comme à son habitude. Elle fit quelques pas sur le côté pour s'approcher de moi.  
Ses yeux étaient étincelants. La raison pour laquelle ils brillaient de mille feux ? Je ne la connais point.  
Elle me regarda de bas en haut et son regard s'arrêta au niveau de mes yeux.

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique, Clarke. Fit-elle en souriant en coin.

Je déglutis en entendant mon prénom. Elle avait une façon particulière de le dire et cela ne me laissa pas indifférente.

\- Tu es pas mal non plus tu sais ? Dis-je d'un ton légèrement enjôleur.

Elle sourit et s'approcha encore jusqu'à ce que nos deux épaules se touchent. Elle regarda sa montre et réengagea la conversation.

\- Mon rendez-vous est dans 5 min alors on pourrait peut-être..

\- Hors de question! La coupais-je. Tu dois rester professionnelle jusqu'au bout voyons !

Elle se tourna complètement vers moi.

\- Aller s'il te plait ! Fit-elle en joignant ses deux mains, en signe d'imploration.

\- Lexa ! Dis-je en retenant un rire.

\- Okay on oublie la session bisous.. Pourquoi pas un long câlin ? Un seul c'est tout! S'il te plait! Ça me détendra avant de signer ce contrat à vie!

Je fait mine de lever les yeux au ciel, toujours amusée par ce comportement enfantin. Je retire rapidement mon manteau et le posa sur le canapé bleu. Je me tourna ensuite vers ma belle brune et ouvrit mes bras pour seule réponse.

Elle esquissa un petit "Yes" et s'approcha de moi. Lexa enroula ses bras autour de ma taille tandis que mes bras passe autour de sa nuque. Elle me regarde en souriant. Et au mon dieu, quelle sourire! Des papillons font leur apparitions dans mon ventre.

\- Qu'est ce que je donnerais pour que l'avocat arrive en retard pour que je puisse passée un peu plus de temps avec toi.. Murmure t-elle.

\- Et bien profite de trois dernières minutes qu'il nous reste ma belle. Et puis, on se voit après le rendez-vous! Tu te souviens ? Notre "Date".

\- Comment veux tu que j'oublis notre premier date ? Fit-elle, faussement offusquée.

\- Je sais pas! Dis-je en haussa innocemment mes épaules.

Elle ne répond pas. Mon geste ne fait qu'élargir son sourire. Soudain, à ma plus grande surprise, elle me souleva. Je souris en sentant mes pieds se décoller du sol.  
La brune se mit à tourner sur elle même et je ris comme une enfant.

Elle finit par ralentir et me reposer par terre. Et ses yeux! Ils scintillaient comme jamais. Est-ce moi qui la rendait dans cet état ?

Je pose alors mes mains sur les joues de ma belle brune, comme à mon habitude.

\- Ça va Lexa ? Demandais-je.

\- Je vais magnifiquement bien depuis que je suis avec toi! Dit-elle.  
Clarke je..

Elle s'arrêta quand on entendit toquer. Elle soupire puis s'éloigne doucement.  
Clarke quoi? Je maudis intérieurement la personne qui vient de taper à cette foutue porte !

\- Entrez! Cria Lexa en se frottant rapidement le visage.

La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme apparu. Elle était plutôt pas mal.

\- Excusez moi de vous déranger mais votre rendez-vous vient d'arriver. Il vous attend en salle de conférence. Dit-elle d'une voix incroyablement douce.

\- Merci Luna. Fit Lexa.  
J'arrive de suite.

Voici notre fameuse Luna ! Purée elle est plus belle que je ne l'avais imaginé.. Je dois m'en faire ou pas ?

\- Très bien. Dit-elle en souriant et son regard ce posa sur moi.

Malaise.

\- Owh excusez moi, j'ai oublié de faire les connaissance. Fit Lexa en s'approchant de Luna.

Je la suivis malgré moi.

\- Clarke voici Luna, mon assistante. Luna voici Clarke, ma..

\- Copine! Je suis sa copine! Enchantée de vous rencontrez.  
Fis-je en coupant Lexa et en serrant la main de la jeune femme au cheveux bouclés.

\- De même! Dit Luna, en me regardant de bas en haut avant de se tourner vers Lexa.  
Je vous attend dehors. Rajoute t-elle.

\- Merci Luna.. Dit Lexa.

L'assistance sortis et Lexa se tourna vers moi. À ma plus grande surprise, elle aborde un sourire espiègle.

\- Quoi ? Fis-je.

\- T'es vraiment jalouse Griffin ?

\- Jalouse moi ? Je ris jaune.

\- Tu me l'a avoué ce matin ! Et puis c'est mignon ! Dit-elle en riant avant de me voler un baisé.

\- C'est pas mignon.

\- Si beaucoup! Se moque t-elle. Ma petite Griffin toute jalouse!

\- Oui c'est bon ! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu as vu comment elle m'a regardé puis comment elle t'a regardé ? Tu as vu le contraste ? Ses yeux ce sont illuminés en te voyant ! J'ai mes raisons d'être jalouse.

Je crois alors mes bras sur ma poitrine, arborant une fausse mine boudeuse.  
Lexa se mit à rire.

\- Vas s'y moque toi.. Fis-je.

\- Pas besoin de ta permission pour ça ! Continua t-elle.

Voyant que je ne bouge pas, elle se mit devant moi.

\- Clarke ? Dit-elle en attrapant mes mains.

Je ne répond et ne la regarde pas.  
Je l'entends soupirer puis elle reprend:

\- Il n'y a que toi qui me fais ressentir toutes les choses que tu me fais ressentir.  
Que toi qui me fait rire comme je le fais avec toi.  
Que toi pour me faire sourire comme je le fait juste en te voyant.  
Que toi qui arrive à faire "scintiller mes yeux" juste en entendant ton prénom, comme le dit Octavia.  
Tu es unique à mes yeux Clarke. Ne l'oublis pas.

Elle se penche légèrement vers moi et dépose un long et tendre baisé sur mon front avant de quitter le bureau.

Wow.. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Lexa n'a pas l'habitude de dévoiler ses sentiments comme ça.  
Je reste figée devant la porte un long moment, repensant aux paroles de Lexa. C'est la que je me rendit compte que je ne lui ai jamais dit à quel point je l'aimais..  
Merde..

Je soupire un long moment et décide de m'allonger sur le canapé. Je sors de mon sac mon cahier de dessin et un crayon. Ça me détendra tient.

Qu'est ce que je pourrais dessiner ?  
Plein d'images de Lexa apparaisse dans ma tête. Pourquoi occupe t-elle toujours mes esprits ?! Je suis addict à elle, à ses lèvres, à ses bras. Elle me manque déjà..

\- C'est pas vrai.. Soupirais-je.

C'est un incroyable la vitesse à laquelle je me suis attachée à elle.  
Je me résigne donc à dessiner la merveilleuse qui se présente à moi.

 **~ PDV Lexa ~**

Mon avocat et celui de mon père se tenaient juste devant moi. Ce dernier poussa un papier vers moi en me tendant un stylo noir et doré. Je vois qu'il me parle mais je n'entend rien. Les seuls sons que j'entends son les battements de mon cœur et celui de ma respiration. C'est comme si le monde autour de moi s'était ralenti. Il n'y a plus que moi et ce foutu bout de papier devant moi.

Dois tu vraiment le faire, Lexa ? Tu peux encore faire demi-tour!  
Demi tour vraiment ? Impossible, la machine est déjà lancé.  
Je dois le faire.. Il me faut juste un peu de temps.. Pense à toutes les vies que tu pourras sauver... Mais aussi tuer..  
Bordel la ferme !

Respire Lexa. Respire.

Ma main tremble. J'arrive à peine à tenir le stylo. Pourquoi mon corps me trahis comme cela ?!

Mon avocat parle encore mais je n'entends toujours rien. Je pense qu'il essaye de m'expliquer une énième fois mon contrat puisque qu'il pointe certain endroit de la feuille.

Mon contrat explique que je ferais une sorte "d'alternance" entre le Lycée et l'entreprise.  
Bien évidement, je serais plus ici qu'au Lycée. Je suivrais quelques cours ici, à San Diego pour rattraper au mieux mon retard.  
En signant ce contrat, je m'engage aussi à aller voir un psy. Parce que ce métier pourrait "me pousser à bout" selon eux.  
Le fait de ne plus voir mes amies, de ne plus avoir de soutient, de ne plus avoir une vie d'adolescente normale pourrait me "réduire à néant".  
Oui à néant, c'est bien le terme qu'ils ont utilisé.

Cela veut dire que je ne verrais pratiquement plus Clarke... Bordel je n'y avais pas pensé..  
Je ne veux pas l'embarquer dans ça..

Et pourtant je suis obligée de signer ce contrat.

Je ferme les yeux un moment en serrant le stylo dans ma mains.

Va s'y Lexa, tu peux le faire. Personne d'autre ne peux te remplacer. Tu sais pour quoi tu te défend. Tu sais qui tu es et en aucun cas cette entreprise ne te changera.  
Tu peux le faire.

Je prends une grand inspiration et réouvre mes yeux.

Va s'y Lexa.

Je m'approche de cette foutue feuille et signe à l'endroit prévu à cet usage.  
Je dépose ensuite le stylo à côté. De la feuille et regardais les deux hommes qui se tenaient en face de moi.  
Ils me souriaient, sûrement satisfait de ce qu'il vient de passer. Entre nous, je sais qu'ils viennent de se remplir les poches avec ce contrat.

Je décide de me lever, ayant marre de ce rendez vous. Je serre la main des deux hommes et quitte la salle de réunion.

Et voilà...

J'appuie sur le bouton d'ascenseur et regarde ma montre. 15h03.  
Mince ça c'est éternisé.  
Sans que je ne m'en rend compte, j'arrive devant mon bureau. J'ouvre la porte sans toquer et j'esquisse un léger sourire en voyant les cheveux blonds de Clarke qui était allongée sur le canapé.

Je la vis se redresser et elle sourit en me voyant.

\- Hey! Fit-elle.

\- Hey.. Désolé d'arrivé que maintenant, le rendez-vous à un peu trainé.. Mais maintenant on peut y aller !

Elle se leva du canapé et s'approcha de moi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas! J'avais mon carnet de dessin alors... Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Hum.. On va dire que j'ai juste fait ce que j'avais à faire.. Dis-je en frottant ma nuque.

Elle s'approche un peu plus de moi et pose sa main sur ma joue. J'aime quand elle fait ça, cela m'apaise.

\- Ça va aller ? Fit-elle.

J'hoche doucement de la tête pour la rassurer. Elle esquissa un petit sourire et déposa un chaste baisé sur mes lèvres avant de reculer.

\- Alors où m'emmène tu pour notre premier date ? Me demande t-elle en allant chercher son manteau qui était sur le canapé.

\- Mystère et boule de gum! Fis-je.

Je m'approche de mon bureau et ouvre un tiroir. Je sortis un bandeau que je lui montra.

\- Lexa ? Ne me dit pas que tu vas me mettre ça sur les yeux ?!

\- Si pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je, innocemment.

\- Woods !

\- Griffin ! Répondis-je.

Elle aimait bien m'appeler par mon nom de famille, alors je fais pareil.

\- Sérieusement ! Fit-elle comme blasé.

Je m'approche d'elle et pose mes mains sur ses épaules.

\- Aller s'il te plait... Je pense que tu vas vraiment adorer! Je te promet que il ne t'arrivera rien. Que tu vas pas te retrouver dans une ruelle entourer de drogués.

\- Tu me fais peur là.

\- Okay les drogués s'était un peu trop mais fais moi confiance Clarke. As tu confiance en moi ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi..

\- Alors s'il te plait ?..

Elle détourna le regarde et soupira. Elle réfléchissait. Je le sais puisqu'elle a ce réflexe de mordre sa lèvre inférieur quand elle réfléchit. Je dois avouer que je trouve ça plutôt sexy enfin bref c'est pas le moment !

Elle me regarde de nouveau et soupire une énième fois avant d'ajouter:

\- Bon okay tu as gagné..

\- Yes! Fis-je avant de lui faire un bisous sur la joue.

Je lui mis doucement le bandeau sur les yeux.

\- Tu vois quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Négatif.

\- J'ai combien de doigts ?

Bien évidement je ne lui montre aucun doigt.

\- Je sais pas.. 4 ? Je ne vois rien Lexa, je ne suis pas médium alors je ne peux pas deviner.

\- Bonne réponse. Fis-je en souriant et je dépose un doux baisé sur ses lèvres.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à la plus grande joie. Je lui fis prendre mon bras et la regarde.

\- Let's Go ? Demandais-je.

\- Let's Go! Fit-elle.

Je souris et je la guida doucement.  
Clarke manqua de trébucher plusieurs fois et je me retenais de rire à chaque fois. Arrivé à l'accueil je vis une armée de journaliste devant l'entrée.

\- Merde.. Fis-je.

Il ne manquait plus que ça !  
Je vis les sourcils de Clarke se froncer.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Euh si si, ne t'en fais pas. On va juste sortir par derrière. Dis-je en rebroussant chemin.

Je me remercie intérieurement d'avoir mis le bandeau plus tôt que prévu.

J'attrapais alors mon téléphone et envoya un message à Nyko pour qu'il nous retrouve de l'autre côté du bâtiment.

Nous arrivâmes dehors mais Nyko n'était pas encore là.

\- Bon..

Je me plaçais devant Clarke au cas où il y aurait un journaliste sauvage qui apparaît. Vous voyez ? Je n'ai pas envie que Clarke soit harceler par les journalistes parce que justement on l'a vu avec moi. Vous comprenez ?

\- Pas trop froid ma belle ? Lui demandais-je pour faire un peu la conversation.

\- Nan ça va... Fit-elle.  
Tu as l'air tendu.

\- Qui moi ? Nan pourquoi ?

\- Si ça s'entend dans ta voix. Dit-elle.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Donc elle avait même analysé ma voix ? Intéressant.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

\- Oui. Dit-elle sans hésitation.

\- Il y a une armée de journaliste devant l'entrée principale et bien évidement, personne ne m'a prévenu. Fis-je, exaspérée.

Clarke ria légèrement.

\- Mais c'est que tu es devenue une vraie célébrité! Me charrie t-elle.

Elle essaye de me donner un coup dans l'épaule mais elle rate complètement sa cible.

\- Attend je vais t'aider. Me moquais-je.

\- Ahah tu es trop marrante Woods. Fit-elle faussement hilare.

Je ris et le véhicule noire de Nyko arriva. Il descendit et nous salue.

\- Excuse moi du retard. Fit-il en ouvrant la porte.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Nyko, ce n'est pas grave! Dis-je en aidant Clarke à monter.

Je l'installe et lui met sa ceinture, je referme la porte et fait de même.  
Quelques seconde plus tard, Nyko redémarre.

\- Alors des idées ? Demandais-je à la belle blonde qui se trouvait à ma droite.

\- Nan..Tu peux me donner un indice ? Fit-elle comme une enfant.

\- Nop! Dis-je en riant légèrement.

\- T'es pas sympa !

\- On arrive dans même pas cinq minutes! Tu peux encore attendre nan ?

\- Mouai.. Fit-elle en se renfrognant.

Nous arrivâmes sur les lieux quelques minutes plus tard. Nyko nous ouvrit la porte et j' aida Clarke à descendre. Je remercie Nyko et pris la main de Clarke.  
Nous commençâmes à marcher.

\- Je peux retirer mon bandeau ? Me demande t-elle.

\- Attend un peu, s'il te plait! Dis-je en riant légèrement.

\- J'en peu plus d'attendre! C'est pas mon fort la patience et tu le sais très bien !

\- Okay d'accord, d'accord! Dis-je, en nous arrêtant.

\- C'est pas trop tôt!

\- Arrête de te plaindre! Fis-je.

Elle se tut et mima une fermeture éclaire sur sa bouche qu'elle referma. Je secouais la tête en la voyant faire. Elle est pas croyable!

Je tournais bien Clarke vers la chose que je voulais qu'elle voit et me mis derrière elle.

\- Prête ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Ouep! Répliqua t-elle.

\- 1. 2. Et 3. Fis-je en retirant son bandeau.

Clarke papillonna des yeux à cause de la lumière et sa réaction ne pu me faire plus plaisir.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? N'hésitez pas a m'en informer avec une petite review,sa fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **Comment Lexa va t'elle réagir à ses nouvelles responsabilités ? Et à toutes les conséquences que cela va engendrer ?**

 **Premières dates pour les filles, mais ou Lexa a t'elles amenée Clarke ?**

 **Réponses aux prochains chapitre ahah,à bientôt pour la suite ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

* * *

 **hey, me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre de près de 12 000 mots ! Chapitre de plus en plus long ahah.**

 **Alors installez vous convenablement et bonne lecture !**

 **Mais ou Lexa a t'elle emmenée Clarke ?**

 **L'histoire et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. (Lisonic1)**

* * *

 **~ PDV Lexa ~**

\- Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! Oh mon dieu!  
Cria ma belle blonde toute excitée.

Je ris en voyant l'état d'euphorie dans lequel Clarke est à ce moment même.  
Nous étions à présent au musée d'Art de San Diego. Sachant que Clarke est une passionnée d'Art, ce ne fut pas compliquer à trouver l'endroit idéal pour notre premier rendez-vous. Enfin je voulais plus lui faire plaisir.

Clarke se tourna vers moi et je pus voir ses iris bleus océan briller de mille feux. Ils étaient magnifique.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait encore ici ? Aller vient ! Dis-je en attrapant la main de Clarke.

Nous fîmes la queue pendant une bonne vingtaine de minute. Nous étions samedi donc les amoureux de l'art on du avoir eu la même idée que nous.  
Quand nous entrons dans l'enceinte du musée, Clarke bouscula les gens pour observer les œuvres de plus près.

Elle les contemplait avec admiration. Elle observait chaque détail, chaque centimètre de l'œuvre. Une fois la contemplation terminer, elle refaisait la même chose avec une autre œuvre. Elle avait sorti son cahier de dessin et prenait quelques notes de ce que je pu voir.

Elle s'arrêta devant une œuvre et stoppa de faire tout mouvement. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte. Elle était fascinée.  
Je m'approchais d'elle et regardais la toile qui obnubilait ma belle blonde.

\- La femme assise, de Pablo Picasso. Dit Clarke en ne quittant pas la toile des yeux.

Cette toile était impressionnante.

\- Wow.. Fis-je, étant bouche bée devant la puissance que dégageait l'œuvre.

\- N'est ce pas ?

Clarke détourna enfin les yeux vers moi et sourit. Son sourire était éclatant comme toujours. Elle prit soudainement ma main.

\- Allez vient ! Fit-elle en m'entraînant avec elle.

Clarke me montra pratiquement toute les œuvres présente dans le musée.  
Passant des sculptures jusqu'aux installations.  
Elle me parla de nuance, de jeux de couleurs, d'intensité, de courbe, de ligne, d'émotion. Tout ce qui touchait à l'Art.

Quant à moi, je ne disais rien et la suivait. Pas que je m'ennuyais, loin de là. Je ne voulais pas interrompre Clarke qui semblait aimer me parler de tout ça. Je reconnu dans son regard, dans sa voix, dans ses paroles la passion. Elle m'expliqua des choses dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence.  
Moi qui ai soif de connaissance, j'ai été servie.

La voir ainsi ne pouvait pas me rendre plus heureuse.

Quand nous sortîmes du musée, il était environ 20h et Clarke n'avait rien perdu de son euphorie. La nuit était tombée et il faisait assez fraie.

\- Nan mais tu as vu cette sculpture?! Elle était grandiose! S'écria Clarke.

Je ris légèrement en l'entendant.

\- Je l'ai vu Clarke ! On a du faire 3 fois le tour du musée! Fis-je en tournant ma tête vers la belle blonde.

Les joues de Clarke prirent quelques teintes de roses.

\- On a peut être fait tout ces tours, mais ça m'a permis de passer un agréablement moment avec toi. J'ai pu évacué le stress qui était en moi, oublier mes responsabilités. Vivre comme une personne normale le temps d'une après-midi. Alors merci Clarke. Dis-je sincèrement.

\- J'ai rien fais! C'est moi qui dois te remercier!

Elle s'approche de moi et s'agrippe à mon bras.

\- Merci pour cette magnifique après-midi. C'était juste..wow! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de venir dans ce musée, combien de fois j'ai supplié ma mère..

\- J'ai donc réalisé un rêve ? Demandais-je tout sourire.

\- L'un de mes plus grands rêves, Lexa. Alors merci infiniment.

Elle vient ensuite embrassée ma joue. Un sourire béat apparu sur mes lèvres. Après tout, comment ne pas en avoir un quand vous êtes accompagné d'une fille comme Clarke ?

C'est donc main dans la main que nous décidions de rentrer, à pied à l'hotel.

On arrive devant nos chambres respectives et il était presque 21h. Bien évidement, On a pris tout notre temps et Clarke m'a forcé à m'arrêter lorsque qu'elle à vu un guitariste au milieu de la rue. Il jouait de la guitare tandis que son petit chiot, qui était posé sur l'épaule du guitariste, aboyait pour accompagner son maître. Elle trouvait cela "trop mignon". Puis on se raconta tout et rien, passant par les anecdotes jusqu'aux petites blagues.  
Et ce son cristallin qu'est son rire.. J'en suis tombée amoureuse. J'aimais la faire rire, c'était mon objectif à chaque fois que Clarke est à mes côté.

J'ouvre donc ma porte avec ma carte magnétique puis me retourne vers ma belle blonde.

\- Bon et bien.. C'est la qu'ont se séparent... Fis-je en frottant ma nuque.

Je n'avais pas envie de la laisser. J'avais certes passé une merveilleuse après-midi avec Clarke, mais j'en voulais plus.

\- Ouai.. Dis simplement Clarke.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et j'y vis de la déception. Elle en voulait plus elle aussi..

\- Encore merci pour cette après-midi! On devrai faire ça plus souvent! Reprit-elle

Je souris et m'approche doucement d'elle

\- Avec plaisir ma.. Je fus couper par la porte d'une chambre voisine qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Et comme par hasard, une jeune hispanique et une petite brune au yeux gris eau sortirent de la chambre. Elles arrivaient toujours au bon moment pour nous interrompre.

\- Tien tien! Mais qui voilà! Commença Raven

\- On ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? Rajouta Octavia, plein de sous entendu.

Je regarde Clarke et elle rougit légèrement. Je pris donc les devant.

\- Nan du tout! Clarke allait rentrer dans sa chambre et moi de même! Fis-je.

Clarke me regarda et souris légèrement en signe de remerciement.

Raven regarda Octavia puis vint lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Mince ! Je t'avais dis qu'il fallait attendre un peu ! Comme ça elle aurait eu le temps de s'embrasser!

Malheureusement pour elle, j'avais tout entendu.

\- Rav'!

\- Quoi?! Répliqua l'hispanique. C'est une blague c'est bon! Si on peux même plus espionner son couple préféré.. Elle fini par lever les yeux au ciel.

Son couple préféré ? Vraiment ? Comment pouvait elle savoir que Clarke et moi étions en couple ? Je m'apprêtais à bombarder Raven de question quand Octavia intervient :

\- On a repéré un petit Bar plutôt cool cet après-midi et on s'est dit qu'on irait faire un tour ce soir. Vous nous accompagnez ?

\- Ouai pourquoi pas ! Dit Clarke tout sourire.

Je ne répondais pas. Les regards des trois jeunes filles se tournèrent alors vers moi.

\- Lexa ? Fis Raven.

\- On a même pas l'âge pour boire et ils feront surement une vérification là bas.  
Et puis je ne sais pas si je devrais..Je dois me reposer pour demain et j'ai encore mon discours à finir..

C'est un jour important demain. Il faut que tout soit parfait, que je sois parfaite.

\- Owh.. Fit Octavia.

\- Je suis désolé.. Dis-je en me frottant une nouvelle fois la nuque.

Je sentis les prunelles bleues de Clarke se poser sur moi. Elle m'observa et fronça les sourcil quand elle me vit me frotter la nuque.  
C'est un tic que j'ai depuis toute petite.

\- Mais partez, ce n'est pas grave! Repris-je

\- Tu sais que les sorties sans toi ne sont pas pareilles.. Bouda O'.

\- Je sais.. Enfin tu sais tout autant que moi que je suis l'une des plus discrète quand on a une soirée mais bon.. Ironisais-je.

\- Surement mais ce n'est quand même pas pareille.. Répliqua Raven.

Je les regardais une à une.

\- Je verrais ce que je peux faire mais je ne vous garantis rien.

Octavia se tourne vers Raven et lève la main pour faire un high-five avec l'hispanique. Clarke ria puis se tourna vers moi.

\- Je sais ce que tu va me demander. Commençais-je.

Elle me lance un regard interrogateur.

\- Par avec elles Clarke, ne te retient pas pour moi. Et puis si tu restes, je le finirais jamais ce discours! Dis-je avec ironie.

Elle détourna le regard en esquissant un petit sourire. Elle semble réfléchir. Son regard bleu se pose de nouveaux sur moi.

\- Sûr ? Me demande t-elle.

Si je suis sûr ? En réalité non.. J'aimerai qu'elle reste avec moi mais je ne peux la retenir. Après tout je ne l'ai pas emmené à San Diego pour qu'elle reste coincer dans sa chambre d'hotel.

\- Sûr. Dis-je simplement.

\- D'accord..

Elle se retourne vers Raven et Octavia.

\- On y va ? Fit-elle.

\- Let's Go Clarky! Dis-Raven.

\- Clarky vraiment ? Demande t-elle en riant.

Je regarde Octavia puis nous disons en même temps:

\- C'est mieux que d'être appelé par une lettre!

On rit ensemble et on se fait un high-five sous les regard interrogateur de Clarke et Raven. Je me calme et Octavia vient me prendre dans ses bras. Ça me fait un peu bizarre puisque ça fait un bout de temps qu'elle ne m'a pas pris dans ses bras. La dernière personne à qui j'ai accepté de répondre à l'étreinte est la fille qui occupe tout mes esprits en ce moment, Clarke.

\- Appelle moi si tu change d'avis. Me murmure O' à l'oreille.

\- D'accord.

\- Hey ? Dit-elle en se reculant légèrement pour me regarder.  
Toi et Clarke hein..?

Elle me lance un regard plein de sous entendu. Je souris puis regarde ma belle blonde. Elle était sur son téléphone et était en train de montrer quelque chose à Raven.  
Je déglutis quand son regard croise le mien. Son bleu était si intense, si profond. Je regarde de nouveau Octavia qui semble attendre une réponse.

\- Disons qu'on est sur la bonne voix. Fis-je simplement.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi Lex'. Dit O' en ayant un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Mais je te préviens, si elle te blesse, il y aura des victimes. J'aime beaucoup Clarke, mais je t'aime beaucoup plus.

Je ris légèrement à la remarque d'Octavia. Elle parait inoffensive au vue de sa carrure et de sa petite taille, mais elle sait parfaitement se défendre. Demander à Bellamy, il a beaucoup souffert avec elle!

\- Allez file avant qu'une larme coule! Dis-je avec ironie.

\- Okay okay! Rigola t-elle avant de s'éloigner et de s'approcher des filles.  
On y va !

\- Enfin vous en avez mis du temps ! Se plaignait Raven.

\- Chut Reyes et avance! Dit Clarke ce qui m'arracha un petit rire.

Elle se retourne vers moi, me fait un petit signe de la main me demandant, je suppose, de l'appeler un cas de problèmes.  
J'hoche seulement de la tête.  
Comment pourrais-je avoir un problème en restant coincé dans ma chambre ? Enfin bref.  
Elle m'adresse un petit sourire avant de s'en aller avec les filles.

Je les regarde faire avant d'entrer dans ma chambre d'hotel. Je l'observe un instant avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Au boulot..

C'est ainsi que je prends mon ordinateur afin de terminer ce foutu discours.

 **~ PDV Clarke ~**

Ça fait un moment que nous sommes dans le bar qu'Octavia avait trouvé plus tôt. Il était vraiment cool! La déco était vintage, style 70's 80's. Il y avait des quelques guitares accrochés au mur, il y avait même un juke-box. Lexa aurait adoré!  
Lexa.. On a pas arrêté de parler d'elle tout le long du chemin. J'aimerai qu'elle soit avec nous..

Nous étions à présent saoul. Nous avons bu plusieurs bières et, à cause de Raven, des shoots de tequila. Lexa avait raison quand elle dit que Raven était une vraie machine à boire de l'alcool. Elle ne s'arrête jamais !

Les filles se déchaînaient sur la piste de danse tandis que j'étais assise à une table essayant de décuver. J'avais ingurgité beaucoup trop d'alcool pour mon petit corps.

Je buvais un petit verre d'eau quand une petite brune s'approche de ma table. Elle vint s'assoir devant moi.

\- Hey! Me fit-elle.

\- Hey..

Je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon état normal alors désolé de pas être très enthousiaste.

\- Tu es seule ?

\- Euh.. pas vraiment enfaite. Je.. Elle me coupe.

\- Tant mieux! Tu ne devrais pas être seule dans ce genre de bar. Je m'appelle Ontari et toi ?

Elle a l'air vraiment sympa. Elle arbore un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle rayonne.

\- Je m'appelle Clarke.

\- J'aime bien c'est originale ! Dit-elle.  
Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ?

\- Vu l'état dans lequel je suis, boire un verre en plus me tuerait! Ironisais-je.

Elle rit légèrement puis reprend contenance en me regardant. Le sourire qu'elle avait quand elle s'est approchée de moi n'a toujours pas disparu.

\- Alors ça te dis de danser avec moi ? Me demande la belle petite brune.

\- Pourquoi pas! Dis-je un peu trop enjouée à mon goût.

Ontari se leva de sa chaise et s'approchait de moi pour me prendre la main. Je me laissa donc entrainer vers la piste de danse improviser. Le groupe qui était sur scène se mis à jouer une musique un peu plus lente ce qui poussa toute les personnes autour de nous à entamer un petit slow. Ontari posa doucement ses mains au niveau de ma taille, je me raidit légèrement au contact. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude, il me faut un peu de temps pour m'y faire..  
Je passais donc mes bras autours de son cou et nous commencions à danser.

On parla durant de longues minutes, dansant au rythme de la chanson. Cette Ontari est vraiment adorable et à un humour hors norme! Ou peut être que l'alcool à fait de moi une bonne spectatrice, riant à chacune de ses blagues. À vous de choisir.  
Soudain, je sentis une autre paire de main se poser sur ma taille. Je vis le visage d'Ontari se refermer à une vitesse fulgurante.

\- Je t'empreinte ta cavalière un instant.

Je frissonne en reconnaissant la voix. Ontari n'eu le temps de répondre à son interlocutrice qu'elle fut obligée de reculer pour faire place à une autre belle brune. Celle que j'aime par dessus tout.

\- Je te laisse une demi soirée seule et voilà que tu te laisse envoûter par une autre. Dit Lexa.

Elle repositionna correctement ses mains au niveau de ma taille et par réflexe, je passe mes mains autour de sa nuque. Tout était naturel avec Lexa, mes gestes, mes petites attentions, mes paroles. Je pouvais réellement être moi-même avec elle.

Je ne réponds pas à sa pique et me laisse entrainer par la belle brune. Je ne remarque qu'à cet instant qu'elle s'était changée.  
Elle était vêtue d'un Jeans noir troué et d'un long t-shirt jaune claire, avec écrit en haut à gauche "Aloha Surfer" accompagné d'un petit palmier. Elle avait ses fidèles Doc Martens noirs à ses pieds. Ses cheveux retombaient en cascade dans son dos.

Elle était habillée dans le même style que la Lexa que j'ai connu lors de la rentrée, et elle était tout simplement magnifique.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en la fixant, ce que la belle brune ne manqua pas.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me demande Lexa en détournant le regard pour observer les gens autour de nous.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venue, vraiment..

Elle esquissa un fin sourire et son regard vert émeraude se pose sur moi.

\- Toujours présente pour te venir en aide! Ironise t-elle.

Je fais mine de lever les yeux au ciel et lui donne un mini coup à l'épaule.

\- J'étais pas en détresse je te signale! Ontari est très sympa et vraiment amusante.

\- Amusante hein ? Demanda t-elle, un sourcil arqué.

\- Oui très !

\- Plus que moi ?

Lexa s'arrêta de danser, elle me fixa droit dans les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'elle essaye de me faire dire ?

\- Nan, Lexa..

-Okay. Fit-elle.

Elle détourna une nouvelle fois le regard puis elle recommença à se dandiner au rythme de la musique. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ne serais tu pas un petit peu jalouse ? Demandais-je en caressant doucement la nuque de ma belle brune.

Je vis ses joues prendre quelques teintes de roses, ce qui m'arracha un petit rire. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que la grande Lexa Woods rougit!

\- Non! Enfin peut être. Non okay, oui j'avoue. Mais il n'est pas question de ma jalousie là !

\- Okay j'arrête de t'embêter! Dis-je en rigolant légèrement.

Je finis par me calmer en suivant toujours les pas de danse de Lexa.

\- Clarke ? Dit Lexa.

Je lève alors mes yeux vers ma belle brune. Ses yeux avaient pris une nouvelle teinte, une teinte que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

\- C'est notre première danse. Reprit-elle en esquissant un mince sourire.

Je souris également à cette remarque. Je trouve cela mignon qu'elle s'en ai rendu compte. Mais malheureusement pour elle, l'alcool n'est pas totalement redescendu.

\- J'aurais pensé que notre première danse aurait été plus rythmé, plus sensuelle ! Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Fis-je.

Lexa arqua un sourcil en gardant son mince sourire. Qu'est ce que j'aime ce sourire...

\- Plus sexy tu veux dire ? Me demande t-elle.

J'hoche de la tête quand soudain, la musique s'arrêta. Le groupe, qui était sur scène jusqu'à présent, annonce qu'il vont prendre une petite pause. En attendant qu'ils reviennent, le dirigeant du bar à allumer la sono et à mis une musique plutôt moderne, plus rythmé. Les gens autour de nous se mirent à sauter mais aussi à se coller entre eux.

Je sentis le corps de Lexa se coller tout doucement à moi. Je la regarda donc et son petit sourire angélique avait complétement disparu pour laisser place à un sourire taquin, plein de sous-entendus.

\- Tu vas l'avoir ta danse sexy. Dit-elle d'une voix qui a prit quelques octaves.

Un immense frisson traversa la totalité de mon corps lorsque ses mains glissaient dans mon dos et que sa tête disparu dans mon cou.  
Instinctivement, je penche ma tête sur le côté pour lui laisser accès et mes mains se perdent dans ses doux cheveux.

Tout est instinctif avec elle.  
Sentir son souffle chaud dans ma nuque, sentir ses douces lèvres sur ma peau me rendit folle. Je sentis mon bas ventre se chauffer.

Calme toi Clarke.

Cet ainsi que ma belle brune et moi avons eu notre "danse sensuelle". Du moins jusqu'à ce que les cris d'une Raven complètement bourré ne nous interrompent avant que cette dernière ne tombe à terre étant ivre.

C'est pour cela que nous avons du écourté notre petite soirée. Lexa a appelé Nyko qui a eut la gentillesse de nous ramener à l'hôtel.

\- Tient O', attrape la carte de Raven. Dit Lexa qui avait eut la force de porter Raven.

\- Et où veux tu que je la trouve cette carte ? Demande O', un peu trop sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

\- Peut être dans son sac, non ? Répliquais-je.

\- Oh pas bête du tout! Gloussa la jeune Blake.

Je tourna mon visage vers Lexa qui avait l'air d'être blasée et épuisée par la petite brune aux yeux bleus.

Octavia attrapa donc le sac de Raven. Elle s'assit par terre, comme une fillette, et fouilla dedans.

\- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ce petit sac.. Commence Octavia.

\- Euh surement du rouge à lèvre, on parle du sac de Raven là. Mais je t'en pris O' dépêche toi! C'est qu'elle est lourde la mécano! S'écria Lexa qui perdait rapidement patience.

\- Okay okay! Ria O'.  
Oh c'est quoi ça.

Elle sortit un couteau suisse rouge du sac.

\- Okay. C'est peut être rouge mais c'est pas un rouge à lèvre. Dit calmement la petite brune.

\- Euh je vais m'occuper de ça.. Fis-je en prenant doucement le couteau et en m'éloignant.

Raven est un vraie folle! Comment elle fait pour se balader avec un truc pareil sans jamais se faire prendre ?!

Octavia trouva la carte magnétique et la leva vers le ciel toute fière.  
J'entendis Lexa souffler une nouvelle fois ce qui me fit rire. L'alcool n'est pas complètement retomber alors..

Octavia fini par ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Lexa entra rapidement dedans avant de poser délicatement la Latina sur l'énorme lit.

\- Je vais m'occuper d'elle si tu veux. Dis-je en m'approchant de Lexa.  
Tu dois te reposer pour demain alors..

\- Je vais le faire t'en fait pas. Vas plutôt t'occuper d'Octavia.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Mais oui t'en fait pas. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Je le lui rend ce sourire avant de m'approcher d'elle et de lui déposer un petit bijoux sur la joue.

\- Hum hum.

Je soupire en reconnaissant Octavia. On se retourne toute deux vers elle.

\- Qui fait ma baby sitter ? Demande O' en s'appuyant contre la porte pour faire style mais on sait très bien que c'est parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à tenir debout.

\- C'est moi! Enfin je sais pas si je dois être contente.

\- T'en fait pas ! On va bien s'amuser! Dit O' un sourire assez étrange aux lèvres.

Elle quitte alors la chambre avec un rire diabolique ce qui me surpris.

\- Bon Octavia est spécial quand elle est bourré. C'est pas le genre de fille qui va s'endormir directement mais plus le genre de fille qui va beaucoup parler et manger en attendant que son taux d'alcoolémie redescende. Dit soudainement Lexa.

Je me retourne alors vers ma belle brune aux yeux vert qui me regarde amusée.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire ça avant que je m'engage à entendre ses mille et une histoires !

\- Je me lève tôt demain! Vraiment désolé. Fit-elle en retroussant son petit nez.

Je soupire légèrement et croise mes bras pour faire semblant de bouder.

\- Ne boude pas! Octavia est super sympa! Même quand elle est bourrée!

\- Tu as entendu son rire ? Dis-je en levant les yeux vers elle.

\- Okay, après ça on peut se poser des questions.. Fit-elle.

\- Hum..

\- Allez s'il te plait.. S'il te plait, s'il te plait..!

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer.

\- Bon okay je vais rester avec elle!

\- Oh merci! Tu es bien trop gentil et bonne pour moi! Ironise t-elle en prenant ma tête en coupe.

\- Mouai.. Dis-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille

Elle ria puis me serre dans ses bras tout en collant nos joues.  
Lexa a une demi tête de plus que moi et j'aimais l'effet que ça fait. Je me sens en sécurité avec elle.

D'un point de vu externe elle peut paraitre puissante, rebelle, têtue. Mais de mon point de vue, et de celui des gens proches d'elle, elle est à l'écoute, sensible et forte en même temps, mais aussi assez protectrice.  
C'est pour cela que j'aime Lexa. Pour sa personnalité incroyable.  
Bon aussi pour ses beaux yeux mais si un jour vous avez la chance de les voir, vous me comprendrez.

\- Tu vas me manquez ce soir.. Murmurais-je.

\- Tu peux venir me voir après tu sais ?

Elle recule un peu pour pouvoir me regarder et elle penche la tête sur le côté ce qui, évidement, je trouve ça adorable.

\- Je sais mais tu as besoin de repos pour demain... Et puis je pense que les histoires d'Octavia m'endormiront alors.. Ironisais-je.

\- Bon d'accord..

\- On se vois demain de toute façon. Juste avant... Je ne termine pas ma phrase. Je sais que ça la stresse beaucoup alors ça ne sert à rien d'en parler.

\- Ouai.. Enfin bon. Courage avec Bébé Blake! Dit-elle en déposant un baisé sur mon front.

\- Merci! Je pense que j'en aurai grand besoin!

Je lui fais un dernier bisous avant de m'éloigner d'elle et d'aller dans la chambre de notre petite Blake.

Je poussais la porte de sa chambre, qu'elle a intentionnellement laissé entrouverte, et la vis sur son lit en train de manger un paquet de chips tout en regardant la télé.

Elle était en peignoir et démaquillé.  
Je retire mes chaussures et ma veste et vint la rejoindre sur l'immense lit.

\- Tu regardes quoi ? Demandais-je en me mettant à l'aise.

\- The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills. Réplique t-elle en terminant son paquet de chips.

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps que n'ai pas regardé d'épisode. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai arrêté.. Pourtant j'adore voir les vies de ces petites commères. Je trouve ça tellement intéressent.

Elle se tourne brusquement vers moi.

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprends! S'écris t-elle.

C'est ainsi que nous discutions, ou plutôt débattions pendant de longues minutes sur cette télé-réalité.  
Bien évidement, on dérive rapidement vers d'autre sujet.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es avec Lincoln ? Demandais-je en piquant un M&M's

Oui elle venait d'ouvrir un paquet d'M&M's. Lexa n'avait pas tord lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle parlait et mangeait beaucoup.

\- Ça fera 1 an et 3 mois dans quelques jours. Fit-elle, ayant un petit sourire aux lèvres tout en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- Vous être trop mignon ensemble. Je suis contente que tu l'ai trouvé.

\- Moi aussi.. Elle soupire et se redresse. Il me manque...

\- Owh...

Octavia se leva du lit et s'approcha de sa valise qui était posé dans un coin près de la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et y sortit un long t-shirt gris foncé. Elle retira son peignoir et enfila le t-shirt, qui était bien évidement trop grand pour elle, par dessus son pyjama.  
Elle fini par reprendre sa place initiale en reposant sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- C'est à Lincoln ? Demandais-je en trouvant ça vraiment mignon.

\- Ouep! J'ai une chose à lui et il a une chose à moi. Tu sais on se voit pas hyper souvent non plus. Il travaille et j'ai mes cours alors quand il me manque trop, j'ai son t-shirt.  
Tu devrais faire ça avec Lexa.  
Dit-elle en éteignant la télé.  
Elle va surement s'absenter durant de longues semaines. Je pense que sa t'aidera.

Je réfléchis longuement à ses paroles. C'est vrai que j'avais oublié le fait que Lexa ne sera jamais réellement là. Enfin pas souvent là du moins.  
On dit bien que l'amour est plus fort que la distance nan ?

Ce n'ai qu'à ce moment que je remarque que Octavia s'est endormie. Je regarde l'heure sur le réveille: 3h05.

Dans une pulsion, je saute du lit et sors discrètement de la chambre de la jeune Blake en ayant pris toute mes affaires puis les dépose rapidement dans ma chambre.  
Une fois fait, je prends la carte magnétique de Lexa et me dirige vers sa chambre.

Je prends une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir discrètement la porte.

\- Lexa ? Chuchotais-je.

Elle ne réponds pas. Je referme donc la porte et monte sur le lit.

\- Lexa ?

\- Hmm... Grogne t-elle.

\- Leeeeexaaa! Murmurais-je en montant sur ma petite amie. Elle était allongée sur le côté.

\- Moui..?

\- Tu dors ?

Elle ne répond pas. Elle s'est sûrement rendormis.

\- Woods !

\- Humm qu'est ce qu'il y a.. Griff' ?

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Lexa se tournant vers l'autre côté du lit sans pour autant me répondre. Elle fini par ce frotter les yeux ce qui me pousse à continuer.

\- Peux tu me donner un vêtement à toi ? Demandais-je.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et me regardait en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Octavia m'a dit qu'elle avait un vêtement de Lincoln... Et je sais que tu seras pas toujours présente alors, et puis ça t'évitera que je passe toute mes nuits collée à toi.

Lexa se redressa sur ses coudes et observe un instant. Elle n'était clairement pas réveillée. Son regard se détourna ensuite vers sa valise. Elle la fixa un moment, semblant réfléchir.

\- Bon. Fit-elle.

Soudain, elle retira son haut de pyjama, qui était un long t-shirt Rolling Stones, et me le tendu. Elle se retrouva donc en débardeur devant moi.

\- Tient. Fit-elle.

Je pris le t-shirt en ayant un fin sourire aux lèvres. Je sentis discrètement le t-shirt tandis que Lexa se rallonge.  
Il sent magnifiquement bon..

\- Merci. Murmurais-je avant de me lever du lit.

\- Attend Clarke ?

Je me retourne vers Lexa en serrant son t-shirt dans mes bras. Elle s'était remise dans sa position initiale, les yeux fermés et une main sous son coussin.

\- Vient. Fit ma brune en poussant la couverture pour m'inviter à venir la rejoindre.  
Je préfère avoir ma petite amie collés à moi toute une nuit pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à l'entendre m'appeler comme ça.  
Je suis officiellement la petite amie de Lexa Woods!  
Enfin normalement, je ne devrais pas en douter vu notre proximité dans le bar et aussi avant notre soirée.  
Mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche.

Je me déshabille rapidement et enfile le t-shirt de Lexa qui est bien trop grand pour moi.  
Je grimpe sur le lit et vient me blottir à Lexa tandis qu'elle me couvre avec la couverture.  
J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou pour pouvoir humer son doux parfum.

\- Ce t-shirt te va très bien en plus. Murmure t-elle.

Sa voix avait prit quelques octaves ce qui me fit frissonner. Elle embrassa ma joue avant de poser son bras autour de ma taille et de caresser doucement mon dos.

\- Bonne nuit. Chuchotais-je en lui déposant un petit baisé sur la clavicule.

\- Bonne nuit Clarke.

C'est ainsi que je m'endors dans les bras protecteurs de ma petite amie.

 **~ PDV Lexa ~**

"Oso gonplei nou ste odon, Lexa"

"Ce monde a besoin d'une femme comme toi pour le diriger, pour le rendre meilleur."

Il est environ 11h20 et je suis dans mon bureau dans les locaux de Woods Corp. Je suis devant la grande baie vitrée, en train de contempler la vu espérant que le stresse passe. Mais impossible.

Les mots de mon père n'arrête pas de revenir en boucle dans ma tête.

"Le monde est féroce ma fille"

"May we meet again"

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser dans ma cage thoracique.  
Reste calme Lexa.

Je prends une grande inspiration et expire longuement avant de me calmer. Une fois calmer, je ferme les yeux et relève la tête.

Tu peux le faire Lexa. Tu as les épaules pour. "Personne ne te changera."  
Personne n'y rien ne me changera.  
Tu peux le..

Je sursaute en entendant la porte toquer. Je me retourne vers celle ci et je m'empresse d'avoir une mine plus détendu en voyant Luna ouvrir la porte.

\- Excusez moi de vous déranger mais elles sont arrivées, Commandante.

\- D'accord, tu peux les laisser entrer. Merci Luna.

Elle acquiesça de la tête avant de laisser entrer mes deux amies ainsi que ma jolie petite amie.

\- Merci belle Luna. Dit Raven à l'attention de celle-ci tout en la reluquant un peu.

Wow Raven. C'est soit ma cousine, soit mon assistante. Pas les deux en même temps.  
Je m'éclaircis la voix pour obtenir toute l'attention de la Latina.

\- Hey ! Fis-je en essayant de ne pas paraitre nerveuse.

\- Oh mon dieu ce bureau est gigantesque! Cria Octavia perché du haut de ses talons.

Évidement, elles avaient toutes pris le soin de s'habiller correctement.  
Elle s'approcha rapidement de moi et me pris dans ses bras.

\- Pas trop stresser ? Reprit-elle en murmurant à mon oreille.

Pour seule réponse, je pris l'une de ses mains et la posa sur le côté gauche de ma poitrine.

\- Tu as ta réponse ?

Effectivement, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. D'habitude, je n'ai pas peur de parler devant du monde, mais cette fois-ci, c'est complètement différent. Je vais devoir parler devant une trentaine de journalistes venu du monde entier, répondre à des tonnes de questions et bien évidement convaincre les personnes qui me regarde. Toutes ces personnes ont déjà un avis assez négatif à mon sujet au vu de mon jeune âge.  
En bref, il faut que j'assure sinon je suis mal barée.

\- Oh ma Choupette.. Dit O' en me reprenant dans ces bras.

Bien évidement je me laisse faire, c'est Octavia. Je jette un œil à Clarke qui est restée muette jusqu'à maintenant. Elle s'est assise sur le canapé et ses yeux étaient rivés sur la baie vitrée, de la même façon que je l'étais il y a encore quelques minutes.  
Elle portait une robe évasée noir qui lui arrivait juste au dessus de ses genoux. Elle avait un joli manteau et des bottines noirs.  
Ses yeux étaient maquillés faisant ressortir ses magnifiques prunelles bleues.  
En bref, elle était magnifique.

Lorsque ses yeux se posa sur moi que je vis qu'elle m'adressait un petit sourire, toute la pression que j'avais disparu.  
Comment faisait-elle ?

Bien évidement, Quelque chose me sortis de ma contemplation.

\- Tu passe à quel heure au faite ? Me demande Raven.  
Qu'est ce que ce siège est confortable!

Cette dernière avait pris place sur mon siège de bureau où elle avait mis ses pieds sur mon espace de travail.  
Je soupire longuement en m'éloignant de la jeune Blake et la remercie du regard avant de me tourner vers Raven.

\- Vers midi normalement. Fis-je simplement en croisant mes bras.

\- Hum je vois. Rajoute t-elle en examinant la pièce. Ton bureau est un peu tristounet. Quand on rentra à San Francisco, je demanderai à Clarke de me peindre et je te donnerai cet autoportrait. Comme ça tu auras toujours une Raven à côté de moi!  
C'est pas génial ça ?

J'arque un sourcil et regarde les deux autres filles qui ont la même réaction que moi.

\- Youpi trop génial. Répondis-je faussement enjouée.

\- Okay... Clarke essaye de détendre ta petite amie. Fait lui un petit massage ou je ne sais pas quoi mais calme là. Continue Raven en regardant ma belle blonde.  
Par contre pas de cochonnerie hein? Respectez nous!

Merci beaucoup Raven. Je la fusille du regard.

\- Rav'! Cria Clarke dont les joues avaient pris quelques teintes de rose.

\- Quoi ? Réplique l'hispanique comme si de rien n'était.

\- La dernière partie n'était pas nécessaire. Fit Octavia en s'approchant de Raven.  
Et puis retire tes jambes du bureau c'est pas une façon de se tenir!

\- Arrête de faire ta prude. Se plaignait Rav' en levant ses yeux au ciel.

\- Moi prude vraiment ? Tu me connais mal Reyes!

Je soupire en venant m'asseoir près de Clarke. On observe toute deux nos deux amies.

\- Elles sont vraiment pas croyable.. Commence Clarke.

J'acquiesce seulement de la tête tout en croisant mes jambes.

\- Hey.. Fit-elle en posant une main sur ma cuisse. Ça va aller ?

Un frisson parcourt la totalité de mon corps à ce contact. Je détourne le regard vers ma belle blonde et acquiesce une nouvelle fois de la tête.

Ce qui ne l'a absolument pas convaincu.  
Elle passe alors un bras sur mes épaules et m'embrasse la joue.

\- Tu vas assurer. Murmura t-elle.

Elle arbore un fin sourire qui lui va merveilleusement bien.

\- Et puis tu verras, tellement tu va tout gérer, ça va passer hyper vite! En rien de temps, tu te retrouveras dans le train pour retourner à San Francisco! Rajoute t-elle.

\- En parlant de ça.. Fis-je en me frottant la nuque.

Elle se crispe un peu et retire doucement sa main. Raven et Octavia arrêtent de parler et posent leur regard sur moi.

\- Et bien.. Commençais-je en me frottant la nuque nerveusement.  
Je ne viens pas avec vous à San Francisco...

\- Pourquoi ? Il y a le Lycée et tu as déjà beaucoup de retard... Continue O'.

\- Je sais mais.. Mon contrat débute demain et il est écrit dessus que je vais alterner entre le Lycée et l'entreprise...  
Et c'est ma semaine...

\- Entreprise... Me complète Clarke.

Elle regarde dans le vide, comme si cette nouvelle l'avait chamboulé.

\- Clarke ? Dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Elle s'éloignant puis décida de se lever du canapé.  
Sa réaction surpris tout le monde dans le bureau.

\- Reyes ? Commença O' en ne nous lâchant pas du regard. Ça te dis qu'on aille embêter Luna ?

\- Ouai je te suis Baby Blake. Répondit l'hispanique en ce levant et toute deux quittèrent la pièce.

Je déglutis et me lève afin de m'approcher d'elle.

\- Clarke...

\- Tu comptais me le dire ? Ou tu attendais juste le dernier moment pour que ça soit plus dur ? Répond t-elle froidement, en se retournant vers moi.

Elle me regardais droit dans les yeux et je n'arrivais pas à cerner se qu'elle ressentais.  
De la colère ? De la tristesse ?  
Un mélange des deux sûrement.

\- Clarke s'il te plait... Fis-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

\- Nan Lexa! "Profiter de ma petite amie pendant qu'il en est encore temps"  
C'était un message subliminal pour me dire que tu me laissais encore ?! S'exclama t-elle en me donnant des petits coups dans l'épaules afin d'appuyer ses propos.

À chaque fois que je fais un pas en avant, elle en fait un en arrière, jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur.

\- Clarke Stop! Criais-je.

\- Nan j'arrêterai pas !

\- Mais laisse moi.. commençais-je avant de me faire couper pas la blonde en furie qui se tient devant moi.

\- Nan je te laisserai pas m'expliquer ! Tu aurais pu me le dire tu sais! Je veux dire je vaux mieux que ça! Mieux que d'être abandonner telle une vielle chaussette! Je ne sais même pas combien de temps tu resteras ici!  
J'ai.. J'ai besoin de toi Lexa...

Sa voix se brise légèrement sur ces derniers mots. Je sentis une petite douleur à la poitrine. Mince...

\- Clarke.. Dis-je plus posément en posant mes mains sur ses épaules.

Je l'observe un long moment sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de ma bouche.  
J'avais été égoïste. C'est vrai après tout je m'engage dans cette relation sans prendre en compte mes nouvelles responsabilités et le fait que la distance pourrait affecter Clarke.

\- Pardon.. Repris-je.  
J'aurais du te le dire dès le départs c'est vrai, je suis la pire des garces.. Mais je ne voulais pas plomber l'ambiance avec ça vois tu ? Et tu as raison, tu vaux mieux que ça..  
Mérite mieux que moi..

Mes propres paroles me brise le cœur. Est ce que Clarke méritais mieux que moi ?  
Oui, c'est certain. Elle mérite une personne qui l'aime et qui la soutienne quand tout va mal. Qu'elle la réconforte et lui apporte tout l'amour qu'elle mérite.  
J'aime Clarke. Je l'aime tellement que ça en est effrayant. Mais malheureusement pour pour moi, il me sera difficile d'être cette personne.

\- Lexa..? Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Nan je ne vais pas te quitter juste pour ça. Il faudra beaucoup plus que ça pour me faire fuir.

Je l'aime. Juste le fait de ne plus être près d'elle me rend folle. Alors pensez vous réellement que je peux mettre un terme à tout ça ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu regrette, Clarke. Repris-je. Je ne serais pas souvent là et ça sera compliqué certaine fois. Tu verras des couples dans la rue et tu les envieras, tu les détesteras même. Tu me détesteras aussi surement.. Je me déteste déjà pour te faire ça alors ça ne m'étonnerai pas que tu en fasse de même..  
Mais une chose est sûr Clarke, c'est que je tiens énormément à toi. C'est pour ça que je vais te poser la question qui va suivre. Je veux juste que tu choisisses le meilleur pour toi. Peu importe ta réponse, je ne comprendrais... Donc n'ai pas pas peur d'accord ?

Elle hoche doucement de la tête et je pu voir de la peur dans ses yeux. Je me mord la joue et inspire profondément avant de reprendre:

\- Es tu réellement sûre de vouloir sortir avec moi ? Moi et toutes les choses qui vont avec ?.. Dis-je alors que ma voix avait perdu quelques octaves.

J'avais peur de sa réponse. Mais je ne pouvais pas la retenir...

\- Lexa je.. Fit-elle avant que je ne l'interrompe.

\- Clarke s'il te plait.. Répond moi je t'en pris..

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes mains sont à présent sur ses joues. Je déglutis puis me concentre sur ses yeux pour ne pas céder.  
Ses magnifique prunelles bleues ce sont embuées et me fixent droit dans les yeux mais dérivent rapidement.

\- Ne m'en veut pas.. Fit-elle.

Soudain, elle posa ses mains sur ma taille et me tire à elle afin de sceller nos lèvres.  
Le baisé était doux et puissant à la fois.  
Je pouvais ressentir toutes les émotions de Clarke. Elle était vraiment chamboulée et tout ça à cause de moi... Une nouvelle raison de me détester.

Je lui rend le baisé et je pus l'entendre soupirer contre mes lèvres. Cela ne m'a, bien entendu pas laisser indifférente; ça a plutôt réveillée un feu en moi.  
Mes mains quittent rapidement ses jouent tandis que ma belle blonde me tire un peu plus à elle.  
Une de mes mains vient se poser sur ses hanches et l'autre vient se poser sur le mur, juste derrière l'oreille de Clarke.

Le baisé devient de plus en plus fougueux et ardent. Nous nous reculions au bout d'un certain temps afin de reprendre notre souffle. Clarke colle son front au mien, nos nez se frôlent et je peux sentir son souffle chaud. Un frisson parcouru mon corps ce que Clarke ne manqua pas puisqu'elle esquissa un sourire, fière.

\- Tu as ta réponse ? Reprit-elle d'une voix plus grave qu'à son habitude.

Elle recula légèrement sa tête pour pouvoir me regarder. À cet instant, je vis ses yeux intensément plus sombre. Je souris et lui dépose un baisé sur ses lèvres avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

\- Excuse moi.. Murmurais-je avant de déposer un baisé, cette fois ci, sur sa clavicule.

Je sentis sa main doucement passer dans mes cheveux en faisant attention de ne pas me décoiffer.

\- C'est rien. Excuse moi de m'être un peu emporté...

Je relève la tête pour la regarder et esquisse un fin sourire.

\- Notre première dispute. Bon un peu violente mais c'était notre première!

Clarke pencha la tête sur le côté et esquissa un petit sourire beaucoup trop mignon pour que je ne puisse résister à l'embrasser de nouveau.

Mais alors que je m'approchais de ses lèvres pour les capturer une nouvelle fois, on entend une petite voix.

\- Oyez Oyez occupant de ce petit bureau ! Petit bureau ? Immense bureau !

Je soupire en reconnaissant la voix de Raven qui vient du téléphone fixe. Habituellement, c'est Luna qui l'utilise pour me prévenir si j'ai un rendez-vous ou autre.

\- DJ Reyes à une annonce à faire!

Elle se mit à parler comme Dark Vador.

\- Lexa ? I'm your Sista.

Puis elle éclata de rire. Je lance un regard désespéré à Clarke qui elle, rit légèrement.  
Ah ce rire angélique.  
Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de reculer.

\- Je vais aller régler ça.. Fis-je en m'approchant du bureau.

Je jette rapidement un coup d'œil à la pendule: 11h42. Le temps passe à une allure folle. J'appuie sur un bouton du téléphone fixe pour pouvoir interrompre Raven et de lui répondre.

\- Arrête de jouer avec ça Raven. Dis-je comme blasée.

\- Oh c'est bon ! Luna est partie aux toilettes et m'a demandé de te dire quelques trucs.

\- Elle est partie au toilette et tu ne l'as pas suivie pour faire ce que je pense ? Quel exploit Reyes!

\- Lexa ! Ria Clarke qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Quoi ? Je me venge pour tout à l'heure c'est tout. Fis-je innocente.

\- T'es pas croyable! Renchérit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Je souris et elle vient enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille. J'enroule un bras autour d'elle tandis que je replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime ma belle!

\- "C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime ma belle". M'imite Raven.  
La ferme Woods! Maintenant prépare toi, tu dois être en bas 5 min avant le début de la conférence.

\- Mais j'ai encore.. Je regarde ma montre.  
10 minutes. J'ai encore le temps.

\- Nop puisque tu as un appel en attente. Ligne 1. Rajoute Reyes.  
Good Luck!

\- C'est bon c'est pas la mort.. Dit Octavia derrière pensant ne pas être entendu.

Je fronce les sourcils en regardant Clarke. Elle fait de même avant de s'éloignant.

\- Je vais aller les rejoindre. Fit-elle en allant prendre son manteau sur le canapé.

\- D'accord...

\- T'en fais pas. Commence t-elle.  
Tu va assurer.

\- On verra bien..

Elle s'approche une nouvelle fois de moi et pose son manteau sur le bureau. Elle vient poser ses douces mains sur mes joues.

\- Tu vas réussir. Il faut juste que tu parles avec ça. Dit-elle en pointant mon cœur.  
Je sais que tu es à l'aise à l'oral. Tu me l'as plusieurs fois prouver. Même en cours de français tu assures quand il faut lire l'une de ses pièces de théâtre vraiment ennuyantes !  
Ai confiance en toi Lexa. Je sais que c'est dur mais je sais que tu peux le faire.

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et approche son visage du miens. Car oui, même si elle portait des bottines avec des talons, Clarke restait bien trop petite mais elle restait toujours aussi adorable.  
Le visage de Clarke est vraiment près du miens. Pas que cela me dérange, j'adore ça. C'est plutôt la réaction de mon corps qui me déstabilise. Mes mains sont humides et je frissonne à chaque fois que je sens son souffle chaud. Je déglutis en observant des lèvres si attirantes. Quelle torture...

\- Parce que moi, je crois en toi, Lexa... Conclue t-elle avant de capturer mes lèvres.

Je répond parfaitement au baisé que j'approfondis rapidement alors que des papillons font leur apparition dans mon ventre. Je la sens sourire contre mes lèvres.  
C'est alors qu'elle s'éloigne et rompt tout contact.

\- Allez répond à ton appel et bon courage ma belle ! Fit-elle en reprenant son manteau et en s'approchant de la porte.

Mince l'appel.. Je l'avais oublié..

\- Je te déteste Griffin.. Je suis frustrée là!

\- Allez je sais que tu m'aime! On se voit plus tard Woods! Bisouu! Dit-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

\- T'es pas croyable! Criais-je dans l'espoir qu'elle m'entende.

\- Reprend pas mes phrases ! Fit-elle.

Je ris légèrement en secouant la tête avant d'appuyer sur un bouton du téléphone.  
Je m'éclaircis la voix en mettant sur haut parleur.

\- Lexa Woods, Je vous.. Mais je fus rapidement couper.

\- Bordel ! C'est compliqué de te joindre maintenant !

\- Lincoln ?! Mais qu.. Il me coupe une nouvelle fois la parole.

\- Attend c'est moi qui parle. Il me reste 6 minute et 37 seconde pour te dire ce que j'ai à te dire alors arrête.

Je reste scotcher sur place. Pas à cause du ton légèrement froid qu'il avait opter, mais plutôt pour le coup de fil en lui même.  
Lincoln ne m'a pas réellement adressé la parole depuis qu'il sait que j'ai repris l'affaire.. Il m'en veut de ne pas lui en avoir parler, ce que je comprends parfaitement.  
On s'était toujours dis qu'on ne reprendrait jamais l'affaire, qu'on resterait loin de ça et de tout les problèmes qui va avec.  
Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

Je soupire donc et m'approche peu à peu de la baie vitrée, faisant mine de vérifier si ma tenue est toujours correcte. Je porte un haut blanc, manches 3/4, que j'ai entré dans ma jupe droite à petits carreaux.  
Je croise mes bras au niveau de ma poitrine puis regarde la vue.

\- Octavia m'a appelé.

Évidement.

\- Et elle m'a dit que tu étais assez stressée. Continue t-il.

\- C'est juste pour ça que tu m'appelle vraiment ?

\- Lexa. Dit-il fermement.

\- Okay okay.. Continue.

\- Je voulais aussi m'excuser. M'excusez d'avoir été..

\- Un petit con ? L'interrompais-je.

\- Oui un petit con... Je n'aurais pas du t'accuser, t'en vouloir alors que tu n'as rien décidé. Après tout comme papa le dit: tu es faite pour ça. Je le savais mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Je m'excuse Lexa..  
Tu prends des risques, tu n'as pas froid aux yeux et c'est ce que papa aimait chez toi. C'est peut être à cause de ton jeune âge, du fait que tu aime te rebeller; mais tout ça fait partie de toi, Lexa. Il t'adorait pour cela. Ta force mais à la fois, tes faiblesses car après tout, tu es humaine et personne n'est parfait.  
En tant que grand frère, je devrais te soutenir dans cette dur étape de ta petite vie. Car oui Lexa tu n'es encore qu'un fœtus dans ce monde de Barjots. Tu as beaucoup à apprendre mais aussi beaucoup à montrer.  
Alors devant ces journalistes, je veux que tu leur montre la Lexa que je connais.  
La hyper Badass mais aussi celle qui sais d'où elle vient. La Lexa puissante mais aussi la sensible. Ma Lexa.  
J'ai confiance en toi sœurette et je sais que tu vas assurer. Après tout tu es une Woods!  
Si tu stresse, serre tes points et répète cette phrase dans ta tête: "I'm Lexa kom Triku"  
N'oublis jamais qui tu es Lexa. Si tu oublis, tu deviendras comme les robots de ce milieu hostile. Tu vaux mieux que ça.  
Maman serait fière de toi, Lexa. Tout comme je le suis.

Je ne remarque qu'à cette instant que des larmes perlent le long de mes joues. Je les nettoie rapidement.  
Les paroles de Lincoln ont été puissant..  
Je ne le savait pas si convaincant et si poignant.

\- Merci Crâne rasé.. Fis-je en me ressaisissant.

\- Maintenant file leur montrer qui est Lexa kom Trikru!

Je ris légèrement, émue.  
Trikru était la ville natale de ma mère. Quand on était petit, ma mère aimait nous y emmener pour les vacances On y passait de superbes vacances. Je revois encore le sourire éclatant de ma mère, l'un des seuls souvenir que j'ai d'elle...

\- Lincoln ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime.. Dis-je doucement.

Il m'était rare de lui dire ces mots. Mais c'était vrai. Il était l'une des personnes les plus importante de ma vie. Personne ne pourrait le replacer. Impossible.

\- Moi aussi sœurette. Bon courage. Rajoute t-il avant de raccrocher.

Je pris une dernière inspiration en me remémorant les paroles de Lincoln.

\- I'm Lexa kom triku.. Tu peux le faire.

Je souffle un coup avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortie de ce bureau.

\- Alors rappelle toi, tu reste près du micro mais pas trop non plus. Ensuite ne regarde pas trop ta feuille. Dit Taylor alors qu'elle me fait quelques dernières retouches niveau maquillage.

Je suis à présent dans une petite pièce adjacente à la salle de conférence. Je sens le stresse monter et la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire est de trouver un trou et de m'y cacher.. C'est horrible.

\- Je connais mon discours Taylor, ne t'en fait pas. Après tout c'est moi qui l'ai écrit.

\- Je sais mais.. Elle se fait couper.

\- Il est temps d'y aller! Cria un homme.

\- Bon courage ma belle. Me dit-elle en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Merci..

Je m'approche de la porte de conférence et je peux déjà entre le brouhaha que font les gens à l'intérieur.  
Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure.

Respire Lexa.

L'homme qui avait crier plutôt me fit entrer dans la salle en me donnant, lui aussi, quelques conseils. Et d'un coup, comme pendant mon rendez-vous avec mes avocats, je n'entends plus rien. Je n'entends plus l'homme me donner des conseils. Je n'entends plus les journalistes crier mon nom.  
Seul les bruits de mes pas et celui de mon cœur qui tambourinent dans ma cage thoracique sont audible.

Je m'arrête devant les micros et pose mes feuilles devant moi. Mes main tremblent.

Respire Lexa.

Je relève la tête à la recherche de mes amies. Mais bien évidement, je ne trouve que des caméras et des journalistes beaucoup trop excités.

Je ferme un instant les yeux et respire profondément.

I'm Lexa kom Trikru. I'm Lexa kom Trikru.  
I'm Lexa kom Trikru.

Je sens mon cœur se calmer. Je décide enfin à ouvrir mes yeux.  
Elle est là, je ne vois plus qu'elle.  
Ses yeux bleus me fixent et m'encourage. Un me fait un petit signe de tête pour m'inciter à commencer.  
Je lui fait un fin sourire avant de regarder droit devant moi.

Tu peux le faire.

\- Bonjour à tous.  
Je tiens d'abord à tous vous remerciez pour avoir répondu présent à l'invitation.  
Comme vous avez pu l'apprendre, mon père Gustus Woods, s'est éteint laissant derrière lui, l'énorme entreprise qu'est Woods Corp.  
Je pense que je n'ai plus besoin de me présenter mais je vais le faire quand même pour le plaisir de la caméra. Dis-je en me retournant vers l'une d'elles.

Le rire de certain journaliste m'apaise et me pousse à continuer.

\- Je m'appelle Lexa Woods, et je suis la nouvelle PDG de Woods Corp. Je sais ce que vous allez dire: "qu'est ce qu'elle est jeune", "mais qui est assez fou pour laisser une aussi grande entreprise à une si jeune demoiselle". Je sais, cela parait fou. Mais mon père aimait cela. Il aimait tout ce qui était insensée, il aimait relevé ce genre de défis. Je n'ai pas eut une vraie enfance. Dès lors de mes 12 ans, j'ai du travaillé pour lui durant mes vacances scolaires. Mon père nous préparait depuis le début, mon frère et moi. Les premiers mots qui sont sortis de ma bouche étaient "Woods Corp". Bon quand même pas, ça ferai un peu peur..

De nouveaux rires. Je me sens vraiment à l'aise et je regarde Clarke. Je peux entendre d'ici son petit rire angélique. Quand elle voit que je la fixe, elle me sourit. Je le lui rend bien évidement.

\- Mais c'est pour vous montrer que j'ai ça dans le sang. Je sais ce que vous allez penser. Vous penserez que je ne connais pas assez ce monde, que je ne suis qu'un fœtus. Et c'est vrai. Je ne connais rien de ce monde. Ce merveilleux monde qui présente aussi quelques failles. Je veux apprendre à connaitre ce monde avec Woods Corp. Rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, de nouvelles cultures. Grandir.  
Durant mes premiers mois à la tête de Woods Corp, je tiens à rencontrer chaque partenaire, chaque associer de l'entreprise.  
Il est important de savoir qui on travaille n'est ce pas?

C'est ainsi que j'explique le programme de mes premier mois chez Woods Corp.  
Les questions des journalistes arrivèrent rapidement. Certaines ont été un peu gênantes et personnelles mais j'ai su les contournés.

Après tout ça, je remonte dans mon bureau afin de me remettre de mes émotions. Ce qui en réalité n'était pas le cas puisque je fus submerger d'appel. Certaines personnes, dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence, mon félicité. D'autre mon demandé si il était possible d'avoir un meeting.  
Mon agenda est complet pour les trois semaines à venir. Je savais pas que j'allais être aussi demandée..

Mon ventre cris famine alors que j'écrivais un nouveau mail. Je regarde l'heure sur ma montre: 14h56

\- Déjà.. Fis-je en soupirant.

Je me lève de mon siège et attrape mon manteau. J'ai faim et j'ai du mal à me concentrer quand j'ai faim.  
Soudain on toqua à la porte. Je soupire et ferme les yeux.

\- Reste calme Lexa.. Reste calme.. Me dis-je à moi-même.

Je prends une grande inspiration et me reprends.

\- Entrer!

La porte s'ouvrit et une petite tête blonde apparu, à mon plus grand soulagement.

\- Hello toi! Fit Clarke en entrant dans le bureau.

\- Dieu merci c'est toi! Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait! Un meurtre surement. M'écriais-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle m'a tellement manqué...  
Elle ris légèrement avant de me montrer un sac en papier.

\- Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger. Je pensais que tu n'aurai pas eut le temps de manger après la conférence... Et la façon dont tu regarde le sac ne fait que confirmer mes pensées. Ironise t-elle.

\- T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais la meilleure ? Dis-je avec beaucoup de sérieux tout en attrapant le sac.

\- Nan pas vraiment mais merci de le sous entendre!

\- Tu es la meilleure! Fis-je en déposant un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres.

Elle ria légèrement et je m'empresse de regarder le contenue du sachet.

\- Il y avait un petit traiteur italien pas loin et je me suis dis que tu aimerais certainement.  
Je t'ai pris des pâtes 4 fromages. Je sais que c'est tes préférées alors..

\- Comment le sais tu ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers elle.

\- Je le sais c'est tout. Dit elle simplement en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa vestes.

Je fronce les sourcils en la regardant. On en à jamais vraiment parler. Je sais juste qu'elle adore les lasagnes, c'est son plat préféré.

\- Bon okay. J'ai peut être demandé à Octavia de m'aider..

\- Okay je vois. Me moquais-je en m'approchant d'elle.  
C'est quand même adorable. Tu es vraiment la meilleure, merci.

Je lui dépose un baisé sur la tempe alors qu'elle enroule ses bras autour de ma taille.  
Je la serre à moi tout en humant son parfum fruitée.

\- Tu m'as manqué.. Murmurais-je non loin de son oreille.

Elle releva sa tête et ses prunelles bleus me fixèrent.

\- Déjà ? Se moque t-elle une nouvelle fois.

\- Oui, déjà.. Dis-je en la serrant un peu plus à moi.  
Ça te dirait qu'on aille manger dans le parc juste à côté ? Il fait beau et pas très froid, ça me permettra de sortir de cette prison !

Elle rit légèrement et hoche rapidement de la tête.

\- Avec joie !

C'est comme ça que Clarke et moi sortions de cette prison de béton. Nous marchions dans la rue, sa main dans la mienne. Clarke rayonnait. Même le soleil paraissait moins rayonnant face à elle. Quand elle riait, ses fossettes se creusaient la rendant mille fois plus belle. Elle était magnifique.

Une fois arrivée dans le parc, nous nous installions sur une petite table de pique-nique. Clarke jugeait que l'herbe était bien trop humide pour qu'on s'y installe dessus, sous peine de salir sa robe et son manteau.  
Bien évidement je ne pu m'empêcher de l'embêter sur ce sujet. Après quelques minutes de boudage et un câlin plus un baisé réconciliateur, nous attaquâmes notre déjeuner.

\- J'ai oublié de te demander mais, comment ça c'est passé avec Octavia ? Demandais-je en nettoyant les commissures de mes lèvres à l'aide d'une serviette.

\- Et bien ça c'est plutôt bien passée. On a regardé les Real Housewives et...

\- Oh mon dieu t'es une vraie warrior! La coupais-je.

\- Bah j'aime bien cette télé-réalité alors j'ai pas eut besoin de me manifester.

\- Tu aime bien ? Vraiment ?

\- Ouai! Je trouve ça trop marrant! Enfin bref ensuite on a eu un débat sur ça. Puis on est revenue sur des sujets plus calmes. On a parlé de mon ancienne vie à New York puis elle de sa mère puis de Lincoln. Et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit pour le..

\- Pour le t-shirt. La complétais-je.

Elle acquiesce doucement de la tête. Je souris légèrement en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Je trouve vraiment mignon le fait que tu es voulu qu'on fasse la même chose.

\- Ah oui ? Me demande t-elle.

\- Ouep! En plus tu as de la chance, je t'ai donné un de mes t-shirts préférés!

\- Intéressant. Ria t-elle.  
Faut aussi que je te donne quelques choses..

\- La chemise que tu as mis hier.

\- Quoi ? Celle aux carreaux noir et vert ?

\- Celle là oui. Je l'aime beaucoup !

\- D'accord si tu veux ! Ria Clarke.

Nous restions un long moment assise sur cette table à parler de tout et rien. Nous avons même pris des photos ensembles. C'était bien évidement l'idée de Clarke. C'était aussi son idée de mettre sa main sur mon front pour une photo. Pour elle, j'ai "un grand front". En temps normale, je l'aurais mal pris. Mais c'est de Clarke qu'on parle, comment voulez vous que je lui fasse la tête pour ça ?!

Il était 16h30 quand Clarke me raccompagne jusqu'à Woods Corp.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que j'appelle Nyko ? Il pourra te déposé où tu veux et..

\- Nan t'en fait pas! Je préfère marcher et puis je vais acheter un petit quelque chose à ma mère. Ça lui fera surement plaisir.

\- D'accord..

On arrive devant le bâtiment , je m'arrête et me retourne vers Clarke.

\- Bon... C'est là qu'on doit se quitter.. Soupirais-je en détournant le regard.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma belle ?

\- Rien c'est juste... C'est juste qu'il m'est de plus en plus difficile de te laisser...

\- Awn.. Vient par là..

Elle s'approche de moi et me prit dans ses bras tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

\- On se voit après de toute façon, d'accord ? Chuchote Clarke à mon oreille.  
Bon j'aurai aimé que tu viennes avec moi mais on fera ça une prochaine fois.

\- Tu m'appelle si tu as un problème d'accord ? J'arriverai sur le champs.

\- D'accord ma belle musclor! Ria t-elle en tapotant mon bras droit.  
Aller file

Elle déposa un chaste baisé sur mes lèvres avant de reculer et de s'éloigner.

\- Comment tu essayes de te débarrasser de moi !

\- À plus tard Woods! Fit-elle en riant toujours.

\- Je te déteste Griff'! Criais-je pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi! On sait toute les deux que c'est faux ! Dit ma belle blonde en partant pour de bon.

Okay, un point pour elle.  
Je la regarde partir et quand elle n'est plus dans mon champs de vision, je décide d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

Il était à présent 20h et Octavia, Raven et Clarke s'apprêtaient à monter dans leur train.

\- Tu vas tellement me manquer! Cria Octavia en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Toi aussi Bébé Blake ! Me moquais-je en acceptant son étreinte.

\- Écris moi ou appelle moi tout les jours d'accord ?

\- C'est promis. Promet moi de garder un œil sur Clarke.. S'il te plait..

Elle recula pour m'observer puis elle esquissa un fin sourire.

\- C'est promis.

\- Merci..

Elle s'éloigna et je regarda Raven.

\- Hasta Luego Woods! Fit elle.

Raven et moi n'étions pas très tactile. On était plus le genre d'amie à se faire des high-five voyez vous ?

\- Pas de bêtise hein ?

\- Oui d'accord.. Je suis pas une gamine tu sais ?

\- Hum.. Fit Clarke.

\- Quelque chose à dire Griffin ? Demande Raven en se tournant vers ma petite amie.

\- Je suis innocente. Dit-elle en levant les bras en l'air.

\- Ouai c'est ça. Ajouta l'hispanique en lançant un regard noir à Clarke.

\- Tu sais de quoi je veux parler Reyes. Je lui lance un regard lourd de sens.

\- Hein je vois.. Oui je ferais rien.

\- Promet moi de la surveiller aussi..

\- Lexa, tu as conscience qu'Anya est plus vielle que toi ?

\- Je sais mais on se protège mutuellement alors. Promet moi juste ça..

\- Je te le promet..

Je lui adresse un fin sourire avant de me tourner vers Clarke.

\- Vient Raven on y va. Fit O' en prenant l'hispanique par le bras.

\- Rho t'es chiante! Je voulais voir le baisé moi ! Râlât-elle avant de suivre Octavia.

Je les ignore complètement et m'approche de Clarke.

\- Tu vas me manqué.. Fit-elle avant de lâcher sa valise et de combler les quelques mètres qui nous séparent.

\- Toi aussi...

Je la prend mes bras et la serre à moi sans pour autant lui faire mal.

\- Je peux pas rester avec toi ? Je te promet, je serais discrète.

Je ris légèrement et recule légèrement pour voir son petit minois.

\- Je ne serai pas contre cette idée mais tu dois retourner à San Francisco.  
Il y a le Lycée et aussi ta mère!

\- Mouai..C'est pas juste.. Fit-elle en baissant la tête.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. En même temps avez vous vu sa petite bouille ?  
C'est fille est la définition même du mot adorable.

Je plaçais alors deux doigts sous son menton et lui releva la tête pour l'inciter à me regarder. Je lis de la tristesse dans ses yeux bleus ce qui me foudroya. C'est de ma faute en même temps.

\- Je reviens vite, promis. Dis-je posément.

\- Promet moi de m'appeler..

\- Je t'appellerai tout les jours.

\- 3 fois par jour ?

Je souris légèrement puis hoche doucement de la tête.

\- Matin, midi et soir. En plus des tonnes de messages que je t'enverrai.

Je vis son visage légèrement s'illuminer ce qui me réchauffa le cœur. C'est le moment.

\- Clarke ?

\- Oui ? Dit-elle en penchant sa petite tête sur le côté.

\- Je t'aime tu sais ? Fis-je simplement.

En réalité, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Ce n'est souvent que je dis c'est 3 petits mots qui sont pourtant lourd de sens.  
À mon plus grand bonheur, je vis un magnifique sourire apparaitre sur son visage. Pour seul réponse, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et captura mes lèvres.

Le baisé fut, dans un premier temps doux jusqu'à ce que je pose mes mains sur ses joues et approfondit le baisé. Nous nous reculions à bout de souffle.

\- Je t'aime aussi... Murmura ma belle blonde.

Je souris en l'entendant, j'ouvris la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais je fus couper par le dernier appel pour le train que Clarke doit prendre.

\- Bon.. Soupirais-je. C'est le moment..

\- Ouai... Tiens j'ai ça pour toi!

Je fronce les sourcils en la regardant fouiller dans son sac. Elle y sortit une chemise à carreaux noir et vert. La fameuse chemise à carreaux noir et vert.

\- Je te l'ai promis alors.. Dit-elle en me la tendant.

Je pris la chemise émue puis regardais ma petite amie. Je souris légèrement avant de la prendre une dernière fois dans mes bras.

\- Merci. Murmurais-je à son oreille.

\- Pas besoin de me remercier. Fit-elle en déposant un baisé dans mon cou. Je t'aime, Lexa..

\- Je t'aime aussi! Dis-je en déposant un baisé sur sa joue. Allez file avant que je ne te retienne.

Je la laisse s'éloigner de moi. J'eu un pincement au cœur quand sa main lâcha la mienne. Je déteste cette sensation de vide..

Elle monta dans le train et présenta son billet à une femme. Je pouvais la voir à l'intérieur. Je décida alors de la suivre jusqu'à son siège. Par chance, son siège est du côté quais. Je la vis échanger quelques mot avec Octavia et Raven.  
Pendant ce temps, j'attrapais mon téléphone.

De Lexa à Clarke: Tu me manque déjà...

Une fois le message envoyé, je relevais la tête vers ma blonde. Elle attrapa son téléphone qui était surement dans son manteau et le regarda. Elle finis par relever sa tête. Je lui esquisse un fin sourire.

Malheureusement pour moi, le train se mis à rouler, m'empêchant de voir une dernière fois, le magnifique sourire de Clarke…

* * *

 **Alors comment avez vous trouvez ce chapitre ?**

 **Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas a me laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Un petit date,des moments guimauves, un pas professionnel, un premier vrai je t'aime, une séparation.. Sa fait beaucoup pour un chapitre non ?**

 **Merci de continuer a lire cette histoire en tous cas et je vous dis a dans une ou deux semaines max !**

 **Passer un bon Week-end :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

 **Hey, de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de prés de 14000 mots , j'vais entièrement relu et rectifier ce chapitre mais un beug du site à effacer toutes mes sauvegardes.. Ne voulant pas vous laisser une semaine de plus sans chapitres j'ai pris la décision de vous la publié quand même sans y avoir apporter mais quelques rectification de dernières minutes en espérant que cela ne vous déranges pas de trop.**

 **Voila je vous souhaites donc une agréable lecture!**

 **L'histoire et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. (Lisonic 1)**

* * *

 **~ PDV Clarke ~**

Cela fait une semaine que nous sommes rentrée de San Diego et je suis hyper excitée! Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la semaine Lycée de Lexa! Comme promis, on a beaucoup parlé en message et elle m'a appelé tout les soirs. Malgré tout ça, en plus des FaceTimes, elle me manque énormément...  
Son corps me manque, sa peau douce me manque, ses yeux perçants me manquent, ses joues me manquent. Et bien évidement, ses magnifiques, ses douces lèvres charnues me manquent...

Nous sommes Lundi matin et il est précisément 8h05. Octavia est venue me chercher et je suis comme d'habitude, en retard! Je fourre rapidement des cahiers dans mon sac alors que j'entends O' discuter avec ma mère à l'entrée. Je sors précipitamment de ma chambre.

\- J'arrive ! Criais-je en déboulant les escaliers.

Arrivée en bas, je vois qu'Octavia était accompagnée de Raven.

\- Salut! Leur dis-je en venant leur faire la bise.

\- Hello toi! Fit la petite brune.

\- Buenos Dias!

\- On y va ? Demandais-je aux filles qui acquiescèrent rapidement avant de se tourner vers la porte.

Quant à moi, je me retourne vers ma mère qui me scruta de haut en bas.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Fis-je.

\- Tu es fort habillée pour une fille qui a normalement, sport. Dit-elle d'un ton plein de sous-entendu.

En effet, Je portais un jeans troué qui est, un chouilla trop moulant je dois l'avouer. Je porte également une blouse blanche avec un petit décolleté. Tout ceci porté avec des bottines noir et mon long manteau classique noir. Pas vraiment approprié pour le sport, je confirme.  
Mes cheveux sont relâchés et ondulés  
Je les ai entre temps coupé. Il m'arrive maintenant au niveau des épaules et sont en pleine forme !

\- Bon okay, peut être que c'est aujourd'hui que Lexa revient... Mais t'en fais pas j'ai mes affaires de sport dans mon sac! Fis-je en croisant les doigts pour pas qu'elle m'envoie me changé.

J'avais effectivement parlé de Lexa à ma mère. Après la mort de mon père, je me suis éloignée de ma mère. Mon père était tout pour moi: mon meilleure ami, mon confident.  
À chaque fois qu'il m'arrivait quelque chose de positif ou de négatif dans ma vie, j'allais immédiatement me confier à mon père.  
Du jour au lendemain, la seule personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance venait de disparaître. Ce fut un choc pour moi.  
Avec le temps, j'ai su m'ouvrir à ma mère.  
Ce lien que nous avons tisser et même devenu plus fort depuis que nous avons emménagé ici.

Je lui ai donc raconté tout mon histoire avec Lexa. De notre premier regard passant à notre premier baisé. Elle a même rit quand je lui ai dit qu'elle à faillit nous prendre en flagrant délit devant la maison! Je lui ai également raconté les moindres détails de notre séjour à San Diego. Bien évidement j'ai évité les moments trop intimes. Elle apprécie Lexa, enfin de ce que je pus comprendre, alors ça me va.

\- Bon tu peux filer comme ça jeune fille. Déclare t-elle.  
Mais tu ne traîne pas après les cours, tu viens directement me rejoindre à l'hôpital après.

Je soupire en me rappelant de mon rendez vous.

\- Oui promis maman. Dis-je posément.

J'aime retrouvé ma mère à l'hôpital. J'aime cet endroit, mais c'est autre chose quand je suis la patiente. Je ne suis pas malade proprement parlé. C'est juste que j'attrape très rapidement des infections, des virus ou je ne sais quoi. Comme dit ma mère, mon "système immunitaire est très faible". C'est pour cela qu'une fois par semaine, je vais à l'hôpital. Soit pour une prise de sang soit pour un bilan. Mon sort dépend ainsi de ces résultats.

\- Aller file tu vas être en retard.

Elle dépose un baisé sur mon front et me laisse partir. Je sors de la maison et rejoins Octavia et Raven qui étaient déjà dans l'allée.

\- Bordel Griff' t'en a mis du temps! Se plaignais Raven tandis qu'on se mettait à marcher.

\- Ouai je sais désolé... Fis-je en voulant épargner les détails.

Personne ne savais pour tout ça. Personne. Même pas Lexa. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire alors... Et puis c'est pas super important. Enfin...

Les filles me racontèrent leur week-end et moi, le mien. Les Blakes avaient organisés une petite soirée chez eux. Soirée où je ne suis pas allée afin de passer un peu de temps avec ma mère. Elle a été adorable de bien vouloir me laisser aller à San Diego, c'était la moindre des choses.

Nous arrivions au Lycée juste avant la sonnerie, nous laissant le temps d'aller retrouver notre petite bande.

\- Salut tout le monde ! Fis-je à l'attention de Bellamy, Monty, Jasper et Maya.

Ils me saluèrent tous. Ils étaient devant le casier de Bellamy. Je vis Octavia s'approcher de son frère afin de lui ébouriffer les cheveux mais ce dernier la repoussa.

\- O' arrête! Cria t-il en me lançant un petit regard.

Elle suivit son regard et me fixa. Elle fit de gros yeux et de retourna précipitamment vers son frère.

\- Bell' t'es sérieux! Fit-elle en lui tapant le crâne.

\- Aieuuh! Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?!

Je fronce les sourcils en voyant la scène. Je décide alors de m'approcher d'eux.

\- Un problème les deux Blake ? Demandais-je en regardant Bellamy et Octavia tour à tour.

\- Non tout va bien ! Dit rapidement Octavia en esquissant un sourire crispé.

Elle ment. Ça se voit dans ses yeux bleus, en plus de son sourire.

\- O' ?

\- Hum hum ?

\- Tu sais pas mentir.. Si j'étais toi, j'arrêterai de sourire comme ça avant d'avoir une crampe aux zygomatiques.

J'entendis Bellamy pouffer de rire derrière sa soeur. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Rho c'est bon. Soupira t-elle.  
Allez vient on va au gymnase, on va se changer avant que les autres arrivent.

Octavia m'attrape le bras et m'éloigne de son frère. Elle a un comportement étrange ce matin. Enfin bon, je pense que ça lui passera.

Après avoir traversé la cour, la bande et moi arrivons devant le gymnase. J'ouvre la porte et laisse mes amis passés

\- Gracias! Dit Raven en passant.

\- Merci Princesse. Fit Bell' en me souriant légèrement.

Princesse ? C'est étrange d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche. C'est plutôt Lexa qui m'appelle comme ça.. Je secoue la tête afin de chasser ça de ma tête et entre à mon tour.

\- Vous pensez que les vestiaires sont déjà ouvert ? Il n'y a personne.. Dis-je à l'intention de mes amis.

\- Faux. Dit Raven et tout le monde se tourne vers elle.  
On est pas seule.

Son regard se tourne vers moi et je la vis esquisser un sourire taquin. Je fronce les sourcils tandis qu'elle me fait signe de la tête pour m'inciter à détourner le regard.  
Ce que je fais évidement et, mon visage s'illumine instantanément.

Lexa était là. Elle était là! À l'autre bout du gymnase! Bon d'accord, je savais qu'elle revenait. Mais elle m'a tellement manqué!

Elle était dos à nous et au téléphone. Lexa était près des cages de foot et était déjà prête pour notre cours de sport. Elle avait un jogging noir, qui lui moulait parfaitement les fesses, ainsi qu'un débardeur noir laissant apparaître son magnifique tatouage.  
Elle avait passé un bras dans son dos, ce qui nous (me) laissait voir un bout de son dos et de son autre tatouage. J'aurai aimé le voir en entier, mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion..

\- Hey Clarke ? Ouh ouh Clarke!?

J'entends la voix de Raven et qui me fait sortir de ma contemplation. Tout le monde me regarde.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je.

\- Tu baves! Cria Raven.

\- N'importe quoi!

Je sens mes joues chauffées alors que j'entends les petits rires de mes amis.

\- Aller venez on va se changer. Intervient Octavia.

\- Allez y, je vous rejoins après. Dis-je.

Ils partirent donc vers les vestiaires en me lançant quelques regards lourd de sens, sauf Bellamy qui n'a pas dit un mot ni un rire.  
Lui aussi est étrange. Enfin bref.

Je me tourne vers Lexa et m'approche rapidement d'elle. Soudain elle se tourna vers moi. Elle avait l'air fatigué mais son visage s'illumina en me voyant. D'où je suis, je peux entendre ce qu'elle dit au téléphone.

\- D'accord Mr Parker. Je vous propose de se voir afin de parler de cela plus tranquillement. Appeler mon assistante afin d'avoir un rendez dans la semaine, même si j'en doute..  
Maintenant veuillez m'excuser Mr Parker, un rendez vous très important est arrivé. J'espère que vous comprendrez. Merci.  
Ce fut un plaisir de parler avec vous. Au revoir.

Puis elle raccrocha. Elle rangea son téléphone et me regarda, soulagée.

\- Oh mon dieu! Tu me sauve! Il devenait grave ennuyant! Dit-elle avant de se précipiter dans mes bras.

Elle me soulève et elle se met à doucement tourner. Un rire s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. Elle fini par me poser et par me regarder. Un sourire radieux décore son visage et vient camoufler sa fatigue.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué... Chuchote t-elle en déposant un tendre et court baisé sur mes lèvres.

Je souris et serre sa main. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle était là. J'ai l'impression qu'un mois s'est écoulé depuis San Diego.

\- Toi aussi, Lexa.. Dis-je tristement avant de la reprendre dans mes bras.

Elle sentait merveilleusement bon, comme à son habitude. Je sentis ses mains se cramponnées à ma taille. Nous restions cinq bonnes minutes ainsi, profitant de la présence et de la chaleur de l'autre.  
On avait toutes deux fermés les yeux et quand Lexa ne déposait pas de baisé dans mon cou, elle s'approchait de mon oreille et fredonnait une douce mélodie.

Je recule légèrement et pose une main sur sa joue, que je commence à caresser de mon pouce.

\- Quand es-tu arrivée ? Demandais-je doucement pour ne pas rompre ce moment.

\- Mon train est arrivée au alentour de 7h45. Il était un peu près 8h quand je suis arrivée au Lycée.

\- Hum.. J'aurai aimé que tu me prévienne. J'aurai pu venir te chercher. Boudais-je.

\- Je voulais pas t'embêter et puis je pense que tu étais bien trop occupée à t'habiller.  
En parlant de ça, tu es magnifique aujourd'hui! Comme d'habitude évidement mais là.. J'ai l'impression d'être un sac à côté de toi. Ironise t-elle en regardant d'abord ma tenue puis la sienne.

\- N'importe quoi! Riais-je

Elle rit quelques secondes avant de se calmer et de reprendre.

\- Plus sérieusement, tu es magnifique Clarke. Cette nouvelle coupe te vas très bien aussi!

Elle esquissa un sourire sincère avant de déposer un autre baisé sur ma joue ce qui me fit sourire.

\- Vraiment ? Demandais-je.

\- Vraiment. Affirma t-elle

Je vins poser mon autre mains sur son autre joue et elle me fixa droit dans les yeux.  
Je ne saurais décrire ni déchiffrer ses yeux à l'instant. La seule chose que je peux dire, c'est qu'ils étaient magnifiques.  
Soudain, mes yeux descendent vers ses lèvres et une envie de l'embrasser naît en moi. Chose qu'elle semble remarquer puisque son sourire sincère se transforma en sourire taquin.

\- Envie de quelque chose Griffin ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton enjôleur.

\- Peut être que oui. Peut être que non.

\- Allez tu sais que tu peux tout me dire!

\- Nop, je ne vais pas parler! Sorry Woods!  
Dis-je, sûre de moi.

C'est à ce moment que la sonnerie retentit et que je me dégage de son étreinte.  
J'adore embêter Lexa! Même si maintenant je suis frustrée...  
Je me dirige à présent vers les vestiaires tandis que Lexa, n'as pas bougé d'un poil.

\- Je te déteste Griffin! Cria t-elle et sa voix résonne dans toute la salle.

\- Mensonge ! Tu ment à toi même Woods! Hurlais-je en me retournant vers elle et je lui tire la langue.

Je la vis secouer sa tête de gauche à droite, hilare. Je souris, contente de mon coup et entre dans les vestiaires. Je me change rapidement tout en ayant un interrogatoire de la part de Raven.  
Cette fille est une folle. Elle veut savoir tout les détails, TOUT les détails. De mes sentiments jusqu'à la teinte de ses yeux.  
Vraie folle.

Quand nous sommes prêtes, nous sortons des vestiaires. Lexa était en train de discuter avec Mr Smith, notre professeur de sport. On décide alors de la laisser et d'aller s'installer dans les gradins.  
Peu à peu, les gens de notre classe arrivent et viennent nous rejoindre dans les gradins.

\- Oh mais qui voilà ! Commence Murphy.  
Mais c'est miss Woods!

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui le poussant dans son élan bien sûr. Il est à côté de notre petit groupe et fixe Lexa de son sourire insolent.

\- Alors ? Ça fais quoi d'être la fille la plus puissante du monde ? De se faire lécher le cul par tout le monde ? Continue t-il en descendant les escaliers afin de s'approcher de Lexa.

Pourquoi faut il qu'il ramène son grain de sable partout ?

\- Rien du tout. Et toi sans cervelle ? Ça fait quoi d'être l'imbécile du coin ?  
Répondit immédiatement Lexa.

Cette dernière fit un quart de tour sur elle même afin d'être face à Murphy. L'expression de John changea immédiatement. Il sauta les dernières marches et se retrouve à quelques centimètres de ma brune.

\- Répète un peu.

\- Ça suffit! Cria Mr Smith.  
Mademoiselle Woods, allez vous asseoir. Nous reprendrons notre discussion plus tard. Mr Murphy, rester ici.

\- Pourquoi ?! Fit-il surpris.

\- Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi! Allez!

Lexa lança un dernier regard noir à John avant de commencer à monter dans les gradins.

\- Alors c'est vrai. Dit Murphy.

Lexa se tourne un énième fois vers lui.

\- L'argent ça sert beaucoup, surtout à acheter les gens. Crache t-il.

Plus personne ne parle. Un silence de mort règne dans le gymnase. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Lexa le brise.

\- Tu sais quoi? Va te faire foutre Murphy.

Et elle continua sa route, comme si de rien n'était. Ses yeux verts croisent les miens et je l'interroge du regard. Pour seul réponse, elle hocha doucement de la tête.

\- Ça va ? Demande Octavia alors que Lexa arriva à notre hauteur.

\- Oui t'en fais pas.. Fit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Elle souffla longuement en balançant sa tête en arrière. Elle garde les yeux fermés un instant. J'en profite pour la contempler. Elle est vraiment magnifique, c'est à en couper le souffle. Je fronce les sourcils en voyant ses poings serrés.

\- Lexa... Chuchotais-je en posant mes mains sur les siennes.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux et tourna sa tête vers moi. Je lui esquisse un léger sourire tout en caressant le dos de ses mains. Petit à petit, elle les desserra, ce qui me rassura.

\- Ne fais pas attention à ce crétin...

\- Je reçois ce genre de remarque tout les jours, Clarke. Que des gens qui ne me connaissent pas, me lynchent sur les réseaux sociaux ou je ne sais quoi, je peux le supporter. J'ai le temps de leur montrer ma vrai personnalité. Mais entendre ce genre de remarque de la part de personnes qui me connaissaient bien avant que j'arrive à la tête de Woods Corps... Je ne peux pas.  
Je n'ai pas changé, Clarke, je suis la même... Tout ça ne m'a pas changé.

\- Je le sais. Tu es toujours la magnifique ténébreuse dont je suis tombée amoureuse.

Je passais son bras autour de mes épaules et me colla à elle. Je passais donc les miens autour de sa taille et approchais mes lèvres de son oreille.

\- Ne te met pas dans cette état à cause de ce débile. Il ne mérite pas ton attention, surtout quand il dit des choses stupides comme ça.. Murmurais-je.

Lexa recula légèrement sa tête. Elle arbore un fin sourire, presque invisible, un de ses sourcils s'arque.

\- Ta raison. Tu mérite toute mon attention. Dit-elle doucement.

Elle se pencha alors doucement afin de capturer mes lèvres, en vain puisqu'elle s'arrête en plein élan à cause de Mr Smith.  
C'est officiel, je le déteste.

Lexa et moi fûmes obligées de se séparer. Bellamy nous regarde bizarrement et c'est assez gênant, je fais alors mine d'écouter ce que raconte notre prof.

\- Alors aujourd'hui, nous commençons un nouveau semestre et qui dit nouveau semestre dit nouveau sport. Commence Mr Smith. Ce trimestre, nous allons faire de la Boxe.

Lexa leva les bras au ciel et se tourne vers moi heureuse.

\- T'as entendu?!

\- Oui j'ai entendu... Fis-je moins enjouée qu'elle.

Car oui, je n'étais pas très enjouée comme, d'ailleurs, la moitié de la classe.  
Bon je vous l'accorde, je ne suis pas très sportive, mais quand on me demande de faire sept tours de terrain je les fait sans ronchonner. C'est juste le fait que quelqu'un puisse vous donner des coups qui me dérange.

Le prof nous explique les compétences et les point qu'il faut valider d'ici la fin du semestre. C'est ainsi qu'il nous demande de faire sept tours de terrain pour s'échauffer.  
Ces maudits sept tours.

C'est Lexa qui me pousse à courir alors que je voulais attendre Octavia qui s'attachait les cheveux. Bien évidement j'ai cédé..

J'étais essoufflé au bout du 3 ème tour.  
Lexa est un vrai ange, elle essayait de courir à mon allure alors que je sais qu'elle court beaucoup plus vite que ça. J'essayais d'accélérer le rythme quelques fois mais ça ne durait jamais très longtemps.  
Une fois les tours terminés, je m'allonge à terre telle une étoile de mer.

\- Vraiment Griffin ? Se moquait Lexa.

\- Le sol est frai, tu devrais essayer tu sais?

\- Ce que je sais, c'est que le sol est pas très propre!

\- Elle fait ça après chaque échauffement ! Dit Raven. C'est devenue une habitude et en plus ça fait du bien !

C'est là que l'hispanique vient me rejoindre au sol sous les regards amusées de Lexa et de nos amis.

~ PDV Lexa ~

Après quelques cris de Mr Smith, nous passons dans une autre salle équipé d'un tatamis. C'est là qu'il nous explique les différents exercice à faire.

\- Maintenant, je vais vous demander de vous mettre en binôme. Dit Mr Parker.

À l'entente de ces mots Clarke, qui était assise à ma droite, vint s'agripper au bras de Raven.

\- Désolé.. Fit-elle en levant les épaules. Mais je t'aime et j'ai envie que tu t'éclate! Et si je suis avec toi, tu va pas vouloir me "taper" et..

\- C'est bon. La coupais-je en me levant.  
Je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Sorry Woods! Blondie est à moi cette fois ci! S'écria Raven.

\- Rav.. Dit Clarke en soupirant puis me regarda.  
Sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?...

\- Mais oui t'en fait pas. Dis-je en regardant mes autres camarades.

\- Lexa! T'es seule !? Me demande Bellamy en s'approchant.

\- Ouep!

\- On se met tout les deux?

\- Avec plaisir! Dis-je tout en regardant Clarke. Tu vois ? T'as pas à t'en faire pour moi! Va t'amuser avec Raven.

Va t'amuser avec Raven ? Vraiment ?

\- Heurk. Dis comme ça c'est vraiment étrange. Repris-je.  
Va te dépenser avec Raven. Bordel sa sonne toujours aussi salace. Bref vous avez compris! Ne faites pas des choses qui ne sont pas catholiques c'est tout!

\- Promis Woods! Se moqua Raven.

\- Allez au boulot les jeunes! Nous crie Mr Smith.

\- Ouai c'est bon! Répond Clarke.

\- Un problème Mademoiselle Griffin ? Demande t-il en s'approchant de nous.

Bordel Clarke! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Nan monsieur Smith, pas le moins du monde.

\- Alors bougez et mettez vous au boulot. Répond t-il durement.

Je vis Clarke ouvrir sa bouche pour répondre mais je vins me mettre à temps entre elle le prof.

\- Ça va aller Mr Smith. Dis-je fermement avant de me retourner vers Clarke.  
Toi tu viens avec moi.

J'attrapa doucement le bras de Clarke, pour ne pas lui faire mal, et l'emmène en dehors de la salle. Une fois dehors, je la lâche.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris?!

\- Je sais pas ! Je déteste ce prof c'est tout !...

\- Personne ne l'aime, Clarke. Mais on fait avec. Tu ne sais pas ce dont il est capable.

\- Peu importe. Souffle t-elle en collant son dos contre le mur et en glissant doucement vers le sol.  
Vos prof ne sont pas top ici. Bordel New York me manque.

\- Bah Merci. Dis-je faussement blessée.

Elle releva sa tête et compris immédiatement.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Mince..  
Fit-elle avant de venir se cacher le visage à l'aide de ses mains.

\- C'est rien..

Je viens m'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Parle moi Clarke... Chuchotais-je

\- J'ai rien... Souffla t-elle.

\- Si, il y a quelque chose.. Je te connais maintenant, ma petite Griffin. Dis-je en la poussant légèrement.

Un silence régna pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que ma blonde pris une grande inspiration et le brisa.

\- La vie à New York me manque...  
Mes amies me manquent, l'air frai de New York me manque. Central Park me manque aussi..

Je l'écoutais parler sans l'interrompre. On pouvait facilement décerner de la sincérité dans sa voix. Clarke avait le mal de San Francisco.

\- Je suis désolée ma belle... Murmurais-je en passant un bras derrière elle pour la réconforter.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien... Soupira t-elle posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- Je sais mais j'aime pas te voir triste... J'aimerai tellement pouvoir t'aider Clarke..

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, tu m'aides beaucoup.  
Tu es la seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore ici. J'aurais 18 ans dans quelques mois et si tu ne serais pas dans ma vie, je serais déjà en train de chercher un appart pour New York. Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas cette ville au contraire, j'y ai rencontré des personnes vraiment superbes.  
C'est juste que New York est ma ville natale, ou j'ai grandi et où mon...

\- Où ton père repose.. complétais-je.

Elle releva la tête et l'hocha doucement. Ses yeux ne sont pas aussi pétillant que d'habitude. La tristesse se lit dans ses yeux et cela me brise le cœur de la voir ainsi.  
C'est là qu'une idée me vint en tête.

\- Clarke ? Ça te dirais de venir à New York avec moi pour les vacances ? Enfin ça ne sera qu'une semaine mais ça pourrait être sympa nan ?

Je la vis esquisser un fin sourire avant de peu à peu le perdre.

\- Mais tu ne seras jamais avec moi... Tu as beaucoup de boulot.

\- Et bien.. pas vraiment ! Je vais à New York pour des interviews et des shootings photos.

Je la vis arquer un sourcil. Je décide de continuer avant qu'elle ne me pose des questions.

\- Ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai des shootings photos, Luna m'a annoncé ça samedi et je pense que j'ai fait la même tête que toi. Me moquais-je.  
Enfin bref, ce qui veux dire qu'on aura beaucoup de temps pour nous deux !  
Alors ?

Son sourire réapparaît pour mon plus grand bonheur.

\- Avec plaisir. Fit-elle doucement.

\- Parfait! Et Clarke s'il te plait, ne perds plus jamais ce magnifique sourire. Ton visage est fait pour avoir ce sourire tout le temps. Tu es magnifique, sublime, tout simplement à couper le souffle avec ! Alors ne sois plus triste d'accord ?  
Dis-je en déposant un baisé sur sa joue.

Elle sourit un peu plus puis approche son visage du mien. Mon cœur s'emballe légèrement mais je parviens à me calmer.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime ? Me demande t-elle en fermant les yeux et en collant son petit nez au mien.

\- Je le sais mais j'aime t'entendre le dire.

\- Alors je t'aime, Lexa.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent de nouveau et cette fois-ci, c'est incontrôlable.  
Mes mains deviennent humides.  
Comment fait-elle pour me rendre ainsi ?!

\- Je t'aime aussi Clarke. Dis-je en essayant de contrôler ma voix.

Clarke s'approcha pour combler les derniers centimètres qui nous séparait. Mais comme j'ai soif de vengeance, je m'écartais au dernier moment et me relevais.  
Clarke me regardais surprise pendant que moi, j'abordais un sourire taquin.

\- Désolé chéwie, la boxe m'appelle ! En mimant grossièrement Octavia.

\- T'es grave Woods! Ria t-elle en se relevant.  
Quand c'est pas les autres qui nous interrompent, c'est toi qui te venge!

\- Désolé t'es en couple avec une rancunière!

Je l'attrape par la taille et la tire à moi. Par réflexe, elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- T'as changé d'avis ? Me demande t-elle en prenant un air séducteur.

\- Huumm... Non!  
On va retourner la bas, et tu ignoreras Mr Smith. Tu ne lui répondras pas et ne réagiras pas à ses piques. D'accord ?

\- Rho c'est bon.. Souffla t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Nan c'est pas bon, Clarke.

Elle fixa ses mains pour éviter mon regard.

\- J'ai pas envie que ce débile fasse, une nouvelle fois, disparaitre ce merveilleux sourire. Repris-je.

Elle relava enfin ses iris bleus vers moi. Je vins déposer un baisé au coin de ses lèvres avant de reculer.

\- Reviens quand tu sera prête.

Pour seule réponse, j'eus un hochement de tête.

C'est ainsi que je reviens dans la salle.  
Bellamy avait pris le meilleur des ateliers, celui ou l'un de nous deux devait taper dans les gants de l'autre.

\- Alors ? Me demande t-il lorsque que j'arrive à sa hauteur.

\- Elle a juste un petit coup de mou. Elle ira mieux. Dis-je en mettant mes bandages.

\- D'accord.. Alors? Je te laisse l'honneur de me taper en première ? Ironise t-il.

\- Avec plaisir Blake! Fis-je en mettant mes gants. Je vais te tuer!

\- Hey hey hey. J'ai pas signé pour ça moi! Je tiens à ma vie!

\- Trop tard!

D'un coup, je vins taper violemment dans ses gants. Bien évidement, vu sa carrure, Bellamy est très coriace et parvint à parfaitement encaisser mes coups.

\- Doucement Woods! On est pas dans un vrai combat de boxe tu sais ?! Crie Bellamy.

Je ne répond pas étant bien trop occupé à lui donner des coups et à esquiver les siens.  
Je fis quelques pas en arrière pour reprendre mon souffle. Je vis soudain Clarke du coin de l'œil. Elle partait rejoindre Raven qui l'attendait, tout en ignorant Mr Smith comme je lui ai demandé.

\- Esquive Lexa! Cris Bellamy.

Mais trop tard. Bellamy m'avais donné une violente droite qui me fit tomber à terre. Un goût de fer arrivait rapidement dans ma bouche. Je saigne.  
Tout le monde s'arrêta et je pouvais sentir leurs regards sur moi.

\- Ça va ?.. Me demande Bellamy, visiblement inquiet. J'aurai jamais du te donner un coup aussi puissant désolé...

\- C'est bon Bell'... Dis-je en me redressant et en enlevant mes gants.

\- Sûr ? Tu saignes de la lèvre quand même..

\- Oui c'est bon!

Bellamy sursauta légèrement après ma réponse légèrement trop brutal. Je me releva tout en essuyant le sang.

\- On échange. Dis-je fermement.

\- Tu.. Vraiment ?

\- Oui aller! Je suis pas faite en sucre Bell', je vais bien!

\- Okay okay... Fit-il en retirant à son tour ses gants.

J'enfile ses gants et lui les miens puis l'entraînement repris rapidement.  
Bellamy est très puissant mais est encore trop lourd pour pouvoir esquiver mes coups. Je lui donne alors quelques conseils et, à ma plus grande satisfaction, les applique sans ronchonner. Les deux heures passèrent très rapidement et je proposais à Bellamy de s'étirer comme il se doit pendant que les autres se changent.

\- Plus bas Bellamy. Plus bas, plus bas et plus bas!

\- T'as fini avec tes "plus bas" ?! Me demande le plus vieux des Blakes, visiblement épuisé par notre séance de sport.

\- Plus bas Blake!  
Maintenant souffle..Dis-je en exécutant.  
Puis on revient doucement.

Il fit de même avant de s'approcher légèrement de moi.

\- On est vraiment obligé de faire ça ? Je veux dire, on ne fait même pas ça aux entraînement de basket!

\- Tu ose comparer le Basket à la Boxe ?!  
Tu compare un sport où il faut passer un ballon dans un anneau à un sport où il faut, limite tué son adversaire ?!  
Le basket est moins compliqué que la boxe.  
La boxe demande de la concentration et de la lucidité. Il faut analyser son adversaire et quand on a trouvé son point faible... BAM! Il faut attaquer! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Ouais je vois parfaitement...

\- Okay okay. Pars si tu veux avoir des courbatures à des endroits que tu ne savais même pas musclés! C'est ton choix cher Blake.

Je le vis lever les yeux au ciel et longuement souffler. Il réfléchit un moment avant de se retourner vers moi.

\- Bon on continue les "plus bas plus bas" et les "souffler" ? Tu as intérêt à ce que ça fonctionne!

Je ris légèrement satisfaite.

\- T'en fait pas pour ça. Dis-je malicieusement en me remettant en position, c'est à dire la tête à l'envers et le corps penché vers l'avant pour pouvoir étirer les muscles du dos.

Bellamy fit de même mais on entendit quelqu'un applaudir derrière nous.  
Je tourna ma tête de façon à pouvoir voir qui est derrière moi mais je ne vois que des jambes. Deux paires de jambes plus précisément. Je reconnu rapidement celles de la personne qui avait attiré mon attention un peu plus tôt et qui m'a valu une égratignure à la lèvre.

\- Wow. Voir les deux plus beaux spécimens de ce Lycée dans cette position peu donner quelques idées intéressante. Des idées pas très catholique si vous voulez savoir. Dit Raven.

\- Euh... Je sais pas si je dois me méfier de toi après que tu aies avoué vouloir couché avec ma petite amie, ou juste prendre ça à la rigolade. Commence Clarke.

\- Au nan t'en fait pas Griffin. Lexa est un bon coup mais niveau personnalité c'est pas mon genre! Continua Raven.

\- Pourquoi être devenue mon amie alors ? Demandais-je.

\- Je sais pas. Parce que avouons le, tu es une vraie chieuse!

\- Bah merci!

\- Quoi ? Vous.. Vous deux..? Vous avez déjà...? Balbutia Clarke, visiblement rester bloquée sur la réponse de Raven.

Bien jouer Raven. Je pousse sur mes jambes pour faire le poirier, la tête à l'envers bien sûr.

\- C'était il y a longtemps. Répond Bellamy à ma place tout en se relevant.  
D'ailleurs tu es super bien hab..

\- Alors même lui le sais ?! Coupa Clarke.

Je sursaute en entendant Clarke crier et je m'écrase au sol ayant été déséquilibrer. Une vive douleur se présente dans mon dos.  
Merci Bell'!

\- Aie... Grognais-je en essayant de me redresser.

\- Ça va ? Me demande Raven.

Mais je ne réponds pas. Je sentis des mains sur mon épaule, les mains de Clarke. Je relevais les yeux vers elle mais ses sourcils étaient froncés. Une expression du visage que très peu accueillante quoi...

\- Bon et bien je pense que Bell' et moi allons vous laisser hein ? Dit Raven en attrapant de force le bras du plus vieux des Blakes.

\- Aie! Cria ce dernier.

Les deux s'éloignèrent très rapidement et je me retrouvait une nouvelle fois seule avec Clarke. Je me mord la joue et m'assoit correctement. Elle fit de même en s'asseyant en tailleur devant moi.

\- T'aurai pu me le dire... Commence Clarke.

\- Je sais, et je suis désolée Clarke...

\- Bordel Lexa, Raven! T'as couché avec Raven! Une fille que je vois tout les jours, une fille qui est ma meilleure amie maintenant! Elle t'a vu sans tout ça !...  
Raven quoi.. J'en ai des frissons juste à y penser..

\- C'était un accident Clarke... On était invitée à une soirée un peu trop arrosée et je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle. Puis ça a dérapé..  
J'aurai du t'en parlé et je suis désolé, je suis une vraie garce. Je te dirais tout sur mes anciennes "conquêtes" si tu me pardonnes...  
S'il te plait ?

Pour seul réponse, Clarke croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et baissa la tête. Je m'approchais à quatre pattes jusqu'à elle et déposa un baisé sur son petit nez qui se retroussa rapidement.

\- S'il te plait ?

Pas de réponse. Je dépose un baisé sur sa joue droite.

\- S'il te plait Clarke..

Toujours rien. Je dépose, cette fois ci, un baisé sur sa joue gauche.

\- Pardon Clarke...

Je m'approche doucement de ses lèvres mais m'arrête à quelques centimètres.

\- Je t'aime Clarke... S'il te plait regarde moi...

Soudain, elle leva les yeux vers moi. Elle me fixa et son bleu est intense. Je me sens si mal de la rendre comme ça. Je vins délicatement frotter mon nez au sien pour lui montrer ce que je veux: ses lèvres.  
Je la vis fermer les yeux un instant puis longuement soupirer.

\- Tu m'énerves Woods... Murmure t-elle.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et, sans que j'eus le temps de répondre, Clarke m'embrassa.  
Le baisé fut dans un premier temps, passionné et amoureux. Puis, il s'intensifia rapidement, devant plus ardent. Un combat entre nos langues débuta rapidement pour savoir qui allait prendre le dessus. Je fis même basculer Clarke en arrière. Elle se retrouve donc sous moi. Nous nous éloignons, à bout de souffle et je la vis esquisser un sourire un peu rêveur. Ses lèvres sont un peu plus pulpeuses que d'habitude se qui, je dois l'avouer, m'excita un peu.

\- À quoi penses tu ? Me demande Clarke alors que ça voix avait pris quelques octaves de plus.

\- À quel point ta voix grave, tes lèvres plus pulpeuses, dut au baisé et tes yeux bleus plus sombre que d'habitude te rendent incroyablement sexy et attirante. Dis-je simplement.

Son rire résonne dans la salle se qui me réchauffa le coeur. J'adore son rire mélodieux, il est à croquer! Elle est à croquer !  
\- Intéressent ! Se moqua t-elle en venant toucher le bout de mon nez.

Je souris tout en fixant ses lèvres.

\- Voir l'une des plus beau spécimen de ce Lycée dans cette position peu donner quelques idées intéressantes. Des idées pas très catholique si tu veux savoir !  
Repris Clarke.

C'est à mon tour de rire aux éclats.  
Je passais mes bras autour de la taille de Clarke et elle posa les siens autour de mon cou. Sans prévenir, je l'entraina dans une série de "rouler-boulés". Son rire angélique revint pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Clarke n'était pas rancunière, juste un peu jalouse. C'est ce que j'aime chez elle. Le fait qu'elle tienne assez à moi pour être jalouse.  
Mais je veux lui prouver qu'elle n'a pas à l'être.

Qu'elle est la seule est l'unique fille que j'aime

~ PDV Clarke ~

La journée passa assez rapidement. J'ai du convaincre Lexa de ne pas me raccompagner malgré mon envie de passer du temps avec elle. L'excuse du "j'ai trop de de devoir" marche très bien. Parce que non, je ne lui ai pas dit pour l'hôpital. Je sais ce que vous allez dire, que je suis une mauvaise petite amie, que je fais des crises parce que ma petite amie ne me dit rien sur ses "conquêtes" alors que moi, je ne dis rien sur mes problèmes de santé.  
Je veux juste pas inquiéter Lexa, et puis ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien attrapé de grave alors...

\- Voilà c'est fini ma grande. Me dit ma mère en retirant l'aiguille de mon bras.

Car oui, je suis à présent à l'hôpital en train de faire une prise de sang. Ma mère me mis un pansement sur le bras.

\- Tu peux te lever chérie.

Je ne dis rien et me relève. Je n'aime absolument pas ces rendez vous à l'hôpital, mais bon, j'y suis obligée.  
Je me rhabille rapidement et m'apprête à sortir de la salle quand ma mère me retint le bras.

\- Clarke.. Ça va ?... Enfin je veux dire, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse...

\- Je vais bien maman.. Soupirais-je.

\- Clarke.

\- Je t'assure maman. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée c'est tout...

Elle posa immédiatement sa main sur mon front.

\- Maman! Je vais bien!

\- Okay okay.. Bon rentre, je t'apporterais les résultats quand je rentrerais ce soir.

\- Merci... À ce soir. Murmurais-je avant de sortir.

\- À ce soir. Répond t-elle.

Je rentrais rapidement chez moi. Je ne sais pas encore conduire et les transport en commun ne sont pas forcément sûrs le soir.  
La première chose que je fais en rentrant est de me doucher et de me mettre en pyjama.  
Une bonne douche chaude accompagné ensuite de mon pyjama hyper fluffy m'apaise. Car oui, j'ai mon pyjama spécial pour les jours comme celui ci. C'était un one piece Stitch, mon personnage Disney préféré.

Bémol, je devais encore faire mes devoirs. Moi qui voulait me reposer, c'est raté. Je m'installais alors sur mon lit et commençais à étudier.

Après plus d'une heure de travail, un bruit venant de la fenêtre attira mon attention.  
Bien évidement, j'avais déjà fermé mes rideaux donc je ne pouvais rien voir.  
Je me lève du lit et m'approche doucement de la fenêtre. Mon coeur s'emballa légèrement. Après tout, c'est un peu flippant d'avoir des bruit venant de sa fenêtre alors qu'on est au premier étage. Je pris la batte de mon père qui servait de décoration jusqu'à là. Je pris une grande inspiration tout en serrant la batte dans ma main.  
Je compte discrètement jusqu'à 3 et à ce chiffre, j'ouvre brusquement le rideau.

\- Bordel... Fis-je en relâchant l'air de mes poumons que j'avais retenu sans m'en rendre compte.

Lexa était à ma fenêtre. Ma fenêtre est juste au dessus du garage alors ce n'est pas très compliqué d'y accéder. Cette fille est quand même pas croyable.  
Je pu lire sur ses lèvres qu'elle me demande de lui ouvrir, ce que je fais immédiatement après avoir poser la batte.

\- Tu sais que les portes existent ? Demandais-je.

\- Je trouvais ça plus romantique! Ta mère est ici ?

\- T'es grave toi! Nan elle n'est pas encore rentrée..

\- Je peux entrer alors ? Me demande t-elle.  
C'est qu'il fait pas très bon dehors.

J'acquiesce puis ouvre un peu plus la fenêtre avant de m'éloigner pour la laisser entrer. Elle plaça ses deux mains de part et d'autre de la fenêtre puis, dans un mouvement souple, bondit à l'intérieur. Elle frotta ses mains avant de refermer la fenêtre.

\- Dis, t'allais vraiment me taper avec ça ? Dit-elle tout en montrant la batte de mon père.

\- Nan.. Fis-je en me frottant le visage avant de venir m'asseoir sur mon lit.  
Je voulais avoir quelque chose au cas où un mastodonte avec un maxi mono sourcil vienne m'attaquer. Ironisais-je.

\- Est-ce un moyen de me dire qu'il faut que je maigrisse et que j'ai un mono sourcil ?

\- Quoi? Nan..! Tu es parfaite avec un corps de rêve.. Enfin bref! Il est presque 21h Lexa!  
Je m'attendais pas à ta visite!

\- Merci du compliment! De moque t-elle.  
Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels ni à mes textos! Je m'inquiétais c'est tout..  
Conclut-elle en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

Je fronçais les sourcils et attrapais mon téléphone qui était sous mon oreiller. Effectivement, il ne voulait pas s'allumer

\- Plus de batterie. Excuse moi.. Fis-je en le mettant à charger

\- C'est rien..  
T'as toujours pas fini tes devoirs ?!

Je regarde mes cahiers, qui était éparpillée sur mon lit. Mince je lui ai dis que j'avais des devoirs mais quand même, on s'est laissée aux alentours de 16h. J'aurai du avoir fini depuis.

\- Si! Je viens de les finir.. Mentis-je tout en fermant mes cahiers.

\- T'es sur que ça va Clarke ? T'as l'air bizarre... Me demande t-elle en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- Ça se vois tant ?

\- Un peu ma belle.. Elle pose une de ses mains sur ma joue.  
Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je suis juste, épuisée Lexa..

Elle penchant doucement la tête sur le côté et m'observa pendant un long moment. Soudain elle enleva son manteau et pris quelques un de mes nombreux coussins qu'elle mis derrière son dos. Une fois fini, elle ouvrit les bras.

\- Allez vient. Fit-elle en esquissant son légendaire sourire.

Son sourire est vraiment contagieux! Je vins m'installer dans ses bras. J'étais complètement affalée sur elle. Les bras de Lexa venaient entourer mon petit corps. C'était vraiment apaisant. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par ses petits balancements.

\- Au faite. Commence t-elle en posant sa main sur mon ventre.  
Jolie pyjama.

Je souris et mis ma capuche où il y avait les oreille de Stitch.

\- Merci !..

Je l'entendais rire ce qui réchauffa mon coeur. J'adore entendre son rire! C'est compliquée de faire rire Lexa alors quand ça arrive, autant en profiter !  
Je souris en sentant ses lèvres sur mon nez.  
J'ouvris les yeux et je fus éblouis par sa beauté.

\- Je t'aime. Fis-je tout en regardant amoureusement ma brune.

\- Je t'aime aussi Clarke. Répond t-elle en venant déposer un long et tendre baisé sur mon front.

C'est là où on voit que Lexa éprouve un grand respect à mon égard. Très peu de personne embrasse leur moitié sur le front. C'était un grand signe de respect dans certaines tribus. C'est comme si on embrassait l'esprit de la personne.

\- Pas trop mal à la lèvre ? Demandais-je en passant doucement mon pouce dessus.

\- C'est un peu douloureux mais rien d'insupportable. T'en fait pas.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça d'ailleurs?

\- Hum... Et bien j'ai été distraite par quelque chose et j'ai pas eu le temps d'esquiver un coup de Bellamy.

\- Quelque chose, hein?

\- Okay plutôt quelqu'un...

Je la fixais pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Bon d'accord, une jolie petite blonde, qui était incroyablement sexy avec sa tenue de sport qui lui moulait parfaitement les fesses. Je dois avouer que je l'ai beaucoup reluqué pendant la séance!

\- T'es pas croyable! Donc c'est à cause de moi ?!

\- Un peu mais je t'en veux pas! Fit-elle en venant coller son nez au mien.  
J'avais une très belle vue.

Je ris et vins l'embrasser. Mon dieu que je l'aime!

Après nos séries d'échange de baisés plus fiévreux les uns que les autres, Lexa me parla de mille et une choses. Passant des gourdes des gens qu'elle croisait au travail jusqu'à de vieux souvenirs d'elle avec Lincoln, Anya, Raven ou encore les deux Blakes.

\- Clarke ?

\- Hum hum ?

\- Raconte moi ton ancienne vie.

J'ouvre les yeux et la regarde. Mon ancienne vie ? C'est vrai que je parle peu de moi...

\- J'étais une ado simple qui avait une vie simple. Mère chirurgienne et père ingénieur en aéro-spatial. J'allais dans ce genre de Lycée où on porte des uniformes avec le blason de l'école sur le coeur. Le genre de Lycée "branché". J'y avait mes deux meilleures amies, Harper et Emori.  
On passait tout notre temps ensemble, on était vraiment inséparable.  
Puis j'avais aussi mon meilleur ami, mon confident. C'était mon père.. Dis-je la voix serrée.

Chose qui ne passe pas inaperçu puisqu'elle passe immédiatement une main sur ma joue.

\- Je ne te force pas à continuer, Clarke... Chuchote t-elle en me caressant.

\- C'est bon.. Je peux continuer..

Je pris une grande inspiration et continua.

\- Chaque Samedi, je retrouvais mon père à Central Park. On y passait toute l'après midi ensemble. On parlait de tout et de rien, du Lycée, de mes "amourettes", on parlait de moi petite ou encore du futur. Pour le goûté, il m'achetait une glace en été et une crêpe en hiver. Puis il me disait des blagues et on faisait des petits jeux. "For Ever Young" comme il disait...  
J'adorais les samedis parce qu'il était là, il rendait ces moments spéciaux.  
Des fois, on montait sur le toit de notre maison de campagne afin d'observer les étoiles. Il m'a apprit à trouver et à reconnaitre plein de constellation, il m'a apprit à me repérer dans l'espace grâce à elles. Je me revois encore sur ses genoux, lui essayant désespérément de me montrer la grande ours!  
Puis un jour tout à changer. Plus de samedi après midi à Central Park, plus de blagues ou d'anecdote. Plus rien..  
J'avais perdu mon confident, mon meilleur ami. J'étais perdue...

\- Je suis désolée Clarke... Je voulais pas te faire pleurer.. Pardon j'aurai pas du..

Effectivement, des larmes perlent le long de mes joues. Je vins les sécher d'un revers de main mais, c'est tout simplement inutile.

\- C'est rien.. Assurais-je malgré moi.

\- Nan c'est faux...

Lexa approchait son visage du mien et vint souffler sur mes larmes pour les sécher.

\- Pardon.. J'aurai pas du.. Continua t-elle en déposant des baisés sur mes pommettes mouillées.

Je ne pouvais arrêter mes larmes. Je me redressais alors et ma petite amie me prit dans ses bras.

\- Il.. Il me manque tellement.. Sanglotais-je en me cachant les yeux à l'aide d'une de mes mains tremblantes.

\- Je sais ma belle... Chuchote Lexa en me caressant le dos d'un geste réconfortant.

Nous restions de longues minutes ainsi, jusqu'à ce que je me calme puis nous reprenions notre position initiale.  
Lexa essayait de chanter quelques chansons pour me faire penser à autre chose. Elle a une voix magnifique et apaisante.  
C'est ainsi que je m'endors dans les bras de ma belle brune.

DRIIIINNG!

Je sursaute en entendant mon réveille sonner. Je l'éteins immédiatement et reste un moment assise sur mon lit.  
Nous étions mardi et il était à présent 7h30.  
J'étais complètement déboussolée. C'est là que je me souvins de ma soirée et de Lexa.  
En parlant d'elle, elle n'était plus là.

Après m'être mentalement encouragée à aller en cours, je me lève et file dans ma salle de bain. Je me lave, m'habille, me coiffe et me maquille légèrement afin de cacher ma fatigue. Une fois tout ça fait, je prépare mon sac et sors de ma chambre. En descendant les escaliers, j'entend ma mère parler et rire avec quelqu'un. C'est bizarre, je n'ai pas demandé à Octavia de venir me chercher pourtant. Lorsque l'interlocuteur de ma mère parle, je reconnu immédiatement le grain de voix, et ce n'était pas celui d'Octavia.

\- Lexa ? Dis-je en arrivant en bas des escaliers.

Effectivement, ma petite amie se tenait devant ma mère à l'entrée. Elles se tournèrent vers moi et je pouvais voir qu'elles avaient toutes deux un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour trésor. Dit ma mère.

\- Coucou toi! Fit-elle tout en fourrant ses mains dans sa veste type aviator.

Lexa était vraiment magnifique. Elle portait son jeans troué avec ses légendaires Doc Martens. Ses cheveux étaient relever dans une queue de cheval ce qui laissait apparaitre sa belle nuque. Elle s'était très peu maquillée, juste assez pour mettre en valeur ses yeux émeraude. En même temps, elle n'en a pas tellement besoin.

\- Qu'est.. Que fais tu là ? Demandais-je toujours aussi perdue.

\- Et bien, je me suis dis que ça serait sympa d'aller au Lycée ensemble. J'aurai pas vraiment l'occasion de te voir aujourd'hui comme on est en demi groupe...

Mince j'avais complètement oublié ce détail.  
Je m'approchais de Lexa et lui embrassais la joue.

\- On y va ? Demandais-je doucement.

\- Hop hop hop. Commençait ma mère.  
Pas si vite jeune Griffin.

Je fronçais les sourcils et me retournais vers elle.

\- Il est encore tôt et tu n'as pas pris ton petit déjeuner. Reprit-elle.

\- J'ai pas très faim maman..

\- Clarke. Tu en as besoin! On avait dit..

\- Okay okay! La coupais-je.

Je soupire et fila rapidement dans la cuisine pour éviter qu'elle n'en dévoile trop. J'attrapais une banane et me forçais à la manger. Je n'avais vraiment pas faim mais j'y était obligée...  
Une fois fini, je filais dans la salle de bain me brosser les dents et revins voir ma mère qui était toujours avec Lexa.

\- C'est bon tu es contente ? Demandais-je à ma mère tout en mettant mon sac sur mon dos.

\- Tu n'as mangé qu'une banane... Mais bon c'est déjà ça. Filez sinon vous aller être en retard.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Mme Griffin! Assura Lexa tout en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on a dit Lexa ? Appelle moi Abby!

Je vis Lexa se raidir et se tourner vers ma mère.

\- Oui excusez moi Mme.. Euh Abby! Fit-elle en se frottant la nuque.

Wow. La grande Lexa Woods intimidée par ma mère. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit ça! Je ris intérieurement puis vient embrasser la joue de ma mère.

\- À plus tard. Fit-elle avant que nous sortions de la maison.

Une fois dehors, je commençais à marcher en direction du Lycée jusqu'à ce que Lexa m'interpelle.  
Je me retourne vers elle et elle me montre des clés.

\- Nan tu es venue en voiture ?! Dis-je super excitée.

\- Yup! Elle est un peu plus loin. Reste ici je vais la chercher.

\- Tu sais que je peux venir avec toi hein ? Je suis pas en sucre.

\- Je sais mais, tu es ma princesse et je veux pas que tu te fatigue! Dit-elle en venant déposer un baisé sur ma joue.

\- Mouai c'est ça.

\- Aller! Je fais vite promis. Fit elle avant de s'en aller.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, un vrombissement de voiture résonna dans le quartier. Je souris en voyant la magnifique Chevrolet Camaro bleu marine de Lexa. J'étais émerveillée par cette voiture, elle était tout simplement superbe.  
Elle s'arrêta juste devant moi et la fenêtre passager s'abaissa.

\- Je vous emmène quelque par jeune demoiselle ? Me demande Lexa d'un ton enjôleur.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup, beau spécimen! Répondis-je

\- Allez monte ! Ria t-elle.

J'ouvre la portière et m'installe sur le siège en cuire, je referme la portière et j'en profite pour embrasser Lexa par surprise.  
Elle répond bien évidement au baisé et je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres.  
Je fini par reculer et pas m'attacher.

\- En quel honneur ? Me demanda t-elle.

\- J'ai besoin d'un motif pour pouvoir embrasser ma petite amie maintenant ? Répliquais-je.

\- Un point pour toi. Dit-elle en regardant la route.

\- Oui c'est ça dit rien. Me moquais-je alors que Lexa redémarra.

Le moteur ronronne pour mon plus grand plaisir. Lexa accéléra et je souris quand je sens le vent passer dans mes cheveux blonds  
Elle alluma la radio et une chanson des Coldplay passe. Elle s'apprêta à changer de chaine quand je l'arrêta en posant ma main sur la sienne.

\- Laisse s'il te plait! C'est les Coldplay!

\- Tu aimes aussi se groupe ? Me demande t-elle en reposant sa main sur le volant.

\- Tu rigole ? C'est mon groupe préféré!

Je la vis esquisser un large sourire.

\- Contente qu'on partage les mêmes goûts musicaux ma belle!

\- Tu aimes aussi ?

\- Ouep! Je suis même allée voir plusieurs de leur concert. Ces mecs sont vraiment oufs!

\- J'aurai adoré aller voir un de leur concert! C'est un de mes rêves! Un jour peut être..  
Fis-je.

\- Intéressent tout ça. Peut être que je pourrais réaliser un autre de tes rêves!

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi.. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi.

Lexa se gara devant le lycée et coupa le moteur. Elle se détacha puis se tourna vers moi.

\- Clarke, tu sais que tout ce que je fais pour toi, c'est parce que je t'aime. Ça me ferai hyper plaisir d'aller voir un concert des Coldplay avec toi! Et aussi passer un moment avec ma petite amie, juste toi et moi.

\- Juste toi et moi? Vraiment ? Alors qu'il y aura des milliers de personnes autour de nous ? Riais-je.

\- Oui bon, tu m'as comprise! Juste toi et moi, sans les filles!

\- Je sais je te taquine! Dis-je en venant embrassée sa joue.  
Allez vient, on va être en retard sinon.

Nous sortons de la voiture et entrons ensemble dans l'établissement du Lycée, main dans la main. Tout le monde nous regardait, surement parce que Lexa fait tout les gros titres ces derniers jours mais ça ne me perturbe pas, Lexa non plus d'ailleurs. Elle m'accompagna même devant ma salle de cours.

\- Bon cours de Svt. Me dit Lexa.

\- Merci! Et toi de Chimie!

\- Merci ma belle. Me répond t-elle avant de venir m'embrasser.  
Je t'aime.

Awn.. Beaucoup trop mignonne!

\- Je t'aime aussi!  
Aller maintenant va faire exploser des choses! Fis-je en la poussant pour l'éloigner de moi.

\- Comment tu essayes de te débarrasser de moi Griffin! Je suis blessée là!

\- Arrête, tu sais très bien que si je le pouvais, je t'enchainerai à moi!

Elle ria puis s'approcha une dernière fois de moi.

\- Okay j'arrête de t'embêter, sinon je vais arriver en retard alors..

\- D'accord. À plus tard ?

\- À plus tard, Clarke. Fit-elle avant de m'adresser un dernier sourire et de s'en aller.

Un frisson parcouru mon corps. Elle avait une façon bien à elle de prononcer mon prénom et cela ne me laissa pas indifférente.  
Je la regardais partir puis je pris une grande inspiration avant de faire de même en entrant dans ma salle de cours.

\- J'ai faim. J'ai faim. J'ai faim. J'ai faim.  
Et Clarke tu sais quoi? Je meurs de faim! Répéta inlassablement Raven.

Il était 12h30 passé et Raven, Octavia et moi faisions la queue à la cantine. Elle s'étendait jusqu'à l'extérieur du réfectoire, juste pour vous montrer à quel point elle était longue.

\- Bon sérieux, on aura jamais le temps de manger si c'est aussi long. Fit Octavia en regardant sa montre.

\- J'ai faaiiimm!

\- La ferme Reyes! Dis-je en même temps que Octavia.

On se jeta un regard complice.

\- Pardon, excusez moi. Pardoon!

Je souris en reconnaissant la voix et me retourne vers la personne. Lexa essayait de se faufiler entre les gens afin de nous rejoindre.

\- Wow! Il y a du monde ! Dit ma belle brune.

\- Hey pourquoi tu dépasses tout le monde ?  
T'as même pas attendu ! Donc tu repars tout derrière! Réplique Raven.

\- Rho c'est bon! Je viens juste chercher Clarke pour qu'on aille manger dehors.

\- Je te déteste Griffin! Ta petite amie est géniale! S'écria Raven en me donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

\- Aie! Tu n'étais pas obligée de me frapper!

\- C'est pas moi, c'est la faim! Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Bon aller je vous invite aussi! Je vais pas vous laisser poireauté ici. Fit ma belle brune.

Bon je dois vous avouer que je voulais uniquement restée avec elle, mais c'est plus amusant lorsqu'on est nombreux, non ?

\- Yes! Cria Raven.

\- Oh mon dieu merci! Oh merci, personne qui est tout la haut, de m'avoir donner une amie comme ça! Dit Octavia en levant ses mains au ciel tout en quittant la file.

Lexa me jeta un regard amusée avant de s'approcher de moi et d'attraper doucement ma main.

\- Allons y. Fit-elle et j'entremêle nos doigts.

C'est ainsi que Lexa nous emmena dans un nouveau restaurant Italien qui venait d'ouvrir dans le centre ville. C'était juste succulent, Raven à même pleurer en mangeant leur lasagne. Chose que comprend parfaitement puisqu'elles étaient à tomber par terre!  
Bien évidement c'est Lexa qui à payer malgré mes menaces et celles de mes amies. C'est presque impossible de lui faire changer d'avis, c'est pas croyable. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime, alors...

\- Woooods ? Commence Raven lorsque nous sortions du restaurant.

\- Hum hum ?

\- Est ce que je peux conduire ta voiture ?

\- Alors la DANS TES RÊVES !Réplique Lexa.

\- Même si je monte devant avant toi ? Demande t-elle.

\- Reyes non.

\- Ah! Fit-elle en faisant de grands gestes pour mimer une personne en train de courir.

\- Nan Raven!

\- Trop Tard!

C'est ainsi que l'hispanique se mit à courir tout en se faufilant entre les passants.

\- Raven! Cria Lexa en se mettant à la poursuite de Raven.

Je soupire et me retourne vers Octavia.

\- On essaye de les rattraper ? Demandais-je.

\- On les suis de loin c'est tout. J'ai pas les bonnes chaussures. Fit-elle en regardant ses pieds.

O' prit mon bras et on accéléra le pas tout en observant les deux folles courir.  
Les gens se plaignaient lorsque Raven les bouscula, Lexa elle, s'excusait pour la gêne.  
Mais au bout d'un moment, le nombre de gens sur le trottoir s'accroît.  
Lexa eut de plus en plus de mal à rattraper Raven.  
Soudain, Lexa eut l'idée de courir sur la route afin de dépasser le plus de monde possible. Mon coeur rata un bon lorsque je vis Lexa éviter une voiture de justesse.

Elle arriva finalement avant Raven.

\- Gagner! Cria t-elle, essoufflée.

\- T'es.. Qu'une.. Tricheuse.. Woods

\- Nop! On a pas fixé de règle doonc.. C'est moi qui conduit!  
Bah alors Reyes? T'es essoufflée ? Faut te remettre au sport mémé! Ria t-elle.

\- Lexa?! Criais-je.

La nommée se tourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais t'es folle ou quoi ?! Dis-je en m'approchant d'elle et en la poussant légèrement, venant la plaquer contre sa voiture.

J'allais encore la pousser mais, bémol pour moi, Lexa a de très bons réflexes. Elle attrapa donc mon poignée pour m'arrêter. Octavia et Raven observaient la scène en essayant de comprendre.

\- Hey! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?!

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! Bordel Lexa t'as faillis te faire écraser!

\- Mais n'importe quoi. Ria t-elle.

\- Hum. Si... Dit O'.

Lexa lui lança un regard assassin.  
Son regard se pose de nouveau sur moi et son expression du visage changea immédiatement.

\- Nan... Fit Lexa plus doucement.

\- Okay. Je ris jaune.  
Je vais retourner au Lycée. Dis-je en faisant un pas en arrière.

\- Quoi? Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Me demande ma dites, petite amie.

Je décide de ne pas répondre et de partir. J'entends les filles parler entre eux et même des clés tomber par terre. Je continu ma marche quand quelqu'un me retint le bras.

\- Bordel Lex... Je m'arrête en voyant que ce n'est pas elle.  
C'est pas contre toi O', mais j'aimerai rentré seule.

\- Désolé ma belle, c'était soit moi, soit Lexa!  
Et comme je sais que c'est pas la joie, sois contente que ça sois moi!

\- Mouai...

\- Alors laisse moi te raconter une histoire. Dit-elle en passant son bras sous le miens.

\- Une histoire ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, oui. Maintenant tait toi et écoute moi Griffin.  
Alors par où commencer ?

\- Par le commencement peut-être ?

Elle me regarda d'un air blasé.

\- Commence pas.  
Bref. Avant Lincoln avait une moto. Une Harley Davidson plus précisément donc dit toi que ce sont des motos très bruyantes et très puissantes. Lincoln est comme Lexa, il adore le vintage, les motos ou voitures qui vrombissent et surtout la vitesse.

\- D'accord, merci de m'apprendre que ma petite amie aime les motos parce non, je ne le savais pas.

-Tu sais c'est pas la première chose qu'elle ma dite. Ça fait quatre ans que je l'a connais!  
Ça fait même pas deux semaines que vous avez officialisé ! Laisse lui le temps!  
Enfin bref, maintenant ne m'interromps plus s'il te plait.

\- Okay okay...

\- Alors ou j'en étais ? À oui!  
Lincoln m'emmenait souvent faire quelques balades avec sa moto. C'était juste génial! Mais Lincoln roule beaucoup trop vite. Je lui répète sans cesse mais les Woods sont plutôt têtue!  
Puis un jour, on s'était donné rendez vous dans un bar. Il n'est jamais venu. J'étais d'abord énervé contre lui, après tout, il venait de me poser un lapin ! Mais en connaissant Lincoln, jamais il ne m'aurait fait ça. Alors j'ai commencé à m'inquiétai.  
Bien évidement, monsieur ne répondait pas à son téléphone. C'est alors que j'ai reçu un appel de Lexa où elle m'annonça que Lincoln avait eut un accident de moto.  
À l'entente de ces mots, mon cœur s'était arrêté. J'aurais du lui dire plus souvent d'aller moins vite, faire quelque chose pour qu'il arrête. Puis Lexa me rassura en me disant qu'il était toujours en vie. Elle m'expliqua que grâce à son équipement, il s'en sort avec deux côtes cassé, le bras droit cassé et un truc au genoux.  
J'étais vraiment en colère contre lui. Après tout, je l'avais prévenu! Et si ça ne s'était pas aussi bien terminé pour lui ?  
J'ai été en colère contre lui parce que je l'aime, Clarke. Je ne me vois plus vivre sans lui. Alors tu as le droit d'en vouloir à Lexa d'être aussi égoïste et de faire des choses bizarres comme monter sur un garage pour atteindre la fenêtre de sa copine.

Attendez ? Comment le sait-elle ?  
Je tourne ma tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, elle m'a tout raconter. C'est ma meilleure amie! Tu sais quand elle t'appelle le soir? Bah souvent elle me texte.

\- Ah je vois... Et elle te raconte des choses sur nous à ce moment là, c'est ça ?

\- Exacte! Enfin des fois elle veut pas parce que c'est "perso". Dit-elle en mimant des guillemets de ses doigts.  
Mais elle fini toujours par me le dire!  
Enfin bref. C'est pas le sujet.  
Lexa aime le danger, le défis, la vitesse, l'adrénaline quoi. Ça la fait sentir vivante.  
Alors ne lui en veut pas trop longtemps.  
Lexa t'aime beaucoup tu sais ?  
Je veux dire, vraiment beaucoup. Elle n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un comme toi. Mais bon ça, elle te le dira un jour mais pas maintenant. Elle est bien trop renfermée niveau sentiments, mais je voulais que tu le sache. Maintenant c'est toi qui décide.  
Sois tu choisis de lui faire la tête, au risque et péril de la blessée et de devenir mon ennemie numéro 1.  
Sois tu choisi de passer à autre chose mais Lexa recommencera.

\- Attend dans tout les cas, je suis perdante ?

\- Pas si tu fais un mix des deux possibilités.  
Tu lui fais la tête, pas trop longtemps mais assez pour qu'elle comprenne.  
À toi de choisir Griffin.  
Bon je dois te laisser, je dois aller voir le proviseur pour le Homecoming.

Effectivement, nous venions d'arriver devant le Lycée. Je reconnus rapidement la voiture de Lexa garer devant.

\- Vas y je ne te retiens pas. Et Octavia ?

\- Hum hum ?

\- Merci... Fis-je en lui gratifiant un sourire sincère.

\- De rien! J'espère t'avoir fait ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses. À plus tard Griffin!

Elle me fit un petit signe de la main et entra dans l'établissement au pas de course. Je pris une grande inspiration et fit de même.  
Je pris les cahiers des cours que j'allais avoir dans mon casier quand je vis Lexa arriver au loin avec... Costia!

Calme toi Clarke.. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut après tout, elle est libre.  
Je vis Lexa discuter avec elle. Costia posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lexa et cette dernière hocha frénétiquement la tête. Je ne pouvais entendre ce qu'elles se disaient d'où j'étais.  
Je souffla un moment et referma mon casier, trop bruyamment apparemment puisque le regard des deux filles se tournent vers moi.  
Génial

Je décide alors de partir d'un côté.

\- Clarke ! Attend moi! Cria Lexa de l'autre côté du couloir.

Doublement génial! Je l'ignore et prends l'escalier.

\- Clarke! S'il te plait!

J'accélère le pas en entendant sa voix me suivre. Je monte les marches deux à deux.

\- Bordel mais arrête toi!

\- Laisse moi!

Arrivé au premier étage, je continu jusqu'au second escaliers, croisant les doigts pour qu'elle ne me vois pas. Les couloirs sont vides à cette heure. Les cours de l'après midi n'ont pas encore commencé.

Soudain, je sentis de main m'attraper par la taille qui me firent entrer dans une salle.

\- Hey! Criais-je.

Lexa referma la porte derrière elle et se tourna doucement vers moi.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Dit-elle.

\- Rien j'allais juste à mon cours. Répondis-je.

\- 20 min avant le début des cours ? Vraiment ?

\- J'allais en profiter pour terminer des choses et aussi pour écouter de la musique. Et puis je sais même pas pourquoi je me justifie! Laisse moi passer. Fis-je en m'approchant de la porte.

\- Nop.

Elle me bloque le passage, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Lexa.

\- Clarke.

\- Bouge de là!

\- Non.

Qu'est ce qu'elle m'énerve quand elle fait ça! Ça la rend hyper séduisante quand, en plus, elle fait son petit sourire.

\- Je ne joue pas tu sais ?

\- Moi non plus. Dit-elle en s'approchant doucement de moi.  
Parle moi...

\- J'ai rien à te dire maintenant pousse toi. S'il te plait.

\- Je ne le ferais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliquer le pourquoi de ce changement de comportement si soudain.

\- Bon okay.. Soufflais-je en m'éloignant et en me mettant dos à elle.

Je vins me frotter le visage de mes mains.

\- Clarke... Murmure t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes épaules. Comme d'habitude, un frisson parcouru mon corps. Je me déteste...  
Pas pour le frisson. Ah non non non.  
C'est plutôt pour la suite.

Je me mis à courir vers la porte.

\- Clarke!

Elle attrapa ma jambe et me fit trébucher. En faite, je m'écrase littéralement par terre.

\- Aïe! Mon nez! Je gémis de douleur.

\- Merde Clarke ! Ça va ?!

Je secoue la tête négativement tout en me tenant le nez.

\- Laisse moi regarder... Attend. Fit-elle.

Elle passa un bras derrière mes genoux et l'autre derrière mon dos et me porta. Elle me déposa ensuite sur une des tables de classe.

\- Laisse moi voir... S'il te plait ?

J'enlevais donc mes mains et me laissais faire. Elle posa ses doigts froids sur mon visage et observa attentivement mon nez.

\- Tu n'as rien. Tu saignes seulement mais pas beaucoup.

Elle plongea une de ses mains dans sa poche et y sortit un paquet de mouchoir. Elle en prit un, reposa sa main sur ma joue et nettoya le peu de sang.

\- J'aurais du te laisser... Pardon, c'était stupide. Reprit-elle.

\- Ça va... C'est rien... Murmurais-je.  
C'est de ma faute après tout. Je sais même plus pourquoi je te fuis...

\- Clarke ?

Je relève la tête vers elle et je fus directement frappé par la teinte de ses yeux. Ils sont extrêmement sombres et dégage un sentiment que je ne pourrais décrire. Un sentiment mitigé.

\- Je..Je suis désolé pour ma petite course avec Raven. Enfin, le moment où j'ai couru sur la route... Commence t-elle en se frottant la nuque.  
J'ai pas réfléchit et j'ai été stupide. J'ai vu la voiture au loin mais j'y suis quand même allée. Je suis égoïste, je le sais... Mais je ne peux pas m'excuser d'être moi, Clarke.  
Alors je m'excuse de t'avoir fait peur et de ne pas avoir directement compris.  
Je te promet de plus refaire ce genre de chose débile et inutile. Promesse de Woods.  
Conclut-elle en levant la main droite.

Je ris légèrement en détournant le regard.  
Je ne ris pas parce que je trouve cela ridicule. Nan, loin de là. Je ris juste parce qu'au fond de moi, je sais que je n'en veux pas énormément à Lexa. Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour. Mais je suis contente qu'elle reconnaisse ses erreurs.

\- Tu me pardonne ? Me demande t-elle.

Je dépose une nouvelle fois mon regard sur elle et penche légèrement ma tête sur le côté. Pourquoi est ce que même dans ce genre de situation, Lexa reste t-elle toujours aussi belle et aussi adorable ? C'est vrai après tout, c'est hyper déstabilisant!  
Je fais mine de lever les yeux au ciel puis ouvris mes bras pour l'accueillir.

\- Allez vient. Fis-je.

Voir Lexa esquisser son légendaire fin sourire m'emplis de joie.  
Elle vint enrouler ses bras autour de moi tandis que les miens viennes autour de son cou. Lexa enfouis sa tête dans mon cou et je sentis rapidement, un long souffle chaud sur ma peau.

\- Ça ma manqué...

\- On s'est enlacée hier soir et embrassée ce matin! L'embêtais-je tout en fermant les yeux pour profiter du contact.

\- Peut être mais, chaque minute passer loin de toi, sont dures pour moi...  
J'aime pas quand on se dispute, Clarke...

\- Comme tout les couples Lexa.

Bon faut que j'arrête de l'embêter. Elle est en train d'ouvrir son coeur là, non ?  
Lexa releva la tête pour me regarder et je fis de même. Mon dieu ses yeux...

\- Je sais mais je veux dire que je n''aime réellement pas ça. J'ai la boule au ventre et je sens un vide en moi. Un vide que tu comblais, Clarke. Te savoir triste à cause de moi à le don de m'énerver. Je me déteste pour ça...

Après ces confessions, je vins poser mes mains sur ses joues. Lexa resserra l'étreinte au niveau de ma taille.

\- Hey ? Fis-je en caressant ses joues.  
Tout va bien maintenant. Tu n'as plus à t'en vouloir. D'accord ?

Je la vis hocher de la tête mais, ses yeux disent l'inverse. Elle n'est pas convaincue.  
Je vins lui déposer un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres. Je l'entendis soupirer contre mes lèvres se qui me fit frissonner.  
Nous nous éloignons et je colle mon front au sien.

\- Convaincue Woods ? Demandais-je.

Elle esquissa de nouveau son légendaire sourire avant de répondre.

\- Plus que convaincue.

~ PDV Lexa ~

Nous sommes Jeudi et Clarke n'est pas venue en cours aujourd'hui. Je lui ai envoyé une centaine de messages, j'ai essayé de l'appeler mais rien. Silence radio.  
Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter.  
Donc c'est ce que Clarke a ressentis quand je me suis absentée pour aller à San Diego ?  
Qu'elle sensation horrible. Cette boule au ventre qui ne veux pas disparaitre, me donnant envie de vomir. Toutes mes pensées ont été tourné vers Clarke aujourd'hui. Je me suis inventée tout les scénarios possibles et inimaginables.

C'est pour cela qu'après les cours, je fonçais chez les Griffin.  
Je sonna plusieurs fois, mais personne ne me répond.

\- Clarke ?! Criais-je en toquant.  
Mme Grif.. Euh Abby ?! Je sais que vous êtes là. La voiture est dans l'allée alors...

Toujours rien.

\- Bordel.. Soufflais-je en passant nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux.  
Clarke! Ouvre moi s'il te plait!

Rien non plus. Je soupirais une énième fois et descendais les marches du porche.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'ouvrir alors c'est moi qui vais venir à toi. Dis-je plus à moi même.

Je m'approchais du garage pour voir comment monter afin d'atteindre sa chambre. Bien évidement, ses rideaux étaient tirés.

\- Lexa ?

Je reconnais la voix et me retourne immédiatement vers la personne qui était sur le palier de la porte.

\- Abby! Dis-je en m'approchant rapidement d'elle. Où est Clarke ?!

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Lexa.

\- Excusez moi, j'en oublis mes bonnes manières.. Bonjour Abby. Clarke est ici ?

\- Et bien... Elle s'arrêta puis regarda vers l'intérieure de la maison.  
Pas vraiment.

\- Abby ? Que se passe t-il ?

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Lexa. Fit-elle en refermant la porte.

Manque de chance pour elle, je viens caler mon pied et vient repousser la porte.

\- Abby! Dites moi!

\- Lexa, part.

Wow. Elle avait utilisé un ton froid, surement un de ces tons qu'elle utilise à l'hôpital. Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé ainsi. Elle me foudroya du regard, ce qui est également déstabilisant. J'essaye tant bien que mal de lui tenir tête.

\- Je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas vu Clarke. Dis-je fermement.

\- Maman ?

Une troisième voix retentit faiblement derrière Abby.  
Clarke..  
La plus vielle des Griffin se tourna vers la plus jeune.

\- Clarke, chérie. Tu ne devrais pas être debout.

\- Laisse la entrer. Exigea t-elle.

\- Clarke..

\- Maman. S'il te plait... Souffla t-elle

Je vis Abby serrer la mâchoire et se décaler de la porte. J'entre immédiatement et la vision qui s'offre à moi me brise le coeur.

Une Clarke en robe de chambre se tenait dans les escaliers. Son teint était d'un blanc cadavérique. Elle avait l'air épuisée, des cernes s'était créés sous ses yeux.  
Clarke semblait avoir du mal à rester sur ses jambes puisqu'elle se tenait au mur à l'aide d'une main. Elle tenait quelque chose dans son autre main que je ne pouvais pas voir d'où j'étais.

\- Hey.. Fis-je en montant rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre ma douce blonde.

C'est à ce moment que je vis la perche à perfusion qu'elle tenais. Mon coeur se resserra un peu plus lorsque je vis la perfusion relier à son bras droit.

\- Clarke... Tu ne devrais pas être debout..

\- Je.. Je vais bien... Fit-elle.

\- Nan, c'est faux... Allez vient par là.

Je passe un bras derrière ses genoux puis l'autre derrière son dos et je la souleva.

\- Lexa... Je peux marcher tu sais ? Dit-elle faiblement.

\- Chut. C'est un moyen pour t'avoir près de moi quand ta mère est à côté. Ironisais-je.

Je la vis fermer ses yeux alors que je commençais à monter les marche afin de retrouver sa chambre. Arrivé là bas, je la dépose délicatement sur son lit.  
Sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et pleins de médicaments était posés sur son bureau.

Je secoue la tête et reviens à ma blonde malade. Je posais ma main sur son front, elle était brulante.  
C'est pas vrai..

\- Lexa..?

\- Je suis là Clarke. Murmurais-je en prenant sa main tremblante.

Elle prit le temps d'avaler sa salive et d'ouvrir les yeux avant de me répondre.

\- Excuse moi...

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi t'excuses tu ? Pour ne pas m'avoir donner de nouvelles ? C'est rien. Je suis avec toi maintenant, c'est le plus important. Nan ?

Elle hoche doucement de la tête avant de refermer les yeux. Je vins déposer un long baisé sur son front chaud.

\- Lexa ?

\- Hum hum ?

\- A..allonge toi près de moi. S'il te plait...

Sa voix se brise sur ces derniers mots ce qui a le don de me serrer la gorge.  
J'acquiesce seulement de la tête, évitant ainsi à ma voix de me trahir.  
Je retirais mes chaussures et ma veste que je posais sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau. Je m'approchais ensuite du lit et enjambais ma petite amie. Je vins enfin me coller au dos de Clarke. Des gouttes de sueurs froides coulaient le long de sa nuque.  
Je venais enrouler son petit corps de mon bras, posant mes mains sur son ventre.

\- Ça va aller... Murmurais-je à son oreille avant de venir lui embrasser la nuque.

Clarke hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête.  
Je la serra à moi, sans pour autant lui faire mal pour lui montrer ma présence, que je ne la laisserai pas.  
C'était horrible de la voir ainsi et tout les médicaments présent sur le bureau ainsi que sa perfusion ne m'aidait pas.  
Ma belle Clarke, souriante et pétillante avait temporairement disparu.

Soudain, Clarke se tourna doucement vers moi. Elle vint même entremêler nos jambes.

\- Hey... Fis-je doucement.

\- J'ai froid... Toussote t-elle.

\- Vient par là. Je vais te réchauffer. Chuchotais-je.

Elle se colla complètement à moi et enfouis sa tête dans mon cou. Sentir son souffle chaud dans ma nuque me fait du bien, et m'apaise un peu. Je passe un bras derrière son dos et commence un léger mouvement afin de la réchauffer. Son souffle ralentis, son petit corps bouge au rythme de sa respiration. Clarke s'était endormie.  
Je la surveille durant de longues minutes.

J'en profite même pour envoyer un message à Octavia.

Lexa à O':  
Coucou toi. J'ai retrouvé Clarke!  
Pourras tu prévenir les autres pour moi et au passage, dire que je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi saoulante aujourd'hui...  
J'étais inquiète et j'ai bien fait puisqu'elle ne va vraiment pas bien...  
À oui et dit à Lincoln que je ne vais surement pas rentrer ce soir. Je pense qu'il comprendra.  
Enfin bref je te raconte tout plus tard!  
Merci et bisou!

Message envoyé, je reviens à ma position initiale, près de ma belle blonde.  
J'en profite pour la contempler. Ses cheveux bouclés retombent parfaitement en cascade.  
Clarke était toujours aussi pâle mais peu importe, rien ne dérange à sa beauté.  
Je contemple chaque parcelle de son magnifique visage que je connais par coeur maintenant. Je saurais vous dire où est situé chaque fossette, chaque grain de beauté.  
En parlant de ça, je tombe nez à nez avec la mouche qu'elle a à gauche, au dessus de ses lèvres. Mon dieu que je la trouve belle avec! Et, on en parle de ses lèvres ? Si enivrante, si attirante, irrésistible, douce, somptueuse, divine.  
Et puis, il y a aussi le fait que Clarke embrasse magnifiquement bien. Je suis sûre que si elle pouvait jouer dans une série, elle sera le personnage "good kisser".  
Nos lèvres se scellent parfaitement, comme si elles étaient destinés à cela.

Vous trouvez ça too much hein ? Normal.  
Vous n'avez pas gouté aux Clarke's Lips.  
Sinon vous comprendrez exactement de quoi je parle.

Soudain, j'entendis une petite sonnerie.  
Je maudit intérieurement mon téléphone qui me quitta de ma contemplation.  
Je le repris et vis qu'Octavia m'a répondu.

O' à Lexa:  
Hello!  
T'en fait pas, je passerai le message à ton frère et aux autres. J'espère que notre belle Griffin ira mieux! Tient moi au courant de son état et surtout n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de moi pour n'importe quoi, je suis là.  
À plus tard Heda

Je lève les yeux au ciel en lisant le dernier mot tout en esquissant un petit sourire.  
Octavia est une amie en or, comment lui en vouloir longtemps ?

Je range de nouveau mon téléphone et je sentis Clarke gigoter contre moi.

\- Hey... Murmurrais-je.

Je n'ai pas de réponse, fausse joie. C'est pas que la présence de Clarke m'ennuie mais, c'est que je m'ennuie quand même à être seule, à rien faire ici.  
Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Quelques secondes, la tête d'Abby apparu. Je déglutis et regarda Clarke qui était collée à moi. C'est gênant...

\- Comment va t-elle ? Me demande t-elle en s'approchant du lit de sa fille.

\- Elle s'est endormie. Sinon, elle est toujours aussi fiévreuse. Elle disait qu'elle avait froid...

Abby s'approcha de Clarke et posa sa main sur son front. Elle grimaça puis vérifia la perfusion.

\- Vous êtes sacrément bien équipé. Fis-je remarqué en l'observant.

\- Il le faut quand on a un enfant souvent malade comme Clarke... Dit-elle en prenant un paquet de médicament.

\- Souvent malade ? Répétais-je, sans comprendre.

\- Oui souvent malade. Clarke ne t'as rien dit ?

Elle se tourna vers moi et fronça les sourcils. Je fis de même en essayant de me souvenir de toute les conversations sérieuses que j'ai eu avec Clarke. Mais rien. Elle ne m'a pas parler de problème de santé ou autres...

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre à la plus vielle des Griffins mais je sentis de nouveau Clarke bouger contre moi. Elle finit par se frotter les yeux, d'une manière vraiment trop mignonne, puis releva sa tête.

\- Hey.. Murmure t-elle.

\- Coucou toi. Dis-je avant de venir déposer un tendre baisé sur son front.

\- Ça mieux chérie ? Demande Abby en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

\- Nan... Répond Clarke d'une voix grasse, qui lui est inhabituel.

\- D'accord. Je vais donc devoir...

\- Je sais... Fait ce que tu as à faire maman..

Clarke resserra rapidement l'étreinte puis se détacha difficilement de moi. Elle prit le temps de souffler un peu avant de se retourner vers sa mère.

\- Lexa ? Je vais te demander de partir s'il te plait...

\- Elle peut rester, maman.

\- Clarke. Tu sais tout autant que moi que ce n'est pas possible.

\- Mais..

\- Ne vous disputez pas pour moi. Les coupais-je.  
J'ai quelques coup de fils à passer et puis je dois m'excusez au près de la bande. J'ai été infecte aujourd'hui..

Je me lève rapidement avant de me mettre devant les deux Griffins.

\- Je serais pas loin, promis.

\- D'accord... Fit Clarke avant de refermer ses yeux.

Je me penche vers elle et lui embrasse le front avant de lui esquisser un fin sourire. Je lance un dernier regard à Abby avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je repense à ce que Abby m'a dit. Qu'est ce que Clarke aurait du me dire ?  
Des tonnes de questions se bousculent dans ma tête et bien évident, qui restent sans réponse.  
Mais cela va changer.

Que ça soit Clarke qui me le dise, ou bien que je le trouve de mes propres moyens, je le saurait très vite.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ?**

 **J'attend vos retour avec impatience ! Et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite :)**

 **TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

* * *

 **Hey, nouveau chapitre en ce samedi, j'espère comme d'habitude qu'il vous plaira, un peu moins long que les précédents mais tout aussi important ahah.**

 **Je vous souhaites donc une agréable lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

 **L'histoire et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. (Lisonic1)**

* * *

 **~ PDV Lexa ~**

En sortant de la chambre de Clarke, je pars à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à découvrir ce qu'à ma petite amie.

\- Alors Lexa, tu as moins de 10 minutes afin de trouver quelque chose. Si j'étais un dossier médical, où me cacherai-je ?

Je descendais alors les escaliers tout en réfléchissant. Arrivés en bas, j'observe le living-room est un grand meuble qui y est installé. Mon regard se déporte rapidement vers une porte et un joli panneau avec écrit dessus "office".

Trouver!

Clarke m'avais dit que sa mère avait un bureau où elle passait la plupart de son temps afin d'étudier des cas. Elle doit forcement garder ses papiers dedans!

\- Bingo.

Je m'assurais que la voie était libre et entrais discrètement dans la pièce. Le bureau d'Abby était vraiment mignon. Des tons pastels dominaient la pièce et un bureau noir y était posé au milieu. Comme je l'avais imaginé, il y avait plusieurs rangement.

Je pus rapidement constater un tiroir où étaient rangés les papiers et document personnels des Griffins.

\- Impôt, assurance, banque, compte Clarke, maison... Bordel.. Soufflais-je.

Aucun dossier médical. Je refermais alors discrètement le tiroir et observai de nouveau le bureau. Rien.

\- Où es tu, petit dossier..?

Soudain, le tiroir en dessous de celui que venait d'ouvrir attira mon attention.

Je vins l'ouvrir et des tas de dossiers s'offraient à moi.

En effet, c'était le tiroir "professionnel" d'Abby. Là où elle doit garder les dossiers médicaux de ses patients.

Je me mis alors à chercher le nom de Clarke.

\- Abraham... Blanca, Clarkson... Griffin, Griffin, Harrison..

Attendez! Je revins en arrière et observait les deux dossiers. Un est au nom de Clarke Griffin et l'autre de..

\- Jake Griffin...

Je le repose et ne pris que celui de Clarke. Par respect pour Abby et Clarke, je ne regarderai pas dedans.

J'ouvre rapidement le gros dossier de ma petite amie et commence à le lire.

Enfin j'essaye de comprendre ce qui est écrit! Pourquoi les médecins sont tous obligés décrire aussi mal ?! Et puis il n'y a que des mots dans leur jargons donc bien évidement, je ne comprends pas grand chose.

\- Lexa ?!

Merde! Je pris rapidement mon téléphone et photographiai les pages qui me semblait importantes. Une fois fait, je remets le dossier de Clarke à sa place, sans même faire attention si je l'ai rangé en suivant l'ordre alphabétique.

\- Lexa ?!

Je sors rapidement du bureau et file dans le salon.

\- Hein hein. Bien sûr, je comprends parfaitement Mr Peterson. Dis-je en faisant semblant d'être au téléphone.

Mon coeur bat à mille à l'heure.

\- Ah tu es ici. Fit Abby.

Je lui fait signe d'attendre avant de reprendre avec mon Mr Peterson imaginaire.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai un rendez vous important qui vient d'arriver. J'espère que vous comprendrez. Merci. Bonne soirée à vous aussi. Au revoir.

Je fis mine de souffler en raccrochant, comme à chaque fois que je raccroche avec quelqu'un.

\- Ces clients... Ils n'ont pas d'heure pour vous appelez! À croire que je suis un robot! Ironisais-je avant de ranger mon téléphone.

Excusez moi de l'attente.

\- Ce n'est rien. Clarke aimerait te voir avant qu'on aille à l'hôpital.

\- À l'hôpital ? Répétais-je.

\- Clarke va passer la nuit là bas. C'est plus prudent pour elle.

\- Euh, d'accord.. Dis-je légèrement perdue.

Il faut vraiment que je lise son dossier.

Une boule se forma dans mon ventre. Savoir Clarke dans un lit d'hôpital et obligée de faire des examens ne me rassure pas mais, c'est pour son bien.

\- Tient c'est étrange. Je croyais avoir fermé mon bureau.

Je me raidis en l'entendant. Lorsqu'elle posa son regard interrogatif sur moi, j'haussais les épaules pour seule réponse, empêchant ainsi à ma voix de me trahir.

\- Bon. Fit-elle en refermant la porte.  
Dis à Clarke qu'elle doit être prêtes dans 10 minutes.

\- D'accord Abby... Dis-je le plus doucement possible.

Lorsque celle-ci disparu, je relâchais tout l'air de mes poumons que j'avais inconsciemment retenu.

\- Tout ce que je fais à cause de tes petits secrets. Murmurais-je à moi-même en me dirigeant vers la chambre de ma belle blonde.

Cela fait près d'une heure que nous sommes à l'hôpital et Clarke a été prise en charge par un médecin. Je n'ai pas pu rester près d'elle car je ne fais pas partie de la famille. Tout simplement !

J'ai beau avoir supplié Abby, ça n'a malheureusement pas fonctionné...

Je me sens tellement inutile.

Je me suis donc installée dans la salle d'attente, patientant sagement que quelqu'un me dise où est et comment va ma petite amie.

Les gens viennent et vont dans la salle d'attente. Certains pleurent, d'autre sont comme moi, inquiets et au bord de la fatigue. Je ne tiens plus sur place.

Je me lève et commence à faire les cent pas.

Je regarde l'heure sur ma montre, il est 22h30 passée. Un bébé commence à pleurer dans la salle cela me rend folle.

Respire Lexa...

Elle va bien. Je suis sûre qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains.

J'essaye de me résonner, mais rien ne marche. J'ai l'impression que la pièce se rétrécit et que l'air commence à s'y faire rare.

C'est pas le moment bordel...

Je décide de quitter la salle d'attente et d'essayer de trouver la sortie. Chose complètement impossible puisque cet hôpital est un vrai labyrinthe !

Le personnel de l'hôpital courent de partout, me donnant le tournis.

C'est définitif, je déteste l'ambiance qu'il y a dans les hôpitaux. On est loin de celui de Grey's Anatomy.

Après de longues minutes, j'arrive enfin à sortir à l'extérieur. Il faisait nuit noir, seulement quelques lampadaires illuminaient les trottoirs. Je fourre mes mains dans les poches de ma veste et laisse l'air frai de ce mois de Novembre imprégner mes poumons. Je ferme les yeux.

Elle va bien.

Les sirènes des camions de pompiers résonnent dans mes oreilles. Ma gorge se serre et mon envie de vomir s'accentue. Tout cela me rappelle des souvenirs que j'aimerais oublier...

Je souffle un coup avant d'ouvrir et d'attraper mon téléphone. J'ai plusieurs appels manqués et messages d'Octavia mais aussi d'Anya.

Anya à Lexa: Hey, Lincoln m'a dit pour Clarke.. Elle va mieux ? Et toi ça va ?

Je décide de lui répondre d'abord avant de regarder les messages d'Octavia.

Lexa à Anya: Hey, moi ça va mais Clarke...

Anya à Lexa: Qu'a t-elle ?

Lexa à Anya: J'en sais rien... On est a l'hôpital. Sa mère préfère qu'elle passe la nuit ici. Je pense rester ici pour la nuit, en espérant pouvoir la voir .

Anya à Lexa: À l'hôpital ?! Et tu es seule ?! Je peux venir patienter avec toi si tu veux.

Je souris faiblement à la proposition de ma cousine. Elle était la seule, avec Lincoln et Octavia bien sûr, à connaitre la raison pour laquelle je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans les hôpitaux.

Lexa à Anya: Nan ça va aller ne t'en fait pas. Tu travailles demain, tu dois te reposer. Et puis je sais que tu es autant allergique des hôpitaux que moi!

Anya à Lexa: D'accord... Appel moi au moindre problème compris ?

Lexa à Anya: Reçu 5 sur 5 maman.

Anya à Lexa: Tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ?😒

J'ai l'impression d'avoir 10 ans de plus que toi alors que j'en ai que 3 .

Lexa à Anya: D'accord je vais arrêter de t'embêter! Bisous et bonne nuit.

Je sors du contact de ma cousine et pars directement sur celui de ma meilleure amie.

O' à Lexa: Hey je peux t'appeler ?

O' à Lexa: C'est mauvais signe si tu ne réponds pas directement😥

O' à Lexa: C'est Clarke c'est ça ? Elle ne va pas mieux ?

Lexa à O': Je suis à l'hôpital avec elle...

Enfin avec elle, s'est un grand mot.

J'envois le sms et sa réponse ne tarde pas à arriver.

O' à Lexa: Owh... Comment ça ?

Lexa à O': Il m'empêche de la voir parce que je ne fais pas partie de la famille...

O' à Lexa: Donc tu n'as pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis que tu l'as laissé ?

Lexa à O': Rien du tout... J'attends qu'Abby vienne me donner quelques infos. D'ailleurs tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit tout à l'heure ?

O' à Lexa: Et bien je ne suis pas vraiment devin alors tu vas vite me le dire!

Lexa à O': En entrant dans la chambre, j'ai remarqué qu'elle était hyper bien équipé médicalement parlant puis elle m'a répondu: "Il le faut bien quand on a un enfant souvent malade"

O' à Lexa: Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Que Clarke est malade ?

Lexa à O': J'en sais rien... Je suis entrée dans le bureau d'Abby et ai photographié le dossier médicale de Clarke.

O' à Lexa: Qu'est ce que ça raconte ?

Mince ! J'ai complètement oublié de le lire! Je suis complètement déboussolée...

Lexa à O': J'essaye de déchiffrer ce qu'il y a écrit et je te tiens au jus.

O' à Lexa: Lex t'es sérieuse ? Tu veux te la jouer détective mais tu regardes même pas tes preuves ?!

Lexa à O': Oui bah excuse moi de pas être à font dedans. Je m'inquiète pour ma petite amie! Et puis tu sais que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les hôpitaux alors..

J'ai pas les idées à jouer au Sherlock Holmes !

O' à Lexa: Ouai je sais, désolée.. Tu me tiens au courant d'accord ?

Lexa à O': Promis.

Je souffle un coup puis vais dans ma galerie photo. Je me met à analyser les documents pris en photo et essaye de les comprendre.

Après de longues minutes, je comprends que Clarke souffre d'une maladie qui fait que son système immunitaire est très faible. Elle peut donc attraper de grave virus en un rien de temps et son corps ne sait pas se défendre contre.

Pourquoi ne m'a t-elle rien dit ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas rien...

Je dois avouer que je me sens légèrement blessée. Je range mon téléphone et décide de rentrer dans l'hôpital. C'est qu'il fait froid à l'extérieur...

Cette fois ci, je décide de traîner un peu. Je me dirige vers l'accueil et demande à une jeune infirmière des nouvelles.

\- Je suis désolée. Aucune information n'est affichée pour cette patiente. Me répond t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Génial. Ironisais-je en me redressant un de mes sourcils. Hum sauriez vous où est le Dr Griffin ?

\- Je ne suis pas autorisée à vous le dire sauf si il y a une urgence.

\- J'aimerai juste savoir est où est sa fille! Dis-je un peu trop fort puisque quelques personnes se retournent vers moi.

Je m'excuse puis tente de reprendre mon calme en inspirant doucement.

\- Je suis fatiguée et je ne sais pas où est ma petite amie. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle et... J'ai besoin de la voir !... S'il vous plait...

Ma voix se brise sur ces derniers mots. L'infirmière regarda discrètement autour d'elle puis son regard se posa sur moi.

\- Allez vous asseoir. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Chuchote t-elle.

Je soupire de soulagement et la remercie silencieusement. Je m'apprête à partir m'asseoir quand elle attira une nouvelle fois mon attention.

\- Il y a des distributeurs et des machines à café au bout du couloir. Je pense que vous en avez besoin.

Je lui lance un regard reconnaissant avant d'aller vers les machines. Leurs machines proposent de nombreux variétés de cafés ce qui est plutôt impressionnant. Néanmoins, je reste classique et prend un double expresso.

Après quelques minutes d'attente et un café fini, toujours pas d'Abby. Je décide de reprendre une autre boisson chaude. Ce n'est pas très chère et puis ça me fera passer le temps.

Ça va aller. Elle est entre de bonnes mains. S'ils ne sont pas encore venus me voir ça veut dire qu'ils sont toujours en train de s'occuper d'elle...

\- Aller donner ça au Dr Moricio puis aller vérifier les constantes du patient en chambre 233.

Je reconnais immédiatement la voix d'Abby. Je bondis de ma chaise et jette mon café, que je n'ai même pas touché, à la poubelle.

\- Abby ?!

Je la vis elle et l'infirmière qui l'accompagnait se retourner vers moi. Elle était habillée comme tout les médecins en service, c'est à dire en blouse bleue marine.

\- Où est-elle ? Fis-je en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Elle ne me répond pas. Son regard est fuyant.

\- Abby... Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça!

\- Dites? Commence l'infirmière à côté.  
Vous n'êtes pas la petite qui passe en boucle à la télé ?

Merde. Manquait plus que ça.

\- Non. Je suis son sosie parfait c'est tout. Répondais-je sans la regarder.

Je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser sur ça.

\- Abby, mettez vous à ma place. Ça fait plus d'une heure que j'attends! Je veux juste savoir comment elle va. Je me contenterais que de ça si je ne peux pas la voir... S'il vous plait.

Le plus vielle des Griffin se tourna vers l'infirmière et lui ordonne de partir. Cette dernière exécute puis Abby se tourna une nouvelle fois vers moi. Son visage était fermé ce qui avait le don de m'inquiéter un peu.

\- Suis moi. Fit-elle avant de partir.

Je la suis donc de près tout en faisant attention de ne pas déranger le personnel.

\- Nous avons mis Clarke dans une chambre à part. Tu ne pourras pas t'approcher d'elle ni la toucher.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demandais-je.

Abby s'arrêta devant une porte avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Tu le verras par toi même. Clarke m'a demandé de ne rien te dire. Elle est réveillée d'ailleurs mais s'il te plait, ne parlez pas trop fort et respectez le protocole. Dit-elle moins froidement qu'avant.

J'acquiesce doucement de la tête.

\- Bien.

Elle finit par ouvrir la porte qui se situait juste derrière. Abby se décala sur le côté afin de me laisser entrer en première.

Mon cœur se mit à battre à mille à l'heure. Dans quel état vais-je retrouver Clarke ?

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains et d'entrée dans la chambre.

Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je vis Clarke. Elle était dans une sorte de bulle, bien évidement pas une vraie mais , il y avait une sorte de vitre qui nous séparait.

De son côté, il y avait un lit au milieu.

Clarke était assise dessus et portait une espèce de robe en papier. Elle n'avait plus de perfusion. Elle semblait moins fatiguée qu'il y a quelques heures.  
Clarke se leva et s'approcha doucement de la vitre.

\- Hey... Souffle t-elle.

Sa fine main était posée contre la vitre. Instinctivement, je vins poser la mienne au même endroit.

\- Hey. Dis-je en esquissant un fin sourire.

Sourire qu'elle me rend rapidement avant de regarder sa mère.

\- Maman ?

\- D'accord je vous laisse. Je ne serai pas loin si vous avez besoin de moi.

Après que ma petite amie et moi même ayons acquiescer, Abby finit par sortir de la chambre. Me laissant ainsi, en tête à tête avec Clarke.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demandais-je.

\- Euh... Je vais mieux que tout à l'heure mais je suis toujours aussi épuisée.

\- Clarke ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi es tu enfermées dans cette bulle ?

Je te tend la perche là. Prend là Clarke !

\- Je... Je vais te répondre... Fit-elle.

Clarke s'approcha d'un mur puis colla son dos contre avant de glisser afin de s'asseoir par terre.

\- Installe toi. Dit-elle en me montrant le mur de mon côté de la pièce.

Je la fixe un moment avant d'exécuter, m'asseyant un peu près de la même façon qu'elle. À l'exception que je garde mes longues jambes pliées alors qu'elle est assise en tailleur.

\- Je t'écoute. Dis-je en tournant ma tête vers elle.

\- Alors... Souffle t-elle.  
C'est pas facile à expliquer...

Je ne répond pas, bien trop concentrée sur ces gestes et ses lèvres. J'ai remarqué que Clarke parlait beaucoup avec ses mains lorsqu'elle était stressée

\- Je suis malade, Lexa. Murmure t-elle.

\- Clarke...

\- Nan s'il te plait, laisse moi continuer...

Son regard est fuyant à présent. Son bleu océan me manque déjà...  
Je me tus donc, laissant ma belle blonde continuer.

\- Lorsque j'étais petite, je tombais très souvent malade et me rendais donc assez fréquemment chez le médecin. Puis un jour, ma mère à réussi à établir un diagnostique.

J'ai un système immunitaire faible et mon corps ne sait pas se défendre contre les menaces extérieurs... Lorsqu'un ado normal tombe malade, son corps déploie des micro-organismes pour qu'il se défende seul. Mon corps ne fabrique pas assez de ces micro-organismes.  
Donc depuis ce jour, je viens chaque semaine à l'hôpital afin de faire quelques tests.  
Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant. T'as petite amie est une attrape maladie! Ironise t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

\- J'avais peur de ta réaction... Et puis j'ai jamais réellement eut l'occasion.

\- Clarke. Dis-je en me tournant complètement vers elle.  
Avec ou sans maladie, avec ou sans tes prises de sang, tes bilans ou alors tes transfusions d'enzymes, tu reste la même Clarke. Ma Clarke. Celle dont je suis éperdument amoureuse et celle qui peut me rendre folle pour un rien.  
Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, jamais je ne pourrais te rejeter pour ça. Jamais, crois moi.  
Un petit sourire apparait sur son visage mais disparu dans la seconde qui suit.

\- Attend une seconde. Comment sais tu que je fais des injections d'enzyme ?

Bien vu chère Clarke.

\- Parce que c'était logique ? Je suis pas en S pour rien hein.

\- Nan c'était pas logique. Il y a plusieurs façon de me soigner.

Double crotte de biquette. Je ne dis rien et me relève immédiatement. Clarke fit de même.

\- Lexa ? Dit-elle fermement.

\- Okay okay! Je vais te le dire mais promet moi que ça reste entre nous...

\- Entre nous ? Ne me dis pas que...

\- Que quoi ? Demandais-je.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as joué de ton charme et d'autre chose pour avoir des informations sur mon dossier...?

\- Quoi?! Mais non ! Je ne suis pas comme ça! Enfin je ne le suis plus du moins...

\- Quel soulagement! Juste imaginer toi avec quelqu'un me donne envie de vomir...

Elle mima un frisson de dégout avant de me regarder.

\- Clarke, tu sais bien que j'ai dépassé ce stade hein ?

\- On sait jamais... Tu t'es vu ?

\- Jamais je ne te ferai ça, tu le sais bien !

\- Mouai... Bon qu'as tu fais ?

\- T'es en train de douter de ma fidélité là ? Demandais-je surprise.

\- Nan... Aller dis moi.

\- J'y crois pas. Je ris jaune en m'approchant de la porte.

\- Lexa! Fit-elle en s'approchant de la vitre qui nous sépare.

C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! Ne pars pas s'il te plait...

\- Calme toi. Dis-je.  
Je referme juste la porte pour ne pas qu'on nous entende.

Je ferme donc la porte de la salle avant de me retourner vers ma petite amie. Elle arbore une mine déconfite.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai cru que t'allait me laisser seule... C'est pas la joie d'être enfermée dans une bulle, sans rien à faire ni personne à parler.  
En plus leur culotte en papier m'irrite la peau!

Je ris intérieure en la voyant ajuster sa culotte en papier.

Soudain, une chose me sauta au yeux. Clarke était vraiment magnifique dans cette robe de chambre en papier. Elle lui marquait la taille et ses formes étaient parfaitement mis en valeur. Et ses cheveux... Cette coupe lui va divinement bien.

\- C'est bon ? Tu t'es bien rincé l'œil?

Je secoue la tête afin de me concentrer puis regarde Clarke. Elle arbore un petit sourire fière.

\- Pas assez à mon goût. Répondis-je d'un ton enjôleur.

\- Dommage pour toi! Allez raconte ce que tu as fait!

\- Okay okay! Riais-je avant de reprendre contenance.  
Je suis peut être entrée dans le bureau de ta mère... Avouais-je en me frottant nerveusement la nuque.

\- T'as fait quoi ?!

\- Chuut! Moins fort..

\- Tu sais que si elle le savait, elle t'étriperait ?

\- Elle ne le découvrira pas si tu te tais Clarke!

Et puis elle ne peut pas me tuer.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Tu sais que je n'ai même pas le droit d'y rentrer hein ?

\- Sérieux ? Est-ce que le fait que je suis un peu comme sa belle fille compte comme une raison? Il y a aussi le fait que je sache me défendre.

Clarke haussait un sourcil tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un sourire en coin.

\- Donc tu te considère comme sa belle fille ? Hein ?

\- Ne fait pas semblant, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire par là. Et puis, je suis une très bonne belle fille tu sais ?

Le petit rire de Clarke se mit à raisonner.

\- Pourquoi ris tu ? Demandais-je à ma petite amie hilare.

\- Vu ce que tu viens de m'avouer, tu es loin d'être la belle fille parfaite!

\- Oui et bien il fallait que je sache ce qu'il t'arrivait! J'étais inquiète et j'ai fait ce qui était juste.

-... Pour toi. Compléta t-elle.

\- Oui c'est bon. Allez dis le. Dis que je suis une délinquante ou je ne sais quoi. Vas s'y si ça te fait tant plaisir! Exagérais-je.

Clarke me regarde toujours aussi hilare puis s'approcha une nouvelle fois de la vitre. Elle posa sa main dessus afin de s'y appuyer

\- Tu es certes une petite rebelle, mais c'est ce qui fait de toi une personne exceptionnelle. Tu es ma petite ténébreuse.

\- Tu me flatte là. Me moquais-je.

\- Lexa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu n'es pas la belle fille parfaite mais une chose est sûr, tu es la petite amie parfaite.

Elle dit ces mots avec une sincérité qui me frappa de plein fouet. J'observais alors ma petite amie essayant de trouver un indice, un petit rictus qui prouvait qu'elle pensait le contraire. Bien évidement, je n'ai rien trouvé.  
Les lèvres de Clarke étaient une nouvelle fois, tirées dans un sourire sincère. Elle était magnifique. Magnifique malgré son teint pâle et ses cernes. Rien ne pouvait déranger à sa beauté.

Je m'approche au plus près de la vitre et, comme à mon arrivée, je pose ma main au même endroit que la main de ma petite amie.

\- Je t'aime Clarke...

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre mais malheureusement pour elle, j'étais tout de suite plus intéressée par autre chose.

\- Bon comment on fait pour te faire sortir de là ? Demandais-je en observant la pièce plus attentivement.

Juste idée de retrouver ma petite amie et de m'enfuir d'ici!

\- Lexa ?

J'ignore Clarke et toute mon attention se pose sur une porte amenant à l'intérieur de la bulle.

Bingo!

Je me précipite alors vers la porte qui me séparait de ma petite amie.

\- Lexa ?!

\- Comment on ouvre cette satanée porte ?!

\- Il faut un badge mais c'est pas...

\- Un badge vraiment ? La coupais-je.  
Il y a surement un autre moyen! Non ?

\- Lexa s'il te plait, écoute moi.

Je soufflais longuement avant de me retourner vers ma blonde. Elle arborait un air plutôt blasée qui lui est inhabituel.

\- Tu n'ouvriras pas cette porte.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que premièrement, tu n'as pas le badge.

\- Je pourrais la forcer.

\- Impossible. Ce n'est pas une porte normal, Lexa. Si tu l'ouvre sans l'autorisation d'un aide soignant, ça pourrait être dangereux pour moi.

\- Dangereux pour toi ?

\- Tu n'as pas lu mon dossier en entier hein ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps..

\- Je vois... Lorsque que je tombe malade et que les enzymes ne fonctionne pas, je suis mise en quarantaine comme maintenant.  
Cela empêche à mon état de s'empirer.  
Delà, on me fait plusieurs tests afin de trouver ce qui cloche. Quand il trouve ce qui ne va pas, il me donne généralement un petit cocktail de médicament qui m'assomme un peu. Puis comme par magie mon état s'améliore et je rentre chez moi, vivant dans l'attente d'une nouvelle rechute...

\- Owh... Fis-je en m'éloignant progressivement de la porte.

\- Je sais, ma vie n'est pas top...  
Mais bon, on s'y fait avec le temps. Reprend t-elle en venant s'allonger sur son lit.

Je l'observe un instant. Ses yeux étaient rivés au plafond et ses mains étaient derrière sa tête.

\- Quand j'étais petite, je rêvais d'avoir une vie normale. Commence t-elle.  
Je rêvais de faire les choses que les petites filles de mon âge faisaient. Rester autant de temps que je le voulais sous la pluie. Me rouler dans la neige en hiver. C'étaient des choses basiques certes, mais qui me faisaient rêver.

Clarke fit une petite pause où elle paraissait pensive. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre

\- Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis à l'école. J'étais encore une fois, différente des autres. On me rejetais pour ça, Lexa...  
On ne me connaissait pas parce que je dessinais bien ou je ne sais quoi. On me connaissait grâce à ça.  
Si je n'avais pas eu Harper ou Emori dans ma vie, je ne pense pas être encore ici.  
Lorsque que j'ai appris que j'allais emménager ici, je me suis promis une chose. De ne plus jamais en parler, à moins d'y être obligée.

\- C'est ton droit Clarke...

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi. Je ne saurais décrire l'émotion dégagée par ses yeux à cette instant. Ils étaient d'un bleu profond, presque déstabilisant. Quelques secondes plus tard, sont corps suivit le mouvement de sa tête.

\- Je le sais. Puis j'ai rencontré Octavia, Raven, Bell et le plus important, je t'ai rencontré. Vous m'avez tous prouvé que je pouvais avoir confiance en vous, que je pouvais être moi même.  
Mais, la peur d'être rejetée existait toujours en moi.

\- Clarke.. la coupais-je.

\- Laisse moi terminer s'il te plait.  
Plus les semaines passaient, plus je me sentais à l'aise et aimée pour qui je suis.  
Tu me donne l'impression d'être spéciale et importante et je souhaite à n'importe qui de ressentir ça. L'amour que je porte pour toi est tellement... Je ne trouve même pas de mots pour le décrire. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que c'est effrayant...  
C'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas en parler. J'avais peur que tu prennes peur et qu'un beau jour, tout ça s'arrête...

Ses yeux étaient cette fois, emplis de larmes et cette vision me brisa le coeur. Elle détourna le visage. Une chose me vient à l'esprit, la prendre dans mes bras et oublier tout ça. Chose impossible pour l'instant.

\- Hey ?... Regarde moi.

\- Je suis fatiguée, je pense que je vais dormir un peu...

\- D'accord mais s'il te plait, laisse moi ajouter quelque chose.

Je l'entends prendre une grande inspiration avant de se redresser et de me regarder.

\- Te rappelles tu de ce que je t'ai dis Lundi ? Demandais-je.

Je la vis froncer les sourcil puis Elle secoua doucement sa tête.

\- Je t'ai dis que tu ne devrais jamais perdre ton sourire. Tu sais, le même que tu avais quand je t'ai emmené au musée. Tes lèvres sont faites pour créer ce merveilleux sourire. Bon aussi pour autre chose mais on va rester sur le sourire! Fis-je pour alléger la chose. Les larmes quant à elles, n'ont pas leur place sur tes joues.

Les lèvres de la belle blondes s'étirèrent dans un fin sourire. Mission à demi accompli !

\- Et Clarke ? Tu es une personne spéciale et importante, ce n'est pas qu'une impression.  
Ce n'est pas pour tes beaux yeux que je dis ça, même s'ils sont magnifiques et déstabilisant quelque fois, en bref. Tout le monde te dira la même chose. Tu es l'une d'entre nous maintenant et personne ne te rejettera. Personne Clarke. Nous avons tous eu des problèmes. Les Blakes, Raven, moi même. Nous nous sommes tous accrochés et soutenus. Regarde où nous en sommes aujourd'hui, nous sommes plus fort que jamais. Si on embête un membre de notre groupe, on embête tout le groupe.  
Mince, on aurait dit une réplique tout droit sortie de Fast & Furious. Bon pas grave...  
Ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais laisser quelqu'un seul.  
Alors si tu décide de nous en parler, personne ne te laissera Clarke. Je ne te laisserai pas, parole de Woods! Dis-je en levant ma main droite.  
Alors n'ai pas peur, libère toi de ce secret.  
Pense s'y...  
Allez je te laisse tranquille, tu dois te reposer.

À ce moment précis, la porte derrière moi s'ouvrit. Je me retournai et vis Abby accompagnée d'une infirmière.

\- C'est bon ma chérie! S'écria Abby.

On a trouvé! Tu vas pouvoir sortir de là.

\- Enfin... Souffla t-elle.

Abby se retourna vers moi.

\- Je dois sortir c'est ça ? Demandais-je.

\- Oui. Pour des raisons de sécurité du patient et d'hygiène.

\- D'accord...

Je me retourne vers Clarke.

\- Je ne serai pas loin si tu as besoin de moi.

Elle hoche rapidement de la tête.

\- Je viendrais te chercher lorsque Clarke pourra sortir de là. Dit Abby.

Je lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant avant de m'approcher de la porte. Avant de sortir, je me retourne vers Clarke qui n'avait pas détacher son regard de moi.  
Je lui mime un petit "Je t'aime", ce à quoi elle me répond par un simple "moi aussi" muet.  
Après ça, je sors de la pièce plus légère.

\- Tu dois te désinfecter les mains. Tu commences par les pouces, puis les paumes, chaque doigts et tu termines par les poignets. Me dit Abby en me présentant du gel.

\- Euh D'accord. Fis-je en appliquant le gel comme elle vient de me l'expliquer.

Clarke peut enfin sortir de sa bubulle! Abby est venue me chercher après près d'une heure d'attente. C'était long, vraiment très long... Entre temps, j'ai appelé Octavia et lui ai fait un résumé de la situation. Octavia adore Clarke, c'est bien normal que je la tienne au courant.  
Puis après l'avoir appelé, je me suis ennuyée. Il m'était difficile de garder les yeux ouvert. Heureusement pour moi, les cris du personnel étaient là pour me réveiller.

Je dois avouer que les hôpitaux me fascinent et m'impressionnent quand même.  
Après tout, c'est un endroit où la vie s'oppose à la mort. Cet un endroit qui ne connait ni de jours, ni de nuits, tout est toujours agitée. Il n'y a jamais de répit.

Abby m'emmena de nouveau dans la salle où se trouvait Clarke. Elle m'expliqua que je ne devait pas être brusque car ma belle blonde était encore un peu faible.

Quand j'entre dans la salle, je vis Clarke parler à une infirmière qui selon moi, prenait une dernière fois sa température. Je la vis esquisser un grand et magnifique sourire lorsqu'elle me vis ce qui réchauffa instantanément mon cœur.  
Étrangement, elle portait toujours sa robe en papier. Surement encore un de leurs protocoles étranges.

\- Prête Georgina ? Demande Abby à l'infirmière qui était de l'autre côté de la bulle.

\- Tout est bon ici, Dr Griffin.

\- Alors on peut ouvrir la porte. Fit-elle en me regardant.

Abby passa son badge et le décodeur émit quelques petits bruits. Elle ouvra ainsi la porte qui nous séparait de sa fille.  
Je vis Clarke bondir de son lit et s'approcher de nous.

\- Alors comment ça va ? Tu ne ressens aucune difficulté à respirer ou autre ? Demande Abby à l'attention de sa fille.

Malheureusement pour elle, Clarke ne lui porta aucune attention. Son regard était encré dans le mien à mon plus grand bonheur.

\- Hello toi. Fis-je simplement.

Clarke ne me répondit pas et se jeta directement dans mes bras. Je fus dans un premier temps, gênée par les regard en biais d'Abby et de l'infirmière. Puis instinctivement, je vins serrer le corps chaud qui se cramponnait à moi.

Qu'est ce qu'elle m'a manqué! Ses bras autour de mon cou, sa poitrine parfaite collée à la mienne, son souffle chaud dans ma nuque. Comment se passer de sensations pareilles ? Le fait que vous ayez l'estomac tellement retourné, que ça en est douloureux. Mais cette douleur est contrastée par le fait que vous vous sentiez plus léger, comme si plus rien ne pouvait vous atteindre car justement, votre moitié était près de vous.

\- Tu m'as manqué... Souffla t-elle en resserrant l'étreinte.

\- Toi aussi... J'ai eu tellement peur.

Clarke vint légèrement reculer sa tête et posa sa main sur ma joue. Elle me la caressa d'un geste doux et affectueux à l'aide de son pouce.

\- Pardon.. Chuchote t-elle.

\- C'est rien mais, essaye de ne plus me faire peur comme ça. Okay ?

\- J'essayerai. Fit-elle avant de déposer un rapide baisé sur mes lèvres.

Oh mon dieu ses lèvres...

\- Bon, sortons de cette hôpital avant que je ne devienne folle !

\- D'accord! Ria t-elle légèrement.

Son petit rire enfantin m'a tellement manqué!  
Mon regard se perd rapidement dans les yeux océans qui étaient devant moi.  
Plus rien n'avais d'importance, ni Abby, ni l'infirmière.  
Nous étions dans notre jolie bulle. Je remarquais rapidement que le regard de Clarke se dirigeait vers mes lèvres. Ma petite amie se mis à mordre sa lèvre inférieur de façon très sensuelle, ce qui réveilla un feu en moi.  
Je resserra peu à peu l'étreinte et nos deux corps se retrouvèrent coller.

Bien évidement, il fallu que quelque chose, ou plus précisément quelqu'un vienne éclater notre magnifique bulle.

\- S'il vous plait, pas de bouche à bouche les jeunes. Fit Abby.

Je fus obligés de détourner mon regard de Clarke pour le poser sur sa mère. Abby nous fixa d'un air amusé.

\- Maman! S'exclama Clarke, tout aussi gênée.

\- Quoi? Je vous taquine c'est tout!

Je détourne rapidement le regard puis fis mine de tousser avant de me décoller de ma belle blonde.

\- Bon, on va aller se changer avec Clarke. Commence Abby.  
Lexa, tu peux nous attendre dans la voiture si tu veux. Cela t'évitera d'attendre encore une fois à l'accueil.

\- C'est parfait pour moi!

Abby me tendis les clés de voiture que j'attrapais rapidement.

Je me retourne ensuite vers Clarke.

\- À tout de suite. Fis-je en venant lui embrasser la joue.

\- À tout de suite... Me répond t-elle nonchalamment, pas du tout pour l'idée de me quitter une nouvelle fois.

Abby le remarqua rapidement et fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel, comme blasée. Bémol pour elle, le léger sourire présent sur ses lèvres disait le contraire. Abby était heureuse pour sa fille, cela se voyait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle la regardait.  
Après tout, c'est le rêve de toutes mères de voir son enfant heureux.  
Néanmoins, elle aimait la taquiner avec ça.

\- Oh les jeunes. Toujours obligée d'être coller l'un à l'autre! Se moqua t-elle.

\- Ne vous moquez pas Abby. Fis-je.  
Je sais que vous savez ce que s'est de ne plus se passer de quelqu'un.

Je vis Abby arquer un sourcil mais son regard fini par s'adoucir en comprenant ce que je veux dire.

\- Allez, file jeune Woods.

\- À vos ordres Dr Griffin! Dis-je en mimant un salut militaire.

Je regarde une dernière fois Clarke et lui adresse un derrière sourire. Son visage s'illumine une nouvelle fois et je ne pus m'empêcher d'embrasser une énième fois sa joue. Je la contemplais une dernière fois avant de m'efforcer à m'éloigner d'elle et de quitter la salle.

\- Et voilà princesse. Fis-je en posant le sac de Clarke sur son bureau.

\- Je suis épuisée! Souffla t-elle en s'affalant sur le lit.

\- Mais t'as dormi tout la journée! Ironisais-je pour l'embêter.

\- Je sais mais, c'est épuisant d'être malade...

\- Je sais...

Je vins m'asseoir près d'elle et me mis à lui retirer ses chaussures.

Il était plus de 2 heures du matin et comme vous avez pu le deviner, nous venions tout juste d'arriver chez les Griffins. J'ai proposé à Abby de m'occuper de Clarke pour qu'elle puisse aller se reposer. Après tout, elle en a grand besoin.

\- Clarke ?

\- Hum hum ? Fit-elle à moitié endormie.

\- Tu veux ton pyjama super fluffy Stitch ? Demandais-je tout naturellement.

Je vis Clarke esquisser un tendre sourire tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Ça ne fait que deux semaines que je suis avec elle, mais je commence à bien connaitre ma petite Griffin !

\- Je prends ça pour un oui! Riais-je légèrement. Où est il ?

\- Quand tu entre dans le dressing, directement à droite.

Oui, Clarke avait un immense dressing dans sa chambre! J'aurais vraiment aimé avoir le même! Dans quelques années peut être.

Je me lève immédiatement et entre dans son dressing. Comme elle me l'a indiqué, je trouve le one piece à droite de l'entrée.  
Mais quelque chose attira mon attention.

Le dressing de Clarke était joliment rangé et décoré. Il y avait des petites plantes, quelques photos d'elle et ses parents ou encore quelques un de ses dessins sur une étagère. Le carnet de dessin de Clarke y était ouvert dessus.

Clarke n'aimait pas trop montrer ses dessins aux gens, chose que je ne comprends pas vraiment puisqu'elle a un réel talent.  
Elle avait une façon de dessiner, une technique qui me fascinait. Tout ce qu'elle dessinait était beau, réaliste, touchant, puissant.

C'est pour cela que je décide d'attraper le carnet et d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Au début du calepin, il y a plusieurs dessin représentant un espace vert. Je fini par comprendre que Central Park y est représenté lorsque que je vois un homme, souriant et mangeant une glace au milieu d'un dessin. Les fameux Samedis...  
Plus je défilais les pages, moins il y avait de verdure ou de nature. Des personnes y étaient représentés, mais je ne saurais vous dire qui c'était.  
Puis j'arrive à une page et reconnais rapidement le dessin que Clarke avait commencé en allant à San Diego. Il était fini et vraiment magnifique. Le vert qu'avait mis Clarke à mes yeux étaient sublimes. Mes sourcils étaient froncés et elle avait même dessiné la petite ride que j'ai lorsque je suis concentrée.

Je tourne une nouvelle fois la page et c'était, encore une fois, un dessin que je n'avais jamais vu. Il y avait dessiné un bicep que je reconnu rapidement comme étant le mien puisqu'il y avait mon tatouage tribal de dessiné. Juste à coté, il y avait le tatouage qui couvrait la plus grande partie de mon dos. Seule la partie basse y était dessinée.  
Je tourne une énième fois la page et trouve un nouveau dessin de moi. Cette fois-ci, je me souvient parfaitement du contexte et de l'endroit. C'était à San Diego, lorsque j'avais déjeuné avec Clarke dans le parc près de Woods Corp. J'étais assise sur un banc, et je contemplais la paysage qui s'offrait à moi. Mon visage paraissait apaisé et pensif en même temps.

Je me rappelle d'elle ayant pris une photo de moi, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle en aurait fait un dessin...  
Un dessin parfait d'ailleurs.

\- Tu t'es perdue ?

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de ma petite amie.

\- Bordel Clarke! Tu veux me faire une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

Je fait un quart de tour sur moi-même en sa direction et je fond en la voyant la tête appuyée contre le mur. Elle papillonna des yeux puis se les frotta d'un geste mou. Comment fait elle pour être mignonne en toute circonstance ?!

Oui, la guimauve coule dans mes veines lorsque Clarke est devant moi. Je l'admet.

Clarke haussa des sourcils avant de s'approcher doucement de moi.

\- Qu'as tu trouvé ? Me demande t-elle en venant coller sa joue contre mon épaule.

Elle enroula ses bras autours de ma taille avant de jeter un oeil au carnet que j'avais dans mes mains.

\- Ça traînais là et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder... Me défendais-je.

\- Hey. Ça va c'est rien, t'as le droit après tout. Me répond t-elle douce.

\- Tu dessines toujours aussi bien, Clarke.

\- C'est rien ça. Des gens dessinent 100 fois mieux que moi et...

\- Nan Clarke. La coupais-je.  
Ce n'est pas rien! Et c'est pas pour tes beaux yeux que je dis ça. Dis-je en feuilletant les dessins.

\- Mouai... Soupira t-elle.

Je m'arrêtais à la page où y étaient représentés mes tatouages.

\- Tu n'as pas fini le dessin ? Demandais-je.

\- Si.

Je fronce les sourcils en tournant la tête vers ma petite amie. Clarke fixa le dessin et je sentis sa main remonter dans mon dos.

\- Je n'ai tout simplement jamais eu l'occasion de le voir en entier.

Je ferme les yeux et un long frisson parcouru mon échine. Je refermais le carnet et le reposais à sa place avant de me retourner vers ma belle blonde.

Par réflexe, elle posa ses mains au niveau de ma nuque tandis que je posais les miennes sur sa fine taille.  
Nos corps se collaient peu à peu et j'eus soudain, une grand envie de capturer ses lèvres que j'aime tant.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça alors que..

\- Je sais.. Me coupa t-elle.

Clarke me fixa droit dans les yeux. Ses iris étaient plus foncés qu'habituellement ce qui était très excitant et déconcertant à la fois.  
Je déglutis avant de reprendre contenance.

\- Je veux que ça sois parfait, Clarke. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, parce que oh mon dieu, comment résister à tout ça ?!  
Crois moi que c'est assez compliqué de résister là, maintenant alors... Riais-je nerveusement en la jaugeant.  
Je veux que se soit spécial.

Elle me fixa de ses merveilleux yeux bleus se qui me déstabilisa un peu plus. Je sens mes joues chauffés et j'essaye de canalisé les messages que m'envoient mon bas ventre.

\- Parce qu'après tout, Une nuit spéciale pour une fille spéciale. N'est-ce pas ?

Mon cœur se calma lorsque je la vis esquisser un simple sourire avant de venir déposer un long et doux baisé contre mes lèvres.

Elle avait le don de me faire changer d'état en un rien de temps.

C'était le Clarke's effect. Malheureusement pour moi ou heureusement je ne sais pas encore, j'ai été piqué et les effets son instantanés.

Elle recula sa tête et colla son front légèrement chaud au mien. Elle vint frotter son petit nez au mien se qui ne fait qu'agrandir mon sourire.

\- Allez mon petit Stitch. Fis-je en lui mettant la capuche de son one piece.  
Il se fait tard ou tôt, à toi de choisir, mais une chose est sûr, c'est que tu tombe de fatigue.

Sur ces mots, je lui embrasse son petit nez et l'abandonne dans son dressing.

J'étais en train de répondre à quelques un de mes messages lorsque Clarke revint dans la chambre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la contempler. Elle était parfaite même avec ce one piece. Bon, on est loin de la petite amie sexy en débardeur et mini short, mais Clarke était quand même sexy.  
Elle ne refermait jamais la fermeture complètement. Clarke laissait assez ouvert pour laisser apparent son débardeur et un début de poitrine. Vous ajoutez à cela une poitrine assez généreuse et vous comprendrez pourquoi elle est quand même sexy.

\- Arrête de me fixer comme ça! Fit-elle.

Sa voix me fait revenir sur terre et je relève la tête pour observer son visage.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai dis, arrête de me regarder comme ça. Redit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne suivant pas tout à fait.

\- Te regarder comment ?

\- Comme tu le faisais à l'instant.

\- Et comment est-ce que je te regardais ?

\- Comme si tu allais me sauter dessus! Dit-elle avec beaucoup d'assurance tout en se mettant sous sa couette.

\- Nan même pas vrai!

\- Oh que si! Se moqua t-elle.

En réalité, oui j'avais envi de lui sauter dessus...  
Mais comme je lui ai dit plus tôt, j'ai vraiment envie d'attendre et que ça soit parfais avec elle. J'aime Clarke, elle est parfaite!  
Je veux donc que cette nuit soit à l'image de l'amour que je lui porte.  
Mais pour que j'arrive à tenir jusqu'à ce jour, faut qu'elle arrête d'être si attirante!

\- Okay c'est vrai! Je veux te sauté dessus! Mais pour faire autre chose!

Après avoir dis ça, je sautai sur elle et la chatouillait. Bien évidement, Clarke ria aux éclats ce qui me réchauffa le coeur.  
Je venais de retrouver ma Clarke.

Après notre petite bataille de chatouille, je vins m'allonger près de ma blonde. Je l'encerclais de mes bras tandis qu'elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Clarke attrapa ma main et d'un geste doux, traça les lignes de ma paume. Je pouvais sentir le merveilleux parfum de ses cheveux. Ils sentaient le thé et cette odeur était vraiment agréable. Autre chose agréable, la chaleur de son corps collé au mien.  
Avoir Clarke près de moi comme à ce moment précis était l'une des choses qui me rendaient le plus heureuse.

Mais, tout bonne chose à une fin...

\- Tu es obligée de partir ? Me demande t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Oui... J'aurai aimé resté mais j'ai cours demain et puis, tu dois te reposer ma belle.

Clarke grommela avant de lâcher ma main et de venir m'enlacer. Elle colla son front à mon épaule et son visage se perdit dans mon pull.

\- Hey... Fis-je en caressant l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Reste, s'il te plait...

\- Tu sais que si je le pouvais, je resterais...

Elle grommela de nouveau et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Clarke resserra l'étreinte et je sentis ses mains, légèrement glacées, passer sous mon pull et remonter dans mon dos.

\- Dis toi qu'on a encore 3 semaines à passer ensemble dont une non-stop.

Clarke releva la tête pour me regarder avec ses sourcils froncés.

\- Je reste pour la première semaine de vacances, puis pour la seconde tu viens avec moi à New York et enfin je reste pour la première semaine de cours.

\- Je n'y avais pas penser. Fit-elle.

\- Je l'avais remarqué vu ta tête.

\- Hey!

Clarke me donna un coup dans l'épaule ce qui m'arracha un rire. Je me calmai avant de reprendre.

\- Je viens te voir après les cours promis.

\- D'accord... Tu m'embrasses une dernière fois ? Me demande t-elle d'une voix tellement adorable qui m'est impossible de refuser.

\- Avec plaisir Ma mi-princesse, mi-extraterrestre bleu! Me moquais-je.

Clarke fis mine de lever les yeux au ciel avant de m'attraper et de venir plaquer ses lèvres aux miennes.

Le baisé fut passionné et envieux à la fois. Car oui, j'en voulais plus.  
Je sentis Clarke sourire contre mes lèvres pour mon plus grand plaisir. C'est plaisant de savoir qu'une personne se sente bien avec vous, qu'elle prenne du plaisir d'être avec vous. Clarke s'amusait quelques fois à reculer, ce à quoi je répondais par un grognement de frustration la plupart du temps. Puis pour son plaisir, je venais également lui mordre et lui lécher sa lèvre.  
De très légers gémissements sortis d'entre ses lèvres.

Je décide de m'écarter de ma belle blonde, à bout de souffle mais également pour me canaliser. Sa poitrine montait et descendait assez rapidement et ses lèvres étaient plus pulpeuses qu'habituellement à cause de mes assauts.

Note à moi-même:  
Y aller plus molo avec les baisés d'au revoir.

Ces magnifiques lèvres étaient étirées dans un sourire rêveurs, ma belle blonde gardait les yeux fermés.

\- Bonne nuit Princesse. Chuchotais-je avant de venir déposer un tendre baisé sur le front de ma belle blonde.

Sur ces derniers mots, je décide de quitter la chambre de ma petite amie pour la laisser s'en aller dans le pays des rêves.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ?**

 **Hâte de voir vos avis sur ce chapitre, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un petit commentaires, c'est ce qui me donne envie de continuer a vos offrir ces chapitres !**

 **Je vous dis donc a la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 :**

* * *

 **Holà, de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, le dernier que j'ai d'avances d'ailleurs ahah**

 **J'espère en tous cas que ce chapitre vous plaira comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions, c'est ce qui m'incite à continuer de vous publier cette histoire !**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

 **L'histoire et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. (Lisonic1)**

* * *

 **~ PDV Lexa ~**

\- Rappelle moi pourquoi je t'accompagne déjà ?

\- Parce que tu m'as promis de venir avec moi à cette soirée hyper branchée! Me répond Raven qui était assise à côté de moi dans ma voiture.

\- Et pourquoi je te l'ai promis déjà ?

\- Parce que tu m'adores!

\- Faux.. Dis-je dans un toussotement.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me darda d'un regard froid.

\- Comment je dois comprendre ça ?

\- Bon arrêtez de vous battre! Fit Octavia qui était assise sur le siège passager avec Clarke.  
On va passer une super soirée et si quelque chose se passe mal, on rentre. C'est tout!

Je soufflais, exaspérée en fixant la route.

Quelques jours sont passés depuis que Clarke soit tombée malade. Elle se porte à merveille depuis, pour mon plus grand soulagement.  
Un soir, elle nous a tous convié chez les Blakes et avec mon soutiens et a su se confier à nos amis. Ils étaient tous surpris par la nouvelle mais ont fini par soutenir Clarke, comme je l'avais imaginé. Vous auriez vu son visage à ce moment. C'était la première fois que je la voyais aussi apaisée, sereine, plus légère.

Ce soir, nous étions invitées à une soirée hyper branchée en dehors de la ville.  
Et l'hôtesse du jour n'est pas n'importe qui. La fille d'un des hommes les plus puissants dans l'industrie, l'une des filles les plus «branchée» de la région: Cheryl Blossom.  
Il y a environ 3 ans, le frère de Cheryl, Jason Blossom a été assassiné. Leur histoire a été beaucoup médiatisée, c'est pour cela que les Blossoms ont emménagé à San Diego.

Nous l'avons fréquenté durant quelques longs mois avant qu'elle n'ai encore à déménager.  
Je n'ai pas pris de ses nouvelles depuis donc, bien évidement, ça me fait un peu étrange d'aller à une de ses soirées. Et puis, vu notre passé commun...  
De plus, ses soirées sont étranges. Enfin vous le découvrirez par vous même.

\- Nous voilà... Fis-je en me garant devant l'allée de l'immense maison des Blossoms.

\- Yaas! Ça va être génial! Cria Raven, hyper excitée.

Nous sortions de la voiture, mais je vins me dépêcher pour ouvrir la porte de ma belle petite amie.

\- Merci toi! Me dit-elle, un merveilleux sourire aux lèvres.

Le thème de la soirée était « Élégant en rouge ». Je vous laisse deviner la couleur préférée de Cheryl. Nous étions donc toutes habillées en fonction de ce thème.

Clarke, portait une magnifique robe rouge évasée dont les manches étaient ornées de dentelle. Les cheveux de Clarke étaient ondulés et deux mèches étaient tirés vers l'arrière de sa tête en natte afin de dégager son visage. Le maquillage charbonneux faisait parfaitement ressortir les yeux bleus perçant de ma petite amie. Enfin pour rester dans le thème, ses lèvres étaient maquillés d'un rouge à lèvres, un peu plus foncé que sa robe, ne les rendant que plus irrésistibles.

Quant à moi, je suis restée simple pour cette soirée. Je porte un pantalon chino rouge avec une chemise blanche, avec quelques petits motifs rouges dessus, que j'ai rentré dans mon pantalon. Je porte tout ça accompagné de petite bottine et de mon manteau noir car n'oublions pas, nous sommes en Novembre.  
Mes cheveux son simplement relever dans une queue de cheval avec deux tresses pour la rendre un peu plus sophistiquée.

Enfin, Clarke m'a forcé à me maquiller! Chose que je ne trouve pas nécessaire.  
Je ne suis pas de ces filles qui se demandent si elles doivent créer un autre compte pour pouvoir ouvrir leur IPhone X car elles ne sont absolument pas les mêmes personnes lorsqu'elles sont maquillées.

Comme le dit Anya: « On est jamais plus belle qu'au naturel ».

Mais bon, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux rien refuser à Clarke. Je l'ai donc laissé faire. Heureusement pour moi, ma petite amie me connait très bien. Elle m'a maquillé les yeux en me faisant un dégradé de noir afin de faire ressortir mes yeux. Elle avait en plus de ça, appliqué sur mes lèvres un rouge à lèvres un peu plus foncé que la teinte de ces dernières.

En bref, vous devinerez aisément laquelle de nous deux était la plus élégante en rouge.

Clarke était vraiment époustouflante, magnifique, sublime. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que cette fille soit ma petite amie.  
Après tout, Clarke était ce qui s'approchait le plus de la perfection pour moi. J'adore tout chez elle, même ses moindres défaut.  
J'aime cette fille. Voilà ce que je me dis à chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur elle.

\- On y va ? Me demande t-elle d'une voix angélique.

Je cligne deux fois des yeux avant de répondre pas l'affirmative. Clarke s'agrippa à mon bras et nous avançâmes vers la porte.

\- Ça va être trop génial! S'écria Raven.

\- Ouai youhou... Fis-je moins enjouée.

Clarke tourna la tête vers moi et me fixa en ayant les sourcils froncés.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Me demanda t-elle alors que Raven sonna à la porte.

\- Faut que je te dise un truc à propos de Cheryl... Murmurais-je en détournant le regard.

J'ai fait une promesse à Clarke. Celle de tout lui dire sur mes conquêtes. Il faut que je lui dise, mais ce n'est pas simple...

Après tout, c'est comme si je lui disais: « Hey tu sais quoi ? J'ai couché avec elle, elle et puis elle aussi ! ». C'est un sujet sensible...

\- Clarke j'ai...

\- Helloo et bienvenue dans mon humble demeure!

Clarke et moi nous tournions en même temps vers l'hôtesse de la soirée qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir la porte. Cheryl portait une robe rouge semblable à celle de Clarke sans la dentelle sur les manches. Elle était perchée sur de hauts talons également rouges.

Cheryl était également magnifique, mais je vous laisse deviner qui a la palme de la fille la plus sublime.

Cheryl nous observait de haut en bas avant de prendre dans ses bras Raven puis Octavia. Mes deux amies entrèrent dans la maison.

\- Mais qui voilà! La seule et l'unique Lexa Woods! Ça fait drôlement longtemps.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps... Fis-je en me frottant la nuque gênée.

\- Tu es vraiment bien accompagnée ce soir, dis moi. Tu me présente ? Demande t-elle en jaugeant Clarke.

\- Hum oui oui... Clarke je te présente Cheryl Blossom, amie et hôtesse de cette soirée. Cheryl voici Clarke, ma petite amie.

\- Ta petite amie ?

L'expression de Cheryl changea tout d'un coup. Elle ne s'y attendait pas visiblement.

\- Oui petite amie. Répond Clarke en s'agrippant un peu plus à mon bras.

Cheryl observa le bras de Clarke avant de reposer son regard sur moi.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à avoir des relations sérieuses.

\- Les temps changent Cheryl. Dis-je avec un peu plus d'assurance.

Elle arqua un sourcil, comme surprise avant de regarder ma petite amie.

\- Hâte de faire plus ample connaissance Clarke! Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre la fille qui a réussi à garder Lexa Woods près d'elle! Allez entrez! Dit-elle en se poussant un peu pour nous laisser entrer.

Je me raidis légèrement après ses paroles.  
Cheryl veut vraiment ma peau!  
Décidément, c'était une mauvaise idée de venir.

\- De même Cheryl! Répond faussement Clarke avant que je ne l'entraîne à l'intérieur.

Nous nous débarrassions de nos manteaux avant d'aller dans le living-room.

Il y avait énormément de monde à la soirée. Des personnes que je connaissais mais d'autres qui m'étaient inconnus, venant probablement du nouveau Lycée de la jeune Blossom. Des tas de garçons nous fixèrent, ou plutôt fixèrent Clarke. Je déteste ça, ils la déshabillent du regard. Je vais pas résister très longtemps.

Raven était déjà au bar en train de draguer un mec, quant à Octavia, elle discutait dans un coin de l'énorme living-room avec des filles de notre Lycée.

\- Elle était étrange ta Cheryl. Dit Clarke en s'arrêtant.

Je me retournais vers elle et son regard était légèrement fuyant. Mince...

\- Elle est toujours comme ça... Tu sais elle est un peu lunatique. Elle peut être un ange puis être un démon dans la seconde qui suis. Fis-je pour essayer de reprendre la situation en main.

\- Mouai... Je vais aller me chercher à boire. Fit-elle en lâchant mon bras.

\- Clarke s'il te plait attend...

Elle ne se retourna même pas et fila.

\- Merci de m'abandonner hein! Criai-je pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre.

Bien évidement, quelques personnes se retournèrent et me lancèrent des regards noirs. Je les ignorais complètement et partis m'isoler pour me calmer un peu.

Une quarantaines de minutes et deux bières plus tard, je n'étais toujours pas à l'aise à cette soirée. Après tout, je ne savais même pas si Clarke m'en voulait et puis Cheryl me lançait des regards étranges. Il fallait que je vois Octavia.

Bien évidement, elle était toujours avec ces filles. Tant pis pour elles, faut que je parle à ma meilleure amie!

\- Je vous la pique. Fis-je en prenant le bras de la jeune Blake.

\- Hey mais aïe ! Tu me fais mal!

Je m'éloignais du petit groupe de filles et relâchai ma meilleure amie.  
Elle frotta son bras tout en me fixant.

\- Ça va pas toi..

\- Nan sans blague ? Fis-je un peu froidement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Explique moi pourquoi ai-je accepté d'accompagner Raven à la soirée d'une de mes exs les plus étrange ? Et d'en plus, être accompagner de ma petite amie ?

\- Ah là, je ne peux pas t'aider.

Je soupirais avant d'observer Clarke au loin. Elle discutait et riait avec un groupe de fille.

\- Je peux pas lui dire...

Octavia fronça les sourcils et se mis à regarder dans la même direction que moi.

\- Lui dire quoi ?

\- Pour Cheryl et moi.

\- Et bien ne lui dit pas.

\- Mais je lui ai promis de tout lui dire sur mes « conquêtes »... Fis-je en mimant les guillemets de mes doigts.

Octavia se tourna doucement vers moi.

\- T'aime bien te mettre dans des situations compliquées.

\- C'est ma passion, ne l'oublie pas. Dis-je avec énormément d'ironie.

\- Bon. Prends la à part et dis le lui calmement. Vaut mieux qu'elle le sache de toi que de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ouai t'as raison. Merci.

\- Par contre dépêche toi Woods. Blossom à 9h.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Mais lorsque que je vis Cheryl s'approcher rapidement de Clarke, ça avait fait tilt dans ma tête. Cheryl était accompagnée de deux filles. Ses petits toutous comme j'aimais les appeler et lorsqu'elles accompagnaient Cheryl, c'était mauvais signe.

\- Tu pense que je peux attraper Clarke avant que Cheryl n'arrive ? Demandais-je à O.

\- Si tu cours vite et si tu y vas maintenant, oui.

J'acquiesce doucement avant de me précipiter vers Clarke. Elle était toujours avec ce petit groupe composé de deux filles.

Clarke paraissait heureuse avec elle. Après tout on a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de sortir ces derniers temps ni de voir de nouvelles personnes. Je m'en voulais de l'interrompre...

\- Excusez moi mesdemoiselles. Commençais-je.

Si je devais les interrompre, autant être polie.  
Toutes les quatre se tournèrent vers moi.

\- Je dois vous empruntez ma petite amie quelques instants. Promis ça ne sera pas long. Dis-je en regardant Clarke.

\- Tu dois être Lexa c'est ça ? Me demande une jeune blonde.

\- C'est exacte! Et tu es ?

\- Lexa je te présente Cammie et Shannon. Dit Clarke en me désignant ses nouvelles amies.

Cammie était une petite blonde aux yeux vert, Shannon une grande brune au yeux bleus eau. Toutes deux paraissaient vraiment sympa.

\- Les filles, voici ma petite amie! Fit-elle en venant passer sa main derrière mon dos.

\- Salut. Dis-je en souriant et en faisant un petit signe timide de la main.

Je remarque à cette instant que Shannon tient fermement la main de Cammie. Tant mieux, ça fait deux en moins.

\- Clarke nous a énormément parlé de toi! Déclare Cammie.

\- Énormément hein ? Fis-je en regardant ma petite amie.

Clarke était toute souriante, plus détendue qu'il y a moins d'une heure. L'alcool aide des fois.

\- Elles m'ont demandé si j'avais quelqu'un. J'ai juste répondu que je sortais avec une magnifique brune aux yeux émeraudes, hyper musclée, une petite rebelle et.. J'en passe.

\- Okay tu as vraiment beaucoup parlé de moi! Me moquais-je, sentant mes joues légèrement chauffée.

\- C'est pas de ma faute! Elles m'y ont forcé.

Je me retournais vers les deux filles et vis Shannon lever ses mains en signe d'innocence. Mon regard se reposa alors sur ma petite amie.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai tendance à croire les filles.

Les lèvres de Clarke se mirent à former un « o » parfait. Elle s'écartait de moi et fit mine d'être outrée se qui fit rire les deux filles qui nous accompagnaient. Soudain, je vis Cheryl arriver à ma droite avec ses toutous.

\- Excusez moi, j'aimerais juste parler à Clarke. Fit-elle en regardant fixement ma petite amie.

\- Trop tard. Commença Cammie.

\- Faut faire la queue maintenant. Compléta Shannon.

Cheryl se tourna doucement vers elle, ne comprenant.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Demande t-elle, presque irritée.

\- Parce que je suis arrivée en première! Fis-je en prenant la main de Clarke.  
Et que j'aimerais profiter de ma petite amie avant que tu commence tes petits « jeux ».

La rousse me darda d'un regard sombre avant de le poser sur Clarke.

\- Vient me voir juste après d'accord ?

\- Euh... D'accord.. Répond ma petite amie.

Cheryl tourna ses talons et s'en alla avec les deux filles qui la suivent partout.

\- Pourquoi elle tient tant à me voir ? Chuchote Clarke à mon attention.

\- Viens je dois te dire quelque chose... Fis-je.

Je m'excusai auprès de Shannon et Cammie et entraina Clarke à l'extérieur après avoir rapidement récupéré mon manteau. Je recouvris les épaules de ma petite amie avec pour l'empêcher d'avoir froid. Bon je l'avoue, je mourrais de froid! Mais bon, qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour Clarke...

Nous nous éloignons de la maison pour ne pas être déranger par le bruit.

\- Alors que voulais tu me dire ?

\- Hum... C'est pas facile... Commençais-je en me frottant nerveusement la nuque.

\- Lex ? Fit-elle en s'arrêtant.

Je déglutis difficilement ayant toujours le regard fuyant.

Comment lui dire ? Comment lui dire sans quelle ne le prenne mal ? Après tout, je l'ai un peu supplié de m'accompagner, ne voulant pas être seule avec Raven.

Elle ne méritait pas ça... Mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'elle méritait la vérité.

Bordel...

\- Alors... Soufflais-je en posant mon regard sur elle.

Elle paraissait inquiète. Cela pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

\- Avant que tu ne me déteste, pour je ne sais quelle raison, je veux que tu sache que je t'aime. Je t'aime Clarke. Dis-je.

Ma voix tremblais, ce qui est inhabituel. J'avais peur, oui. Vous trouverez cela surement ridicule, mais souvenez vous de la dernière fois où Clarke avait appris que j'avais couché avec Raven...

\- Lexa ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me demande t-elle en venant poser sa main sur ma joue.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de reprendre.

\- Je t'ai promis de tout te dire sur mes «conquêtes ». Alors je vais tenir cette promesse...  
J'ai déjà... Avec Cheryl...

Clarke retira sa main de ma joue avant de faire quelques pas en arrière. Je me mordu la joue en voyant qu'elle ne me regardait même plus. J'ouvris ma bouche pour me défendre mais Clarke me coupa.

\- Ah mais c'est pour ça !  
C'est pour ça qu'elle me regardait si étrangement depuis le début et aussi qu'elle veuille tant me parler ?

\- Euh, surement... Tu- Tu n'es pas fâchée ? Demandais-je.

\- Pourquoi être fâchée ?

\- Parce que je t'ai emmené à l'une des soirées de mes ex ? Répondis-je doucement.

\- Lexa...

Clarke fit quelques pas vers moi et vint poser ses mains au niveau de ma taille.  
Grâce à ses talons, elle était à la même hauteur que moi, ce qui était plus avantageux pour elle.

\- Je ne suis pas fâchée ou je ne sais quoi. Tout va bien. Tu me l'as dis et je te remercie d'être aussi honnête avec moi.

\- On est ok ? Demandais-je d'une petite mou.

Clarke ria légèrement avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ma joue.

\- On est ok!

Je reculai alors d'un pas, posais mes mains sur mes genoux et soupirais de soulagement.

\- Oh mon dieu! Je me sens mieux tout d'un coup!

\- À ce point ? Se moqua t-elle.

\- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point. Fis-je en me redressant. J'avais tellement peur que tu le prenne mal... Enfin tu aurais eu tes raisons mais, j'avais peur...

Clarke pencha doucement sa tête sur le côté et me fixa. J'adorais lorsqu'elle faisait cela, ça la rendait que plus mignonne.

Clarke finit par s'approcher de moi et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou. Comme d'habitude, les miens venaient prendre place autour de sa taille de guêpe. Clarke était vraiment magnifique ce soir. Je veux dire par là que jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi rayonnante et pétillante. J'adorais la voir ainsi.

\- Je t'aime, Lexa. Murmure t-elle en caressa l'arrière de ma nuque de ses doigts fins.

Je frissonnai au contact. Je soupirais légèrement et vins coller mon front au sien. Peu à peu, le petit corps chaud de ma petite amie se colla au mien, me réchauffant au passage.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Clarke.

De magnifiques fossettes faisaient leur apparition sur son visage. Je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser. De goûter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres que j'aime, que je désire tant. Avaient-elle un goût d'alcool ? J'avais terriblement envie de savoir. C'est pour cela que je vins d'abord déposer un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres pour lui montrer ce que je voulais. Le message fut très bien passé puisque Clarke observa fixement ma bouche tout en se mordant discrètement la lèvre inférieure. Elle en mourrait également d'envie. Cela se sentait, cela ce voyait dans ses yeux qui s'assombrissaient peu à peu.

Ce fut Clarke qui réduit la distance en première. Le baisé fut intense, fiévreux comme chacun de nos baisés maintenant.  
Nous avons dépassé le stade des petits baisés timides, nous le savions toutes deux.

Nous n'attendions qu'une chose: passer à l'étape supérieure.

Je voulais Clarke tout autant qu'elle me voulait. Le problème était que je voulais encore attendre pour qu'elle est une nuit digne de ce nom. Digne de notre première fois.

Digne de Clarke.

* * *

Il devait être minuit passé à présent.

J'étais allongée sur le canapé des Blossoms, la tête sur les genoux de ma magnifique et ravissante petite amie.

Clarke avait rejoint Cammie et Shannon avant d'aller parler à Cheryl.

Elle la trouvait sympa mais étrange. Clarke m'a raconté qu'elles avaient beaucoup parlé de notre couple et aussi de notre vie sexuelle. Cela a, bien entendu, mis mal à l'aise ma petite amie et a essayé de contourner le sujet du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Peu importe, j'avais dorénavant ma petite amie pour moi toute seule! Entre temps, nous avions dansé et nous avions même pris quelques verres pour nous détendre un peu plus.

Clarke passait machinalement ses fins doigts dans mes cheveux, qui étaient maintenant lâchés. Quant à moi, j'avais les yeux fermé et je profitais de la présence de ma petite amie.  
Le bruit de la sono ne résonnait plus dans mes oreilles. Je n'entendais plus les gens parler à côté de nous. Seule Clarke, qui chantonnait une mélodie entrainante, comptait. Des fois, Clarke s'amusait à m'embrasser par surprise. Le goût de ses lèvres mélangés à celui de l'alcool était tout simplement exquis.

J'adorais être dans notre magnifique bulle rose. Vous trouverez ça sûrement gnangnan mais, c'est apaisant. Je me sens plus légère et à la fois plus forte lorsque je suis près de Clarke. Cette sensation, ce bien être est inexplicable.

Je souhaite à tout être humain de connaitre cela.

\- Lexa !?

Je fronce les sourcil en entendant mon prénom. J'entendis Clarke ricaner tout en continuant de jouer avec mes cheveux. Après quelques secondes, mon visage s'apaisait de nouveau.

\- Leeexaaa!

\- Qui c'est pour que je l'étripe ? Demandais-je sans bouger d'un poil.

\- Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux mon cœur. Fit Clarke d'une voix incroyablement douce.

\- Lexaaaa répond ! T'es où ?!

Je soupirais en reconnaissant la voix de Raven. J'ouvris les yeux et tomba sur Clarke qui m'observait amoureusement.

\- Quelle magnifique vue. Dis-je en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- T'es pas mal non plus tu sais ?

Les lèvres de Clarke s'étirèrent un peu plus avant de venir se plaquer aux miennes.

\- Ah mais t'es là. Fit Raven en arrivant à notre hauteur. Hoo! Interessant! Continue t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Clarke.

Je soupirais contre les lèvres de Clarke. J'insultais intérieurement Raven avant de me séparer de ma petite amie. Je me redressais et fusillai l'hispanique du regard.

\- Vous auriez pu continuer vous savez ? Se moqua cette dernière.

\- Disons que c'est pas trop notre truc de faire du porno. Répondis-je.

\- Lexa! S'offusqua Clarke en me donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule.

\- Quoi c'est vrai. Fis-je en regardant ma petite amie.

Je jouais de mon sourcil pour la provoquer. Pour seule réponse, elle fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel et prit mon bras pour le poser autour de ses épaules. Elle se lova contre moi et je me mis à rire intérieurement en l'observant.

\- Bon c'est pas que je n'aime pas vous voir amoureuse comme jamais, avec des petits cœur autour de la tête et tout le charabia mais c'est que tout ça me donne envie de vomir et me fait rappeler que ma vie de célibataire est tellement triste! Dit Raven rapidement.

\- Tu sais que tu peux respirer quand tu fais une phrase ? Demandais-je pour l'embêter.

\- La ferme Woods.

Je fis mine d'être choquée mais Raven s'en ficha complètement. Elle reprit rapidement la parole.

\- Cheryl va commencer les jeux! Et elle m'a demandé de vous appeler.

\- Argh... Soupirais-je. On est obligé ?

\- Ouep! Elle a dit que sa serait marrant pour Clarke. Après tout elle est nouvelle.

\- Ce sont quels genres de jeux ? Des jeux d'alcools ? Demande ma blonde.

Raven ricana machiavéliquement en la regardant avant de venir lui pincer la joue.

\- T'es mignonne toi avec tes jeux d'alcools!

Je fronçai les sourcils face au comportement étrange de Raven. Je savais qu'elle pouvait être bizarre lorsqu'elle avait bu, mais là elle faisait carrément flipper ! Raven remarqua rapidement notre hésitation et se calma légèrement.

\- Aller venez, ça va être sympa !

Clarke se retourna doucement vers moi.

\- Vient avec moi!

Je soupirais en détournant le regard. J'étais tellement bien sur ce canapé et il a fallut que Raven se ramène avec ses jeux.

\- Allez s'il te plait...

Je ne bougeais toujours pas.

\- Ne me laisse pas seule avec Raven. Chuchote t-elle.

Je tournais doucement ma tête vers ma petite amie. Effectivement, elle avait peur de rester avec Raven. Cela pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

\- Hum je t'ai entendu Griffin tu sais ?

Clarke l'ignora et me fixa. Mon regard passa de ma petite amie à Raven plusieurs fois.

\- Bon... Soufflais-je. Je viens...

Clarke leva ses mains en l'air en signe de victoire.

\- Mais! Si ça dérape, j'arrête.

\- Promis! Répond immédiatement Clarke.

\- Mouai... C'est bien parce que c'est toi.

\- Merci! Fit-elle avant de déposer un chaste baisé sur mes lèvres et de se lever.

Okay. Okay je l'avoue, je suis faible. Je ne peux rien lui refuser... Mais comment faire ?!

Après nous être faufilé entre les corps dansant des invités, Raven nous amena dans une salle adjacente au living room. Il y avait quelques canapés et poufs ainsi que plusieurs invités. Certains venaient de mon Lycée, d'autres étaient simplement des connaissances. Parmi eux, figurait Cheryl, qui était assise sur une chaise positionnée devant une porte.

Elle avait un sourire étrange collé aux lèvre. Il était presque effrayant.

\- Les dix minutes sont écoulés! Cria une fille assise à la droite de la jeune Blossom.

Je lançais un regard à Clarke mais elle semblait tout aussi perdue que moi. Raven elle, était toute excitée.

Soudain, un bruit de porte se fit entendre. Une fille et un jeune homme sortirent de la porte qui se trouvait derrière Cheryl. La fille était décoiffée et son rouge avait disparu. Elle avait également les joues rouges et ses lèvres étaient gonflées. Le garçon quant à lui, avait les cheveux en bataille et boutonnait sa chemise.

Des cris surgirent de toutes part dans la pièce pour les féliciter de leur « exploit ».

\- Raven t'es sérieuse ?! Murmurais-je.

\- Quoi? C'est marrant !

\- C'est loin d'être marrant. Répondis-je froidement.

Je me retourne vers Clarke.

\- Je ne jouerai pas. Désolé ma belle.

\- Mais...

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de terminer que je me retournais pour sortir de la pièce. Malheureusement pour moi, Cheryl m'interpella, portant toute l'intention sur moi.

\- Woods. Très chère Woods! Commence t-elle en s'approchant de moi. Ce soir est un grand soir pour toi.

Je fronce les sourcil en lui faisant face.  
Cheryl vint passer son bras sous le mien.

\- Quelqu'un m'as fait comprendre que tu avais arrêté les coups d'un soir et les parties de jambes en l'air parce que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un. Reprit-elle en nous dirigent vers le centre de la pièce.

\- Wooh Woods! Cria un mec trop bourré à mon goût.

\- On va donc te remettre en scelle ! Conclut Cheryl en se tournant vers moi.

Je me tendis immédiatement. Elle avait un sourire de peste collé au visage.

\- Qu..Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as très bien comprise Woods.

\- Je ne ferais rien. Dis-je fermement.

\- Allez fait plaisir à ton hôte. Répond la jeune Blossom.

\- Cheryl.

Les gens autour de nous commencèrent à s'agiter, ce qui ne m'aidait absolument pas.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Où est passée la Casanova ? La fille qui s'en foutait complètement de la personne qui se tenait face à elle ? La Lexa Woods avec un grand « W » ?

Mon regard se décala rapidement vers Clarke. Ses joues avaient rosies et elle faisait mine de redresser ses sourcils afin de se cacher un peu.  
C'est pour cela que Cheryl tenait tant à parler à Clarke. Pour pouvoir nous afficher plus tard!  
Une vraie manipulatrice. Elle ne changera jamais.

\- De quoi t'as peur Heda ? T'as quelques problèmes où je pense ? Se moqua un mec assis sur le canapé.

Je me retourne vers lui et lui lance un regard noir. C'était un mec de l'équipe de basket de mon Lycée, Brandon. Un idiot parmi tant d'autres.

\- Ferme la si tu tiens à ce qui nous permet de voir que t'es un mec. Parce que sans...

Les personnes autour réagirent rapidement après mon tacle. Brandon quant à lui, aborda une mine déconfite avant de se lever pour me faire face.

\- Répète Woods.

Je ne bouge pas d'un poil. J'aimais ce genre de situation, quand je m'attirais les foudres des gens. Surtout quand ces personnes font deux têtes de plus que moi. Noter l'ironie dans mes propos.

Cheryl vint rapidement s'interposer entre le mastodonte et moi. Elle lui ordonna de se rasseoir. Brandon finir par exécuter en me lançant un regard meurtrier.

\- Alors Woods. Fit Cheryl. Il n'y a pas d'autre issue. La bout...

\- Je choisis ma partenaire. La coupais-je.  
La bouteille ne le fera pas pour moi.

Les lèvres de Cheryl s'étirèrent dans un sourire plus que satisfait.

\- À vos ordres, Heda.

Je forçais Cheryl à me lâcher et m'approcha rapidement de Clarke sous les cris des animaux qui nous entouraient. Je m'excusais muettement auprès de ma belle blonde avant de l'entrainer derrière la porte.

\- Bordel... Soufflais-je en la refermant.

\- Ils l'ont vraiment fait dedans ? Je veux dire, c'est tout petit. Fit Clarke en regardant autour malgré le peu de lumière.

\- À ce qu'il parrait...

Effectivement, la pièce était vraiment étroite. En face de la porte, se dressait un porte manteau rempli. Un petit buffet se tenait dernière Clarke et quelques babioles jonchaient le sol, mais rien de bien dérangeant.

Je relevais les yeux vers Clarke et l'observais un moment. Pourquoi l'ai-je embarqué là dedans ? J'aurais du me méfier de Cheryl, j'aurais du savoir qu'elle manigançait quelque chose.

\- Clarke ?

Ma petite amie fini par poser ses beaux yeux sur moi. Elle ne semblait pas en colère ou autre, mais je tenais à m'excuser.

\- Je suis désolée... Pour tout ça. Dis-je mal à l'aise.

Je ne me sentais pas bien et surtout, légèrement ridicule. Après tout c'est vrai, la situation en elle même était ridicule. Aller à la soirée d'une de ses exs plus ou moins psychopathe, avec sa petite amie et participer (contre son gré) à un jeu qui consiste à s'envoyer en l'air dans un cagibi. C'est digne d'un scénario de série pour adolescent.

\- J'aurais jamais dû t'embarquer dans tout ça. Dans tout ce petit merdier. Et maintenant, on est vouée à perdre 10 minutes de notre vie dans cette maudite pièce. Pardon...

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Fit-elle.  
Faut voir le bon côté des choses.

Clarke s'approcha doucement de moi et vint entourer ma nuque de ses bras. Mes sourcils se rapprochèrent, ne comprenant pas où ma petite amie voulait en venir. Je venais poser une de mes mains au niveau de la taille de Clarke tandis que je fourrais l'autre dans la poche de mon pantalon.

\- Après tout, reprit-elle, on est seule dans une pièce, le bruit de la musique exterieur est assez forte pour nous couvrir et assez étouffée en même temps pour que je puisse parfaitement t'entendre.

La voix de Clarke avait pris quelques octaves, ne la rendant que plus séduisante. Ma belle blonde me caraissait la nuque du bout de ses doigts jusqu'à terminer son chemin sur mon oreille droite. Un long frisson parcouru mon corps.

\- Qu'as tu derrière la tête ? Demandais-je.

\- Hum... Rien de spécial !

Ses yeux se posèrent sur mes lèvres se qui ne fit qu'agrandir mon sourire.

\- On en a déjà parlé Clarke. Je ne ferais rien et encore moins dans cette endroit. En plus je suis claustrophobe.

\- C'est vrai ? Me demanda ma petite amie en reculant légèrement sa tête pour pouvoir me regarder.

\- Bon okay c'est faux. Mais j'aime avoir de l'espace quand je le fais. Vois tu ?

\- Hein hein. Intéressant. Mumure Clarke en me lançant un regard taquin.

Nos corps se collèrent petit à petit.

\- Un jour prochain, tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai besoin d'autant de place.

Le visage de Clarke était soudainement très proche du mien. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud chatouiller ma peau.

Clarke sentait divinement bon, comme à son habitude. Pourtant, il y avait une odeur qui s'était mélanger à son parfum. Cela venait probablement de son haleine légèrement alcoolisée mais peu importe, cela ne dérangeait en rien.

Aucune de nous deux ne parlait durant de longues secondes. Ce silence était apaisant, reposant. Je jurais que je pouvais même entendre les battements de cœur de Clarke. Ma petite amie décida de le briser malgré tout.

\- Je suis jalouse... Murmure t-elle.

Je recule légèrement et observais que le petit sourire taquin qui décorait son visage avait complètement disparu. Elle me fixait droit dans les yeux et une petite ride avait pris place entre ses deux sourcils.

\- Hey... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien... Fit-elle en détournant le regard.

Clarke s'éloignait de moi et rompu tout contact. Ma belle blonde vint s'asseoir sur le buffet qui se tenait derrière elle.

\- Clarke tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Chuchotais-je tout en m'approchant de quelques pas.

Clarke m'observa durant de longue seconde avant de souffler longuement.

\- Tu vas trouver ça ridicule...

\- Je ne trouverai pas ça ridicule. Dis moi ce qui te tracasse Clarke.

\- Okay okay... Soupira t-elle avant de détourner le regard. Je suis jalouse de toutes ces filles avec qui tu as eu une aventure. Je suis jalouse de Costia, de Raven et maintenant de Cheryl et je serai jalouse de toutes ces filles avec qui tu as déjà fait « affaire ». Et la façon dont elles en parlent, dont elles décrivent leurs nuits me donne envie de vomir. Le fait qu'elle t'aie vu nue me donne envie de vomir et d'arracher leur tête aussi. Ta réputation de Don Juan au féminin ne m'aide pas non plus.. Je n'ai jamais eu de vraie petite amie avant toi, que des copains... Les seules filles n'était juste quelques flirt mais rien de sérieux.

Merde... Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je ne me suis jamais demandée si cela pouvais la blessée ou autre.

\- Clarke...

\- Je sais c'est ridicule

\- Nan! Fis-je avant de venir attraper ses mains.

Je la vis fixer nos mains avant de poser son regard sur moi. Un mélange de peur et d'appréhension pouvais se lire dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Tu n'es pas ridicule, déclarais-je pour la rassurer. Écoute, je suis désolée pour tout ça...  
Désolée de t'avoir amené ici et désolée pour ma réputation. J'ai encore du mal avec ça alors je peux comprendre...

Un reniflement dédaigneux se fit entendre avant qu'elle ne détourne une énième fois le regard.

Il faut être plus convaincante Lexa !

\- Tu n'as pas à envier ces filles, Clarke.  
Elles n'ont pas connu la vraie Lexa, celle qui se tient devant toi, maintenant. Quand j'étais avec elle, je portais un masque, un masque que je n'ai pas à porter avec toi. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Clarke releva sa tête et la secoua négativement, telle une enfant.

\- Nan. Dit-elle à voix basse.

\- Parce que je t'aime, Clarke et que j'ai confiance en toi. Je n'ai jamais raconté mon histoire à ces filles. Je n'ai jamais parlé de ma mère, ni de ma famille en général. Je ne les ai jamais emmené dans ma ville natale.  
Je n'ai jamais ouvert mon cœur à ces filles, avouais-je en serrant ses mains. Je t'aime Clarke, toi et tes petits défauts. J'aime la Clarke jalouse tout autant que la Clarke attentionnée. Les mots me manquent. Après tout, comment exprimer tout l'amour que je porte à une femme comme toi ? Tu es trop bonne pour moi, une fille ténébreuse comme tu le dis si bien. Tu mérites tellement mieux. Néanmoins, quelque chose me retient à toi, quelque chose de puissant et d'incontrôlable. Je suis attirée par toi, physiquement et mentalement parlant.  
Tu es l'allégorie de la beauté, de la tendresse, de l'admiration, de l'adoration, du dévouement et de l'amour. Tu me diras que tu n'es pas parfaite, personne ne l'es après tout, mais tu es ma perfection. Ne laisse pas toutes ces filles te faire douter de toi même et encore moins de l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Elle ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville! Tu es incomparable! Tu es ma perfection. Ne l'oublis pas

Les yeux de ma bien aimée étaient à présent embuée. Je vis une larme glisser le long de sa joue. Je vins poser une main sur cette joue et nettoyais le sillage créer par la larme.

\- Hey... Murmurais-je. Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait... Sinon je vais me sentir mal parce que c'est de ma faute et je vais aussi pleurer...

Le petit rire de Clarke résonna dans la petite pièce ce qui m'arracha un léger sourire.  
Elle regarda durant quelques secondes ma main qui était toujours dans les siennes avant de lever les yeux vers moi. Son mascara avait légèrement coulé mais encore une fois, cela ne dérangeait pas à sa beauté.

Clarke encra son regard dans le miens et je sentis ses mains arriver dans ma nuque. Son regard était intense et son bleu magnifique. Elle écarta ses jambes afin de me laisser me loger entre et d'être au plus près d'elle.

Je vis son regard rapidement se décaler sur mes lèvres. Clarke se mordit discrètement la lèvre. Elle faisait toujours cela quand elle désirait quelque chose. Et à ce moment précis, je désirais la même chose.

Clarke me tira doucement à elle et vint sceller nos deux paires de lèvres. Je répondis avec joie au baisé avant de la laisser mener la danse. Le baisé était doux et timide à la fois.

\- Je t'aime... Murmure t-elle contre mes lèvres. Pardon...

\- Chut... Embrasse moi et c'est tout...

Je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres avant de venir augmenter la pression. Mes mains prirent place au niveau de sa taille avant de lentement descendre sur ses cuisses. Lorsque que je me mis à les caresser de manière assez sensuelle, je l'entendis soupirer contre mes lèvres. Clarke m'emprisonna en enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille et en me tirant à elle. De là, je sentis ses mains grimper dans ma tignasse. Le baisé devint rapidement plus virulent et envieux. Nos lèvres se lancèrent même dans un combat de dominance, amenant nos dents à s'entrechoquer occasionnellement.

Lorsque Clarke reculait pour reprendre son souffle, je venais m'attaquer à son cou.  
Il m'en fallait plus. Plus de baisé, plus de parcelle de peau. Plus de Clarke.

Je me mis donc à tracer une ligne jusque son oreille où j'alternais entre baisé et légère morsure. La réaction de Clarke ne se fit pas attendre. De légers gémissements s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres. Un frisson parcourut la totalité de mon corps. Une sensation plutôt familière fit son apparition dans mon bas ventre.

Canalise toi Lexa.

Impossible de m'arrêter pourtant. Clarke m'avait lancé, il m'en fallait plus désormais.

\- Les 10 minutes sont passées! Cria une voix à l'extérieur.

Je grogne de frustration contre la peau de Clarke. Je lui dépose un dernier baisé sous son oreille avant de relever la tête.

Ma belle blonde avait toujours les yeux fermés et ses lèvres étaient tirées en un sourire légèrement rêveur. Ses lèvres étaient d'ailleurs, plus gonflées, plus pulpeuses, ne les rendant que plus attirantes. Elle finit par ouvrir ses yeux et par me fixer. Je ne pus voir la teinte de ses yeux dû au manque de luminosité. Je la vis froncer des sourcils, surement dû au regard hilare que je lui lançais.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me demande telle.

\- Rien. Riais-je.

\- Aller dis moi!

\- Les choses peuvent vite dégénérer entre nous.

Ses mains glissaient à present le long de ma nuque pour arriver au niveau de ma poitrine. Elle attrapa ma chemise avant de me tirer doucement à elle. Je souris face à la proximité de nos deux visages. Nos souffles pouvaient se mélanger et nos nez se toucher.

\- C'est pas de ma faute!

\- Ni de la mienne!

Clarke recula un peu et m'observa attentivement.

\- La faute à tes beaux yeux verts pétillants, à ses lèvres charnues et irrésistibles, à ce corps de rêve et athlétique qui est le tien et à tes belles paroles.

\- Oui c'est bien ce que je disais, c'est pas de ma faute! Me moquais-je.

Clarke ria un instant avant de recoller son front au mien. Elle soupira un long moment. Ce n'était pas un soupire las, loin de là, c'était plutôt un soupire de plénitude.

\- Je commence à aimer ce cagibi enfaite. Ironise t-elle.

Je ris avant de la regarder.

\- Allez vient on quitte cette soirée. Dis-je en venant déposer un léger baisé sur ses lèvres.

Clarke acquiesça de la tête tel un enfant avant que je ne l'aide à descendre. Je l'aidais à remettre correctement sa robe avant de poser ma main sur la poignée.

\- C'est bon ? Chuchotais-je.

\- Nan pas vraiment.

Je fronce les sourcils en la voyant se coller doucement à moi. Elle vint déposer un tendre baisé sur mes lèvres. Une fois fait, elle recula sa tête et afficha un sourire satisfait. Clarke vint attraper ma main droite et y entremela nos doigts.

\- Maintenant je suis prête ! Fit-elle en arborant toujours ce merveilleux sourire.

Bon je l'ai dit et je le redis: J'aime cette fille !

Après avoir échanger un dernier regard avec ma petite amie et avoir pris une grande inspiration, je finis par ouvrir la porte.  
Je clignotais les yeux à cause de la lumière mais remarquais rapidement que tout les regards étaient posés sur nous. Certaines personnes avaient des sourires débiles sur leur visage tandis que d'autres nous lançaient des regards noirs comme Cheryl.

Allez savoir pourquoi.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était gênant...

Clarke remarqua surement mon malaise puisqu'elle resserra l'étreinte de nos mains.  
À ce moment là, j'oublis les bruits d'animaux que font les gens autours de nous et tout ces regards stridents.

Tout ce qui comptait désormais, c'était ma Clarke. Ma souriante et adorable petite amie.

Rien de plus.

\- Allez, commence t-elle. On quitte cette soirée.

Je souris en remarquant qu'elle a reprit ma phrase que j'avais dit plus tôt. Je la tire doucement à moi avant de passer mon bras sur ses épaules.

\- À vos ordres, Princess. Fis-je avant de m'avancer vers la sortie.

Nous ignorions donc toutes les personnes autour de nous et quittions la pièce. Nous allons rapidement chercher nos manteaux avant de partir. J'aidais Clarke à le mettre sur elle pour profiter une dernière fois de la vue.

Elle me remercia avant d'aller se regarder dans le miroir qui était non loin tandis que je m'étais à mon tour mon manteau.

\- Lexa ? Je vais te tuer. Fit Clarke.

Je me retournais doucement vers elle et observai son reflet dans la glace. Je ris légèrement en voyant qu'elle avait plusieurs trace de rouge dans son cou.

\- C'est pas marrant!

\- Si un peu! Répondis-je hilare.

\- Nan!

\- Rho ça va ! C'est rien, ça s'efface.

\- Imagine que ma mère m'aurait vu avec ?  
Comment lui aurais-je expliquer ça ?

\- Tu lui dis que tu as juste pris du bon temps avec ta petite amie.

Je vis Clarke prendre une mine choquée avant de venir me donner une bourrade à l'épaule, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer mon rire.

\- Okay okay j'arrête de me moquer. Dis-je en me calmant. Désolée ?

\- Mouai... Tu peux être chiante des fois tu sais ? Demande t-elle en tentant d'enlever les traces de son cou.

\- Je le sais. Répondis-je simplement.

Je vins regarder mon reflet à travers la glace. Cela fait un petit moment que je ne m'étais pas vue. J'avais de légères cernes sous mes yeux, mes cheveux étaient relâchés et légèrement désordonnés. Mes lèvres quant à elles, avaient perdu l'éclat que leurs donnait le rouge à lèvre. Elles étaient plus charnues, plus volumineuses qu'habituellement. Mon regard était sombre et indiscernable. En observant mon reflet, comme à chaque fois que je l'observe, une personne me vint à l'esprit: Ma mère.

Toutes les personnes qui l'ont connu me répètent que je lui ressemble énormément. Même yeux verts persans, même teint halé, même bouche charnues, même cheveux bruns et ondulés. Je ne voulais pas les croire, pourtant c'était vrai. Je n'ai que de rares souvenirs d'elle, souvenirs qui s'effaçaient peu à peu...

On m'a donc montrer de nombreuses photos d'elle et au plus je grandissais, au plus je lui ressemblais.

Je sentis les bras de Clarke autour de ma taille, ce qui me ramena à la réalité.

\- Ça va aller ? Me demande t-elle.

Je déglutis légèrement avant de détourner mon regard vers ma petite amie.

\- Ça va. Juste un petit peu fatiguée. La rassurais-je.

Clarke esquissa un léger sourire avant d'embrasser ma joue. Je souris à mon tour avant qu'elle ne vienne attraper ma main et d'y entremêler nos doigts.

 **~ PDV Clarke ~**

\- Regarde un peu celle-ci. Me dit Lexa en me présentant une magnifique petite robe noir.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu court pour un gala ?

\- Peut être mais pas pour moi. Fit-elle en ayant un sourire espiègle collé au visage.

\- Okay je vois ton petit jeu! Repose là et arrête de me faire du rentre dedans!

\- D'accord d'accord! Ria t-elle.

Ce rire...

Lexa était venue me chercher par surprise en début d'après-midi. Elle m'a emmené à une exposition de photographie dans le centre ville de San Francisco.

C'est un point que je partage avec Lexa, l'amour de la photographie, le fait de capturer un instant présent. Les photos étaient la plupart du temps en noir et blanc.

Lexa prenait le temps d'observer chaque cliché et de lire chaque texte qui introduisait l'image.  
Elle était juste splendide quand elle faisait quelque chose qu'elle aimait. Ses yeux pétillaient et elle esquissait un fin sourire. Elle était juste adorable.

Lexa m'expliqua que la photographie était en réalité une de ses passions. Malheureusement, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle ne s'était pas approchée d'un objectif. Elle m'avoua même que si son père et ses idées n'étaient pas aussi aussi oppressants, elle serait allée dans une autre école afin d'étudier la photographie.

Suis-je égoïste si je dis que je suis heureuse qu'elle n'ai pas choisi cette voie ?

Honte à moi...

Ensuite, Lexa me proposa d'aller faire les magasins afin que l'on puisse trouver une tenue valide pour un gala. Oui un gala.  
Juste le fait d'avoir un gala me fait peur...

Mais bon, c'est pour Lexa.

Après que Lexa m'aie montré des robes plus inappropriées les unes que les autres, nous sortîmes du magasin. Ma belle brune attrapa ma main et entrelaça nos doigts avant de les fourrer dans la poche de son manteau pour m'éviter d'avoir froid. J'adorais quand Lexa était comme ça, attentionnée et juste adorable.

\- Elle était pourtant mignonne la robe noir, c'est dommage.

\- Mignonne peut-être, mais pas élégante pour un gala !

\- Tu aurais pu la mettre pour d'autres occasions, tu sais ?

\- D'autres occasions vraiment ? Fis-je en posant mon regard sur elle. C'est pas plutôt pour ton plaisir personnel ?

Je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieur prouvant que j'ai tapé dans le mille.

\- T'en fait pas, je réaliserai tout tes plus grands fantasmes plus tard. Me moquais-je.

\- Oui bon ça va. Excuse moi d'être frustrée. Se renfrogna t-elle.

\- Frustrée ? Vraiment ? Me stoppais-je en la regardant hilare.

\- Disons que tu es très belle, surtout en robe. Commence t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Tu es attirante, vraiment attirante. Quand tu es dans la même pièce que moi, mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher de toi. Quand je suis dans la même pièce que toi, je ne peux me détacher de toi... Alors tu peux bien imaginer que tu m'as laissé sur ma faim à la soirée de Cheryl.

\- Stop je t'arrête! C'est toi avec tes belles paroles qui m'ont donné envie de t'embrasser !

\- Puis ça a dégénéré.

\- Oui voilà.

\- Et à cause de qui ? Se moqua t-elle.  
Qui a commencé à me tirer à elle puis à enrouler ses jambes autours de ma taille ?

Lexa fit quelques pas vers moi tandis que j'en faisais quelques uns en arrière.

Son regard est persan et son visage est décoré d'un sourire taquin. Des flashbacks de cette soirée me reviennent en tête. Et effectivement, c'est peut être un peu de ma faute...

Mon dos fini par heurter un mur. Lexa se retrouve rapidement coller à moi. Je déglutis légèrement face à notre proximité.  
Heureusement pour moi, il n'y a pas grand mon dans la rue car je serais capable de lui sauté dessus.

\- Okay, c'est peut-être de ma faute... Fis-je.

\- Peut être ? Demande t-elle.

\- Bon, c'est de ma faute. T'es contente maintenant ? Dis-je en posant mes mais sur sa poitrine pour la repousser.

\- Plutôt oui! Ria t-elle.

Son regard passa de mes yeux jusque mes mains qui étaient toujours sur sa poitrine.  
Je n'avais pas trouvé la force de l'éloigner de moi. Lexa l'avait bien compris. Elle vint donc prendre mes mains et les serrer doucement.  
Mon regard s'encra dans le sien et comme par réflexe, je vins combler les quelques centimètres. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur et vint capturer ses douces lèvres. Le baisé resta soft, tendre malgré quelques tentatives de ma petite amie pour aller plus loin.

Lexa fini par interrompre le baisé. Elle m'observa un moment en ayant un fin sourire aux lèvres.

\- Si chacune de nos chamailleries se terminent comme ça, je vais commencer à devenir chiante. Fit-elle.

Je fis mine de lever les yeux aux ciel avant de la pousser cette fois ci. Son rire résonna une nouvelle fois mais je l'ignore, portant mon attention sur autre chose.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Dis-je en m'éloignant de ma petite amie.

\- Clarke ?

Je l'ignore une nouvelle fois collant mon nez à une vitrine. Je vis le reflet de Lexa sur la vitrine qui m'indique qu'elle est juste derrière moi.

\- Sérieusement Clarke ? Fit-elle.

J'avais à présent, le nez collé à la vitrine d'une animalerie. Derrière la vitre, il y avait un tas de petits chiots, de race différente, qui dormaient ou encore qui se chamaillaient.

\- Ils sont beaucoup trop adorables ! Regarde leur petite tête ! Me défendais-je.

Je me retournais alors doucement vers ma petite amie. Elle me fixa quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer.

\- Bon okay mais on reste pas longtemps d'accord ?

\- Merci! Dis-je hyper excitée.

Je vis Lexa secouer la tête, hilare avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'animalerie. Elle me tenu la porte pour me laisser entrer en première. Après l'avoir remercié et saluer la vendeuse qui était à la caisse, je me dirigeait immédiatement vers l'endroit où étaient les chiots. Il y avait des Husky, des Golden Retrievers ou encore des Bergers Australiens.

En parlant de Bergers Australiens, un d'entre eux s'approchait de moi et posa ses deux pattes avant sur la vitre qui nous séparait. Il remuait frénétiquement sa queue et ses aboiements étaient étouffés.

Trois couleurs dominaient sa robe: le blanc, présent sur son collier, un noir dit « bleu merle » et la couleur feu. Ses yeux étaient juste époustouflants. Un était d'un bleu pétillant et l'autre d'un vert profond. Bizarrement, cela m'a rapidement rappelé les yeux de Lexa. Il avait la même nuance de vert qu'elle.

\- Il est adorable. Dit Lexa qui vint se mettre à côté de moi.

Le chiot se mit à tourner sur lui même de manière à essayer d'attraper sa queue.

\- Il est beaucoup trop adorable et aussi vraiment magnifique. Regarde moi ses yeux !

Je sentis soudainement le regard de Lexa sur moi. Je tournais alors ma tête vers ma belle brune. Elle n'avait aucun sourire sur le visage mais ses yeux disaient tout. Elle fouillait mon visage pour trouver quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Je ne sais pas...

\- Je peux vous aidez mesdames ? Nous demande une voix féminine venant de derrière nous.

Lexa se tournait doucement vers la vendeuse, qui était plus tôt à la caisse, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

\- Je pense que oui. Nous allons prendre ce petit Berger Australien. Dit-elle en le montrant du regard.

Je me tournai subitement vers ma petite amie. Nous allions faire quoi ?

\- Attend quoi ? Fis-je surprise.

Elle fourra ses mains dans les poches de son manteau avant de me regarder. Son visage c'était légèrement illuminé.

\- Tu m'as bien entendu. On va adopter un adorable petit Berger Australien. Me dit-elle d'un calme déconcertant.

Lexa fit signe à la vendeuse et cette dernière s'avança vers la cage.

\- Tu es le petit chanceux du jour ! Dit-elle en sortant des clés de sa poche.

Elle déverrouilla la porte de la cage et pris le petit chiot dans ses bras avant de faire le processus inverse. Le chiot n'arrêta pas d'aboyer, comme s'il comprenait ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Je dois faire quelques petites vérification en arrière magasin et le petit bonhomme sera à vous ! N'hésitez pas à faire un tour du magasin, il y a justement quelques promotions sur les croquettes et autres jouets pour chien.

\- D'accord, merci de l'information ! Répondit Lexa.

La vendeuse nous sourit une dernière fois avant de s'en aller en arrière magasin.  
Je sentis une nouvelle fois le regard de ma petite amie sur moi.

\- Vraiment ? On va vraiment l'adopter ? Demandais-je.

\- Ouep! Bon je dois avouer que tu le gardera chez toi parce que je ne suis jamais là...  
Mais je m'occuperais aussi de lui ou elle, promis! Dit-elle en levant sa main droite.

Je secoue la tête en riant avant de m'approcher de ma petite amie. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque. Lexa me fixa en ayant un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça te plait ? Me demande t-elle.

\- Si ça me plait ? Riais-je. J'adore! C'est adorable de ta part. Merci beaucoup.

Je conclus ma phrase en déposant un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres. Elle y répond rapidement tout en tentant de le garder soft.

On finit par reculer et elle colla son front au mien.

\- Joyeux 1 mois. Chuchote t-elle en frottant adorablement son nez au mien.

\- Ça ne fait même pas encore un mois qu'on est ensemble! Me moquais-je.

\- Je sais. Je prends de l'avance c'est tout.

Je souris un peu plus en la regardant. Je souris tellement que je pourrais avoir une crampe aux zygomatiques. Mais comment ne pas avoir un aussi grand sourire face à la gentillesse et la tendresse de ma petite amie ?

\- Je t'aime, Lexa. Murmurais-je.

\- Je.. Commence t-elle avant de se faire interrompre par des aboiements arrivant vers nous.

Lexa et moi nous retournions en même temps et voyons notre futur chien nous sauter dessus. Je m'éloignais d'elle avant de m'accroupir et de venir caresser notre petit chiot.

\- Bonjour toi. Oh mais que tu es beau !

Il remua de plus en plus sa queue lorsque je le caressait. Il est vraiment trop mignon !

Pendant que je m'amusais avec notre nouveau chien, Lexa alla avec la vendeuse faire un tour du magasin afin d'acheter tout ce qu'il nous fallait.

Bon j'avoue, quelque fois je surveillais Lexa du coin de l'œil. Je me méfiais de la vendeuse.  
À vrai dire, je me méfiais de tout le monde depuis que je suis avec elle.  
Après tout, qui ne tomberait pas sous le charme de ces beaux yeux verts, de cette magnifique et intelligente femme ?  
Qui n'aurait pas envie de gouter à ses lèvres charnues ? Qui ne rêverait pas d'avoir Lexa pour elle seule ?

Personne. Voilà ce qui m'effraie.

J'ai confiance en Lexa. C'est en ces femmes plus étranges les unes que les autres que je n'ai pas confiance. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour préserver mon couple. Je veux dire, c'est maintenant ma raison de vivre. Elle est mon bouclier, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente et la fille que j'aime. Ce n'est pas rien.

Si un jour je la perdais, je serais dévastée, détruite...

 **~ PDV Lexa ~**

\- On est là ! Criais-je en poussant la porte d'entrée de chez moi.

Anya apparu dans le couloir en ayant un pack de bière dans les mains.

\- Bordel vous en avez mis du temps ! Fit-elle en se tournant pour aller dans le salon

\- Coucou Anya. Dit Clarke derrière moi.

Ma cousine l'ignora, comme elle le faisait souvent. Après tout c'était Anya. L'insociable de la famille. Je fis entrer Clarke qui me jeta un regard lourd de sens avant de l'aider à retirer son manteau et ses chaussures. Le chiot s'était endormi durant le trajet et Clarke avait décidé de le porter de la même manière que l'on porte un bébé. C'était marrant et à la fois mignon à voir.

\- Je sais, on a eu un contre temps. Dis, c'est pour qui toutes ces bières ? Demandais-je à ma cousine en la suivant de près.

En suivant Anya, je vis mes deux meilleures amies assises sur le canapé. Lincoln était aussi présent pour mon plus grand bonheur. Néanmoins, je tente de le cacher.

\- S'il y avait un truc de prévu, personne ne m'a prévenu.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi Sœurette. Me lance Lincoln, la tête sur les genoux d'Octavia et les jambes débordant à l'extrémité du canapé.

\- Hum... Fis-je en le regardant .

\- J'ai loué un film d'horreur! Cria Raven. Donc on va le regarder tous ensemble !

Je m'apprêtais à lui lancer un tacle sur le fait qu'elle loue les films désormais, mais Clarke me coupa en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de crier Reyes. Tu va finir par le réveiller...

L'expression de nos amies changea rapidement.

\- Réveiller qui ? Demande l'hispanique.

Un petit aboiement se fit entendre. Clarke vint se mettre à côté de moi. Notre nouveau chiot s'étira dans les bras de Clarke. Cette dernière se mit à le caresser en aillant un sourire adorable coller au visage.

Clarke finit par le poser par terre et ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis que je remarque qu'Octavia et Raven étaient autour de ma petite amie.

\- Oh mon dieu! Cria une nouvelle fois Raven. Il est vraiment adorable!

\- Oh mais tu es beau toi. Oh mais oui! Fit Octavia en le caressant.

Bien trop effrayé par les cris et les caresses de mes amies, il vint se placer entre mes deux pieds et cacha ses yeux à l'aide de ses petites pattes. Un « Awn » collectif se fit entendre.

\- Laissez mon fils tranquille! Ironisais-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

\- Ton fils hein ? Murmure Clarke, non loin de moi.

Je lui lançais un regard en biais et pus voir le sourire taquin qui était dessiné sur son visage. Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre mais Octavia se mit entre nous deux pour, encore une fois, caresser le petit chiot.

\- Sinon comment il s'appelle ? Me demande ma meilleure amie.

\- Ahem. On n'a pas encore donné de nom... Fit Clarke.

Octavia se retourne doucement vers elle.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Euh, oui.

\- Bah on va en trouver un ensemble ! Dit O' avant de me prendre le chiot de mes bras et d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Octavia fut rapidement rejoint par Raven.  
Je plains notre chien. Ça ne fait que 5 minutes et le voilà déjà attaqué par les deux folles.

Quant à moi, je m'approche de ma petite amie et vient lui embrasser sa joue.

\- Je vais me changer et passer un coup de fil. Je reviens vite. Chuchotais-je près de son oreille.

Elle m'adressa un magnifique sourire avant d'acquiescer et d'aller rejoindre nos amies.

Je les regardais une dernière fois avant de monter dans ma chambre. Comme je l'ai annoncé à ma petite amie, je troque mon jean noir et ma chemise à carreaux contre une tenue de sport et un t-shirt Nirvana légèrement troué. Je prends ensuite mon téléphone et passe quelques coups de fils, notamment un à Luna. Nous avons ensemble planifié mon agenda de la semaine prochaine et passer en revue tout ce que je pouvais faire avec Clarke. Car oui, j'allais aller à New York et il faillait que j'ai un peu le contrôle des choses, de faire en sorte que ce voyage, à la base professionnel, soit parfait pour Clarke. C'est une ville importante pour elle, elle y a vécu et grandi après tout...

Une trentaine de minutes ce sont écoulées et je décide de redescendre. Je filais directement dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau mais mon frère et ma cousine m'interpellèrent rapidement. Ils étaient tout deux appuyés sur le plan de travail, une bières à la main, le regard tourné vers le canapé et donc vers les trois filles.

\- Tu viens de gâcher notre soirée. Commence Lincoln.

\- Comment ça ? Demandais-je en me servant un verre d'eau avant de les rejoindre.

\- Regarde les, poursuit Anya, toutes trois focalisée sur ce chiot. Nous ignorant complètement.

Je la vis boire le reste de sa bière en une traite avant d'en ouvrir une autre.

\- Il est adorable c'est pour ça ! Tellement que notre grand gaillard de Lincoln n'a même pas peur de lui! Me moquais-je.

\- Ah très drôle. Dit Lincoln en exécutant un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Rho c'est bon. Ça leur passera dans quelques minutes tu verras. Fis-je en buvant mon verre.

\- Ça fait déjà plus d'une demie heure qu'elles sont assises sur ce canapé, à le caresser et à essayer de lui trouver un nom ! Dit mon frère, désormais complétement blasé.

\- Bon je vais voir ce que je peux faire...

Je le regardais pendant quelques secondes avant de poser mon regard sur mes deux meilleures amies et sur ma petite amie.

\- J'ai plus d'idée... Fit Clarke.

Un silence régna durant quelques secondes, où seul les grognements du chiot qui jouait avec un os en plastique se faisaient entendre.

\- Oh je sais! S'excita Raven.

Tout les regards ce posent sur elle.

\- Je propose Clexa ! Conclu t-elle.

\- Clexa ? Demandent O' et Clarke en même temps, en se lançant un regard complice avant de le reposer sur l'hispanique.

\- Oui! Clarke, fit-elle en montrant l'œil bleu du chiot. Et Lexa ! En montrant l'œil vert.  
On mélange et ça fait Clexa !

\- Bouhh c'est nul ! Fis-je de la cuisine.

Je vis Raven me lancer un regard lourd de sens.

\- Trouves en un meilleur alors. Nomme ton « fils ». Cracha l'hispanique en mimant les guillemets de ses doigts.

\- C'est ce que je vais faire. Dis-je en les rejoignant.

Je vins m'asseoir sur le dossier du canapé, juste derrière Clarke.

\- Va s'y on t'écoute! M'embêta Clarke en se retournant vers moi.

Je lui jette un regard en biais avant de commencer à réfléchir.

\- Alors hum... Gaïa ? Essayais-je.

\- Nan! Répondirent-elles à l'unisson.

\- Okay ça va, pas besoin de crier... Soufflais-je. Kenny ?

\- Non.

\- West ? Me moquais-je.

\- Ahah très drôle Woods. Ironisa Raven.

\- Hum... Shasta ? C'est le nom de l'Husky dans le film animé avec les 5 Goldens Retrievers. Comment il s'appelle déjà ?...

\- Snow Buddies! Fit Clarke.

\- Oui voilà!

Elle tapa dans ma main tout en ayant un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

\- Alors tu en pense quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Ça me va ! Répond ma belle blonde.

Je lui souris et nos regards ce posèrent sur nos deux amies.

\- C'est mignon je trouve ! Fit O.

\- Mouai... Dit en revanche Raven.

\- Pourquoi je te demande enfaite ? C'est pas ton chien ! Fis-je en me levant et en faisant le tour du canapé.

\- Parce que l'avis de Raven est important! Fit-elle en faisant un mouvement de peste avec ses cheveux.

\- Et maintenant elle parle d'elle à la troisième personne. Pitié ! Anya calme ta copine s'il te plait ! Me moquais-je en m'asseyant à côté de Clarke en venant poser Shasta par terre.

\- C'est pas ma copine... Souffla t-elle en revenant dans le salon.

\- C'est ce que tu crois. Murmurais-je plus à moi-même qu'autre chose.

Mais bien évidement, Anya m'entendit et n'attendit pas une seconde pour me lancer un regard noir. Pour seule réponse, je lui esquissa un énorme sourire, montrant toute mes dents et en fermant les yeux.

Voici comment se déroula la soirée, entre rires, anecdotes et petites querelles. Nous n'avons finalement pas regardé le film d'horreur de Raven. Tant mieux, ce n'est pas tellement mon truc.

Au alentour de minuit, nous décidâmes tous d'aller dormir. Mais bien évidement, Shasta devait faire sa grosse commission. Et qui devait sortir la boule de poils ? C'est moi !

\- Allez dépêche toi de faire tes petites affaires ! Il fait froid et j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée de ne prendre qu'un gilet ! Me plaignais-je de ma propre bêtise en sautillant sur place pour me réchauffer.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Shasta se mit à courir autour de moi. Malgré le fait que j'avais vraiment envie de rentrer et de me coucher près de Clarke, notre chiot était beaucoup trop mignon et je ne pus m'empêcher de jouer avec lui pendant quelques minutes.

Nous finissions par rentrer à la maison et j'installais tout ce dont avait besoin Shasta: gamelle d'eau, de nourriture et petit coin pour qu'il puisse dormir.

\- Voilà mon beau, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ! Maintenant bonne nuit! Fis-je en venant le caresser une dernière fois.

Bien évidement, il était bien trop occupé a mordre son jouet en plastique. Je soupire, légèrement amusée avant de vérifier que toutes les portes sont fermées et de monter dans ma chambre.

La vue que j'eus en entrant ne me déplus pas du tout. Une magnifique Clarke, en soutien-gorge, se tenait au plein milieu de ma chambre. Clarke m'avait piqué un short rouge, qu'elle portait déjà, et un long t-shirt noir quelle s'apprêtait à mettre. Ses fines jambes étaient magnifiquement mises en valeur, au plus grand plaisir de mes yeux.

\- Quel spectacle. Fis-je en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Clarke sursauta et se retourna vers moi. Elle cacha sa poitrine à l'aide du t-shirt, ce qui m'empêcha de la voir.

\- Bordel tu m'as fait peur... Dit-elle en mettant le t-shirt.

\- Désolée. Me moquais-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel avant de venir ranger ses vêtements. Je la regardais faire, observant méticuleusement chacun de ses mouvements.

\- Peux tu arrêter de me mater ? Demande t-elle soudainement.

Je relevai la tête et posa mon regard, qui était initialement posé sur ses fines jambes, sur son visage. Un sourire y était dessiné.

\- Jamais ! Fis-je en venant lui voler un baisé et de venir m'allonger sur mon lit. Fait gaffe tu pourrais attraper froid dans cette tenue.

\- T'en fais pas pour moi. Dit-elle en refermant mon armoire avant de venir s'asseoir près de moi.

\- Je ne m'en ferai jamais assez pour toi. Avouai-je en me redressant sur mes coudes.

\- Et voilà qu'elle recommence avec ses belles paroles ! Se moqua t-elle en me poussant, me faisant retomber sur le lit.

Malheureusement pour elle, je l'embarquai dans ma chute. Je vins la plaquer au matelas. J'étais donc à califourchon sur Clarke et la maintenait par ses poignets.

\- Lexa ! Lâche moi !

\- Nan ! Tu m'as cherché maintenant, tu m'as trouvé !

Sachant que ma petite amie est très chatouilleuse, je me mis à la chatouiller. Son rire résonna rapidement dans la chambre se qui emballa mon cœur.

Chose qui ne dura pas puisque des coups dans le murs se firent entendre.

Je soupire longuement avant de lâcher Clarke et de venir donner un coup suivit de deux autres dans le mur. Je vins ensuite m'allonger à côté de Clarke en me cachant le visage à l'aide de mes mains.

\- Euh... C'était quoi ça ? Me demanda t-elle.

Je soupire une énième fois avant de la regarder.

\- Anya qui nous demande d'aller dormir...

\- Owh, okay. Et donc vous avez des messages codés entre vous ?

\- On est des grosses fainéants. On n'aime pas perdre notre temps. C'est pour cela qu'on a créé des codes, pour ne pas perdre notre temps. Mentalité de Woods.

Je la vis se tourner vers moi avec un petit sourire collé aux lèvres.

\- Mentalité de Woods hein ? Demande t-elle en venant dessiner, du bout de ses doigts, par dessus mon tatouage. Je l'aime bien, elle peut-être utile pour certaines choses...

Son visage s'était considérablement rapproché du mien, sans que je m'en rende compte. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau.

\- Et après on dit que c'est toujours moi qui ai des pensées salaces ? Me moquais-je.

\- Tu es frustrée, je veux juste t'aider. Dit-elle d'une voix suave.

Je sentis un frisson parcourir mon corps en un rien de temps. À présent, mon regard ne pouvait se détacher de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres que je désirais tant.

Pas maintenant...

Je pris le temps de fermer les yeux et de respirer calmement afin de me reprendre.  
Une fois prête, je posai mes mains sur sa poitrine et la repoussais.

\- Bonne nuit Clarke! Fis-je en me remettant sous la couverture.

Elle se moqua quelques secondes avant de venir me rejoindre.

\- Mais attend, commence t-elle.  
Et Shasta ?

\- Quoi Shasta ?

\- Il ne va pas passer sa première nuit seul, en bas ?

\- Euh.. Si. Pourquoi ? Demandais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Mais nan! Il aura peur le pauvre !  
Je vais le chercher!

\- Attend quoi ?! Il va dormir avec nous ?  
T'es au courant que c'est un chien, pas vrai ?

\- Nan sans blagues. Fit-elle faussement blasée. Juste cette nuit.

\- Clarke...

\- Allez s'il te plait...

Elle aborde cette fois ci, une mine faussement déconfite. Comment fait-elle pour paraître aussi vraie ?!

\- S'il te plait... Lexa...

Okay s'en est trop !

\- C'est bon! Je vais le chercher. Dis-je en me levant du lit.

\- Merci !

\- Argh qu'est ce que tu peux m'énerver des fois ! Fis-je en venant lui voler un baisé avant de m'approcher de la porte.

Je l'entendis rire légèrement.

\- Je t'aime aussi ! Cria t-elle avant que je ne sorte.

\- Ouai ouai c'est ça. Dis-je en lui adressant un doigt avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je descendis rapidement les escaliers en entendant son merveilleux rire résonner. Cette fille peut être compliquée, mais c'est ce qui la rendait intéressante et intrigante.  
C'est ce qui m'attirait, le fait qu'elle soit un grand mystère. J'aime en apprendre un peu plus sur elle. C'est toujours aussi passionnant, intéressant.

Lorsque j'arrivais en bas, je remarquais que Shasta n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Il est toujours en train de mordre son os en plastique, m'ignorant complètement.

\- Voici l'heureux gagnant de la soirée. Dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Clarke mourrait d'envie que tu dormes avec nous ce soir. Je pense être jalouse. Elle n'a jamais été aussi enthousiasme à l'idée de dormir avec moi. Anh, je suis jalouse... Mais chut c'est notre secret hein ?

Shasta aboya pour seule réponse. Je lui caresse la tête avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Clarke n'avais pas réellement bougé, à l'exception qu'elle aie désormais son téléphone en main.

\- Voilà ton bien aimé. Ironisais-je en posant Shasta par terre et en refermant la porte.

Shasta couru immédiatement vers le lit et bondit dessus afin de retrouver sa maitresse. Il aboya, heureux avant de venir la lécher.

\- Oh mais oui, mais oui tu es beau! Ria Clarke. Mais maintenant on va aller dormir!

Je souris devant la scène avant de venir les rejoindre. Je me mis sous la couverture tandis que Clarke caressa une dernière fois Shasta et de le poser au niveau de nos pieds. Ma belle blonde fini par poser son téléphone et éteindre la lumière et s'allonger près de moi. Je sentis ses mains passer autour de ma taille et nos jambes s'entremêlèrent. Clarke vint fourrer sa tête dans mon cou et je pus sentir ses lèvres contre ma peau.

\- Merci... Murmura t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour cette journée juste parfaite. Pour l'exposition, pour Shasta, pour cette soirée.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

\- Si je le dois. Fit-elle en relevant la tête.  
Je trouve que je ne le fais pas assez. Je trouve que je ne m'ouvre pas assez aussi...  
Alors Merci, Lexa. Merci d'être la merveilleuse personne que tu es. Tu es juste parfaite et... Les mots me manque et j'ai l'impression d'être ridicule là... Rit-elle nerveusement .

Mon cœur se ressera légèrement. Personne ne m'avais dit cela auparavant...

\- Tu ne l'es pas... Assurais-je.

\- Un peu quand même...

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de venir l'embrasser. Prise par surprise, Clarke soupira longuement contre mes lèvres avant de me rendre ce baisé. Il était doux, tendre, amoureux. Parfaitement ce que je voulais lui montrer, mon amour pour elle.

Nous finissions par reculer. Clarke garda les deux yeux fermés, me permettant ainsi de la contempler grâce à la lumière lunaire qui s'infiltrait par les stores. Je vins poser une main sur sa joue que je viens doucement caresser de mon pouce. Son visage était parfait. Une peau lisse et de belles joues semblables à celles d'un bébé.

\- Tu n'es pas ridicule et même si tu l'es un jour, tu n'as pas à t'en soucier. Jamais je ne te jugerai Clarke. Dis-je en m'approchant de son oreille.

Je vins tracer une ligne de baisé démarrant de sa clavicule jusqu'à sous son oreille. Je pouvais sentir sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser plus rapidement. C'est agréable de savoir que l'on fait de l'effet à quelqu'un.

\- Maintenant si quelqu'un te juge, murmurais-je, il aura affaire à moi. Tu es en sécurité, personne ne te fera du mal.

Je sentis son corps chaud frissonner contre le mien. Je relevais la tête pour l'observer et encore une fois, c'était à couper le souffle.  
Ses yeux était divinement plus sombre qu'il y a quelques secondes. De plus, les rayons lunaires leur donnaient une nuance nouvelle.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mes mains étaient descendues au niveau de ses cuisses nues et les caressaient sensuellement. Elles étaient incroyablement douce, comme tout les autres parties de son corps que j'ai pu touché.

Je frissonnais en sentant deux mains froides atteindre mon dos nu. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance et de continuer.

\- Personne ne te touchera ou ne te fera du mal, Clarke. Je te le promet...

 **TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 :**

* * *

 **Hey ! De retour en ce samedi avec un nouveau chapitre, chapitre de prés de 16 000 mots !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tous cas et j'attend vos retour avec impatience !**

 **Enjoy**

 **L'histoire et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. (Lisonic1)**

* * *

 **~ PDV Lexa ~**

\- « Mesdames et Messieurs, ici votre commandant de bord. Je vous informe que nous attirons à l'Aéroport LaGuardia de New York dans moins de 15 minutes.  
Il est actuellement 16h23 localement et la température extérieure est d'environ 51 degrés Fahrenheit (11 degrés celsus).  
Merci de remettre vos ceintures et vous préparer à l'atterrissage. Merci. »

Je quitte mon écran d'ordinateur des yeux pour les poser sur le visage endormie de ma petite amie. Clarke avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule et avait fait une longue sieste de plus de deux heures. Je lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle pouvait abaisser son siège, cela n'aurait surement pas déranger les passagers qui étaient derrière nous. Mais elle voulu rester « près de moi ». Clarke a donc posé sa tête blonde sur mon épaule et m'a regardé travailler sur mon ordinateur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne les bras de Morphée.

Comme vous auriez pu le comprendre, Clarke et moi sommes en route vers New York. Et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, retrouver la terre ferme! 6 heures d'avion c'est beaucoup, surtout pour une fille qui n'aime pas énormément ça. C'est pour cela que je me suis submergée de travail, pour pouvoir oublier.

Je remontais mes lunettes sur mon nez avant de venir embrasser le front de ma petite amie.

\- Réveille toi marmotte. Murmurais-je en tentant de réveiller ma tête blonde.

\- Hum... Grogna t-elle.

\- On attérit dans moins de 15 minutes. Prends toi 5 minutes pour bien te réveiller puis on commencera à ranger nos affaires. Dis-je d'une voix toujours aussi douce pour ne pas la brusquer.

Elle acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête avant de venir se frotter les yeux. Elle prit le temps de s'étirer tandis que je commençais à éteindre mon ordinateur.

\- Tu es vraiment trop mignonne avec tes lunettes.

Je souris en entendant la voix légèrement roque de Clarke. Je remonte mes lunettes sur ma tête avant de tourner ma tête vers elle.

\- Hello Sweet Creature. Fis-je en venant embrasser son petit nez.

Je la vis le retrousser de manière vraiment adorable. Elle referma ses yeux en esquissant un large sourire.

\- Hello Heda. Répond t-elle en mettant ses lèvres en cul de poule de sorte à ce que je vienne l'embrasser.

Je ris légèrement en venant lui déposer un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres.  
Clarke était bien l'une des seules qui pouvait me surnommer ainsi. Elle a une manière particulière de le dire, une manière qui ne me laissait pas indifférente.

Je recule et souris en voyant le sourire rêveur de ma petite amie. Je vins replacer une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille.

\- Allez ma belle, range ton petit bazar. On doit sortir rapidement de l'avion et de l'aéroport... Il faut donc ne pas être encombrer.

Clarke soupira longuement avant de se redresser et de détacher ses magnifiques cheveux blonds.

\- Pourquoi faudra t-il nous dépêcher ? Me demande t-elle en s'étirant une énième fois.

\- Roan m'a envoyé un mail. Des journalistes nous attendent... Soupirais-je.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouep... Dis-je en mettant mon ordinateur dans sa pochette. Tu vas être une vraie star pendant cinq minutes ! Ironisais-je.

\- Je ne sais pas comment le prendre.

Je pose mon regard sur elle, Clarke semble confuse. Après tout je la comprends.

\- Hey t'en fait pas. Je serai là et Roan te protégera. Si l'un d'entre eux te touche, je le met à terre. Je ne fais pas de la boxe pour rien après tout !

Les lèvres de Clarke se mirent à s'étirer en un fin sourire. Elles s'étirent un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'un rire enfantin sorte de cette magnifique bouche.

Ce rire...  
Quel merveilleux son. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

\- Peu importe si ça me donne une « mauvaise image », je te protégerais, comme promis.

Clarke venait poser une main sur ma joue et l'autre sur le haut de ma tête pour venir me caresser les cheveux. Elle me fixa amoureusement.

\- Lex ?

\- Hum hum ? Répondis-je en ayant un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Awn c'est mignon ! Me moquais-je.

\- Te moque pas s'il te plait !

\- Okay okay. Riais-je.

Je me calme tout en gardant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi Clarke. Assurais-je.

Son visage s'illumina un peu plus, camouflant parfaitement le fait qu'elle vient de passer 6 heures dans un avion.  
Ses yeux pétillent et étaient magnifiques.  
Clarke passa deux doigts sous mon menton avant de me relever la tête. Je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure en fixant mes lèvres ce qui m'arracha un sourire taquin.  
Le visage de Clarke s'approcha doucement du mien.

Mon cœur se mit à tambouriner dans ma cage thoracique, ma respiration elle, à s'accélérer. Je pouvais sentir mes mains devenir humide, ma gorge devenir sèche. Je déglutis lentement en sentant le souffle chaud de ma petite amie me chatouiller la peau.

Je lâche un rire en me rendant compte de se qui était en train de se passer. Je m'approchais donc un peu plus de ses lèvres jusqu'à les frôler.

\- Tu sais parfaitement que tu me fais de l'effet, donc tu en profite hein ? Ironisais-je.

\- Peut être que oui. Peut être que non.

Je posa mes deux mains sur la poitrine de ma copine et la repoussa. Le rire de Clarke résonna une énième fois avant qu'elle ne se remette correctement sur son siège.  
Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires avant de s'attacher. Je fis de même et troque mes lunettes de vue pour des lunettes de soleil.  
Je vins ensuite attraper la main de ma petite amie et y entremêla nos doigts.

Clarke à peur de l'avion, du moins au décollage et à l'atterrissage. Donc j'essaie de lui changer les idées. Je lui racontais quelques trucs marrants, surtout des choses sur les gens quelque fois étranges que je rencontre grâce ( ou à cause ?) de Woods Corps. C'est ainsi que le merveilleux rire de ma petite amie raisonna dans l'avion couvrant ainsi, le grincement des roues à l'atterrissage.

Nous sortions de l'avion et passions rapidement les différents portiques de sécurité ainsi que la douane. Nous nous éclipsions aux toilettes en attendant que nos bagages arrivent.  
Clarke en profite pour prendre ses nombreux médicaments.

\- Tu ne devrais pas manger quelque chose en prenant tout ces médocs ? Demandais-je en venant attraper l'un d'entre eux.

\- Normalement si...

\- Je peux aller t'acheter quelque chose si tu veux.

\- Nan tu peux pas. On doit récupérer nos valises et puis pleins de personnes t'attendent de l'autre côté.

\- Je peux toujours aller au distributeur juste à côté. Assurais-je.

\- Je ne mange pas ces cochonneries... Dit-elle en attrapant sa bouteille d'eau.

\- Excuse moi, madame est trop bonne pour « ces cochonneries ». La piquais-je.

Je vis Clarke lever les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, puis elle avala ses médicaments.

\- Excuse moi... Fis-je.

\- C'est rien. Répond t-elle avant d'attraper son sac, initialement poser par terre.

C'est lorsqu'elle referma la bouteille d'eau que je remarquais le tremblement de ses mains.

\- Clarke ?

Elle m'ignora. Elle s'apprêtait à refermer un de ses médicaments quand elle renversa le tout.

\- Merde ! Cria t-elle en s'apprêtant à jeter la bouteille d'eau, sous la colère.

\- Okay stop. Dis-je en lui attrapant ce qui était dans ses mains.

Je vins la poser sur le lavabo. Clarke s'était éloignée et avait plongé ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle.

\- Clarke... Murmurais-je.

\- Laisse moi. S'il te plait...

Elle fit deux pas en arrière, s'éloignant encore de moi. Je ne m'y attendais pas... Que pouvait-il bien se passer pour qu'elle soit soudainement si distante ?

\- D'accord... Répondis-je.

Je ne voulais pas la brusquer. C'est pour cela que je vins ramasser tout les médicaments qu'elle avait fait tombé plus tôt. Je refermais correctement la bouteille d'eau avant de venir ranger le tout dans son sac à main. C'est à ce moment que je sentis des bras entourer ma taille et un poids contre mon dos. Je relavais la tête vers le miroir et observais son reflet. Elle avait collé sa joue contre mon épaule et avait fermé ses yeux.

\- Ça va aller ? Demandais-je.

Elle secoua négativement de la tête et resserra peu à peu l'étreinte. Je vins poser une main sur les siennes et me mis à les caresser de mon pouce.

Je déteste la voir ainsi. Et encore plus lorsque je ne peux rien faire pour elle.  
Je me sens tellement impuissante...

Plusieurs personnes entraient dans les toilettes. Certains nous lançaient des regards lourd de sens, d'autres détournaient le regard et les plus gentils d'entre eux me demandaient si tout allait bien. Je répondais évidement par l'affirmative.

10 minutes plus tard, une fois que nous étions une nouvelle fois seules dans les toilettes, Clarke recula. Je me retournai doucement vers elle et l'observai nettoyer son mascara qui avait coulé.

\- Ça va aller ? Redemandais-je.

\- Oui... Dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

Je m'approchais une nouvelle fois d'elle, mais cette fois-ci, d'un pas prudent et lent.

\- Clarke... Parle moi.

Elle releva ses yeux bleus vers moi et ce que j'y vis me foudroya. De la peur, de la tristesse, de l'appréhension. Ses prunelles bleus étaient désormais sombres.

\- Je suis juste fatiguée...

Je l'attrapais par sa taille et l'attirais doucement à moi. Clarke vint ensuite se cacher le visage de ses mains. Je fis mine de lever les yeux au ciel avant de venir lui embrasser chacune de ses mains puis de m'approcher de son oreille.

\- Lorsque nous arriverons à l'endroit où nous logerons, je te promet qu'on restera coller au canapé toute la soirée et qu'on regardera Grey's Anatomy. Je sais que tu adores ça, je demanderai même à Roan d'aller acheter l'intégralité de la série pour qu'on les regarde ensemble si tu veux.

\- On mangera des crêpes et de la glace devant ? Demanda t-elle, le visage toujours derrière ses mains.

\- On mangera des crêpes et de la glace devant. Promis.

Je souris légèrement en voyant le visage de ma petite amie réapparaitre. Elle esquissait un fin sourire, presque invisible.  
C'est mieux que rien, non ?

Après un dernier baisé que je pose sur son front, je m'éloignais d'elle et pris son sac. Une fois que Clarke fut prête, nous sortîmes des toilettes. Nous récupérions rapidement nos valises avant de sortir de la salle destinée à les récupérer. Nous rejoignons Roan qui était accompagné d'un jeune homme très grand et très musclé, du nom de Jordan.

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Me demande Roan en attrapant une de nos valises pour m'aider.

\- Ça va. C'était plutôt long mais le plus important est qu'on soit arrivée à destination! Répondis-je.

Je jette un œil à Clarke qui était restée prêt de moi, comme je lui avais demandé.

\- Ils sont tous à la sortie de l'aéroport, il y en a également près de la voiture de Nyko.  
Ils sont nombreux et c'est la seule sortie, il faut donc être rapide et efficace. D'accord ?

\- D'accord. Répondis-je.

\- Nyko ? Il est ici ? Me demande Clarke.

\- Je lui ai demandé de venir à NY. On va beaucoup se déplacer alors autant le faire avec quelqu'un qu'on connait bien.

Clarke adore Nyko. Après tout je la comprends, il est drôle, gentil, généreux et j'en passe.

\- Préparez vous, les parasites sont là. Dit nonchalamment Roan.

Effectivement, nous pouvions les voir de loin. Je me tournais vers Clarke et nous mettions en même temps nos lunettes de soleil.

\- Garde la tête baissée, okay ? Lui chuchotais-je.

\- Oui, t'en fais pas.

Je poussais légèrement Clarke pour l'embêter avant de me tourner vers Roan.

\- Prend Clarke. Lui ordonnais-je discrètement.

Il acquiesce doucement de la tête avant de se mettre à côté d'elle.

\- Let's go... Soupirais-je en voyant les portes de la sortie s'ouvrir, laissant apparaitre une dizaine de personnes et d'appareils photos.

Bordel, pourquoi s'intéressent-ils autant à moi ? C'est vrai après tout, je ne suis qu'une gamine de 18 ans, rien de plus.

Je baisse immédiatement la tête et avance dans le chemin créé par Roan et Jordan. Je tente de garder Clarke près de moi tout en poussant ma valise.

Mon nom fuse de partout.

\- Mme Woods! Est-ce vrai que Woods Corp va de nouveau changer de propriétaire ?

\- Quels sont les principaux sujets qui seront abordés lors de l'assemblé général qui aura lieu dans quelques jours ?

Les questions viennes avec...

J'entendis Roan ordonner plusieurs fois aux journalistes de reculer. Lorsqu'ils n'exécutèrent pas, il les poussait assez violemment.  
Je jetais quelques coups d'il à Clarke. Elle gardait la tête baissée, comme je lui avait demandé.  
Nous arrivâmes rapidement au niveau de la voiture de Nyko.

J'aidais Clarke à monter en première dans le Mercedes Classe V tandis que Roan mettait rapidement nos valises dans le coffre.

La sécurité de Clarke est ma priorité. Sans blague, si Abby savait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa fille, elle m'étriperait.  
On ne dirait pas comme ça mais, elle est intimidante la maman Griffin

Je monte rapidement à sa suite et Jordan puis Roan font de même. Nyko n'attendit pas une seconde avant de démarrer.

\- Ravie de vous revoir, Mlle Woods. Vous de même mademoiselle Griffin. Dit Nyko à l'avant de la voiture.

\- Moi aussi! Répond ma belle petite amie.

Je relève mes lunettes de soleil et me penche vers l'avant de la voiture.

\- Coucou! Fis-je en tapotant son épaule. Comment ça va ?

\- Bien et toi Heda ? Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Par contre tu devrais te rassoir et t'attacher.

Nyko était la seconde personne que je laissais m'appeler comme cela. Aller savoir pourquoi.

\- Il n'a pas tord. Tu veux bien t'assoir s'il te plait ? Me dit Clarke en tirant sur mon manteau.

Je me retourne rapidement vers elle.

\- Oui attend maman.

Elle arbora un air faussement choquée. Je lui tirais la langue avant de me retourner vers Nyko.

\- On a fait bon voyage! Bon on est fatiguée mais on a déjà vu pire. Dit Nyko ?

\- Oui ? Me répond t-il.

\- Aurais tu quelque chose à manger ? Demandais-je.

\- Vous avez de la chance, j'ai fais un Brownie avec des noix de pecans. J'en ai pris au cas où.

Il ouvrit la boite à gants, sans quitter la route des yeux, et y sorti une boite avec plein de gâteaux dedans. Je les pris immédiatement lorsqu'il me les tendit.  
Nyko est un fana de cuisine et surtout de pâtisserie. Il faisait toutes sortes de gâteau. Lorsqu'il venait me chercher à l'école, étant petite, Nyko me faisait toujours goûter ses nouvelles recettes. Il était vraiment doué.

\- T'es le meilleur ! Dis-je en me rasseyant.

\- Je le sais, pas besoin de me le répéter. Me répond t-il, hyper confiant.

Je ris légèrement en m'attachant avant de me tourner vers Clarke. Elle avait déjà pris son téléphone et consultait ses nombreux messages.

\- Hey ? Chuchotais-je.

\- Hum ?

\- Regarde moi.

Elle leva les yeux de son téléphone et j'agitais la boite.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Me demande t-elle.

Elle était complètement aspirée par son téléphone et n'a donc pas suivit la scène.  
Une vraie adolescente elle.  
J'ouvris donc la boite et une agréable odeur de chocolat envahit mes narines.  
Clarke verrouilla et relâcha immédiatement son téléphone.

\- Oh mon dieu. Enfin! Fit-elle en prenant une part de gâteau. Merci !

\- Mais de rien! Riais-je. Régale toi bien ma belle.

Clarke prit une bouchée du Brownie, le mastiqua puis s'arrêta. Elle l'observa un moment. Je fronce les sourcils en l'observant puis remarque qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux.

\- Euh... ça va ? Demandais-je.

Elle hocha rapidement de la tête mais ne me répondit pas réellement.

\- Clarke ? L'appelais-je, soudainement inquiète.

Je mis ma main dans son dos, pensant à une possibilité d'étouffement. Clarke tourna pourtant la tête vers moi et arbora un léger sourire.

\- C'est le meilleur Brownie au noix de pecans que j'ai gouté. Dit-elle, avec énormément d'émotion dans la voix

Je ne m'y attendais pas. Le rire de Nyko résonna à l'avant et je me mis à rire avec lui.

\- T'es beaucoup trop mignonne! Fis-je en nettoyant les commissures de ma petite amie.

Elle me fit un grand sourire avant de reprendre une bouchée de son Brownie.  
Clarke était vraiment adorable. Je veux dire que tout ses faits et gestes étaient adorables. La façon dont elle retrousse son petit nez lorsqu'elle à froid, la manière dont elle me dit un petit « Je t'aime » avec une petite voix cassée; son regard lorsqu'elle est passionnée ou attirée par quelque chose.  
Tout un tas de choses qui me font, chaque jour, un peu plus tomber amoureuse d'elle.

Une fois que tout le monde est calmé, nous reprenions les choses sérieuses.

\- Luna t'a t-elle envoyé ce qu'elle devait t'envoyé ? Demandais-je à Nyko.

\- Oui, je te le montre de suite.

Nyko appuya sur un bouton et une mini télé apparue.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point ta voiture était génial! S'écria Clarke.

Je lui lance un petit regard amusé avant de fixer l'écran. Mon emploi du temps de la semaine y était affiché. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il était...

\- Chargé. Il est vraiment chargé. Me murmure Clarke.

\- Je sais... Soupirais-je.

\- Luna vient de m'envoyer un message. Commente Roan. Après l'assemblé général, tu as un shooting et une interview pour le magasine ELLE.

\- Le magasine ELLE ?! Répéta Clarke, surprise.

Oui. Des grands magasines comme ELLE voulait une interview d'une gamine de 18 ans. Qu'est ce que j'aimerai être gamine de 18 ans comme les autres...

\- Okay et je suppose que tout les trous sont mes heures de temps libres ?

\- C'est exacte. Dit Roan.

\- Parfait! On aura au moins quelques heures seules. Murmurais-je à l'oreille de Clarke.

Elle me lança un petit regard taquin et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui voler un baisé. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire rêveur. Elle me fixa de ses yeux bleus, ce qui avait le don de m'envouter.

\- Je te montrait mes endroits favoris à New York. Chuchote t-elle en jouant avec un des boutons de ma chemise.

\- On ira à Coney Island ? Demandais-je, telle une enfant.

\- Il y a des chances, oui. Ria t-elle.

Ce rire...

Je lui souriais tendrement et je pus rapidement sentir sa main me caresser la joue. Ses mains étaient si douce, ses doigts si fins. Elle passa doucement son pouce sur une de mes pommettes saillantes. Quant à moi, j'incitais Clarke à poser sa jambe sur moi et passais discrètement ma main sur sa jambe et la remontais, jusqu'à sa cuisse.

Puis vous vous doutez de comment cela s'est terminé. Nos lèvres se sont rapidement scellées. Elle avait un bon goût de chocolat, ce qui était assez marrant et agréable en même temps.  
Bien évidement, nous nous séparâmes après plusieurs minutes. Je maudis les autres passagers de la voiture.

Néanmoins, nous gardions notre proximité. Ses jambes sur moi, mon bras entourant son petit corps et, ses mains dans les miennes.

Une quinzaines de minutes plus tard, nous arrivions devant la porte de l'appartement où nous allons loger Clarke et moi.

\- Je te laisse l'honneur de l'ouvrir. Lui annonçais-je en lui tendant les clés.

\- J'espère pour toi qu'il n'a pas de clowns ou autres choses! Ironise t-elle en tournant la clé dans la serrure.

\- Rien de tout ça, je te le promet !

Elle me lançait un dernier regard avant d'actionner la poignée. Elle poussa la porte avant d'y entrer. Je pris nos deux valises en mains et la suivais. Je refermais la porte derrière moi avant de m'approcher de ma belle blonde.

\- Bordel Lexa...

La bouche de Clarke formait un «o» parfait quand elle vu l'immensité du salon.

\- Surprise. Murmurais-je en retirant mon manteau.

Je vins l'accrocher à un porte manteau avant de m'approcher une nouvelle fois de ma petite amie, qui était toujours figée.

Il y avait un grand canapé au milieu du salon, avec en face une table basse et une énorme télévision. Il y avait quelques meubles avec dessus plusieurs bougies et objets de décorations. Il y avait également une petite cheminée. Plus loin, il y avait une grande cuisine Américaine. À gauche de la pièce, se trouvait une grand baie vitrée et une terrasse.

\- C'est énorme, surtout pour deux personnes ! Dit Clarke en se tournant vers moi.

\- Cet appartement appartenait à mon père, commençais-je, et il me l'a laissé. J'y suis déjà venue étant petite et j'adore cet appartement. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non. Répond t-elle en secouant la tête.

Je souris en lui attrapant doucement la main. Elle y entremêla ses doigts avant que je ne la dirige vers la baie vitrée. Je l'ouvre prudemment avant de me retourner vers ma belle blonde.

\- Tu devrais fermer les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu verras.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel malgré le léger sourire qui décorait son visage. Elle fini par les fermés, comme je lui avait demandé.  
Une fois prête, je l'entrainais à l'extérieur.  
Il faisait assez froid et venteux dehors, après tout nous étions en Novembre.  
Au bout d'un moment, je lâchais la main de ma petite amie et m'éloignais légèrement d'elle.

\- Tu peux les ouvrir ma belle. Dis-je calmement en l'observant.

Clarke papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir. Et d'après la façon dont elle regardait la vue qui se présentait à nous, je pus en déduire qu'elle était émerveillée.

Central Park ainsi que les buildings qui l'entourait étaient devant nos yeux. Central Park dans son intégralité. De plus, des nuances de rose, de violet et d'orange dominait le ciel, qui était de toute beauté.  
Le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher et était légèrement caché par une des tours. La lune était également visible. Elle était haut dans le ciel, en forme de croissant.  
Je souris en pensant au tatouage présent dans mon dos.

\- Parfait pour de belles photos. N'est ce pas ? Fis-je tout aussi calmement pour ne pas briser ce moment.

Je passais discrètement derrière Clarke et venais coller ma poitrine contre son dos. J'entourais son petit corps de mes bras avant de venir poser mon menton sur son épaule. Clarke vint rapidement poser ses mains sur les miennes.

\- Je suis d'accord. Me répond t-elle.

Elle décala légèrement son visage, de sorte à pouvoir me voir. Ses yeux pétillaient, je pus découvrir une nouvelle teinte de bleu grâce aux rayons du soleil. Elle était tout simplement superbe.

\- Merci. Dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu sais ?

Je venais déposer quelques baisés dans son cou mais elle se tourna rapidement vers moi et captura mes lèvres par surprise.  
Je réponds immédiatement au baisé amoureux de ma petite amie. Je pouvais sentir son léger sourire contre mes lèvres.  
Les mains de Clarke agrippèrent ma chemise et elle me tira à elle. Nos corps se collèrent rapidement. L'attraction est tellement grande que je fus obligée de m'agripper à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber sur Clarke.

Elle fini par reculer et me fixa de ses yeux perçants.

\- Je t'aime. Murmurais-je en observant amoureusement, la femme que j'aime.

Clarke sourit en dévoilant ses belles dents et ses magnifiques fossettes. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre que je venais embrasser chacune de ses fossettes, sa mouche puis ses merveilleuses lèvres.

J'étais amoureuse, raide dingue de tout ça. De sa bouche, de ses grains de beauté, de ses fossettes, ses pommettes. TOUT.  
Il m'était impossible de lui résister.

Après tout, qui ne voudrait pas être envouté par un être comme Clarke ? Une femme intelligente, douée, adorable, romantique et j'en passe.

Personne. C'est bien le problème...

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, commençais-je, Amelia est la sœur de Derek, qui lui est le mari mort de Meredith. Amelia vit chez Meredith avec la demi sœur de cette dernière, Maggie.  
Maggie et Meredith sont en flash sur le même mec, Nathan, qui vient d'arriver de Jordanie, où il a rencontré April. Mais ce Nathan n'est pas inconnu à Owen puisque c'est le fiancé de sa sœur non morte. Enfin, Owen est marié à Amelia qui ne veut absolument pas de lui.  
J'ai bien résumé la situation ?

Comme vous avez pu le deviner, nous étions en train de regarder quelques épisodes de la saison 13 de la fameuse série médicale, Grey's Anatomy. J'avais envoyé Roan nous acheter des choses à manger, l'intégralité de la série, de la glace, comme je l'avais promis à Clarke. En parlant de ma petite amie elle était contre moi et ses jambes étaient entremêlées aux miennes. Nous étions toutes deux emmitouflées sous un plaid très doux et chaud. Clarke venait de sortir de la douche et sentait merveilleusement bon. Pour m'émoustiller d'avantage, elle avait mis le t-shirt Rolling Stones que je lui avait donné à San Diego. Elle le portait à merveille et allait parfaitement avec son shorty.

Clarke leva les yeux vers moi et me regarda amusée.

\- C'est un peu près ça! Se moqua t-elle.

\- Un peu près ? Déjà que c'est compliquée mais s'il y a encore plus de liens entre les personnages, ça va devenir incompréhensible !

\- C'est Grey's, que veux tu de plus ?

\- Faut qu'ils arrêtent de tous coucher ensemble. Ils vont finir par plus s'aimer quand ils vont découvrir qu'en faite, ils sont nuls au lit. Que les rumeurs sont fausses!

Le rire de Clarke résonna dans la pièce avant qu'elle ne monte à califourchon sur moi. Mes mains viennent immédiatement se poser au niveau de ses jambes.

\- Arrête de critiquer ma série préférée!

\- Je suis réaliste c'est tout! Me moquais-je.

\- Nan mais laisse les faire ce qu'ils veulent! Regarde, ils sont beaux, intelligents et... Fit-elle en se tournant vers l'écran.

\- Et ?

\- Qui ne voudrait pas d'une Arizona Robbins franchement ? Elle est hyper sexy et attirante et- Oh mon dieu ce sourire... Dit-elle en observant le personnage passer à la télé.

\- Je sais pas comment le prendre là. Si je dois à présent détester ce personnage parce que ma copine à des fantasmes sexuelles avec ou alors la couler douce. Demandais-je, légèrement perturbée.

Elle se tourna immédiatement vers moi et me fixa de ses iris bleus.

\- Oh arrête, tu sais très bien sur qui je fantasme.

Intéressent Griffin.

\- Ah oui ? Qui ?

\- Ahah. Aller je sais que tu joues.

\- Alors joue avec moi. Dis-je en lui lançant un regard espiègle.

Elle capta rapidement mon regard avant de s'apprêter au jeu.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas savoir ? Me demande t-elle en jouant de ses sourcils tout en esquissant un sourire taquin.

Je secoue rapidement de la tête avant de me redresser légèrement. Je venais enrouler mes bras autour d'elle et elle fit de même en passant ses bras autour de mon cou. Peu à peu, ses mains venaient jouer avec mes cheveux, qui étaient attachés en queue de cheval.

\- Décrit moi un peu cette personne sur laquelle tu fantasme tant. Commençais-je

\- Alors hum... C'est une fille.

\- C'est bon à savoir! La taquinais-je.

\- Ne m'interrompe pas!

\- Okay okay! Riais-je avant de me calmer.

\- Elle est grande et mince. Elle a de longues et fines jambes mais ce n'ai pas le plus important. Elle a de longs et magnifiques cheveux bruns. Ils peuvent être ondulés ou alors très frisés, ça dépend de la météo comme elle le dit. Elle m'a même dit que quand elle se les lave, elle devient un vrai petit mouton! J'aimerai la voir en mini mouton. Ria t-elle en caressant mes cheveux.

Je ris avec elle en voyant qu'elle a retenu cette information. Un petit sourire n'avait pas quitter son visage depuis qu'elle avait commencer à parler. Un sourire qui lui allait tellement bien...

\- Ensuite, elle a de magnifiques lèvres charnues. Je veux dire, il m'est pratiquement impossible d'y résister. Ça m'est encore plus difficile lorsqu'elle sourit. Elle a un sourire à tomber à la renverse. Tout simplement éblouissant. Ensuite elle a de très belles pommettes saillantes! Et le principale, ce qui me déstabilise à chaque fois: ses yeux.  
Deux prunelles d'un vert majestueux. D'un vert profond et puissant. Lorsqu'on apprend à les dompter, on peut cerner ses émotions. Ils changent très souvent de nuances.  
Par exemple, ils sont plus claires et vire presque au gris lorsqu'elle est heureuse ou émue. Ils sont d'un vert profond lorsqu'elle est calme, reposée. Ils sont plus foncés lorsqu'elle est en colère et n'en parlons pas quand elle est excitée ! J'ai mis du temps à associer chaque couleur à une émotion.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle m'aie aussi bien analysée. Je suis impressionnée.

\- En parlant de colère, elle a tendance à fortement serrer ses poings et sa mâchoire. Mais tout cela là rend incroyablement plus sexy... Je veux dire, c'est une chose à voir.  
Elle peut avoir quelques écarts comme tout être humain. Elle peut être très expressive, surtout lorsqu'elle est en colère.  
Mais malgré tout cela, elle est capable d'être très calme et apaisé, je serai toujours fascinée par son franc parlé et par sa patience. Parce que, il faut être vraiment patiente pour être avec moi! Je suis une fille vraiment compliqué! Et elle est également compliqué.  
Quand je suis arrivée à San Francisco, on ma dit que c'était une fille assez dark, associable, avec un passé compliqué, avec une sacrée réputation. Puis j'ai appris à connaitre cette fille et j'ai pu me fabriqué ma propre vision d'elle. C'est une fille extra. Honnête, patiente, intelligente, un peu fofolle quand elle veut, mais surtout amoureuse, passionné adorable, protectrice et loyale. Bien évidement, elle a également des défauts comme tout être humain. J'aime également ses défauts, je les aime tout autant que toutes ces qualités. J'aime cette fille. Et je sais qu'il y avait d'autres filles avant moi, qui ont peut être également ouvert leur cœur. Mais je veux lui montrer, lui prouver mon amour pour elle.

Je déglutis légèrement en la regardant fixement. Personne ne m'a jamais aussi bien analysée, personne ne m'a jamais dit ce genre de chose. Je sens mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Je vins resserrer l'étreinte et laisse trainer mes lèvres sur sa clavicule puis les remonte vers son oreille. De là, je pris mon temps de lui mordre légèrement la peau avant de respirer profondément, reprenant confiance en moi.

\- Je vais te dire un secret. Murmurais-je.

Je pus la sentir frissonner au contact de mon souffle chaud avec sa peau. Je laisse une nouvelle fois trainer ma langue le long de son coup avant de revenir à ma position initiale.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ces trois mots que j'aime tant te dire. C'est trois petits mots qui sont pourtant si puissant, si important aux yeux des humains. Ils ne sont et ne seront jamais assez puissant pour décrire ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu es la seule et l'unique fille à qui j'ai ouvert mon cœur, Clarke. La seule.  
Tu n'es peut être pas ma première petite amie, mais je sais que tu seras la dernière.

Je redressais ma tête pour pouvoir regarder ma petite amie. Ses yeux étaient légèrement embués. Elle ouvrit sa bouche à plusieurs reprise mais aucun son n'y sort. Je me redressais donc et vins attraper ses mains, qui étaient perdues dans mes cheveux.  
Je les serrais fortement sans pour autant lui faire mal. Elles étaient légèrement froides et contrastaient parfaitement avec la chaleur de mes mains. Clarke m'observa faire avant de rediriger son regard vers moi. Je tentais d'esquisser un sourire sincère avant d'ajouter ces trois petits mots qu'elle attendait surement.

\- Je t'aime Clarke.

Une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue droite. Mon cœur se resserra légèrement et je vins poser une de mes mains sur sa joue et nettoie le sillage crée par la larme.

\- Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait. Murmurais-je.

Elle acquiesça rapidement de la tête avant de détourner le regard. Sa poitrine se surélève puis s'abaisse de manière irrégulière jusqu'à atteindre un rythme régulier. Une fois calmée, son regard se reposait vers moi et elle craqua une nouvelle fois.

Je ne saurais vous expliquer le pourquoi de sa réaction. Peut être parce que personne ne lui a vraiment dit à quel point elle pouvait être importante. Qu'elle était précieuse et unique. Ou peut être parce que la seule personne qui lui disait tout cela ne faisait plus partie de ce monde. Que tout cela lui rappelait des souvenirs, souvenir qu'elle avait surement caché profondément dans sa tête pour éviter de souffrir en se les remémorant. Il y a tant de possibilité.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je détestais la voir ainsi, surtout lorsque je savais que c'était en partie de ma faute. C'est pour cela que je venais la recueillir dans mes bras. Elle accepta rapidement l'étreinte et vint même enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille. Elle venait enfouir sa tête dans le creux de ma nuque. Je souris légèrement en sentant son souffle chaud me chatouiller la peau.  
Je venais remettre le plaid sur nos deux corps voulant les garder chaud et éviter à ma petite amie de tomber malade.

Nous restions de longues minutes dans cette position. Sa respiration était désormais régulière et lente. Je pouvais même croire qu'elle s'était endormie, mais non. Elle s'amusait à glisser ses mains froides dans mon dos brulant. La différence de température me fit frissonner, comme toujours. Certaine fois, ses mains allaient plus loin que mon dos mais elle s'arrêta à chaque fois.

Je me séparais de ma petite amie lorsque son estomac criait famine. Je me dévouais donc à lui préparer un diner consistant et léger à la fois avec les produits que Roan nous a ramené. Bien évidement, Clarke ne resta pas sagement assise sur le canapé comme je lui avais demandé de le faire. Elle me rejoignais dans la cuisine et m'observa découper quelques légumes. Clarke avait pris son téléphone et avait mis de la musique.

\- Cause you're sky full of stars! Chantons nous en coeur.

\- I gonna give you my heart. Continuais-je, seule.

Je vins prendre ses mains et me mis à danser avec elle. Son rire résonna dans la pièce. Mon coeur s'emplit de bonheur, j'adorais son rire. J'en étais raide dingue.

Clarke s'arrêta et vint me plaquer contre le plan de travail. Ses mains étaient posées au niveau de ma poitrine.

\- Intéressent Griffin. Dis-je d'une voix qui a prit quelques octaves.

\- Tait toi Woods. M'ordonna t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de mes lèvres.

Toute la soirée se passait ainsi, entre petites danses, jeux et attirance sexuelle. Malheureusement, rien arrivait jusqu'au bout: soit nous étions interrompu par nos téléphones ou soit par mes légumes qui cramaient.  
Mais peu importe, tout ce qui m'importait, c'est qu'elle était là, près de moi et pour moi seule.

Au alentour de 22h30, nous décidions d'aller nous coucher, après avoir vu la moitié de la saison 13 de Grey's Anatomy. Je pris une douche rapidement avant de rejoindre ma belle blonde dans le grand lit au drap blanc.  
Clarke était dos à moi, ses cheveux cours étaient lâchés et elle soutenait sa tête de sa main. L'autre était occupée à faire de petits mouvements rapides.  
Le bruit d'une mine de crayon sur du papier se fit entendre. Clarke dessinait.  
Je l'observais dessiner un moment avant de m'allonger sur le lit et de l'observer elle.

Ses courbes parfaites. Ses petites et fines jambes. Je pense soudainement à toutes les choses qu'on pourrait faire ensemble, sexuellement parlant.

Okay, je sais c'est mal!  
Comme dit Oscar Wilde: « Le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation c'est d'y céder. Résistez et votre âme se rend malade à force de se languir de se qu'elle s'interdit. ». Alors pourquoi continuer à me torturer ?  
Je la veux autant qu'elle me veux.

Mais il faudra encore attendre un peu. On vient d'avoir une longue journée et elle est fatiguée.

Quelques jours, Lexa. Quelques petits jours.

Petits ?! Je ne tiens déjà plus en place !  
Il faut que je parvienne à me canaliser. Mais comment ?

Je ne remarque qu'à présent que mon ceur tambourine dans ma cage thoracique.  
Clarke se redressa et ferma son cahier avant de le poser sur la table de chevet. Son regard se pose ensuite sur moi et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Me demande t-elle.  
T'as l'air bizarre.

Cela se voyait tant ? Bien sûr que oui si elle me le demande !

\- Euh... Oui c'est juste que...

Trouve une excuse, vite !

\- ... Que j'ai oublié d'appeler Luna ! Voilà, j'ai oublié de l'appeler alors que je devais lui dire un truc très important. Mentais-je en me levant du lit.

Je fis mine d'attraper mon téléphone pro et me tourne vers elle. Ses sourcils n'ont pas défroncé.

Note à moi-même:  
Apprendre à être beaucoup plus convaincante.

\- Ne m'attend pas pour dormir, je risque d'être un peu longue...

\- Owh, d'accord...

Son visage se décomposa et mon coeur se resserra. Je me déteste de plus en plus.  
Je soupire longuement et remonte sur le lit. À quatre pattes, je m'approchais d'elle et vins capturer ses lèvres. Clarke déposa ses deux mains sur mes joues afin d'encadrer mon visage. Le baisé fut doux et amoureux.  
Elle mit fin au baisé et venait frotter son petit nez au mien d'une manière très adorable.

Si vous cherchez l'allégorie de l'adorabilité, n'allez pas plus loin, vous avez Clarke Griffin.

\- Reste, s'il te plait... Murmure t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

Ses mains glissaient vers ma nuque puis remontaient dans ma chevelure. Je déglutis en observant ses iris bleus perçants qui me fixèrent. Elle attendait une réponse, et vite.

Comment refuser quand des yeux aussi purs et sincères vous regardaient de cette manière ?

Un fin sourire venait décorer mon visage avant que je ne parvienne à poser mon téléphone sur la table de chevet et de venir m'installer contre ma petite amie.  
Je venais couvrir nos deux corps avec l'énorme couverture. Clarke se mit une nouvelle fois, dos à moi. Je venais coller ma poitrine à son dos et posais ma main au niveau de son ventre. Ma petite amie vint rapidement poser sa main dessus et effectuait de légers mouvements circulaires avec ses pousses.

Un long silence s'installa. Il n'était pas gênant, loin de là. Il était reposant, nous n'entendions que le faible son des voitures dans la rue. Clarke fini par le briser.

\- Que fais tu demain ? Me demanda t-elle.

\- Interview et Shooting photo pour un journal, qui me prendra toute la matinée. Puis l'après midi j'ai une réunion à Woods Corp... Soupirais-je.

\- Je présume que je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner demain après midi ?

\- Si tu ne veux pas m'attendre durant des heures dans un bureau, je te le déconseille. Ça sera une sorte de préparation pour l'assemblé général qui aura lieu dans deux jours. C'est pas hyper intéressent. Et puis comme ça tu auras ton après-midi de libre. Tu pourras te promener, faire les magasins ou encore voir tes amies.

Je l'entendais soupirer et soudainement, elle se retourna pour me faire face. Elle arbora une petite mine. Je la questionnais du regard mais je n'eus pas de réponse.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Clarke ?

\- Rien... C'est juste dur pour moi de retrouver mes amies... Enfin je veux dire qu'elles sont importantes pour moi et le seront toujours. Mais c'est qu'elles me rappellent plus mon passé qu'autre chose...

Je n'y avais pas pensé... Mince.  
Elle avait le droit d'être nostalgique, c'était sa ville natale et celle où son père est mort. Je l'aurais également été à sa place. Mais elle devrait refaire confiance à ses amies, ne plus les assimiler au passé. Après tout, elles avaient aidé Clarke à sortir de l'obscurité.  
Elles l'ont aidé à être la meilleure version d'elle même. Sans elles, je n'aurais surement pas connu ma magnifique et parfaite petite amie telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'elles étaient vos endroits favoris ?

\- Quoi ? Demande t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quels étaient les endroits que vous aimiez fréquenter ?

\- Hum... Central Park, un petit café près de Columbia et Coney Island principalement, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Si tu passe ton après midi dans un endroit que tu apprécies avec les gens que tu aimes et qui t'aime, peut être que la pilule passera plus facilement.

\- Mais c'est toi que j'aime moi... Dit- elle d'une petite moue.

\- Awn, c'est mignon! Me moquais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle vint enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille et colla son front contre ma clavicule. Elle grognant certaines choses incompréhensible. Clarke soupira de nombreuses fois avant de resserrer peu à peu l'étreinte. Je vins glisser ma main dans son dos et le lui frottai dans un geste doux et réconfortant.

\- Je sais, j'aimerai aussi être avec toi, mais ce n'est pas possible... Je sais aussi que ça va être compliqué pour toi de revoir tes amies mais tu ne devrais pas avoir peur.  
Ce sont tes amies et ta ville natale. Tu vas de l'avant, ne te retourne pas. Les événements du passé seront toujours quelque part dans ta tête, mais ne t'empêcheront jamais d'être heureuse, Clarke. Les épreuves dans la vie d'un Humain servent à cela, à nous rendre plus fort, plus résistent et plus intelligent.  
Aujourd'hui, tu es plus forte, plus résiste et plus intelligente. Donc n'aies pas peur, tu vas gérer. Je crois en ma fabuleuse et incroyable petite amie.

Je me surpris moi même. Je ne suis habituellement pas du genre à être si philosophique à l'oral, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Clarke, je pouvais dire n'importe quoi pour la rassurer. Ma petite amie releva sa petite tête blonde et me fixa.

\- Tu vas gérer. Répétais-je en chuchotant.

Elle paraissait tout de suite plus apaisée. Un fin sourire venait décorer son visage et je pus sentir ses lèvres se poser sur ma joue.

C'est ainsi que Clarke se lova une nouvelle contre moi, entremêlant nos jambes. Nous restions de longues minutes ainsi. Je pouvais sentir sa poitrine monter puis descendre sous la mienne. Au bout d'un moment, elle devint de plus en plus lente, m'indiquant que ma belle blonde avait belle et bien rejoint les bras de Morphée.

Contrairement à elle, le sommeil mit plus de temps à venir. J'en profitais donc pour l'observer un moment. Son visage angélique était apaisée. Voilà ce que j'aime chez Clarke. Ce qu'elle pouvait nous montrer, nous faire ressentir en une expression de visage, en un regard.

Elle était pure et sincère et pour mon plus grand bonheur, personne ne pouvait la changer.

 **~ PDV Clarke ~**

Je me tourne vers l'autre côté du lit lorsque les rayons du soleil, qui traversaient les stores, arrivaient sur mon visage.  
Étrangement, la place d'à côté était froide et... vide. Je me redressai immédiatement et ne compris que quelques instants plus tard, que la place qu'occupait ma petite amie était actuellement vide. Je jette un rapide coup d'il dans la chambre mais rien. Pas de mot. J'attrapais alors mon téléphone. Pas de message. Je repose mon smartphone et me rallonge sur mon lit en me frottant le visage, définitivement frustrée.

Je n'avais que rarement l'occasion de me réveiller au côté de Lexa. Soit parce qu'elle partait bien avant mon réveille pour fait son jogging; soit parce que nous n'avions pas réellement le temps de rester dans le lit car on nous attendait quelque part.  
Je n'ai jamais pu contempler le visage endormie de Lexa, l'observer attentivement jusqu'à me rappeler avec précision chaque détails. Rien de tout ça...

Après m'être maudite plusieurs fois pour avoir bien dormi, tellement bien dormi dans ce lit confortable que je n'ai pas entendu Lexa se lever, je décide de me lever et d'aller prendre une bonne douche chaude.  
Après m'être séchée, habillée et maquillée, je file dans le séjour. Comme je m'y attendais, il était vide et légèrement froid. Un silence pesant régnait, seul le bruit étouffé des voitures résonnait dans l'immense pièce.

Je m'approche alors de la baie vitrée et regarde à l'extérieur. Nous avions une vue sublime sur New York et bien évidement, sur Central Park. D'où nous étions, nous pouvions même voir la grande patinoire du parc. Ils avaient déjà commencé à mettre quelques décorations de Noël et, comme nous sommes à New York, vous pouvez bien imaginer à quel point ces décorations sont époustouflantes. Je me remémorais quelques souvenirs lorsque que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Je me retourne subitement et soupire de soulagement en voyant une Lexa transpirante entrer dans l'appartement.  
Elle avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et avait un petit sachet dans sa main. Elle referma la porte derrière elle avant d'entrée dans le séjours. Elle se stoppa net en me voyant puis retira ses écouteurs avant de sourire.

\- Salut toi! Ça fait un moment que tu es levée ? Me demande t-elle en ouvrant son gilet.

\- Euh- Non, non...

Je déglutis en observant ses abdos divinement bien dessinés. Car oui, Lexa n'était qu'en brassière sous son gilet, dévoilant ainsi son ventre musclées et sa magnifique peau halée. Une file pellicule de sueur recouvrait cette partie de son corps. J'avais soudainement chaud, vraiment chaud.

Comment faisait-elle pour me mettre dans un tel état en un rien de temps ?

\- Alors je ne t'ai pas réveillée, tant mieux ! Dit-elle en s'enfonçant dans le séjour.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je fis quelques pas en arrière en la voyant s'approcher.

\- J'ai acheté quelques viennoiseries pour le petit déjeuner. Fit ma belle brune en posant le sachet qu'elle avait dans la main, sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

C'est à ce moment que mon estomac cria famine, ce que Lexa ne rata pas.

\- J'ai bien fait on dirait.

Elle me scruta de son regard hilare. Après tout, je n'avais pas encore ouvert ma bouche depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Je déglutis une énième fois avant de m'approcher d'elle. Je pris le sachet présent sur le comptoir de la cuisine et regardais ce qu'il y avait dedans.

\- Je t'ai pris un pain suisse, comme je sais que c'est ce que tu...

\- Ce que je préfère. La coupais-je en relevant la tête vers ma petite amie.

Lexa arborait un merveilleux sourire.  
Je ne l'ai rarement vu autant sourire pour un rien. Quoiqu'il en soit, son sourire était contagieux. Je me mis donc à sourire à ma petite amie et une envie surgis. Celui d'embrasser Lexa, toute suite, maintenant. Parce qu'elle m'avait manqué ce matin, parce que je me suis inquiétée pour elle mais surtout parce que je l'aimais. Et la voir aussi souriante me donne davantage envie de gouter à ces lèvres que j'aime tant.

Je reposais alors le sachet de viennoiserie et réduisait les quelques mètres puis centimètres qui me séparaient de la fille que j'aimais.

Je pris son visage en coupe et mis fin à ma torture. Je pus sentir son sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Lexa posait rapidement ses mains sur de ma taille et me colla à elle. Je pouvais sentir ses abdominaux grâce à notre proximité et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que ce n'était pas déplaisant. Ma belle brune augmenta la pression entre nos lèvres et notre baisé devenait envieux et désireux.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, mon dos heurta ce qui ressemble à un mur. Je glissais peu à peu mes mains dans les cheveux chauds de Lexa. Ma respiration était lourde et irrégulière, je le savais. Lexa aussi le savait, c'est pour cela que ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour venir se balader dans mon cou. Un petit gémissement incontrôlable s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres lorsqu'elle me mordu.

C'est à ce moment précis que je retrouvais mes esprits et compris ce que Lexa était en train de me faire. Je plaçais donc mes mains au niveau de sa poitrine et la repoussait.  
Lexa avait un sourire espiègle qui décorait son visage.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en la voyant faire.

\- Tu m'as eu avec ton pain suisse là!

\- Nan! J'ai juste profité de l'opportunité qui s'offrait à moi. Déclara t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

\- C'est ça ouai! Aller va te doucher! Tu sens mauvais!

\- Allez, je sais que tu aimes cette odeur de travail, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Rajoute t-elle d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude.

Elle posa ses deux mains contre le mur, de part et d'autre de mon visage. Elle me fixait de ses merveilleux yeux verts. C'était intimidant et à la fois attirant.  
Elle m'énerve quand elle fait ça!

Je me ressaisis rapidement et la pousse une nouvelle fois.

\- Va te douche ! Tu vas être en retard!

\- D'accord, d'accord! Ria t-elle en retirant son gilet.

Je louchais sur son ventre et son dos tatoué avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers moi. Elle afficha un regard fière avant d'aller dans la chambre.

Oh que oui elle pouvait être fière de son corps. Il était parfait, divin. C'est pour cela que je bave à chaque fois qu'elle montrait un bout de son corps.

J'en était folle.

 **~ PDV Lexa~**

\- Regardez par ici mademoiselle Woods!

Je suis les instructions du photographe on ne disant rien.  
Cela faisait près de 15 minutes que je me faisais photographier. Nous étions sur une terrasse qui donne sur une magnifique vu sur New York. Et le moins que je pouvais dire, c'est qu'il faisait hyper froid !  
Oui, j'étais habillée simplement d'un t-shirt noir alors qu'il devait faire 50 degrés Fahrenheit (10 degrés celsus).  
Heureusement pour moi, il y avait un beau soleil qui me réchauffait légèrement.

Lorsque le photographe allait parler avec son assistant, je jetais un coup d'oeil à Clarke qui était avec Roan et une dame qui organisait le shooting. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Elle était radieuse, magnifique.

Oui, je ne suis pas objective... Mais comment l'être devant cette femme ?

\- Oui c'est bien ça ! Cria le photographe.

Je repris mes esprits et le regardais. Il était positionné en trépied juste devant moi et, je donnerais ma main à couper qu'il m'a prit en photo alors que je souriais niaisement.

\- Au moins une photo où vous ne faites pas la moue! Rajouta t-il en regardant son appareil.

Je lui lance un regard noir. En plus d'être très mauvais photographe, il est irrespectueux.

\- On a fini ? Demandais-je, blasée.

\- Oui mademoiselle.

\- Tant mieux ! Soufflais-je avant de m'éloigner de lui.

Je m'approchais donc du petit groupe non loin où était Clarke.

\- J'ai froid. J'ai froid. J'ai froid. Me plaignais-je en arrivant à leur hauteur. Et Clarke tu sais quoi ? J'ai froid! Me plaignais-je.

Ma petite amie ria légèrement avant de m'aider à mettre mon manteau. Je lui esquisse un petit sourire pour la remercier même si je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser. Mais, il fallait rester pro. Je me tournais ensuite vers l'organisatrice.

\- Alors, que faisons nous à présent ? Lui demandais.

\- Et bien, vous avez quelques minutes de pause avant que la journaliste n'arrive pour l'interview.

\- D'accord. Aurait-il une pièce où je pourrais passer un coup de fil sans être dérangée ?

\- Oui bien sûr! Quand vous entrez, vous prenez la deuxième porte à droite.

Je la remercie avant de me retourner vers Clarke et Roan.

\- Tu viens me chercher quand la journaliste arrivera ? Demandais-je à ce dernier.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Je regarde une dernière fois Clarke avant d'entrer dans le studio puis dans la pièce que m'avait indiqué la jeune femme. J'attrapais mon téléphone et soufflais longuement avant de composer le numéro de mon avocat.

Mon chère avocat. L'homme qui rime avec problème. Je ne l'appelais que dans des circonstances exceptionnelles.  
Et c'était le cas...

\- Vous savez très bien qu'il m'est impossible de lui céder cet établissement. Il appartient à la famille Woods depuis des années ! Cela serait complètement fou et surtout une preuve de faiblesse. Oui je sais, l'amour est une faiblesse, merci de ne pas répéter le dicton familiale, je pense qu'il a beaucoup plus de sens pour moi que pour vous. Mais il n'est pas question d'amour ici mais d'honneur !  
J'essaye de me faire une place et de m'affirmer dans ce monde de requin et vous ne faites que de m'enfoncer, de me rendre la tâche plus difficile ! Vous savez quoi ? Vous n'êtes plus mon avocat ni celui de Woods Corp. Vous êtes destitué de notre dossier.

C'est ainsi que je mis fin à cet appel téléphonique. Mon coeur allait exploser dans ma cage thoracique, je pouvait sentir mon sang circuler à toute vitesse dans mes veines. Je rangeais mon téléphone avant de serrer mes poings et de venir m'assoir sur le petit canapé noir présent dans la pièce.  
Je posais mes coudes sur mes genoux et cachait mon visage de mes mains.

Ma respiration était légèrement lourde, sûrement dû à la colère.

Oui j'étais en colère. Je n'étais entourée que d'imbéciles qui m'étaient inutile. Et cela m'énervait.

Je relevais la tête et serrait une nouvelle fois mes poings, plantant mes ongles dans mes paumes.

Oui j'étais en colère. Quelques souvenirs me revinrent en tête. De beaux comme des mauvais.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent à présent. Je ferme les yeux en tentant de me calmer mais rien ne marche. Je me levais donc et commençait à marcher.

Tu vas trouver une solution. Tu ne vas pas le perdre. Rien perdre.

Je prends de grandes inspirations pour une nouvelles fois tenter de me calmer. Mais rien n'y fait. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
Une petite tête blonde ne tardait pas à faire son apparition.

\- Hello toi, commence t-elle d'une voix douce, je voulais juste te- Elle se stoppa lorsque je me retourne vers elle.

Son expression changea rapidement. Son regard passait de mes yeux à ma mâchoire, puis de cette dernière à mes poings.  
Je détournais le regard lorsque je la vis entrer puis refermer la porte derrière elle.  
Sans dire un mot, elle s'approcha doucement de moi. À ma grande surprise, lorsqu'elle arrivait à ma hauteur, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou afin de me câliner.

Elle ne me connait que trop bien. Elle savait qu'il m'était impossible de refuser une de ses étreintes. C'est pour cela que je venais délicatement poser mes mains sur sa taille avant de changer d'avis et de rapidement enrouler mes bras autour de sa taille.

Elle sentait merveilleusement bon, c'était une nouvelle odeur sucrée. Un nouveau parfum peut être mais je reconnu rapidement la fleur de cerisier. Ses mains glissaient délicatement dans mes cheveux comme à son habitude.

\- Ça va aller ? Chuchote t-elle non loin de mon oreille.

J'hoche doucement de la tête pour seule réponse. Clarke recula légèrement et posa ses deux mains sur mes joues. Elle m'observa un long moment avant d'encrer son regard bleu dans le mien. Mon coeur reprit soudainement, un rythme normal. Comme si ses yeux avaient parlé, avaient transmit quelque chose aux miens.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as mis dans cet état, mais ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Commence t-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.  
Je veux retrouver ma belle et charmante petite amie. Tu sais, celle toute souriante et qui me ramène des viennoiseries le matin ? Je veux la retrouver pour qu'on puisse passer une bonne fin de matinée, ensemble.

Sa voix était extrêmement douce et apaisante. Je soupire longuement avant de fermer mes yeux. Des souvenirs reviennent, tous aussi blessant les uns que les autres. Mais, je réussis à mettre ces images en noir et blanc, puis les fait disparaitre petit à petit, les remplaçant par la merveille qu'est le visage de ma petite amie.

Je rouvris alors mes yeux et les leva vers ses deux océans.

\- Okay. Soufflais-je.

\- Ça va aller ? Me demandais-je.

J'hochais une nouvelle fois de la tête pour acquiescer avant que ma petite amie ne vienne déposé un chaste baisé sur mes lèvres. Elle fini par reculer et esquisser un sourire sincère.  
Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

Elle était beaucoup trop adorable! Je ne remercierai jamais assez l'univers de me l'avoir donné. C'est vrai après tout, comment une fille aussi pétillante qu'elle pouvait sortir avec une fille aussi sombre que moi ?  
Mystère et boule de gum.

Les bras de Clarke quittèrent ma nuque, à mon plus grand désarrois. Je ne voulais pas la quitter. C'était la seule personne avec qui je pouvais être moi même. Elle était mon havre de paix, et j'avais besoin d'elle...

\- Reviens quand tu seras prête, d'accord ?

\- Oui...

Je la vis s'approcher de la porte. J'ouvris ma bouche pour la retenir mais aucun son n'y sort... Pourtant, Clarke s'arrêta pile devant la porte.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils en venant m'assoir sur le canapé. Je la vis baisser sa tête blonde avant de doucement faire un quart de tour sur elle même.

\- Je.. Je peux rester avec toi ? Me demande t-elle hésitante.

\- Bien sûr vient. Dis-je en l'invitant sur le canapé.

Clarke s'approcha donc une nouvelle fois de moi et s'installa sur le canapé. Elle s'y allongea en posant sa tête sur mes jambes, que j'avais replié pour pouvoir m'assoir en tailleur. Clarke plia également ses jambes avant d'avoir ses genoux au plus près de sa poitrine. Enfin, ma petite amie fixe un point devant elle.

Un long silence régna, il était pesant et inhabituelle. Mais, Clarke fini par le briser, comme à chaque fois.

\- Comment fais tu ?...

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils en entendant sa question.

\- Comment je fais quoi ?

\- Comment fais tu pour vivre comme ça ? Je veux dire, c'est trop. Trop de pression, trop de responsabilité...Trop pour une jeune femme de 18 ans.

Elle se tourna alors vers moi et me fixais de ses iris bleus. Je vins alors lui caresser les cheveux en repensant à sa question.  
Elle avait raison. C'était trop, mais je devais faire avec. J'ai des engagements, peut être trop d'engagement à cause de l'insouciance de mon jeune âge, mais je devais les respectés.

\- Si ta question est pourquoi ai-je choisi de ne pas avoir une vie normal, je ne sais pas.  
J'aime avoir du peps dans ma vie, et Woods Corp m'en donne beaucoup.

\- Peut être mais c'est un peu trop, non ?...

\- Je suis née pour ça, Clarke...  
Comme Anya est née pour ça ou encore Lincoln. Né pour diriger, pour avoir ce genre de vie.

\- Dis pas ça...

\- C'est pourtant vrai. Regarde moi aujourd'hui, j'avais le choix entre resté « libre » et reprendre l'affaire. Devine ce que j'ai choisi. Dis-je ironiquement.

Elle ne répondit plus et soupira de longues secondes avant d'encrer son regard dans le mien. Elle paressait mitigée. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Mais tu sais ce que je regrette le plus ? Demandais-je en continuant à caresser ses cheveux.

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Je souris faiblement avant de regarder sa chevelure blonde.

\- Ce que je regrette le plus, c'est de ne pas avoir une relation amoureuse normale avec toi...

Une ride prit place entre ses sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On ne se voit pas assez comme devrait le faire un couple de jeune de 18 ans.  
J'aimerai venir chez toi autant de fois que je le veux, te faire sortir et te faire plaisir autant de fois que je le veux. M'enfuir avec toi et revenir à des heures pas possibles. Aller à des soirées, dans des bars, au cinéma, au restaurant. Être normale et t'aimer comme il se doit, Clarke...

Ma gorge s'était resserrée et il m'était maintenant difficile de caché mes émotions. Pourquoi suis-je dans cet état ? Parce que tout simplement je me détestais de ne pas être assez la pour Clarke. D'avoir toutes ses obligations et de ne pas être assez là pour elle. Elle méritait la Lune et beaucoup d'autres choses encore.

\- Je suis désolée Clarke... Désolée de n'avoir pas penser à toi. De ne pas assez te dire à quel point tu es une personne extraordinaire et à quel point je t'aime...

Me voilà à présent en train de pleurer. Mes nerfs avaient lâchés.  
En temps normal, j'aurais eu honte de pleurer devant quelqu'un, ce n'est absolument pas mon genre d'être faible en public. Mais, ce n'était pas n'importe qui en face de moi. Avec Clarke, je pouvais réellement être moi même, sans filtre, loin des idées liées à mon patronyme.

C'était moi Lexa, et personnes d'autres.

Je pouvais lui montrer mes faiblesses et mes défauts. Tout.  
Je n'avais pas honte. Pourquoi le devrais-je après tout ? Elle était la personne à qui j'avais le plus confiance sur cette terre.  
Elle pouvait me guérir, refermer mes cicatrices avec ses paroles et son amour.  
J'avais besoin d'elle, plus que tout...

\- Pa- pardon Clarke... Sanglotais-je.

Ma petit amie se redressa immédiatement et me prit dans ses bras. Je mis mes mains devant mon visage pour me cacher un minimum tandis que Clarke venait me caresser les cheveux en se balançant légèrement.

\- Hey chut... Calme toi, s'il te plait...  
J'aime pas te voir pleurer. Parce que après je me sens mal et j'ai aussi envie de pleurer..

Je ne réponds pas à cette remarque. Je sentis alors ses lèvres sur ma joue et ses jambes se posèrent sur les miennes. Elle resserra donc un peu plus l'étreinte et colla sa tête contre la mienne.

Je doute que la position, qu'elle avait opté, soit la meilleure pour elle, mais elle y resta durant de longues minutes. Minutes pendant laquelle je réussis à me calmer grâce à ses nombreux baisés et caresses.

\- Ça va mieux maintenant ? Me murmure t-elle à l'oreille.

Je reculais légèrement ma tête et l'observait. Elle était tellement belle et tellement adorable...

\- Je t'aime Clarke.

\- Ça ne répond pas tellement à ma question! Ironisa t-elle en esquissant un merveilleux sourire.

\- Peut être mais, je t'aime. Et je ne te le dirait jamais assez. Alors: je t'aime Clarke Griffin.

Son regard s'adoucit et m'observa amoureusement. Son visage s'approcha doucement du mien. Nos nez se frottèrent légèrement avant Clarke ne colle son front au mien. Souffle chaud, haleine mentholée.  
Je n'avais qu'une envie: de réduire les quelques centimètres qui me séparaient des lèvres de la fille que j'aime.

Mais malheureusement pour nous, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement et laissa apparaitre la petite tête de Roan. Clarke recula légèrement sa tête et la tourna pour pouvoir observer mon ami.

\- Hum...Excusez moi de vous déranger, commença t-il, mais la journaliste est là et est prête pour l'interview.

\- Merci Roan, j'arrive de suite. Dis-je en essayant de ne pas paraitre le moindre signe de faiblesse dans ma voix, dû aux événements d'il y a quelques minutes

Il acquiesça doucement de la tête avant de ressortir. Je soupirais longuement avant de regarder ma petite amie, qui n'avait pas détacher son regard de la porte.

\- Quand faut y aller, faut y aller...

Je tapais doucement la cuisse de ma copine pour lui demander de se lever, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Clarke m'aida à me relever avant de se poster devant moi et de me nettoyer le peu de mascara qui avait coulé.

\- Maintenant, tu es parfaite. Fit-elle remarquer avec un petit sourire sincère.

\- C'est faux, mais je te remercie du compliment!

Clarke fit mine de lever ses yeux au ciel avant d'attraper mon haut noir et de me tirer à elle pour m'embrasser la joue. Je souris légèrement avant de la regarder.

\- Tu devrais rentrer.

\- Qu-Quoi?

\- Tu devrais rentrer. Pas que ta présence me dérange, loin de là. Mais l'interview devrait durer plus longtemps que prévu et je pense que tu auras faim d'ici là. Je comptais t'emmener déjeuner mais, je pense que mes plan viennes de tomber à l'eau. Je dois aller au Woods Corp directement après l'interview...

\- Mince, tu me connais très bien...

J'esquissais un fin sourire avant d'attraper sa main.

\- Mais je voulais rester avec toi... Bouda t-elle.

\- Je sais mais tu as aussi des plans. Et il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard.

Clarke serra ses lèvres et fit quelques pas en arrière. Je fronçais les sourcils en la voyant faire.

\- Clarke ? T'as quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Hum, peut-être... Fit-elle en passant nerveusement, une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Tu n'as pas de choses de prévues c'est ça ?

\- Comment tu sais ? Demande t-elle.

Ses yeux étaient tout rond ce qui lui donnait un côté enfantin.

\- Je peux le lire dans tes yeux Clarke. Dis-je ironiquement.

\- Oui c'est bon... J'ai toujours peur c'est tout! Se braqua t-elle en croisant ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine.

\- De quoi as tu peur ?

\- De tout, Lexa... Et si elles ne voulaient plus de moi ? Parce que j'ai énormément changé ?

\- Tu n'as pas changé. Tu as juste grandi. Asssurais-je.

\- Je sors désormais avec une fille... C'est un grand changement ça, non ?

\- Donc je suis le problème. Okay... Tu pouvais me le dire avant tu sais ?

\- Non! Non ce n'est absolument pas ce que je voulais dire...

\- Alors quoi ? C'est peut être un grand changement mais tu es heureuse non ? C'est ce que toutes personne veut pour ses ami(e)s, leur bonheur. Je pense qu'elles peuvent le comprendre.

\- Je-Je sais pas... J'espère... Merde. Souffla t-elle en cachant son visage de ses mains.

\- Clarke...

Je m'approchais d'elle et la pris dans mes bras en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle était là pour moi. Je dois bien lui rendre la pareille.

\- Ne leur parle pas de moi, d'accord ? Tu vas y aller et passer du bon temps avec tes amis.

J'attrapais discrètement son téléphone dans sa poche et tapais le code avant d'aller dans ses contacts.

\- N'ai pas peur, tu sais que tu es toujours la même jeune New-yorkaise. Il faut juste y aller petit à petit. Ne parle pas de moi, oublis moi durant ces quelques heures.

Je reculais ma tête doucement ma tête et observais Clarke retirer peu à peu ses mains, qui cachaient son merveilleux visage.

\- Ça va aller ? Demandais-je.

\- Mouai...

\- Il va falloir parce que..

Je m'éloignais d'elle et lui tendait son téléphone. Il était actuellement en train de sonner et il y avait écrit le prénom d'Harper dessus. Clarke écarquilla les yeux et son regard passa de nombreuses fois de moi à son téléphone. J'arborais un sourire fière et vint lui voler un baisé.

\- À ce soir ma belle. Chuchotais-je avant de lui donner son téléphone et de m'approcher de la porte.

\- Lex'!

Soudainement, une petite voix, provenant du téléphone, se fit entendre.

\- Allo ?

\- Hey Harper! C'est Clarke! Fit-elle en collant le téléphone à son oreille.

Je ris intérieurement en voyant le regard lourd de sens que me lançait Clarke. Je lui mimais un dernier « je t'aime » avant de sortir de la pièce, fière de mon coup.

* * *

\- C'est impossible. Dis-je devant quelques un de mes conseillers et chefs de département.

Voici plusieurs heures que nous débattions sur plusieurs sujets. Il était à présent plus de 20h passé et je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre.

\- Ce contract pourrait relancer Woods Corps, mademoiselle Woods. Commençait un homme, assis non loin de moi.  
Pourquoi laisser passer une telle opportunité ?

\- J'ai longuement étudié le dossier mon cher... Je plissais légèrement les yeux pour lire sur son badge. Mon cher Mark, et je n'ai point confiance en ce client.  
Mes armes ne sont pas des jouets mais justement des armement créer pour des professionnels et seulement pour des professionnels. Si je commençais à en produire pour n'importe qui, notre monde serait plus chaotique qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Je refermais le dossier qui était devant moi et me levais sous les regard des gens présents dans la salle.

\- La réunion est terminé. Merci à tous d'être venus et d'être resté aussi tard.

Je pris mon dossier et n'attendis aucune réponse avant de sortir de la salle de conférence. J'allais directement dans mon bureau afin de ranger le dossier et de pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

J'ouvris donc la porte de mon bureau puis alluma la lumière. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis que je vis une silhouette familière.

\- Que fais-tu ici Echo ? Demandais-je, comme blasée en m'approchant de mon bureau.

Cette dernière se tourna doucement vers moi et afficha un sourire étrange sur son visage.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi chère cousine. Fit-elle ironiquement.

Je ne lui répondit pas et la regardait fixement, attendant un réponse.

Echo était la sur ainée d'Anya. C'est plutôt dur à y croire puisqu'elle ne se ressemble ni physiquement, ni mentalement. Elles voulaient des choses complètement différentes. Elles étaient pourtant toute deux bornée et compliquée. Anya elle, rêvait de liberté alors qu'Echo cherchait toujours à avoir le contrôle.  
C'est pour cela qu'elle dirige le service juridique de Woods Corp.

\- Bon.. J'ai entendu l'histoire de l'hôpital de San Diego et sur le fait que tu es viré ton avocat. Commence t-elle en s'approchant de moi. Je sais qu'il est très important pour toi alors je vais t'aider.

\- Et pourquoi veux tu m'aider ? Me braquais-je.

Parce que oui, c'était étrange pour moi d'entendre Echo me dire qu'elle voulait m'aider à quelque chose.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre tu sais ? Je suis humaine et je sais aussi ce que ça fait de perdre quelque chose.

Je ne répond pas, essayant de trouver un indice ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait m'indiquer qu'elle me mentait.

\- Écoute... Anya m'a raconté. Elle m'a tout raconté..

Je me raidis légèrement. Anya et Lincoln connaissaient mon histoire. Histoire très longue à raconter. De plus, je n'aime pas trop en parler, c'est une période assez noir de ma vie. Je me sentais d'un coup trahis par Anya...

\- Je peux t'aider, Lex'.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça...

\- Laisse moi t'aider. J'ai déjà étudié le dossier et j'ai des plans. Il me faut seulement ton accord.

\- Et comment pourrais-je te croire ? Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance ?

\- Il le faut Lexa... Écoute, j'ai pas été la cousine modèle, je ne suis pas Anya. Alors laisse moi me racheter, juste avec ça. S'il te plait...

Mince, elle ne mentait pas... Echo était sincère cette fois ci. Je ne m'y attendais pas.  
Me voici prise au dépourvu. Faire confiance à ma cousine pour avoir ce que je veux au malheur d'être trahis ou alors, ne pas lui faire confiance et donc perdre la bataille.  
Mon coeur à déjà trancher.

Je mis donc mon manteau qui était sur mon porte manteau puis enfilait mon sac en bandoulière. Je m'approchais de la porte avant de me tourner vers Echo.

\- Tu as mon accord. Fis-je.

Elle se murmura un léger « Yes » avant que ne reprenne.

\- Mais si tu échoues ou me déçois, tu le regretteras.

\- Lexa! Tu me connais! Dit-elle, sûr de soit.

\- Justement, je ne te connais que trop bien. Repris-je.

Echo se calmait immédiatement et tenta de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Je ferais tout mon possible.

Je lui esquissais donc un fin sourire, lui prouvant que je suis avec elle cette fois-ci avant de quitter mon bureau.

Après avoir quitté les locaux de Woods Corps, je suis directement rentrer à l'appartement. Il se faisait tard et il faisait assez frais à l'extérieur. C'est pour cela que je me dépêchais de rentrer.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de l'appartement, j'entendis la petite voix de Clarke retentir.  
L'appartement sentait très bon, un mélange de cannelle et d'autres épices. Elle avait du allumer une bougie

\- Je suis rentrée! Criais-je en balançant les clés dans le bol prévu à cet effet.

Je retirais mon manteau ainsi que mes chaussures avant d'entrer dans le séjour.

Clarke était assise sur le canapé et emmitouflée dans un plaid. Ma petite amie était également au téléphone. Elle se retourna vers moi lorsqu'elle m'entendit entrer dans le salon. Elle esquissait un grand sourire avant de me faire signe, m'invitant à la rejoindre. Je vins seulement m'assoir sur le dossier du canapé.

\- Je vais te laisser maman, Lexa vient de rentrer.

\- Vous pouvez continuer tu sais ? Je vais aller dans la chambre pour vous laisser seule... Dis-je en retroussant les manches de ma chemise.

Elle fronçait les sourcils avant de venir attraper ma main afin de me retenir.

\- Oui maman, promis. Oui...

\- Passe lui le bonjour de ma part. Chuchotais-je pour ne pas les déranger.

\- Et Lexa te passe le bonjour. Dit-elle avant de me regarder une nouvelle fois.  
Elle te dit aussi bonjour.

Je lui souriais légèrement et patientais jusqu'à ce que l'appel téléphonique se termine. Après des milliers de « oui, oui » ou encore de « Je t'aime », Clarke fini par raccrocher et par poser son téléphone à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi, un grand sourire coller aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je amusée.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime ? Fit-elle.

Clarke se mit sur ses genoux pour être à ma hauteur.

\- Ah oui ? Dis-je avec un sourire taquin.

\- Oui! Je viens de passer une super après-midi avec Harper et Emori!

\- Ah tu vois, qu'est ce que je t'avais dis ?  
Tu n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur !

Je vins attraper ses mains et elle en profitait pour se rapprocher puis pour m'embrasser.  
Je lui rend rapidement son baisé et je pus sentir ses lèvres s'étirer sous les miennes.

\- Merci d'avoir fait ta garce. Murmura t-elle contre mes lèvres.

\- Mais de rien. Répondis-je amusée avant de reculer.

Elle me fixa un long moment, un merveilleux petit sourire décorait son visage.

\- Tu as mangé ? Demandais-je soudainement.

\- Non! J'ai préféré t'attendre.

\- Tu as bien fait! Fis-je en venant embrasser son petit nez. Je t'emmène mangé dehors.

Les lèvres de Clarke s'étirèrent un peu plus avant qu'elle ne lève les bras en l'air, en signe de victoire. Je ris légèrement avant de venir une dernière fois l'embrasser.

\- Aller file! Dis-je en me relevant du dossier.

\- Je fais vite promis! Déclara t-elle en se levant également.

Elle manquait plusieurs fois de tomber en allant vers la chambre ce qui me fit bien rire. Avant qu'elle n'entre dedans, je l'interpellais ce qui la fit s'arrêter.

\- Habille toi chaudement.

Clarke fronçait rapidement les sourcils.

\- Il fait froid dehors et je n'ai pas envie que tu tombe malade. On a beaucoup trop de chose à faire ici, ensemble, comme manger les meilleures lasagnes de New York! Et c'est pas dans un lit qu'on va réussir à faire ça. Concluais-je, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Ma petite amie plissa les yeux avant de disparaitre dans la chambre. Je ris une nouvelle fois en la voyant faire.

C'est ainsi que j'emmenais Clarke dinner dans un restaurant Italien et pas n'importe lequel. Sachant que Clarke est une fan inconditionnelle des lasagnes et de la nourriture italienne en générale, je l'ai emmener dans l'un des meilleures restaurant de la ville. J'aime lui faire plaisir.

C'est ainsi que nous dinions ensemble et où Clarke me racontait son incroyable après-midi. Elle avait décider d'aller à Coney Island afin de profiter des montagnes russes mais également de la plage et notamment du magnifique coucher de soleil qu'il y avait. Elle me montrait quelques photos qu'elles avaient pris ensemble et le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que les clichés étaient parfait. Clarke m'expliqua également qu'elles étaient restées un moment à la plage où elles avaient toute trois longuement discuté.

Clarke s'est également fait passée pour une gastronome experte en cuisine italienne.  
Elle me sortit tout un discours sur l'onctuosité, l'assaisonnement parfait, l'excellence des lasagnes qui se dressaient devant elle.  
C'était amusant de la voir ainsi. Je ne l'ai rarement vu aussi souriante, aussi décontractée, et je ne pouvais être plus heureuse.

Une fois que nous étions rassasiées, je payais l'addition. Comme toujours, ma belle blonde me menaçait de payer la prochaine fois, et comme d'habitude, je fis mine d'être d'accord avec cela.

\- Je ne plaisante pas tu sais ? Si je ne paye pas la prochaine fois, je ne te laisserais plus jamais m'inviter ! Fit-elle en sortant du restaurant alors que je lui tenais la porte.

\- Je n'ai donc plus le droit de faire plaisir à ma petite amie ? Déclarais-je amusée, en sortant également du restaurant.

Clarke s'arrêtait et me lança un regard lourd de sens. Je me mis côté d'elle et haussait innocemment les épaules.

\- Je ne plaisante pas Lex'...

\- Moi non plus.

Elle avait le visage neutre. C'était la première fois de la soirée mais je savais très bien pourquoi elle le faisait. Elle voulait me tenir tête mais, malheureusement pour elle, la facette enfantin de sa petite amie venait de ressortir. Je me mis donc à lui tirer la langue et à lui faire plusieurs grimaces plus horribles les unes que les autres. C'est alors que je la vis se mordre la joue, puis la lèvre. Son expression neutre avait disparu et avait fait place à une expression entre l'amusement et l'exaspération. Clarke fini par détourner le regard et son rire se mit à résonner dans la rue. Son rire était contagieux, tellement contagieux que nous rions à en avoir des crampes.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une enfant comme toi est le PDG d'une des entreprises les plus influentes au monde! Se moqua t-elle.

\- Moi non plus! Riais-je.

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Notre fou rire était peut être excessif, mais qu'est ce que cela faisait du bien. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas autant ris. Merci à la fatigue et aux quelques verres d'alcool que j'avais pris.

Après nous être partiellement calmées, nous reprenions la marche en direction de l'appartement. Les rues de New York étaient très éclairées grace aux réverbère bien sûre, mais également grâce aux nombreux tableaux publicitaires très lumineux.  
Ma belle blonde avait doucement glissé sa main glacé dans la mienne qui était plus brûlante.

\- Tu n'as pas ramené de gants ? Demandais-je.

\- Nope, je préfère me réchauffer grâce à ta chaleur.

Je souriais un peu plus avant de venir passer mon bras sur ses épaules. Clarke quant à elle, passait ses bras derrières mon dos et mis sa main dans la mienne afin de retrouver mon autre main.  
Son regard croise le mien et je fus une nouvelle fois foudroyée par la beauté des iris bleus qui se tenait devant moi. J'observais attentivement le visage angélique, comme j'avais l'habitude de faire avant de remarquer que ses lèvres s'étireraient en un sourire mutin.

\- Allo allo ? Ici la Terre ! Puis-je retrouver ma petite amie ? Se moqua t-elle.

Je secoue la tête avant de cligner les yeux et de reprendre mes esprits.

\- Hein quoi ?

\- Ma beauté t'éblouit tellement que tu divagues !

\- Il n'y a pas que ta beauté qui m'éblouis, ma chère Griffin.

Son rire se fit une nouvelle fois entendre.

\- Et voilà, encore de belles paroles!

\- C'est pourtant vrai! Je pourrais tout énumérer. Dis-je sincèrement.

Nous nous arrêtions une énième fois au milieu du trottoir. Clarke se tourna doucement vers moi et me fixa de ses yeux bleus.

\- Ton intelligence m'éblouit. Commençais-je en caressant doucement, de mon pouce, sa main qui était dans ma poche.  
Ton calme et ta patience.

Je me collais peu à peu à son corps. Dans un premier temps elle se laissa faire mais quand elle comprit mes intentions, ma petite blonde fit quelques pas en arrière en rigolant.

\- Je tomberais pas dans ton jeu Woods!

\- Il n'y a aucun jeu pourtant.

Je me rapprochais une nouvelle fois d'elle. Son visage se décomposa, elle semblait tout d'un plus neutre. L'amusement avait quitter son visage. Un passant me poussa, me rappelant que nous étions au bon milieu de la voie. Je lui lançais un regard noir avant d'attraper le bras de ma petite amie et de nous décaler sur le coté, prêt d'une vitrine.

\- Hey ça va ? Demandais-je, inquiète.

\- Oui oui. J'étais juste dans mes pensées.

\- Mes belles paroles te font divaguer. Me moquais-je.

Clarke fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur ma joue.

\- Allez vient Casanova! On rentre. Fit-elle en attrapant ma main.

\- Avant, ça te dit d'aller faire un tour au Central Park ? Je pense qu'il y a quelques représentations. Ça devrait être amusant.

\- Ça me va ! Déclara ma petite amie.

C'est ainsi que Clarke et moi nous retrouvons dans le fameux parc. Comme prévue, il y eut des petites animations, des petits spectacles. Nous croisions même des vendeurs de crêpes et bien évidement, Clarke ne put y résister. Cette femme était un bébé géant ! Elle ne savait pas manger proprement. Je vins donc mille et une fois lui nettoyer ses commissures. Il m'arrivait même de venir l'embrasser pour l'essuyer.

Oui, je devenais gnangnan en sa présence, mais qui ne le deviendrait pas afin de combler son coeur ?

Nous nous promenions et discutions de tout et de rien.

\- Venir étudier ici est donc une de tes priorités ? Demandais-je à son attention.

\- Oui! J'aimerai bien entrer dans une école d'art comme la EDA. Après je ne sais pas exactement ce que je veux faire alors...

\- Interessant. En tout cas, tu auras tout mon soutient ma belle.

Clarke sourit légèrement en regardant ses petites pieds marcher.

\- Et toi dans tout ça ? M'interrogea t-elle.

Je relevais la tête vers elle et l'observais.  
Qu'allais-je faire dans quelques mois ? Où vais-je vivre ? Je ne m'étais jamais réellement posée toutes ces questions. J'avais tant parlé de l'avenir de Woods Corp que j'avais oublié mon propre futur.

Qu'allais-je devenir ?

Je n'en savais rien. Je n'avais donc plus de rêves ? Plus de projet ?  
Une boule se formait soudainement dans mon ventre.

\- Lex' ?

Je revennais à la réalité en entendant la voix de ma petite amie. Je tournais ma tête vers elle puis observais que Clarke avait enroulé son bras autour du mien et me regardait, inquiète.

\- Ça va ? Me demande t-elle.

Je laisse un soupire las sortir de ma bouche avant de regarder devant moi.

\- J'irai où le temps me conduira. Dis-je soudainement.

\- Comme tout le monde, mais, tu n'as pas envie d'aller quelque part en particulier ?  
Je sais pas moi, en Angleterre! Il y a de supers universités et je suis sûre qu'elles t'accepteront !

\- Quelle université voudrait accepter quelqu'un comme moi ?

\- Plein.

\- Attend je rectifie ma question. Quelle université voudrait accepter une fille à problème comme moi ? Qui de plus, est à la tête d'une grande entreprise du haut de ses 18 ans, qui ne vient que rarement en cours et qui ne va surement pas passer sa dernière année.

\- Lexa, dit pas ça...

\- Je suis réaliste Clarke. C'est tout.

\- Un poil fataliste je dirais. Rajoute-elle.

Je lui lançais un petit regard lourd de sens en biais avant de regarder une nouvelle fois devant moi.

Elle avait peut-être raison. Je suis peut-être fataliste mais je préfère être comme ça au lieu d'être déçue par les choses de la vie.  
Un long silence prit place entre nous, nous laissant parfaitement entendre le bruit du vent balayer les feuilles d'arbre tombées au sol. Il était apaisant, calme et sûrement inspirant puisque c'est à ce moment là que je décide de le briser.

\- J'irai où Woods Corp m'emportera...

Je m'arrêtais alors de marcher et me mettait devant Clarke. J'attrapais les deux mains de ma petite amie sous ses yeux perdues.

\- Mais j'irai surtout où mon cœur me mènera. Je suis un brin fataliste, je te l'accord, mais je crois en une chose: mon amour pour toi. Je ne sais où je serai dans 6 mois ou dans un an mais je sais avec qui je serai. Je serai à tes côtés, en petite amie ou en amie, peu importe, mais je serai avec toi, parce que mon coeur à choisi.  
Il t'a choisi.

Les yeux de Clarke étaient embuées et ses joues étaient rouges. Mince, je ne voulais pas la rendre comme ça... Je lâchais donc ses mains pour venir attraper sa taille. Elle ne me quitta pas des yeux et ne bougea pas d'un poil. C'est comme si elle était hypnotisée. Je l'avais vraiment perdu.

J'allais lui embrasser son petit nez pour la faire revenir sur terre lorsqu'une puis deux gouttes d'eau me devancèrent. Clarke cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et repris ses esprits. Elle ne pleurait pas, c'est étrange.

C'est lorsqu'une goutte atterrie sur mon front que je compris qu'il commençait à pleuvoir. Je levais donc mes yeux vers le ciel sombre de la nuit. Il pleuvait de plus en plus et, il pleuvait des cordes!

Je reposais mes yeux sur ma petite amie et nous eûmes le même reflexes: prendre nos mains et nous mettre à courir.

\- Merde c'est froid! Criais-je en courant aussi rapidement possible.

Je ne courrais pas parce que je n'aimais pas la pluie. Loin de là, j'adore ça. Mais je courrais pour Clarke. Elle ne devait pas attraper froid. Elle ne devait tomber malade.  
Et pourtant, nous étions désormais trempées et glacées jusqu'au os. On devait rapidement rentrer pour pouvoir la réchauffer au plus vite.  
Heureusement pour nous, nous logions près du grand parc!

J'ouvris donc la porte d'entrée de l'appartement et la fis entrer en première.

\- Retire vite tes affaires mouillées. Je vais te ramener des serviettes chaudes. Dis-je en retirant mes chaussures ainsi que mes chaussettes mouillées.

\- Okay, Heda. Fit-elle avant de rapidement retirer son manteau et de filer dans la chambre.

Je la regardais faire et secouait doucement la tête, amusée. Je commençais à aimer ce surnom, enfin, uniquement quand il venait d'elle. Elle avait une façon si attirante de le dire et cela ne me laissais indifférente.

Après avoir légèrement « mater » ma petite amie, je filais dans la salle de bain. Je remettais rapidement le sèche serviette en marche avant d'en poser quelques une dessus. Je finis par me figer en recroisant mon reflet.

J'étais fatiguée, et cela se voyait clairement.  
J'avais des cernes et mon mascara avait coulé à cause de la pluie. Mes cheveux ondulés étaient trempés, c'est pour cela que je décidais de les relever dans un chignon négligé.

C'est fou à quel point je peux lui ressembler.

Encore une fois, le souvenir de ma mère me hante. Comment une personne, dont je n'ai que de très peu souvenir, peut autant me tourmenter. Mais je me dis que c'est parce que justement, elle était ma mère. On dit qu'un nouveau né peut facilement reconnaitre la voix et l'odeur de sa mère. Ai-je gardé tout ça dans un coin de mon cerveau ? Possible. Tellement de questions se bousculent dans ma tête.

Je serre ma mâchoire et me ressaisis. J'ouvris ma trousse de toilette et pris de quoi nettoyer mon mascara. Une fois fini, je repris les serviettes, désormais chaudes, et allait dans la chambre retrouver ma petite amie.

En entrant dans la chambre à coucher, je fus agréablement surprise par la vue qui s'offrait à moi. Une Clarke, vêtue que d'un soutient gorge noir et d'un simple short, était assise sur le lit. Un mot me venait soudainement à l'esprit: « wow ». Comment arrivait elle à être si sexy ainsi ? Sa poitrine parfaitement volumineuse doit sûrement aider. Je déglutis et priais intérieurement pour ne pas avoir baver.

\- Tient, commençais-je en m'approchant d'elle, cela devrait te réchauffer.

Je venais poser une serviette sur le dos de ma petite amie avant d'en poser une autre sur ses jambes nues.

\- Merci. Fit-elle dans un soupire de bien être.

Elle s'emmitoufla dans les serviettes, ferma ses yeux quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers moi et m'observer.

\- Et toi ? Me demande t-elle.

\- Et moi quoi ?

\- Tu ne te débarrasse pas de tes vêtements mouillées ?

\- Ah ça, ce n'est rien. Je m'assure d'abord que tu sois bien chauffée puis je viendrais à moi.

\- Lexa...

\- Clarke. Répondis-je simplement.

Je réussis à lui arracher un petit sourire avant qu'elle ne tente de reprendre un air sérieux.

\- Je suis réchauffée. Occupe toi de toi maintenant.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à me voir à moitié à poil ? Me moquais-je.

\- T'as un corps de rêve ! Tu n'as pas à être complexée !

\- Je ne le suis pas.

\- Alors pourquoi ronchonnes-tu ?

\- Je ne ronchonne pas.

\- Ça sent le mensonge d'ici.

Elle dit cette phrase en hochant frénétiquement ses sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'elle m'énerve quand elle fait ça! Je suis partagée entre l'envie de l'étrangler et celui de l'embrasser.

Je levais mes yeux au ciel avant de pousser un soupir las. Je me levais donc et assouvis les désirs de ma petite amie en déboutonnant, un par un, les boutons de ma chemises. Une fois fini, je l'enlevais et la jetais sur le lit, me retrouvant en soutient gorge devant Clarke.

\- C'est bon ? Mademoiselle Griffin.

Je vis cette dernière esquisser un sourire mutin en fixant ma poitrine avant de se lever. La serviettes tombèrent de ses épaules et ses mains venaient se placer sur mes joues. C'est avec surprise que Clarke me tira à elle afin de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cerveau mis quelques secondes à comprendre avant que je ne réponde à son baisé. Il était différent de tout ceux que j'ai pu expérimenté avec Clarke. Langoureux, envieux, fougueux, torride. Nos corps se collaient rapidement et mes mains se baladaient sur sa taille puis dans son dos.

L'attraction entre nous deux était trop forte, tellement forte que nous tombions, ensemble, sur le lit. J'étais en position de dominance mais pourtant, Clarke dirigeait le baisé. Elle me mordait de nombreuses fois la lèvre et me tirait toujours plus à elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi « déchainée ».

Un feu se manifesta soudainement dans mon bas ventre. Ce genre de douleur qui vous annonce que vous n'alliez pas résister bien longtemps. Mais cette fois ci, elle était différente. Elle était à la limite d'être agréable même si je ne pouvais plus attendre.  
Mais je devais encore patienter... Clarke avait beau se montrer entreprenante, il me fallait quand même son consentement, il fallait qu'elle me prouve qu'elle était prête.

C'est pour cela que je mis fin à ce baisé. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je remarquais que les iris de ma petite amie étaient intensément plus sombres. J'en avais le souffle coupé. Jamais ils n'avaient atteint cette teinte d'obscurité. Je repris contenance; ignorant volontairement le cris de mon bas ventre, m'incitant à continuer, et me redressais sur mes mains que je posais de part et d'autre de la tête de Clarke.

\- Cl-Clarke... Fis-je, légèrement essoufflée du baisé.

Elle glissait ses mains autour de ma taille et attaqua mon cou de sa bouche. Ses mains froides atteignent rapidement mon dos nu, ce qui me fit frissonner. Chose qu'elle ne manqua pas puisque je pus sentir ses lèvres s'étirer contre ma peau. Je fermais les yeux et mon coeur tambourinait dans ma poitrine.

\- Clarke attend s'il te plait. Dis-je en reprenant contenance.

La nommée recula et me regarda, légèrement frustrée. On a un point commun.

\- On-on... Balbutiais-je, complètement perdue.

Je détourne rapidement le regard.

\- Lexa ? Regarde moi. Fit-elle d'une voix incroyablement douce.

Clarke vint poser ses mains sur mes joues et me fit la regarder. Un fin sourire décorait son petit visage. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement plus pulpeuses. Je n'avais qu'une envie: de la croquer.

\- Je suis prête. Déclara t-elle, soudainement.

Mon coeur ratait un battement.

\- Vrai-Vraiment ? Demandais-je.

Son petit rire résonna.

\- Bien sûr que oui, si je te le dis! Se moqua t-elle.

Clarke me tira doucement à elle, faisant nos lèvres se frôler. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau, ce qui me dit une nouvelle fois frissonner. Nous sourions, nous sourions tellement que nous pouvions en avoir des crampes. Nous allions avoir ce que l'on voulait depuis le début. Passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Montre moi ce que tu sais faire.

Elle dit cette phrase d'une voix magiquement rauque. Cela embrasa mon corps et intensifia le feu en moi.

Clarke m'avait cherché, m'avait taquiné.  
Elle venait de me trouver.

\- Tu ne sera pas déçue. Dis-je d'une voix enjôleur avant de venir embrasser ma petite amie.

Et ce furent les derniers mots que nous prononcions de la soirée. Mes mains se baladèrent sur tout son corps, caressant chaque parcelle de sa peau divine. Nous nous battions pour savoir qui de nous deux allait dominer. Nos baisés étaient sauvages et bestiales, il n'y avait pas d'autres termes. Néanmoins, nous parvenons à nous calmée pour rendre cela plus doux.

Clarke était tout simplement magnifique.  
Jamais je ne pourrais oublié cette nuit, les yeux intensément plus sombre de Clarke, ses gémissements, sa peau douce, le goût de ses lèvres pulpeuses, toutes les sensations, le sentiment de bien être. Jamais.

C'était ma première fois avec Clarke.

 **TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20:**

 **Hey de retour avec un nouveau chapitre en ce dimanche, de gros problèmes de mise en page et de format on retardés ma publication d'hier, je m'en excuse mais me voila tous de même aujourd'hui avec la suite de la merveilleuse fin du dernier chapitre ahah !**

 **Chapitre d'un peu plus de 14 000 mots cette fois ci, je vous souhaites une agréable lecture et attends vous avis avec impatience, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive à continuer de vous partager cette belle histoire !**

 **L'histoire et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. (Lisonic1)**

* * *

 **~ PDV Clarke ~**

Le cycle lunaire.  
Voilà ce qui était représenté.

Je souris en contemplant le dos nu de ma petite amie.  
Les premiers rayons de soleil, qui s'infiltraient à travers les stores, m'ont réveillés.  
Lexa et moi avons passé toute la nuit à faire l'amour et un mot me revenait en tête: Divin.

Lexa était divine. Ses courbes étaient parfaites; sa peau halé était d'une douceur inimaginable; sa poitrine, ni plate ni trop volumineuse, était également parfaite.  
En bref, son corps athlétique me faisait perdre la tête. Mais pas que.  
Lexa était très douée et très expérimentée sexuellement parlant.

Je n'en dis pas plus.

Ma belle brune était toujours en train de dormir. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, la tête tourner vers la porte (son visage n'était donc pas tourner vers moi), et ses cheveux étaient détachés sur l'oreiller. La couverture était descendue jusqu'à son bas dos, j'avais donc une magnifique vu sur cette partie là. Ses seins étaient légèrement écrasés par son poids et je m'amusais à en caresser un de mon pouce. Avec mon autre main, je venais dessiner le tatouage afin d'essayer de le mémoriser.

Un grognement se fit entendre lorsque j'arrivais à la quatrième étape de la phase lunaire, soit la Lune Gibbeuse ascendante.  
Lexa gigota un peu. Elle se frotta doucement les yeux avant de tourner sa tête vers moi. Lexa ouvrit ses yeux et je fus foudroyée par ce magnifique vert. Elle esquissait un sourire rêveur avant de reposer sa tête comme elle était initialement.

\- Hello Heda. Dis-je d'une voix étonnamment grave et enrouée.

\- Salut toi. Belle voix au passage. Se moqua t-elle d'une voix magnifiquement rauque.

\- Te moque pas hein!

\- C'est déjà fait! Ria t-elle.

Je fis mine de lever les yeux au ciel avant de revenir m'allonger près d'elle. Lexa remontait la couverture sur elle, afin de couvrir sa poitrine avant de se mettre sur le dos et de venir me voler un baisé. Baisé auquel je fis exprès de ne pas répondre. Je fixais donc le plafond, essayant de l'ignorer.

\- Okay on va recommencer. Commence t-elle.

Lexa se tourna vers l'aitre côté du lit et fit mine de se réveiller, en se frottant les yeux et en s'étirant, comme elle venait de faire, il y a encore quelques minutes. Elle se tourna ensuite une nouvelle fois vers moi.

\- Bonjour Sweet Creature. Dit-elle en venant embrasser mon épaule.

Sous la couverture, je pus sentir ses mains atteindre mon ventre nu et le caresser d'un geste doux et attendrissant. Elle finit par coller son corps au mien. Je ne pouvais plus résister. Je décidais donc de me tourner vers elle.  
Lexa avait un petit sourire enfantin sur le visage qui ne la rendait que plus adorable.

\- Salut toi. Répondis-je en embrassant sa joue.

\- Bien dormi ? Me demande t-elle en glissant ses mains dans mon dos.

Nos poitrines vinrent se coller et mes mains se perdirent dans ses long cheveux bruns et ondulés. Lexa vint déposé un baisé dans mon cou.

\- Toujours quand je suis avec toi. Dis-je sincèrement.

Je pus sentir son sourire contre ma peau. Elle releva la tête avant d'esquisser un sourire mutin.

\- C'est le sexe avec moi qui te rend aussi guimauve ? Se moqua t-elle.

\- Ah... Soupirais-je. Moi qui pensais que tu allais être un ours en peluche pendant un moment, j'avais tord. Ça n'aura finalement duré que 2 secondes. Ironisais-je en enlevant mes mains de ses cheveux.

Lexa rigola et je m'apprêtais à m'éloigner d'elle mais, elle en décida autrement. Ma petite amie me prit mes bras et les posèrent autour de son cou avant de venir reposer ses mains sur ma taille. Elles glissèrent lentement vers mon sud. Je ris également en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire.

\- Lexa ? L'appellais-je.

\- Hum ? Répond t-elle, innocemment

\- Non.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

\- Absolument pas. Dit-elle pour s'amuser un peu.

\- Aller recule!

Lorsque je sentais ses mains passer entre mes cuisses, je posais rapidement mes mains sur sa poitrine avant de la pousser en ricanant. Lexa ria également avant de s'allonger à côté de moi de sorte à fixer le plafond. Ma belle brune fermait les yeux et prit une profonde respiration.

Lexa était tout simplement sublime.  
Son visage était naturel et reposée malgré la nuit mouvementée que nous venions de passer. Ses lèvres étaient étirées dans un fin sourire adorable, une petite fossette était apparue sur sa joue gauche.  
Comme d'habitude, je n'avais qu'une seule envie: l'embrasser. Je voulais l'embrasser pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point je pouvais la désirer.  
Mais cette fois-ci, je devais me contenir.

J'essayais donc de trover un sujet de conversation afin de m'enlever cette idée de la tête. Mon regard croisa le réveille: il était huit heures passées.

\- Tu n'avais pas une réunion ce matin ? Demandais-je à ma petite amie.

\- Si. Répondit-elle sans bouger d'un poil.

\- Et ? Tu ne penses pas être un peu en retard là ?

\- Nope.

Lexa ouvrit ses yeux et se tourna vers moi, elle tenait sa tête surélever sur sa main.

\- Je l'ai repoussé. Huit heures c'était trop tôt!

\- C'est ça ouai. Je suis sûr que t'avais prévu de coucher avec moi !

\- Non. C'était totalement imprévu. Et puis c'est toi qui m'a allumé! Comment aurais-je pu résister ? Ria t-elle.

\- Mais bien sûr, je te crois!

Je souris en observant chaque parcelles de sa peau et m'arrêtais sur une de ses côtes, tout prêt se son sein gauche. Un croissant de Lune y était représenté. Décidément, elle adorait ce satellite. Juste à côté, il y avait écrit une petite citation. Malheureusement, je ne la compris pas. C'était probablement écrit dans sa langue maternelle, le Trigedasleng.

J'adorais entendre Lexa le parler. C'était si beau, si différent des autres langues.

Je m'approchais un peu plus de Lexa, qui n'avais pas bougé d'un poil. Ses yeux persans me fixait intensément, d'habitude, j'aurais trouvé cela intimidant. Mais j'étais obnubilée par son tatouage. Je venais donc passer mon doigt dessus, observant chaque détail, chaque lettre. Il m'intriguait énormément.

\- Tu l'aimes ? Me demande ma petite amie.

Je levais les yeux vers elle avant de rapidement revenir sur le tatouage.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a d'écrit ?

\- Oso gonplei nou ste odon nowe. Cela veut dire: « Notre combat n'est jamais fini ».

Un frisson parcouru mon corps. Pourquoi devait-elle être si attirante en ne disant que ces quelques mots ?

\- Pourquoi avoir écrit ça ?

Je vis Lexa froncer les sourcils.

\- Enfin, pas que ça soit ringard ou un truc du genre. C'est juste que, chaque tatouage à une signification, n'est-ce pas ? Essayais-je de me rattraper.

\- Owh je vois ce que tu veux dire. Commence t-elle.

Lexa posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et regarda le plafond, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai entendu cette phrase lors de mon tout premier combat de boxe. J'étais arrivée en finale du championnat Cadet, ma première finale. Mais, ça ne s'est pas exactement déroulé comme je l'avais prévu. Je suis tombé contre une fille qui faisait deux fois ma taille ainsi que deux fois ma corpulence. C'était horrible, elle m'assena des coups sans aucune pitié. Mes coups étaient complètement inutiles et inoffensifs! Après avoir tenu bon durant la plus grande partie du combat, je reçu une droite puissante en pleine figure, ce qui me propulsa au sol. J'étais sonnée, je me sentais mal d'être à terre alors que j'avais réussi à tenir bon. J'avais fais une erreur et me voici là, au sol.

Elle s'arrêta un instant. Son sourire avait disparu, et elle regardait fixement le plafond blanc. Je me redressais sur mon avant bras et me penchais légèrement vers elle pour pouvoir observer entièrement son visage. Après avoir longuement étudié ses yeux émeraudes, je remarquais une pointe de nostalgie.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Essayais-je, espérant la faire revenir à moi.

Lexa tourna doucement sa tête vers moi.

\- Je me suis relevée, ne voulant pas que le combat se termine ainsi. Titus me donnait quelques conseils mais je ne l'écoutais pas. J'étais bien trop occupée à observer cette fille. Cette fille qui avait réussi à me mettre à terre. Moi, Lexa Woods. En réalité, j'étais effrayée d'y retourner. Effrayée d'avoir une nouvelle fois mal, effrayée de perdre. Titus le remarqua rapidement, c'est alors qu'il vint me rejoindre sur le ring et se mit devant moi. C'était pourtant interdit, mais il l'a quand même fait. Il s'est mis à ma hauteur, me prit par les épaules et me dit: « Oso gonplei nou ste odon nowe, Leksa. N'ai pas peur. Tu peux le faire, tu es intelligente et rapide. Tu peux gagner. »  
Mon regard s'est alors dirigé vers Lincoln et Anya, qui étaient dans la salle. Et par je ne sais quel force, leurs lèvres bougeait en parfaite synchronisation pour répéter la première phrase de Titus. C'est alors que j'eus un regain d'énergie. Tu sais, ce sentiment lorsque tu peux réussir tout ce que tu entreprends ? Ce sentiment lorsque tu as le control de la situation, le pouvoir. La sensation d'être invincible ? J'ai ressentis tout ça et c'est ainsi que je pus gagner le combat. Depuis, c'est devenu une phrase emblématique lorsque j'ai un combat ou lorsque que je lutte contre quelque chose. Ça me fait rappeler d'où je viens, en quelque sorte.

Je souris en venant poser ma main sur sa joue. J'adorais quand elle me racontait des choses sur elle. Après tout, Lexa restait encore un grand mystère pour moi. J'ai bien mis du temps à apprendre qu'elle était l'héritière d'une grande entreprise, qu'elle aimait la photographie ou autre. Mais peu importe, j'adorais apprendre à la connaitre. Tout ce que j'apprenais sur elle la rendais plus merveilleuse, plus extraordinaire à mes yeux qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Que son passé soit sombre ou heureux, ça l'a rendu plus forte, et j'aime découvrir comment la vie l'a rendu ainsi. Comment la vie a fait pour faire en sorte qu'elle devienne cette femme spéciale qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

Cette femme que j'aime tant.

Je grimpais alors à califourchon sur elle et l'embrassait passionnément. Je voulais lui transmettre tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle dans ce baisé. Mais bien évidement, c'était purement impossible...

Je l'aimais beaucoup trop. Aucun mots ou sentiments ne pourraient décrire ce que je ressent pour cette belle brune aux yeux émeraudes. Quand je la voyais, je devenais tout de suite nauséeuse. Alors imaginez lorsqu'elle s'approchait un peu trop de moi.  
C'était fou, irréel. Tellement puissant que j'en avais peur.

Je pouvais sentir Lexa soupirer contre mes lèvres. Ses mains se posaient sur mes hanches avant de doucement glisser dans mon dos.

\- Merci. Murmurrais-je, contre ses lèvres.

Lexa reculait légèrement et m'observa une courte seconde. Un fin sourire, presque invisible vint décorer son visage lorsqu'elle venait replacer une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Clarke.

Je finis par me redresser, me retrouvant assise sur elle.

\- Si je le dois. Tu aurais pu me dire que c'est une phrase que Titus t'avais dit mais non, tu as choisi de me raconter ton histoire. Parce que tu as confiance en moi. Toi même tu me l'as dit de nombreuses fois, tu ne raconte que très rarement la signification de tes tatouages. Ils sont importants pour toi, je le sais. Alors merci d'avoir partagé ça avec moi.

Son sourire s'accentua légèrement avant qu'elle ne se redresse pour pouvoir enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille. Je déglutis légèrement en voyant ses abdos en action.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Fit-elle en m'observant de ses yeux persans.

Je secoue la tête comme réponse.

\- J'ai encore envie de me tatouer.

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Et qu'as tu envie de te faire tatouer ? Demandais-je en enroulant, à mon tour, mes bras autour de sa nuque.

\- Ton prénom, Clarke.

Je la regardais surprise avant que mon regard s'adoucit. Personne ne m'a jamais aimé jusqu'à me dire qu'il serait prêt à ce tatouer mon prénom.

\- Tu ferais ça ? Demandais-je.

Ma voix était étrangement tremblante.

\- Je t'ai déjà dans la peau! Graver ton nom serait un petit plus. Comme ça quand je serai loin, j'aurai ta chemise et le tatouage.  
D'ailleurs ça me fait penser, faut que je te redonne ta chemise. Elle a perdu ton odeur...

Mes yeux commencent à s'embuer. Mince, suis-je vraiment en train de pleurer pour ça ? Elle pouvait me mettre dans n'importe quel état en un claquement de doigt.

\- Ça va ? Me questionne t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

\- Non...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle resserra l'étreinte, collant ainsi un peu plus sa poitrine, son corps à moi. Lexa vint caresser mon dos d'un geste réconfortant pendant que je venais nettoyer les sillons créés par mes larmes.

\- Parle moi Clarke. Murmure t-elle en venant embrasser mon épaule nue.

\- C'est toi...

\- C'est moi quoi ?

\- C'est toi qui me fait pleurer!

\- J'avais remarqué... Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Demanda t-elle, innocemment.

\- Justement non.

\- Alors pourquoi ces larmes ?

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure. Riais-je de moi même.

Je me redressais pour regarder ma petite amie. Je pouvais lire l'inquiétude dans ces yeux émeraudes. Pourtant elle ne disait rien. Elle m'analysait seulement.

Mes mains venaient caresser sa nuque jusqu'à arriver à ses joues. Mon regard passait de ses yeux verts, à son petit nez jusqu'à ses merveilleuses lèvres charnues.  
Mon bas ventre se mit à parler et une douleur familière se faisait désormais ressentir.  
L'envie de goûter à ces lèvres, que je désire tant, montait en force.

Même si Lexa était nue devant moi, ce qui m'attirera toujours le plus sera sa bouche. Nombreuses sont les raisons expliquant cela mais la principale était qu'elle était sublime.

C'est alors que les lèvres de ma petite amie s'étirèrent dans un sourire mutin.  
Lexa stoppa ses caresses et agrippa fermement ma taille.

\- Clarke ?

\- Hum hum ? Répondis-je, bien trop occupée.

\- Tes yeux se sont assombris. Fit-elle remarquer d'un ton moqueur.  
Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu sais exactement ce que je veux.

Je la tirais doucement à moi afin de rapprocher son visage du mien. Lexa mima quelques actions pour venir m'embrasser, pour me faire languir de ce qu'elle me prive. Elle s'amusait avec moi, à mon plus grand désespoir.

\- Lexa. Grognais-je.

\- Clarke. Dit-elle, visiblement amusée de me voir dans un tel état.

\- Prends moi...

Lexa recula son visage afin de me regarder. Je la vis scruter chaque parcelle de mon visage pour trouver quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Je ne sais pas...

Soudainement, Lexa nous fit échanger de position. Je me retrouvais alors sous elle, et elle assise en califourchon sur moi.  
Ses mains étaient sur mes épaules et me maintenaient contre le matelas. Ses yeux devenaient intensément plus sombre, se qui réveilla un feu en moi.

\- À vos ordres, mademoiselle Griffin.

Sa voix avait prit quelques octaves, ce qui ne l'a rendait que plus attirante. Un énorme frisson parcouru mon corps ce que Lexa ne rata pas. Elle afficha un petit sourire fière. Lexa fini pas s'approcher de mon visage afin de m'embrasser.

C'est ainsi que je laissais une énième fois Lexa, m'emmener au 7ème ciel.

* * *

 **~ PDV Lexa ~**

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de mon bureau.

Après avoir un peu trainée au lit avec Clarke, je suis directement allée aux locaux de Woods Corp. De là, nous avons pu préparer l'assemblé général qui aura lieu demain. Cela tournera autour d'une question: « Comment allons nous réussir à relancer Woods Corp ? ».  
On m'attendais énormément au tournant.

Je relevais alors la tête de mon dossier avant de regarder ma montre.  
Je devais aller manger avec Clarke aux alentour de 14h. Il n'était que 13h20.  
Clarke m'avait prévenue qu'elle allait néanmoins avoir un peu de retard.  
Ça ne pouvait donc pas être elle.

\- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit et je pus voir la tête de Roan.

\- Ah, c'est seulement toi. Dis-je en baillant.

\- Dure nuit ? Demande t-il en refermant la porte du bureau derrière lui.

\- Hum... Non pas vraiment, elle a juste été légèrement mouvementé.

\- Okay je ne veux rien savoir d'autre. Fit-il en mimant un air faussement écœuré.

Je ris en le voyant faire tandis qu'il vint s'assoir en face de moi.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie. Reprend t-il, plus sérieux.

Roan posa un papier sur le bureau.

\- Qu'est ce que s'est ? Demandais-je en attrapant la chose qu'il venait de poser.

\- Une du New York Times.

Je fronçais les sourcils en lisant la une.  
« À quoi joue Woods Corp ? », voilà ce qu'elle disait. Avec en prime une photo de moi, le visage fermé, l'air sérieux.  
On aurait dit mon père...

\- Ils savent pour l'hôpital de San Diego, sur le fait que tu ne veuilles pas le céder.

\- Tant mieux pour eux. Mais c'est une affaire qui ne les regarde pas. Déclarais-je en me levant de mon siège, déjà ennuyée par la chose.

\- Peut être mais ils se posent des questions. Et ils ne sont pas les seuls à s'en poser. Les investisseurs et tes associés également.

\- Je le sais, merci Roan.

\- Lexa, dit ce dernier en se levant également, c'est plus compliqué que ça.

Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer. Je l'attrapais immédiatement, ignorant délibérément Roan.

Clarke à Lexa: Coucou toi 💕  
C'était juste pour te dire que je ne pourrais finalement pas venir déjeuner avec toi... Désolé ma belle.  
J'essayerai je me rattraper ce soir, promis Je t'aime ️

Je soupire en lisant le message avant que quelqu'un me le prenne. Je levais la tête et Roan me regardait sévèrement avant de le poser violemment sur la table.

\- Hey fais gaffe!

\- Nan ça suffis. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter et arrêter de faire ton adolescente!

\- Ça va être compliquée puisque j'en suis une.

Roan lève les yeux au ciel, définitivement blasé par mon comportement enfantin.

-Tu es en train de jouer avec le diable, Lexa. Tu ne sais pas ce que DC&Co est capable de faire. Ils ont plusieurs fois essayé d'attaquer ton père.

\- En justice ? Tu sais tout comme moi qu'il n'avait pas peur de ça ! Dis-je en m'approchant de la fenêtre.

\- Pas en justice. Ils ont tenté d'attaquer physiquement ton père et ses associés.  
Ils ont quelques contact avec la mafia donc tu peux être sûre qu'ils ne feront pas les choses à moitié avec toi.

Je me retourne doucement vers lui. On m'avais plusieurs fois expliqué que mon père avait échappé à de nombreuses attaques. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il s'agissait de cette compagnie...  
J'en avais froid dans le dos.

\- Que dois-je faire alors ? Demandais-je en me rasseyant.

\- Reste discrète. Ne discute jamais personnellement avec eux, se serait dangereux pour toi. Ne parle pas de l'affaire sauf si Echo te donne son feu vert.

\- Tu sais donc que je lui ai refilé l'affaire...

\- Oui. Répond t-il.  
Tu as bien fait.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Tu t'occupe de beaucoup de chose. Si tu t'occupais également de cela, tu perdrais tout tes moyens. Cette affaire t'affecte et cela se voit.

Je baisse les yeux. Oui cela m'affectais, énormément même. Comment laisser un endroit précieux à vos yeux, celui qui vous à garder en vie, au main de telles personnes. Cela m'est définitivement impossible.

Du haut de mes 13 ans, j'ai dû traversé une période assez compliqué dans ma vie.  
J'étais devenue suicidaire... J'étais angoissée, stressée. J'avais complètement perdu goût à la vie. Personne ne savait pourquoi, même pas moi. Mutilation et tentatives se multipliaient jusqu'à ce que mon père décide de m'emmener dans cet hôpital. J'y suis restée plusieurs mois.  
J'étais complètement déconnectée du monde. Pourtant, c'était la première fois de ma vie où je savais ce que s'était que d'être réellement soit-même. J'étais loin de toute la pression de mon père et de Woods Corp. J'étais une vraie adolescente, alternée certes, mais j'étais une vrai ado.  
J'ai pu réfléchir à ce que je voulais réellement, à ce que je voulais faire, où je voulais aller. C'est dans cet endroit que j'ai pus découvrir mon homosexualité. Là bas que j'ai découvert la Lexa que je suis aujourd'hui.  
C'est pour cela qu'après être sortie de cet hôpital, Lincoln et moi sommes partis à San Francisco.

Nouveau moi, nouvelle vie non ?

Je ne peux donc pas laisser des inconnues s'emparer de cet endroit, que Woods Corp à finalement acheter après mon séjour.  
C'est impensable... Et c'est bien ça le problème.

Je soupirais donc en passant mes mains sur mon visage. J'étais fatiguée de tout ça. Je sentais alors la grosse main de Roan se poser sur mon épaule.

\- Il faut mettre tout cela au claire, avant que ça ne se retourne contre toi.

\- Je sais... Dis-je en relavant la tête vers lui.

\- Parle avec Echo, elle a surement du nouveau.

\- J'irai la voir après mon...

Je fus coupée par une petite voix venant du téléphone fixe.

\- Votre rendez-vous vient d'arriver Mademoiselle Woods. Il vous attend en salle de conférence. Me dit ma secrétaire.

Je me retournais vers le téléphone avant d'appuyer sur un téléphone et de prévenir que j'arrivais.

\- Je vais donc te laisser. Déclare Roan en s'approchant de la porte.  
Tient moi au courant d'accord ?

\- Promis. Répondis-je en prenant un dossier posé sur mon bureau

Il me lançait un dernier regard bienveillant avant de sortir du bureau. Je fis de même, quelques minutes plus tard afin d'aller à mon rendez-vous.

Je soufflais un bon coup avant de toquer à la porte.

\- Entrez! Cria une voix derrière la porte.

J'actionnais la porte et pouvais voir la tête surprise d'Echo.

\- Tiens, tient. Mais qui voilà! Comment va ma chère cousine? Tu travailles tard dit donc !  
Fit-elle en se mettant bien dans son siège de bureau.

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant son assurance avant de refermer la porte.

\- Je ne reste pas longtemps. Cla- Quelqu'un m'attend.

Je n'avais pas le temps de m'étaler sur ça, surtout avec Echo.

\- Clarke t'attend, je sais. Dit-elle en refermant son ordinateur portable.

Je la regardais légèrement surprise. Elle le remarquait rapidement.

\- Tu sais quand j'appelle ma sœur, je ne demande pas que de ses nouvelles. Je demande également des tiennes.

\- Je ne savais même pas que toi et Anya vous reparliez. Dis-je légèrement froidement.

\- J'essaye de me racheter, Lexa. Il ne me reste que Anya, Lincoln et toi...

\- Je sais... Enfin bref, passons. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour ça. Fis-je.

Je l'entendais soupirer alors qu'elle se levait de son siège.

\- L'affaire DC&Co avance ? Demandais-je.

\- Oui en quelque sorte.

Elle se mit à chercher un papier dans un dossier.

\- J'ai cherché si d'autres entreprises ont eu ce genre de complication avec d'autres compagnie dans le passé et bingo! J'en ai trouvé une.

Echo me tendit un papier que j'attrapais immédiatement.

\- Ils ont décidé de légèrement médiatiser l'affaire. Les deux entreprises en concurrence ont ensuite expliqué ce qu'allait passer si l'une des entreprises la rachetais. Ils ont proposé des programmes de rénovation et d'autres projets au conseil d'administration de l'établissement qui a finalement eu le dernier mot.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, il faut que je dise mon intérêt à cet hôpital avant de proposer un projet tellement génial que l'administration de l'hôpital refusera l'offre de DC&Co.

\- C'est exacte.

Je soufflais, soulagée et mes épaules se relâchèrent enfin.

\- Contact le chef du service pharmaceutique et dit lui de commencer à chercher quelque chose.

\- Euh... D'accord.

\- Explique lui tout et dit lui de voir avec mon assistante si j'ai un moment de libre cette semaine pour qu'on ai un rendez vous.

\- Tout de suite Commandante. Fit-elle en s'approchant de son téléphone.

\- Préviens moi quand tu as du nouveau.

Je m'approchais de la porte et posais ma main sur la poignée avant de me retourner vers ma cousine.

\- Echo ?

\- Hum hum ? Dit-elle en relavant la tête vers moi, l'oreille collé au téléphone.

\- Merci. Déclarais-je sincèrement.

Le regard de ma cousine d'adoucit avant qu'elle ne penche légèrement sa tête sur le côté.  
Décidément, nous faisions tous ce geste étrange chez les Woods.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Je lui lance un dernier sourire reconnaissant avant de sortir de son bureau.

Il est était au alentour de 20h quand j'arrive à l'appartement.

\- C'est moi! Criais-je pour que ma petite amie m'entendent.

Je retirais mon manteau puis le posais sur le porte manteau et remarquais que Clarke ne m'avait pas répondu.

\- Clarke ?

Pas de réponse. Je fronçais les sourcils avant de me précipiter dans le salon. Elle n'y était pas. Pourtant la télé et toutes les lumières étaient allumées.  
Mon rythme cardiaque commençait à s'accélérer. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine.  
Soudain, j'entendis quelques pleures venant de la chambre à coucher. C'est pour cela que j'y vais d'un pas rapide.

-Clarke !? Dis-je en ouvrant violemment la porte.

Trois têtes retournait vers moi. Une brunes et deux blonde. J'en reconnais pourtant une.  
Clarke...

Je soupirais de soulagement lorsque ses yeux bleus croisèrent les miens. Néanmoins, je me reprenais rapidement face aux deux autres paires de yeux qui me regardaient. Clarke était collée à l'autre blonde et l'une de ses mains montait et descendait dans son dos dans un geste réconfortait. L'autre fille exécutait exactement le même mouvement. La fille du milieu avait les yeux rouges Son mascara avait bien coulé et des sillons étaient dessinés le long de ses joues.

Je pense que je viens d'interrompre quelque chose...

\- Euh... Bonsoir ? Fis-je légèrement gênée.

Je lançais quelques regards de détresse à Clarke qu'elle perçut immédiatement.  
Les deux autres filles se regardèrent également, visiblement gênées. Néanmoins, la brune me regardait une nouvelle fois, me dévisageant légèrement.

\- Je vais tout t'expliquer ! Dit-elle en se levant précipitamment du lit.

\- J'aimerais bien oui.

Clarke arrivait vers moi en remettant bien son short. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit en short ? Peu importe ce n'est pas le principal.

\- Alors, les filles, commence ma blonde en se tournant vers elle, je vous présente Lexa. Mon amie qui m'a proposé de venir avec elle ici, comme je vous l'ai expliqué.  
Lexa, fit-elle en se tournant vers moi, voici Harper et Emori, en désignant la blonde puis la brune.

Okay je comprends mieux cette fois-ci !  
Fausse alerte!

\- Enchantée. Dis-je en esquissant un fin sourire.

\- Yo. Fit Emori.

Quand à Harper, elle n'esquissait qu'un petit sourire avant de détourner le regard et de sécher ses larmes. Je me tournais doucement vers Clarke qui n'avait pas détaché son regard de moi.

\- Je peux te parler, quelques minutes ? S'il te plait. Lui demandais-je.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Je pouvais lire son malaise dans ses yeux. Je m'excusais alors auprès des deux autres filles avant d'entrainer ma petite amie à l'extérieur puis d'aller dans la cuisine.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir tu sais ? Me plaignais-je en ouvrant le réfrigérateur.

\- Je sais désolée... Harper m'a appelé en debut d'après-midi et je lui ai demandé de venir. J'ai pas vu l'heure passe, désolée mon cœur.

\- Mouai... Fis-je en me servant un verre d'eau.

Je sentis le corps de ma petite amie se coller à mon dos. Clarke vint doucement m'embrasser le cou tandis que je buvais mon verre.

\- Pardon. Me chuchote t-elle à l'oreille.

Un frisson parcouru mon corps ce qu'elle ne rata pas puisque son petit rire résonna.  
Je reposais alors mon verre avant de me tourner vers elle. Je vins m'accrocher au comptoir de la cuisine lorsque Clarke se colla une nouvelle fois à moi.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, t'en fais pas.  
Mais bon si je l'aurais su, je ne serais pas arrivée comme une folle dans la chambre.  
C'était plutôt gênant... D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'elle a.. Harper c'est ça ?

\- Elle vient de rompre avec son copain. Dit-elle en venant embrasser ma mâchoire.

\- Owh...

\- Ouai comme tu le dis... Soupira t-elle en relavant la tête.

Ses yeux passaient rapidement des miens à mes lèvres et un sourire apparu rapidement.

\- Tu es vraiment belle aujourd'hui! Reprend t-elle soudainement, ce qui me fit légèrement rire.

\- Awn merci, mon cœur! Dis-je en venant embrasser sa joue.  
Dis moi, pourquoi les avoir emmené dans la chambre ?

\- Heu je ne sais pas... Pourquoi ?

\- Bah c'est pas très malin après ce qu'on a fait hier soir et ce matin encore. Me moquais-je.

Clarke perdu immédiatement son sourire avant de fermer les yeux et de, je présume, s'insulter intérieurement.

\- Merde, j'y avais pas pensé... Chuchote t-elle en collant son front contre ma clavicule.

\- Ah bah c'est ballot. Je sais pas ce que va en penser ton « amie ». Tu sais, celle avec qui tu as fait toutes ces galipettes ?

Clarke releva la tête et me fixa quelques courtes secondes avant de comprendre.

\- Hey! Mais C'est toi qui m'as dit de te nommer comme ça devant elle!

\- Faux. Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais si tu ne voulais pas leur dire que l'on sort ensemble. Nuance Griffin.

\- Qu'est ce que tu peux m'énerver des fois.

\- Je sais on me le dit souvent. Mais généralement, on dit qu'on m'aime juste après. Vois-tu ?

Clarke leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel tout en ayant un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Allez embrasse moi. Commence t-elle en posant ses mains sur mes joues.  
Ma petite amie m'a manqué...

Je souris en glissant mes mains sur ses hanches, puis dans son dos. Son corps se collait doucement au mien. Nos visages se rapprochaient peu à peu l'un de l'autre.

\- C'est pas moi qui ai annulé notre déjeuné. Dis-je pour, une énième fois, l'embêter.

\- J'étais occupée avec les filles. C'est pas de ma faute...

\- Je sais, j'aime t'embêter c'est tout. Chuchotais-je

Nos nez vinrent se toucher et je souris en la sentant frissonner sous mon touché après avoir passé mes mains sous son haut.

\- Tu m'as également manqué... Rajoutais-je.

Je m'approchais doucement du visage de ma petite amie pour pouvoir capturer ses lèvres quand nous entendions du bruit venant de la chambre. Clarke recula immédiatement tandis que je me retournais une nouvelle fois vers le plan de travail et fit mine de boire mon verre d'eau, déjà terminé.

Harper et Emori sortirent de la chambre. Cette dernière fronçait légèrement les sourcil en fixant Clarke. Je me retournais vers ma petite amie et remarquait qu'elle était devenue écarlate.

Discrétion: zéro.

\- Je pense qu'on va rentrer. Dit la brune.

\- Owh... D'accord. Déclare Clarke en s'approchant du comptoir pour être à côté de moi.

\- Déjà ? Fis-je surprise.

Tout les regards se posaient sur moi. Des regards interrogateur qui plus est.  
Je posais mes yeux sur Harper.

\- Clarke m'a raconté pour tu sais quoi... Et je suis désolée. Je sais ce que s'est de se faire larguée...

\- Toi ? Savoir ce que s'est de se faire larguer ? Quelle blague ! Se moqua Clarke.

Je tournais doucement ma tête vers ma petite amie.

\- Je ne suis pas née Don Juan tu sais ?

\- Peut être mais je pense que tu n'es pas la personne qui se fait larguer.

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? Demandais-je en plissant mes yeux.

\- Parce que je te connais très bien, c'est tout. Répond t-elle, hyper confiante.

Je roulais des yeux avant de reposer mes yeux sur nos convives.

\- Merci pour cette intervention très pertinente Clarke.

\- Mais de rien.

Clarke me donna un petit coup de hanche qui me fit légèrement sourire avant que je ne retrouve mon sérieux.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais que c'est pas top de rester seule. Alors restez, j'ai de la bière, de la glace, du chocolats et on pourra manger des pizzas si vous voulez. Boire et manger entre amies est la meilleure solution pour oublier son chagrin! De plus, on pourra faire un peu plus connaissance. Il me tarde de connaitre les amies de ma pe- de mon amie!

Je regardais furtivement Clarke, comme paniquée avant que mon regard ne se pose sur les deux autres filles qui se tenaient devant moi.

\- Alors ? Demandais-je.

Clarke, Emori et Harper s'observaient avant d'esquisser de petits sourire.

\- Ça me va. Déclara Harper avant de venir s'installer sur le canapé.

\- Pareille! Fit la brune en allant rejoindre son amie.

\- Parfait! M'écriais-je avant de me tourner vers ma petite amie. Tu commandes les pizzas ? Je vais aller me doucher.

\- Oui bien sûr. Me répond t-elle.

\- Merci. Chuchotais-je en m'approchant d'elle afin de l'embrasser.

Chose que je ne fis finalement pas puisqu'elle me repoussa au dernier moment. Clarke se crispait avant de me montrer d'un mouvement de tête Emori et Harper.

\- J'avais oublié... Soupirais-je avant de reculer.

\- Désolée...

Je ne lui répondais pas et sortais de la cuisine. Après avoir prévenu les filles que de ma courte absence, je filais dans la chambre où j'allais directement dans la salle de bain.

Je restais un long moment sous l'eau brûlante de la douche. Mes muscles pouvaient enfin se détendre. Je pouvais enfin oublier cette longue et dure journée. Pourtant, une boule persistait dans mon ventre. D'où pouvait-elle bien provenir ?  
Je n'en savait rien...

Une voix, venant de la chambre, me fit rapidement sortir de mes pensées.

\- Lexa ?

\- Dans la douche !

Je l'entendis entrer dans la salle de bain et d'après le mouvement de son ombre, elle vint s'assoir sur le lavabo.

\- J'ai commandé les pizzas et ils ne pourront pas assurer la livraison à domicile.

\- Je présume donc que c'est à moi d'aller les chercher ?

\- Tu as proposé d'acheter des pizzas, pas moi !

\- J'avais pas prévu qu'ils ne pourront pas faire la livraison.

\- Sorry Babe. Fit-elle.

Je coupais l'eau avant d'ouvrir la cabine de douce. Je sortais uniquement ma tête pour pouvoir observer ma petite amie.

\- Mais je viens de faire ma douche!

\- Et moi je suis en pyjama !

\- J'ai eut une dure journée ! Ça compte non ?

\- Allez, s'il te plait ? Fit Clarke en faisant une tête plus qu'adorable.

Je soupirais et détournais les yeux.  
Comment refuser ?

\- Bon okay. Dis-je en la regardant de nouveau. J'arrive dans moins de 5 minutes.

\- Merci ! Fit-elle en sautant du lavabo.  
T'es la meilleure.

\- Oui, oui. Allez fille rejoindre les filles avant qu'elle ne trouve louche le fait que tu reste un peu trop longtemps dans la salle de bain, alors que je suis censée me doucher.

\- Okay! Rit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Je sentais son regard passer de mes yeux, à mes lèvres puis jusqu'à ma poitrine que je cachais à l'aide de mon bras. Un sourire espiègle apparu sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient rapidement devenus sombres de désir. J'adorais voir Clarke m'observer ainsi, de me désirer. Mais je devais y mettre un terme, sachant exactement comment cela allait se terminer.

\- Clarke ? L'appelais-je.

\- Hum hum ? Répond t-elle sans prendre la peine de lever ses yeux vers moi.

\- Arrête.

\- De ? Demande t-elle en s'approchant de plus en plus.

\- De faire ça.

\- De faire quoi ?

\- De me regarder comme si tu voulais me dévorer.

\- Et si j'en avais vraiment envie ? Fit-elle en attrapant la poignée de la porte de la cabine de douche.

Son côté félin venait subitement de ressortir. Comment vais-je faire pour l'arrêter maintenant ?! Elle tentait de l'ouvrir mais je tirais de mon côté pour lui en empêcher.  
Néanmoins, la voir ainsi me faisait légèrement rigoler.

\- Clarke!

\- Aller s'il te plait...

\- Nan! Sort je suis nue!

\- Depuis quand es tu si pudique ? Se moqua t-elle.

\- Depuis que je sais que tu serais prête à me sauté dessus même si nous avons des invités! Aller file les rejoindre.

Clarke soupira avant de lâcher la poignée.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime.

Clarke fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel tout en ayant un fin sourire aux lèvres. Elle finit par sortir de la salle de bain. Je soupire de soulagement en la voyant sortir. Encore un de ses « s'il te plait » et j'aurais cédé.  
Oui, je suis faible devant les avance de Clarke...

Je sortais donc de la cabine de douche, pris le temps de me sécher correctement et de me mettre de la crème. J'enroulais la serviette autour de mon corps et allais dans la chambre. Après avoir enfiler un jean noir troué, un t-shirt noir et la chemise à carreaux de Clarke, je décide de sécher mes cheveux au sèche cheveux. Sans blague, vu la façon dont il boucle après me les être lavé, je préfère les lisser un peu pour rester présentable. Une fois fait, je met une veste en cuir puis un bonnet sur ma tête avant de sortir de la chambre.

Les filles étaient toutes trois assises devant la télé. Elles avaient éteint toutes les lumières et seul l'écran et le feu de cheminée , que ma petite amie avait sûrement allumé, éclairaient la pièce.

Je passais rapidement devant elle afin de rejoindre la cuisine quand la voix d'Emori attira mon attention.

\- Hey bien, Lexa. Tu es fort bien habillée pour aller chercher des pizzas. Tu comptes draguer le pizzaïolo, c'est ça ? Se moqua t-elle.

Clarke lui lança un regard lourd de sens avant de lui donner un coup dans la côte.

\- Aïeee! Se plaint la brune.

\- Hum, commençais-je en attrapant une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo, disons que les hommes ne sont pas trop mon truc...

Je pus voir les yeux des deux filles me regarder avec surprise avant de s'adoucir.

\- Mais si ce fameux pizzaïolo était une femme, je me ferai un malin plaisir de la draguer pour avoir une boisson gratuite! Ironisais-je en revenant dans le séjour.

Cette fois ci, Clarke me foudroya du regard. Je la regardais amusée.

\- Bien vu! Ria Harper.

Tout le monde se retournait vers elle. Harper nous regardait une par une avant d'ajouter:

\- C'est pas parce que je me suis faite larguée que je ne peux plus rire de tout et de rien.

\- Tu as raison, fit ma belle blonde, je suis contente de nouveau entendre ton jolie rire.

Clarke lui donne un petit coup amicale ce qui fit sourire son amie. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent seules devant cette tendresse. J'eus un pincement au cœur en pensant à Octavia, à Raven mais également à Lincoln et Anya.  
Ils me manquaient énormément...

Je détournais le regard et essayais de sortir discrètement du séjour, ne voulant pas plus les déranger. J'enfilais donc des chaussures et prenait mes clés avant de boire ma bouteille d'eau et d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

\- Lexa ? Attend s'il te plait.

Je me retournais en entendant la voix de ma petite amie. Clarke regardais derrière elle, vérifiant certainement qu'aucune des filles ne l'avais suivi avant de poser son regard sur moi.

\- Merci. Fit-elle.

\- Pour ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pour avoir fait rire Harper.

\- Owh ça! C'est rien.

\- Si c'est quelque chose. Emori et moi essayons de la faire rire depuis le début de l'après-midi et tout échoue. Il a fallu que tu arrive avec ta pizzaïola pour que son rire résonne enfin. Alors merci.

Après avoir dit ces mots, Clarke s'approchais doucement de moi et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je fus dans un premier temps surprise mais je viens rapidement accepter l'étreinte de ma petite amie. Ce qu'elle m'avait manqué... Son corps, sa chaleur, son touché.  
Tout.

Je lui embrassais donc longuement la joue avant qu'elle ne s'approche de mon oreille.

\- En parlant de pizzaïola, si tu reviens avec une boisson gratuite, je t'étripe! Rajoute t-elle.

Je riais avant de reculer mon visage et de la regarder. Clarke était plus que sérieuse quand elle disait cela, c'est ça qui ne la rendait que plus craquante.

\- Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour me laisser avoir par une pizzaïola et une boisson gratuite. Chuchotais-je avant de venir embrasser son nez.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Murmure t-elle en se détachant de moi. Mais j'aime aussi les pizzas et mon ventre crie famine !

\- T'es un vrai estomac sur pattes !

\- Je sais! Allez dépêche toi!

Je ris une dernière fois avant d'aller chercher ce que ma petite amie, ou plutôt son estomac, désirait tant.

C'est à ce moment précis que je me rendais compte à quel point j'étais une petite amie en or. C'est pas pour me vanter mais, si aller chercher des pizzas seule à New York, alors qu'il fait nuit noir et très froid pour ma petite amie et ses amies, n'était pas une preuve d'amour suffisante, tuez moi.  
Je rentrais donc rapidement après avoir récupéré les fameuses pizzas.

Le « diner » se passait parfaitement bien.  
Nous avions toutes quatre beaucoup échangées sur notre vie, même si je suis restée plusieurs fois muette sur certain sujet. Clarke, Emori et Harper ont toutes trois la même passion: l'Art. J'ai appris que la brune aimait créer des sculptures tandis que Harper faisait plus dans l'abstrait.

Au fond, elles se ressemblaient toutes un peu. C'est pour cela qu'elles s'entraidaient tant, qu'elles s'aimaient tant.

\- Et c'est la première fois que tu viens à New York, c'est bien ça ? Me demande Emori en attrapant une part de pizza.

\- En quelques sorte oui. J'y suis déjà venue avec mon père mais je n'avais que 6 ans. Pourquoi ça ?

\- C'est étrange, je jurerais t'avoir déjà vu quelque pars. Mais je ne saurai dire où...

\- Pareille! Cette voix, cette façon de s'exprimer me paraît vraiment familière... Rajoute Harper.

\- Rappelle moi ton nom de famille, s'il te plait. Continue Emori.

Je me raidis immédiatement.  
J'avais complètement oublié ce détail...  
Je regardais Clarke, légèrement pris de panique. Que devais-je faire ?

Clarke finit par me regarder et le simple fait de plonger dans cet océan bleu m'apaise. Son regard passait de moi à ses amies et je compris immédiatement. Clarke avait une grande confiance en Emori et Harper. Alors, je pouvais leur faire également confiance, non ?  
Elles n'avaient pas l'air d'être des filles « profiteuses » ou encore hypocrites. Elles étaient pures et loyales, tout comme Clarke l'étais.

Je pris alors une grande inspiration avant de les regarder.

\- Woods. Je m'appelle Lexa Woods... Déclarais-je en ne les quittant pas du regard.

J'appréhendais beaucoup leur réactions. J'avais peur que leur avis à mon égard change complètement.

\- Lexa Woods? La vrai Lexa Woods ? La nouvelle PDG du groupe Woods Corp ? Demande Harper.

\- C'est bien elle. Dit Clarke tout en me fixant.

Elle arborait un sourire étrange sur ses lèvres et ses yeux brillaient légèrement.  
Était-elle... fière ?

\- La Lexa Woods dont les médias n'arrêtent pas de parler et celle dont tout les mecs du lycée, et sûrement du pays, n'arrêtent pas de fantasmer dessus ? Lança rapidement Emori, sous l'effet de surprise.

Clarke détourna rapidement le regard vers son amie et lui lança un regard noir que seule moi comprenait.

\- Dis comme cela, ça donne vraiment envie de vomir! Surtout pour moi, qui n'ai pas une fan de l'engin reproductif du genre masculin. Ironisais-je.  
Mais sinon, oui c'est bien moi... Surprise!

Harper et Emori se regardaient et, à ma grande surprise, de grands sourires se dessinèrent sur leur visage.

\- Hey bien, le monde est vraiment petit! Fit Emori en me regardant.

Je riais légèrement et regardais Clarke, soulagée. Je me sentais libérée tout d'un coup. Enfin à une chose près.  
J'avais tellement envie d'embrasser ma petite amie, là tout de suite, maintenant.  
Me blottir à elle sans gêne, et lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille. Pouvoir lui dire « je t'aime », le lui crier même. Pouvoir lui faire ressentir toute les émotions possible et inimaginable en un baisé, en un touché.  
Chose complètement impossible à cet instant...

Cet ainsi que Emori et Harper me posaient quelques questions. Leurs questions étaient très différentes de celles que me posaient les journalistes. Harper et Emori s'intéressaient plus sur mon intègrement dans la société, comme je gèrais le lycée et la société en même temps. Elles s'intéressaient à moi, et non à la PDG de Woods Corp.  
Et ça faisait un bien fou.

Une fois que nous avions terminé de manger, nous changions de sujet et parlions de tout et de rien.

\- Allez Griffin, t'es sûr de ne pas être en flash sur quelqu'un dans ton nouveau Lycée ? On sait tous que les mecs de la côte Ouest sont les plus canon! Fit Emori.

Je serrais ma mâchoire avant de me lever et de prendre les cartons de pizza pour aller les jeter.

\- Non! Riait nerveusement Clarke.

\- Aller tu mens! Ça s'entend dans ton rire! Répliqua Harper.

\- Non ! Il n'y a personne !

Je soupirais légèrement en allant dans la chambre puis revenais quelques secondes plus tard. Je traversais le séjours et m'approchais de la baie vitrée.

\- Si vous me cherchez, je serais sur la terrasse. Dis-je avant de déverrouiller la baie vitrée.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais ramené une guitare.

Je me retourne vers ma petite amie qui s'était relevée sur ses genoux, sur le canapé.  
Elle avait sa tête légèrement penché sur le côté, comme je le faisais. Je déteins vraiment sur elle, c'est vraiment mignon.

\- Oh non c'est pas la mienne. Nyko me l'a seulement prêté.

\- Tu ne vas pas jouer dehors ? Me demande Clarke.

\- Euh, si. Pourquoi ?

\- Mais tu vas mourir de froid ! Déclara Emori.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous dérangez c'est tout... Dis-je en me frottant nerveusement la nuque.

\- Lexa, c'est ton appartement... Tu y fais ce que tu veux. Continua ma petite amie.

\- Et puis, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir un peu de musique en fond, non ? Fit Harper en regardant ses deux autres amies.

\- Complètement d'accord avec toi! Dit ma petite amie.

Clarke tapote ensuite la petite chaise sur laquelle j'étais précédemment installé afin de m'inviter à m'assoir. Je souris légèrement avant de venir m'y installer.  
Je retirais la guitare de sa protection tandis que la discussion reprenait de son plein.

\- Bon Griffin, donne nous un nom !Fit Emori.

\- Non et non! Il n'y a personne...

Je pus sentir son regard sur moi lorsque je commençais à accorder mes cordes.

\- T'es pas marrante.. Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout nous dire !

\- Allez Clarke ! Décris nous cette personne ! Surenchérit Harper.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ce tus lorsque que je me mis à jouer une mélodie. Je relevais doucement la tête vers ma petite amie et lui souriais, sachant parfaitement à quel point elle aimait cette musique.

(Chanson: Since We're Alone de Niall Horan)

\- Like the rain on a sunny day  
There's a shadow behind your face  
Tell me what you're running from  
I don't know what made you so afraid  
Don't you know you got the best of me?  
Yeah, you're everything I want

Je regardais Harper et Emori qui esquissaient de chaleureux petits sourires.  
Mon regard fini par se poser sur ma petite amie. Clarke était complètement tournée vers moi. Ses yeux brillaient légèrement et je pus constater qu'elle suivait mes moindres faits et gestes.

\- Anyone can see  
Anyone can see  
Your heartache, heartache  
You can talk to me  
It's more than skin deep  
But I'm trying, yeah

Since we're alone  
Yeah, you can show me your heart  
If you put it all in my hand  
No, I swear  
No, I won't break it apart  
Yeah, since we're alone  
Show me all that you are  
And if you get lost in the light  
It's okay, I can see in the dark

Je relavais rapidement la tête vers Clarke. Mon sourire s'accentuait en voyant que ses lèvres bougeaient.

\- All your thoughts running through your head  
The things you think better left unsaid  
Just wanna know where you came from  
Why would you wanna play someone else  
I love you best when you're just yourself  
Yeah, you're everything I want

Anyone can see  
Anyone can see  
Your heartache, heartache  
You can talk to me  
It's more than skin deep  
But I'm trying, yeah

Since we're alone  
Yeah, you can show me your heart  
If you put it all in my hand  
No, I swear  
No, I won't break it apart  
Yeah, since we're alone  
Show me all that you are  
And if you get lost in the light  
It's okay, I can see in the dark

Je relavais une énième fois la tête et regardais toutes les filles.

\- Aller, chantez avec moi, murmurais-je en jouant un petit pont.

Les filles se regardaient avant de légèrement rire et de nouveau me regarder. C'était fou de voir à quel point elles étaient synchro. On aurait pu dire qu'elles étaient sœurs.

\- À 3. Chuchotais-je.  
1\. 2. 3.

\- Since we're alone (lone, lone)  
Alone (lone, lone)  
Yeah, you can show me your heart  
Alone (lone, lone)  
Alone

Since we're alone  
Yeah, you can show me your heart  
(Show me your heart)  
If you put it all in my hand  
No, I swear  
No, I won't break it apart  
(Break it apart)  
Since we're alone  
Show me all that you are  
(Show me all that you are)  
And if you get lost in the light  
It's okay, I can see in the dark  
(I can see in the dark)

Since we're alone-lone-lone  
Alone-lone-lone  
(Show me your heart)  
Since we're alone-lone-lone  
(Yeah, we are alone now)  
Alone  
(Show me your heart)  
Since we're alone-lone-lone  
Alone-lone-lone  
Since we're alone-lone-lone  
Alone

Je ralentissais petit à petit le rythme à la fin de la chanson. Je laissais mes doigts une dernière fois traîner sur les cordes avant de regarder les trois filles devant moi.  
Harper et Emori m'applaudirent tandis que Clarke restait là, sans bouger et me fixait de ses yeux embués.

\- Vous avez toutes trois de très belles voix. Déclarais-je en venant poser la guitare contre le canapé.

\- Arrête on va rougir ! Se moqua Emori.

\- Si j'étais lesbienne, je t'aurais embrassé. Fit soudainement Harper.

Emori se tourna doucement vers la blonde, surprise. Elle esquissa néanmoins un sourire espiègle.

\- Tu l'aurais embrassé hein ?

\- Nan mais t'as vu ses allures de Christian Grey ? Elle est belle, sexy, romantique, a de bons goûts vestimentaires et musicaux et en prime, sait jouer de la guitare.  
Comment ne pas tomber sous son charme ? Se défend Harper.

Je ris légèrement à la remarque de cette dernière. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle avait raison: j'étais une Christian Grey au féminin ! Sans son syndrome étrange, heureusement.

\- Je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle dès le premier regard...

Tout le monde s'arrêtait de parler et de bouger avant de se retourner vers Clarke.  
Ma petite amie avait le regard dans le vide et jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Harper.

Clarke relevait les yeux et regardait tour à tour Harper et Emori.

\- Je suis tombée amoureuse de cette personne dès le premier regard.

\- Ah tu vois! Commence Emori en donnant un coup à Harper. Je t'avais dis qu'elle avait quelqu'un!

\- Aiiee! Tu n'étais pas obligée de me taper... Se plaint Harper avant de regarder Clarke.  
Continue.

\- Décris cette personne !

Je vis Clarke légèrement déglutir en détournant une nouvelle fois ses prunelles bleues.

\- Cette personne est vraiment extraordinaire. De part sa beauté que de par sa personnalité. Elle est assez grande, seulement une demi tête de plus que moi. Brune, des yeux verts si perçants et si expressifs quand on apprend à les dompter. C'est quelqu'un de rebelle et d'assez « dark » au premier abord. Mais quand on la connait bien, c'est une personne adorable avec un grand cœur.

Mon cœur se mit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine et mes mains à devenir humides. Pourquoi suis-je en train de paniquer ? Ce n'est pas moi qui est en train d'avouer que je suis bisexuelle à mes amis!  
Clarke jouait toujours avec ses mains. Néanmoins, elle arborait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne la vois pas souvent et cela me tue. C'est une personne très occupée et très demandée, ce que je comprends parfaitement. Mais elle me manque tout le temps, chaque minute, chaque seconde...  
Je me sens étouffée quand elle n'est pas là.  
Je manque d'air, je perds mes repères.  
C'est horrible d'être aussi dépendant d'une personne. Mais quand on y repense, c'est tellement bon d'être aimée de la même manière qu'elle m'aime. Quand elle pose ses yeux sur moi, j'ai l'impression d'être l'une des 7 merveilles du Monde. Ce sentiment d'être aimé, d'être désiré, d'être importante au yeux d'une personne est juste magique.

Je lutte corps et âme pour empêcher mon corps de céder à la tentation. Ma vision se retrouve vite brouillée. Suis-je réellement en train de pleurer ? Mince...

\- Et mince, je déteste et aime cette personne en même temps. Je ne savais même pas que cela était possible. Rit-elle avant de se lever du canapé.  
Je la déteste pour me faire attendre à chaque fois. J'ai peur pour elle à chaque fois qu'elle part, à chaque fois qu'elle est loin de moi. Mais je l'aime tellement... Je l'aime pour un tas de chose réunis. Pour être aussi patiente avec moi, avec ma maladie et d'être si ouverte. Parce qu'en plus d'avoir une vie compliquée, cette personne a eu un passée difficile. J'aime quand elle m'en parle, ça me permet d'apprendre un peu plus sur la personne la plus importante à mes yeux.

Clarke fini par se tourner vers moi. Ses yeux étaient dans le même état que les miens. Elle plongea ses iris bleus dans les miens et je fus prise au dépourvu en voyant leur teinte. Ils étaient d'un bleu saphir resplendissant. J'étais subjuguée.

\- Elle est devenue cette personne forte avec beaucoup de charisme grâce à toutes ces épreuves. C'est pour cela que je l'aime. Elle a grandi seule, elle n'a pas été influencée par quoi que se soit ou qui que se soit.  
Elle est juste elle, à l'état pure.

Clarke fit quelques pas vers moi, sous les yeux surpris de ses amies.

\- Il y a encore tellement de chose à dire sur cette personne. Mais les mots manquent face à la puissance de mes sentiments. Seule une chose est à la hauteur.

Clarke s'assit sur mes genoux avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de ma nuque. Mon cœur allait officiellement exploser.  
Les yeux de Clarke passaient de mes yeux à mes lèvres. Ses lèvres finirent pas s'étirer dans un sourire en coin.

\- Je t'aime, Lexa... Murmure t-elle.

J'ouvris ma bouche afin de lui répondre mais Clarke vint délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un lâché de papillons se produit dans mon ventre.

La libération.

J'eus enfin ce que je voulais depuis que j'ai quitté les bras de Clarke ce matin: ses lèvres. Ses raffinées et douces lèvres.

Je soupirais légèrement contre et vins doucement poser mes mains sur sa taille. Clarke approfondit le baisé et, Wow...  
Quel baisé. Il était passionné et on pouvait ressentir sa sincérité.  
Elle avait raison, les mots étaient définitivement inutiles pour décrire ce que je ressentais pour elle. C'était bien plus gros, bien plus puissant.

Après quelques secondes plus qu'intense, Clarke fini par reculer son visage. Elle m'observait ensuite de ses yeux saphirs et vint même me caresser la joue.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Mumurais-je.

Le sourire de Clarke s'agrandit avant qu'elle ne vienne passer son pouce sur mes lèvres charnues. Ma blonde approchait une nouvelle fois son visage afin de capturer une énième fois mes lèvres mais se ravisa en attendant des applaudissement et des sifflements derrière nous.

Clarke se retourna immédiatement vers Harper et Emori.

Je vis ses épaules se relâcher quand elle vu les grands sourires qu'abordaient ses deux amies.

\- Bordel ! Comment a t-on fait pour être si aveugle ? Fit Emori en regardant Harper.

\- J'en sais rien moi ! Ria cette dernière.

Ma petite amie et moi même l'accompagnons rapidement. Clarke resserra légèrement l'étreinte, pour mon plus grand plaisir.  
Je venais discrètement poser une de mes mains sur l'une de ses jambes nues.

\- Ah mais je sais ! Commença Emori.  
C'est pour ça que Clarke est restée longtemps dans la salle de bain quand Lexa était en train de se doucher !

\- Oh mais oui! T'es pas bête toi! Réplique l'autre blonde.

Je vis les yeux de ma petite amie devenir tout rond ce qui me fit rire et je ne pus m'empêcher d'embrasser sa joue.

\- Je t'avais prévenue. Lui murmurais-je.

\- Mais attendez. Fit la brune.

Je m'écartais légèrement de Clarke pour pouvoir observer son amie. Le visage d'Emori avait perdu le sourire qui le décorait. Elle arborait désormais une mine de... dégout ?

\- Ne me dites pas que vous avez des choses pas très catholique alors que nous étions ici.

Je regardais Clarke, qui fit de même, et nous partions toutes deux dans un fou rire. Je ne saurais expliquer le pourquoi de cela, mais je pouvais dire que c'était bon. C'était bon de rire à gorge déployée avec la fille que j'aimais.  
Emori regardait Harper et la questionnait du regard. Ce à quoi la grande blonde répondit par un haussement d'épaule, étant également larguée.

\- Euh, Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ce fou rire pour une affirmation...

Je tentais de me calmer alors que Clarke riait toujours. Elle venait se cacher contre mon cou tandis que je venais essuyer mes larmes.

\- Je t'assure, Emori. Malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Clarke, il ne s'est rien passé.

Clarke s'arrêtait soudainement de rire. Elle relevait la tête vers moi. Elle n'avait plus de sourire et son mascara avait légèrement coulé.

\- Bah alors Clarke, continuait Emori, tu as honte de ton côté animal ?

C'est alors que la brune se mit à faire quelques bruits d'animaux sous le regard amusé d'Harper et du mien.

\- Très drôle ahah. Fit Clarke avant de se lever.

\- Oh on plaisante! Clarke ! Répliqua Emori tout en riant.

Clarke l'ignora délibérément, faussement blessée avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

\- Hey bien Lexa, tu nous l'a métamorphosé! Dit Harper en regardant Clarke partir.

\- Comment ça ? Demandais-je en reprenant ma guitare.

\- Maintenant elle aime les femmes, elle fait des déclarations à l'eau de rose et qui put la guimauve et enfin elle est devenue Sainte Nitouche! Me répond Emori.

\- Je vous attends vous savez ? Cria ma petite amie depuis la cuisine.

\- On sait! Fit Harper. C'est fait exprès!

Nous rions toutes trois avant de rapidement nous calmées. Elles finirent par regarder leur bière tandis que je raccordais une nouvelle fois ma guitare.

\- Si vous voulez savoir. Commençais-je.

Les filles relevèrent leur tête vers moi.

\- Elle n'est pas du tout prude en privé. Elle est même très entreprenante. Dis-je en chuchotant.

Harper et Emori se regardaient une nouvelle fois avant de rire discrètement. Chose inutile puisque Clarke revint à ce moment précis dans le séjour. Elle me regardait, comme blasée, en tenant deux bières dans sa main.

\- Je t'ai entendu... Fit-elle à mon adresse.

\- Je sais ma belle. Répliquais-je d'un ton moqueur.

Clarke fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel, sans pour autant caché un petit sourire. Elle vint m'embrasser furtivement avant de s'installer sur le canapé, près des autres filles.  
Je l'observais à la dérober en jouant un morceau plutôt doux et lent avec ma guitare.

La fin de soirée se terminait dans cette bonne humeur et en chanson. Emori et Harper n'arrêtèrent pas d'embêter Clarke avec certaines anecdotes plus que croustillantes. C'était vraiment amusant à voir. Mais le plus beau dans tout ça, c'était de voir leur complicité. Elles étaient adorables ensemble et solidaires tel 3 Mousquetaires. Le rire de Clarke n'arrêtait pas de résonner dans l'appartement. Si mon cœur pouvait fondre à chaque fois que j'entendais ce son mélodieux, vous devinez facilement dans quel état il serait.

Malheureusement, il se faisait tard. Ce qui signifiait que nous devions mettre fin à notre petite soirée. Clarke et moi même raccompagnons donc nos invités jusqu'à l'entrée.

\- Un taxi vous attend en bas. Dis-je en rangeant mon téléphone dans ma poche.

Tout le monde me regardait étrangement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je.

Emori se tournait doucement vers Clarke.

\- Je t'envie tout d'un coup. Fit-elle.

Cela fit rire ma petite amie qui vint doucement se blottir à moi pour m'embrasser la joue.

\- Bon et bien, merci pour cette soirée! Déclara Harper en nous regardant.

Cette dernière arborait un sourire triste mais tentait de le cacher. En vain puisque ma petite blonde s'éloignait de moi pour pouvoir prendre son amie dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'as pas à nous remercier... Murmura Clarke. Revenez quand vous voulez. Du moins, quand vous voulez dans la semaine.

Je souris en les voyant avant de me tourner vers Emori qui s'approchait de moi.

\- À la prochaine Woods!

\- Ravie de t'avoir rencontré! Fis-je en lui tendant ma main.

Emori s'arrêtait devant et l'observait quelques secondes. Un fin sourire apparu sur son visage. Emori attrapa ma main et me tire à elle pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je suis dans un premier temps gênée mais accepte son étreinte.

\- Merci... Me chuchote t-elle.

\- Oh mais il n'y a pas de qu- Emori m'interromps.

\- Merci de la rendre si heureuse. Reprit-elle.

Je compris alors qu'elle ne me remerciait par pour la soirée mais pour Clarke. Mon regard déviait rapidement vers cette dernière. Elle m'observait avec Harper et un radieux sourire décorait son visage. Je n'ai jamais vu Clarke autant sourire.  
C'était magnifique à voir.

Des papillons refont surface dans mon estomac. C'était fou à quel point elle avait de l'effet sur moi. Un sourire et j'étais immédiatement hypnotisée par elle.  
Mais le plus fou dans tout cela, c'est que j'aimais quand elle avait le contrôle de moi-même. Ressentir toutes ces émotions qu'elle seule pouvait me faire ressentir.

Emori reculait et m'adressait un sourire reconnaissant avant de venir prendre Clarke dans ses bras.  
Je me retournais vers Harper et je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais la prendre dans mes bras. Elle avait quand même mentionner qu'elle serait prête à m'embrasser et que j'avais des allures de Christian Grey!

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire amusé avant qu'elle n'ouvre ses bras.  
Grillé Woods.

\- Je sais ce que tu dois penser. Non je ne mords pas et promis je ne te sauterais pas dessus. Ironisa t-elle.

Je ris légèrement avant de venir accepter son étreinte. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous séparons et je regardais Harper.

\- N'hésite pas à me recontacter pour quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? Fis-je.  
Que se soit pour des projets pros ou même des soirées entre filles. Vous pourriez mêmes venir nous rendre visite à San Francisco! Tout sera a mes fraies.

\- Merci mais, je ne peux pas accepter...

\- Harper... As tu remarqué le merveilleux sourire qui décore ton visage depuis le début de la soirée ? Celui d'Emori et également celui de Clarke.

Ses yeux passait sur le visage des filles qui étaient derrière moi. Son visage, qui était précédemment légèrement crispé, s'adoucit avant que ses yeux ne reviennent sur moi.

\- Vous vous êtes manqué, cela se voit. Et puis qui refuse un voyage sur la côte Ouest ?! Les plages, les nombreux bars...

C'est à ce moment précis que quelqu'un sauta sur mon dos. Je reconnu immédiatement l'odeur de Clarke qui enroula ses bras autour de mon cou pour se maintenir sur mon dos.

\- Ça parle de bar là ! T'as pas intérêt à l'inviter à boire un verre, Harper! Sinon je te tire les cheveux! Fit elle, en la pointant du doigt tel un enfant.

Tout le monde se mit une nouvelle fois à rire.

\- L'alcool ne fait effet que maintenant à ce que je vois ! Se moqua Harper.

\- Non ! Enfin si un peu... Mais pas touche à ma copine ! Dit ma petite amie en collant sa joue à la mienne.

Je souris et ferme quelques instants, profitant du contact. Un petit « Awn » se fit entendre de la part des deux autres filles. Je rouvris les yeux et les regardais.

\- Elle fait son intéressante. Elle fait ça juste parce que vous êtes la. Chuchotais-je. D'habitude elle n'est pas aussi collante.

Clarke décolla sa joue de la mienne avant de me regarder, sous les rire de ses amies.  
Son sourire avait disparu.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je innocente.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se fit couper par Emori.

\- Bon et bien on va y aller! Un taxi nous attend! Fit cette dernière en ouvrant la porte.

Clarke descendit de mon dos avant de s'approcher de la porte.

\- Je les accompagne jusqu'en bas. Dit-elle en sortant, sans me regarder.

\- Euh, okay... Répondis-je

Je fronçais les sourcil en la fixant avant de regarder Harper et Emori.

\- Hâte de vous revoir les filles !

\- De même Lexa ! Dit Emori en sortant.

\- Encore merci! Fit Harper en suivant Emori et ma petite amie.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi. Rentrez bien !

Après un dernier signe de la main, elles s'éloignèrent avec Clarke. Je refermais donc la porte avant de filer dans la chambre. Je soufflais légèrement, épuisée avant de mettre un jogging, qui me sert de pyjama, et une simple brassière de sport comme haut.  
Je me brossais les dents quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Je pouvais entendre les pas de ma petite amie dans l'appartement. Je fermais les yeux et essayais de visualiser ses moindres faits et gestes et son expression du visage. Avait-elle un petit sourire rêveur sur les lèvres ou au contraire, une mine fatiguée et baillait ?  
Je me rinçais rapidement la bouche avant de détaché mes cheveux, qui étaient relevés dans un chignon négligé.

Quand j'entrais dans la chambre, je découvrais que Clarke était sous la couverture, les yeux fermés, le corps tourné vers son côté du lit.  
Je compris immédiatement la raison de son comportement et vins m'assoir en tailleur, juste à côté de l'endroit où sont supposés être ses pieds.

\- Tu me fais la tête.

Aucune réponse. Je soupire légèrement et vins passer une de mes mains sous la couverture et lui pinçais le pied.  
Elle grogna en l'agitant sans pour autant ouvrir ses yeux.

\- Je prends ton silence pour une affirmation.

\- Laisse moi. Souffle t-elle.

\- Puis-je au moins savoir la raison pour laquelle tu boude ?

\- Non.

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de venir m'allonger. Mais quand je vins près d'elle, elle eut un movement de recule et s'éloignait aussi tôt de moi.

Je venais poser une main sur sa hanche mais elle vint rapidement la retirer.  
Je m'écartais donc d'elle et regardais le plafond.

\- Okay... Fis-je, définitivement désespérée.

Seule la lumière qui était de mon côté du lit éclairait la chambre. Des formes étranges étaient dessinées sur le plafond, les ombres déformées des objects présent dans la chambre. Je jouais distraitement de mes mains et bougeais frénétiquement ma jambe.

\- Arrête. Se plaint Clarke qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

\- Hum... Fis-je avant de me tourner vers mon côté du lit.

Je soufflais longuement et mis à penser.  
Penser à un tas de chose en même temps.

Je restais plusieurs minutes ainsi, à tenter de m'endormir. En vain.  
Je regardais de nombreuse fois l'heure. Il était désormais 23h30 passés.

Mince, suis-je vraiment en train de faire une insomnie ? J'étais épuisée mais ne voulais pas dormir. Mon corps devait bouger et mon cerveau penser.  
Je ne saurais vous dire si c'est à cause du stress pour l'Assemblé Générale de demain ou alors à cause de ma situation avec Clarke.

Mille et une pensée traversait mon esprit. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je décide alors de me lever du lit et d'aller dans le séjour.  
Je n'allumais aucune lampe, n'ayant que comme source de lumière la Lune.  
Je commençais alors à faire les cent pas. Mes mains tremblaient et mon corps était chaud, brûlant. Mes pas étaient de plus en plus rapides et cela devennait rapidement insuffisant. Je me mis alors à sautiller sur place. Cela devenait également insuffisant. Mon souffle devint plus court.

Je m'apprêtais donc à ouvrir la baie vitrée quand je me figeai devant la splendeur de la Lune. C'est une énorme et magnifique pleine Lune qui s'offrait à moi.  
La Pleine Lune a toujours eu un effet étrange sur moi. Je me sentais différente.  
Pour se moquer de moi, Lincoln me répétait souvent que j'étais née lors d'une nuit de pleine Lune. Raven rajoutait même que j'étais una « Hija de la Luna ».  
( NDA: Clin d'œil à la musique 🙊)

D'un coup, je me mis à pousser le canapé ainsi que la table basse afin d'avoir plus de place. Une fois tout prêt, je me mis au milieu de l'espace que je venais de créer et sautillait sur place, me balançant d'une jambe à l'autre. Soudain, je me mis à faire des uppercuts et autres coups. Je donnais des coups de pied dans les coussins qui jonchaient le sol. Je montais et descendais de la table basse avant de reprendre des enchainements de coups.  
J'avais besoin de bouger, d'évacuer, de me fatiguer pour de bon.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

La voix de ma petite amie combinée à l'allumage des lumières me fit sursauter et par je ne sais qu'elle façon, je me retrouve au sol. Je secouais rapidement la tête et me retournais vers Clarke.

Ma respiration était lourde et je mourrais de chaud. Je tremblais telle une feuille.  
J'avais perdu tout contrôle de mon corps.

Clarke observait longuement le salon avant de poser ses yeux perçant sur moi. Il m'était impossible de décrire ses iris bleus. Plusieurs émotions s'entremêlaient et s'affrontaient.

\- Lexa...

Clarke fit le tour du canapé afin de me rejoindre. D'un mouvement fluide et rapide, je me relevais. Et pour je ne sais quelle raison, je me mis en position de défense, comme si mon corps, mon esprit pensait que Clarke me voulait du mal. Chose qui est totalement fausse. Elle ne ferait du mal à une mouche.

\- Laisse moi t'aider... Chuchote t-elle.

\- Recule, Clarke. Ordonnais-je en reculant petit à petit.

Ma voix était étrangement tremblante et avait perdu quelques octaves.

\- Lexa, s'il te plait...

Clarke fit encore quelque pas tandis que je reculais une énième fois. Je perdus tout ma crédibilité lorsque j'heurtai le canapé et que je me retrouvais une nouvelle dois par terre.  
Ma tête cogna contre le sol ce qui m'empêcha de me relever immédiatement. Clarke ne perdit pas de temps et se jeta sur moi. La blonde s'assit à califourchon et prit mes deux poignets qu'elle plquait au sol.

Je découvert une force que je ne connaissais pas chez ma petite amie. Je me débattais de toute mes forces. En vain, j'étais épuisée, mon corps était à deux doigts de me lâcher.

\- Lâche moi ! Exigeais-je.

\- Non ! Répliqua t-elle.

\- Clarke !

\- Lexa !

Je cherchais du regard un moyen de la repousser, mais rien ne me saute au yeux.  
Je reposais donc mes yeux sur son visage et je recroisais donc ses prunelles sombres. Le visage de Clarke était fermé et ses sourcils froncés.

\- Calme toi, reprend t-elle. Je t'en pris...

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots.  
Que suis-je en train de faire ? Je refermais les yeux, me concentrant sur Clarke et uniquement sur Clarke. À chaque détails de son visage, l'emplacement de chaque grins de beauté à cet endroit mais aussi sur son corps.  
Ma respiration reprit un rythme convenable après quelques minutes, néanmoins, mon cœur battait à une allure folle.

Je rouvrais les yeux et observais le visage de ma petite amie qui s'était soudainement adoucit.

La crise était-elle fini ? Peut être mais j'avais toujours une certaine méfiance.  
J'avais peur de moi-même, c'est un fait.  
J'avais la capacité de m'infliger certaines choses sans aucunes peurs, aucunes craintes.  
C'est cela qui m'effrayais le plus.  
Je n'avais aucunes limites...

Soudainement, je sentis la pression, qu'exerçait Clarke au niveau de mes poignets, devenir moins importante.  
Ma petite amie se redressait, sans pour autant se relever de sur moi.  
Je me redressais délicatement, essayant de réaliser ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

\- Ça va mieux ? Murmure t-elle.

\- Je...

Je me perdus immédiatement dans l'océan bleus qu'était le regard de ma petite amie.  
Soudain, je sentis ma vision se brouiller et des gouttes coulés le long de mes joues.  
Clarke vint enrouler ses bras autours de ma nuque et me serra doucement à elle.  
Je mis du temps à comprendre ce qui se passait et à venir accepter l'étreinte de ma petite amie.

Je pouvais sentir ses mains monter doucement dans mes cheveux et son souffle chaud près de mon oreille. J'avais à présent les yeux fermés et Clarke me murmurais des choses. Choses que je ne compris pas.

Sa douce voix paraissait de plus en plus lointaine jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaissent complètement.

Je ne pouvait plus bouger. Étais-je morte ?  
Non impossible, je pouvais sentir ma poitrine monter et descendre au rythme de ma respiration très lente.  
J'étais consciente mais totalement déconnectée de mon corps. Je n'arrivais même plus à bouger mes doigts. Je n'avais aucun contrôl, aucun pouvoir. C'est comme si on avait arraché mon esprit de mon corps et qu'on l'avait posé là, juste à côté de cette chose inanimée. Car oui, je pouvais me voir, me visualiser. J'étais allongée, au bon milieu du séjour. Mes yeux étaient clos et mon corps d'un blanc cadavérique. Cela faisait peur à voir.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir et la seule lumière de la pièce m'éclairait moi et moi seule.

\- Lex... Lexa!

Je m'appelais pour me réveillé, en vain.  
C'est étrange. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Mon corps inanimé, posé au milieu d'une pièce sombre et mon esprit qui tente de me ramener à la vie.  
Oui, j'ai déjà vu cette scène.

Mon prénom résonna encore dans la pièce mais ce n'étais pas ma voix. C'était une voix douce, pure et familière. Une voix que je reconnaitrais parmi mille autres.

Clarke...

Une sensation de fraicheur prit la totalité de mon visage, un liquide pénétra dans mes narine et mon souffle fit instantanément coupé. Par réflexe, je me redressais et observait la pièce, essoufflée.  
Clarke se tenait devant moi, le visage déformé par la panique et tenait un verre dans ses mains. Je nettoyais rapidement mon visage de mes mains et comprenait que de l'eau, que Clarke m'avait probablement jeté, y coulait.

\- Bordel Lex' ! Fit Clarke.

Ma petite amie posait précipitamment le verre par terre avant de s'agenouiller et de me prendre dans ses bras. Elle me serra tellement fort à elle que je fus obligée de me retenir d'un bras pour ne pas basculer en arrière.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! Dit-elle en reculant et en prenant mon visage en coupe.

Qu'avais-je fais pour l'effrayer autant ?  
Je pouvais sentir ses mains tremblées.

\- Qu- Que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je, en ayant le souffle court.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Je secouais la tête afin de répondre négativement à sa question.

\- Tu t'es évanouie après avoir fait une espèce de crise.

\- Une crise ? Répétais-je, une nouvelle fois confuse.

\- Oui. Tu as bougé tout les meubles et as commencé à donner des coups, à sautiller par tout. Puis tu as arrêté quand je suis apparue et je t'ai pris dans mes bras. C'est alors que tu ne me répondais plus et j'ai compris que tu t'étais évanouie...

\- Owh... Fis-je.

Je regardais autour de moi et me souvins de tout lorsque je découvrais le nouvel emplacement du canapé. Je déglutis avant de reposer mon regard sur Clarke. Ma blonde paraissait toujours aussi terrifiée, mais moins que précédemment. La boule dans mon ventre, présente un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, se reforma immédiatement.  
Je glissais alors une main dans le dos de Clarke. Je pus la voir se mordre la joue, comme si elle se retenait d'une chose. Je pus lire soudainement de la colère dans ses yeux.

De la colère envers moi ? Je ne sais pas...  
Quoi qu'il en soit, je la tirais doucement à moi afin de la prendre dans mes bras. J'embrassais sa joue avant d'un peu plus serrer l'étreinte. Clarke mit du temps avant de l'accepter. Beaucoup de temps. Mais après un soupire las, elle finit par encercler ma nuque de ses bras, et plonger son visage dans mon cou.

\- Je suis désolée... Murmurais-je en caressant son dos dans un geste doux et réconfortant.

-Chut...

Je pus sentir ses lèvres frôler ma peau avant qu'elle ne relève la tête.

\- On devrait sûrement aller se coucher...

J'acquiesçais de la tête tandis que Clarke s'éloignait de moi avant de se relever.  
Elle me tendis ses mains pour m'aider à me relever, ce que j'acceptais bien évidement.  
Mais une fois sur mes deux jambes, mon malaise revint et je fus obligée de m'appuyer sur mes genoux pour reprendre mes esprits.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

\- Non, non... Faut juste que-

J'avais une nouvelle fois le souffle court. J'avais l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Mon corps était, cette fois ci, à bout. Je le savais. Mais je lui en demandais toujours plus.

\- Enfaite j'aurais besoin d'aide...

C'est ainsi que Clarke s'approchais de moi, enroula un bras autour de ma taille et m'aidais à marcher jusque dans la chambre.  
Elle m'aidais à m'allonger sur le lit avant de venir s'assoir à côté.

\- Lexa ?

Je tournais doucement la tête vers ma petite amie.

\- Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? Demande t-elle en venant poser sa main sur mon front. Merde, tu es brûlante.

Je me relevais immédiatement afin de m'éloigner d'elle.

\- Hey, calme toi. J'ai pris mes médicaments, je ne risque rien pour l'instant.

\- Pour l'instant seulement ?

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant de venir attraper ma main.

\- Je ne risque rien, promis. Répond t-elle posément.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de revenir à ma place initiale. Clarke vint s'allonger près de moi. Elle gardait sa tête surélevée grâce à son bras tandis qu'elle venait dessiner les traits de mon ventre. Quant à moi, j'observais encore une fois le merveilleux plafond de la chambre. Remarquez l'ironie dans cette phrase.

\- Parle moi... Commence Clarke.

\- De quoi veux tu que je te parle ?

\- De ce qui vient de se passer.

Je me mordais la joue, ne voulant répondre.  
Qu'allais-je lui dire après tout ? Que j'ai paniqué ? Que j'ai peur de ce qui m'attend ? Que j'ai fait une mini séance de boxe pour pouvoir me défouler mais ça n'a visiblement pas marcher. Que pendant mon malaise, je me suis visualisée à moitié morte ? Que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça et que la dernière fois qu'une crise comme cela m'est arrivée, je me suis retrouvée dans un hôpital pour fou ?

Je ne pouvais pas. Ça ne l'effraie que d'avantage et c'est bien la dernière chose que je veux. Que Clarke ai peur de moi...

Ma petite amie posa sa main, précédemment sur mon ventre, sur ma joue et tourna délicatement sa tête vers moi pour m'obliger à la regarder.

\- Je ne vais pas te forcer à m'en parler. Je ne sais quel diable te hante en ce moment. Tu dois sûrement le régler seule mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là si tu veux te confier. Je le serais toujours...

Son pouce caressait ma joue d'un geste tendre et réconfortant. Clarke vint ensuite capturer mes lèvres. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent et une sensation familière s'emparait de mon ventre. Le baisé était doux et sincère.  
Tout ce que j'avais besoin à ce moment précis.

Elle finit par rompre le baisé et par m'observer. Un fin sourire se dessinait sur mon visage, chose que ma copine ne comprit pas.

\- Pourquoi ce sourire ? Me demande t-elle.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu n'es pas collante.  
Tu es seulement gentille et aimante.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel sans pour autant cacher le sourire que formait ses lèvres. Elle vint s'allonger de la même façon que moi, le regard tourné vers le plafond. C'est à mon tour de me tourner doucement vers elle pour l'observer.

\- Donc tu savais.

\- La raison pour laquelle tu me faisais la tête ? Oui, je la connaissais. Dis-je légèrement amusée.

\- Et c'est à cause de moi que tu.. Demande t-elle hésitante.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Clarke.

\- Est-ce vrai ?

Clarke tournais son regard vers moi. En réalité, je ne savais pas qu'elle me faisait la tête pour lui avoir dit cela. Mais, je dois avouer que ça à peut être déclencher ma crise. Je déteste cette sensation. Se sentir rejeter par la personne que l'on chérit le plus au monde. Se sentir ignorer alors qu'on a besoin d'attention. Parce que oui, j'avais besoin de son attention. Il m'était vitale.  
Je me nourris de son amour.  
Alors si elle s'intéressait à quelqu'un d'autre, je serais finie.

\- C'est vrai, promis.

Un fin sourire vins une nouvelle fois décoré son visage et elle vint embrasser ma joue.  
Je vins me lover à ma petite amie, collant ma joue sur son épaule et enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille.  
Son rire se fit entendre alors qu'elle caressa doucement mon dos nu.

\- Merci Clarke. Murmurais-je en fermant les yeux.

\- Pour ? Demande t-elle en dessinant avec ses doigts, la partie visible de mon tatouage.

\- Merci d'être toi.

Elle s'arrêta de faire tout mouvement. J'eus peur jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne embrasser le haut de mon crâne.

\- Je t'aime L'. Se moqua ma blonde.

\- Ça, je le sais déjà C'. Répondis-je immédiatement.

J'entendis son petit rire résonner une nouvelle fois avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses caresse.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Clarke.

Clarke était tout simplement incroyable. Elle était capable de me transporter loin de mes problèmes, de les oublier. C'est étrange, mais j'ai l'impression d'être une autre personne avec elle. D'être une personne nouvelle, évoluée et surtout plus libre. Elle est le grain de folie qui manquait dans ma vie. Elle est mon oxygène mais surtout, cette personne avec qui je vois mon avenir.

C'est à cela que je pensais à ce moment précis. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je ne réussisse à rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

De quoi sera constituée ma vie aux cotés de cette magnifique blonde ?  
Clarke tenait à présent mon cœur entre ses mains. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas, il était en sécurité dans les bras de la femme que j'aimais. J'ai confiance en elle mais également à l'amour qu'elle me portait. Je sais que ce ne sera pas simple, mais je me battrai pour.

Je me battrai pour elle et surtout, pour nous.

* * *

 **Alors qu'avez vous penser de ce chapitre ?**

 **J'essaie de revenir la semaine prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre mais je ne vous promet rien étant en pleine semaine d'examens.. ou alors tous comme aujourd'hui je ferais ma publication le dimanche pour ne pas vous faire attendre une semaine supplémentaire :)**

 **Alors que va t'-il se passer dans le suite ?**

 **= Lexa va t-elle dévoilé un peu plus sur son passé à Clarke ?**  
 **= Comment va se comporter Lexa durant l'Assemblé Générale ?**  
 **= Nouvelle crise ?**

 **Et bien je vous dis à très vite pour le savoir ahah, bonne fin de Week-end à tous !**

 **TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21: Première partie**

 **Holà ! De retour avec un nouveau chapitre en ce dimanche avec… beaucoup de mots ! Plus de 25 000 mots alors installez vous bien, une longue lecture vous attends et encore vous n'avez rien vu puisque pour petite information ce chapitre ne faisait pas 25 000 mots normalement mais plus de 50000 ! Mais le site n'a pas voulu que je publie un aussi gros chapitre ahah :)**

 **J'espère en tous cas qu'il vous plaira et attends vos impression avec impatience !**

 **On arrive doucement a la fin de cette histoire mais êtes vous réellement prêts à la connaître..?**

 **L'histoire et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas (Lisonic1)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **~ PDV Clarke ~**

Des petits bruits me réveillèrent de bon matin.  
Je soupirais avant de chercher le corps de ma petite amie près de moi. En vai, je ne trouvais qu'une place vide et froide. Je frottais doucement mes yeux avant de les ouvrir.

Lexa était devant le miroir, posée juste en face du lit, et semblait avoir du mal à fermer sa chemise. De la où j'étais, je pouvais voir ses mains tremblantes. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge et vis qu'il était vraiment tôt. Au alentour de sept heures plus précisément.

\- Merde ! Fit discrètement ma petite amie.

Je reposais mon regard sur elle. Lexa retirait la chemise qu'elle avait sur elle et se mit à chercher une autre dans sa valise.  
Elle portait une jupe droite noir qui lui moulait parfaitement les fesses. Elle ne portait que son soutient-gorge en attendant de trouver un autre haut. Je la voyais s'énervé en ne trouvant rien qui ne lui plaise réellement.

\- Tu devrais enlever cette jupe. Dis-je soudainement.

Lexa sursauta, lui ayant fait peur. Elle finit par se retourner vers moi et son visage, précédemment crispé, s'adoucit.

\- Hey.. Je t'ai réveillé ? Me demande t-elle en se relevant.

Lexa s'approcha du lit avant de s'y assoir.

\- Oui, mais je te pardonne. Assurais-je en l'observant.

Lexa avait ses cheveux détachés mais quelques mèches étaient tirés en arrière en forme de tresse. Cela lui allait divinement bien.

\- Tu devrais mettre ta robe blanche. Ça irait parfaitement avec ta coiffure.

\- Quelle robe blanche ? Me demande t-elle, visiblement confuse.

\- Tu sais, la robe blanche évasée avec les lignes horizontales un peu transparente.

Son expression du visage ne changeait pas, ne voyant absolument pas de quel vêtement je voulais parler.

\- Mais si tu sais de quelle robe il s'agit. Je t'ai vu la mettre dans ta valise en plus.

Je me levais et me dirigeait vers cette dernière et fouillait dedans. Après quelques seconde, je trouvais l'objet de mes pensées et la montrait à ma petite amie.

\- Celle-ci ? Fit Lexa en observant la robe.

\- Ouep! Elle te va merveilleusement bien.

Le regard de Lexa passait plusieurs fois de moi à la robe.

\- Bon okay.

Lexa s'approchait de moi, prit la robe avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain.  
Je vins m'assoir sur le lit et l'attendus patiemment.

Ma belle brune fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard et je fus tout simplement foudroyée par sa beauté. Ses fines jambes étaient parfaitement misent en valeur, se blanc coton se marinait très bien avec sa peau halé. Je déglutis légèrement en la voyant s'approcher de moi.

\- Peux tu fermer la robe s'il te plait ? J'ai du mal à atteindre la fermeture.

\- Oui bien sûr! Dis-je maladroitement avant de me relever.

Lexa s'approchait du miroir et mit tout ses cheveux d'un côté pour me donner accès à son dos. J'observais une dernière fois en détail son tatouage avant de remonter la fermeture de la robe.

\- Voilà ma belle. Dis-je en observant ma petite amie.

Lexa fixait son reflet en détail mais ne paraissait pas satisfaite.

\- On voit beaucoup trop mon tatouage.

Ma petite amie vint passer sa main sur son bras pour venir tracer le contour de son magnifique tatouage.

\- Ils ne vont pas aimer ça. Reprend t-elle.

\- Qui sont « ils » ? Demandais-je en regardant son reflet par dessus son épaule.

\- Toutes les personnes présentent à l'Assemblé Générale. Ils ne vont pas trouver ça professionnel.

\- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça. Ils ne devraient pas te juger juste pour un tattoo. Dis-je en passant mes doigts dessus.

Je venais doucement coller ma poitrine à son dos et caressait son bras. Mon autre main se posait au niveau de sa taille avant de doucement glisser vers son ventre.

\- C'est juste un petit plus, ne te rendant que plus magnifique, juste pour accentuer ta beauté. Ça ne te définit pas, Lexa. Alors ne t'en fait pas.

Je concluais mes propos en venant embrasser l'épaule de ma petite amie. Un fin sourire apparu sur son visage avant de disparaitre dans la seconde qui suivait.

Lexa était préoccupée, cela se sentait et cela se voyait. Ma brune ne quittait son corps des yeux avant de revenir sur son visage. Elle avait une mine fatiguée et de petite cernes sous les yeux. Après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer, cela se comprenait...

Lexa n'avais fait que des cauchemars. Elle avait été transpirante et n'arrêtait pas de gigoter.  
Je dus plusieurs fois la réveiller pour la calmer.  
Elle fixait ses yeux émeraudes et une petite ride se formait entre ses deux sourcils.

\- Lex' ? Parle moi...

\- C'est fou à quel point je peux lui ressembler. Fit-elle.

\- Ressembler à qui ? Demandais-je, étant complètement larguée.

Ses yeux quittais son visage pour les poser sur mon reflet.

\- À ma mère. Répond t-elle.

\- Owh...

Je ne savais pas comment répondre. Après tout, je ne connaissais rien d'elle, jamais je n'avais vu son visage. Je ne pouvais donc pas me prononcer sur ce sujet.

Que feriez vous à ma place ?

Lexa se détacha de mon étreinte avant de s'approcher de quelques pas vers le miroir.  
Je déglutis légèrement en faisant de même, me plaçant juste à côté d'elle. Lexa jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, chose qui lui est inhabituelle et qui est plutôt tiré de ma personnalité.

\- Mêmes cheveux bruns, longs et ondulés. Même teint hâlé. Mêmes traits de visage. Même bouche charnue. Même yeux vert. Même allure... Nous sommes les mêmes physiquement parlant. Mais moralement, nous sommes deux opposées.

Je me mordais discrètement la joue. Je me sentais tellement faible, tellement impuissante devant le mal être de ma petite amie. Je déteste la voir ainsi...

\- J'aimerais tant la ressembler. Reprend t-elle.  
Être simple comme elle, aimer la vie comme elle l'a fait. Être si patiente et à la fois vive et pleine de vie. Devenir comme la femme qu'elle était... Mais décidément c'est perdue d'avance. Je suis le même chemin que mon père bien aimé. Ria t-elle sarcastiquement.

\- Okay stop!

Je me plaçais devant Lexa en mettant mes mains sur ses épaules.

\- Je n'en peux plus de t'entendre dire que tu es finie ou alors que tu es une raté ! C'est faux et tu le sais très bien !

\- Tu es aveugle Clarke, regarde la calamité avec laquelle tu es en couple. Ça te tue de m'aimer et de m'attendre à chaque fois, ce sont tes paroles. Je suis un aimant à problèmes et tu le sais parfaitement. Déclare t-elle en haussant le ton.

J'eus un léger mouvement de recule. Est-elle vraiment en train de retourner la « déclaration » de la veille contre moi ?

\- On ne parle pas de nous, Lexa, mais bel et bien de ton manque de confiance. Dis-je plus posément.

Lexa ria jaune avant de s'éloigner du miroir et d'aller fouiller dans sa valise. Elle y sortit une paire de bottine puis alla s'installer sur le lit. Elle les enfila sans me regarder. Elle m'ignora complètement.

Mince, que lui arrivait-elle ?

\- Tu vas vraiment m'ignorer ?

Lexa ne me répondu pas. D'accord, elle me faisait définitivement la tête. Je soupirais et m'approchais d'elle pour tenter de lui parler mais Lexa se leva immédiatement.

\- Je dois y aller. Déclare t-elle, nonchalamment en s'approchant de la porte.

Dans une impulsion, je me mis à courir vers la porte et la refermais rapidement. Lexa me regardais d'un air blasé. Mais elle ignorait que j'étais également lassée de son comportement puéril.

\- Tu ne partiras pas d'ici tant qu'on aura pas parlé.

\- Nyko m'attend.

\- Je m'en contre fiche !

\- Clarke. Dit-elle sévèrement.

\- Lexa. Fis-je de même.

\- Écarte toi de suite.

\- Non ! Tu fuis la situation au lieu de lui faire face !

Je vis sa mâchoire se serrer à de multiple reprises.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Lexa... J'ai pas envie qu'on se quitte alors que-

Cette dernière me coupa la parole.

\- Merde ! Cria t-elle avant de foutre un coup dans la porte derrière moi.

Un coup qui frôla mon oreille gauche et qui me fit sursauter. Lexa avait à présent les larmes aux yeux et tremblait une nouvelle fois.

\- Tout le monde à besoin de moi! « Lexa par ici ! », « Lexa par là ! ». J'aimerais aider tout le monde mais c'est impossible ! J'aimerais satisfaire tout le monde, mais je n'y arrive pas, Clarke..

La sincérité que je voyais dans ses yeux vert me foudroya de plein fouet. Je me sentais affreusement mal. Mal de ne pas avoir remarqué plutôt la détresse de Lexa.

\- J'arrive pas à supporter toute cette pression. C'est trop pour moi, j'étouffe et je me noie. J'ai peur, j'angoisse, je panique. J'essaye de paraitre forte mais j'ai mes failles...

Sa voix tremblait aussi. Je ne remarquais que maintenant que Lexa avait une main posé au niveau de ma taille et tenait fermement mon t-shirt. Une boule se forma dans ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire, sans tenter de la calmer. Je devais agir...

Je posais donc doucement mes mains sur ses épaule, pour commencer. Lexa les observa mais ne dit rien en reposant son regard sur mon visage. C'est alors que je les dirigeais doucement vers sa nuque, remontant doucement vers ses joues. De là, je les caressais délicatement à l'aide de mes pouces. Lexa fermait faiblement les yeux et sa poitrine descendait et remontait plus lentement. Je savais qu'elle aimait ce geste.  
Cela l'apaisait, la détendait.

\- Tu n'es pas parfaite. Je le sais et personne ne l'est d'ailleurs. On ne peut qu'être la meilleure version de soit même. Alors soit la meilleure version de toi même, Lexa.

Ma petite amie paraissait plus calme et rouvrit ses yeux. Le vert de ses iris était à tomber par terre. Il était très clair, on jurerait presque qu'il virait au bleu. C'était fou mais surtout merveilleux à voir.

\- Soit ton propre model. Soufflais-je.

Lexa releva le menton et se redressa délicatement. Elle lâcha peu à peu mon t-shirt.

\- Soit strict ou cool. Sérieuse ou un peu fofolle. Stoïque ou forte avec quelques failles. Choisis d'être la personne que tu veux être. Ignore les regards des autres. Soit Lexa Woods au naturel. Ma Lexa.

D'un coup, une lueur d'espoir s'illumina dans ses yeux. Lexa vint doucement coller son corps au mien, faisant heurter mon dos contre la porte au passage. Je tirais doucement son visage à moi avant de venir coller son front au mien. Sa mâchoire se détendait et ses lèvres tremblaient.

Lexa avait peur. Voilà pourquoi elle suragissait de la sorte. Elle avait peur de ce qui l'attendait.

\- Ça va aller. Chuchotais-je en caressant doucement sa nuque.

\- Comment peux tu en être si sûre ?

\- Parce que je crois en toi, Lex'.  
Tu es talentueuse et pleine de ressources.  
Tu vas assurer.

Lexa referma ses yeux et se laisser aller contre moi. Ses mains glissèrent dans mon dos et sa poitrine se colla à la mienne. Elle semblait réfléchir, son visage se crispa.  
Son souffle chaud caressa ma peau et je me retenus de frissonner.

\- Clarke ?..

Je reculais légèrement la tête pour pouvoir l'observer. Lexa avait réouvert ses yeux et je pus lire de la peur. Mais d'où venait-elle ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi. Ne me laisse pas, je t'en pris...

Sa voix se brisa et ses yeux s'embuèrent immédiatement.

Je n'avais jamais vu Lexa aussi faible, aussi désarmée. C'était une première pour moi. Mais c'est aussi pour cela que je l'aimais. Elle n'avait pas peur de me montrer chaque partie d'elle. La Lexa forte et charismatique comme la Lexa faible et perdue. Elle avait assez confiance en moi pour me montrer ses larmes et tout le monde sait à quel point c'est rares. Lexa détestait se sentir faible. C'était inimaginable de pleurer en public ou même devant nos amis. Elle avait une grande fierté et un égo un peu surdimensionné. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Elle a grandi avec cette idéologie d'être irréprochable, d'être parfaite. Bien évidement, c'est chose impossible. Mais Lexa ne le comprenait pas. Elle était obstinée et surtout, une vraie tête de mule. Ma petite amie détestait ne pas satisfaire les gens. Une personne normale aurait ignoré la chose, mais Lexa se sentait coupable et s'apitoyait sur son sort. C'est une nerveuse, et j'ai peur que ce défaut finisse par ce retourner contre elle...

\- Je ne te laisserai pas, je te le promet. Murmurais-je avant de la tirer doucement à moi pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Lexa resserra peu à peu l'étreinte autour de ma taille avant d'enfouir sa tête dans mon cou. Je venais doucement enfouir mes mains dans ses cheveux avant d'approcher ma bouche de ses oreilles et de lui murmurer quelques mots doux. Lexa répondait par de simple hochement de tête.

C'est fou à quel point cette Assemblé Générale la rendait mal. Je veux dire que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi stressée, même lors de la conférence pour l'annonce du nouveau PDG de Woods Corps. Ça l'affectait énormément. Elle avait énormément changé depuis que nous étions arrivées à New York. Elle était tendue, à fleur de peau.

Quelque chose la tracassait, mais quoi ?  
Je ne sais pas... Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je vais très vite le découvrir.

* * *

\- Encore merci d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner. Dis-je en marchant vers l'entrée de l'hôpital.

\- Mais c'est normal ! Et puis, ça m'a permis d'éviter une sortie ennuyante avec ma mère et son copain alors...

Il était un peu plus tard dans la journée et j'étais accompagnée d'Emori pour faire mes examens habituels. Nous entrions dans l'hôpital, m'enregistrais avant d'aller nous assoir en salle d'attente. Je profitais de la présence d'Emori pour lui expliquer les évènements de la veille et de ce matin même.  
Octavia et Raven absente, je n'avais qu'elle pour me confier et l'état de Lexa m'inquiétait énormément. J'avais besoin d'un avis extérieur.

\- Attend, attend. Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle a fait une crise après notre départ ? Me demande mon amie.

\- Oui. Elle était très perturbée...

\- Sa crise est plutôt étonnante. Je veux dire, qui cherche à se mettre à bout, et à faire une mini séance de boxe en plein milieu de son salon lors d'une insomnie ?

\- Lexa est complexe, je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

\- Je sais mais, a t-elle déjà fait ce genre de crise devant toi ?

Je détournais le regard et secouais négativement de la tête.

\- Jamais.. Soufflais-je. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état auparavant.

\- A t-elle spécifié si elle en avait déjà fait ?

\- Non. Répondis-je.

\- Peut être qu'elle souffre d'une maladie. Je sais pas, une sorte de trouble de l'humeur ou peut-être de la personnalité. Elle paraissait tellement normale et heureuse hier soir.

\- Ça s'appelle de la bipolarité et non, Lexa n'a rien de tout ça. Fis-je, agacée en me levant de mon siège.

Je soupirais longuement en regardant chaque patient dans la salle. Une jambe cassée, un doigt tordu, un dos bloqué. Tous paraissait si semblable mais un attirait mon attention. Une petite fille plus précisément. Elle me fixait de ses grands yeux verts. Ils étaient incroyablement beaux. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns ondulés et quelques mèches étaient tirés en tresses vers l'arrière, exactement comme Lexa l'avais fait aujourd'hui. Enfaite, elle était le portait craché de Lexa enfant. Ma petite amie m'avait plusieurs fois quelques clichés d'elle plus petite et la ressemblance était frappante. Même teint, mêmes cheveux, mêmes yeux. C'était hallucinant. Cette petite était seule et serrait contre elle, un petit ours en peluche.

La voir aussi calme, aussi posée m'apaisait. Je soufflais longuement avant de revenir m'assoir prêt de mon amie, tout en gardant un œil sur l'enfant non loin de moi.

\- Conseille moi... Fis-je soudainement à Emori.

\- Je pense que tu devrais simplement lui demander ce qu'il se passe chez elle.

\- Je ne peux pas..

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je parierais tout ce que j'ai sur le fait qu'il y aie un rapport avec son passé. Déclarais-je en tournant la tête vers Emori.

\- C'est ta petite amie non ? Tu dois bien connaitre un peu sa vie. Sinon votre relation est vraiment étrange.

\- Je ne veux pas lui faire passer un interrogatoire. Je veux qu'elle soit prête et qu'elle aie assez confiance en moi pour venir m'en parler d'elle-même.

\- C'est officiel. Votre relation est définitivement étrange. Fit-elle en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Elle n'est pas étrange. Dis-je en reposant mon regard sur la petite fille.

Cette dernière me fixait toujours et je ne remarquais qu'à présent qu'une personne venait de la rejoindre. Mais, cette petite aux yeux émeraudes continuait à me fixer. Soudain, un fin sourire se dessinait sur son petit visage. Sourire qui ressemblait fort à celui de ma petite amie.

\- Lexa est certes complexe, mais à un grand cœur. Elle a été blessé par de nombreuses personnes et je ne veux pas figurer sur cette liste. Elle vaut la peine d'attendre. Pas que je ne veuille pas l'aider, loin de là. Je ne veux pas la brusquer, c'est tout. Après tout, elle a fait de même avec moi.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Elle a appris que j'étais malade il n'y a à peine deux semaines.

\- Ah oui quand même. Et depuis quand êtes vous ensemble ?

\- Ça va bientôt faire un mois qu'on a officialisé.

\- Ah oui, c'est vraiment tout récent !

Je tournais ma tête vers elle et remarquais qu'elle me regardais d'un air amusé. Je fonçais légèrement les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je.

\- Il s'en est passé des choses en un mois dit donc: un voyage à San Diego, un chien, un voyage à New York, où vous avez votre propre appartement qui plus est. Quoi d'autres après ? Une demande en mariage pour vos deux mois ? Se moqua t-elle.

\- Très drôle Emori...

Je levais les yeux au ciel et détournais le regard. La petite fille avait disparu, à mon plus grand regret.

Je soupirais longuement en m'enfonçant légèrement dans mon siège. Je fermais les yeux et une image me revenais en tête: Lexa.  
Elle me manquait terriblement... On s'est peut être quitté il y a quelques heures seulement, elle me manquait quand même. Elle n'était pas elle même et la Lexa souriante, joueuse et quelque fois gamine me manquait énormément. Ses yeux, aussi vert qu'une forêt, posés sur moi, me désirant, me dévorant du regard, me manquaient. Ses « Je t'aime » également mais, ce n'était rien comparé au manque de ses lèvres. Cette douceur unique, leur goût raffiné, leur dextérité légendaire...

Une sonnerie de téléphone me fit quitter de mes pensées. Je me tournais alors vers Emori.

\- Ce n'est pas mon téléphone. Assura t-elle en lavant les mains en signe d'innocence.

Je sortais alors mon téléphone de mon sac et fronçais en voyant un numéro inconnu.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Me demanda mon amie.

Je relevais doucement la tête vers elle.

\- Hum.. Si,si. Excuse moi, je vais à l'extérieur pour répondre.

Emori ne me répondu qu'avec un hochement de tête. Je lui adressais un sourire désolé avant de me lever de mon siège et de rapidement sortir à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Lorsque ce fameux numéro m'appela une nouvelle fois, je décide d'y répondre.

\- Allo ? Dis-je, légèrement hésitante.

\- Clarke ? C'est Roan.

\- Comment as tu eu mon numéro de tel-

Il me coupa la parole.

\- Peu importe la manière dont j'ai eu ton numéro. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'appelle. Où es tu ?

Son ton était légèrement froid, on pourrait même deviner une pointe de panique.

\- À l'hôpital, pourquoi ça ?

\- Très bien. J'envois Nyko te chercher. Il devrait être là dans moins de dix minutes.

\- Quoi ?! Attends mais pourquoi ?!

\- Je dois te laisse. À plus tard.

\- Roan mais-

Il mit fin à l'appel téléphonique. Je l'insulte intérieurement avant de venir ranger mon téléphone dans mon sac.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de cet appel.  
D'après vous, qu'est-ce qu'était le plus louche ? Que Roan, ancien bras droit du père de ma petite amie, qui de plus n'a pas fait que des choses jolies jolies, ait trouvé mon numéro de téléphone. Ou le fait qu'il m'ait appelé pour m'emmener dans un endroit qui m'ai encore inconnu.

Je laissais tomber ma tête en arrière, fermais mes yeux et soufflais longuement. J'étais épuisée, fatiguée, dépassée par les évènements. Je laissais l'air frai de New York s'emparer de mes poumons. Les sirènes des camions de pompiers raisonnaient dans la ville et les voix des passants bourdonnaient dans mes oreilles. Quand je fus prête, je pris mon téléphone et envoyai un rapide message à Emori, lui demandant de me rejoindre. En fermant la conversation avec mon amie, je lu la conversation que j'ai avec « Heda ️ ».  
Vous aurez compris qu'il s'agissait de Lexa.  
J'appuyais donc dessus et lisait nos messages échangés. Un sourire idiot apparut sur mon visage à chaque blague un peu salace, à chaque « je t'aime » et à chaque surnom. Mon cœur se resserra légèrement en voyant que le dernier message mignon qu'elle m'avait envoyé datait d'avant notre arrivé à New York.

Décidément, ce voyage n'était pas vraiment satisfaisant. J'avais certes Lexa pour moi seule, mais c'était une Lexa stressée, perturbée. On était loin de ma petite amie posée au comportement légèrement enfantin.

Mince, elle me manque tellement...

\- Clarke ?

Je me retournais vers la voix féminine qui venait de m'appeler. C'était Emori qui sortait de l'hôpital et qui arrivait à ma hauteur.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui... On va venir nous-

Un klaxon ma coupa. Décidément, tout le monde aimait me couper la parole aujourd'hui.  
Je tournais la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Je reconnus rapidement le van de Nyko.

\- Allez vient. Fis-je à Emori avant d'aller vers la voiture.

\- Mais où on va ? Me demande t-elle en me suivant.

\- Ça, j'en ai aucune idée...

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à mon amie avant d'ouvrir la porte du van...

Je marchais au côté de Roan dans les longs couloirs clairs des bureaux de Woods Corp.

\- Elle a précipitamment quitté la salle et s'est enfermée dans son bureau. M'expliqua Roan.

Après avoir fait passer un interrogatoire à Nyko, il m'a emmené dans les locaux de Woods Corps. Et d'après les quelques informations qu'il a bien voulu me donner, la première partie de l'Assemblé Générale ne s'est pas très bien passée. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pouvais faire la tête à Nyko, il était beaucoup trop sympa et adorable (il nous a proposé des cookies qui étaient tout simplement succulents). Il a même accepté de déposer Emori chez elle. Je n'allais pas l'obliger à rester, ici avec moi...

\- Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle soit ainsi ? Demandais-je, inquiète pour ma petite amie.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle t'a demandé et nous comptons tous sur toi pour nous l'a ramené.

\- Tous ? Euh, tu me met légèrement la pression là.

Roan fini par s'arrêter et se tourna doucement vers moi. Il me fixa durement de ses yeux persans.

\- L'Assemblé Générale et l'avenir de Lexa ne dépendent que de toi désormais.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

\- On sait très bien qu'elle est dans cet état à cause de vos fichus histoires de couple !  
Je l'avais prévenue de ne pas s'engager dans une relation. L'amour est une faiblesse. Elle aurait dû comprendre ce diction familiale depuis le temps.

Roan haussait le ton et s'approchait dangereusement de moi. Je pus voir une veine ressortir de son front. Il était également à bout, épuisé par cette histoire. Je le comprends parfaitement, mais il n'avait pas à me parler sur ce ton. Je le poussais donc en arrière afin de l'éloigner de moi. « L'amour est une faiblesse ». Ce dicton est tellement inutile et tellement faux. L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse mais au contraire, une force. La personne qui l'a créé était belle et bien aveugle et n'a probablement jamais connu l'amour. Elle ignorait tout les biens faits de ce sentiment puissant.

\- Tout ce passe bien avec Lexa alors je t'interdis de spéculer de la sorte. Déclarais-je en employant le même ton que lui.

Roan recula de quelque pas, me regardant toujours de travers. Je trouve qu'il a passé un peu trop de temps avec Gustus Woods. Le pouvoir lui ait remonté au cerveau. Il avait un réel problème avec moi. Je ne lui ai rien fait pourtant. Roan serra son poing et le leva. J'eus un petit peu peur sur le moment mais il finit par toquer à la porte qui était devant nous.

Porte que je n'avais pas vu juste avant et où il y avait écrit « Commander ».

\- Tu as de la visite! Cria-t-il en ne me lâchant pas du regard.

On n'entendu pas de réponse mais Roan me fit un petit signe de tête, m'incitant à rentrer.

\- Je compte sur toi. Rajoute t-il avant de partir.

Je le dévisageais un instant avant de me tourner vers la porte. Ma petite amie était de l'autre côté. Était-elle hors d'elle-même ou alors posée, attendant que quelque chose déclenche la bombe ? Je n'en savais rien et cela me faisait un peu peur... Je pris donc une profonde inspiration avant de poser ma main sur la poignée et de l'actionner.

Quand je l'ouvris, j'aperçus une silhouette féminine, dos à moi, devant une grande fenêtre. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas d'un poil, je refermais donc la porte avant de, doucement, m'approcher d'elle. Une fois à sa hauteur, je regardais fixement devant moi, tout comme elle le faisait. Chose que je comprenais puisque la vue qui s'offrait à nous était tout simplement somptueuse. Une vue imprenable sur New York et Brooklyn Bridge était non loin.

\- Décidément, les Woods sont fort pour choisir les plus belles vues de New York.

J'entendis un petit reniflement de la part de ma petite amie avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers moi. Je fis de même et ne remarquais qu'à présent qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, un verre à alcool fort rempli.

\- Tu bois en journée toi maintenant ? Demandais-je, stupéfaite.

Lexa fronça les sourcils avant de regarder le verre qu'elle avait en main.

\- Owh ça... Hum, non c'est du jus de pomme. Dit-elle en observant le contenu de son verre. Ouai, j'aime pas trop l'alcool fort alors ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer à en boire.

Lexa finit son verre d'une traite avant de le poser sur un petit chariot non loin. Elle reposait son regard sur moi et pencha légèrement la tête.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me demande t-elle.

\- De quoi ?

\- Pourquoi ce sourire ?

Effectivement, j'avais un sourire niais sur mon visage. Comment ne pas en avoir un devant cette femme ? Un fin sourire fini par se dessiner sur son visage. Ma petite amie attrapa mes deux mains, les serra dans les siennes avant de rapidement me tirer à elle.  
Je poussai un léger cri de surprise avant que Lexa ne vienne poser mes bras autour de sa nuque. Ses mains se posaient sur ma taille et elle me fixait de ses merveilleuses prunelles.

Ce moment était beau et m'avait vraiment manqué, mais des tas de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je devais les poser...

\- Comment ça va ? Demandais-je prudemment en caressant sa nuque du bout de mes doigts.

Lexa serra ses lèvres en baissant ses yeux. Elle semblait réfléchir à sa réponse mais était hésitante. Je vins alors placer deux doigts sous son menton et releva sa tête. Ses yeux s'étaient rapidement embués et je la vis déglutir à de nombreusement reprises.

\- Ça va aller, d'accord ? Assurais-je.

\- Je dois te dire quelque chose. Dit-elle précipitamment.

\- Ce n'est pas grave j'espère ?

\- Non t'en fait pas, c'est juste une chose que j'aimerai que tu saches.

\- Euh, d'accord...

Lexa s'éloigna de moi et m'invita à m'assoir sur un des sièges devant son bureau. J'exécutais tandis qu'elle s'installait contre son bureau, juste en face de moi. Son regard était fuyant et pensif. Elle croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Par où commencer ? Se questionne t-elle.  
Mince c'est si compliqué...

\- Prend ton temps ma belle...

Lexa me regardait enfin. Elle prit une énième inspiration avant de commencer.

\- Un peu plus d'un an avant mon arrivée à San Francisco, j'ai été soumise à une grande pression. En réfléchissant un peu, j'ai également souffert du manque de ma mère. Tu sais, l'âge de 13 ans est synonyme de puberté et on a tous besoin d'une figure maternelle à ce moment là. De plus, Lincoln et moi étions entrés dans un conflit d'interêt avec mon père. En bref, c'était la « mierda » comme dirait Raven !

Lexa finit par rire nerveusement mais s'arrêtait immédiatement en ne voyant aucune réaction de ma part. Elle s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre:

\- J'étais entrainée dans un cercle vicieux. Tout se raccordait et tout était, en quelque sorte, de ma faute. Alors j'ai commencé à me mutiler et un beau jour, je suis passée à l'acte...

Lexa détournait le regard et s'éloignait doucement du bureau. Je la suivais du regard, bouche bée par ses révélations. Je n'avais rien remarqué... Ma petite amie se servait un autre verre de jus de pomme avant de revenir à sa place initiale. Ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux étaient rivés sur sa boisson. Elle fit tourner le liquide dans le récipient avant de boire une gorgée.

\- Tu l'auras surement remarqué mais, j'ai raté ma tentative de suicide. Dit-elle ironiquement. Décidément, je ne suis vraiment douée en rien.

\- Dit pas ça... Murmurais-je.

Lexa posait ses yeux sur moi avant de finir son verre et de le poser sur le bureau.

\- Suite à cet échec, mon père m'a donc hospitalisé dans un hôpital où je suis restée durant de longs, très longs mois. C'est peut être la seule bonne chose qu'il est fait pour moi. Cette endroit m'a permis de devenir cette personne qui est aujourd'hui à tes côtés. Mais ces derniers temps, cet hôpital, que mon père a acheté après mon séjour, est au milieu d'une grosse affaire. DC&Co veulent l'acheter, chose que je ne veux absolument pas. Je tiens beaucoup trop à cet endroit mais bien évidement personne ne me comprends.  
Tu connais le dicton...

\- L'amour est une faiblesse... Fis-je en comprenant petit à petit où voulait en venir Lexa.

\- Exacte. Pour mes associés, tout ce qui se rapproche d'une affection, d'un attachement est comparé à de l'amour. Tout est une faiblesse, tu en es une Clarke comme cet hôpital en est une. Et ça me rend folle de rage que mon passé me rattrape à chaque fois, et ça me rend d'autant plus folle qu'on te mette dans cette histoire.

\- Quoi ? Demandais-je surprise.

Lexa se mit soudainement à genoux devant moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

\- J'ignore la façon dont ils l'ont appris pour nous deux mais, ils ont commencé à dire que j'étais préoccupée par autre chose que par Woods Corp. À l'occurrence, par toi. Ils ne m'ont pas épargné, Clarke. L'affaire DC&Co plus toi...

\- C'est pour cela que tu as quitté la salle ? Demandais-je en serrant doucement les mains de ma petite amie.

\- Oui... Je me sentais tellement oppressée par ces personnes qui osaient me juger alors qu'elles ne me connaissent pas. Dès lors qu'ils ont parlé de toi, je me suis mise dans une rage folle. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Je savais que si j'entendais encore une de ses personnes, j'allais exploser. Je suis alors sortie de la salle et me suis enfermée ici...

Je vins poser mes mains sur ses joues et observais ma petite amie.

\- Lexa ? Ne ferais-tu pas des crises d'angoisse ?

\- Des crises d'angoisses ? Répète t-elle, visiblement confuse.

\- Oui. Après la mort de mon père, ma mère faisait des crises un peu comme celle que tu as fait hier soir ou alors elle se sentait rapidement oppressée. Elle en a vite déduit qu'elle faisait des crises d'angoisse.

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est ce que j'ai ?

\- Sûrement... Faudrais que j'en parle avec ma mère.

\- Il y a un moyen pour que ça s'arrête ? Parce que j'en ai vraiment marre...

\- Du repos, et d'autre truc mais encore une fois, faut se renseigner auprès d'un spécialiste.

Je vins caresser sa joue et Lexa fermait ses yeux, profitant visiblement du contact. Je souris légèrement en l'observant puis une idée traversa mon esprit.

\- Mais je connais un moyen de te faire passer ça.

Lexa ouvrit subitement ses yeux et m'observait, confuse.

\- Tu as une heure précise pour y retourner ? Demandais-je à ma petite amie.

\- Euh.. Oui, quatorze heures dans la salle de conférence.

Je regardais ma montre et souriais, satisfaite.

\- Ça veux dire qu'on a un peu plus de deux heures. Parfait ! Dis-je en reposant mes yeux sur Lexa.

\- Attend deux secondes.

Lexa se releva et s'assit sur mes genoux. Elle passait doucement un bras autour de ma nuque et m'observait.

\- On ne va pas... Fit-elle.

Je compris immédiatement de quoi elle voulait parler et je ris légèrement.

\- On pourrait. Dis-je en approchant dangereusement mon visage du sien.

Lexa ne bougeait même pas, seul un sourire taquin se dessinait sur son visage.

\- Ce « on pourrait » signifie qu'on le fera pas. Déclare t-elle en riant légèrement.

Je reculais et observais ma petite amie. J'adorais le sourire qu'arborait Lexa. Il était à croquer. Elle était à croquer enfaite.

\- Tu ne me connais que trop bien. Mais, ce « on pourrait » ne m'empêche pas de faire ça...

Je pris délicatement le menton de ma petite amie entre deux de mes doigts et vins capturer ses douces lèvres. Lexa soupira légèrement avant de poser sa main sur ma joue et de venir accentuer la pression entre nos deux paires de lèvres. Ce baisé était libérateur, je l'attendais depuis qu'elle m'a quitté ce matin.

\- Tu m'as manqué... Murmurais-je contre nos lèvres.

Lexa mit fin au baisé et m'observait. Elle penchait doucement la tête sur le côté.  
Je baissais mes yeux et posait une main sur l'un de ses genoux nus. Je le caressais du bout de mes doigts.

\- Je suis désolé, Clarke...

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu n'as rien fait. Dis-je sans relever les yeux.

Lexa ne me répondit pas. Je sentis son regard brûlant sur moi alors que je continuais de la caresser. C'est alors qu'elle vint me caresser le haut du crâne et qu'elle vint me déposer un baisé sur le front.

\- Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui, tu le sais ?

Je ris légèrement en relevant la tête vers le merveilleux visage de ma petite amie.  
Ses belles lèvres étaient tirés dans un sourire légendaire, un vrai sourire à la Lexa Woods. Sourire qui me faisait, à tout les coups, craquer.

\- Non je ne le savais pas mais, merci de me le dire. Répondis-je ironiquement.

\- On devrait te le dire plus souvent. Enfin, je devrais te le dire plus souvent. Tu es magnifique Clarke, et pas qu'aujourd'hui.  
Tu es sublime.

Je souris légèrement en l'entendant. Lexa pouvais devenir vraiment adorable quand elle le voulait.

\- Si tu continue comme ça, on va vraiment passer les deux heures à faire des choses pas très catholique dans ton bureau. Quoi que sur le bureau avec cette vu magnifique ça serait pas mal. Me moquais-je.

Lexa rit avant de se lever.

\- Je réaliserai tes fantasmes une autre fois, d'accord ? Ria t-elle.

\- Ça me va !

Nous rions une nouvelle fois à l'unisson avant qu'elle ne s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser.

C'est ainsi qu'après être sorties incognito de Woods Corp et une vingtaine de minutes de métro, nous nous retrouvions dans les rues de New York. Nous nous baladions main dans la main et j'adorais ça. Lexa regardait tout autour de nous, elle s'arrêtait même quelques fois pour observer les vitrines décorées au goût de Noël. Ses yeux pétillaient et c'était tout simplement merveilleux à voir.

\- On est arrivée ! Dis-je en m'arrêtant devant une boutique.

Lexa fit de même et regardait l'enseigne.

\- Waffle House ? Lit-elle, amusée avant de se tourner doucement vers moi. Vraiment ?

\- Tu adores les gaufres non ? Alors c'est le meilleur moyen de te remettre de tout ça ! Fis-je en m'approchant de la porte. Et puis, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer l'endroit.

J'ouvris la porte avant de regarder ma petite amie. Un sourire amusé était dessiné sur son visage, à mon plus grand bonheur.

\- Va pour des gaufres alors ! Conclut-elle avant d'entrer dans la boutique.

Je souris en la suivant et je fus satisfaite de la réaction de ma petite amie. En effet, le Waffle House était un petit restaurant assez lounge et vintage à la fois. De petites lumières vraiment trop mignonnes éclairaient la pièce. Il y avait des banquettes de voiture type 60's, un petit juke boxe, quelques vinyles accrochés par-ci et par là, mais surtout, des guitares.  
Il y en avait de toutes sortes: classique, folk, Archtop, électrique, basse et j'en passe.  
Toutes étaient à la disposition des clients.

\- Bordel Clarke... Souffla Lexa en faisant un tour sur elle-même.

\- Surprise. Dis-je en m'approchant doucement d'elle.

Les yeux de Lexa se posèrent sur une Harley Benton d'un merveilleux bleu électrique.

\- Elle est magnifique ! Déclare t-elle en s'approchant précipitamment de l'instrument.

Je ris légèrement en voyant l'état d'euphorie dans lequel était ma petite amie. J'allais lui faire remarquer une chose lorsque je reconnus une voix familière.

\- Et voilà votre commande jeune homme. Bonne appétit! Dit la voix féminine.

Je souris en me retournant vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Une femme, rousse, âgée d'une quarantaine d'années se baladait dans la salle, un plateau sous le bras, un carnet en main.

\- Cathy ? Appelais-je tout sourire.

La nommée leva les yeux sur moi et prit quelques secondes avant de me reconnaitre.

\- Clarke ? Clarke Griffin ? Demande t-elle, visiblement surprise.

\- En chaire et en os ! Déclarais-je en faisant mine de m'appuyer contre une table.

Le visage de Cathy s'illumina dans la seconde qui suivait. Et posait plateau et carnet sur une des tables vides avant de s'approcher de moi et de me prendre dans ses bras. Son petit rire résonna et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'accompagner. Après de longues secondes, Cathy finit par me relâcher.

\- Tu as tellement grandi !

\- Et toi tellement vieillie ! Me moquais-je, ce qui me valus un coup de la part de la rousse.  
Aiieee!

\- Reste polie Griffin.

\- Okay, okay !.. Riais-je légèrement.

\- Alors, que devient mon petit estomac sur pattes ?

\- Tu vas pas recommencer à m'appeler comme ça ? Tu sais que j'ai bientôt dix-huit ans hein ?

\- Dix-huit ans peut être, mais tu n'es toujours pas majeure ! Et puis ce surnom te correspond parfaitement !

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Dit Lexa derrière moi. Ce surnom te va tellement bien !

Lexa riait légèrement en me regardant tout en jouant de la guitare. Elle jouait un air doux mais à la fois entrainant que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Tu vas vraiment t'y mettre aussi ? Demandais-je en arborant un air faussement blasé.

\- Oui. Répond t-elle simplement, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Vous jouez bien! Fit soudainement Cathy.  
Je ne connais pas cette chanson mais je l'aime beaucoup.

\- Merci! C'est un air que j'ai créé plus petite, c'est normal... Répond ma petite amie, soudainement gênée.

\- Oh je vois.

Je vis ma petite amie baisser soudainement les yeux vers la guitare et ses joues rosirent.  
Décidément, Lexa est pleine de surprise.  
Je sentis Cathy prendre mon bras et me tirer doucement à elle.

\- Tu sembles bien la connaitre. Qui est-elle ?  
Me demande t-elle discrètement.

\- Mince, j'en oublis mes bonnes manières !

C'est à mon tour de prendre son bras et d'aller vers ma brune.

\- Lexa ? Je peux te déranger deux minutes ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Répond la nommée en posant la guitare et en se levant.

Je me mis entre les deux brunes et regardait d'abord ma petite amie.

\- Lexa, je te présente Cathy. Amie de la famille et gérante du Waffle House. Déclarais-je avant de me retourner vers mon amie. Cathy, je te présente Lexa, ma petite amie.

Lexa me regarda, visiblement surprise avant de tendre sa main à Cathy.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer, Cathy. Dit-elle solennellement.

\- De même! Abby m'a énormément parlé de toi.

\- Maman t'as beaucoup parlé de Lexa ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Me répond t-elle.

Je me retourne soudainement vers Lexa et fronçais faussement les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour que ma mère parle de toi à son amie vivant à New York ?

\- Euh, rien. Enfin je crois... Répond t-elle confuse.

Je souris, légèrement amusée avant de venir me blottir à elle.

\- Oh ne t'en fait pas, elle ne m'a parlé de toi qu'en bien.

\- Évidement, tout le monde sait qu'Abby m'adore ! Ironisa Lexa.

Je lui lançais un regard en biais avant de le poser sur Cathy.

\- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle a raison. Rajouta cette dernière. « Lexa a fait ci, Lexa est comme ça », elle t'apprécie réellement.

Je pouvais sentir le regard fière de Lexa sur moi. Je la regardais donc alors qu'elle posait son bras que mon épaule.

\- Décidément, les Griffin adorent les Woods!

\- Ne parle pas trop vite, tu n'as pas encore vu ma grand-mère!

\- Je suis sûr que Mam's Griffin l'aimera aussi. Tu sais comment ta grand-mère est! Rajoute Cathy.

\- Ah tu vois ? Fit Lexa en ayant un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Mam's Griffin m'aimera aussi.

\- T'arrête de te la péter avec tes beaux yeux et ton sourire ? Lançais-je.

Lexa rit légèrement avant de venir m'embrasser la joue. J'arborais une mine écœurée mais au fond, tout le monde sait que mon cœur dégoulinait d'amour. J'avais enfin retrouvé ma Lexa. Cette fille dont laquelle je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse. Lexa la souriante, l'aimante.

Une petite cloche retentit lorsque la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit, indiquant l'arriver de nouveaux clients.

\- Le devoir m'appelle les jeunes! Fit Cathy.  
Je vous sert quelque chose ?

\- Comme d'habitude pour moi ! Dis-je précipitamment.

Mon ventre criait famine et mes papilles s'émoustillaient déjà.

\- Noté poulette ! Dit Cathy pour m'embêter avant de se tourner vers ma petite amie.  
Et toi ?

\- Hum... Je pense que je vais prendre la même chose que Clarke.

\- Vraiment ? Demandais-je.  
Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais prendre.

Lexa tournait sa tête vers moi avant d'esquisser, une nouvelle fois, un merveilleux sourire.

\- Et bien je vais le découvrir. Je sais à quel point tu as bon goût, alors je te fais confiance.

Je fixais Lexa, admirative tandis que Cathy notait le tout sur son carnet. Je n'entendis même pas mon amie parler et ne la vis pas partir. J'étais beaucoup trop absorbée par Lexa. Elle finit par reposer ses yeux émeraudes sur moi et c'est à ce moment précis que je repris mes esprits.

\- Je t'aime. Dis-je soudainement.

Le regarde de Lexa était doux, apaisant et bienveillant. Elle penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de complètement se tourner vers moi. Ma petite amie vint poser ses mains sur mes joues, me tira doucement à elle, et venait délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baisé était délicieux et affectueux. Jamais Lexa ne m'avait embrassé de la sorte et, bon sang, que ce baisé était bon. Nos lèvres bougeaient en parfaite harmonie. Ses lèvres avaient une saveur légèrement fruitée. C'était un pur bonheur de goûter une nouvelle fois à cette sucrerie qui pouvait me faire perdre la tête. Lexa mit pourtant fin à ce baisé, à mon grand désespoir. Elle sourit légèrement avant d'aller s'installer à une table.

Chaque chose en son temps, Clarke.

Je me motivais intérieurement pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de rejoindre ma petite amie. Je m'assis en face d'elle et Lexa avait son téléphone en main. Son visage était plus fermé qu'il y a quelque instant.

\- Un problème ? Demandais-je.

Elle relevais rapidement ses yeux verts vers moi.

\- Roan qui m'harcèle de sms. Souffla t-elle.

\- Ignore le...

\- C'est ce que je fais. Et hop, supprimé ! Fit-elle.

Je souris légèrement avant de regarder ses mains. Je fronçais les sourcils en observant une partie de sa main droite devenue violette et avait gonflé. Je me souvenais alors des évènements de ce matin et une boule se forma dans mon ventre. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir remarqué cela plus tôt.

\- Est-ce douloureux ?

Les sourcils de Lexa se froncèrent lorsqu'elle me regarda, ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi je voulais parler. Je montrais sa main du regard et c'est là qu'elle comprit.

\- Owh ma main. Dit-elle en la regardant.  
C'était un peu douloureux quand je t'ai quitté ce matin, mais Roan m'a donné un calmant. Depuis, je n'ai pas mal.

J'attrapais délicatement sa main et l'observait. Je passais doucement mon doigt dessus. Elle ne sentait définitivement rien.

\- Tu devrais peut être aller voir un médecin non ?

\- Ce n'est rien, t'en fait pas. En plus regarde, elle en leva sa main droite à hauteur de sa tête. C'est trop mignon, on aurait dit la main de Mickey ! Ironisa t-elle.

Je levais les mains au ciel, définitivement épuisée de son comportement enfantin.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Je plaisante. Pour te rassurer, dit toi que j'ai l'habitude.

Je ne dis rien, essayant de trouver une signification.

\- Je fais de la boxe, tu t'en rappelle ?

\- Peut-être, mais tu as nettement plus de protection lors d'un combat de boxe.

\- Okay, c'est vrai. Un point pour toi.

Lexa reposa sa main blessée dans la mienne avant de baisser ses yeux vers son téléphone.

\- Promet moi de me prévenir quand ça te relancera.

\- Oui, maman. Se moqua t-elle.

\- Lexa.

La nommée reposait une énième fois ses yeux sur moi. Lexa penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté en m'observant. Je me sentais d'un coup faiblir. Elle était beaucoup trop mignonne quand elle faisait ça ! Lexa posait son téléphone et vint attraper mon autre main. Elle la caressa doucement de son pouce avant d'ajouter:

\- Je te le promet, Clarke.

Elle finit par approcher ma main droite de sa bouche et par y déposer quelques baisés chaleureux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ce geste affectueux.

Qui ne sourirait pas après tout ?

Lexa reposait doucement ma main avant de reprendre son téléphone.

\- Mais pourquoi avoir Twitter pour dire ce genre de connerie ? Ah nan j'ai mieux: ce mec est une connerie vivante ! Franchement je ne comprendrais jamais comment il a pu devenir président ! Déclara subitement ma petite amie, visiblement horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de lire.

Je la regardais amusée avant de lui répondre simplement.

\- C'est ce que se demandent tout les Américains mon cœur.

Lexa me lançait un regard complice et nous débattions quelques minutes sur le sujet.  
Du moins jusqu'à ce que Cathy ne revienne avec nos gaufres au chocolat, avec du coulis au chocolat et un peu de chantilly dessus.  
Lexa me regardait surprise en voyant la chose.

\- Bah quoi ? Demandais-je.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu arrivais à engloutir ça à toi toute seule ?

\- Bah si! Goûtes et tu comprendras !

Je savais que Lexa était une fan inconditionnelle des gaufres, et sa réaction ne me surpris pas. Elle eut la même tête que moi quand j'ai gouté au Brownie de Nyko. Cathy s'était installée avec nous et ne comprit pas les larmes de ma petite amie. Quand je lui expliquais le tout, elle se mit à embêter Lexa, ce qui me fit plutôt rire. Nous revenions rapidement sur des sujets plus léger.

\- Alors, comment ça va le boulot Lexa ? Demande Cathy.

Lexa me regardait surprise avant de poser son regard sur la rousse.

\- Le.. Le boulot ?

\- Allez, je sais tout.

Lexa me regardait une nouvelle fois avec de gros yeux avant de venir se frotter la nuque.

\- Et comment...? Demande ma petite amie.

\- J'approche peut être de la cinquantaine, mais j'arrive à reconnaitre un visage que j'ai déjà vu. Surtout quand ce visage ne fait que passer à la télé. Et puis une Lexa qui, d'autant plus, s'appelle Woods. Il n'y en a pas deux.

Cathy avait dit cela comme un compliment. Elle avait raison, il n'y avait qu'une Lexa Woods. Je suis tellement heureuse que l'univers soit enfin de mon côté, qu'il m'aie permis de rencontrer cette merveilleuse fille.

Nous passions donc une bonne heure au Waffle House à discuter et à partager avec Cathy. Cette femme est absolument adorable. Elle a beaucoup aidé ma mère après la mort de mon père et je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour cela. Il était désormais l'heure de rentrer à Woods Corp, au grand désespoir de Lexa.

\- On est vraiment obligée d'y aller ? Se plaint Lexa en remettant, d'un geste mou, son manteau sur le dos.

\- Ils t'attendent tous...

\- Je sais mais, moi je préfère rester avec Cathy et les guitares... Dit-elle de manière enfantine.

Je souris légèrement avant de m'approcher d'elle et de venir boutonner son manteau.

\- On va y aller, et tu vas tout déchirer. Tu vas leur montrer qui est la vraie Lexa Woods.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire et elle vint enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille. Je fis de même en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

\- Ma petite amie hyper badass! Rajoutais-je.

Lexa riait légèrement en collant son front au mien puis fermait ses yeux.

\- Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ? Murmure t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais tu n'aurais pas mangé l'une des meilleures gaufres de New York!

\- Ça c'est vrai! Ria t-elle.

Ma petite amie rouvrit ses yeux avant de me regarder. Un fin sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Bon sang, que j'adorais quand elle m'observait de la sorte. J'avais l'impression d'être précieuse et importante.

\- Merci pour tout Clarke.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je n'ai que joué mon rôle de petite amie.

\- Et tu le fait à merveille alors merci d'être aussi parfaite. Merci d'être toi.

C'est alors que Lexa vint capturer mes lèvres pour ce qui est la troisième fois de la journée. Et comme d'habitude, je perdus la tête quand ses lèvres entraient en contact avec les miennes. J'étais complètement dépendante à elle, c'est un fait. Et je ne voulais que ça ne change en aucun cas.

Après dix minutes passés dans les bras de Cathy et vingt autres dans le métro, nous nous retrouvons dorénavant dans le bureau de Lexa.  
Elle commençait à stresser. Cela se sentait et cela se voyait. Ma petite amie faisait les cent pas marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles tandis que j'étais allongée sur le canapé.

\- Arrête. Dis-je.

Lexa ne m'écoutait pas et continuait à marcher.

\- Tu me donne le tournis là. Rajoutais-je.

Lexa s'arrêtait alors devant moi. Sa respiration était rapide et ses yeux sombres. Je me redressais alors et tapotait la place qui était à côté de moi.

\- Viens.

\- J'ai pas le temps de m'assoir. Répond t-elle en reprenant ses pas.

\- Si, tu as le temps.

\- Non.

\- Lex'. Dis-je durement. Pose tes fesses sur ce foutu canapé.

Ma petite amie s'arrêta de nouveau, leva les yeux au ciel avant de venir s'installer à côté de moi.

\- Tu m'énerve quand tu as de l'autorité sur moi... Bouda t-elle.

\- C'est pas ce que tu disais hier matin encore. Me moquais-je.

\- Oh la ferme. Plaisanta t-elle avant de venir poser sa tête sur mes genoux.

Je riais légèrement en venant caresser le haut de son crâne d'une main. Je venais poser mon autre main sur le ventre de ma petite amie.

\- Parle moi... Chuchotais-je.

\- J'ai peur.

\- De quoi à tu peur ?

\- D'y retourner, qu'ils me jugent encore. Qu'ils jugent mes actes. Tout ce que je fais est pour Woods Corp mais ça, ils ne le comprennent pas.

\- Mais si tu n'y retournes pas, ils penseront surement que tout leurs jugements sont vrais. N'est-ce pas ?

Lexa levait doucement les yeux vers moi.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé...

\- Ça, j'avais compris.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Lexa regardait dans le vide et semblait réfléchir. Je donnerais tout pour connaitre ses pensées.

\- Oso gonplei nou ste odon nowe. Dis-je soudainement.

Lexa me regardait, visiblement surprise que je puisse parler le Trigedasleng.

\- Rien est terminé, Lexa. Tu peux encore y aller et montrer ce que tu vaux, qui tu es. Ils te diront surement des choses mais tu garderas la tête haute. Seule toi sais qui tu es réellement et personne ne pourras changer cette vision de toi même. Personne ne pourras changer la Lexa que tu es la dedans.

Je venais doucement tapoter sa tempe à l'aide d'un doigt avant de reprendre.

\- Si tu fais une crise, tu fais comme on a dit. Tu fermes les yeux et pense à Sans Francisco, à nos amis, à Lincoln et Anya, et tu respires profondément. Maintenant, va terminer ce que tu as commencé. Gagne cette bataille Lexa.

Un sourire presque indiscernable se dessinait sur son visage. Elle se redressait et se leva immédiatement. Lexa s'approchait de son bureau et appuya sur un des boutons du téléphone fixe.

\- Oui mademoiselle Woods ? Dit-une petite voix.

\- Dites à Roan que je suis prête. Déclare t-elle, pleine de conviction.

\- Très bien mademoiselle Woods.

Lexa lâcha le bouton avant de s'approcher de la porte. Elle posait sa main sur la poignée avant de s'arrêter nette.

Sa conviction, son ambition née venait-elle de s'envoler ?

Non. Lexa se tournait vers moi avant de s'approcher d'un pas décidé. Mon cœur s'accélérait en la voyant s'approcher de la sorte. Elle se stoppa juste devant moi, prit mes mains et m'incita à me levers, ce que je fis immédiatement. La noirceur, présent dans ses yeux il y a encore quelques minutes de ce-là, avait complètement disparu. Ils étaient de braises, tellement perçant que mon corps commençait à faiblir. Ses lèvres s'étiraient doucement avant que sa magnifique bouche ne s'ouvre.

\- Je ne te remercierais jamais assez. Tu es tellement inspirante et bienveillante et- les mots me manquent. Alors merci, Clarke.

Je ris nerveusement et je ne pus retenir quelques larmes devant le regain de confiance de ma petite amie.

\- Ne me remercie pas et vas au combat!

Lexa m'ignora complètement. Elle me tira à elle et collait ses lèvres aux miennes. Par habitude, je vins poser mes mains sur ses joues et Lexa vint augmenter la pression entre nos lèvres d'elle-même.

\- Je t'aime. Je t'aime et je t'aime ! Murmure t-elle contre ma bouche.

Je ris devant l'euphorie de ma petite amie. Lexa était plus qu'adorable et c'était merveilleux à voir. Elle finit par reculer et par l'observer amoureusement. Je venais doucement lui caresser la joue.

\- Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout. Dis-je.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus et, bon sang ce sourire ! Il était à croqué !  
Lexa était à croqué.

Je m'apprêtais à embrasser une nouvelle fois ma petite amie quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Lexa soupirait légèrement.

\- Deux secondes Roan ! Cria t-elle avant de revenir à moi. On se voit ce soir ma belle ?

\- Avec plaisir. Répondais-je

Lexa se séparait doucement de moi tout en gardant mes mains dans les siennes.

\- Je t'aime mon cœur. Chuchote t-elle.

\- Tu devrais plus souvent m'appeler comme ça tu sais ? Me moquais-je.

Oui, je voulais l'entendre m'appeler comme cela plus souvent. J'adorais entendre ces deux petits mots sortir de sa bouche.

\- Tu veux même si ça fait un peu guimauve ?

\- Même si ça fait guimauve ! Répondis-je comme une enfant alors que Lexa tentait de s'éloigner alors que je continuais de la tirer à moi.

\- Je vais travailler dessus alors. Fit-elle simplement. Je dois y aller.

\- Bonne chance, tu vas assurer!

\- Merci, mon cœur.

Lexa déposa un chaste baisé sur mes lèvres avant de me faire un petit clin d'œil et de s'éloigner. C'est officiel, Lexa Woods pouvait également me faire chavirer avec un simple clin d'œil. C'est horrible d'être si dépendant de quelqu'un. Rien que maintenant, je tuerais pour l'accompagner. Pour m'assurer qu'elle ne panique pas même si cela ne devrait pas arriver.

C'est une nouvelle Lexa qui venait de sortir de ce bureau. Une Lexa déterminée et ambitieuse.

* * *

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel là ? Jackson ! Tu es aveugle ou quoi ?! April t'aime toujours, ça se sent à 100 km! Coucher avec elle ne t'as pas suffis ou quoi? À ce que je vois non, puisque monsieur va voir chez Maggie ! Je t'aime bien Maggie hein, mais c'est juste que je ship plus Japril. Sorry.

Vous l'aurez deviné, j'étais (encore et toujours) devant la Grey's Anatomy, affalée sur le canapé. Il était 19h30 passé et Lexa n'était toujours pas revenue. Je n'avais pas reçu de message. D'une force surhumaine, j'attrapais mon téléphone qui était de l'autre bout du canapé. Je le déverrouillais avant d'appeler ma petite amie. Malheureusement, je tombais, comme toujours sur son répondeur. Lexa passait sa vie sur son téléphone mais ne décrochait jamais quand on l'appelait. C'est fou.

Je raccrochai donc, sachant d'avance qu'elle n'écoutera pas mon message vocale. L'épisode qui passait à la télé ne m'intéressait plus. De toute évidence, je connaissais déjà la fin puisque je l'avais déjà vu. Je décidais alors d'aller sur les réseaux sociaux, allant d'abord sur Instagram. J'allais sur le compte de mes stars préférées, avant d'aller sur celui d'Octavia et de Raven. La jeune Blake avait récemment organisé une fête pour Halloween et les costumes de mes amis étaient plus que réussis et effrayants. Je tombais alors sur une ancienne photo où Lexa apparaissait. Octavia et elle étaient toute deux en brassière et gants de boxe aux mains. Je souriais légèrement en voyant le magnifique sourire de ma petite amie. Je voulais plus de photos d'elle.

Je décidais alors d'aller sur son propre compte Instagram et ses photos étaient juste splendides. Plusieurs photos étaient dédiées au merveilleux ciel de New York au petit matin. Il y avait également une photo de nous deux dans l'avion en destination de New York. C'est à ce moment précis que la WiFi décidait de me lâcher. Je dus alors activer les donnés cellulaire et rafraîchir la page. Une nouvelle photo apparut, C'était une photo de moi au Waffle House. Je soutenais ma tête à l'aide de ma main et regardais Lexa à la dérober. Un petit sourire décorait mon visage. Ma petite amie avait pris cette photo en cachette et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'elle était bien prise. Un sourire idiot se dessinait sur mon visage quand je lisais la légende.

« J'aurai aimé avoir un vrai appareil photo afin d'avoir une photo digne de ta beauté. #ThatsMyGirl. »

Voici ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Comment ne pas sourire après ça ? C'est à ce moment que l'a porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

\- C'est moi ! Cria Lexa depuis l'entrée.

Elle apparut quelques secondes plus tard, tout sourire.

\- Coucou toi. Dis-je en l'observant.

Lexa arrivait à mon hauteur et se penchait doucement en avant pour capturer mes lèvres.

\- Salut mon cœur. Fit-elle d'un ton enjôleur.

\- Tu vas vraiment placer ce surnom dans toute tes phrases ? Me moquais-je tandis que Lexa s'installait à côté de moi.

\- Tu aimes ce surnom, alors pourquoi pas ?

Lexa m'adressait un merveilleux sourire avant de tourner sa tête vers la télé.

\- Encore Grey's Anatomy ? Ria t-elle.

\- Of course ! Il ne faut jamais changer ses vielles habitudes tu sais ? Ça peut être dangereux pour la santé.

\- Ah oui ? Me demande t-elle en reposant ses yeux sur moi.

\- Ouep!

\- Je prends note alors ! Declare t-elle avant de venir s'allonger et de poser sa tête sur mes cuisses.

Elle fermait quelques instants ses yeux, en ayant toujours ce sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Je venais doucement caresser ses cheveux avant de venir déposer un long et tendre baisé sur son front. Je me redressais doucement et voyais que Lexa avait rouvert ses yeux.

\- Merci.

\- Pour ? Demandais-je.

\- Merci pour m'avoir redonner la force de me battre. J'ai assuré, Clarke. Je leur ai présenté mon projet pour l'hôpital et personne n'a été contre l'idée. Mes arguments étaient construits et intelligents. Certain de mes plus grands associés sont venus me féliciter à la fin et m'ont donné des tas de conseils à suivre. Je me sentais bien, même quand on m'accusait encore. C'est grâce à toi.

\- Derrière chaque grande personne, il y a une grande dame non ? Plaisantais-je.

\- C'est vrai. Dit-elle en se redressant soudainement. Mais moi, j'ai la meilleure des dames à mes côtés.

\- T'es beaucoup trop mignonne. Fis-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Sérieusement, Clarke. Si tu n'aurais pas été là, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais. Je n'y serai surement jamais retournée. Tu es fabuleuse et éloquente. Tes mots ont réveillé en moi une détermination que je ne connaissais pas. C'est grâce à toi et je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir accepté d'être avec la calamité que je suis, d'être tout simplement toi.

Mes yeux s'embrumaient d'eux-même devant l'adorabilité et la sincérité de ma petite amie. C'était déstabilisant de recevoir de tels compliments de la part d'une personne comme Lexa. Cette dernière le remarquait puisqu'elle posa deux doigts sous mon menton et me releva ma tête. Je ne pus résister une minute de plus devant ses yeux émeraudes avant de fondre en larme. Il était compliqué pour moi de recevoir autant de compliments en une seule journée. C'était la première fois et c'était d'autant plus compliquée quand cela venait de Lexa. Je n'avais rien fait d'exceptionnel, je avais juste aider ma petite amie alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi. C'est normal, n'est-ce pas ?

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues et Lexa venait les nettoyer avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Hey, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer... Murmure t-elle contre mon oreille.

\- C'est pas toi.. Riais-je nerveusement avant de reculer et d'observer ma petite amie.

Elle avait l'air inquiète, chose normal même sans aucune raison apparente. Son amour pour moi me faisait pleurer. Il était si fort et si sincère que ça en était trop beau. J'ai peur de la perdre, que tout cela ne devienne qu'une jolie partie de ma vie. Je voulais l'avoir pour l'éternité, pour moi seule. Je l'aimais d'une façon inimaginable. Je ne pouvais me passer d'elle, alors imaginer vous dans quel état je serais si un jour, tout cela s'arrêtait. Je serais dévastée...

D'un geste maladroit, je vins capturer ses lèvres. Lexa fut, dans un premier temps, surprise avant de répondre au baisé. Le baisé à la base doux, devint passionné et de plus en plus envieux. La pression entre nous deux était tellement grande que je basculais sur le canapé, où ma petite amie se retrouvait sur moi. Je pouvais sentir ses mains doucement toucher mon corps, me caressant les bras passant également par ma poitrine. Elle arrivait à la lisière de mon jean avant d'arrêter son parcourt et de rompre le baisé. Lexa relevait la tête vers moi et esquissait un léger sourire tandis que je la regardais frustrée. Car oui, je l'étais. Beaucoup même... J'avais besoin d'elle, de son corps, maintenant, tout de suite.

\- Lexa...

\- Nop! Dit-elle en se levant du canapé.

\- Pourquoi ? Me plaignais-je en me redressant. On l'a déjà fait dignement, comme tu l'as voulu. Pourquoi ne pas le faire sur ce canapé ?

\- Parce que je dois aller me doucher !

Lexa s'approchait de la chambre et je pouvais sentir le sourire satisfaite présent sur ses lèvres.

\- Sérieusement ?

Elle se tourna rapidement vers moi, en venant légèrement s'appuyer contre la porte de la chambre.

\- Oui. Fit-elle simplement.

\- Donc tu es vraiment en train de me dire que tu préfères te doucher au lieu de « t'envoyer en l'air » avec moi ? Demandais-je, espérant désespérément qu'elle change d'avis.

\- Rectification: je ne m'envoie pas en l'air avec toi, je fais l'amour. Nuance. Déclare t-elle, visiblement fière de sa trouvaille. Et oui, je préfère me doucher. Je sens mauvais le travail ! C'est hyper désagréable, tu devrais le savoir.

\- Mais non tu ne pus pas ! Allez viens, s'il te plait ?

\- Nop, sorry Griffin ! Dit-elle en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Je te déteste Woods! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je te supplie ? Ma petite tête de frustrée ne te suffis jamais ?

Je me rallongeais sur le canapé et cachais mon visage de mes mains. J'avais vraiment envie d'elle, mais à ce que je vois, elle non... Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis ma petite amie me demander d'enlever mes mains de mon visage, visiblement revenue à l'entrée de la chambre. J'exécutais et tournais ma tête vers ma petite amie qui était dans la même position que précédemment. Néanmoins, un étrange sourire mutin dessinait son visage.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si frustrée. Déclare t-elle.

\- T'es sérieuse ? Tu m'as laissé te désirer toute la journée avec ta belle robe, la guitare au Waffle House, ton regain de confiance et là! Maintenant qu'on peut enfin passer à l'acte, madame décide d'aller se doucher !

Lexa ne me répondit qu'avec un léger rire.

\- Allez vas-y moque toi.

\- Tu devrais mieux ouvrir tes oreilles la prochaine moi. Fit-elle, toujours aussi amusée.

\- Quoi ? Demandais-je.

Lexa se redressa légèrement et avança de deux pas. Elle avait soudainement pris un air séducteur.

\- Je n'ai jamais stipulé que je ne voulais pas de toi dans la douche.

Tout d'un coup, elle poussa légèrement une des manches de sa robe et cette dernière tomba au sol. C'est à présent une Lexa nue qui se présentait devant moi. Je louchais sur son corps et bon sang, il était plus que divin. J'aimerai savoir me téléporter pour pouvoir éliminer ces mètres qui nous séparaient sans effort et pouvoir lui faire ce que je voulais. Caresser sa peau douce, embrasser ses merveilleuses lèvres et l'emmener au septième ciel.

Mais je dois avouer que je suis un peu rancunière.

\- Alors là dans tes rêves! Déclarais-je en fermant les yeux pour ne pas craquer.

\- Comme tu voudras Griffin ! Ria t-elle.

D'après l'écho de sa voix, je devine qu'elle est retourner dans la chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis l'eau couler.  
Je serrais ma mâchoire et jouais avec mes mains. Que devais-je faire ? Aller la rejoindre et profiter d'elle et de tout ce qu'elle pouvait m'offrir ? Où alors tout simplement rester sur ce canapé et regretter de ne pas avoir saisit l'opportunité de retrouver ma petite amie.  
Vous me direz qu'il y aura d'autres fois, et j'en ai conscience. Mais je ne voulais rater aucune opportunité de pouvoir la toucher, de pouvoir la faire valser, de pouvoir lui avouer mon amour pour elle.

C'est alors que je me levai du canapé et retirai mon haut, en marmonnant des choses qui m'était également incompréhensible, tout en allant dans la chambre. Je me déshabillais rapidement avant de rejoindre ma petite amie dans la salle de bain. Lexa était sous l'eau et je pouvais voir, grâce à son ombre, qu'elle profitait pleinement de l'eau chaude. Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la cabine de douche. Lexa se tournait rapidement vers moi et j'avais immédiatement le souffle coupé. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière à cause de l'eau, ses lèvres étaient plus charnues qu'habituellement et cela ne rendait ma petite amie que plus attirante. C'est étrange mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait rajeunie comme ça. Ses pommettes étaient plus saillantes et légèrement rosées. Un fin sourire victorieux vint se dessiner sur son visage.

\- Tu as finalement changé d'avis ? Demande t-elle, visiblement fière d'avoir réussi.

\- Seuls les idiots ne changent pas d'avis. Dis-je simplement.

J'entrais dans la cabine avant de m'approcher de ma petite amie, collant mon corps au sien. Lexa entourait mon cou de ses bras tandis que je posais mes mains au niveau de sa taille.

\- Notre première douche ensemble. Fit ma petite amie en jouant avec mes cheveux, désormais mouillés.

\- Ce voyage sera définitivement synonyme de première fois.

Lexa penchait doucement la tête sur le côté d'une manière vraiment adorable.

\- Notre premier voyage ensemble et que toute les deux, ta première fois à New York avec moi, la première fois que tu rencontrais Emori et Harper, la première fois que tu allais au Waffle House et le plus important, notre première fois.

Les lèvres de Lexa s'étirèrent dans un sourire doux avant de venir se poser sur mes lèvres. Le baisé était divin et puissant. Des papillons s'emparèrent de mon ventre tandis que le corps de ma petite amie se collait davantage au mien. Mes mains glissaient dans son dos alors que les siennes se perdaient dans mes cheveux. Lexa reculait légèrement son visage pour pouvoir m'observer.

\- Hâte de découvrir de nouvelles choses avec toi. Dit-elle.

Ces quelques mots réveillèrent un feu en moi. Je capturais de nouveau les lèvres de ma petite amie avant de la plaquer contre le mur de notre douche italienne. Lexa poussait un léger cris de surprise avant de sourire contre mes lèvres et de se laisser faire. Une de mes mains revenait sur son ventre pour pouvoir doucement remonter jusqu'à la magnifique poitrine de ma petite amie. Lexa vint mordre ma lèvre inférieure et me tira légèrement les cheveux, ce qui me fit grogner de plaisir. De mon autre main je venais caresser la jambe de ma petite amie qui avait doucement remonter au niveau de mes hanches pour me rapprocher davantage à elle.

\- Alors commençons à faire ces nouvelles découvertes. Murmurais-je contre ses lèvres.

Je reculais légèrement pour pouvoir l'observer. Lexa était magnifique. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses, ses joues avaient légèrement rosies et ne parlons pas de ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert ténébreux et tout simplement somptueux. C'était à couper le souffle. Lexa se mordu doucement la lèvre inférieure, se qui m'excita énormément. Je vins déposer un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres avant de m'attaquer à son cou, où j'alternais entre morsure et baisé. Ses réactions me plaisaient énormément. À chaque fois que je la mordais ou autre, elle venait m'embrasser langoureusement, tirait sur mes cheveux ou alors s'attaquait à mon dos tout en gémissant. Je ne vous parle pas du moment où Lexa s'est offerte à moi. J'adorais la façon dont elle criait mon prénom, ça me donnait la force de continuer, de lui faire plus de chose plus folle les unes que les autres. Littéralement lui faire perdre la tête.

Je m'éloignais légèrement de ma petite amie pour la laisser reprendre son souffle. Néanmoins, je la tenais un peu voyant que ses jambes étaient légèrement fébriles.

\- Bah alors Woods ? On arrive pas à tenir debout ? Me moquais-je en venant embrasser sa mâchoire.

\- Ah, ah, ah. Très drôle Griffin. Me répond t-elle.

Lexa posait ses mains sur ma poitrine et me poussa avant d'allumer l'eau. Son thorax s'élevait et descendait à un rythme soutenu. Décidément, elle avait du mal à se remettre de ce que je venais de lui donner. Ce qui me fit rire. Mais cela ne durait pas longtemps.  
Mon dos était ravagé par les griffures de ma petite amie et l'eau chaude n'arrangeait en rien. Je resserrais ma mâchoire avant de regarder vers ma petite amie.

\- T'aurais pu aller molo avec les griffures. Me plaignais-je en m'éloignant de l'eau.

\- Arrête de faire ton bébé. Fit Lexa en profitant de l'eau chaude.

\- Nan mais sérieusement, tu m'as ravagé le dos !

Je l'entendis soupirer avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers moi. Elle posait ses mains sur mes épaules avant de me faire tourner sur moi même pour pouvoir observer mon dos.

\- Effectivement, j'aurais pu être plus tendre... Dit-elle en passant doucement ses doigts sur les griffures.

Je gémis légèrement en serrant ma mâchoire. Je baissais la tête en posant mes mains sur un des murs de la cabine de douche pour m'aider à rester debout. Lexa remarqua ma souffrance et s'arrêtait.

\- Désolée...

\- C'est rien, ce ne sont que des griffures après tout. Dis-je en me ressaisissant.

Je m'apprêtais me redresser quand les mains de Lexa arrivèrent sur mon ventre.  
Je pouvais sentir son corps se coller au miens tout en épargnant mon dos.

\- Peut être mais je tenais à m'excuser... Murmure t-elle non loin de mon oreille.

Ses mains remontaient doucement, venant frôler mes seins pour arriver jusqu'à mes épaules. De là, elle venait embrasser chacune de mes blessures.

\- Pardon. Désolée. Excuse moi... Chuchote t-elle entre chaque baisé.

Je ne pus empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer dans un sourire. Comment résister à cet adorabilité, à cet mignonerie ? C'était impossible. C'était tout simplement impossible de résister à Lexa. C'était une fille incroyable avec un cœur or. Et cette petite attention le prouvait davantage.

C'est ainsi que nous passions plus d'une heure sous la douche entre taquinerie, tendresse et amour sous cette eau chaude. Nous continuons même après dans notre lit. Entre ces caresses, ces mots doux et ces quelques cris, il y avait également des pauses où Lexa me parlait de tout et de rien. C'était marrant à observer puisque sa bouche parlait plus vite qu'elle ne réfléchissait. C'est pour cela que nous partions certaines fois dans de longs fou-rires. Tout cet amour me rendait folle et me faisait beaucoup plus la désirer.

C'était désormais plus qu'officiel, j'étais complètement folle et éperdument amoureuse de Lexa Woods. Et c'était inévitable..

 **~ PDV Lexa ~**

Je venais m'installer sur le lit et me collais doucement à ma petite amie.

\- Debout marmotte. Murmurais-je contre son oreille avant de lui laisser quelques baisés dans le cou.

Clarke grogna avant de se tourner dos à moi. Décidément elle ne voulais pas se lever. C'était notre avant dernier jour ici, à New York et disons que notre emploi du temps de la journée était légèrement chargé.

\- Allez ma belle, montre moi tes magnifiques yeux...

\- Hum... Je suis fatiguée, laisse moi. Souffla t-elle.

\- Et à cause de qui ? Me moquais-je.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Tu n'avais pas à être si attirante...

\- C'est donc de ma faute alors ?

\- Oui. Répond t-elle en s'allongeant sur le ventre, le visage tournée vers moi.

Clarke avait un léger sourire de dessiner sur son visage et cela ne l'a rendait que plus magnifique. J'observais ses belles courbes, son superbe dos nus, ses merveilleux seins, légèrement écrasés par son poids.

\- Moi qui voulais seulement assouvir tes désirs... Je prends note pour la prochaine fois. Dis-je, faussement blessée.

\- Faudrait qu'on fasse l'amour tôt dans la soirée et un jour où l'on sait qu'on pourra dormir le lendemain matin.

\- Ça va être compliqué.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai des rendez vous le matin, que je reviens souvent tard aussi...

\- Le vendredi ? Généralement on a pas cours le samedi !

\- Le vendredi une semaine sur deux hum bof. En plus je ne me vois pas coucher avec toi alors que Lincoln et Anya sont à la maison...

\- Qui t'as dit qu'on ira chez toi ? Mon lit est plus grand !

\- Et ta mère, tu y penses ? Je ne pense pas que ça soit très plaisant d'entendre sa fille de dix-sept ans s'envoyé en l'air ! Me moquais-je.

\- Ma mère est de garde le vendredi. Fit-elle, un sourire malin se dessinant sur son visage.

\- Owh, pas bête Griffin! Mais, je préfère encore te draguer et t'avoir dans mon lit par la suite. C'est plus fun!

\- Vivre au jour le jour ? Demanda ma petite amie en riant légèrement.

\- Exactement ! Dis-je en mettant mon visage en face de celui de ma petite amie. Maintenant, donne moi tes yeux...

Le sourire de Clarke s'étendit avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu majestueux, je m'y perdais dedans.

\- Hello toi. Joyeux un mois ! Murmurais-je en venant capturer ses lèvres.

Clarke me rendut rapidement le baisé avant de l'approfondir doucement. Elle venait poser une de ses mains sur mes joues et passait son bras autour de mon cou.

\- Joyeux un mois à toi aussi. Dit-elle d'une voix vraiment adorable contre mes lèvres.

Je ne pouvais que sourire en l'entendant. Déjà un mois que je suis avec cette fille extraordinaire. Un mois que je l'aime sans relâche. Un mois qu'elle est ma meilleure amie, mon acolyte dans les pires coups, ma bouée de sauvetage, mon oxygène, mon univers mais surtout, la fille que j'aime le plus au monde et pour laquelle j'éprouve des sentiments indécrivables. C'était fou et irréelle mais j'aimais ça. Cela me tuais de ne pas passer chaque seconde de ma vie avec elle. Une idée me faisait garder la tête autre, celle de passer ma vie avec Clarke. Mon futur était peut être flou, mais je ne me voyais nulle par ailleurs que dans ses bras.

Nous mettions fin au baisé, à bout de souffle. Clarke me souriait tendrement alors que sa main, précédemment sur sa joue, se glissait dans mes cheveux lâchés. Elle prit une mèche, jouait quelques secondes avec avant de la mettre au dessus de ma bouche pour pouvoir me faire une moustache. Clarke gloussa telle une enfant et cela me donnait l'envie d'une nouvelle fois l'embrasser.

\- Alors, quel est votre programme du jour, Miss Woods ? Demande t-elle en abandonnant ma mèche pour passer ses mains dans mon dos.

\- Il est simple, je t'emmène avec moi !

\- Sérieux ?! Demande t-elle excitée.

\- Ouep. Déclarais-je en attrapant ses mains dans les miennes.

Je grimaçais légèrement et Clarke compris. Mon dos me brûlait quelques instants avant de se calmer.

\- Trop loin ?

\- Oui, trop loin...

\- Désolée..

\- Ce n'est rien, t'en fait pas. Dis-je doucement pour ne pas l'inquiétée.

\- Alors, raconte mois ce qu'on va faire de beau.

\- Au programme: interview Et shooting ELLE pour moi, ensuite on va à l'hôpital pour toi.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Nyko m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital quand il est allé te chercher hier. Je présume que tu n'as pas pu faire ta prise de sang, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu vas vraiment m'obliger à aller à l'hôpital pour nos un mois ? Demande t-elle en faisant une moue.

\- Si je veux qu'on est nos un an ensemble, oui je vais t'y obliger. Parce que je tiens trop à toi et je ne pourrais supporter te voir malade comme la dernière fois. Je serai incapable de maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, je serai seule et personne ne pourra me calmer. Je peux être impulsive, tu le sais très bien. Alors, s'il te plait ?

\- Bon okay... Souffla t-elle.

Je la vis lever les yeux au ciel avant de reposer ses yeux sur moi. Un fin sourire vint chasser cet air blasé de son visage.

\- Tu comptes rester plus d'un an avec moi ?

\- Plutôt tout une vie avec toi oui ! Déclarais-je.

Clarke ria légèrement avant de tirer sur mes bras pour m'attirer à elle et m'embrasser. Le baisé était soft et était vraiment agréable. Je pouvais sentir ses mains se balader sur mon ventre nu jusqu'à jouer avec ma brassière. Je frissonnais à chaque fois que sa peau entrait en contacte avec la mienne.

\- Je t'aime. Murmure t-elle contre mes lèvres en changeant l'angle du baisé.

Je reculais néanmoins pour l'observer, elle paressait frustrée d'un coup, ce qui me fit rire intérieurement. Je venais replacer une de ses mèches blondes derrières son oreille.

\- Et moi, je t'aime éperdument Clarke...

Soudain, ses yeux se mirent à briller. Je ne pensais pas que ces simples mots pouvait déclencher ce genre de reaction. Après tout, je lui avais déjà dit à quel point je l'aimais.  
Je lâchais peu à peu les mains de ma petite amie avant de les poser sur ses joues. De la je la tirais à moi pour l'embrasser. Ce baisé qui devait être doux et réconfortant se détournait en un baisé un peu plus intense et prononcer.

C'est ainsi que ma blonde se retrouvait sur moi, ses mains perdues dans ma crinière et ses jambes entremêlées avec les miennes. Décidément, les choses pouvait rapidement dégénérer entre Clarke et moi, et j'adorais ça.

* * *

\- Qui est votre model dans la vie ? Me demande la journaliste tout sourire, visiblement heureuse de me recevoir.

\- C'est une question assez compliquée à répondre ! Riais-je légèrement avant de me reprendre. Et bien, je dois avouer que plusieurs personnes le sont. Les personnes de mon entourage qui sont bienveillants, honnêtes et je sais que je peux toujours compter sur eux. Ils sont posés et surtout réalistes. Tout mon contraire en réalité ! Puis récemment, une personne est entrée dans ma vie et m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a marqué: « Et si tu devenais ton propre model ? » . Je me suis penchée sur la question, j'y ai passé énormément de temps. Cette personne avait raison, pourquoi chercher un model alors qu'on pouvait l'être ? Depuis, j'essaye d'être la meilleure version de moi-même. J'essaye d'être plus calme, d'être moins stressée, plus patiente et j'en passe. J'écoute, je pose des questions et j'apprends parce que j'ignore tout de ce monde complexe. Il regorge de ressources et de connaissances, il est si beau et si effrayant à la fois. J'essaye d'être meilleure et cela se fait petit à petit.

\- Hey bien, quelle sagesse pour un si jeune age!

\- Je m'améliore ! Déclarais-je simplement.

\- Maintenant parlons de votre vie amoureuse.

\- Oh nan pitié ! Ironisais-je en prenant un bouteille d'eau qui était à ma disposition.

\- Je sais mais tout le monde y passe !  
Vous avez dit que récemment, quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans votre vie, c'est bien ça ?

J'acquiesçais doucement de la tête en appréhendant la question.

\- Il y a peu, nous avons reçu ces photos. Dit-elle en sortant une tablette de je ne sais où.

Elle me la tendait et je la prenais immédiatement. Je vis tout d'abord une photo avec deux personnes dessus. En réalité c'était Clarke et moi en direction de Central Park cette nuit où je l'ai emmené au restaurant. Je défilais les autres images rapidement en sentant mon rythme cardiaque rapidement augmenter.

\- Nous pouvons voir sur ces photos deux personnes se tenant main dans la main. Pouvez vous nous confirmer que c'est bien vous à gauche de l'image ?

\- Oui c'est bien moi.

\- Maintenant, pouvez vous maintenant nous parler de cette jeune femme qui vous accompagnait cette nuit ci.

\- Ce n'est qu'une connaissance. Mentis-je.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que la dernière photo nous montre. Fit-elle en ayant un léger sourire.

Je n'avais pas encore regardé cette fameuse photo. Je glissais alors mon doigt pour la faire apparaitre et je fus surprise de voir un cliché ou j'embrassais Clarke. Un fin sourire se dessina sur mon visage avant qu'un rire ne s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres.

\- Vous êtes forts, vous journalistes, pour nous mettre mal à l'aise. Ironisais-je en me frottant nerveusement la nuque.

\- Je ne fais que mon métier, Mademoiselle Woods.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais je ne pourrais vous parler de cette personne sans l'accord de cette dernière. Je suis désolée.

\- Je comprends. Parler nous alors de votre sexualité, nombreux sur les réseaux sociaux pensent que c'est un espèce de montage où que ce n'est tout simplement pas vous. Puis hier, vous avez poster cette photo sur Instagram.

La journaliste se pencha vers moi pour glisser encore les photos pour laisser apparaitre la dernière photo. Cliché de Clarke au Waffle House.

\- Les gens qui vous suivent ont donc deviné votre orientation sexuelle en reliant cette jeune femme à celle avec vous dans les rues de New York.

\- Si la question est « Suis-je lesbienne », oui je le suis.

\- Et comment le vivez vous ? Avez-vous déjà été victime d'homophobie ? Si oui, comment avez vous surmonté ce problème ? Me demande la journaliste.

\- Je le vis parfaitement bien ! Je n'ai pas peur de le montrer, j'en suis même très fière. Fière d'avoir enfin trouver ce qui me rendait heureuse. Je sais qui je suis et ce que je veux. Bien évidement, j'ai été victime d'homophobie, parce que des gens sont assez fermé d'esprit pour embêter des personnes avec leurs sottises. Les personnes de la communauté LGBTQ+ veulent seulement vivre une vie normal, être heureux, avoir des enfants, une famille, le boulot de leur rêve et j'en passe. Elles veulent vivre la vie qu'elles ont choisi. Elles ne veulent pas être étiquetée comme les gens de notre société le fait. On y échappe pas malheureusement. La seule chose à faire est d'ignoré ces personnes. Vous savez que leur jugement est faux, alors pourquoi s'embêter à les croire ? Alors c'est ce que je fais, je les ignore et vit ma vie comme cela me chante.

\- Maintenant dernière question: Quel message pouvez vous transmettre à nos nombreux lecteurs ?

Je souris légèrement à la question. C'est LA phrase officielle du journaliste. C'est amusant mais je ne savais jamais répondre à cette question. Puis, je pouvais voir une tête blonde passé avec un homme au cheveux long et reconnu rapidement ma petite amie accompagnée de Roan. Les murs de la salle était en verre et à partir d'une certaine hauteur, il était possible de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieure. Je me sentis d'un coup inspiré et je reposais mon regard sur la journaliste.

\- Vivez au jour le jour. Ne perdez pas de temps avec des personnes qui n'en valent pas la peine. Un jour, une personne entrera dans votre vie, une personne qui vous fera vous sentir spécial, extraordinaire. C'est à ce moment que vous saurez ce qu'est d'être réellement aimé. Maintenant, souriez, réalisez vos rêves, devenez qui vous souhaitez car n'oubliez pas; vous êtes libres et talentueux. Ne laissez jamais personne vous rabaisser ou vous dire que vous êtes différents parce que vous avez telle maladie ou alors parce que vous aimez quelqu'un du même sexe. Vous êtes vous-même et vous êtes magnifiques ainsi, ne l'oubliez pas.

La journaliste m'adressait un sourire sincère avant de refermer son carnet.

\- Et bien c'est tout pour nous!

Elle se leva et je fis de même avant de lui serrer la main.

\- Merci d'avoir répondu présente. Ce fut un honneur de vous avoir interviewé Mlle Woods.

\- Ne me remerciez pas, c'était assez plaisant je dois dire. Vos questions étaient assez intelligentes.

Je remarquais que ses joues avaient légèrement rosies.

\- Mer-merci. À une prochaine fois ?

\- Je l'espère. Lui répondis-je dans un fin sourire avant de m'approcher de la porte.

Je saluais une dernière fois la journaliste avant de sortir de la salle. Je soufflais un coup avant d'aller dans une salle de repos où était mis à disposition quelques petites choses à manger ainsi qu'à boire. J'allais voir quelques personnes de la rédaction avant d'aller me servir quelque chose à manger. Il n'était que dix heures mais je mourrais de faim ! Que je vous explique l'histoire! Ce matin, alors que j'étais au lit avec Clarke (en train de faire des choses pas très catholique) j'ai reçu un appel de Roan. Bien évidement, je ne lui avait pas répondu par respect pour Clarke. Mais quand je vis l'heure affiché sur mon écran, je fus pris de panique. Le temps avait filé à une allure folle et nous étions en retard pour mon interview. Et je vous laisse deviné la suite, course contre-la-montre et j'ai loupé le petit déjeuné...

Je mangeais un petit blinis quand je sentis des mains se poser sur ma taille. Je souris immédiatement mais tentais bien que mal de cacher ce sourire.

\- Hello toi. Murmure une petite voix derrière moi.

\- Saluut. Dis-je la bouche pleine avant de me tourner vers elle.

\- Très élégant ! Se moqua t-elle.

\- J'ai faim c'est pas de ma faute.

\- Oui je sais, désolée. Fit-elle en venant nettoyer la commissure de mes lèvres.

\- Oh c'est rien, ça m'a rassasié pour autre chose.

Un sourire taquin se dessinait sur mes lèvres. Un léger rire s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle comprit ce que je voulais dire.

\- T'es vraiment infernale !

\- Peut être mais, je sais que t'as aimé ça. Chuchotais-je en attrapant les mains de ma petite amie

\- J'ai pas besoin de te l'affirmer, la réponse est tellement évidente.

Je souris et après avoir regarder chaque personne dans la salle, je venais embrasser la joue de ma petite amie. Les lèvres de Clarke s'étirèrent dans un magnifique sourire avant qu'elle ne prenne ma main et m'emmène sur un canapé.

\- Alors cette interview ? Me demande ma blonde en croisant ses jambes et en se tournant vers moi.

\- Ça s'est plutôt bien passé. La journaliste était plutôt sympa et ses questions étaient pertinentes.

\- Tant mieux !

\- On a également parler de ma « sexualité ».

\- Ta sexualité ? Vraiment ? Demande Clarke en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils.

\- Ouep. Mais attend je vais tout te raconter !

Je racontais donc la fin de mon interview à ma petite amie. Lui décrivant chaque photo et en faisant une synthèse de ce que j'avais dit. Clarke riait quelques fois avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- On a vraiment été poursuivit par des Paparazzis ?

\- Mais oui ! J'étais aussi surprise que toi quand j'ai vu les photos ! Et le pire, c'est que les photos circulent sur le net depuis quelques jours et je n'étais pas au courant.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, ça a « affolé » Twitter à ce qu'il parait.  
Surtout depuis mon dernier post instagram. Celle où tu figures dessus.

\- Oui je vois de laquelle tu parles. Continue. Fit Clarke, visiblement intéressée parce que je lui racontais.

\- Et bien les gens qui me suivent et d'autres personnes on fait le lien entre « La mystérieuse blonde » et toi.

\- La mystérieuse blonde ? Riait Clarke.

\- Oui! L'accompagnais-je.

\- C'est fou quand même, on est jamais tranquille...

Elle paraissait d'un coup préoccupée, agacée même. Je sais ce que ça fait, quand le monde s'intéresse tout d'un coup à vous. Il me devait de la rassurer.

\- Les gens peuvent toujours parler, cela m'est égale. La seule chose qui compte, c'est toi. Déclarais-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Clarke souriait faiblement avant de poser longuement ses lèvres sur ma joue. À la fin de son baisé, je pus voir que ce n'étais malgré pas assez. Je la pris donc dans mes bras. Clarke acceptait rapidement mon étreinte. Je venais doucement caresser son dos pour la réconforter.

\- Les gens pourront dire se qu'ils veulent à ton sujet, je saurais que c'est faux. Alors ne t'en fait pas, d'accord ? Je vais te protéger. Murmurais-je.

Un petit reniflement se fit entendre avant qu'elle ne recule la tête pour me regarder.

\- Toi, me protéger ?

\- Je fais de la boxe ? Essayais-je.

Clarke baissa la tête et souriait doucement.

\- Hey j'ai de gros bras et je peux être intimidante ! Fis-je en montrant mon biceps

Clarke ne relevait pas la tête. Je posais alors deux doigts sous son menton avant de la lui relever.

\- Je suis là. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Ma belle blonde hochait doucement de la tête mais ne semblait pas convaincue pour autant. Je venais alors capturer ses lèvres, ignorant délibérément les quelques personnes présentent dans la salle de repos. J'essayais de lui transmettre tout mon amour et ma bienveillance. Je tiens beaucoup à Clarke pour la laisser dans cette situation seule. Je mis fin à ce baisé et je n'eus le temps de prendre mon souffle que Clarke me prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Son merveilleux parfum pris possession de mes narines. Elle me serrait fort à elle, comme si elle ne voulait plus jamais me laisser partir. Chose que j'accepterai les yeux fermés, c'était un de mes plus grands souhaits, rester avec elle et ne plus jamais la laisser.

Néanmoins, une personne devait toujours nous interrompre. Et la personne du jour n'était que mon cher ami Roan. Nous nous éloignons donc et je me tournais vers mon garde du corps et assistant conseiller, enfin tout ce que vous voulez. Il travaillait peut être tous les jours avec moi, mais j'avais encore du mal à définir son statut.

Roan m'annonça qu'on m'attendait au maquillage pour le shooting photo. J'acquiesçais avant de me tourner vers ma petite amie.

\- Tu m'y accompagnes ? Demandais-je, d'un ton légèrement suppliant.

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Aller, s'il te plait.

Clarke me regardait avant de lever les yeux vers Roan. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils avant de me retourner vers lui. Ce dernier avait le visage fermé et regardait fixement en direction de l'extérieur de la pièce.

\- Okay. Fit-elle en attrapant ma main et en se levant.

Je posais mon regard sur ma petite amie avant de la suivre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec Roan, mais je compte bien le découvrir.

C'est ainsi que nous allions tout les trois dans une pièce réservée au maquillage. Après plus de trente minutes sous les mains expertes d'une des maquilleuses, je me tenais devant une glace et m'observais méticuleusement. Le résultat était bluffant. J'étais vêtue d'une d'un pantalon noir, vraiment loose ainsi qu'une chemise blanche, à manche courte dévoilant parfaitement mon tatouage tribale. Mes yeux verts étaient parfaitement ressortis grâce au maquillage aux tons cuivrés posés sur mes paupière. Mes lèvres n'ont pas réellement été touché, gardant leur couleur naturel.

J'entendis des pas entrer dans la pièce.

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique.

Je levais les yeux vers le reflet de ma petite amie. Elle se tenait juste derrière moi, et je pouvais sentir son regard passer sur moi.  
Je me retournais vers elle et Clarke s'approchait doucement de moi. Elle me détaillait longuement.

\- Ça te plait ? Demandais-je.

\- Si ça me plait ? Énormément ! Tu es vraiment sublime. Répond t-elle en ayant un merveilleux sourire.

La sincérité de ma petite amie me feras décidément toujours sourire. Je fonds littéralement sur place lorsque Clarke me fit un clin d'œil avant d'aller s'assoir sur une des chaises présente dans la pièce.

\- J'ai entendu dire que le shooting photo se fera à l'extérieur. Fit-elle.

\- On va d'abord faire quelque photo ici avant d'aller dans un hangar abandonné. Apparement, il y a plein de tags de pleins de couleur. Un endroit parfait pour des photos colorées.

\- Des tags et toi dans cette tenue ? Gros contraste.

\- Ils m'ont fait porté cette tenue seulement pour les shooting intérieur. Déclarais-je en m'approchant d'elle. J'aurai un look plus « sportswear » pour l'extérieur.

\- Donc si je résume, l'intérieur pour montrer la PDG de Woods Corps et extérieur pour montrer l'ado qui sommeille en toi. C'est bien ça ?

\- C'est exacte. Riais-je légèrement.

\- Le monde va enfin découvrir la Lexa que je connais.

\- Impossible.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je me suis ouverte qu'à toi. Parce que je t'ai dit des choses que j'ai cachée à moi même. Personne ne me connaitra mieux que tu ne me connais, Clarke.

Clarke se levait prudemment de la chaise avant d'attraper ma main et de me tirer doucement à elle. Clarke me fit tout d'abord un baise main avant de petit à petit remonter. Elle se colla doucement à moi et embrassa mon biceps tatoué, puis mon épaule, mon cou et enfin ma joue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire fasse à cette tendresse. J'adorais la voir ainsi, la voir m'aimer. Clarke posait mon bras sur son épaule et elle vint attraper ma taille. Son regard passait de mes yeux à mes lèvres en un rien de temps.

\- J'ai tellement hâte d'être à ce soir pour t'avoir pour moi seule... Murmure t-elle en approchant son visage du mien.

\- Et moi dont... Soufflais-je.

Je venais poser ma main sur sa joue avant de la caresser doucement. Ma petite amie fermait ses yeux et un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Clarke était purement magnifique. C'était simple: elle rayonnait. Elle illuminait mon monde avec ses petites attentions.

\- J'ai hâte de retourner à San Francisco...

Ma blonde fronçait des sourcils avant de légèrement reculer pour m'observer.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Tu n'aimes pas ma ville ?! Exagérait-elle.

\- New York est une ville extraordinaire. Mais ma vraie vie me manque... Lincoln, Anya, nos amis, ma vie d'adolescente tombée amoureuse de la petite nouvelle me manque. C'est dur à l'avouer mais, même le lycée me manque...

\- Sérieusement ? Se moqua Clarke.

J'hochais doucement de la tête. Mes habitudes me manquait énormément. Ma Chevrolet me manquait, mon style Rock également. Les soirées chez les Blakes ou encore mes entraînements de boxe avec les petits. C'est fou à quel point les choses pouvaient changer en un peu plus d'un mois...

\- Hey... Commence Clarke en me collant un peu plus à elle. On rentre bientôt et tout reviendra à la normale. Plus que quelques jours à tenir ma belle.

Clarke déposa un baisé sur mon front avant de s'éloigner de moi.

\- Aller, ils doivent t'attendre.

J'hochais une nouvelle fois de la tête, essayant de ne pas laisser paraitre mon mal-être. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de suivre ma petite amie.

Nous allons toutes deux jusqu'à la salle de repos où la représentante du magazine ELLE, qui organisait l'interview ainsi que le shooting, nous attendait. De là, elle me présentait le photographe qui allait diriger le shooting et je fus clouée au sol lorsque je reconnus Erik Asla. C'est, selon moi, un dieu de la photographie, mon idole. Un de mes plus grands rêves venaient donc de se réaliser. Nous sommes escortés par Roan vers un autre étage du bâtiment où allait se dérouler le shooting. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la grande pièce éclairée, je tentais de tous les salués mais je manquais de temps. Un fond gris clair avait été placé et où Erik me demandait de me placer. J'exécutais rapidement et il s'approchait de moi afin de me donner quelques consignes.

Bien évidement, il était dur pour moi de l'écouter. Avoir tout ces regards sur moi m'angoissais un peu. Tous attendait quelque chose de moi et c'était plus que perturbant. Je peinais à trouver ces deux prunelles bleues que j'aiment tant. Une grosse main se posait alors sur mon épaule.

\- Je sais que c'est intimidant avec tout ce petit monde autour, ne vous en faites pas. Tout ce passera bien. Fit Erik en employant un ton plus que rassurant.

Je lui esquissais un fin sourire avant de me mettre en place comme il me l'avait demandé. J'ajustais rapidement ma tenue avant de lever la tête vers l'objectif mais ce n'est pas cette chose que je vis. Une tête blonde, cet océan bleu qui lui servait d'yeux, ses lèvres légèrement mordues. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour que mon stresse disparaisse. Je pouvais lire un petit « Tout va bien se passer » sur ses lèvres. J'acquiesçais de la tête avant de poser mon regard sur Erik.

\- Let's Go. Dis-je en ayant un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Ce dernier me rendait mon sourire avant d'ajuster son objectif et de me prendre en photo. Il me demandait souvent de faire des airs très sérieux ou alors de lancer des regard compétiteurs et des sourires victorieux. C'était plutôt amusant. Je me suis changée une autre fois, optant cette fois si, pour un espèce de manteau en fausse fourrure dévoilant mes épaules jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine. On m'ajoutait quelques petits bijoux notamment un de tête, près de mon oreille gauche. Cette fois-ci, je devais rester neutre et Erik me prit également de face. Lorsque ce dernier faisait quelques pauses pour parler avec son assistant, Clarke venait souvent me voir. Elle me disait que j'assurais et que les photos étaient magnifiques. Elle ajoutait également que j'étais sublime avant de se faire déguerpir par Erik, sous mes rires.

Une fois le shooting intérieur terminé, je changeais une nouvelle fois de tenue. On m'avait donné un jean noir troué comme je les aime tant, un pull blanc ainsi qu'un perfecto noir tout simplement magnifique. Ma maquilleuse a enlevé la couleur cuivré, qui était présente sur mes yeux, pour le remplacer par une maquillage plus naturel, sans oublié le trait d'eye liner pour faire ressortir mes yeux. La styliste m'avait également fait mettre un bonnet noir sur la tête. Une tenue digne de mon vrai style vestimentaire, enfin, ça s'y rapprochait.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, nous arrivons tous dans le fameux hangar, en dehors de la ville. Cet hangar est apparement un café pour « les artistes ». Des tags dominaient les murs ainsi que le sol. Ils étaient de toute tailles et de toutes les couleurs. C'était impressionnant à voir.

\- Cet emplacement sera parfait ! Déclarait Erik en se tournant vers un graffiti et en posant son sac au sol.

Je jetais un œil à Clarke avant de me retourner vers le tag. Il y avait d'écrit « Liberty ». Il était très imposant, le fond était très colorées tandis que les lettres étaient blanches. Rien de plus simple. De petits mots et dessin y étaient également présents autour.

Je m'approchais doucement de cette œuvre et posait ma main sur le 'B' qui faisant environ ma taille. Je souris faiblement en me remémorant quelques souvenirs. Je taguais autrefois, avec Lincoln. À mon arrivée à San Francisco, je n'avais pas d'ami. Les seules fois que je sortais étaient pour aller et revenir de l'école. C'est tout. Puis un jour, Lincoln m'a fait sortir de force et m'a emmené dans un endroit abandonné, un peu comme celui ci. Il m'apprit qu'il avait rejoint un groupe de tagueurs et que je pouvais les rejoindre si je le voulais afin d'évacuer la pression. Après réflexion, j'ai accepté et les amis de mon frère m'ont appris à taguer tout et n'importe quoi. Nous faisions même des excursions de nuits où nous taguions sur des bâtiments de la ville.  
Nous étions « délinquant » et ça faisait du bien de ne pas se plier aux règles.

Tandis que l'équipe technique installait l'éclairage, Erik vint me voir.

\- Alors, pour commencer on va vous prendre en photo près de ce graffiti puis on va vous prendre en plein action.

\- En action ? Demandais-je.

\- Vous m'avez bien entendu! Nous avons amené des bombes de peinture, des ballons également emplis de peinture ainsi qu'une batte !

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, je n'échapperai pas au fait d'avoir de la peinture par tout sur moi ? Ironisais-je.

\- C'est exacte ! Ria Erik. Mais dites vous que vous ferrez tout cela par amour pour la photographie !

Je perdus immédiatement mon sourire en entendant cette dernière phrase tandis qu'il fit un truc sur son appareil photo.

\- Qui vous a dit que j'aimais la photographie ?

Erik releva la tête avant de regarder un point derrière moi.

\- Cette jeune blonde là bas.

Je suivis son regard et compris qu'il parlait de MA blonde lorsque je posais mon regard sur elle. Clarke discutait avec Nyko qui nous avait rejoint, après avoir fait une petite course que je lui avais demandé de faire. Elle avait un fin sourire aux lèvres et semblait obnubilés par ce que devait lui raconter mon chauffeur et ami. Sûrement une recette de cuisine. En bref, Clarke était splendide.

\- Avant que je ne vous rencontre, elle est venue me voir et nous avons un peu discuté. C'est là qu'elle a mentionné que vous aimiez la photographie.

Je reposais mon regard sur lui, qui jouait toujours avec son appareil photo.

\- Combien de temps reste t-il avant le début du shooting ? Demandais-je.

\- Hum, je dirais une bonne dizaine de minutes.

\- Prévenez moi quand tout sera prêt. Dis-je en m'éloignant.

\- À vos ordres. Fit-il sans pour autant relever sa tête.

Je m'approchais de ma petite amie ainsi que de Nyko et, comme je l'avais prédit, il parlait effectivement de cuisine.

\- Alors après avoir mis les oignons, tu attends quelques minutes et tu ajoute ton bouillons. Déclara Nyko d'une voix calme et posée.

\- Encore de la cuisine ?! Vous en avez pas marre ?! Fis-je, faussement blasé.

Les deux se tournèrent vers moi avant que leur regard ne s'adoucissent.

\- Impossible de se lasser de la merveilleuse activité qu'est la cuisine très chère. Répond Nyko.

\- Bien dit Nyko ! Réplique Clarke.

Je levais les yeux avant de m'approcher de ma petite amie.

\- Je peux te parler deux minutes ? Demandais-je.

Le regard de Clarke déviait vers Nyko. Était-elle en train d'hésiter ?!

\- Je finirais de t'expliquer la recette plus tard. Assura mon ami.

Ah oui, la recette de cuisine...  
Clarke le remercia avant que son regard ne se pose sur moi. Nous nous éloignons jusqu'à sortir du hangar. Un jolie soleil rayonnait dehors et sa chaleur nous réchauffait. Je fermais les yeux afin d'en profiter quand je sentis ma petite amie se placer à côté de moi. Je pouvais sentir son regard me brûler.

\- Cette sensation m'avait manqué... Soufflais-je.

\- J'imagine...

J'ouvrais discrètement un œil pour pouvoir la regarder. Clarke se mit exactement dans la même position que moi et fermait les yeux. Sa douce main touchait la mienne, à ma plus grande joie. Nous restions ainsi plusieurs longues secondes où nous écoutions le chant des oiseaux. Car oui, cet hangar était à l'écart de la ville, loin de tout ce boucan incessant. Nous avions enfin le calme et le silence. Il était entouré d'herbe et un terrain vague était présent à côté. Malgré l'heure matinale, quelques jeunes étaient présent et jouaient au basketball. Leurs rires étaient agréables et un sourire se dessinait seul sur mon visage.

Je me sentis bien. Rare sont les fois où je me sentais bien pour un rien. En réalité, il me fallait que Clarke à mes côtés pour me sentir aussi bien. En parlant d'elle, je mourrais d'envie d'entendre sa voix et surtout, de l'embêter.

\- Alors tu as rencontré Erik Asla avant moi, hein ? Demandais-je sans pour autant quitter ma position initiale.

\- Qui te l'a dit ?

\- Je ne dévoile pas mes sources. Fis-je en relavant la tête afin de la regarder.

Clarke fit de même en plissant légèrement les yeux. Ses yeux bleus persans étaient magnifiques, surtout avec ce soleil. C'était hallucinant.

\- Bon j'avoue, Erik me l'a dit...

\- Je le savais !

\- Et pourquoi es-tu partie lui parler de moi ? Fis-je en me tournant vers elle.

\- Parce que.

\- Parce que quoi ? Peux-tu développer ta réponse ? Demandais-je en m'approchant d'un pas lent vers elle.

Clarke me jaugea avant de serrer les lèvres avant de venir se les mordre. Je lui faisais clairement de l'effet et j'en étais fière.

\- Parce que c'est Erik Asla ! Il est gentil et à l'écoute. Je savais que tu stressais un peu donc je suis allée le voir, c'est tout. Se défendait-elle.

Je ris légèrement avant de me poser devant elle. Je venais correctement remonter le zip de son manteau ainsi que bien boutonner la totalité des boutons.

\- J'avais pas besoin de toi, tu sais ? Je suis hyper sympa, tout le monde m'adore ! Je suis un vrai petit ange !

\- Un petit ange, toi ? Se moqua t-elle.  
C'est la blague du siècle.

Je lui lançais un regard lourd de sens pour la forcer d'arrêter de rire, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Clarke collait son corps au mien avant de venir poser ses bras autour de ma nuque.

\- Tu es une rebelle, pas un ange. Commence t-elle. Tu aimes le risque et tu n'as pas peur de te blesser, tu me l'as déjà prouvé plusieurs fois. Tu peux être inconsciente certaine fois mais tu es altruiste avant tout. C'est pour cela que tout le monde t'adore. C'est pour cela que je t'aime.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en baissant la tête face aux compliments de ma petite amie. En réalité, il m'était dur de ne pas avoir un sourire niais quand Clarke était devant moi. Je posais mes mains sur sa taille et petit à petit, je la poussais jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur de brique qui était derrière. Son regard devenait intensément plus bleu, m'indiquant ce qu'elle désirait à l'instant. Clarke se mordu une nouvelle fois la lèvre tandis qu'un sourire espiègle se dessinait sur les miennes. Je m'approchais donc de ces deux merveilles, que j'aimais tant, avant de reculer au dernier moment afin de la faire languir. Ma blonde grogna suite à mes actions, se trépidant d'apparence. Les mains de Clarke avaient attrapé mon perfecto et me tiraient à elle. Tellement fort que je dus poser une main sur le mur pour rester debout, Clarke avait faim, et je voulais également d'elle tout de suite.

\- Tu veux quelque chose Griffin ? Demandais-je d'une voix qui a prit quelques octaves tout en fixant ses lèvres.

\- À ton avis ? Fit-elle.

Ses lèvres frôlaient les miennes et je reculais immédiatement. Je voulais la faire attendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus.

\- Lexa. Grogna t-elle.

\- C'est moi! Comment puis-je vous aidez C' ?

\- La ferme et embrasse moi...

\- Nop! Tu va enlever mon gloss sinon.

\- T'en a même pas mis... Dit-elle d'une moue.

\- Okay, j'avoue. Mais je vais bientôt y retourner !

\- S'il te plait ? C'est dingue que je sois obligée de te supplier quand même !

Clarke reculait légèrement son visage pour pouvoir me regarder et surement appuyer ses arguments.

\- Je croyais que tu me désirerais autant que je ne te désire... Ça fait des heures qu'on ne s'est pas embrassé mais...

Je levais les yeux au ciel et ne lui laisse le temps de terminer que je venais l'embrasser. Un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre avant qu'elle ne vienne répondre à mon baisé. Bon sang que c'était bon ! Ce baisé était délivreur, un vrai bol d'oxygène. Clarke ne pus se retenir de sourire sous mes lèvres. Je venais doucement passer ma langue sur sa bouche avant de revenir l'embrasser langoureusement. Clarke ricanait quelques fois, me donnant du baume au cœur tandis que je venais mordre sa lèvre inférieur. Ma blonde semblait prendre son pied, ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! Clarke venait doucement placer ses mains sous mon perfecto puis son mon pull blanc. Un long frisson parcouru mon échine lorsque que le froid de ses main ainsi que la douceur de sa peau entrait en contact avec mon corps ardent.

J'avais l'impression d'être une vraie adolescente à ce moment précis. C'est bien la première fois depuis un bout de temps. Vous savez dans les séries, il y a toujours ce couple qui passe leur temps bouche contre bouche. J'avais l'impression d'être ce couple, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. J'aimais sa bouche, le goût de ses lèvres. Je sais que dans quelques jours, nous serrons de nouveaux séparées alors, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Les hanches de Clarke ondulaient sous les miennes, ne faisant qu'accroitre mon envie. Bon sang comment faisait-elle ?!

Une sonnerie se fit entendre mais je l'ignorais complètement. Je continuais d'embrasser langoureusement ma petite amie. Malheureusement cette dernière n'était pas de mon avis... Ses sourcils se froncèrent et le baisé devenait moins fiévreux.

\- Lexa... Murmure t-elle contre mes lèvres.

\- La personne rappellera... Grognais-je en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure.

La sonnerie s'arrêta, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

\- Tu vois ? Elle rappellera maintenant, laisse moi profiter de ma petite amie.

Je pus sentir ses lèvres s'étirer avant qu'elle ne recule, visiblement à bout de souffle. Pourtant, j'en voulais plus. C'est pour cela que je venais m'attaquer à sa mâchoire ainsi qu'à son cou. Sa peau douce avait un goût exquis et je pris un malin plaisir à prendre mon temps sur chaque morsure et chaque baisé. Un soupire las s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres et sa poitrine s'élevait à un rythme irrégulier. Ses mains agrippaient de plus en plus mon dos jusqu'à y encrer ses ongles. L'adrénaline me faisait oublié la douleur de mon dos ravagé par nos actes de la veille et du matin même. Je pouvais la voir déglutir ou alors la voir tenter de contenir un gémissement. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait explosé à cet instant. C'était beau, c'était merveilleux de voir la fille que j'aimais sous un tel état seulement grave à mes baisés. Mon souffle se faisait plus cours et une sensation familière apparu dans mon ventre.

Malheureusement pour nous, mon téléphone se remit à sonner. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes avant que Clarke et moi soupirâmes au même moment. Nous nous lancions un regard complice avant que je ne vienne continuer ce que je faisais.

\- Je- suppose que tu ne vas pas répondre ? Me demande Clarke, la respiration légèrement plus lourde.

\- Tu as vu juste. Fis-je en m'approchant de son oreille et en mordant son point le plus sensible.

Clarke gémis légèrement avant de retirer ses mains de sous mon haut.

\- Où est ton téléphone ? Me demande t-elle.

\- Même place que d'habitude. Murmurais-je contre sa peau.

Les mains de Clarke se dirigeaient vers les poches arrières de mon jean. Clarke me palpa les fesses avant de plonger une de ses mains dans la poche et de prendre mon téléphone.

\- T'as aimé hein ? Me moquais-je.

Clarke me regarda, visiblement perdue avant de rapidement comprendre. Un sourire goguenard se dessina sur ses lèvres légèrement plus volumineuses qu'habituellement.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas! Dit-elle en regardant mon téléphone.

Je me redressais en riant légèrement et venais déposer un chaste baisé sur ces lèvres. J'observais ensuite ce que ma petite amie faisais avec mon cellulaire.

Nyko ? C'était Nyko !

\- Merde... Ils doivent sûrement m'attendre pour le shooting.

Clarke tourna doucement la tête vers moi.

\- S'ils t'attendent, pourquoi es tu toujours devant moi ?

\- Parce que je veux un dernier baisé de ma petite amie. Répondis-je simplement en me recollant à elle.

\- Vraiment ? Fit-elle, faussement ennuyée.

\- Aller, je sais que tu en veux un dernier.

\- Du tout.

\- Ah oui ? C'est pas ce que tu m'aurais dit si j'avais répondu au coup de fil et aurais dû y retourner. Je t'aurais laissé sur ta faim et tu n'aurais pas aimé ça.

Les traits de Clarke s'adoucirent légèrement, ce rendant visiblement compte que j'avais raison. Il m'était impossible de partir ainsi, j'en voulais plus et encore. Je voulais pour moi toute seule et cela pendant des heures, des jours entiers. Elle me manquait tout le temps, même si je savais qu'elle était non loin. Mes pensées étaient toujours vers elle, c'était fou. Je mangeais Clarke, je dormais Clarke, je me douchais Clarke, je parlais Clarke. Peu importe ce que je faisais, ça avait toujours un rapport avec elle. Clarke Griffin m'avait piqué et les effets n'étaient pas prêt de s'estomper.

Ma belle blonde posait alors une de ses mains sur ma joue et posait sa paire de lèvres sur la mienne. Le baisé était doux et incroyablement expressif. Des tas de sentiments se bousculèrent. L'amour puissant que l'on portait l'une pour l'autre, la tristesse de se quitter contre notre volonté. Tout ça en un baisé.

Clarke le rompu à mon grand désespoir. Elle me caressa la joue quelques secondes avant de reculer doucement. Elle glissa mon téléphone dans la poche de mon perfecto.

\- Allez file. Dit-elle d'une voix incroyablement douce.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Parce que c'était une réaction évidente chez moi lorsque cette blonde était devant moi. Sourire puisque la vie avec elle était belle et merveilleuse. Vous me trouvez surement guimauve, mais c'était pourtant vrai. L'amour m'avait frappé, m'avait foudroyé même ! J'avais fait la connaissance d'une nouvelle personne, d'une nouvelle moi qui était meilleure et plus ouverte.

Après avoir adressé un dernier regard amoureux et reconnaissant à ma petite amie, je retournais dans le hangar. Je m'excusais auprès de l'équipe technique ainsi qu'auprès d'Erik avant d'allée m'installer où ce dernier m'avais indiqué. Nous prenions plusieurs photos près du tag « Liberty » où je devais poser près du grand 'L'. Je devais ensuite prendre un cliché en mouvement tout en étant naturel. Je marchais donc, les mains fourrés dans mon perfecto, le visage légèrement fermé, comme à mon habitude.

Après ces quelques photos, nous partions vers un autre endroit où il y avait moins de tag. Erik me donna quelques bombes de peinture.

\- Laissez sortir votre côté artistique! Me dit Erik.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Fis-je en secouant mes deux bombes.

Je testais rapidement les bombes avant de commencer à dessiner quelque chose. Je ne savais pas quoi dessiner, je laissais mes mains faire. J'ignorais Erik et ses commentaires, et me concentrais sur mon activité. Mais j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas suffisant, que ce n'étais pas assez bien. Je me retournais alors vers mon photographe. Ce dernier remarquait rapidement mon mal-être.

\- Que se passe t-il ? Me demande t-il en lâchant son appareil photo.

\- J'ai l'impression que les photos sont plates. Je veux dire par là que je ne souris jamais, j'ai souvent le visage fermé. Il faudrait apporter un peu plus de gaieté. Voyez vous ?

Erik esquissa un léger sourire avant de s'appuyer contre le mur.

\- Que proposez-vous ? Me questionna t-il.

Attendez! Erik Asla me demande t-il réellement mon avis ? Le dieu de la photographie ? J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. J'éclaircis ma voix avant de lui répondre:

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais je pense qu'ajouter une personne serait une bonne idée. Cela ferait plus ressortir mon aspect d'adolescente ainsi que mon côté sociable.  
De plus, je pourrais réellement sourire.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent mais il ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

\- Alors ? Demandais-je hésitante.

Erik reprit son appareil photo en main avant de s'en aller. Je soupirais longuement, légèrement honteuse et déçue avant de me tourner vers mon tag. Je ne remarquais qu'à présent que je venais de dessiner le rapprochement entre la lune et le soleil. Un peu comme le pendentif d'Esteban et Zia dans les Mystérieuses cités d'or. Je passais ma main dessus avant de me retourner vers Erik lorsque j'entendais sa voix grave.

-Clarke Griffin ? Où êtes vous ? Approchez s'il vous plait. Fit-il.

D'où j'étais, je pouvais voir ses sourcils se froncés avant qu'elle ne s'avance vers le célèbre photographe. Arrivée en face de lui, Erik esquissait un grand sourire avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de ma petite amie et de faire quelque pas.

\- Jugeant les photos légèrement trop, comment dire, plate; Mme Woods et moi-même avons décidé d'intégrer une personne dans les photos. De cette manière, les clichés seront plus vivants et reflèteront davantage la personnalité de Mme Woods. Pour cela, je vous ai choisi! La styliste assise la bas vous donnera un bonnet à mettre afin d'être dans le même style que notre model du jour. Ensuite, vous prendrez quelques bombes de peinture et nous continuerons notre travail.

\- Attendez quoi ? Vous voulez vraiment de moi ?

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je- euh...

Clarke paraissait confuse. Son regard se décala tout de suite vers moi. Je tentais de la rassurer. Mais Erik se décala de sorte à couper notre contact visuelle et pour que ma blonde se concentre sur lui.

\- Si vous avez peur d'apparaitre dans les photos, je vous promet d'essayer de ne pas photographier votre visage. Maintenant, allez vous préparer ! Nous avons beaucoup de boulot qui nous attend! Fit-il, d'un air enjouée avant de regarder l'équipe technique.

Clarke exécuta donc ce que le photographe lui avait demandé. Elle s'approchait de la styliste et enfilait un bonnet, similaire au mien, qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Elle prit des bombes de peinture et une fois prête, Clarke vint me rejoindre. Je fis mine de siffler en la voyant approcher, la trouvant magnifique. Clarke fit mine de lever les yeux ciel, ce qui me fit légèrement rire.

\- Pourquoi lui as tu demandé de me choisir ? Me demande t-elle.

\- Je ne t'ai pas recommandé, Clarke. Erik t'a choisi de lui même.

\- Mouai... Boude t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu sais ? Être model c'est génial ! C'est vraiment un truc à faire dans une vie !

Clarke levais les yeux vers moi avant qu'un petit reniflement dédaigneux ne se fasse entendre.

\- Facile à dire pour toi, tu es une vraie bombe.

Je ris légèrement à cette remarque avant de me placer devant ma petite amie.

\- Si tu voyais le visage de chaque personne qui passaient près de toi, tu verrais à quel point, excuse moi pour le vocabulaire mais, que tu es bonne !

\- Dit comme ça, ça te rends vraiment perverse !

\- Je le suis toujours quand ça parle de toi.

Clarke me donna un petit coup dans l'épaule ce qui me fit rire.

\- T'es vraiment pas croyable !

\- Non, seulement amoureuse de toi. Dis-je simplement, en esquissant un léger sourire.

Mon sourire était apparemment contagieux, puisque Clarke esquissait enfin un petit sourire. Je secouais mes bombes de peinture avant de me tourner vers le mur et commençais à taguer. Après quelques secondes, une idée me traversait l'esprit. Je voulais l'embrasser ou du moins, seulement lui voler un baisé. Je tournais la tête vers ma blonde pour assouvir mon envie mais Erik arrivait et me prit en photo par surprise.

Il fit cela tout du long, il m'interrompait lorsque j'apprenais à Clarke à taguer ou alors lorsque je discutais avec elle.  
Ensuite, je pris un petit ballon de baudruche emplis de peinture ainsi que ma batte. Au feu vert d'Erik, je le lançais en l'air avant de tapper dedans à l'aide de ma batte et à ma grand surprise, mon visage ainsi que mon haut se retrouvent recouvert de peinture jaune poussin. Je me retrouvais vers ma petite amie, qui était à côté de moi, et pris un air interloqué. Cette dernière riait d'un rire sincère, qui semblait venir du plus profond de sa gorge. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Mais comme vous le savez je suis très généreuse et aime partager les choses. Je pris alors un autre ballon et le jeta sur ma petite amie. C'est alors qu'eut lieu une petite bataille entre Clarke et moi, au plus grand bonheur d'Erik Asla. Il prit des centaines de photo, du moment ou je prenait le ballon de baudruche jusqu'à l'instant ou je le lançais.

Le rire mélodieux de Clarke raisonnait à chaque fois qu'elle lançait quelques choses et cela ne fit que plus fondre mon cœur. Jamais je ne pourrais m'en lasser. Après tout, comment ne pas aimer ce son divin. Je pourrais passer des jours, des nuits, des semaines à l'écouter. J'aimerai me réveiller chaque matin et l'entendre. La faire rire et la rendre heureuse était ma mission chaque jour. Car cela était tout ce que je pouvais souhaiter à Clarke: son bonheur. Elle méritait d'avoir le meilleure, d'être aimé comme il se doit. Après tout, Clarke était parfaite! Elle ferait tout pour moi, m'attendre durant des jours, aller à l'autre bout du pays pour moi. J'avais peur de ne plus lui suffire, de plus satisfaire à ses besoins à cause de mes trop nombreuses obligations. Mes absences l'affectaient, j'en avait conscience. C'est pour cela que j'essaye, jour après jour, de lui prouver à quel point elle était importante pour moi. L'amour. Ce sentiment nauséeux que j'avais à chaque fois que je posais mes yeux sur elle. Ça prenait d'abord mes tripes, me coupant l'appétit avant de toucher mon système nerveux. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle de mon corps. Jamais je n'avais ressentis cela auparavant. Et elle ? Comment cela se passait chez elle ?Clarke m'avait raconté qu'elle avait déjà couché avec quelques hommes, ce qui me dégoute à chaque fois que j'y repense, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais rien ressentis de tel. Elle m'avait même dit qu'elle n'avait plus foie en l'amour jusqu'au jour où elle m'avait rencontré. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'avait réellement aimé qu'un homme dans sa vie, mais que ce dernier l'avait quitté trop tôt. J'avais immédiatement compris de qui il s'agissait. Il m'était capable de lui donner cet amour qu'elle avait tantôt perdu.

Erik demanda à Clarke de s'éloigner afin de prendre la dernière photo. Je me mis donc à l'endroit indiqué par le photographe. Le sol était ravagé par nos petits projectiles de couleurs. Moi-même avais été énormément touché. Une multitude de couleurs étaient présentes sur moi: du rouge, du jaune, du orange, du vert, du bleu et du violet. Un vrai arc-en-ciel humain! Cela me représentait parfaitement si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Je jouais avec un de nos petits objets ravageurs en fixant l'objectif. La tête haute, un regard de défis ainsi qu'un fin sourire sur mes lèvres et Erik prit un cliché. D'après le sourire satisfait d'Erik, je suppose que la photo est parfaite. Et je suppose bien, j'étais surprise de la beauté des photos. Elles étaient colorées, vives et reflétaient parfaitement ce que l'on voulait montrer. Ma vraie personnalité, loin de touteS ces allures d'enfants gâtés que l'on m'avait attribué. Je remerciais mille fois Erik Asla et la représentante du journal ELLE pour ce shooting photo. Ce fut une belle matinée.

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir quitté le hangars, Clarke et moi retournions à l'appart afin de nous doucher. Je laissais l'honneur à ma petite d'y aller en première, ayant peur qu'elle ne tombe malade. Sérieusement, qui sait de quelles cochonneries sont constituées les peintures. J'essayais tant bien que mal de résister face à la propositions de ma petite amie qui était de prendre une douche ensemble. Malgré ses bons arguments, je réussis à décliner l'offre en prétextant des appels à passer pour le boulot.

Il y avait une part de vérité dans ce mensonge. Je devais passer quelques coups de fil afin de préparer notre soirée. C'était notre premier mois ensemble et je devais marquer le coup. Je ne voulais pas d'un simple diner aux chandelles, un beau bouquet de fleurs et de bons chocolats. Non, je voulais de quelque chose de magique, à la hauteur de la magnifique femme qu'est Clarke. Quelque chose qui restera graver dans la mémoire de ma bien aimée.

Mais bien évidement, cela était plus facile à dire qu'à faire..

* * *

J'arrivais devant l'hôpital et m'arrêtais devant en attrapant d'une main mon téléphone. Je saisissais le code avant d'aller dans mes 'contacts' puis dans mes 'favoris'. J'appuyais sur le contact « Clarky ️ ️». Vous auriez bien compris qu'il s'agissait ici, de ma petite amie. Elle détestait être appelé de cette façon. Elle disait que cela faisait trop « Starsky et Hutch ». Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai opté pour ce nom.

J'avais demandé à Nyko de déposer Clarke à l'hôpital, le temps que je me douche et finalise quelques petites choses, pour qu'elle aille faire ses testes qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire hier. Je ne me sentais pas tranquille et j'avais besoin de savoir si ma petite amie allait réellement bien.

Après quelque sonnerie, elle finit par décrocher.

\- Hello Heda. Déclara t-elle doucement.

\- Salut toi. Fis-je d'une voix modulée. Ça va ? Pas trop fatiguée ? Tu es passée ? Où es-tu ?

\- Wow, trop de questions à la fois ! Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis bien passée et une infirmière m'a fait ma prise de sang.  
Maintenant, j'attends sagement le médecin ainsi que mes résultats dans le box 3. D'autres questions ?

Je souris faiblement à sa réponse. J'étais vraiment inquiète pour son état de santé tandis qu'elle était complètement sereine et posée. Elle me fascinait de jour en jour.

\- Nop, je crois que c'est bon!

J'observais une nouvelle fois l'immense bâtiment gris qui était devant moi. Je pouvais sentir mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. J'angoissais à l'idée d'y entrer. Je déglutis avant de reprendre la parole:

\- J'arrive de suite...

\- Lexa ?.. M'appela t-elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Prends ton temps. Je sais que les hôpitaux ne sont pas ton fort alors prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra. Tu peux même m'attendre dehors si tu veux. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te torture à rester dans un endroit que tu détestes pour moi... D'accord ?

Je me mordais la joue en l'entendant. Je ferrais tout pour elle, et elle le sait très bien. Ce n'est également pas une partie de plaisir pour elle de passer son temps dans cet hôpital. Habituellement, sa mère était présente afin de la rassurer et la réconforter. Maintenant, elle était livrée à elle seule et cela par ma faute. Elle ne devait rester seule. Il me devait d'être auprès de la fille que j'aimais.

\- Lex' ?...

\- J'arrive dans quelques instants, je te le promet.

Un court silence s'installa entre nous. Il n'était pas gênant, plutôt reposant. Ma petite amie le brisa en première.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Me demande t-elle d'une voix doucement.

\- Non, dis moi.

\- Je t'aime, Lexa.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un fin sourire à l'entente de ces trois petits mots. Petits certes, mais si puissant. Si elle savait à quel point je l'aimais. Tout ce que je faisais pour elle n'était qu'un millième de ce que je ressentais réellement. C'était si puissant, tellement que c'était presque irréelle.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Assurais-je.

Après quelque seconde, nous mîmes fin à l'appel. Je rangeais mon téléphone dans l'une des poches de mon manteau en prenant soin de fourrer mes mains au passage. Je regardais encore le bâtiment en face de moi. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait doublé de taille et paraissait plus effrayant. Ma mâchoire se serra seule. Je recommençais à paniquer. Je devais me calmer et vite. Je fermais donc rapidement les yeux.

Pense à Clarke. Pense à Clarke.

Et comme par miracle, l'image du visage de ma petite amie apparut. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu océanique tout simplement renversant et un magnifique sourire décorait son visage angélique. Je ne pouvais la voir autrement. Après tout, elle souriait tour le temps. Il était presque impossible de la trouver de mauvaise humeur. C'était la représentation humaine de la joie et de la bonne humeur. Clarke était pétillante et avait en même temps un tempérament de feu. Des nerfs d'acier et surtout une joie de vivre incroyable sans pour autant être guillerette. Cela faisait un bien fou d'avoir une personne comme elle à ses côtés. C'est pour cela que j'avais toujours cette image d'elle.

Mon cœur ralentissait peu à peu et quand je fus prête, je rouvris les yeux. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de regarder droit devant moi.

Pour Clarke.

J'entrais donc dans l'hôpital, dans l'espoir de de trouver une infirmière agréable, qui aurait l'amabilité de m'emmener jusqu'à ma petite amie. La chance était avec moi puisque j'en trouvais une assez rapidement. Bon, elle s'arrêtait plusieurs fois afin de parler avec ses collègues de travail avant de me laisser devant ce fameux box 3. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de toquer. Une petite voix retentit de l'autre côté, autorisant à entrer. J'ouvris donc la porte, montrant d'abord ma tête. Je souris en voyant ma petite amie.

\- Hello. Chuchotais-je.

Clarke était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital et pianotait sur son téléphone. Elle releva la tête en entendant le son de ma voix. Un sourire se dessina rapidement sur son visage.

\- Hey! Entre. Fit-elle en se redressant et en posant son téléphone sur le lit, en face d'elle.

J'exécutais donc, en refermant la porte derrière moi. Je tenais un sac en papier dans ma main droite. Je m'approchais doucement du lit, je plaçais la petite table roulante avant de poser le sac dessus.

\- Alors comme demander, je t'ai apporté une salade césar avec de l'eau. Fis-je en sortant le déjeuner de ma petite amie.

\- Oh mon dieu merci ! Je meurs de faim !

\- Et en supplément, commençais-je, un chocolat viennois Signature venant tout droit du Starbucks.

Je sortais le petit verre et le donnais à ma petite amie. Elle fixait la boisson chaude comme si elle était hypnotisée avant de venir boire une gorgée. Clarke ferma les yeux, appréciant visiblement le goût chocolaté et la chaleur que lui apportait la boisson. Elle passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres, ne les rendant que plus irrésistible. Clarke rouvrit les yeux et posa ses prunelles bleues sur moi.

\- Ai-je déjà mentionné que tu es parfaite ? Si non, et bien tu es vraiment parfaite !

Je ris légèrement avant de m'assoir près d'elle, en posant ma main sur son dos.  
Clarke garda un fin sourire en se tournant légèrement vers moi.

\- Merci. Fit-elle.

\- Mais de rien ma belle. Allez mange, tu meurs de faim et tu as besoin de prendre des forces pour notre longue soirée !

Je venais embrasser sa tempe tandis que Clarke ouvrit sa salade en riant légèrement.

\- Longue nuit tu dis ? Ça a une connotation assez sexuelle ! Se moqua t-elle.

\- C'est nos un mois ! Faut bien que l'on faite cela dignement.

\- Un point pour toi.

Clarke m'observa attentivement avant de fixer mes lèvres. J'adorais lorsqu'elle me regardait comme cela. L'amour. Voilà ce que je pouvais lire dans ses iris bleus. Ça faisait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un vous désirait autant que vous ne le désirez. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus avant qu'elle ne revienne sur mes yeux.

\- S'ils ne découvrent pas de nouvelles pathologies étranges et que l'on parvienne à sortir d'ici...

\- Les médecins ne vont rien trouver puisque tu vas parfaitement bien. La coupais-je.

\- On ne sait jamais, Lexa... Tu m'as bien vu la dernière fois, tout allait bien puis pouf, dans la bulle.

Je me tus face à cette remarque. Cette nuit sera définitivement à jamais graver dans ma mémoire. Savoir que la personne que l'on aime souffre est une chose horrible. Mais être inutile et surtout mis à l'écart comme je l'avais été, c'est tout simplement affreux et immonde. Je me remémorais l'état de ma petite amie ainsi que mon état de panique et je déglutis difficilement.

\- Désolée... Murmure t-elle.

Je m'efforçais à esquisser un fin sourire en posant ma main sur sa joue.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Assurais-je.  
C'est à moi de le faire, je t'ai interrompu...  
Continue je t'en pris.

\- Okay... Je disais que j'aimerais t'emmener quelque pars. Enfin, si tu n'as rien à faire, bien sûr. Déclare t-elle doucement.

\- J'irais partout où tu m'emmèneras, Clarke. Assurais-je.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un petit rire s'échappe d'entre ses dernières. Elle baisse la tête avant de doucement mordre sa lèvre inférieur. Manifestement, elle le faisait à chaque fois que je disais un truc du genre. Dans tout les cas, j'adorais lui faire cet effect. Je posais deux doigts sous son menton afin de relever sa tête. Le bleu océanique de ses yeux rencontra mes iris vert et j'y perçus un éclair les traverser. Je ne saurais vous dire de quoi il s'agissait. Un nouveau désir avait-il fait son apparition ? Une nouvelle idée derrière la tête ? Je ne saurais l'expliquer. Je venais seulement embrasser son grin de beauté. Vous savez, celui à gauche de sa lèvre supérieure, celui qui mettais parfaitement sa bouche en valeur et qui me faisais toujours tourner la tête. Je laissais longuement trainer mes lèvres et je pus l'entendre rire. Je passais donc doucement ma langue sur ses lèvres et il ne lui fallu pas plus pour qu'elle enroule ses bras autour de nuque et qu'elle ne vienne m'embrasser. Décidément, nos baisés ressemblaient de plus en plus à des baisés de téléfilms stupides qui passaient en début d'après-midi. Mais peu importe, j'adorais ça. Ses lèvres avaient un gout délicieux de chocolat, ce qui ne les rendaient que plus exquises.

Je rompus doucement le baisé avant de regarder ma petite amie. Elle avait un sourire rêveur sur ses lèvres et ses fines mains rejoignirent mes joues.

\- J'ai hâte. Murmurais-je.

\- Tu ne vas pas être déçue. Fit-elle en collant son front au mien.

Nous fermions les yeux, profitant toutes deux du contact et du bien être que l'on s'apportait. Mes mains atteignirent rapidement la fine taille de ma petite amie que j'agrippais doucement, afin de ne pas lui faire mal. Nos souffles chauds se mélangeaient parfaitement et je jurerais qu'elle frissonnait à plusieurs reprises. J'adorais ces moments avec elle, ces moments où plus rien n'avait d'importance. Où seul notre amour, seules Clarke et moi comptaient. Rien d'autre.

J'avais retrouvé ma partie manquante et depuis, je me sentais plus forte et surtout, plus vivante.

Un étrange gargouillement se fit entendre.  
Je reculais légèrement pour scruter Clarke. Elle pinçais ses lèvres et ses joues avaient légèrement rosies.

\- Tu ferais peut être mieux de manger. Me moquais-je avant de me séparer de ma blonde préférée.

\- Ça serait préférable oui, c'était un peu gênant...

Je me levais du lit avant de me retourner vers elle. Elle avait le regard fuyant à présent.

\- Clarke ?

Elle ne voulait pas me regarde. Je décidais donc de réitérer le même mouvement que précédemment afin de relever sa tête. Je la forçais à me regarder. Elle semblait toujours aussi gênée. Néanmoins, cette gène disparue peu à peu en observant mon léger sourire. Je t'entais de la rassurer comme je le pouvais.

\- N'aies aucune gêne avec moi. Sois seulement toi. Assurais-je.

J'appuyais mes propos en déposant un tendre baisé sur ses magnifiques lèvres. Elle n'eut le temps d'y répondre que je reculais immédiatement et allais m'installer sur une chaise. Je fis mine de sortir mon téléphone et je pouvais sentir son regard brûlant sur moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Quoi qu'il en soit, Clarke ne me fixait pas longtemps et décidait de dévorer sa salade. Elle mourrait de faim. Elle devait être à jeun pour la prise et n'avais donc pas manger depuis la veille. Dite vous qu'il était presque 15 heures. Une vraie Warrior quand on y pense, Clarke était une vraie folle de la nourriture. Elle venait de réaliser un vrai exploit.

Je riais en la voyant apprécier sa boisson chaude. Une petite moustache en chocolat se formait au dessus de sa lèvre quand elle voulu gouté à la chantilly. Elle passait doucement sa langue sur ses babines. Clarke était purement et simplement adorable. Le temps d'un instant, je voulus remplacer sa langue par mes lèvres afin d'apprécier une nouvelle fois le goût de ses lèvres mélangé à celui du chocolat.

Mais malheureusement, mes envies s'envolèrent rapidement lorsque que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Clarke autorisa à ouvrir et un homme, d'une quarantaine d'années, fit son apparition. Je compris rapidement que c'était le médecin. Il salua Clarke en lui gratifiant un sourire chaleureux; je me levais et il vint seulement me serrer la main. Il n'avait absolument pas le même air sympathique qu'il avait eu avec Clarke. Il me tourna rapidement le dos afin de parler avec ma petite amie.

Je me rassis donc, ma présence ne servant définitivement à rien. J'observais attentivement le médecin, qui faisait quelques petites blagues afin de faire rire Clarke. Il était grand et plutôt bien sculpté, brun aux yeux noisettes. Il était attirant et c'était ça le problème. Je serrais peu à peu ma mâchoire. Je ne supportais déjà plus sa voix, elle était guttural. Assez grave pour la rendre sexy et très attirante. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'un sourire n'avait pas quitté le visage de Clarke. Je baissais mes yeux vers mes mains. Mes jointures avaient viré au blanc. De la jalousie ? Très fortement. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il lui parle qui me dérange. Non, mais c'est la façon dont il dévorait ma petite amie et les mots qu'il employait.

\- Je vais vous demandez de retirer votre haut. Fit-il.

Je levais immédiatement la tête vers ce dernier. Venait-il de demander cela ? Je serrais de plus en plus ma mâchoire. Je vis rouge lorsque je le vis toucher son corps. Je me levais et m'éclaircit la voix.

\- Veuillez m'excusez, j'ai un coup de fil à passer.

Je détournais le regard, ne voulant pas observer ce « spectacle ». Néanmoins, je pouvais sentir le regard inquiet de ma petite amie. Après avoir eu l'accord du médecins, je m'approchais précipitamment de la porte, pendant qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans un tiroir. Clarke posait sa main sur mon bras et je me retournais doucement vers elle.

\- Ça va ? Rien de grave ? Me questionna t-elle doucement.

Je remontais doucement mes yeux vers son visage. Je vus de l'incompréhension et surtout de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus. Je m'en voulus légèrement, je posais alors ma main sur la sienne.

\- Ça va, ne t'en fait pas. Lui assurais-je.

Clarke était en soutient gorge noir et vous savez quel effet elle avait sur moi. Mon regard déviait rapidement vers cette poitrine généreuse. Clarke riait légèrement avant de poser deux doigts sous mon menton et de me relever la tête.

\- Mon visage est ici Lexa. Murmure t-elle, hilare.

Je clignais des yeux durant quelques secondes avant de m'en rendre compte et de me redresser. Je pouvais étrangement sentir mes joues se chauffées. Le sourire de Clarke ne fit que s'agrandir avant qu'elle ne vienne embrasser ma joue. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire niais. Le médecin fit rapidement son apparition derrière moi.

\- Pouvons nous reprendre ? Demande t-il, d'une façon assez hautaine.

Je me retournais vers lui pour lui faire face. Je ne pouvais décidément plus le supporter. J'avais une folle envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure, ça me libérais d'un poids énorme. Mais je devais garder la tête haute.

\- Vous pouvez reprendre. Dis-je d'un ton sec avant de regarder Clarke.

Elle avait les sourcils froncés, visiblement surprise par le ton que je venais d'employé.  
Je lui murmure un petit « désolée » avant d'ajouter:

\- Je t'attends dehors.

Elle acquiesça de la tête avant que je ne vienne déposer un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres. D'accord je l'avoue, je suis possessive. Mais qui ne ferai pas ça devant un potentiel prédateur afin de marquer son territoire ? Bon dit comme cela, ça ne faisait pas très civilisé. Je vis Clarke lever les yeux sans pour autant caché un fin sourire. Décidément, je savais parfaitement comment faire sourire ma petite amie: avec un simple baisé. Je caressais quelques secondes avant de jeter un dernier regard en biais vers le docteur et de sortir de la salle.

Je soupirais longuement en allant m'assoir juste à côté. Bien évidement, je n'avais aucun appel à passer. J'avais stipulé de ne pas me contacter afin de profiter de ma petite amie. Je soupirais longuement avant de prendre mon téléphone. Je n'avais pas de 4G, seulement de la 3G. Je tentais alors d'aller sur Twitter et répondu à quelques tweets. Depuis que la journaliste m'avait annoncé que les gens s'intéressaient à ma vie amoureuse, j'avais l'impression que les tweets sur mon orientation devenaient de plus en plus nombreux. C'était assez perturbant. Certaines personnes me défendaient, d'autres me lynchaient. Bien évidement, je m'en fichais complètement.  
Mais je me lassais très rapidement de tout cela, surtout après avoir répondu à une personne, dont le message m'avait particulièrement ennuyé. Je décidais donc de quitter l'application et je tombais nez à nez avec mon application de musique. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas écouté ma playlist. J'étais bien trop préoccupée par Woods Corps et tout ce qui allait avec que j'en avait oublié l'importance qu'avait la musique. Auparavant, je ne pouvais vivre sans écouter de musique, ça m'était presque vitale. Cela m'apaisait et me permettais de me sentir moins seule...

C'est pour cela que je pris mes écouteurs, que je n'abandonnais jamais, et les branchais à mon téléphone. Je mettais les deux embouts dans mes oreilles avant d'appuyer sur le bouton 'aléatoire'. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en entendant les première paroles de Help des Beatles. J'adorais cette chanson! Je pouvais l'écouter en boucle sans jamais m'en lasser ! Je mettais mon téléphone en veille, ayant totalement confiance en la fonction aléatoire, avant de fermer les yeux et de basculer ma tête en arrière afin de la coller au mur. Je frappais frénétiquement mon pieds contre le sol, au rythme de la musique.  
À mon grand désespoir, la musique se finit rapidement. Mais ce fut un mal pour un bien, la chanson suivante était Too Good At Goodbyes de Sam Smith. J'aimais également cette chanson et plus particulièrement la voix du chanteur. Je la trouvais tout simplement magnifique. Ses chansons étaient puissantes et tellement belles, elles allaient parfaitement bien avec sa voix plutôt aigüe.

Je me remis soudainement à repenser à Clarke et à ce médecin qui était avec elle en ce moment. Avais-je eu raison de sortir de la salle ? Mes poings se serraient seuls. J'essayais de caller ma respiration au rythme lent de la musique. J'avais une confiance aveugle en Clarke, et cela était réciproque. Je savais qu'elle ne se ferait pas faire si facilement. Des tas de pensées se mélangèrent dans ma tête. Je ne remarquais pas les musiques qui se succédaient. Seule une odeur familière s'emparait de mes narines et me ramenait à la réalité. C'était fruité et si parfait. Cette fois ci, Say It First encore une fois de Sam Smith résonnait dans mes oreilles. Je sentis une main légèrement froide se poser sur ma clavicule.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire lorsque ces doigts fins remontaient le long de mon cou pour pouvoir atteindre ma joue. J'ouvris doucement mes yeux avant de tourner ma tête vers la magnifique blonde qui était installée à côté de moi. Elle avait un magnifique sourire collé à ses lèvres et me regardait amoureusement. Vous savez, cette manière de regarder une personne qui vous est chère, comme si vous alliez la dévorer. J'adorais la voir m'observer de la sorte.

C'est beau d'être aimé de cette façon...

\- Tu t'es bien amusée ? Demandais-je ironiquement, en coupant ma musique et en ôtant mes écouteurs.

Elle levait les yeux au ciel avant de retirer ses main. Et s'assit correctement avant de croiser ses jambes.

\- C'était génial !

\- Owh, j'aurais cru que tu avais meilleur goût en terme d'homme. Je dois avouer que tu me déçois légèrement, Clarke. Exagérais-je en rangeant mes écouteur dans ma poche.

\- Il était pas si moche ! Et puis, c'est un médecin ! Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il avait des airs de Mc Streamy!

Je fronçais les sourcils en la regardant. Mc Streamy ? Je réfléchis longuement avant de faire le liens. Grey's Anatomy, Mc Streamy = Marc Sloan. Aussi simple que cela.

\- Je suis PDG d'une entreprise multinationale et tu ne m'as jamais dit que j'avais des airs de Christian Grey !

\- J'ai pas besoin de le mentionner, c'est pour ça. Assura t-elle en détournant le regard.

\- Mouai, c'est ça. Rattrape toi. Dis-je en faisant de même.

Nous observons toutes deux une infirmière passer avec un brancard avant que ma petite amie ne reprenne.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Commence t-elle.

\- Non, dit moi. L'embêtais-je en tournant la tête vers elle.

Elle jeta un regard en biais vers moi avant de regarder droit devant elle.

\- Il est dur de trouver un partenaire à la hauteur après avoir goûté à l'excellence.

Et un sourire mutin se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres. Ce sourire était contagieux puisque je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même.

\- Tu flattes mon égo là ! Dis-je d'un air narquois.

Clarke me fit un coup dans l'épaule. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à la tête déconfite qu'arborait ma petite amie.

\- J'essayais juste d'être romantique ! Mais t'as encore tout fait foirer. Lâche t-elle avant de se lever. Aller vient, on va à l'accueil puis on sort d'ici.

\- Clarke ? Fis-je en me levant précipitamment remarquant qu'elle s'éloignait de moi.

Ma blonde m'ignorait. C'est alors que je l'attrapais par la taille avant de l'entrainer dans un couloir vide. Elle se débattait en posant ses mains sur ma poitrine, en vain. Je venais doucement coller son dos contre un mur.

\- Lâche moi ! Fit-elle.

J'agrippais fermement sa fine taille. Elle me poussait de toute ses forces mais rien n'y faisait. J'étais beaucoup plus forte qu'elle. Elle me donna quelques coups et m'ordonnait de m'écarter. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre, disant que j'abusais de ma supériorité physique et d'autres sottises. Je ne trouvais qu'une seule solution à tout cela. Pas celle de la lâcher, non, mais celle de l'embrasser. Un hoquet de surprise sortit de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne réponde au baisé. Son poing assena un dernier coup sur ma poitrine avant qu'elle ne glisse sa main le long de mon cou et d'atteindre mes cheveux lâchés. Ça m'avais tellement manqué ! Nous avions presque oublié que nous étions dans un hôpital. Je venais mordre la lèvre inférieur de ma petite amie qui gémit légèrement. Ses mains se perdaient dans mes cheveux et elle vint même me les tirer légèrement, histoire de se venger. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et d'enfoncer un peu plus mes dents dans sa lèvres.

Rectification de ma phrase plus haute, nous avons complètement oublié que nous étions dans un hôpital. Un raclement de gorge me fit reprendre mes esprits. Je reculais légèrement avant de me retourner vers une petite infirmière, d'une cinquantaine d'années environ.

\- À l'extérieur mesdemoiselles, de jeunes enfants circulent dans ces couloirs. Déclare t-elle, amusée.

Je m'éloignais de ma petite amie et regardais l'infirmière, légèrement penaude.  
Je venais frotter ma nuque, gênée.

\- Effectivement, ça pourrait heurter leur sensibilité... Excusez-nous...

\- Oh ne vous excusez pas. Vous êtes jeunes et ne pouvez pas résister à la tentation. Ah ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps...

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'éloigna avec son chariot.  
Je fronçais les sourcils en la suivant du regard, la trouvant légèrement étrange.

\- Heurter la sensibilité des petits, hein ? Chuchote t-elle près de mon oreille.

Elle avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule et avait enroulé ses bras autour de ma taille.  
Son rire se fit entendre avant qu'elle ne vienne écarter mes cheveux et embrasser mon cou.

\- La ferme... Souffais-je.

Je prenais ses deux mains et la tirais de sorte à l'éloigner de mon cou et de l'avoir à côté de moi.

\- Arrête de râler, et sortons de cet hôpital!  
Je veux avoir ma petite amie pour moi toute seule afin de célébrer notre First Month et passer une merveilleuse après-midi.

Elle passait mon bras sur ses épaules avant de s'accrocher à ma taille. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant son visage angélique. Comment lui résister ?

\- Tous que tu voudras. Dis-je en venant lui déposer un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres.

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir réglé quelques petites choses à l'accueil, Clarke et moi sortions de cet endroit maudit. Malgré mes nombreuses questions, Clarke ne voulut me dire où elle m'emmenait. Elle m'avoua néanmoins qu'on allait a plusieurs endroits différents. Après plusieurs longues minutes dans le métro, nous grimpions les escaliers menant à la sortit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'immense Brooklyn Bridge au loin. C'est vrai que ces dernier jours, j'ai été énormément prise par Woods Corps et j'ai peut être oublié de voir les incontournables de New York. Que ferrais-je sans ma belle blonde ? La petite main de Clarke se glissa dans la mienne et nous nous baladons dans les rues.

Nous paressions d'être un vrai couple comme ça. Pas que nous ne sommes pas un vrai couple à proprement parlé, mais nous paressions si normaux. Elle me racontait tout et n'importe quoi, comme certaines anecdotes ou alors quelques bêtises qu'elle avait fait plus petites. Un sourire nostalgique n'avais pas quitté son visage, même quand ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes quand elle pensait à son père. Clarke ne savait pas à quel point elle était forte et courageuse. Elle ne cessait de répéter que j'avais traversé énormément de choses, mais c'était elle qui avait le plus souffert. Elle subit encore aujourd'hui, de part sa maladie et le vide laisser par la mort de son père. Malgré tout cela, elle souriait et riait chaque jour. Elle était si joyeuse que ça en était contagieux. Clarke était mon opposé, physiquement comme moralement parlant, mais pourtant, on se ressemblait tant.

Ma blonde m'emmena sur l'une des rives de l'Hudson River, donnant une magnifique vue sur le mythique pont qu'est le Brooklyn Bridge. Clarke se mit devant moi et se mit à gesticuler des bras en criant un « tada ». Un léger rire s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres en la voyant manquer de trébucher. Elle s'arrêtait net avant de me regarder, légèrement gênée. Ses joues virèrent au rouge, ne la rendant que plus adorable. Il me devait de jouer le jeu afin de lui redonner confiance.

\- Pas mal! Fis-je en regardant vers le pont.

Le ciel était bleu et le soleil était légèrement caché par le Brooklyn Bridge.

\- On a une belle vu sur le pont, ça aurait fait de belles photos. Dommage que je n'ai pas de...

\- D'appareil, oui je sais. Me coupa t-elle.

Je me retournais doucement vers elle et pus observer son sourire amusée. Elle s'approchait doucement en faisant attention de ne pas glisser sur les galets.

\- J'ai peut être solution à ton problème.

Je fronçais les sourcils en la voyant ouvrir son sac à main. Elle y sortit une petite boite emballée avant de me la tendre.

\- Clarke, non.

\- Quoi? Tu vas pas me faire le coup du « c'est trop, je ne ne peux pas accepter » ?

\- Si, parce qu'on avait dit pas de cadeau !

\- J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en acheter un ! Aller s'il te plait...

Elle arbora une mine faussement dépitée afin de me faire craquer. Le pire dans tour cela, c'est qu'elle a réussi son coup! C'est donc après avoir soufflé que je pris la boite. Je déballais la chose sans quitter ma petite amie des yeux, et elle fit de même. Ses yeux pétillaient et je m'y perdait presque dedans. Clarke me fit signe de baisser les yeux, voyant que j'avais fini de déballer. J'exécutais donc et ouvrait la boite. J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant le cadeau.

\- Non, t'as pas osé ! Fis-je en regardant ma petite amie.

\- Apparemment si. Ria t-elle.

Clarke venait de m'acheter un appareil photo Panasonic DMC-GF7 en couleur camel. Un appareil vintage et moderne à la fois. J'observais attentivement mon nouveau jouet quand je relevais soudainement la tête vers elle.

\- Ça a dû te coûter une fortune, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça...

\- Je n'ai donc plus le droit de faire plaisir à ma copine ? Demande t-elle, hilare.

Je tentais d'allumer l'appareil et ma bouche formait un «o» parfait quand le flash sortit.  
J'étais en extase devant cette appareil photo et Clarke le remarquait rapidement, c'est pour cela qu'elle se mit à rire. C'était sincère et merveilleux à voir. Elle avait posé sa main sur son ventre et avait également fermé ses yeux. C'est pour cela que je m'accroupis légèrement et la prit en photo. Ce n'est quand elle ouvrit les yeux que je regardais la photo. Le cliché était parfait. La vue sur le Brooklyn Bridge est magnifique et mon modèle, extraordinaire. Je me relevais et vint le montrer à ma petite amie.

\- La qualité de photo est exceptionnelle

J'avais le regard tourné vers l'écran mais je pouvais sentir le regard ardent de ma petite amie posé sur moi.

\- Donc j'ai bien fait de l'acheter ? Fit-elle.

Je riais légèrement avant de me tourner vers elle et de la prendre dans mes bras. Mon visage se perdait dans ses courts cheveux blonds. Elle sentait si bon, c'était hallucinant.

\- Merci. Mumurais-je, non loin de son oreille.

Elle recula sa tête afin de m'observer avant de coller son front au mien.

\- Happy First Month.

Clarke me vola un baisé avant de me pousser afin de m'éloigner d'elle. Elle ria légèrement, visiblement amusée par l'air surpris que j'avais adopté.

\- Aller, prends de belles et magnifiques photos avant que l'on parte. On doit aller quelques part d'autre avant que le soleil ne se couche.

Clarke s'éloigna de moi avant de regarder les gratte-ciel de la ville.

\- New York s'offre à toi, Lexa. Maintenant, laisse ton côté artistique prendre le dessus!

Elle se tournait rapidement vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu sais que c'est exactement ce que Erik Asla m'a dit ce matin ? Me moquais-je en me préparant à prendre une photo d'elle.

\- On se pique souvent quelques répliques entre artiste, que veux tu ? Ironise t-elle.

C'est comme cela que je pris des dizaines et des dizaines de clichés. Clarke apparaissait plusieurs fois ou alors je prenais seulement le paysage. Quand un couple nous avait rejoint sur la rive, je leur avais gentiment demandé de prendre ma petite amie et moi en photo. Nous prenions donc une photo basique, vous savez celle ou vous souriez juste en regardant l'objectif ? Mais étant légèrement fourbe, je tournais rapidement Clarke vers moi et l'embrassais passionnément. Je dois avouer que cela avait surprise ma blonde (ainsi que l'homme du couple qui prenait la photo), mais je voulais garder un souvenir de ce moment.

Une fois fini, je rageais mon nouveau jouet et le donnais à ma petite amie, n'ayant pas de sac.

\- Où va t-on maintenant ? Demandais-je en l'observant attentivement.

\- Ahah. Fit-elle en levant la tête vers moi. Mystère et boule de gum.

Clarke me fit un clin d'œil avant d'attraper ma main. Je ris légèrement en me laissant entraîner par ma mystérieuse petite amie.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Voila fin de cette première partie, que j'ai mis toute l'après midi à relire et mettre en page alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira un minimum ahah**

 **Hâte de découvrir ceux que vous avez pensez, j'attends vos retour avec impatience et me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre d'ailleurs merci à MissHarpie et au guest Morgan pour leurs reviews :)**

 **A très vite !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 21 : Deuxième partie.**

 **Hey ! Salut à tous, j'espère que vous vous portez bien, de retour donc avec la seconde partie de ce chapitre qui comme promis fait plus de 25000 mots!**

 **Encore une fois installez vous confortablement et bonne lecture à vous haha !**

 **J'attends vos retours avec impatience, je sais que je vous l'ai déjà dis mais il est vrai qu'il est compliquer d'avoir un avis sur la continuité de cette histoire en sachant que je n'ai que un ou deux retours (D'ailleurs merci à ces deux personnes qui se reconnaitrons !)**

 **Aller bonne lecture encore une fois!**

 **L'histoire et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. (Lisonic1)**

* * *

\- Sérieusement Clarke, tu es sûr qu'on ne s'est pas trompé avec le métro ? Parce que si ton endroit « spécial » est ici, tu me fais de plus en plus peur.

Effectivement, nous étions en pleine zone industrielle. Les rues étaient vides et un silence éloquent se faisait entendre. Certaines ruelles étaient sombres et quelques trucs tombaient au sol, effrayant un chat au passage. C'était digne d'un film d'horreur. Cela faisait légèrement peur à vrai dire, mais je restais sur mes gardes. Clarke au contraire, marchait devant moi, l'air de rien.

\- J'ai vécu presque deux décennies ici, je connais chaque recoins ! Alors, me fais tu confiance ?

J'accélérais le pas afin d'être à sa hauteur. Clarke arborait un fin sourire qui était presque rassurant.

\- Je te fais confiance juste parce que ton argument est juste. Répondis-je en regardant autour de moi.

Le rire adorable de ma petite amie raisonnait alors qu'elle emmêlait son bras au mien.

\- On est presque arrivée et je t'assure que tu ne seras pas déçue.

Je tournais la tête vers Clarke et elle arborait, comme toujours, un sourire plus qu'adorable. Je me mordus la lèvres afin de ne pas craquer avant de me forcer à détourner une nouvelle fois la tête.

Nous étions entourée d'usine désinfectée. Après avoir tourné à un virage, nous arrivions sur un terrain vague, jonché d'ordure et de mauvaises herbes. Clarke se décolla de moi avant de s'approcher d'un entrepôt de brique. Les murs étaient recouverts de graffitis et s'effritaient à certains endroits. Hyper rassurant n'est-ce pas ?

\- Clarke ?... Fis-je en la voyant franchir une petite ouverture dans le grillage.

Une fois passée, ma petite amie me regardait et mit son doigt sur sa bouche, me signalant d'être plus silencieuse.

\- Viens. Me chuchote t-elle en me tendant sa main.

Mes yeux passait de cette dernière jusqu'à ses yeux. Avais-je réellement le choix ?  
J'attrapais alors sa main avant de passer. Un fin sourire se dessinait sur son visage avant que l'on s'approche d'une grande porte en fer. Elle composa un code avant qu'elle ne l'ouvre. La porte donnait sur un couloir éclairé de néons qui grésillaient. Les murs de bétons étaient, une nouvelle fois, recouvert de tags magnifiquement colorés. Clarke y entrait en première avant de descendre quelques escaliers. Je la suivais, restant sur mes gardes tout en contemplant les graffitis qui s'avéraient être de vrais œuvres d'art.

Quand nous arrivâmes en bas de l'escaliers, Clarke s'avançait vers une autre porte.

\- D'abord, il fera très sombre. Commence t-elle. D'accord ?

J'acquiesçais seulement de la tête, appréhendant ce qu'il allait se passer.  
Ma petite amie m'attrapait la main et me la serra afin de me rassurer.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, il faut seulement être dans le noir pour pleinement en profiter. Prête ?

Je soufflais un bon coup avant de la regarder.

\- Prête.

Je pus voir un fin sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et elle vint appuyer sur un interrupteur. D'un coup, nous fûmes plongées dans un merveilleux monde sous-marin. Les murs étaient décorés de poissons et de coquillages phosphorescents. Il y avait également de grandes et longues algues émeraudes. C'était tout simplement époustouflant !

\- Les ampoules ultra-violettes révèlent les dessins. Chuchote ma petite amie afin de ne pas rompre ce moment.

\- C'est magnifique... Soufflais-je en tournant sur moi-même.

C'est comme si nous étions dans Avatar mais version sous-marine. Il y avait une sirène qui ressemblait fortement à la princesse Ariel. Il y avait un espèce de récif incroyablement dessiné. J'en avais le souffle coupé. Je pouvais sentir mes poils se dresser. Comment de simples dessins pouvaient me mettre dans un tel état ?

\- Tu es l'une des rares personnes à voir ces dessins. Fit-elle avant de s'approcher d'un poisson.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demandais-je en la suivant.

\- C'est un endroit exclusivement réservé et seulement connu par les artistes.

Elle passait sa main sur le dessin que je reconnus sa manière de dessiner. Il était multicolore et paraissait tellement réelle.  
Un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

\- Je présume que je ne peux pas prendre de photo ? Tentais-je.

Son rire raisonna avant qu'elle ne me regarde.

\- Allez vient, je pense que la suite va également te plaire.

Au fond, il y avait un pieuvre d'un rouge écarlate resplendissant. Elle saisit une tentacule qui s'avérait être une poignée.  
Clarke entrouvrit la porte avant de me faire signe de la suivre. Lorsque je franchis le seuil de la porte, je fus surprise de ce que mes yeux voyais. À droite de l'immense pièce, il y avait un grand bar avec pleins de hauts tabourets. Il y avait également de multiples tables en bois brut avec une grosse bougie dégoulinante qui brillait au milieu de chacune. Les murs, peints en bordeaux, étaient parsemés de photos ou alors de peintures. À gauche cette fois-ci, s'était installé un vrai tatoueur. Ce coin était quant à lui plus sombre et était éclairé par des néons. Au bon milliers d'un mur était inscrit à l'aide de néon bleus « Chez Mitch ».

Un homme aux dreadlocks s'approchait de nous. Il portait un jean assez troué et délavé, un débardeur blanc dévoilant ses magnifiques tatouages présents sur ses bras. Il affichait un grand sourire en regardant Clarke.

\- Clarke ! Ça fait un bail ! Déclara t-il en ouvrant ses bras.

\- Hello beau gosse ! Fit Clarke en le prenant dans ses bras.

D'accord, devrais-je être jalouse ou simplement surprise ? Je restais en retrait et baissait la tête.  
Ils finirent pas se séparer.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? L'air pollué de New York t'a manqué ? Ironise t-il.

\- Pas vraiment non ! Ria t-elle. Elle avait affaire ici et j'ai voulu lui faire visité la ville.

Il me regarda rapidement avant de reposer ses yeux sur ma blonde.

\- Et passé par mon salon était nécessaire, n'est-ce pas ? Se moquait-il.

\- Oui ! Et si tu attends de moi que je dise que tu m'a manqué, tu peux te mettre le doigt l'œil !

\- C'est noté ! Allez présente moi cette jolie demoiselle qui t'accompagne.

Cette fois-ci, l'homme tournait sa tête vers moi et m'observait en me détaillant. Le bleu de ses yeux s'intensifiait et cela devenait légèrement gênant. Clarke se tournait vers moi, se remémorant de ma présence.

\- Lexa, je te présente Mitch. Ami et propriétaire de cet endroit. Mitch, voici Lexa. Ma petite amie.

Un sourire fière se dessinait sur son visage. Elle ne me quittait pas des yeux. Plusieurs sentiments se mélangeaient dans ses yeux: de l'amour, du désir mais il y avait une troisième que j'aurai du mal à identifier. Était-ce de l'admiration ? Je me forçais à quitter le regard envoutant de ma petite amie afin de serrer la poigne ferme de Mitch.

\- Enchantée. Fis-je.

\- De même !

Il se tournait vers Clarke avant de poser sa grosse main sur son épaule.

\- Je savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux filles maintenant. Si j'aurais su, je t'aurais présenté ma sœur ! Plaisanta t-il.

\- Oh la ferme. Cracha ma petite amie en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Elle s'éloignait de son emprise tandis que ce fameux Mitch croisait ses bras sur son torse.

\- Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi ma belle ? Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas venue ici juste pour ces belles peintures et pour mes magnifiques Dreadlocks !

\- C'est vrai. Fit-ma petite amie. On aimerait se faire tatouer.

Je toussotais de surprise avant se regarder ma petite amie.

\- On ?.. Répétais-je.

Clarke se tournait vers moi, un sourire malin aux lèvres.

\- Tada ! C'est mon deuxième cadeau. Fit-elle.

Mes yeux passaient de Mitch à ma petite amie plusieurs fois. Je passais ma main sur ma nuque et me la frottait doucement.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter...

\- Pourquoi ça ? Me demande t-elle en arborant un air déconfit.

\- Si je le fais, tu vas te forcer à le faire... Tu ne t'ai jamais fait tatouer. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on fait sur un coup de tête, tu sais ? C'est compliqué à entretenir. Il faut en discuté avec un professionnel et-

Clarke me coupa en enroula ses bras autour de mon cou. Cette proximité si soudaine me fit perdre mes moyens et je commençais à avoir incroyablement chaud.

\- Te rappelles tu de ce matin, où je m'amusais à retracer ton grand tatouage ? Me demande t-elle, un petit sourire dissimulé.

Comment oublier ce réveil ? Je venais d'avoir l'une des plus belles nuits de toute ma vie !  
J'hochais simplement de la tête, ayant peur que ma voix ne me trahisse.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais de nouveau te tatouer. Je t'ai alors demandé ce que tu voulais te faire grave, et tu m'as simplement répondu que tu voulais y graver mon nom.

Je tentais de me remémorer l'évènement et tout se reformais dans ma tête. Surtout la suite..

\- C'est alors que j'ai pleuré. Sur le moment, je ne savais pas d'où provenait ces larmes et je me trouvais vraiment ridicule. Puis avec un peu de recule, j'ai trouvé le pourquoi. J'avais été submergé par tes mots. Personne ne m'a aimé jusqu'au point d'aller se tatouer mon prénom. Seulement toi serait assez folle pour le faire, et je veux faire la même chose. T'avoir en moi, plus que je ne t'ai déjà. T'avoir près de moi même si 3000 km nous séparent...

Elle collait doucement son front au mien et nous fermons les yeux. Mon cœur battait à la chamade, c'était affreux. J'avais l'impression que mes poumons se vidaient peu à peu. Les raison ? Les malheurs de Clarke. Elle souffrait de mes trop longues absences? J'en avait conscience. Alors, qu'est ce que ça me coûterait de lui accorder cette petite folie ? Je déglutis alors avant de m'éclaircir la voix.

\- C'est d'accord. Murmurais-je.

\- Quoi ? Répète t-elle en éloignant légèrement son visage pour pouvoir me regarder.

\- Tu m'as bien entendu. On va se faire un magnifique tatouage !

Un petit rire s'échappait de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne vienne m'embrasser. Il était doux et emplit d'amour, comme je les aime. Elle finit par s'éloigner, les yeux légèrement humide. Elle sortit de sa poche une feuille en papier.

\- Qu'est ce que s'est ? Demandais-je, curieuse.

Elle déplia le bout de papier et un dessin était dessiner. Il y avait de représenté un croissant de lune ainsi qu'un soleil. Le motif ressemblait fortement à mes autres tatouages tribals. Il y avait écrit en bas « Three things cannot be hidden: The sun, the moon, the truth. ».

Ça ne pouvait être plus parfait à mon goût. Je n'avais certes pas son prénom d'écrit, mais ce tatouage représentait beaucoup.

\- Tu me répète souvent que je suis le soleil et toi la lune. Commence t-elle.  
Alors je me suis dis que ce serait parfait pour notre premier tatouage. Comme tu peux le remarquer, ce sont des tatouages complémentaires. Ce qui veut dire que si on colle nos deux tatouages...

\- Ils seront enfin complets et plus majestueux. Complétais-je.

\- Exacte ! Répond t-elle.

\- Où compte tu le faire ?

\- Je me disais que j'allais me le tatoué sur les côtes de mon flan gauche et donc que pour toi, ça serait mieux sur les côtés de ton flanc droit. Comme ça il ne dérangera pas ton autre tatouage.

Je relevais alors la tête vers Mitch qui fit la même tête que moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire intérieurement avant de reposer mes yeux sur Clarke. Ma blonde avait les sourcils froncés, vraisemblablement étonné par ma réaction. Je me canalisais avant de m'expliquer.

\- Tu sais que, les tatouages sur les côtes sont les tatouages les plus douloureux ? Alors quand tu me dis que pour ton premier tatouage tu veux le faire la... Fis-je en me retenant de rire.

\- On m'avait pas prévenu que ça allait être douloureux ! S'écria t-elle en se tournant vers Mitch.

\- C'est pas douloureux, tu va juste sentir ta cage thoracique trembler, c'est tout. Déclare t-il d'un naturel saisissant.

Clarke arborait un air déconfit et paraissait maintenant effrayer. Je riais légèrement avant de coller ma poitrine à son dos et de m'approcher de son oreille.

\- Si tu le fais, ça me montrera d'avantage que tu es forte. Que m'a petite amie est hyper badass! Et puis, tu pourras aussi t'en venter, peu de personne le font à cet endroit.

Clarke me lança un regard en biais avant de prendre une inspiration. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur Mitch.

\- Où on dépose nos affaires ? Demande t-elle, ayant visiblement reprit confiance.

\- Dans les vestiaires, derrière. Répond t-il en nous indiquant le chemin.

Je pris la main de ma petite amie qui me regarda dans les yeux. C'est ainsi que la magie du bleu et du vert opérait, nous donnant force et sourire. Je venais lui déposer un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres.

\- Let's go. Murmurais-je.

C'est ainsi que une bonne demi heure plus tard, je me retrouver sur la table du tatoueur. Mitch avait déjà bien avancé et était très doux. Je ne sentais presque rien. Clarke était assise à côté de moi et jouait avec ma main. En parfaite gentlewoman, je m'étais dévouée à y aller en première.

\- J'ai une question. Fis-je à ma petite amie.  
Comment vous connaissez-vous alors que tu n'as aucun tatouage ?

\- Et bien, Emori est aussi une grande fan de tatouage. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Mitch.

\- Mais comme notre petite lady détestait patienter, je lui donnait de la peinture et elle allait peindre dehors. Rajoutait Mitch.

C'est alors que je me rappelais du poisson multicolore présent dans le couloir. Tout s'expliquait.

\- Ces tatouages sont énormes et cela prend du temps pour les réaliser. Excuse moi de vouloir faire autre chose que de rester sur une chaise à rien faire !

\- Point pour toi.

Je me forçais à ne pas rigoler en regardant ma petite amie. Elle regardait Mitch faire et paraissait de plus en plus intéresser par ce qu'il faisait. Je fermais les yeux quand les vibrations de ma cage thoracique devenait plus forte. Ça en donnait le tournis.

\- Hey. Murmura Clarke en caressant ma joue.

J'ouvris mes yeux afin de voir le doux visage de ma petite amie. Une petite fossette venait d'apparaître ce qui me fit fondre sur place. C'est alors que Mitch recula et leva les bras en l'air.

\- Finito !

Je me redressais alors pour voir le résultat. C'était magnifique. Une peu rouge et légèrement boursoufflé mais magnifique !  
Mitch m'appliquait un peu de désinfectant avant de venir me mettre quelques compresses. Une fois prête de me relevais doucement en remettant correctement mon haut.

\- À ton tour. Fis-je en regardant ma blonde.

Clarke soupira avant de s'assoir sur la table de Mitch.

\- Bon, j'ai pas ses abdos... Alors tu ne te moque pas, d'accord ?

L'ami de ma blonde et moi nous regardions avant de rire en cœur.

\- C'est pas vraiment ça qui va m'intéresser, alors je m'en contre fiche. Fit-il remarquer en préparant son équipement.

\- Mmh...

Clarke relavait son haut puis se mit dos à Mitch, de manière à lui montrer son flanc gauche. Quant à moi, je m'asseyais à l'endroit où était ma petite amie, il y a encore quelques seconde.

\- T'es prête ? Demande le tatoueur de métier.

\- Donne moi quelques secondes...

Clarke fermait ses yeux et prit plusieurs longues inspirations. Néanmoins, je pouvais sentir que tout cela ne servait à rien. Je pris donc sa main et la serra assez fort, pour lui montrer mon soutient.

\- Hey, murmurais-je, ça va aller. Si tu as trop peur, on pourra le faire une autre fois, d'accord ?

\- Non, je veux le faire aujourd'hui...

\- Alors je vais rester avec toi, du début jusqu'à la fin. Je ne lâcherai pas ta main, et toi tu ne me quitteras pas du regard.

Ma petite amie hocha rapidement de la tête.

\- Lorsque tu vas sentir l'aiguille, tu vas avoir un peu mal, ce qui est parfaitement normal. Puis ton corps va s'y habituer et adieu la douleur. D'accord ? Essayais-je.

\- Et ma-

Je la coupais, sachant déjà de quoi elle allait parlé.

\- Ta cage thoracique va trembler mais tu ne vas pas le sentir puisque tu vas te concentrer sur moi et l'histoire que je vais te raconter.

J'esquissais un fin sourire afin de la rassurer. Et bingo, cela a marché ! Elle souriait enfin, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

\- T'ai-je déjà raconté la fois où Lincoln et moi avions attrapé des lapins à mains nues dans l'espoir d'en faire un élevage ?

Le petit rire de ma blonde résonnait et je fis discrètement signe à Mitch pour lui donner le feu vert. C'est alors que je lui racontais cette histoire avec le plus de détail possible. J'essayais de parler assez fort afin de couvrir le bruit fait par la machine à tatouer. Je dérangeais surement les autres personnes présents dans le bar, mais je m'en fichais complètement. Je devais aider ma petite amie, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour. Clarke gémissait ou alors serrer fortement ma main. Je n'aimais décidément pas la voir ainsi. Mais comme je lui avait dit, elle ne sentait plus l'aiguille et semblait intéresser par l'histoire que je lui racontais. Au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, Mitch fini et désinfecta.

\- Voilà ma belle. Fit-il.

Elle se redressait pour voir le dessin.

\- Alors ? Demandais-je.

Clarke relevait la tête vers moi et sa réaction ne pouvait être si belle. Elle était émue. Mitch lui mit la compresse et une fois fini, ma petite amie se leva et vint me prendre délicatement dans ses bras.

\- Happy first month. Dit-on en même temps ce qui nous arracha un rire.

Après avoir récupéré nos affaires et s'être battu pour savoir qui allait payer, nous remercions Mitch pour l'excellent travail qu'il a fait. Clarke l'enlaça longuement avant que je ne lui serre la main. Nous nous retrouvons à l'extérieur quelques minutes plus tard.

Je marchais rapidement dans les rues, ayant tout d'abord froid, mais également dans le but de rejoindre la station de métro la plus proche. Soudain, je pouvais sentir un petit corps chaud sauter sur mon dos et poser ses mains sur mes yeux. Je passais mes mains sous ses cuisses pour ne pas la laisser tomber.

\- We made it ! Cria Clarke en riant à gorge déployée.

Je l'accompagnais rapidement dans son rire avant qu'elle ne vienne coller sa joue à la mienne.

\- Merci! Murmura t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de me remercier, c'est à moi! Alors merci ma belle.

Je vins lui embrasser la joue. Clarke fermait les yeux en esquissant un sourire rêveur. Qu'elle était belle. Une vraie beauté. Ces traits de visages étaient apaisés. Rare sont les fois où elle était aussi heureuse et calme à la fois. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui la préoccupait: elle pouvait s'inquiéter pour moi, pour sa mère et j'en passe. Mais là, elle était sereine, et c'était bon à savoir. Clarke descendait de mon dos avant d'attraper ma main et de me tirer loin de cette zone industrielle qui me foutait les jetons. Elle me trimballa encore une fois dans une station de métro. Après une vingtaine de minutes dans le métro, Clarke m'interpella.

\- On sort ici. Fit-elle en se levant de son siège.

Je fis de même et lorsque les portes du wagon s'ouvrirent, je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche. Devant moi, il y avait d'écrit en gros « Coney Island – Stillwell Avenue. ».

\- Ne me dis pas que..

\- Hey si! Fit-elle en prenant ma main et en me tirant à l'extérieur du wagon. On va voir le coucher du soleil sur la plage !

Voir le coucher de soleil à Coney Island. Sûrement le rêve de chaque touriste. J'avais entendu que c'était le paradis pour les amateurs de photo. J'avais hâte de voir cela de mes propres yeux.

Je fus vite cloué sur place quand je vis le tableau idyllique qui s'offrait à ma petite amie et à moi. L'horizon était dégagé et un magnifique dégradé de couleur s'emparait du ciel. Clarke me prit la main et m'entrainait sur le sable. Le bruit apaisant de la mer s'accentua. Clarke me lançait quelques petits regards avant de légèrement sautiller sur le sable épais de la plage. Son rire enfantin résonnait, faisant retourner quelques couples également présent. Ils avaient tous, un fin sourire de dessiner sur le visage. Savez-vous pourquoi ? Clarke était plus qu'adorable. Son regard était pétillant et son sourire sublime. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. C'est pour cela que je pris part à son petit jeu et me mis à courir derrière elle. Me voyant arriver, Clarke accéléra la cadence mais je parvins à l'attraper par la taille. Clarke se retourna vers moi, me faisant face. Ma blonde posait ses mains sur mes joues et son regard était incroyablement doux. Je me perdais littéralement dans cet océan bleu. Ma petite amie me caressa doucement les joues de ses pouces, avant de glisser vers mon cou et enfin de venir vers mes oreilles.

\- Tes petite oreilles sont vraiment trop mignonnes. Se moquait-elle.

\- Elles ne sont pas petites ! Et encore moins mignonnes ! Fis-je en attrapant ses mains.

\- Si !

Je fis mine de lever les yeux au ciel Soudainement, je lui fis une prise de judo et ma petite amie tomba sur le sable. Je m'allongeais rapidement sur elle en attrapant ses poignets, que je plaçais au dessus de sa tête. J'étais clairement en position de domination. Clarke me lançait un regard de défis tandis que sa poitrine montait et descendait dans un rythme irrégulier. Un sourire narquois se dessinait sur mon visage. J'adorais notre complicité. C'était fou, ça avait immédiatement collé entre nous deux. Je ne croyais pas en ces histoires à l'eau de rose, où les deux amants tombent amoureux dès le premier regard. Je trouvais cela terriblement ennuyant. Mais j'avais tord de sous estimer ces histoires. Effectivement, c'est exactement ce qui m'est arrivée avec Clarke. Je suis tombée sous son charme dès lorsque mes yeux ont croisé ses iris saphirs. C'était inévitable, c'est comme le destin nous avait donné rendez vous dans cette salle de mathématiques. Je ne remercierai jamais assez l'univers de m'avoir donné cette fille qui est aujourd'hui ma meilleure amie et la femme avec laquelle je veux partager ma vie.

Il y avait également une autre chose que j'adorais lui faire, c'était de l'embêter. Mais c'était encore un point commun que nous partagions.

\- Complexée Woods ? Fit-elle, un esquissant un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

\- Pas du tout. Mes oreilles sont parfaites, je ne les changerais pour rien au monde.

Je m'approchais dangereusement de ses lèvres, les frôlant. Je pouvais les voir légèrement tremblés lorsque mon souffle les heurtait. Elle était une nouvelle fois à ma merci.

\- J'ai le droit de dire que je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point ? Ria t-elle.

\- Tu as le droit de dire que mes oreilles magnifiques. Ça fera plaisir à mon égo sur-dimensionné. Ironisais-je en capturant ses lèvres.

Je lâchais instinctivement ses poignets, venant poser mes mains au niveau de sa taille. Le baisé fut doux et si expressif à la fois. J'étais dépendante à ses lèvres, c'est un fait. Mais comment y résister ? Elles étaient si attirantes, si belles avec cette couleur rosé et surtout, si savoureuse. Elles avaient le goût du bonheur, de l'amour.

Clarke glissait ses mains sur mes joues et répondit rapidement au baisé. Je pus l'entendre quelques soupires de bien-être sortir de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne recule.  
Je le regardais légèrement frustrée avant qu'elle ne vienne passer son pouce sur mes lèvres, le regard attendri.

\- Tu sais que j'adore tes lèvres mais, on est venue voir un autre spectacle. Murmura t-elle.

J'en avais presque oublié le couché de soleil. Je relevais la tête et vis d'autres couples, assis dans le sable, le regard tourné vers l'horizon.  
Je reposais mes yeux sur ma petite amie qui s'était redressée sur ses coudes.

\- Hum, on continuera ça plus tard. Fis-je en lui volant un baisé avant de m'assoir sur le sable.

\- Avec plaisir! Ria t-elle.

Clarke se redressa avant de venir s'installer entre mes jambes, collant son dos à ma poitrine. Nos jambes s'entremêlèrent et j'enroulais mes bras autour d'elle, d'un geste protecteur. Nos deux regards étaient désormais tournés vers ce merveilleux couché de soleil, nous laissant bercé par le bruit apaisant des vague s'échouant sur le sable. Clarke avait prit l'appareil photo qu'elle m'avait offert plus tôt et avait pris quelques clichés sous mon regard admiratif. Elle était vraiment douée. Ma blonde tournait soudainement l'objectif vers nous et je devinais rapidement qu'elle allait prendre une photo de nous. C'est pour cela que je décorais mon visage de l'une de mes plus belles grimaces. Ce n'est lorsque Clarke tournait l'appareil photo pour observer la photo qu'un rire s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Entendre ce son mélodieux était une réelle satisfaction pour moi. C'était un vrai bonheur pour mes oreilles et cela lui allait tellement bien.

Une Clarke triste n'était pas une vraie Clarke. Elle était pétillante, rayonnante! Elle pouvait avoir quelques coups de blouse ou alors une partie sombre, comme chacun de nous. Mais le petit plus était qu'elle savait parfaitement relativiser les choses. Elle savait que rester bloquer sur ses problèmes n'allait pas aider à faire avancer les choses. Clarke savait qu'il fallait oublier sans pourtant effacer nos démons. Elle savait que c'était avec ces épreuves que l'on grandissait et que l'on devenait plus fort. C'est ce qu'était Clarke inconsciemment, une femme charismatique et puissante mentalement. J'aurai aimé qu'elle m'inculque cette sagesse et cette patience.

Après des dizaines de clichés, emplis d'amour ou alors assez farfelus, Clarke rangeait l'appareil photo dans son sac et attrapait mes mains. Les siennes étaient gelées et je ne pus m'empêcher de les amener à ma bouche afin de les réchauffer. Je priais intérieurement qu'elle n'ai pas attrapé froid. Je m'en voudrait terriblement sinon et puis, Abby m'avait dans le collimateur. Clarke était partie de San Francisco en bonne santé, elle devait en y revenir en bonne santé. C'était assez compliqué de satisfaire sa demande mais je ne pus lui en vouloir. Elle aimait Clarke et voulait la protéger, même de moi. C'est ce que font les mères après tout: protéger, s'inquiéter, aimer. Je respectais parfaitement cela et par dessus tout, respectais Abby. En plus du fait qu'elle était la mère de ma petite amie, elle était également son médecin. Je ne pouvais fauter. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait me faire pour avoir fait quelque chose à sa fille. Elle pourrait injecter une dose mortelle de morphine pendant mon sommeil. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser qu'elle est une psychopathe. Sérieux, Abby est aussi adorable que sa fille.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pouvais rêver mieux pour célébrer notre premier mois ensemble.  
Un appareil photo, un tatouage, des décors extraordinaires, un merveilleux couché de soleil et l'une des plus belles personnes que je connaisse sur cette planète. Que demander de plus ?

La balle était désormais dans mon camps, et je devais mettre la barre très haute.

Nous étions de retour à l'appartement et il était un peu plus de dix-huit heures. Les cheveux de Clarke étaient emplis de sable, je lui avais donc proposer d'aller se doucher. Chose qu'elle a accepter, pour mon plus grand bonheur. J'étais désormais devant la baie vitrée, le regard posé sur l'imprenable vu qui s'offrait à moi.

\- Tu peux le faire ? C'est vrai ? Bon sang! Elle va adorer, elle va même halluciner !  
Merci Nyko, je t'en revaudrais ça !

J'entendis l'eau de la salle de bain s'arrêter. Je me figeais légèrement avant de me reprendre.

\- Clarke a fini de se doucher, je dois te laisser. Encore merci, à plus tard.

Je raccrochais avec mon ami avant de me concentrer. Je ne devais pas montrer mon excitation à ma petite amie. Je pris donc mon légendaire masque avant d'aller dans la chambre. Malheureusement, je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire taquin quand je vis ma petite amie également faire son entré dans la chambre. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et elle n'était vêtue que d'une serviette. Ses fines jambes étaient parfaitement dévoilées et je devinais facilement que la serviette s'arrêtait simplement en dessous de son fessier. Elle était tout simplement sublime.

\- Je t'ai attendu. Fit-elle en s'approchant de l'armoire où elle avait installé toutes ses affaires.

J'écarquillais les yeux avant de m'approcher d'elle.

\- Tu m'as entendu ?!

Clarke se tournait doucement vers moi, les sourcils froncés, avant d'élucider:

\- Je t'ai attendu. Sous la douche. J'ai cru que t'allais me rejoindre.

J'expirais l'air que j'avais inconsciemment retenu. Je tentais de me reprendre.

\- Owh, désolée... J'avais quelques appels à passer. Me justifiais-je.

\- Lex' ?

\- Hum ?

\- T'es sûr que ça va ? T'as l'air pas bien...

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent seules en l'entendant. Si j'allais bien ? Après cette journée ? Après l'avoir passé avec la femme de mes rêves ? Je ne pouvais me sentir aussi bien. D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être l'une des rares fois où je me sentais réellement bien. Tout cela grâce à une seule personne: Clarke. Pourtant, elle ne le voyait pas. C'est pour cela que je pris son menton entre deux de ses doigts et capturais ses douces lèvres. Ce baisé était tendre et surtout unique, car après tout, chaque baisé était unique. N'est-ce pas ? Je mis fin à ce baisé furtif avant d'observer ma petite amie. Clarke avait gardé ses yeux fermés et un sourire rêveur décorait son visage. Je m'éloignais doucement d'elle.

\- Je te laisse t'habiller, avant que tu n'attrapes froid. Soufflais-je.

Je l'entendis grogner en rouvrant ses yeux, dévoilant ses magnifiques prunelles bleues.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je, hilare.

En plus d'être adorable, la bouille de Clarke lorsqu'elle boudait était vraiment amusante.

\- J'aurais espéré plus qu'un simple baisé pour notre premier mois. Mais bon, tu peux disposer. Fit-elle en ouvrant l'armoire avant de son pyjama.

Je riais légèrement en m'approchant, les mains enfuient dans les poches arrières de mon jean.

\- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas. Commençais-je.

Clarke se tournais vers moi en prenant un air faussement hautain.

\- Je compte bien t'emmener au septième ciel plus d'une fois. Je veux juste faire durer le suspens, te faire languir de notre future et incroyable nuit. Mais avant, on a quelque chose à faire. Alors je te conseille de t'habiller chaudement et surtout, de charger ton téléphone.

Le regarde de ma petite amie était empli d'incompréhension. Je lui esquissais un sourire avant de lui embrasser la joue.

\- Tu as vingts minutes pour te préparer.

Ce sont sur ces mots que je quittai la chambre, laissant derrière moi, une Clarke complètement larguée par mes mots.

C'est donc une trentaine de minute plus tard que Clarke et moi sortions de l'immeuble. Je lui tenais la porte et elle passait en me remerciant, sans remarquer que je faisais cela pour la reluquer un peu.

\- Je sais pas si je dois me fâcher parce que tu as mis trop de temps pour t'habiller ou bien être heureuse parce que tu es divinement belle avec ce bonnet. Fis-je en la rejoignant.

Clarke me regarda avant qu'un petit rire ne s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. C'est alors que le Mercedes Benz Classe V de Nyko fit son apparition. Pas de métro ce soir ! Il faisait trop froid et je ne voulais pas que Clarke ne tombe malade. Par chance, Nyko était libre. J'attrapais la fine main de ma petite amie. Clarke y entremêla nos doigts avant que nous avancions vers le van. J'ouvris la porte et aidai ma petite amie à monter dans le véhicule. Elle salua notre ami avant de s'installer et se s'attacher. Je fis de même et Nyko démarra.

\- Alors, tu vas me dire où tu m'emmènes ? Me demande ma petite amie, son regard bleu posé sur moi.

\- Si je te le dis, ça ne sera plus une surprise !

\- Hum... Donne moi au moins un indice.

\- Un indice, hein ?

\- Oui.

Je souris avant de regarder mon ami dans son rétroviseur central.

\- Nyko ? Fis-je.

\- Vous allez tout simplement adorer ! Répond Nyko à ma place.

Nous nous lancions un regard complice avant que je ne regarde Clarke. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée avant de tourner son regard vers l'extérieur. Nous passions devant de nombreuses vitrines de Noël, plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres. Trois couleurs dominaient: le rouge, le vert et le blanc. Les rues étaient bondées. C'était hallucinant. C'était comme si toutes ces personnes ne formait plus qu'un gros bloc. Bizarrement, elles allaient toutes dans la même direction. Je pus voit un sourire se former sur le visage de ma petite. Je m'approchais d'elle et vins me blottir, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Elle me regardait furtivement avant de rediriger son regard. Clarke reposait petit à petit sa tête contre mon épaule. Les enfants avaient leur nez collé contre les vitrines, c'était plutôt amusant et marrant à voir. Des poupées mécanisées danser dans ces vitrines, il y avait également un faux Père Noël sur son traineau qui « lançait » des cadeaux. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont précoces ici à New York. Sérieusement, on est au mois de Novembre.

Soudain, Nyko tourna dans une avenue. À notre gauche se trouvait un grande place où se dressait un immense sapin de Noël. Il était magnifiquement décoré. Des guirlandes lumineuses bleus, jaunes, verts et j'en passe. De grosses boules rouges et à son sommet, une immense étoile. À ses pieds se trouvait une patinoire où s'amusaient petits et grands. J'observais Clarke et y vit de l'envie dans ses yeux. C'est lorsque que Nyko changea une nouvelle fois de rue et que je l'entendis soupirer que je compris. C'était le moment.

\- Clarke ? L'appelais-je doucement.

La nommée leva les yeux vers moi. Elle était comme à chaque fois adorable. J'esquissais un fin sourire avant de poursuivre.

\- Regarde dans la poche intérieure de ta doudoune.

Elle fronçait les sourcils, ne bougeant pas d'un poil. Je pouvais sentir Nyko m'observer à travers son rétro.

\- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Vas'y. Fis-je.

Sans me lâcher du regard, Clarke ouvrit son manteau et enfouis sa main à l'intérieur. Soudainement, la petite ride présente entre ses sourcils à chaque fois qu'elle les fronçait, se creusa. Elle ressortit sa main et tenait deux billets. Ma blonde les observa avant de se redresser et de me regarder, surprise.

\- Nan! T'as pas osé ?!

\- Je crois bien que si. Me moquais-je.

Ces deux billets roses qu'elle tenait dans sa main étaient en réalité, deux places pour aller voir son groupe préféré: Coldplay.  
Son visage s'était illuminait et observait les places. Sa bouche était ouverte à cause de la surprise. Je riais légèrement avant de venait placer ma main sous sa mâchoire pour la refermer.

\- Tu te rappelles de ce jour où je suis venue te chercher pour aller au lycée ? On y est allée en voiture puis tu m'as dit que tu rêverais d'aller voir un de leur concert. Puis je t'ai dit mots pour mots: « Peut être que je pourrais réaliser un autre de tes rêves. ».

Je pouvais voir ses yeux s'embrumer. Son regard passait plusieurs fois de mon visage aux billets. Clarke ne réalisait pas.

\- Si je te l'offrais dans un autre contexte, je savais que tu refuserais. C'est pourquoi je te l'offre pour nos un mois. Pour te prouver que j'écoute quand tu me parles ! Ironisais-je.  
Mais surtout pour te prouver que je t'aime, et que je ferai tout pour te rendre heureuse. Que ça soit avec un baisé ou alors un concert. Je veux que tes rêves se réalisent, et je veux t'aider à le faire. Je..

Clarke ne me laissa pas le temps de terminer qu'elle posait les billets sur la tablette en face d'elle, attrapa mon manteau pour me tirer à elle et seller nos lèvres. Je lui rendais ce baisé rapidement en venant poser mes mains sur ses joues. J'essuyais quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues à cause de l'émotion. Je ne savais pas que ça allait lui faire un tel effet. Je mis fin au baisé pour pouvoir l'observer. Clarke riait et sanglotait en même temps.

\- Bordel... Souffla t-elle.

\- Joyeux un mois.. Fis-je en déposant un baisé sur sa tempe.

Je passais un bras sur ses épaules de façon protectrice. Elle fixait les billets en face d'elle, n'en revenant toujours pas. Et pourtant, c'était vrai. Elle allait enfin voir ses idoles.

Quelques minutes plus tard et une dizaines de « Tu es folle » de la part de ma petite amie, nous arrivions devant le Yankee Stadium où avait lieu le concert. Il y avait un monde fou, c'est pour cela que Nyko fit un petit détour. Il fini par entrer dans un parking, celui du stade.

\- Pourquoi ne rentrons nous pas par les portes principales, comme les autres fans ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Sécurité, princess. Répondis-je simplement, en la regardant.

Clarke hocha de la tête avant de regarder de nouveau par la fenêtre. Après qu'un homme de la sécurité nous ai arrêté, Nyko finit par se garer. J'aidais Clarke à descendre avant de refermer la portière. Pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné, je lui retirais son bonnet noir. Ma blonde se retourna vers moi, me lançant un regard noir mélangé à de l'incompréhension.

\- Je pense que ce bonnet t'iras beaucoup mieux.

Nyko nous rejoint et me donna le fameux bonnet. Je le montrais à ma petite amie et son sourire refaisait surface. Effectivement, c'était le bonnet officiel de la tournée avec marquer en gros et de plusieurs couleurs « A Head Full Of Dream ». Le sourire de Clarke était contagieux. C'est pour cela que je me mis à sourire comme une niaise en venant mettre le bonnet sur la tête blonde de ma copine. Ses yeux brillaient alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de ma taille.

\- Tu n'en as pas ? Fit-elle.

\- Si ! Mais j'osais espérer que tu ne me le rappelle pas pour éviter de le mettre... On s'est toutes les deux que les bonnets ne me vont pas aussi bien que toi.

\- N'importe quoi ! Même avec un sombrero mexicain sur la tête, tu seras toujours aussi magnifique. Assura t-elle.

\- J'aurais aimé te croire, mais tu n'es pas très objective ! L'embêtais-je.

Soudainement, quelqu'un me mit quelque chose sur la tête, couvrant au passage mes yeux.

\- Merci Nyko ! Riait Clarke.

\- Mais de rien mademoiselle Griffin. Répond ce dernier.

Je m'éloignais d'elle en relevant le bonnet. Je me retournais vers mon ami et lui lançais un regard noir.

\- Ô traite ! Je pensais que tu étais mon ami ! Fis-je de manière théâtrale.

\- Je le suis, mais Edwardo nous attend. Tu le connais, il n'est pas très patient.

\- Hum... Fis-je en me retournant vers ma petite amie.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à son expression amusée. Je lui attrapais la main et suivait Nyko. Nous sortons du parking et atterrissons dans un long couloir.

\- J'espère qu'Edwardo n'a pas oublié les bracelet lumineux. Dis-je à Nyko qui marchait devant nous.

\- Croisons les doigts ! Il peut être tête en l'air des fois.

\- C'est pour ça que j'espère !

\- Mais qui est ce Edwardo ? Demande Clarke.

\- Le frère jumeau de Nyko. Lui répondis-je.  
Tient d'ailleurs, le voilà.

Un grand homme au téléphone se dressait devant nous. Il portait un costume noir. Clarke se stoppait immédiatement, me faisant arrêter au passage. Elle s'était figée, les yeux posés sur Edwardo.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demandais-je inquiète.

\- N-Ne me dit pas que c'est Edwardo ?

\- Euh, si. Pourquoi ça ?

\- Edwardo, comme Edwardo le manager des Coldplay ?

\- J'ai peut-être oublié ce détail. Dis-je simplement.

Un fin sourire ce dessina sur mon visage avant que je ne fasse quelque pas à reculons. Clarke pencha doucement la tête sur le côté avant de comprendre.

\- Lexa !

\- Allez viens ! Riais-je légèrement en rejoignant les deux frères.

Clarke me rattrapait et s'accrochait à mon bras. Je la regardais d'un air amusé avant d'arriver devant Nyko et Edwardo.

\- Hello mister ! Fis-je à ce dernier.

\- La terreur ! Ria t-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras. T'as drôlement vieilli dit donc. Regardes, tu as une belle ride ici.

Il posait le bout de son index entre mes sourcils. Je vins lui donner un coup pour lui en empêcher et il se remit à rire.

\- Ahah, très drôle. Je me tord de rire. Déclarais-je faussement blasée, en me défaisant de son étreinte.

« Tu as vieilli », voici la phrase que je disais à chaque fois que je voyais Edwardo, petite. Vous trouverez surement cela mal polie, mais c'était notre façon de nous lancer de petites piques. Edwardo avait la même place que Nyko dans mon cœur, ils étaient comme des frères pour moi. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Moralement comme physiquement, hormis le fait qu'Edwardo avait les cheveux courts ainsi que poivre et sel. Ce dernier vivait à cent à l'heure, son métier était assez prenant. Néanmoins, il trouvait toujours le temps de voir son frère. Ils étaient liés, connectés, plus fort ensemble. Leur complicité est belle à voir.

Nyko discutait un peu avec son frère tandis que je me tourne vers Clarke. Elle était restée en retrait, écoutant sagement la conversation. Je posais ma main sur son dos avant de la glisser vers sa chute de rein, faisant avancer Clarke de quelques pas.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Me murmure t-elle.

Je ne lui répondis pas. J'attendais que Nyko termine sa phrase avant de saisir ma chance.

\- Ed', je te présente Clarke. Ma petite amie.

\- Petite amie, hein ? Me fit-il.

Il se tournait doucement vers Clarke et l'observa de ses yeux gris. Je pus voir ma blonde déglutir, visiblement stressée. Je la comprends, Edwardo en jetais. Il était puissant dans l'industrie et surtout très intimidant. Le visage d'Edwardo s'adoucit et le corps de ma petite amie se décrispa.

\- Enchanté Clarke. Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Clarke l'observait quelques secondes avant de l'empoignée maladroitement.

\- De même.

Suis-je méchante si je vous avoue que la scène était à mourrir de rire ? Les joues de Clarke avaient viré à l'écarlate et elle tremblait telle une feuille. Je mordais la lèvre pour ne pas craquer. La voix de Nyko m'y aida.

\- Sont-ils prêt ? Demanda t-il à son frère.

\- Oui! Ils vous attendent. Mais avant...

Il sortit de sa poche deux bracelets lumineux. Je levais mes bras en l'air, en signe de victoire. Tout le monde riait à part Edwardo qui levait les yeux, visiblement blasé. Je lui tirais la langue alors qu'il me donnait les bracelet. J'aidais Clarke à mettre le sien.

\- Dit, on va voir qui ? Je suis complètement larguée là... J'ai l'impression d'être exclue. Chuchote t-elle.

Clarke avait les yeux baissés vers son poignet. Je lui relevais la tête pour qu'elle m'observe. J'observais chaque détail de son visage, passant de ses lèvres, à sa mouche avant de m'arrêter sur ses yeux. Je pus y lire de l'incompréhension.

Mince...

\- Tu n'es pas exclue, Clarke. Dis-je aussi doucement. C'est juste que j'essaye de maintenir le suspens. Je veux te faire plaisir c'est tout...

\- Je sais...

Je détestais la voir ainsi. Je collais un peu plus mon corps au sien. Je regardais les gens circuler autour de nous avant de reposer mes yeux sur ma moitié.

\- Ferme les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu vas découvrir une autre partie de ta super surprise. Mais avant, j'ai besoin que tu ferme les yeux. Je vais te donner 5 secondes de tendresse avant qu'on y aille. Alors maintenant, ferme les yeux. Dis-je posément.

Clarke ne me lâchait pas des yeux, visiblement peu confiante. C'est alors que je vins attraper ses mains et y caressait le dos de mon pouce. Je la vis prendre une profonde inspiration afin d'effectuer ma demande. Une fois qu'elle fut prête, je me penchais vers elle.

\- Un, chuchotais-je en lui embrassant le front. Deux, posant mes lèvres sur sa joue gauche. Trois, en refaisant la même chose sur sa joue droite.

Les lèvres de ma petite amie s'étirèrent peu à peu.

\- Quatre, en laissant un baisé sur son petit nez. Et cinq, en capturant ses lèvres.

Je laissais mes lèvres plus longtemps contre les siennes, sachant pertinemment qu'elle en aura besoin. Clarke passait ses bras autour de ma nuque, me tirant à elle tandis que je me tenais à sa taille. Je perdais littéralement la tête. Comme à chaque fois que j'avais l'occasion de goûter à ses magnifiques lèvres. Elles avaient le don de me rendre folle, de me faire perdre pied. J'avais à chaque fois cette sensation étrange dans mon ventre. Vous savez, cette sensation qui vous donne envie de vomir mais qui est si bonne à la fois. C'était fou. Tout simplement.

Je m'éloignais de ma petite amie après un raclement de gorge qui me ramena à la réalité. Edwardo... Je me retournais vers les jumeaux, qui étaient amusés, avant de m'excuser.

\- Je pense qu'on peut y aller, maintenant. Dis-je avant de regarder Clarke. Garde les yeux fermés toi. Et pas de triche !

\- Oui d'accord. Souffla t-elle avant d'exécuter.

Nyko et Edwardo riraient avant de marcher dans le couloir. Quant à moi, je tentais de les suivre en tenant Clarke par son bras et par la taille.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire tomber. Se plaint-elle.

\- Oui, oui. Riais-je.

Edwardo finit par toquer à une porte et nous arrêtons. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit et je fis signe aux personnes présentent de ne pas faire de bruit. Je fais donc entrer Clarke dans la pièce, prenant soin de la mettre au milieu. Une fois fait, je vins me mettre derrière elle, plaçant une de mes mains au niveau de ses hanches et l'autre sur ses yeux. Qui sait ce qui peut se passer.

\- À trois, tu ouvriras tes yeux. Pas avant. Tu es prête ?

\- Je suis obligée de répondre à cette question ? C'est pas évident ?

Clarke se mit à sautiller sur place, faisant rire les quelques personnes autour de nous. Elle était adorable même comme ça.

\- C'est quoi tout ces rires ? On est combien dans cette pièce ? Demanda t-elle, en tournant sa tête vers moi.

\- Un. Commençais-je.

Clarke retournais la tête et se tenait bien droite. Cette fille est pas croyable.

\- Deux. Fis-je doucement.  
Et trois...

J'enlevais ma main et m'éloignais, voulant voir sa réaction. Et elle était parfaite. Après avoir plusieurs fois cligné des yeux à cause de la lumière, Clarke avait ouvert ses yeux et avait immédiatement porté ses mains à sa bouche. Chris Martin, Jon Buckland, Guy Berryman et Will Champion étaient devant elle, de larges sourires au visage. Le groupe au complet. Tout les regard étaient tournés vers ma blonde, ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux s'embuèrent rapidement.

Avouons le, nous avons tous été paralysé devant son idole. Chris, le chanteur du groupe, s'approchait d'elle afin de la rassurer et finit par la prendre dans ses bras. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir mon appareil photo et de capturer ce moment. Les autres membres du groupe la prirent également dans leurs bras et une fois fini, je m'approchais prêt de ma petite amie qui était en larme. Je vins lui caresser le dos doucement, d'un geste réconfortant.

\- Ça va ?

\- Revient me demander ça dans cinq minutes. Fit-elle en séchant ses larmes. Faut que je me remette de mes émotions.

Je riais légèrement avant de m'approcher des membres du groupe.

\- Merci. Je sais que c'est dur pour vous de voir des gens avant vos concert alors que vous devez vous préparer. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour avoir illuminé sa soirée. Vraiment.

Une grosse main se posait sur mon épaule, c'était Will.

\- Ça nous fait plaisir de t'aider. On te doit bien ça après tout. Fit ce dernier.

\- D'ailleurs toutes nos condoléance pour ton père... Rajoute Jon.

\- Oh, merci...

\- J'y crois pas ! S'écria Clarke.

Nous nous tournions tous vers elle. Son mascara avait légèrement coulé mais ce détail ne dérangeait en rien à sa beauté.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Me demande t-elle, visiblement interloquée par la nouvelle.

\- Euh... Oui.

\- Si on connait cette macha ? Fit Chris en posant son bras sur mes épaules.

\- Malheureusement, si. Rajoute Jon sous le ton de l'ironie.

Tout le monde ria excepter Clarke et moi.

\- Je sais pas comment le prendre.

\- Et tu n'as pas jugée que ça aurait sympa de me le dire ? Me questionne Clarke.

\- Si je te l'aurais dit, tu aurais douté que j'allais te les faire rencontrer. Dis-je simplement.

\- Point pour toi. Déclare t-elle en baissant les yeux, un fin sourire sur le visage.

Je me défais de l'étreinte de Chris avant de venir attraper la main de Clarke, que je tire à moi. Nous parlions durant de longues minutes avec le groupe, nous partagions et plaisantons sur de nombreuses choses. Clarke avait même retrouvé confiance en elle, discutant avec Guy. C'était étrange, puisqu'il était le timide du groupe, mais c'était beau. Mais le plus beau dans tout cela, c'était d'entendre le doux son qu'était le rire de Clarke. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle puisse me faire. Dépouillez moi de tout ce que j'ai, mais laissez moi seulement une Clarke heureuse. Je serais comblée.

Clarke et moi décidions de quitter la loge, voulant laisser nos amis seuls afin qu'ils se préparent bien. Après tout, il allait jouer devant plus de cinquante mille personnes.  
Mais je dois avouer que Clarke avait également envie de voir la première partie du concert qui allait être jouer par Dua Lipa. Clarke en était fan et me répétait sans cesse qu'elle était magnifique. Nyko nous avait laissé afin de passer un peu de temps avec son frère. C'est un homme du staff qui nous emmena donc à nos places. Ma blonde me tenait la main et sautillait sur place telle une enfant. Elle trépidait d'impatience et c'était vraiment hilarant à voir.

Lorsque que nous rejoignons les autres fans, je fus interloquée par le monde. Cela ressemblait donc à ça un rassemblement d'au moins cinquante mille personnes ? Les seules fois où j'étais aller les voir, nous étions moins. Le public commençait soudainement à taper dans leurs mains et à chanter en cœur. C'était hallucinant, des frissons me parcouraient le corps. Jamais je ne me lasserai de ce spectacle. L'homme du staff nous installa à des places assises, tout près de la scène. Je le remerciais avant de me tourner vers ma petite amie. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire un mot mais je n'en eu pas le temps...

En effet c'est à ce moment que Dua Lipa entrait sur scène sous les applaudissement de la foule.  
Elle salua le stade avant de chanter une chanson que je reconnus : Blow your mind (mwah). Définitivement, elle était douée. Canon et douée, je l'avoue. J'avais déjà écouté quelques une de ses chansons, mais sans plus. Soudain, je sentis des mains se poser sur ma taille. Clarke colla doucement son corps au mien en chantant les paroles de la chanson. Comment faisait-elle pour être si mignonne ? Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu saphir unique, son sourire éclatant et ses lèvres irrésistibles. Clarke se mit sur la pointe des pieds et quand l'onomatopée « mwah » se fit entendre, elle m'embrassa la joue. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire niais et mon ventre se tordait. J'étais définitivement sous son emprise, et je ne voulais pas m'en défaire. J'attrapais ses mains avant de danser avec elle, la faisant tourner sur elle même. Ses fossettes se creusaient de plus en plus et son rire s'intensifiait. Elle tenait quelques fois son bonnet puisqu'il menaçait de tomber.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je lui proposais d'aller acheter quelques choses à manger et à boire. Clarke mit énormément de temps pour choisir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, elle ne voulait pas m'encombrer. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir fait une longue queue, je me retrouvais assise prés de ma petite amie qui mangeait son sandwich en tapant son pied au sol au rythme de la musique. Je la contemplais en buvant l'une des bières que j'avais acheté. Je me demandais encore comment Clarke pouvait être avec moi. À chaque fois que je posais mes yeux sur elle, je me disais que je ne la méritais pas. Après tout, elle était ma perfection, celle avec qui je me vois partager chaque minute, chaque seconde de ma vie. Je n'avais qu'une hâte: l'avoir pour moi seule cette nuit.

Clarke tournait la tête vers moi avant de se cacher le visage. Un petit rire timide s'échappait de ses lèvres. Elle trouvait intimidant le fait que je la fixe de la sorte. Mais comment voulez vous que je détache mes yeux de cette fille ? C'était impossible. Je continuais donc de la dévorer du regard dans le seul but de l'embêter. Son visage se retrouvait cacher par ses mains, à mon grand désespoir. Je posais mon verre à mes pieds avant d'attraper les deux mains de ma petites amies. Elle me laissa faire sans débattre, me laissant redécouvrir son fabuleux visage. Je venais simplement lui embrasser sa mouche, lui chuchotant qu'elle n'avait pas à être intimidée. Je pouvais sentir ses lèvres s'étirer de plus en plus.

Malheureusement, le bruit que faisait la foule s'intensifiait, nous faisant reculer. Une énorme Ola avait lieu, annonçant que le concert allait bientôt commencer. Le public était en parfait cohésion, c'était encore une fois, hallucinant. Je regardais ma petite amie qui reposait ses yeux sur moi au même moment.

\- Prête pour le show ? Demandais-je à Clarke, un sourire complice collé aux lèvres.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !

Elle me rendait mon sourire et au même moment, nous prenions nos bières et les buvions. Lorsque j'eus fini mon verre, qui était encore une fois à l'effigie du groupe, je me levais afin de faire la ola avec les autres fans. Clarke me rejoignit, attrapait ma main et attendait que la vague revienne.

Nous faisions cela plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que les lumières changent et que not bracelets ne s'illuminent. Clarke se tourna excitée vers moi.

\- Ça va commencer ! Cria t-elle en agitant ses bras.

Je riais quand les fans commencèrent à crier. Le groupe venait de faire leur entrer et la musique ce mit en route. Je reconnus immédiatement, c'était A Head Full Of Dream. Clarke criait, les acclamant. Elle sautillait et nous commencions à chanter avec Chris. Ce dernier était en forme ! Il courrait sur la scène et sautait énergiquement. Ce mec était incroyable, autant que Guy et Jon qui s'éclatait respectivement leur basse et leur guitare. Ne parlons pas de Will qui se déchainait sur la batterie ! À la fin de la première chanson, le chanteur du groupe Chris, se mit à courir en ligne droite, au rythme de la musique, sur la seine. Puis soudainement, il sauta lors de la dernière note et des confettis ainsi que des feux d'artifices sortirent des canons. C'était époustouflant et personne ne s'y attendait. Décidément, ils n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié.

Ils enchainèrent rapidement avec Yellow et Every Teardrops is a Waterfall. C'est à ce moment précis que j'entrainais Clarke au plus près de la scène, laissant nos places assises vacantes. Je pris ces mains et dansais et chantais du mieux que je pouvais. Clarke m'accompagnait volontiers, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Les musiques défilèrent: Scientist, Birds, Paradise, Everglow, Hymn for the Weekend et j'en passe. Clarke les connaissait toutes ! Le groupe avait même fait une reprise de Heros de David Bowie. Des ballons avaient été lâchés pendant Adventure of a Lifetime. Le staff avait même discrètement monter une scène de l'autre côté de la pelouse, afin de faire profiter tout le monde.

Je m'étais nettement approcher de Clarke pendant que les Coldplay chantaient Fix You. Elle m'avait même chuchoté quelques mots doux dans l'oreille. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait presque plus de voix à force de crier ! Je ne remarquais qu'à présent que son mascara avait coulé, elle avait pleuré. Emotion ? Froid ? Peut-être un mélange des deux qui sait. Je vins lui embrasser la joue en lui baissant son bonnet sur les yeux pour l'embêter. Ce à quoi elle répondit en me donnant un petit coup. Notre complicité était incroyable. Clarke me connaissait parfaitement, elle connaissait mes moindres réflexes et réactions. Nous étions complètement synchronisées lorsque nous chantions.

Le groupe avait fait une pause et avait profité pour un peu parler au public. Will charriait encore une fois Guy de sa timidité, faisant rire la foule. Ils étaient tous essoufflés et en transpiration. Ces mecs étaient des fous et aimaient éperdument leur métier. Puis ils reprirent avec Viva La Vida où des feux d'artifice ont encore été lancés. Un homme grand de taille s'était mit devant nous, empêchant Clarke de voir. Elle avait beau être sur la pointe des pieds, rien ne changeait. Je m'accroupis donc et Clarke me regardait surprise.

\- Monte. Criais-je pour qu'elle m'entende.

\- Nan !

\- Monte je te dis! Fis-je manière autoritaire, un peu trop à mon goût. Et prend de belles photos.

Clarke hochait doucement de la tête avant de monter sur mes épaules. J'attrapais ses mains et me relevais doucement. Clarke n'étais pas lourde, mais pas légèrement non plus. Elle était supportable. Je me stabilisais rapidement avant de poser une de mes mains sur sa cuisse.

\- Ça va ?! Me demande t-elle, alors qu'elle s'était approchée de mon oreille.

\- Oui ne t'en fait pas !

Clarke me caressa la joue avant d'embrasser le haut de mon crâne et de nouveau profiter du concert. Elle sortie son téléphone et prit des photos ainsi que des vidéos alors qu'elle chantait. Chris l'avait repéré et lui avait fait un petit coucou et elle cria, surexcitée. Son comportement me faisait vraiment rire. L'alcool mélangé à l'ambiance festive la rendait incontrôlable. Elle prit également plusieurs photos de nous, même si notre position était étrange. Nos bracelets s'illuminaient au rythme de la musique. Du bleu, du violet, du rouge du vert et j'en passe. J'adorais ça.

L'homme partit et Clarke redescendait de mes épaules. Je soufflais longuement, soulagée. Je n'allais plus tenir longtemps à cause de la fatigue. Clarke le remarquait et et vint dernière moi. Je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi et sa tête se poser sur mon épaule. Clarke se balançait de gauche à droite, m'entrainant avec elle sur le rythme de Magic.

\- Désolée... Me dit-elle à l'oreille, d'une voix suave.

Elle plaça tout mes cheveux sur mon épaule gauche avant de venir embrasser mon cou. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Son souffle chaud venait effleurer ma peau et un frisson parcouru mon échine.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Fis-je en croisant les doigts pour que ma voix ne me trahisse pas. C'est moi qui t'ai forcé à monter.

\- Parce que je suis petite et que..

Je l'interrompus et tirais sur ses bras pour qu'elle revienne à côté de moi.

\- Je m'en fiche de ta petite taille. Je ne t'ai pas emmené ici pour que tu vois le dos d'un gros monsieur. Seulement pour que tu t'amuses. Et puis entre nous, c'était assez plaisant de t'avoir sur mes épaules.

Je vis Clarke froncés ses sourcils tandis que j'esquissais un sourire goguenard.

\- Ça m'a donné un avant gout de ce que j'aurai tout à l'heure. Plaisantais-je.

\- Lexa ! Fit-elle en riant. T'es une perverse en réalité.

Je l'accompagnais dans son rire avant de m'approcher de son oreille pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre.

\- Seulement pour de nouveau entendre ton rire.

Je reculais afin de l'observer. Clarke était comme figée. Je vins déposer un doux baiser sur son front avant de rajouter:

\- Je vais rapidement au toilette, je reviens.

Elle hocha mécaniquement la tête et je me dépêchais pour faire ce que j'avais à faire. Il m'a fallut un effort surhumain pour aller dans ces toilettes. Elles étaient tout simplement immondes. Enfin bref. Sur le chemin, je regardais mon téléphone. 23h38 était affiché, le concert allait bientôt se terminer.  
Et j'avais raison, puisque A Sky Full of Star se mit à retentir. Je me figeais sur place. C'était la chanson de Clarke et moi, il me devait de la rejoindre rapidement. Bémol, j'avais longtemps marché pour trouver des toilettes un peu près propres.

Je bousculais des personnes et me faufilais entre ces corps brulants et surexcités qui sautaient sur place. Visiblement, nous n'étions pas le seul couple à avoir choisir cette chanson comme symbole. Je croisais plusieurs couples qui se câlinaient où alors s'embrassaient. C'était tout simplement écœurant. Je détournais à chaque fois le regard, et espérais retrouver au plus vite ma petite amie. Les feux d'artifices explosaient de nouveau et des confettis d'une multitude de couleur, en forme d'étoile ou encore de cœur, tombaient sur nos têtes. Chris, Jon, Guy et Will se mirent à jouer la dernière partie de la chanson...  
C'était peine perdu...

Soudain, je reconnus une tête blonde derrière une fournée de confettis. Mon cœur ratait un battement. Était-ce normal que je la trouve plus belle qu'avant que je ne parte ? Elle chantait à tut tête et ses joues avaient légèrement rosies. Elle avait retiré son bonnet, et ses cheveux étaient tout frisés et désordonnés. Cela lui allait parfaitement bien.  
Je pourrais rester des heures à la regarder danser et chanter de la sorte. À la regarder être heureuse.

Sans mon consentement, mes jambes se mirent en marche. Je n'avais qu'un objectif: rejoindre ma Clarke. Je me faufilais entre les gens, au rythme de la musique. Une douce douleur me prit le ventre. L'envie d'attraper ma petite amie et l'avoir pour moi seule. Je ne pouvais plus me contenir. Mon corps avait besoin de s'exprimer, de se libérer. Et je voulais le faire avec Clarke, pour Clarke. Je ne voulais plus stopper mes envies, me torturer de la sorte. Je devais tout laisser sortir.

Son regard océanique finit pas croiser le miens. Mon pas s'accéléraient. Décidément, j'étais attirée par elle tel un aimant. J'arrivais devant elle lors du dernier refrain chanté par le groupe. Le regard de Clarke s'était adoucit en me voyant arriver. Nous avions la même crainte: ne pas être ensemble pour ce moment symbolique.

Clarke leva doucement la main en l'air. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avant de poser la mienne contre et d'y entremêler nos doigts. C'est à nos corps de se coller maintenant. Un pas vers l'avant suffis pour sentir la chaleur de l'autre. Je collais ensuite délicatement mon front au sien. Mon souffle se faisait plus court et nos yeux s'étaient fermés. Mon cœur tambourinait anormalement dans ma poitrine. Je pouvais même sentir mon pouls dans mes oreilles. Comment faisait-elle pour avoir un tel effect sur moi ? Mon estomac se tordait de nouveau, et un frisson traversait mon corps.

C'était donc ça l'amour ? Aimer quelqu'un jusqu'à vous en rendre malade. La connaitre par cœur, comme elle vous connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Elle connaissait chacun de vos réflexe, chacune de vos réaction. C'est une vraie mis à nu émotionnelle. Mais c'était tellement bon.

J'ouvris les yeux pour observer ma blonde et tombait immédiatement sur ses lèvres. Vous connaissez la fameuse citation d'Oscar Wild : « Le meilleur moyen de se délivrer de ses tentations, c'est d'y céder. Résistez et votre âme se rend malade à force de languir de ce qu'elle s'interdit ». Je l'ai suivis. Je me suis penchée vers ses lèvres mais me suis arrêtée.

J'ai replacé une de ses mèches blondes avant de lui dire:

\- Happy First month, Honey. Dans l'espoir que mon cadeau t'ai plus. Si on devait souffler des bougies, maintenant, je souhaiterai avoir encore plein de month. T'avoir à mes côtés pour de longues années, et pour l'éternité...

Et c'est sur ses mots, et la fin de notre musique, que j'embrassais Clarke. Le baisé fut puissant et tellement d'autres choses à la fois. Il mélangeait amour, passion, surprise et pleure. Une larme coulait le long de sa joue, mais elle l'ignora. Sa main libre rejoignait rapidement ma joue et le baisé devint plus fougueux, plus pétillant. Jamais elle ne m'avait embrassé de la sorte. Jamais. Leur douceur, leur goût, leur dextérité me faisaient perdre la tête. Les derniers feux d'artifices explosaient tandis que des confettis tombaient au dessus de nos têtes.  
Clarke rompu le baisé, à bout de souffle. Je l'étais également, mais je savais que j'aurais pu l'embrasser beaucoup plus longtemps. Après tout, elle était mon oxygène.

Nos visages restaient très proches. Nos souffles s'entremêlaient et de légers sourires décoraient nos visages. Je vins placer une mèche blonde derrière son oreille et en profitait pour y retirer une petite étoile qui était coincée. Je la lui montrais et son rire éclatait de nouveau. Son rire était contagieux puisque je me mis également à rire aux éclats avec elle.

Des personnes se retournèrent vers nous, nous dévisageant légèrement. En effet, le concert venait de prendre fin et nous n'applaudissions pas le groupe. Mais peu importe, nous étions dans notre bulle rose. Et, personne ne pouvait nous déranger. S'ils savaient. S'il savait ce que je pourrais faire pour elle. Comme poser mon genou au sol, exactement ce que je suis en train de faire.

\- Clarke ? Fis-je.

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement de rire. Son mascara avait coulé à cause des ses larmes.

\- Lex', qu'est-ce qu-

Tout les regards étaient posés sur nous puisque que le groupe avait quitté la scène.  
Je brandis l'étoile violette, avant de regarder ma petite amie, qui venait seulement de comprendre. En voyant que c'était seulement un étoile et non une bague, les gens tracèrent leur route, visiblement déçus. Je suis trop jeune pour me marier et puis merde, qu'est ce que ça pouvait leur faire ? Le Yankee Stadium est géniale, mais pas assez pour une demande en mariage. L'intimité, vous connaissez ? En bref, revenons à notre magnifique Clarke.

\- Si tu acceptes cette étoile, tu acceptes de me supporter quoi qu'il arrive. En échange, je te promet de te rendre heureuse et de t'idolâtrer. Tu seras ma reine, même si tu l'es déjà. Je te promet de t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Déclarais-je en la regardant amoureusement.

L'alcool présent dans mon sang m'a peut-être poussé à agir de la sorte. Mais je voulais lui dire cette chose que je ne lui ai pas dit aujourd'hui. Je lui ai prouvé plusieurs fois mais, il me devais de le lui dire. Ces trois mots devaient sortir de ma bouche. Je l'aimais éperdument, plus que ma propre famille, plus que ma propre vie. Pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle était désormais ma famille ainsi que ma vie. Je ne me voyais nulle part d'autre que dans ses bras. Sans elle, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de rester dans ce monde. Il deviendra insignifiant et sans goût. Tout serait noir et blanc, et je vivrais dans l'attente de ma propre fin. Elle était mon soleil, cette personne qui vous donne envie de sourire sans raison valable. Elle était l'une de ses personnes qui vous donnent envie de vous battre, d'être heureux de respirer cette oxygène qui n'aie pas notre. D'être en vie tout simplement.

\- Alors ? Prête à poursuivre l'aventure avec moi ? Demandais-je.

Les yeux océaniques de Clarke passait de l'étoile violette à moi de nombreuses fois. Au fur et à mesure, des lèvres s'étirèrent afin de laisser apparaitre un magnifique sourire. Ses yeux s'étaient embuées. Elle finit par prendre délicatement l'étoile en laissant un léger rire s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

\- Oui! Et je suis plus que prête !

\- Et la sentence est irrévocable. Ironisais-je tout en me relevant.

Un nouveau rire s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres avant que je ne vienne les capturer. Je pouvais la sentir sourire avant qu'elle n'y réponde ardemment. Quelques applaudissements et sifflement, venant d'un groupe de jeune de notre âge, se firent entendre à côté. Cela nous fit glousser légèrement. Je parvins, malgré tout, à murmurer quelque chose qui me brulait les lèvres depuis des heures.

\- Je t'aime, Clarke Griffin...

* * *

Je courais dans le couloir de notre immeuble et touchais la porte en première.

\- Gagner ! Fis-je en levant les bras en l'air, victorieuse.

Clarke arriva après, le souffle court. Elle toucha la porte avant de coller son dos contre. Elle se courbait légèrement vers l'avant, les mains posées au niveau de ses hanches.

\- Je- tiens à préciser- que tu as- triché. Hache t-elle, manquant d'air.

\- Tricher ? Moi ? Jamais ! Avoue seulement que tu ne sais pas courir et que je suis une flèche. Woods: Yeah! Griffin: bouhh! Fis-je en levant mon pouce vers le haut puis vers le bas pour elle.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois te détester après ce que tu viens de faire, ou alors seulement à cause du fait tu m'aies fait courir à 1 heure du matin.

La voir dans cet état me fis rire. Nous étions rentrées en métro. J'avais demandé Nyko de rentrer chez lui. Il devait se reposer et après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, c'est le moindre que je puisse faire. Le taux d'alcool dans notre sang avait légèrement augmenter. Ce qui explique la raison pour laquelle j'ai défié ma petite amie à la course. Au début, elle était contre l'idée, prétextant être fatiguée. Mais après m'avoir vu partir, elle a vite changé d'avis s'est mit à me suivre. Je la comprends. Se retrouver seule, dans les rues de New York à 1 heure du matin n'est pas top.

Clarke me lançait un regard lourd de sens en me voyant rire. Je me repris avant de me placer devant elle.

\- Me laisse tu la chance de me rattraper ? Demandais-je, innocemment.

Cette fois-ci, Clarke fronçait les sourcils. Elle se redressait et je sentais ses yeux bleus sur mes lèvres avant de remonter vers mes yeux.

\- Essaye toujours. Répond t-elle en me lançant un regard plein de défis.

Je souris et sortis mes clés de ma poche, sans la lâcher du regard. Je l'insérais dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte. Elle grinçait légèrement, mais nous ne bougeons pas d'un poil. Je fis néanmoins un pas en arrière avant de lui montrer l'intérieur de l'appartement.

\- Madame. Fis-je solennellement, l'invitant à entrer.

Au lieu de cela, elle passa son bras sous le mien et nous entrâmes ensemble. Je refermais la porte avec mon pieds avant de refermer à clé. Intimité voyons. Nous pouvions entendre un petit crépitement venant du séjour. Un petite source de lumière venait également de la bas. Clarke me regardait une nouvelle fois, me questionnant du regard tandis que je me débarassais.

\- Vas voir. Fis-je simplement en accrochant mon manteau.

Elle me regarda un instant avant de s'aventurer plus loin. Je me mis à la suivre et sa reaction était parfaite.

\- Oh merde... Souffla t-elle.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche formait un « o » parfait. Ses yeux bleus parcouraient la totalité du séjours qui s'était métamorphosé. En effet, plusieurs changements avait été effectués. Le canapé et la table basse avaient été poussé contre le mur, laissant un grand espace au milieu. Une vingtaines de bougies, de taille différentes, avaient été allumé. De la cire y dégoulinait lentement. Le crépitement que nous entendions précédemment venait du feu de cheminé qui avait été allumé. Enfin, au milieu de la pièce, avait été installé un immense matelas. Des couvertures en fourrures blanches et noires ainsi que des coussins y était dessus. Clarke n'avait pas bougé et avait observé chaque élément présent dans la pièce. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle et passais mes mains sur son ventre avant de les remonter doucement. J'attrapais la fermeture éclaire de sa doudoune avant de la faire descendre lentement.

\- Met toi à l'aise. Murmurais-je contre son oreille.

Je finis par lui ôter son manteau et de le jeter sur le canapé non loin.

\- Je savais que tu aimais énormément les bougies mais là... Se moquait-elle.

\- Je dois avouer que j'ai un énorme problème avec ça. Fis-je lui retirant son bonnet. Mais là, c'est exceptionnel.

Ma voix avait prit quelques octaves sans mon consentement. Lorsque que je vins lui embrasser la mâchoire, je la vis déglutir lentement. Je lui faisais de l'effet, et cela m'excitait davantage. Clarke échappait de mes bras et s'approchait doucement du matelas. Elle l'observait un moment avant de jeter un œil vers la baie vitrée. New york était magnifique et magique. Elle ne s'éteignait, ne dormait jamais. Une magnifique lune s'offrait à nous. Je retroussais les manches de ma chemise en m'approchant de ma petite amie. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un poil, m'ayant vu arriver grâce à mon reflet sur la vitre. Un léger soupire d'aise s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la détailler. J'avais beau la connaitre par cœur, mémoriser chaque parcelle de sa peau, chaque grain de beauté, chaque cicatrice, ce n'était pas assez. Elle était magnifique. Ses courts cheveux blonds étaient plus beaux que jamais. Il me fallu une force surhumaine pour m'empêcher de les toucher.

\- Ce sont l'une de mes plus belles vacances. Murmura t-elle soudainement.

Je ne répondis pas. Que répondre après tout ? Ce n'était pas vraiment des vacances pour moi, mais j'ai adoré avoir passé autant de temps avec elle.

\- Elles ont été géniale grâce à toi, Lexa. Tu m'as fait découvrir ton monde, et moi le mien. Tu m'as poussé, m'as encouragé à revoir mes amies. Tu as été parfaite avec elle et même avec Cathy. Tu m'as fait ressentir des sensations que je n'avais jamais ressentis. Tu as, une fois encore, réalisé un de mes plus grand rêve. Je ne sais même pas comment te remercier...

Clarke se retourna doucement vers moi. Ses yeux s'était étrangement embués. Elle reprit avec difficulté, la gorge saisit par l'émotion:

\- Tu as été toi, et seulement toi. Tu es tout simplement parfaite. Je ne peux plus me séparer de toi, plus te résister...

Ses mains s'étaient délicatement posées sur mes joues. Je n'arrivais plus à parler, ni à bouger. J'étais paralysée. Pourtant, mon corps était en ébullition. Je pouvais ressentir tout la chaleur de mon corps se refluer vers mes joues et mon bas ventre. Une larme s'était logées au coin de mon œil et il m'était dur de ne pas craquer. Il se faisait tard et nous avions eu une longue journée. Nous étions épuisées, mais voulions nous retrouver. Mais avant ça, Clarke voulait se libérer, se confier, s'ouvrir. Peu importe le mot. Son corps s'était doucement rapproché du mien, et je déglutis légèrement. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un four, c'est fou.

\- Tu m'as manqué, et je sais qu'on sera encore séparer dans quelques jours. Juste d'y penser me donne la nausée... Je t'aime, Lexa. Alors fait moi ressentir toutes ces émotions. Fait moi rêver.

Elle ponctua ses mots en approchant dangereusement ses lèvres des miennes. Une décharge électrique me parcouru la colonne vertébrale, me redonnant force de bouger. Je posait soudainement mes mains dans son bas dos. Comme si ses derniers mots m'avaient autorisé à la toucher. J'avais regagné mon assurance légendaire.

\- À vos ordres, Princess. Susurrais-je.

Soudain, mes mains glissaient derrière ses cuisses et je la portais. Je vins doucement plaquer son dos contre la baie vitrée. Un hoquet de surprise sortit d'entre ses lèvres avant que je ne viennes les capturer.

La libération.

C'était une vraie bouffée d'oxygène. Nous retrouvions rapidement le lit improvisé. Les couvertures en fausses fourrures étaient incroyablement douces, mais pas autant que la peau de ma blonde. Nos deux corps s'emboitaient à la perfection. Clarke était divine. Mes mains se promenaient lentement sur son corps, profitant d'elle, et vive versa. Elle répondait parfaitement à mes morsures et autres. Mes poils ainsi que mes cheveux s'hérissèrent lorsqu'elle prononçait mon prénom. Cette voix... Et puis elle avait une façon particulière de prononcer mon nom.  
Clarke était particulière. Elle était cette fille qui avait fait chaviré mon cœur de pierre. Celle qui parvenait à me faire sourire avec un rien. Cette simple fille pour laquelle je ferai tout, y compris assouvir ses moindres désirs, comme à ce moment précis. Nous passions donc toute la nuit à faire l'amour, échangeant nos rôles plusieurs fois. Le rythme était soutenu à mon plus grand bonheur. Ce n'est qu'au alentour de quatre heures du matin que ma petite amie rejoint les bras de Morphée. Je l'observais dans l'obscurité et une chose traversait mon esprit:

Divine et parfaite en était simple. Voilà les mots qui pouvaient décrire la femme de ma vie.

* * *

Une sonnerie de téléphone me réveillait. Je grognais en enfouant ma tête dans mes bras, étant allongée sur le ventre. J'entendis quelqu'un glousser à mes côtés avant qu'elle ne vienne caresser mon dos nu. Je grognais une nouvelle fois. Je parvins malgré tout à rapidement me rendormir. J'entendais vaguement Clarke parler, mais tout était diffus.

\- N'est-elle pas trop mignonne quand elle dort ? Chuchota Clarke.

Vraiment diffus et incompréhensible. Attendez quoi ?!

Je relevais rapidement la tête vers ma petite amie. Clarke tenait son téléphone, écran et caméra tourné vers moi. Je fus surprise d'y voir l'énorme tête de ma meilleure amie.

\- Hello Marmotte ! Se moque t-elle.

\- Clarke t'es pas sérieuse... Me plaignais-je en me cachant sous la couverture.

\- Un peu pourquoi ? Rit-elle.

\- Quelle voix sexy Woods ! Ça donnerait presque envie de te sauter dessus ! Bordel Clarke t'es une chanceuse ! Fit O', hilare.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Répond t-elle fièrement.

Je grognais fortement pour me faire entendre mais rien n'y faisait. Elles se moquèrent de moi et je me raidis lorsque j'entendis la jeune Blake demander :

\- Donc après le cunnilingus, elle t'as fait quoi ?

Je ressortis ma petite tête de la couverture et regardais ma petite amie.

\- T'as pas fait ça ?!

Elle ne daigna même pas à me regarder, mais un sourire moqueur se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- Et bien après, elle m'a...

Ça en était trop, j'attrapais discrètement mais rapidement le t-shirt de ma petite amie et l'enfilais. Clarke portait ma chemise et, bon sang, qu'est-ce que cela lui allait bien. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. Je me redressais et volais le téléphone de ma petite amie.

\- Hey !

Cette fois-ci, c'était à moi de l'ignorer. Je me mettais donc dos à elle.

\- Je t'aime beaucoup O' et tu le sais. Mais j'aime encore plus ma petite amie et mes matins post nuit de folie ! Donc, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais raccrocher pour pouvoir faire d'autres Cunnilingus plus géniaux les un que les autres. À plus tard O'! Bisou, bisou !

Je mis fin à l'appel FaceTime avant de jeter le téléphone sur le lit et de me retourner vers Clarke. Elle était une nouvelle fois amusée. Elle m'avait cherché, et bien elle m'a trouvé. Je montais à califourchon sur elle et la fit basculer sur le lit. Une hoquet de surprise sortis d'entre ses lèvres et je vins attraper ses poignées pour les plaquer au dessus de sa tête. Clarke me lançait un regards de défis et j'en fis autant.

\- Griffin, Griffin, Griffin... Soupirais-je. Que vais-je faire de toi ? Te punir pour m'avoir trahis ? Très certainement.

\- Rien du tout! Maintenant pousse toi !

Elle me donnait des coups avec ses hanches pour me pousser, mais rien n'y faisait. J'étais beaucoup plus imposante qu'elle. Elle le savait pourtant, et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne me lâchait pas du regard. Un fin sourire, presque diabolique, se dessinait sur mon visage. À l'aide d'une main, je vins déboutonner un bouton de la chemise, mais il finit pas exploser. La poitrine parfaite de ma petite amie s'offrait doucement à moi. D'ailleurs, elle montait et descendait rapidement et dans un rythme saccadé. Mon sourire s'agrandit alors que je m'approchais des lèvres de Clarke. Je la vis fermer les yeux, pensant que j'allais l'embrasser, mais je m'étais arrêtée à quelques centimètres. Assez pour les effleurer et pour que nos souffles s'emmêlent.

\- J'ai trouvé comment te punir. Articulais-je, d'une voix roque.

De ma main libre, j'éclatais les autres boutons de la chemise. J'admirais quelques secondes le magnifique corps de Clarke, observant chaque recoins, chaque suçon que j'avais fait. Je caressai doucement son corps ardent, m'arrêtant au niveau de son ventre. Ma blonde ouvrit soudainement les yeux, comprenait ce que j'allais faire. Mais c'était trop tard. Je me mis à la chatouiller, et elle à se tordre de rire, tentant de se libérer.

\- Nan je t'en prie ! Arrête !

\- Tu m'as cherché Griffin !

\- Okay Pardon ! Maintenant arr-

J'accentuais les chatouilles malgré tout. Des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

\- Répète, j'ai pas bien entendu ! Fis-je.

\- PARDON! Hurla t-elle.

Je fini par arrêter et m'installais à côté en riant. Clarke s'était allongée telle une étoile de mer, en essayant de retrouver son souffle.

\- Règle numéro un, ne JAMAIS parler d'acte sexuelle avec O'. Derrière ses allures de crevettes inoffensives se cache une psychopathe. Donc ne jamais lui en parler, ou alors tu peux mais longtemps après.

\- C'est une blague ! Répond t-elle.  
Oublis pas, je deviens rouge comme une tomate dès que la conversation tourne autour de sexe ou de toi.

\- Point pour toi. Riais-je.

Je regardais le plafond quand je l'entendis se tourner vers moi. Clarke relevait sa tête grâce à sa main.

\- Tu es magnifique. Murmura t-elle.

\- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir! Riais-je.

\- Je m'en fiche tu sais ? Parce que tu es vraiment magnifique, Lexa. On devrait te le dire plus souvent. Enfin, je devrais. Parce que venant de quelqu'un d'autre, ce serait un peu bizarre. Fit-elle en s'emmêlant un peu les pinceaux.

Je ris légèrement en secouant la tête. Clarke était adorable mais un peu maladroite. Elle vint se mettre à califourchon, un merveilleux sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Je l'observais attentivement en caressant sa jambe nue. Décidément, je ne l'avais pas raté. D'énormes suçons avaient pris place sur sa poitrine. Il y avait également quelques petites griffures mais rien de grave. Ses mains s'aventurèrent doucement sous mon haut.

\- Dit, tu ne m'avais pas promis des Cunnilingus ? Demande t-elle, le regard plein de malice.

Un sourire espiègle s'empara de mes lèvres.

\- Cunnilingus, hein ? Fis-je en me redressant.

Je vins une nouvelle fois frôler ses lèvres. Nos souffles se mêlèrent et je pouvais sentir son regard sur ma bouche. Le bleu de ses yeux, initialement bleu clair, avait tourné au bleu saphir. Je pourrais m'y noyé dedans.  
Clarke avait passé ses bras autour de mon coup.

\- Oui! Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Dit-elle d'une voix suave.

Assez suave pour m'émoustiller et me faire craquer. Je collais un peu plus mon corps à celui de ma petite amie avant de murmurer.

\- À vos ordres, Wanheda...

Nous basculions et je me retrouvais sur Clarke. Je comblais les quelques centimètres qui me séparaient de ses lèvres. Elles étaient si savoureuse et leur dextérité me faisait perdre la tête. C'est ainsi, que Clarke et moi repartions pour un autre tour de manège, et assouvissons nos désirs...

* * *

\- Hello sœurette ! Pas trop stressée ? Fit Lincoln qui apparue à l'écran.

\- Salut crâne rasé ! Pas du tout. Je vais parfaitement bien. Assurais-je en attrapant la main de Clarke.

Durant notre précédent acte, nos estomacs avaient crié famine, nous poussant à nous séparer. J'avais donc proposé à Clarke de lui cuisiner les fameuses pâtes aux fromages des Woods. Maintenant que vous savez que ma petite amie était un estomac sur pattes, imaginez l'état d'euphorie dans lequel elle était à présent. La cuisine italienne et Clarke étaient comme le Ying et le Yang. L'un ne pouvait aller sans l'autre. J'avais également rappelé Octavia, comme promis. Mon ordinateur et Clarke étaient donc installés sur le plan de travail tandis que je préparais notre déjeuner tardif.

\- T'es sûre ? Demanda O'.

\- Oui. Soufflais-je.

\- Lui redemandez pas une troisième fois, sinon elle va piquer un crise. Chuchota Clarke au couple, de l'autre côté de l'écran.

Je lui lançais un regard lourd de sens puis repartais à mes occupations. En effet, ce soir avait lieu le fameux gala annuel de Woods Corp. Mais bien évidement, ce n'étais pas qu'un simple gala. C'était le premier depuis que Woods Corp était sous mes directives. Il allait beau y avoir les personnes les plus influentes du pays, ce n'était pas cela qui tracassait le plus. Je devais respecter une tradition, celle de porter la fameuse tenue des Commander.  
Je tentais malgré tour mon angoisse.

\- Alors, raconte moi ta soirée d'hier ! Commence Octavia, visiblement excitée.

\- Okay moi je sors ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir des détails sur la vie sexuelle de ma sœur ! Cria Lincoln.

\- Mais on allait pas- Bon bah trop tard, il est parti.

\- Merde. Soufflais-je, en ayant la tête dans le frigo.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me demande ma petite amie.

\- J'ai pas de mozzarella.

Je refermais le frigo avant de m'approcher d'elle.

\- Je pense que je vais aller rapidement à l'épicerie.

\- Vraiment ? Fit-elle.

\- Euh... oui. Pourquoi ?

Ses yeux se décalèrent vers la baie vitrée qui était à ma droite. Je suivis alors son regard et...

\- Double merde...

\- Comme tu le dis. Se moque Clarke.

La neige tombait à gros flocons sur New York. Un épais brouillard y était également présent. Nous ne pouvions plus voir les gratte-ciel en face de nous. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de regarder ma bien aimée.

\- Je vais braver la neige afin d'avoir cette mozzarella pour te faire mes fameuses pâtes. Déclarais-je d'un ton plein de bravoure.

\- Waou, quelle déclaration d'amour ! Ria O'.

Je tournais soudainement l'écran et fixais sérieusement ma meilleure amie.

\- Sans ça, la recette est fichu ! Tu devrais le savoir, toi qui es une fan de ma recette !

\- Okay, je l'avoue...

\- Ah ah ! Fis-je en la pointant du doigt avant de me retourner vers ma petite amie.  
Go to the dress room !

C'est ainsi que je partis d'un pas décidé dans la chambre, sous les rires de ma petite amie. Je ne revenais que quelques minutes plus tard. J'avais mis un simple jean noir, un haut chauds et des Timberlands. J'avais également mis sur ma tête un bonnet noir. Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée afin de prendre ma veste quand Clarke m'interpella.

\- Viens voir s'il te plait.

\- J'arrive tout de suite. Fis-je en attrapant mon manteau.

Je le mis rapidement avant de la rejoindre. Elle dit quelques mots à la jeune Blake avant de tourner l'écran et de se tourner vers moi. Clarke était en petit short, les jambes nues donc.

\- Tu devrais te mettre dans le lit, tu vas attraper froid. Dis-je.

\- J'allais y aller. Mais avant...

Elle se pencha et attrapais mon appareil photo qui était non loin. Ma blonde se redressa avant de me le donner.

\- Prends de belles photos, d'accord ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Clarke pensait à tout. Elle était tout simplement parfaite. Je l'attrapais et le mit en bandoulière.

\- D'accord ! Répondis-je simplement.

\- Tu fais attention, et tu ne reste pas trop longtemps. Ce n'est pas très prudent de rester dehors lorsqu'il neige.

\- Oui Maman. Ironisais-je.

Clarke fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel sans cacher son sourire. Sourire que je vins baiser rapidement avant de reculer. Mais Clarke n'était pas de cette avis puisqu'elle attrapa mon manteau et me tira à elle pour capturer mes lèvres. Le baisé était amoureux et tendre à la fois. Je commençais sérieusement à avoir chaud mais Clarke mit fin au baisé en me mettant ma capuche. Elle m'adressa un tendre sourire avant d'ajouter:

\- Aller file.

Je lui rendais son sourire et lui embrassait la joue.

-Je t'aime. Mumurais-je.

Clarke pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle effectua un petite pression sur ma main qu'elle tenait avant de me laisser partir. Je m'approchais de la porte et pris seulement mon petit sac que je mis également en bandoulière. J'adressais un dernier regard à Clarke, et sortis de l'appartement.

Il neigeait à gros flocon et il y faisait un froid de canard. Les voitures étaient devenues rares dans la rue, qui était d'ailleurs presque vide. New York tournait au ralentis, et cela était rare. L'épicerie se trouvait à environ cinq minutes de l'appartement. Je décidais alors de faire un détour par Central Park malgré le froid glacial. Cela en valait largement le coups. Tout était recouvert de neige. Tout était blanc, unis et incroyablement silencieux. Seules les sirènes des camions de pompiers raisonnaient dans la ville. Je brandis mon appareil photo et croisais les doigts, espérant qu'il n'avait pas geler. Bingo! Il fonctionnait. Je pris donc plusieurs cliché. Un oiseau, des traces de pas ou de pattes dans la neige. Je prenais tout et n'importe quoi. Je vis même un couple se promener. Ils se tenaient la main et s'arrêtaient certaine fois, afin de contempler le paysage. Ma gorge se mit soudainement à se serrer. J'étais jalouse, oui. J'aurais aimé faire ce genre de chose avec Clarke, mais c'était bien trop risqué pour elle. Nous n'avions pas prévu qu'il allait neigé. Sinon, j'aurai tout prévu pour qu'elle puisse en profiter. Cela sera pour une prochaine fois... En parlant de Clarke, je lui avait fait une promesse. Celle de rentrer rapidement ! Je sortis donc du parc et allais à l'épicerie. J'achetais donc la fameuse mozzarella mais pas que. J'achetais aussi tout les ingredients pour faire un vrai chocolat chaud. Neige est synonyme de chocolat chaud n'est-ce pas ? C'est ainsi que je revenais d'un pas rapide mais sûr à l'appartement. Sans blague, je voulais rapidement retrouver ma petite amie mais je voulais garder mes deux jambes et mes deux bras.

\- Nan! Sérieux ?! Au purée j'y crois pas !

Voici les premières choses que j'entendis en entrant dans l'appartement. Je retirais rapidement sac, manteau, bonnet et chaussures avant d'entrer dans le séjour.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens de découvrir qui est si surprenant ? Demandais-je à ma petite amie.

Clarke leva les yeux vers moi, très excitée. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

\- Oh mon dieu Octavia ! Attend je vais lui demander ! Lex' ? Approche s'il te plait.

Je fronçais les sourcils en exécutant. Je posais mon sac de course avant de m'approcher d'elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais je la devançai.

\- J'ai peur pour ma vie là. Sérieusement, t'as une tête de psychopathe. Tu fais réellement peur !

Je pus entendre O' rire à travers l'ordinateur. Mais si elle voyait l'expression qu'arborait Clarke à ce moment précis, elle comprendrait. Clarke fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel avant de descendre du comptoir, qu'elle n'avait pas quitté malgré le fait que je le lui ai demandé. Elle tournait m'écran vers moi avant de coller son corps au mien et de passer ses bras autour de mon cou.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime ? Fit-elle soudainement.

Mon regard passait d'elle à O' plusieurs fois. Clarke était réellement étrange, ç'en était presque inquiétant. Je posais mon regard vert sur elle avant de poser mes mains au niveau de sa taille.

\- Euh, oui. Et je t'aime aussi. Mais je sens que tu veux me demander un truc alors lance toi Clarke !

\- Donc tu t'amuse à tacler Trump sans me consulter ? Demande t-elle d'un air hilare.

Je détournais le regard et soufflais.

\- Ah ça...

Que je vous explique le tout. Avant hier, lorsque j'avais laissé Clarke avec son cher médecin, j'avais fait un petit tour sur Twitter. Puis je suis tombée sur un tweet de notre bon vieux président qui m'était purement destiné. « PDG de l'une des plus grandes entreprises du monde, Dix-huit ans, femme, et est pour la cause LGBT. Vous avez mieux ? ». Bien vous commencez à bien nous connaitre, moi et mon tempérament de feu. J'ai explosé...

\- « J'ai !🙋 ️ Ado de dix-huit ans, est pour la cause LGBT. Cultivée, elle sait parfaitement quelle est la capital d'Israël. Heureuse, elle sait parfaitement qui elle est. Epanouie, elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur son entourage qui ne sont pas une bande de pigeons botoxés qui cours après l'argent. Je continue ou cela suffis ? ». Cite Octavia en lisant que son téléphone le fameux tweet.

Clarke reposait ses yeux sur moi. Je fis de même en me mordant la joue. C'était assez gênant après tout. Je venais de défier le président des États-Unis d'Amérique. Bon, j'avoue je me suis fait un malin plaisir de répondre à ce canard. Toute chose a une conséquence et je n'avais pas pensé aux retombées.

\- Dé-désolée ?

Mon excuse sonnait plus comme une question qu'autre chose. Après tout, j'avais, en quelque sorte, confirmé mon couple avec Clarke. J'en avais parlé à personne, sauf pour le magazine ELLE. Les rires de mes amies me ramenèrent à la réalité. Je les regardais à tour de rôle, confuse.

\- Ton tweet est notre cadeau de Noël avant l'heure ! Ria la jeune Blake.

\- Ma petite-amie défit le président. Il n'y a que moi qui trouve cela sexy ?

Elle tira soudainement mon haut. Décidément, sa libido avait augmenté en un rien de temps. Un sourire taquin se dessinait sur mes lèvres. Si Clarke devenait aussi entreprenante lorsque je répondais à Trump, je le ferais plus souvent ! Son regard passait plusieurs fois de mes yeux à mes lèvres. Inconsciemment, je me mordis la lèvre inférieur. Elle ria légèrement avant de s'approcher doucement.

\- Hey Hey! Houhou je suis là ! Je suis venue ici pour parler avec mes amies et non pour voir un porno ! Alors s'il vous plait, contenez vous merde ! Cria O'.

C'est alors que je la maudis intérieurement. Clarke s'était arrêté et avait le regard tourné vers l'écran. Je fis rapidement de même et jetais un regard noir à ma petite amie.

\- Aller, ne me regarde pas comme ça Woods. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Fit Octavia.

\- Non, c'est faux.

\- C'est pas bien de se mentir à sois-même, tu sais ? Je croyais que tu « te connaissais bien. ». Se moqua t-elle.

\- Commence pas O'. Fis-je d'un air blasé.

Je sentis les bras de Clarke changer de place. Elle vint m'étreindre au niveau de ma taille. Ma blonde vint doucement coller sa tête contre ma poitrine, ce qui m'arracha un sourire timide.

\- Ah tu vois que tu souris ! Je te fais de l'effet !

Je faisais mine de lever les yeux au ciel alors que Clarke et Octavia riaient. Je fis quelques pas avant de me pencher vers l'écran.

\- Crois en ce qui te fait le mieux dormir la nuit, O'.

* * *

\- Tu n'as rien oublié ? Demandais-je à ma petite-amie.

\- Nop.

Nous mettions rapidement nos chaussures ainsi que nos manteau. Je sortais à l'extérieur en tirant nos deux valises pendant que Clarke éteignait toutes les lumières.

\- Tout est bon. Fit-elle en me rejoignant.

Je pris donc les clés et introduisais la bonne dans la serrure. Je m'apprêtais à fermer la porte mais ma petite amie me coupa dans mon élan.

\- Au revoir magnifique appartement avec une vue d'enfer, une douche géniale et un lit parfait pour faire des galipettes.

Je riais légèrement avant de passer mon bras sur ses épaules.

\- Hasta la vista. Dis-je simplement en regardant vers l'intérieure de l'appartement qui était plongé dans le noir.

Je vins embrasser la tempe de Clarke tandis qu'elle me tira doucement à elle.

\- Je te promet de t'y emmener une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu as intérêt. Répondit-elle sarcastiquement en resserrant l'étreinte.

Je secouais doucement la tête en ricanant. Clarke s'éloigna de moi, me permettant d'enfin fermer la porte. Une fois fait, je les rangeais dans mes poches et prit nos deux valises. Bien évidement, Clarke était contre le fait que je prenne tout tandis qu'elle restait là, les bras à l'air. C'est pour cela qu'elle était actuellement en train de me faire un petit caprice, alors que nous étions dans l'ascenseur. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que j'avais un fin sourire dessiné sur mes lèvres, pendant qu'elle gesticulait; pensant probablement que ça la rendait plus éloquente et captivante. Eloquente elle l'était, captivante également mais pas pour cela. C'était la raison pour laquelle j'adorais l'embêter lorsqu'elle faisait des caprices. Parce que je pourrais l'écouter parler durant des heures, parce que tout ses mouvements sont lents et élégants. Sa voix était magnifique, et mes yeux pouvaient parcourir avec liberté son corps divin. Vous pouvez donc comprendre que c'est de cette façon que nos lèvres se sont scellées.

Malheureusement, le bruit de l'ascenseur nous fîmes nous séparer. Je pris donc une nouvelle fois la valise de Clarke sous ses yeux bleus qui s'étaient assombris. Elle m'observa d'un regard désespéré. Regard qui changea rapidement après lui avoir fait mon « légendaire sourire », comme elle l'aimait l'appeler.

Vous devez surement vous demander pourquoi nous nous trimbalions avec nos valises. Et bien c'est simple, nous rentrerons à San Francisco juste après le Gala. Clarke devait y être pour le weekend afin de pleinement le passer avec sa mère. Nous serons fatiguée mais au moins, maman Griffins sera contente. Et puis, je pense que c'est plus simple d'avoir un vol à une heure si matinal. Nous pourrions dormir et puis nous arriverons à San Francisco tôt dans la matinée. En revanche, j'aurai aimé avoir une dernière nuit avec Clarke...

Au alentour de dix-huit heures, Nyko , qui était venu nous chercher, nous déposa au Four Season Hotel. L'un des plus chic hotel de New York dans lequel Woods Corp avait réservé une immense salle pour la soirée. Il y aura les personnes les plus puissantes de l'industrie, Woods Corp avait donc voulu faire les choses en grand. Clarke et moi fûmes emmené dans une des chambres d'hôtel par l'un des employés. Nous devions nous préparer afin d'être prête pour vingt-et-une heures pétantes. Vous pensez que trois heures de préparation est suffisant ? Pas quand vous vous appelez Lexa Woods et que vous avez la forêt amazonienne qui vous sert de cheveux. Lorsque l'employé ouvrit la porte, six paires d'yeux se posaient sur nous. Parmi eux, Roan, Emori et Harper, pour le plus grand bonheur de ma petite amie. Je n'allais quand même pas la laisser seule alors que je serai occupée à converser avec des personnes, quelques fois ennuyantes. Et puis il ne faut pas oublier que c'est notre dernière soirée. J'ai trouvé sympa le fait qu'elle profite de ses amies une dernière fois avant notre retour.

Pendant que Clarke, Emori et Harper s'étreignaient et discutaient ensemble, Roan m'expliqua le déroulement de la soirée. Je devais également prendre la parole ce soir, et j'avais oublié de lire mon discours que j'avais préalablement écris. C'est pour cela qu'il me tendit une tablette, avec mon texte écrit dessus. J'avais de la chance de l'avoir avec moi ce soir. Le temps filait à une vitesse folle et c'est ainsi qu'après avoir enfiler des peignoires, les filles et moi partions nous préparer. Une coiffeuse, présente dans la chambre, me prit en charge et je lui souhaitais bonne chance. Je connaissais mes cheveux, et je savais qu'il allait être difficile à maitriser.

Une heure plus tard, Clarke sortit de la salle de bain, où elle s'était éclipsée afin de se vêtir de sa robe. Elle m'interdit de la voir avant qu'elle ne me donne l'autorisation. J'étais donc assis sur une chaise, dos à elle, les yeux clos.

\- C'est bon ? Fis-je.

\- Non pas encore. Répondit Clarke, d'un calme déconcertant.

Un sifflement ce fit entendre. C'était Emori.

\- Et bien Griffin! Tu veux séduire du monde ce soir ? Parce que là wow...

J'entendis ma petite amie chuchoter un « chut, tais toi. » avant qu'elle ne lui donne un petit coup.

\- Aller Clarke ! Me plaignais-je, curieuse de voir ma petite amie.

Son rire se faisant entendre dans la pièce, ce qui emplit mon cœur d'une joie immense. Je venais une nouvelle fois de remplir mon devoir. Celui de faire rire Clarke.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Bien sûr que je suis prête !

Tout le monde rit et ma petite amie commença le décompte. Une fois à 0, je me retournais et ouvrit mes yeux afin d'observer ma blonde. C'est alors que je me dis que j'ai bien fait d'attendre. Elle était tout simplement sublime. Clarke portait une longue robe verte. Le haut était orné de dentelles et cette robe avait des manches 3/4. La robe avait un petite fente à son bas, dévoilant un peu la jambe de Clarke ainsi que ses chaussures. Elle portait des escarpins noirs assez discret. Ma petite amie avait lâché et ondulé ses cheveux. Une tresse, qui faisait mi décoiffée mi habillée, parcourait l'arrière de sa tête. De petits et discrets bijoux rouges avait été d'ailleurs placés, ne rendant Clarke que plus sublime. Ses yeux avait été maquillés d'une couleur cuivré, refaisant ressortir ses iris saphirs. Ses lèvres quant à elle, n'avait pas changé de couleur. Cela ce comprend parfaitement, les lèvres de Clarke étaient parfaites.

Je me levais doucement et m'approchais d'un pas lent vers Clarke. Je la scrutais attentivement, observant chaque détail, appréciant chaque partie de son corps. Je finis par me poster, la derrière elle, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Quant à Clarke, elle avait perdu ce sourire qui décorait son visage, surement à cause de mon silence.

\- Tu-Tu aimes ? Me demande t-elle doucement, en observant mon reflet grave au miroir devant elle.

Mes lèvres s'étiraient de plus en plus.  
Si j'aimais ? Je n'aimais pas, j'adorais ! Ce soir, tout les regards ne seront posés sur moi, mais belle et bien sur Clarke. Comment passer à côté d'une telle beauté après tout ?

\- Tu es sublime Clarke. Susurrais-je non loin de son oreille.

Je pus entendre un soupire sortir de sa bouche. Soulagement ou de bien être ? Un mélange des deux peut-être bien.

\- Bon j'ai un peu grossi depuis qu'on est à New York et ça aurait été parfait si la robe à avait été un peu plus centrée...

Soudainement, une chanson me vint à l'esprit. Je venais donc entourer la taille de ma petite amie de mes bras avant de poser mon menton sur son épaule. Je lui murmurais un léger « chut » à son oreille. L'expression de Clarke changeait et me regardait étrangement. Elle ne comprenait pas. Je ne lâchais pas son reflet des yeux et posais mes mains au niveau de son ventre. Je fredonnais soudainement une douce mélodie avant de chanter doucement.

\- When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath. But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight.

Ces paroles en disaient long. Clarke le compris et son regard changea rapidement. Clarke se sous-estimait souvent, et je lui ai déjà fait la remarque. Ma petite amie se tournait doucement vers moi, son regard était profond. Ma blonde paraissait troublé par mes paroles. Et pourtant s'était vrai.

\- Tu es intelligente et rusée. Élégante et sublime. Tu es parfaite Clarke, crois moi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à parler, mais je la coupais.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire: « tu n'es pas très objective ». Non, je ne le suis pas.  
Toute mon enfance, on m'a demandé d'être parfaite en tout point. Maintenant je sais que je ne le serai jamais. Il suffit de te regarder et cela saute immédiatement aux yeux. Même tes défauts te rendent parfaite. Ne te sous estime pas, Clarke. Tu es une fleure qui mérite tout le bonheur du monde, et non subir les codes fâcheux de notre vielle société.

Ses yeux s'étaient embrumés une nouvelle fois. Je détestais la voir pleurer mais là, c'était pour tout autre chose. Je voulais la mettre en confiance, et c'était la seule façon de faire. Je m'apprêtais à continuer mais Clarke me prit soudainement dans ses bras. Je n'hésitai pas une seconde avant de répondre à l'étreinte. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et ne pus résister à son odeur enivrante. Je vins embrasser son cou avant de m'approcher de son oreille.

\- Tu es une merveille à mes yeux et un cadeau pour ce monde.

Un rire se fit entendre et Clarke recula, voulant me faire face. Ses mains étaient désormais posées au niveau de ma poitrine et un sourire triste décorait son visage. Ses joues avaient légèrement rosi. Elle s'apprêtait à parler quand Harper lui en empêcha.

\- Mon dieu c'est tellement mignon ! Cria t-elle.

\- Oui et sa sens mauvais la guimauves aussi ! Continuait Emori. Mais c'est pas que je ne vous aime pas mais, il est bientôt l'heure et Lexa n'est pas maquillé, pas coiffé, ni habillé. Alors hop hop hop ! Va te préparer Woods!

Je regardais Clarke surprise, qui observait son amie hilare. Emori venait de couper ce moment et pire, venait de me donner un ordre. Je passais outre et m'éloignais de ma petite amie en râlant. Je venais me rassoir sur ma chaise et Emori s'approcha doucement.

\- Gentille Woods. Il ne faut pas sauter sur Clarke. Non non non. On a tellement de choses de faire! Ironise t-elle.

Je lui lançais un regard noir avant de poser mes yeux sur le reflet de ma petite amie. Elle me chuchota de rester calme et de ne pas entrer dans son jeu. Je soufflais longuement avant de poser mes yeux sur la coiffeuse qui s'approchait de moi avec ces brosses.

\- Que la torture commence...

\- Où est Heda ?

\- Dans la salle de bain, elle se change.

J'entendais la grosse voix de Roan qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Je soupirais longuement en m'observant dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Les anciens commandants ressemblaient donc à cela ? Je m'étais habillée seule. Clarke, Emori et Harper étaient descendues voir les premiers invités. Mais entre nous, je suspecte que c'était plus pour déguster les amuses-bouches avant tout le monde. Je pris donc une grande inspiration avant de sortir de la pièce. Mes lourdes chaussures firent du bruits, annonçant mon arrivé. Tout le monde se tut et je m'avançais doucement vers l'immense miroir.

Je portais la fameuse tenue. Je portais donc une sorte de costume, du même type que celui des princes dans les Disney. Il était noir, avec des reflets bleus marins et avait plusieurs détails dorés tout simplement magnifique. Une longue cape rouge était posé sur mon épaule gauche, me donnant l'impression d'être puissante et importante. Après tout, c'est ce que j'étais ce soir. Je portais de lourdes bottes. Mes cheveux étaient lâchés et ondulés. De nombreuses tresses assez discrètes avaient été faites. Pour le maquillage, nous somme restées sur quelque chose d'assez basique. Seule mes yeux avaient été mis en valeur par la couleur noir sur maquillage. Je pouvais le dire, je paraissais vraiment imposante. (NDA: Si vous ne voyez pas à quoi ressemble la tenu, regardez le média ^^)

Après m'être rapidement contemplée, je levais les yeux vers Roan. Je fus surprise de le voir la tête baissé, il s'était comme prosterné. Je regardais alors les autres femmes présentent dans la pièces et vus qu'elles étaient dans la même position. C'était assez gênant je dois l'avouer. Soudain, je me rappelais de ce geste qu'effectuais mon père quand ses salariés faisaient cela devant lui. Je levais doucement la main droite. C'est alors que tout le monde ce redressa et m'observa. Roan arborait un sourire malin et son regard était perçant.

\- Prête commander ? Demande t-il.

Si j'étais prête ? Non, j'étais terrifiée. Pourtant, je devais me présenter devant toutes ces personnes, garder la tête haute et le visage fermé. Je ne devais montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Aucune faille, aucun dérapage n'est accepté. J'étais Lexa Woods, je devais être parfaite. J'avais tout cela « dans le sang ». Il me devait d'accomplir mes devoirs. Alors je relevais le menton, collait mon fameux masque et me tournais complètement vers Roan.

\- Je suis prête.

 **~ PDV Clarke ~**

\- Bordel... Souffla Harper.

\- Comme tu le dis. Fis-je, impressionnée par ce que je voyais.

\- Ces petits fours son vraiment délicieux ! S'écria Emori en se léchant les doigts.

Harper et moi jetions un regard blasé à Emori avant de reposer nos paires de yeux sur l'immense foule qui se tenait devant nous. Leur richesse se voyaient à travers leur habits. Habits vraiment beaux au passage. Des dames, qui étaient engagées dans une grande discussion, s'approchait du bar où était servis les petits fours et donc, où nous étions. Quand elles passèrent devant nous, elles se turent, nous dévisagèrent rapidement avant de partir et de reprendre leur discussion. Harper et moi nous regardions, surprises.

Soudain, nous entendions un espèce de tambourinement. Les bourgeois se mirent à chuchoter entre eux et je parvins à entendre un « elle arrive ». Lexa allait faire son entrée.  
Je pris donc rapidement les bras de mes amies et les incitait à me suivre. Emori s'étouffait légèrement à cause de la brutalité de mon geste. C'était Lexa, je ne devait pas la raté ! Je me faufilais donc entre ces personnes aisés, tenant toujours le bras d'Harper qui elle, tenait Emori. Les personnes autour de nous avaient le regard tourné vers un petit chemin que je ne parvenais à voir. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. Tout à coup, ils se tournaient tous vers l'estrade qui avait était mis en place. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je la vis. Lexa était enfin là, devant tout ce beau monde. Elle avait la tête haute et son regard émeraude balayait la pièce. Elle était époustouflante dans cette tenue et était beaucoup plus impressionnante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Les tambours s'arrêtèrent immédiatement lorsque que Lexa leva sa main droite en l'air.

\- Bonsoir à tous, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au 49 ème gala de Woods Corps. Tout d'abord, je voulais...

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. J'étais bien trop absorbée par cet être. Quelle beauté, c'était fou. Lexa avait peut être les traits durs, mais elle avait également un visage pure et innocent. Je dessinais avidement les courbes de son corps athlétique bien marqué par sa tenue. Je revenais souvent à son visage, essayant d'écouté son discours. Mais impossible, je me perdais dans ce regard perçant et ténébreux. Et puis ces lèvres... Ces lèvres qui avaient le don de me rendre dingue de part leur douceur que leur dextérité. Le fait de les voir bouger de la sorte réveilla un feu en moi. J'avais une envie folle d'y goûter une nouvelle fois. Je sentais mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que cette femme était mienne. Lexa était extraordinaire et attentionnée. Il suffisait juste de voir la façon dont elle m'avait parlé plus tôt, dans la chambre d'hôtel. Lexa savait comment placé les bons mots, au bon moment. Elle savait comment me faire pleurer, comment me rassurer et surtout, comment m'aimer. Elle disait toujours qu'elle ne m'aimait pas comme il se devait, mais elle avait tord. Je ne pourrais rêver mieux.

Après tout, qui serait mieux que Lexa Woods ?

Les applaudissements des personnes autours de moi me fit redescendre sur terre. Emori me criait même dans les oreilles afin d'hurler le nom de Lexa. Je relevais les yeux vers ma petite amie. Un sourire victorieux mais discret décorait son visage. Soudain, le vert de ses yeux me foudroya. Je sentais mes jambes faiblir alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un sourire plus prononcé. Comment faisait-elle pour avoir un tel effet sur moi ? J'avais l'impression de manqué d'air autour de ces bourgeois. Je m'excusais auprès de mes amies avant de rapidement m'éloigner, sous leur regard inquiet.

La fatigue mélangé à la pression de l'évènement avaient prit possession de mon corps. Il me fallait un verre. C'est pour cela que je me dirigeais immédiatement vers le petit bar.

\- Comment puis-je vous aider, mademoiselle ? Me demande le barman, accompagné d'un sourire amical.

\- Hum et bien, je voudrais bien un mojito, s'il vous plait.

\- Tout de suite !

Je l'observais donc préparer ma boisson. Je lui posais même quelques questions, et il y répondait volontiers. En réalité, j'avais peur de croiser le regard de Lexa. C'est donc après plusieurs verres, que j'étais moitié affalé sur le bar en racontant ma vie au barman. J'avais appris qu'il s'appelait Cameron et qu'il n'était pas du tout barman dans la « vrai vie ». Il était en dernière année d'étude de droit.

\- Pourquoi être barman ce soir ? Demandais-je bêtement.

\- Au départ, c'était seulement pour me faire un peu d'argent. Mais finalement, je suis venu pour voir une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi.

Je fronçais les sourcils en l'entendant. Il fixait un point derrière moi. Je me retournais et vu qu'il observait Lexa. Elle était accompagnée de Roan et d'une au femme, plutôt belle au passage. Ils semblaient avoir une conversation importante vu leur visage fermé.

\- Peux tu être plus précis ? Essayais-je en buvant mon mojito.

\- Le beau mec hyper musclé, là bas.

Je m'étouffais avec ma boisson. Cameron me tendait un mouchoir. Je le pris et le portais à ma bouche avant de le regarder, surprise.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Roan, vraiment ? Me moquais-je.

\- Et bien, oui. Tu le connais ?

\- Oh que oui, je le connais ! Et je ne pensais pas qu'il aimait... la gente masculine.

\- J'ai réussi à le faire changer de bord. Ironisa t-il en nettoyant un verre.

Nous rions de bon cœur. Décidément, qui l'eu cru ?

\- Et toi blondie, pour quelle(s) raison(s) es-tu présente à cette soirée bondée de fils à papa et de pépés blindés de fric ?

Je riais légèrement à cette remarque avant de lui répondre:

\- Et bien, je suis également venue pour une personne.

\- Oh mais que c'est juteux tout ça ! Fit-il, excité. Où est l'élu de ton cœur ?

Cameron avait dit cela d'un ton mielleux. Il venait de poser ses coudes sur le comptoir et portait sa tête de ses mains. Il attendait une réponse. Je fis mine de lever les yeux au ciel avant de regarder au même endroit qu'il y a quelque instant.

\- Ne me dit pas que-

\- Si... L'interrompais-je.

\- Non ! Roan ne m'aurait jamais fait ça !

Je me retournais vers lui et soupirais longuement en posant ma main sur mon front. Sérieusement, Roan ?

\- Je t'assure que Roan n'est absolument pas mon genre! C'est plus la brune...

Ses yeux passaient plusieurs fois de moi au groupe visé.

\- Euh, je ne suis pas devin, tu sais? Même si c'est l'un de mes plus grands rêves... Donc je ne sais pas de quelle brune tu parles !

À oui, c'est vrai...

\- La grande brune au yeux verts perçant. Ses cheveux sont lâchés mais-

\- Oh bordel. Me coupa t-il. Ne me dit pas que t'es la copine de Lexa Woods ?!

\- Euh, si ?..

\- Je me disais bien que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part ! Tu es sublime sur la photo que Lexa à poster sur Instagram. Dit-il simplement.

\- M-Merci. Fis-je, troublée.

Rare sont les personnes qui restent aussi calme devant cette révélation. Décidément, ce Cameron était spécial. Il me lançait un sourire amical en nettoyant son verre. J'allais le lui rendre mais quelque chose m'agrippait le bras. Je tournais la tête et vit mon amie Harper.

\- Clarke ! Bordel on te cherchait depuis tout à l'heure!

\- Désolée, j'avais seulement besoin de consommer un peu. Me défendais-je en montrant mon verre.

\- Okay, mais prévient quand tu décides de t'envoler comme ça...

\- En réalité, elle est seulement tombée sous mon charme et ne peux donc plus se passer de moi ! Ironisait Cameron.

Harper fronçait les sourcils en l'observant. Je m'empressais rapidement de les présenter. Une fois fait, Cameron devait nous laisser, le devoir l'appelant.

\- Lexa te cherche.

\- Comment ça ? Tu sais tout comme moi qu'elle est occupée avec ces personnes.

\- Et pourtant elle te cherche. Elle nous a dit que tu t'étais envolée dès lors qu'elle avait posé son regard sur toi. Elle avait peur d'avoir dit ou fais quelque chose de travers.

\- Mais non... Soufflais-je en détournant le regard.

J'entendis un bruit de pas s'approcher derrière moi puis, cela s'arrêta. Je sentis une présence derrière moi et, j'avais juste d'après le regard d'Harper devant moi. Une divine odeur parvint à ma narine. Je pourrais la reconnaitre aisément parmi tant d'autre. La main de Harper se posait sur mon épaule.

\- Bonne chance.

Et elle partit, sans même me lancer un regard compatissant comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Je pris alors une grande inspiration avant de me retourner. Lexa se tenait devant et m'observait de ses yeux perçants. Elle en jetais énormément et je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir.

\- Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Cameron. Commence t-elle.

\- Je- hum oui...

Lexa regardait autour d'elle avant de faire un pas vers moi. Mon cœur s'accélérait alors qu'elle penchait légèrement sa tête sur le côté, d'une manière adorable.

\- Je t'ai cherché partout...

\- Harper me l'a dit. Répond-je rapidement.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu à l'air étrange.

\- Non non, je vais bien.

\- Okay... Souffla t-elle. Je voulais te présenter à Echo, mais je pense que tu es beaucoup trop occupée.

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais occupée oui, mais pas avec Cameron. J'étais beaucoup trop occupée à me contenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Je me torturais intérieurement. Comment lui expliquer mon comportement repoussant ? Comment lui faire comprendre que j'avais envie de l'avoir que pour moi, de profiter de nos dernières heures ensembles. De lui expliquer que je ne voulais pas rester avec ces personnes aisées mais seulement qu'avec elle. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais Lexa avait reculé de quelques pas.

\- Je te laisse à tes occupations.

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton sec. Lexa m'en voulait, cela se voyait dans son regard qu'elle ne m'adressait plus. Elle secouait la tête et s'en alla. Une pointe de colère se manifestait en moi. Je n'étais pas en colère contre Lexa, loin de là. Je l'étais contre moi. Lexa espérait m'avoir à ses côtés lors de cette soirée importante pour elle, mais non, ma frustration en avait décidé ainsi. Que je pouvais être stupide. Mais rien n'était perdu.

C'est pour cela que je me mis à courir malgré mes talons. Je me faufilais entre certaines personnes, m'excusant d'une petite voix. Je voyais Lexa seule au loin, s'approchant vers un groupe de personne. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Je m'approchais rapidement, et dès que la distance me le permettais, je venais glisser ma main dans la sienne. Lexa s'arrêta d'un geste brusque et se retourna vers moi, le visage fermé. Ses traits s'adoucirent légèrement lorsqu'elle remarqua que ça n'était que moi, mais gardait néanmoins quelques rides.

\- Pardon... Soufflais-je. J'ai été stupide et... blonde ? Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive...

\- Je sais ce qui t'arrive. Répondit-elle d'un ton toujours aussi froid. Tu as trop bu, Clarke.

Aie..

\- Quoi ? Non! Seulement deux Moji-

\- Et je suis sûre que ce n'étaient pas les seuls verres que tu as bu. Me coupa t-elle.  
Maintenant veux tu bien m'excuser, j'ai des personnes importantes à voir.

Elle retira ma main qui était dans la sienne avant de reprendre sa marche. Je fus surprise de sa réaction. Lexa ne m'avait presque jamais parler comme ça... Mon nez commençait à me piquer. C'est pour cela que je pris une grande inspiration et baissait mes yeux vers mes mains. Je tremblais et une boule venait de se former dans mon ventre. Étais-ce de la peur ? Peur de quoi ? De la perdre ? Non c'est ridicule. Par pour une si petite chose. N'est-ce pas ?...

\- Je comptais sur toi pour être à mes côtés pour cette soirée. Me rassurer, me dire que tout allait bien se passer, que j'allais assurer.

Je sursautais avant de relever les yeux. Lexa était revenue. Elle se tenait dos aux invités, une main sur sa hanche. Ma petite amie n'osait même pas me regarder, elle jetais de furtif regard vers les personnes autours de nous. Sa mâchoire se contracta et je remarquais qu'elle déglutis à plusieurs reprises. Ses mots avaient beau me blesser, je la trouvais toujours aussi belle et attirante. Je ne pouvais la détester, et elle aussi d'après ce que je peux voir.

\- Tu es magnifique... Soufflais-je.

Lexa se figeait avant d'enfin me regarder. Le vert de ses yeux me foudroya. Il était si intense, si profond et si émotif. Je pouvais lire à travers, et j'y voyais plusieurs émotions s'affronter.

\- Ne change pas de sujet, s'il te plait.. Râla t-elle.

\- Justement! Je ne change pas de sujet...

Une ride apparu entre ses sourcils. Si je ne la connaissait pas, Lexa aurait été effrayante. Mais je ne pus trouver ce rictus adorable. Et voilà que je redeviens guimauve...

\- Je- Il m'est trop dur de te regarder...

\- Quoi ? Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu me regardes ou même me souris, j'ai envie de te faire ça...

Je comblais rapidement les centimètres qui nous séparait et lui vola un baisé. Je me mordais la lèvre, gênée en revenant à ma place initiale.

\- Et plein d'autres choses... Rajoutais-je dans un soufflement.

Le silence de ma brune me perturba. Elle ne bougeait plus. Pas de clignement d'yeux, il était presque impossible de voir son torse se bomber. Après quelques seconde, Lexa reprit ses esprits et s'approchait lentement et prudemment de moi. Dans un mouvement fluide, elle remit correctement sa cape rouge, faisant en sorte d'un peu nous cacher.

\- Clarke... Souffla t-elle.

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris d'un coup, juste en prononçant mon prénom. Cela me fit frissonner mais je parvins et posé doucement ma main sur sa joue.

\- Je suis désolée... Murmurais-je.

Je venais combler les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient. Lexa colla doucement son front au mien et nous fermâmes nos yeux. Son souffle chaud chatouillait ma peau et cela me fit un bien fou. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur ma taille et lentement glisser jusqu'à mon bas dos. Un nouveau frisson parcouru mon échine. Comment faisait-elle ?

\- Je suis là maintenant, je te le promet...

Je caressais doucement sa joue de mon pouce. Ce simple contact m'emplis de joie. Lexa ne m'en voulais pas, ou du moins plus. Elle n'avait pas peur de se montrer aussi proche avec moi, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Lexa finissait par reculer et venait attraper ma main présente sur sa joue, sur laquelle elle venait exercer une petite pression.

\- Je dois aller voir quelques personnes avant d'aller rejoindre Echo.

\- Et je peux venir ? Demandais-je.

Je n'avais plus envie de la lâcher. Lexa esquissait un fin sourire.

\- Cela sera surement ennuyant pour toi, mais si tu le veux réellement, tu peux. T'avoir à mes côtés serait un privilège.

Lexa vient porter ma main et sa lèvre et l'embrassa. Un sourire béat venait automatiquement se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Comment ne pas succomber à son charme ? Un petit rire s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se décale sur le côté et me présente son bras.

\- Mademoiselle. Dit-elle solennellement.

Je regardais son bras un instant avant de reposer mon regard sur ce magnifique visage. Je fis un pas et le saisis. Lexa me contempla quelques instants, prenant soin de bien me reluquer. Ses yeux trainaient d'ailleurs légèrement trop sur ma poitrine. C'est pour cela que je venais lui relever la tête en riant.

\- Mes yeux sont là, Lexa.

\- Merci de me le rappeler ! Fit-elle.  
Je voulais juste observer ma magnifique petite amie.

Je sentais mes joues légèrement chauffé en l'entendant. Le « magnifique » combiné au « petite amie » me fit tout drôle. Pour ma part, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'elle puisse être avec moi. Je pris une profonde inspiration afin de me contenir.

\- Prête Princess ? Me demande t-elle.

\- Comme toujours, Heda.

J'adorais l'appeler comme cela. Juste pour le plaisir de voir son fameux roulement de yeux qui me faisait tant rire. C'est alors qu'on se mit à marcher en direction d'un groupe de personne. Lexa me rassura en me disant qu'on ne resterait pas longtemps que c'était des personnes sympathiques. Mais je ne m'en faisait pas, puisque Lexa était avec moi.  
À mon plus grand étonnement, elle ne me présenta pas comme étant une simple amie. (Entre nous, je doute que ces personnes lisent les magazines people.) L'homme, avec laquelle ma petite amie discutait, la félicita pour son discours ainsi que pour ce gala. Ils partirent tout deux dans une longue discussion. J'avais perdu le fil de la conversation, bien trop absorbée par Lexa. Elle avait une façon de s'exprimer bien à elle. On buvait ses paroles. Je dis « on » et pas « je » puisque je n'étais pas la seule à être obnubilée parce que racontait Lexa. Il y avait aussi les deux personnes qui accompagnaient l'homme. Elles répondaient à chaque fois par des « oui, oui » ou « je suis d'accord avec vous » ou alors simplement par un hochement de tête. Lexa avait le don de charmer n'importe qui en un claquement de doigts. Nous discutions avec de nombreuses personnes. Je parvenais même à faire quelques remarques assez pertinente. Lexa me regardait alors, avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux qui me faisais fondre.

Après une heure, Lexa et moi nous écartions. Elle me menait loin de la foule, dans un endroit assez isolé. Je la laissais me guider, sans rien dire. Puis soudain, elle se stoppa, se retourna vers moi et captura rapidement mes lèvres. Je fus tout d'abord surprise par l'acte de ma petite amie, je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. Puis je finis par y réponde et l'attrapais par la taille. Ses mains étaient sur mes joues et me tirait fortement à elle. Lexa avait faim. Le baisé était fiévreux, ardent et vif. Je ne pus empêcher des gémissement sortir d'entre mes lèvres. Lexa fini par rompre le baisé, manquant de souffle. Mais c'est avec surprise que je l'entendis rire. Je fronçais sourcils, la questionnant du regard.

\- Je pense que je vais t'embaucher comme secrétaire ou autre. Fit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Ces personnes t'apprécient énormément. Tu te fond parfaitement dans leur univers.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Dis-je en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule.

\- Oh que si ! Je l'ai vu dans le regard de Mr Jefferson, qui est un homme plutôt compliqué à séduire au passage.

\- Il se trouve que je peux être interessante.

Je venais placer mes bras autour de son cou et je m'amusais avec l'espèce d'attache qui retenait sa cape. Je pouvais sentir son regard ardent me bruler la peau.

\- Vient avec moi voir Echo. Déclare t-elle soudainement.

\- Mais qui est cette Echo pour que tout le monde parle d'elle ? Dis-je, légèrement agacée.

Lexa me regarda surprise avant de se mettre à rire. Elle fit quelques petits pas en arrière, les mains dans son dos.

\- Tu verras.

Puis elle se mit à marcher en direction de ses invités.

\- Hey ! Attend moi !

Et je me précipitais pour la rejoindre. Une fois à sa hauteur, je pris une profonde inspiration et déplissait ma robe. Je devais être parfaite à côté de Lexa. Surtout devant cette Echo. Je la trouvais un peu trop collante, je devais bien m'imposer. Lexa me regardait d'un air amusé et me disais plusieurs fois que j'étais « parfaite ». Bien évidement, je ne l'écoutais pas et me concentrais. On arrive alors près de Roan et de cette fameuse Echo. Ils se retournèrent et, étrangement, le brune m'adressa un grand sourire.

\- Echo, je te présente Clarke. Commença Lexa. Clarke, voici Echo.

Cette dernière me tendit sa main, ayant toujours cet étrange sourire collé aux lèvres. Je m'efforçais de sourire et lui serrai la main afin de rester polie.

\- Heureuse de pouvoir mettre un visage sur ce prénom ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi.

\- J'aurai aimé en dire autant ! Fis-je ironiquement en regardant Lexa.

Je sentis une pointe de jalousie lorsque je vis Lexa observer Echo. Je me mordis la joue avant de reposer mes yeux sur elle.

\- Oh ce n'est pas Lexa ! C'est plus ma sœur qui me parle de toi. Tu sais, elle adore me raconter des petites histoires sur le « Clexa » comme elle adore vous appeler. Se moqua t-elle.

\- Elle nous appelle vraiment comme ça ? Demande Lexa, visiblement blasée.

\- Malheureusement, oui.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel alors que Echo riait légèrement. J'observais la scène, troublée.

\- Excusez moi, mais je suis perdue là... Tu as bien dit ta sœur ?

\- Oui ma sœur, Anya.

Je la regardais éberluée. Sa sœur ?! Attendez, elle était donc...

\- C'est ta cousine ?! M'écriais-je en regardant Lexa.

Un sourire amusée se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle savait ! Elle savait qu'elle avait oublié de mentionner qu'Echo était sa cousine ! J'ai une soudaine envie de la tuer.

\- Lexa Woods, je vais te..

\- Je t'aime aussi. Me coupa t-elle.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que j'adore te voir jalouse.

Elle s'approchait de moi et posait son bras musclé sur mes épaules, dans un geste protecteur.

\- T'es vraiment horrible. Murmurais-je. J'ai l'impression d'être un peu bébête...

\- Mais non ! Par vrai qu' elle ne semble pas bébête ?

Lexa observait Echo. Ses yeux passaient plusieurs fois de ma petite amie à moi.

\- Je dois avoué que c'est moi la bébête ici... Déclare t-elle en se frottant la nuque.

Décidément, tout les Woods avaient ce geste nerveux. Lexa lui avoua donc ne jamais m'avoir parlé d'Echo et encore moi de leur lien de parenté. Je dois avouer qu'elle était plutôt sympa. Elle ressemblait énormément à Anya mais niveau caractère, elles étaient deux êtres complètement opposés. Je discutais un long moment avec elle alors que Lexa s'était absentée. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle travaillait à Woods Corp en tant que chef du service juridique. Décidément, Lexa ne me parlait pas assez de son travail...

Soudain, les lumières de la salle changèrent. Les personnes présentent s'écartaient peu à peu, formant un petit passage. Bizarrement, après s'être poussées, toutes ces personnes se retournèrent vers moi. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je vis Lexa apparaitre, au bout du chemin fraichement crée. C'est alors que je compris. Tout les éléments s'accordaient parfaitement. Lexa se mit à marcher vers moi, le regard émeraude et ardent. Je sentais mes jambes faiblir. En un rien de temps, Lexa se trouvait devant moi, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Une musique se faisait entendre et Lexa finit par me donner sa main

\- Veux tu m'accorder cette danse ?

Mes yeux passaient de sa main à son visage plusieurs fois. Comment refuser ?  
J'attrapais donc sa main, un sourire fière aux lèvres. Son sourire s'étirait un peu plus et elle fit quelque pas en arrière. Elle m'emmena au milieux de la salle avant de se placer devant moi. Elle plaçait une main sur ma taille et moi sur son épaule.

\- 1. Chuchota t-elle. 2 et..

\- 3. Complètais-je.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que nous nous mîmes à danser. J'oubliais toute les personnes autour de nous. Seule Lexa, ma magnifique et somptueuse petite amie comptait. Elle me fit tourner sur moi-même ce qui m'arrachait un petit rire. Rapidement, des couples de personnes vinrent nous rejoindre.

\- Tu es une très bonne danseuse dit moi. Dit-elle soudainement.

\- J'ai fait quelques années de danse plus petite.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Nan c'est faux... Mais j'aurais adoré !

Lexa riait une nouvelle fois avant se coller un peu plus à moi. Je venais poser ma main sur sa joue. Je la caressais doucement et mon pouce se décalais doucement vers sa bouche. Elle était si douce et si attirante. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent sous mon pouce. Je relevais alors mes yeux vers ses iris vert. Ils étaient si verts qu'on pouvait les comparer à une forêt dense.

\- Tu es magnifique. Fis-je.

\- Je peux en dire de même pour toi.

Je ris légèrement mais je fus surprise de sentir ses lèvres se presser contre les miennes. Lexa n'avait pas peur des regards posés sur nous. C'est pour cela que je l'aimais. Lexa assumais parfaitement ce qu'elle était et n'avait peur de rien.

Je répondais donc à son baisé, laissant les papillons s'emparer de mon ventre, et m'abandonner à ma petite amie.

 **~ PDV Lexa ~**

\- Enfin ! M'écriais-je en m'asseyant confortablement sur le siège du Van de Nyko.

Le gala avait pris fin au alentour de une heure du matin. Clarke et moi avions pris soin de saluer et remercier chaque personnes présente. Ce fut un travail long mais qui en valait la peine. Clarke avait été magnifique et parfaite durant la deuxième moitié du galas. Plusieurs personnes étaient venues me voir afin de me féliciter mais également pour me dire que Clarke était une bonne personne. Bien évidement, je n'avait pas besoin de ces personnes pour le savoir. Je l'avais vus dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait passé la porte de la salle de mathématique. Lorsque le bleu avait rencontré le vert, tout simplement. Quand les invités étaient tous partis, Clarke et moi nous étions éclipsées dans une chambre d'hôtel. Pas pour faire des choses olé olé (même si on aurait voulu) mais seulement et uniquement pour se mettre dans une tenue plus confortable et propice au long voyage. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions dans la voiture de Nyko, au alentour de 3 heures.

Clarke referma la porte après s'être installée. Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'attacher que je venais poser ma tête sur ses genoux.

\- Tu es très jolie depuis cet angle.

\- Mais quelle genre de drogue à tu pris pour que tu me dise autant de fois que je suis jolie ? Ironise t-elle.

\- Celle de l'amour. Dis-je simplement.

\- Oh pitié! Reprenez la Lexa guimauve et rendez-moi la petite ténébreuse, celle qui fait toujours la gueule ! S'écria t-elle.

\- Hey ! Je ne fais pas tout temps la gueule ! M'offusquais-je.

Clarke riait légèrement avant de délicatement glisser sa main dans ma crinière. Elle venait tendrement m'embrasser le front avant de murmurer:

\- J'aime toutes tes facettes. Même quand tu fais la gueule.

Elle joua alors avec mes joues, s'amusant à me faire une bouche de poisson malgré mes nombreux grognement. Je pris un faux air de dégout lorsque qu'elle m'embrassa longuement et baveusement la joue. Décidément, la fatigue mélangé à l'alcool n'étaient pas une bonne chose pour elle et moi. Nous devenions de vraies enfants, faisants des blagues qui n'avaient ni queues ni tête. Cela faisait un bien fou de refaire son âge. D'abandonner le temps de quelques heures toutes ces obligations et de redevenir soit. De faire ce que l'on veut accompagnée de la personne la plus importante à nos yeux. Clarke était bien plus que ma petite amie, elle était ma meilleure amie. Au delà de tout les plaisirs qu'elle pouvait me donner, elle m'apportait un grand soutient moral. Elle était toujours la pour me faire changer les idées, m'embêter, me faire rire. Elle était cette chose qui manquait à ma vie. Ce grin de folie et de liberté.

 *** Ellipse de 8 heures***

\- Home Sweet Home. Dit Clarke lorsque nous atterrissons à San Francisco.

Les vacances étaient finies. Clarke allait rejoindre sa mère et moi reprendre mon train de vie. Avoir Clarke pour moi seule me manque déjà. Manger avec elle, rire, jouer, nous battre, nous disputer, nous réconcilier, se doucher ensemble, faire l'amour, l'embrasser quand je veux et où je veux, l'aimer à ma façon. Vivre avec elle tout simplement. Nous allions maintenant moins nous voir, et ça allait être dur. Après tout, nous venions de passer 3 semaines ensemble...

Je tirais nos bagages jusqu'au parking de l'aéroport. Comme il était environ neuf heures, j'avais demandé à nos amis de ne pas venir nous chercher, les laissant profiter de l'une de leur dernières grasses matinées.

\- Mon bébé ! Criais-je alors que ma voix raisonnait dans le parking souterrain.

Ma magnifique Camaro était là. Oh qu'elle m'avait manqué ! Je m'approchais rapidement et vint embrasser la carrosserie.

\- Maman est de retour. Murmurais-je en la caressant.

Clarke vint m'arracher les clés des mains.

\- Hey ! Rend les moi ! Dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Clarke déverrouilla la Chevrolet et ouvrit le coffre.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois avoir peur de toi parce que tu parles et embrasse ta voiture ou alors; être jalouse parce que tu affectionnes plus une voiture que ta propre petite amie. Se moqua t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, avant de mettre les valises dans le coffre et de le fermer. Je restais très silencieuse. Mais sans que Clarke n'y soit préparer, je l'attrapais par la taille, la soulevais de manière à la poser sur le coffre. J'écartais ensuite ses jambes afin de m'installer entre et d'avoir un meilleur accès à sa bouche. Clarke avait seulement laissé un hoquet de surprise s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Elle arborait désormais un sourire goguenard, connaissant parfaitement mes intensions.

\- Premièrement, j'affectionne beaucoup cette voiture puisqu'elle compte énormément pour moi. Deuxièmement, tu ne peux et je ne peux vous comparer. C'est une voiture donc je l'affectionne. Tu es une personnes, ma petite amie donc je t'aime. Je t'idolâtre même. Troisièmement, je vais profiter que le parking soit vide et que nous soyons en avance pour t'embrasser. Tu sais, juste pour me réveiller avant de conduire. Je t'aime hein, mais j'ai promis à ta mère de te ramener en un morceau. Je tiens vraiment à ma vie ! Maintenant embrasse moi, c'est l'un des seuls moments qui nous restent pour profiter l'une de l'autre. Et je veux en profiter pleinement.

Clarke ria en avant de placer ses bras autour de mon cou. Je fis de même en les plaçant sur ses cuisses. Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus sombre de désir. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire espiègle en les contemplant. Je venais enfin capturer délicatement ses douces lèvres. Le baisé était fougueux et ardent. Passionné et amoureux. Nous ne fatiguions pas. C'était comme si on venait d'avoir un second souffle. Clarke était plutôt bien receptive, à mon plus grand bonheur. Elle mordait ma lèvre, passait sa main dans ma crinière avant de me la tirer. Je grognais malgré le fait que je me contenais. Pour me venger, je tirais sur le col de son pull afin d'atteindre les suçons que j'avais déjà fait, suite à nos nuits torrides. Trouvant qu'ils avaient perdu de leur éclat rouge, je revenais les lécher et les mordre. Un frisson parcouru mon échine lorsque j'entendis un de ses gémissements.

Et notre petit jeu continua un long moment...

\- Lexa Woods, je vais te tuer.

Je tentais tant bien que mal de cacher les marques que j'avais laisser sur son cou. Je dois avouer que je me suis légèrement emporté...

\- On ne vois rien comme ça. Maintenant tu respires profondément et tu-

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit derrière moi. Je n'eus le temps de me retourner qu'une Octavia surexcitée sauta à mon cou.

\- O' tu m'étouffe !

\- Je m'en fiche ! Vous m'avez manqué !

\- Euh O' ? Dit Clarke.

Octavia regarda ma petite amie.

\- Tu l'étouffes réellement. Elle est devenue toute rouge.

\- Oh bordel de merde !

J'étais d'un coup essoufflé. O' était petite certes, mais qu'est ce qu'elle était puissante et violente. Je me courbais vers l'avant, m'appuyant sur mes genoux. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de regarder Clarke. Je lui murmurais un petit « merci ». Pour seule réponse, elle posait sa main sur mon dos.

\- Ça va aller ? Me demande Octavia, inquiète.

Je me relevais et lui fis fasse. Je la pris soudainement dans mes bras et la serrait de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué bébé Blake ! Criais-je.

\- Bordel lâche moi !

Clarke riait derrière nous. Je lâchais ma meilleure amie qui allait ensuite étreindre ma blonde. Je les laissais sur le palier et entrait avec nos valises. La maison était incroyablement calme. D'après la petite tenue que portait Octavia, je mettrais ma main à couper que Lincoln dormais toujours. C'est pour cela que je me dirigeais rapidement dans la cuisine. Je remplissais une bouteille d'eau et y sortait. Clarke et Octavia s'étaient installées dans le salon. La voie était libre ! Je montais donc discrètement l'escalier et alla devant la chambre de mon frère. Je m'y introduisis dans faire de bruit et monta doucement sur le lit. Lincoln était une vraie marmotte, aucun bruit ne pouvait le réveiller. Une fois que je fus prête, je devisais le bouchon de la bouteille. Comme vous l'aurez comprit, je déversais la totalité de la bouteille d'eau froide sur mon frère. Lincoln sursauta et se redressa rapidement.

\- Bah alors le Chauve ! On ne vient pas accueillir sa sœur préféré ? Dis-je en le secouant.

\- Bientôt je n'en aurais plus parce qu'elle vient tout juste de signer son arrêt de mort ! Je vais te tuer Lex'!

Je bondis alors du lit et sortis précipitamment de la chambre. Lincoln me poursuivait malgré le fait qu'il était sous le choc d'un réveil si brusque. Je dévalais les escaliers en riant et courus dans le salon.

\- T'es coincé la chieuse !

\- Ahhhh!

On tournait autour du canapé. Je ne remarquais qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes que Clarke tenait Shasta dans ses bras. C'est alors que je coupais ma course pour sauter sur le canapé et voler le chiot d'entre les bras de ma petite amie.

\- Nan pas Shasta ! Cria cette dernière.

Je l'ignorais. Lincoln arriva devant moi et je brandis Shasta tel Simba dans Le Roi Lion.

\- J'ai le totem d'immunité ! Déclarais-je, sûre de mon coup.

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'ai le totem d'immunité. Comme dans Koh Lanta.

\- Déjà c'est soit le totem, soit le collier d'immunité. Ensuite je m'en fou complètement !

Il s'approchait dangereusement de moi. Je soulevais un peu plus le chiot.

\- Comment ça tu t'en fou ? Tu ferais du mal à ce petit chiot innocent juste pour avoir ma peau ? Mais quel monstre es tu ? Dis-je de manière théâtral.

\- Mais-

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Le coupais-je.

\- Je-

\- Linc ! Regarde sa petite bouille.

\- Argh tu m'énerves !

Et Lincoln s'éclipsa, en grognant. Je riais en m'asseyant que le canapé. Je tournais Shasta vers moi et le posais sur mes genoux.

\- Décidément, tu vas me servir à quelque chose! Plaisantais-je en le caressant.

C'est alors que je regardais les deux filles également présentent dans la pièces. Elles me lançaient toutes deux des regards désespérés.

\- Quoi ? Demandais-je.

\- T'es vraiment pas croyable. Fit Clarke en me jetant un coussin.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Clarke m'imita et je lui tirais la langue. Octavia ria suite à la scène de ménage qui venait de se produire. Après ça, nous parlions de tout et de rien. Lincoln avait fait son retour dans le salon. Il était habillé et plus réveillé que précédemment. Il salua ma petite amie et parvint à me donner une pichenette sur le front. Tout le monde riait alors que Lincoln s'installa calmement et fièrement près de sa petite amie. Je lui lançais un regard noir puis un doigt, ce quoi il avait répondu par un:

\- Moi aussi je t'aime la chieuse.

\- Ouai et bien pas moi. Râlais-je.

Clarke s'était mise à raconter notre voyage tandis que je jouais avec notre chien. Je dois avouer que cette boule de poils m'avait manqué. Mais chut, c'est un secret. Cela faisait un bien fou de retrouver sa maison ainsi que sa famille. Au bout d'une heure, Clarke reçut un message de sa mère. Elle était rentrée du travail et voulait des nouvelles de sa fille. C'était l'heure pour Clarke de retrouver son chez elle.

Le cours trajet jusqu'à chez elle avait été très silencieux. Seule la radio ainsi que le bruit du moteur se faisait entendre. Je me garais devant son allée et l'accompagnais lui proposais de l'accompagner. Ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Je lui portais encore sa valise, sachant pertinemment que Clarke était épuisée. Elle avait très peu dormi dans l'avion et nos nuits précédentes n'ont fait qu'accentuer sa fatigue. Je sonnais donc à la porte d'entrée, appréhendant Abby. C'est alors que Clarke attrapais ma main, à ma grande surprise. Je relevais la tête vers elle, Clarke m'adressait un sourire chaleureux et réconfortant. Nous allons être séparée pendant un weekend entier. Je sais que ça à l'air court, mais lorsque que vous veniez de passer trois semaines non stop avec une personne, ces quelques jours étaient devenus une éternité. Trois jours sans ma princesse, sans la fille que j'aimais. J'en avait le ventre retourné juste à y penser...

La porte fini par s'ouvrir et une Abby fatiguée faisait son apparition. Clarke se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Je baissais la tête, gênée face à cette vision. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, je saluais respectueusement la mère de ma petite amie avant qu'elle ne nous fasse entrer.

\- Vous devez être épuisée ! Fit Abby en nous regardant.

\- Tu n'imagines pas.. Souffla sa fille.

Mère et fille se tenaient les mains, comme si elles ne voulaient plus se quitter. Je me sentis de trop et fit quelques pas en arrière.

\- Je reviens, je vais me mettre à l'aise! Nous signale Clarke avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

Le regard bienveillant d'Abby se posait alors sur moi. Mon sans ne fit qu'un tour. Je relevais la tête et me tenait droite. C'était la mère de ma petite amie, même si Clarke me répétait sans cesse qu'elle « m'adorait », je devais toujours bien me comporter. Elle était vraiment intimidante.

\- Je peux te servir quelque chose à boire ? Tu as aussi eu un long voyage.

\- Non, merci Abby. Je vais y aller...

\- Owh, bon d'accord...

Je restais là, tentant de ne pas croiser son regard jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se posèrent sur la porte de son bureau.

\- J'allais oublié ! Fis-je soudainement.

J'ouvris alors mon sac et sortis plusieurs papier. Je m'avançais près d'elle et les lui tendait. La mère Griffin fronçait les sourcils et attrapa ses lunettes afin de lire les documents.

\- Comme promis, j'ai emmené Clarke à l'hôpital pour sa prise de sang. Les tests sont bons. J'ai fais en sorte qu'elle ai bien pris chacun de ses médicaments. Je l'ai bien surveillé et fait tout en sorte pour qu'elle ne soit pas malade. Maintenant, j'aimerai que vous lui fassiez un autre test... Dis-je doucement.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Les tests sont bons.

\- Je sais mais, il ne faut jamais sous-estimé les aéroports. Il y a tellement de maladies qui s'y promènent. Et puis j'ai peur qu'elle tombe malade à cause du changement de température. Il faisait assez froid à New York. Enfin, c'est vous le médecin alors...

Je faisais quelques pas en arrière, m'éloignant d'elle.

\- Je pense que c'est tout... Bon et bien, je vais aller dire au revoir à votre fille et je vais m'en aller.

Je pris une grande inspiration en m'apprêtant à monter les escaliers.

\- Lexa ?

Je me raidis en entendant mon prénom. Je me retournais doucement vers la mère de ma petite amie.

\- Oui ? Dis-je.

Abby posait les papiers ainsi que ses lunettes sur une table avant de doucement s'approcher de moi. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi je réagissais de la sorte ?! Abby s'arrêta devant moi. Elle esquissait un petit sourire et, à ma grande surprise, elle vint m'étreindre.

\- Merci. Souffla t-elle. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour elle.

Je me mordis la joue face à ces mots. Je n'avais rien fait de spécial après tout. C'était normal de surveiller et protéger Clarke. Je ne savais comment réagir face à cet actes plus ou moins maternel. Je restais donc figée quelques instants avant d'accepter son étreinte. Soudain, nous fîmes aveuglé par un flash. Je m'éloignais d'Abby et regardais dans les escaliers. Clarke se tenait dans les escaliers, mon appareil photo en main. Le cliché sortit et ma copine la prit. Elle l'observa un petit moment avant de sourire

\- Ça, c'est une photo qui mérite d'être accroché sur mon mur ! Fit-elle en descendant les escaliers.

Nous rîmes et Clarke arriva devant moi. Elle regardait sa mère.

\- Ne dit rien. Je vais vous laisser seule. Dit Abby. Encore Merci, Lexa.

Je lui adressais un sourire timide et la mère de ma petite amie s'éclipsait dans la cuisine. Je soufflais un long moment avant de poser mes yeux sur ma blonde.

\- Tu vas donc partir...

Clarke avait le regard fuyant. Sa phrase sonnait comme une affirmation qu'une question. La vérité faisait mal, c'était l'heure de nous dire au revoir. Je pris sa tête en coupe, la forçant ainsi à me regarder.

\- Ce ne sont que trois jours. Et puis je t'appellerais et t'harcèlerais de messages comme je le fais déjà. Plaisantais-je.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

\- Tu m'enverras des photos de Shasta ?

\- Oui.

\- Et on ferra des FaceTimes ? Continua t-elle.

\- Promis Princess. Riais-je.

Un petit sourire illumina son visage. Clarke déposa un rapide baisé sur mes lèvres avant de me prendre dans ses bras. J'acceptais immédiatement son étreinte en passant mes bras autour de son corps. Clarke sauta et venait enrouler ses jambes au niveau de mes hanches tel un koala. Elle riait doucement alors que je venais enfouir ma tête dans son cou. Je pris une profonde inspiration, voulant inhaler son odeur. Profiter une dernière fois de ma petite amie.

\- Je t'aime... Susurra t-elle à mon oreille.

Un frisson me parcouru le corps. Il me devenait de plus en plus difficile de me séparer d'elle. Surtout lorsqu'elle prononçait ce genre de phrase... Je relevais donc la tête pour la regarder. Elle fit de même et posait sa main sur ma joue. Je sentais son regard ardent sur mes lèvres, c'est pour cela que j'articulais ces trois mots:

\- Je t'aime aussi, Clarke.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent et je finis par réduire l'espace qui séparait nos lèvres. Le baisé était doux et amoureux. C'était agréable de profiter de leur véritable gout. Mais tout bonne chose à une fin. Je déposais Clarke par terre tout lui tenant la main. Je saluais Abby de loin avant d'ouvrir la porte. Clarke avait resserré la pression, ne voulant pas me lâcher. C'était dur, oui, mais on s'y était préparée. On avait vécu pire. Alors nous sommes capable de vivre l'une sans l'autre durant trois jours. N'est-ce pas ? On essayait de se convaincre, en vain. C'est un fait, j'avais besoin de Clarke tout comme elle avait besoin de moi. J'avais gouté à tout l'amour, tout le plaisir qu'elle pouvait m'offrir et j'en étais devenue accroc. Encore plus addict qu'avant notre séjour à New York. Cette pseudo vie que j'avais eu avec Clarke m'avait fait rêver. Avoir Clarke pour moi seule, lui faire partager ma vie et elle la sienne. La voir heureuse et l'aimer. Il me fallait seulement ça. Ce n'est que dans un accord mutuelle que nous parvenions à nous lâcher.

C'est avec le cœur lourd que je quittais la maison des Griffins, sentant qu'il manquait une partie de moi-même…

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensez ?**

 **Chapitre bien remplie encore une fois ahah, d'ailleurs les suivants risque d'être pareil voir plus long alors comme pour celui ci je les couperais en plusieurs parties !**

 **J'attends donc vos retours avec impatience et vous dis à bientôt pour la suite (d'ailleurs je tiens à m'excusais d'avance pour le probable retard de publication du prochain chapitre, arrivant en fin d'année j'ai mes examens qui vont arriver avant de partir en stage donc voila voila ahah)**

 **Bon Week-end à tous!**

 **TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey ! Comment ca sa fait un mois que je n'ai pas publié ? Non je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parlez héhé, je tenais quand même à m'excusais de cette petite attente, qui malheureusement risque de ce reproduire pour le chapitre suivant du fait que je travaille le Week-end également, je ferrais tous mon possible pour ne pas avoir de retard comptez sur moi !**

 **Chapitre qui sera encore une fois divisé en plusieurs Partie puisqu'il fait près de 55 000 mots ! (oups)**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec cette première partie en espérant qu'elle vous plaises, j'attends vos retour avec impatience ! Bonne lecture à vous :)**

 **L'histoire et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. (Lisonic1 )**

 **Ps: Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes également.**

* * *

 **~ PDV Lexa ~**

Je cherchais Octavia du regard, mais c'était peine perdu vu le monde présent dans les couloirs. Je relisais une nouvelle fois le message qu'elle m'avait envoyé il y a une dizaine de minutes de cela. Elle avait écrit qu'elle était en salle 211. Je relevais la tête et soupirais en voyant le numéro de salle: 107. J'étais loin du compte. Je rangeais alors mon téléphone et soupirais en resserrant mon sac, le regard posé sur les élèves stressés devant moi.

Nous étions le jour de la rentrée et aujourd'hui avait lieu nos oraux de langues. Vous comprenez donc que le stress s'était emparé de nous et que désormais, nous étions à fleur de peau. Nous étions en début d'après-midi, j'étais passée dans la matinée et c'était au tour des italiens de faire leur show. C'est à dire à Octavia et Clarke. Clarke avait coupé son téléphone, la veille, ne voulant pas être dérangée ou alors préoccupée. Je n'avais même pas réussi à l'apaiser... Elle m'avait dit que c'était soit être près d'elle, soit rien puis elle avait raccroché. Au début, je n'avais pas compris sa réaction, mais avec du recule, je savais que le stresse avait prit possession d'elle. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir.

J'arrivais enfin devant la salle 211 et c'est là que ma meilleure amie y sortit. Octavia souffla longuement avant de poser ses yeux bleus eau sur moi. Dans un réflexe, je m'approchais d'elle et la prit dans mes bras.

Tout le monde sait qu'Octavia était bien plus que ma meilleure amie. Elle était ma sœur, ma confidente et surtout ma complice. J'avais besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Derrière ses airs d'enfant surexcitée se trouvait une personne sage, à l'écoute et au grand cœur. Elle était sûrement la personne la plus sereine de notre groupe. Je comprends pourquoi Lincoln l'aimait, elle lui ressemblait énormément.

Nous reculions afin de nous regarder sans pour autant couper tout contact. Je gardais mes mains sur ses épaules. Elle avait l'air exténuée. Ses joues avaient légèrement rosi, sûrement à cause du stresse.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? Lui demandais-je.

\- C'était affreux, ils m'ont posé énormément de questions... Mais bon, je me suis débrouillée comme j'ai pu.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as assuré. Tentais-je, en esquissant un fin sourire.

\- Espérons... Souffla t-elle.

Octavia regarda les personnes autour de nous. Certains étaient debout et relisaient leurs notes tandis que d'autres étaient assis sur des chaises, le pied tapant frénétiquement contre le sol. La jeune Blake finit par reposer ses yeux sur moi.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles de Clarke ? Me questionna t-elle.

Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite, en me pinçant les lèvres. J'étais inquiète pour elle. Ne pas avoir de nouvelles, n'avoir reçu aucun messages, me rendais complètement folle.

\- Bon... Je sais qu'elle passe en salle 113 mais pour l'heure...

\- Elle m'a seulement dit qu'elle passera à 14h45. Et il est...

Je regardais ma montre avant de reposer mes yeux sur mon amie.

\- 14h40.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore devant moi ?

Je fronçais les sourcils à sa remarque.

\- Sérieusement Lexa! Lâche moi et va vite la rejoindre !

Octavia me poussa, me projetant en arrière. Elle avait raison. Pourquoi étais-je encore devant, elle alors que la fille que j'aimais était seule et probablement en panique? Une boule se forma dans mon ventre. Avais-je peur de l'affronter ? Oui, car j'avais clairement fauté. J'aurais dû venir plus tôt. La rassurer, l'aider. Quelle imbécile je peux être...

\- Tu penses que j'aurais le temps ? Et si elle me repoussait ? Elle a ses raisons et-

\- Lexa. Fit-elle. Mieux vaut le faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ses paroles m'ouvrirent les yeux. C'est pourquoi je lui adressais un sourire reconnaissant avant de me retourner et de me mettre à courir. Certaines personnes se plaignirent et quelques professeurs me reprirent. Mais je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant. Octavia avait raison: si je n'y allais pas, les choses empireront. Je lui avais promis d'être là dans les moments les plus durs, et Clarke avait besoin de moi à ce moment précis. Je bousculais une personne avant de m'excuser et d'enfin arriver devant la salle 113. Je regardais autour mais aucune trace de Clarke.

\- Merde ! Fis-je, à moitié essoufflée.

Je ressentis une pointe de colère contre moi-même. Voilà que je venais encore une fois de merder. Décidément, je ne faisais que ça ces temps-ci. Je regardais une nouvelle fois l'heure sur ma montre et vit qu'il était 14h45. Pourquoi il fallait que ce lycée soit hyper grand ?! Je passais mes mains derrière ma tête avant de regarder la fiche d'appel collée sur la porte. Bien évidement, il fallut que les horaires ne soient pas inscrites. Je jurais intérieurement avant de demander à une fille si elle savait qui était dans la salle. Elle me répondait négativement mais je la remercie avant de la laisser et de souffler longuement.

\- Lexa ?

Un frisson me parcouru le corps lorsque j'entendis ce grain de voix. Grain de voix que je reconnaîtrais parmi des centaines d'autres. Je me retournais brusquement et vis ma blonde. Son visage paraissait comme soulagé malgré le fait que sa mâchoire était toujours contractée. J'observais Clarke durant plusieurs secondes qui me paraissaient être une éternité. Elle portait un simple jean ainsi qu'un haut blanc à manche 3/4 qui avait quelques petits détails. Elle avait opté pour ses Converses blanche. Clarke était restée simple contrairement aux autres élèves qui avait opté pour des tenues plus formelles. Elle était la plus sublime.

Je m'approchais précipitamment, voulant la serrer à moi, malgré le fait que je craignais qu'elle me rejette. Mais à ma grande surprise, Clarke fit quelques pas, ouvrit ses bras et les enroulaient autour de ma nuque. Je fis de même en les passant autour de sa taille et resserrais l'étreinte. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser. Clarke me tenait enfin dans ses bras, chose à laquelle je rêvais depuis que je l'avais laissé avec sa mère. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et humais sa douce odeur.

\- J'avais peur de t'avoir raté... Soufflais-je.

\- Je vois que tu m'écoutes toujours quand je te parle.

Je fronçais les sourcils avant de relever la tête vers elle. Clarke avait peut-être dit cela avec un peu d'amertume, mais elle ne pouvait cacher le fin sourire qui décorait son visage.

\- J'avais dit 14h50...

Je fis mine de lever les yeux avant de la reposer sur le sol. Je pris immédiatement son visage en coupe, par peur qu'elle ne m'échappe. Dans un réflexe, Clarke posait ses mains au niveau de ma taille afin de s'agripper.

\- Comment te sens tu ? Tu as dormi ? Mangé ? Je me suis inquiétée...

\- Je vais bien. Souffla t-elle.

Elle avait le regard fuyant. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle décidait enfin de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient très sombres, il m'était presque impossible de lire à travers. La raison ? Trop d'émotions s'entrechoquaient.

\- Clarke.

Ma blonde pinçait soudainement ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'embrumaient légèrement et elle resserra ses prises.

\- Parle moi, je t'en pris. Laisse moi me rattraper, laisse moi t'aider...

Je caressais doucement ses joues pour la convaincre. Je détestais la voir ainsi, mais cela se comprenait. Les oraux font super flipper. Clarke pouvait être éloquente, mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude. De plus, parler dans une autre langue était très déstabilisant.

\- Je flippe complètement... Et tu n'étais pas là... Dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

Elle eut un mouvement de recule, mais je resserrais l'étreinte, ne voulant pas la perdre.

\- Je sais, et j'en suis désolée... Mais maintenant, laisse moi être avec toi. Écoute moi et ferme les yeux. Laisse moi te donner quelques minutes de sérénité.

Clarke ne comprit pas mais fini par céder. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de fermer ses yeux. C'était à moi de jouer maintenant. La balle était dans mon camp et je ne devais pas me rater.

\- Hey, c'est Lexa Woods. En live et en stéréo. Nan, tu ne rêves pas, je suis bien en train de me la jouer Hanna Baker. Bon je n'aurai pas le même sort qu'elle, du moins je l'espère.

Un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais je veux que tu te concentre sur ma voix et seulement sur ma voix. Les personnes autours de nous et tout ces bruits incessants s'évaporent, disparaissent. Il n'y a que nous, toi et moi. Tient, quittons cette environnement stressant, quittons ce lycée. Nous sommes à présent dans ton living-room et tout le monde est là: Ta mère, ta grand-mère, les Blakes, Raven, Anya, Lincoln, toi et moi. Pourquoi sommes nous tous réunis ? Tout simplement pour célébrer Thanksgiving et être reconnaissant. Tout le monde à un sourire collé aux lèvres et une merveilleuse odeur de nourriture flotte dans la maison. Nous parlons, partageons, rions ensemble. Je vois déjà ta grand-mère me charrier et me tirer les joues.

Un petit rire angélique sortit de sa bouche, à mon plus grand bonheur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et poursuis mon récit :

\- Malgré le fait que je sois embêtée par ta grand-mère, je reste focalisée sur toi. Tu es magnifique et t'entendre rire m'emplit d'une joie immense. Un sourire niais apparaît sur mon visage et ta grand-mère le remarque. Je suis d'abord gênée mais finit par m'ouvrir. Je lui dis que je t'aime d'une façon qui est indécrivable. Que tu es spéciale, que tu es extraordinaire même en ne faisant rien de particulier. Tu es d'un naturel aimant et généreux. Que tu es douée et courageuse. Tu n'as peur de rien ou presque. Tout le monde sait comment tu réagis face à une araignée.

Clarke me donnait un coup dans l'épaule, me faisant rire. Cela montrait qu'elle était réceptive et m'écoutait attentivement.

\- Ta grand-mère rit légèrement avant de m'inciter à poursuivre. Je pose alors mes yeux sur toi. Tu parles avec ta mère et l'aide. Tu ouvres une bouteille de vin et lorsque tu eus terminé, tu poses ton regard bleu sur moi. Je dis alors à ta grand mère que je suis folle amoureuse de toi. Je pourrais pousser mes limites pour toi, aller loin avec toi. T'aimer toujours et encore plus. Te rendre heureuse et te donner tout ce que tu mérites. C'est alors que je me lèverais et m'approcherais de toi. Je prendrais ton visage en coupe, de la même façon que je le fais à cet instant. Je m'approcherais doucement de tes lèvres mais m'arrêterais à quelques centimètres. Quatre mots sortiront de ma bouche avant que je ne vienne sceller nos lèvres: « Je t'aime, Clarke ». Je veux que ces mots résonnent dans ta tête. Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de mes sentiments. Alors je t'aime, Clarke, et je t'assure que tu vas assurer dans cette salle. Tu va montrer qui tu es réellement et ce que tu vaux. Si tu panique, repense à mon récit, repense au gens que tu aimes et qui ont foie en toi. Ta mère, ta grand-mère, nos amis, ton père. Je ne l'ai peut-être pas connu, mais je sais qu'il serait fière de sa fille bien aimée.

Je m'écartais doucement d'elle et Clarke ouvrit les yeux. Je ne sais pas si parler de son père était une bonne chose, mais je n'ai dis que la vérité. Clarke est brillante, mais se sous-estimait souvent. Or, elle avait largement les capacités de réussir. Je le savais, je le voyais.

\- Montre leur ce qu'est une Griffin. Tu vas assurer, crois moi.

Je vins seulement embrasser son front. Clarke resta muette et me regardait, perturbée. Une larme coulait rapidement le long de sa joue et elle vint rapidement la sécher. Elle gardait à présent la tête baissée et la secouait légèrement. Clarke réfléchissait à mes paroles. Je venais relever sa tête après avoir placé deux doigts sous son menton, et j'étais ravie par ce que je voyais. Clarke n'avais plus du tout ce regard sombre qu'elle abordait. Ses yeux étaient très claires et brillaient. Clarke avait retrouvé force et espoir.

La porte, qui se trouvait à notre droite, finit par s'ouvrir et le nom de ma petite amie se fit entendre. Je m'éloignais alors de Clarke, après lui avoir émis une légère pression à sa main et après lui avoir chuchoté une dernière phrase:

\- J'ai aussi foie, Clarke. Je t'aime.

Clarke m'adressait un sourire reconnaissant avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle.

La semaine passait tranquillement et comme je l'avais prédit, Clarke avait assuré lors de son oral. Elle s'est excusée et m'avait même avoué que le stress avait guidé ses faits et gestes. Bien évidement, comment lui en vouloir ?

Nous étions à présent en cours d'histoire-géographie. La prof avait eu un problème avec son ordinateur et tentais donc de le résoudre. Pendant ce temps, tout le monde parlait. Il y avait même quelques projectiles qui traversaient la classe.

\- Sérieusement Jasper, tu ne veux pas aller l'aider ? À ce rythme, on sera encore là demain. Fit remarquer Octavia.

\- Mais qui es-tu, créature qui aime travailler. On a une chance de gratter quelques minutes et tu veux que j'aille l'aider ? Mais tu es folle! Déclare l'informaticien du groupe.

Octavia leva les yeux avant de se retourner vers moi. Je souris légèrement en observant la scène avant de regarder Clarke. Ma petite amie, qui était assise à ma gauche, avait prit en otage ma main et s'était amusée à dessiner dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? Lui demandais-je, en chuchotant.

\- Tu verras, j'ai presque fini.

Clarke était très concentrée. Elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils et se mordait la lèvre. En bref, elle était vraiment adorable.

\- Et voilà ! Fit-elle.

Elle souffla rapidement sur ma main avant de se redresser. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant le dessin. C'était un mélange de motifs tribaux qui prenaient la totalité de ma main. C'était magnifique. Je levais les yeux vers elle et je m'approchais inconsciemment de son visage. Mon regard passait plusieurs fois de ses belles lèvres à son regard bleu clair, enivrant. Mais par je ne sais quelle force, je parvins à décaler mon regard et observait à présent ce qui se passait derrière ma petite amie. Finn Collins était non loin et nous regardait fixement. Je serrais la mâchoire et la colère commençait à monter en moi.

D'après certaines personnes, il était devenu plus calme et avait même quitter l'équipe de basket du lycée pour ce consacrer entièrement à sa dernière année. Je sentis une main se poser délicatement sur ma joue et Clarke me fit dévier le regard.

\- Ne te préoccupe pas de lui. Me chuchote t-elle. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Je lui souris faiblement avant de fixer ses lèvres. C'est elle qui combla les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient. Mais le baisé fut très furtif car la sonnerie retentit. Je me séparais donc de ma petite amie et nous rangions nos affaires, sous les plaintes d'Octavia. Elle n'avait pas tord après tout, nous avions perdu une heure de cours alors que nous avions un diplôme à passer. Nous sortions de la salle de cours et je posais mon bras sur les épaules de ma meilleure amie.

\- T'en fait pas O'. Tu auras ce foutu diplôme.

Elle s'arrêta et m'observa un long moment.

\- Woods a pris du zèle dit donc. Commence t-elle. Ce « foutu diplôme » ? C'est pas toi qui stressait autant que moi en début d'année ?

\- Si, mais ça, c'était avant...

Je me séparais de mon amie et un silence s'installa. Tout devenait bizarre lorsque Woods Corp entrait dans les discussions...

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai faim ! Fit Clarke pour cassez ce silence.

\- Moi aussi ! Dit Octavia.

\- Pareille! Surenchérit les geeks, Jasper et Monty.

Je lançais un regard gratifiant à ma petite amie avant de venir lui attraper la main. Elle était toujours là pour m'aider.

\- Dit, personne n'a vu Raven ? Demande Bellamy.

\- La connaissant, elle doit déjà être à la cantine! Plaisanta O'.

\- Je ne pense pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin. D'ailleurs elle ne répond pas à mes messages. Déclara sérieusement ma petite amie.

\- Ah oui ? Depuis quand ? La questionnais-je.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la sonnerie, annonçant une annonce du proviseur ou bien de sa secrétaire, retentit. Nous levions tous les yeux vers les hauts parleurs.

\- Lexa Woods est attendue le bureau du proviseur Pike. Lexa Woods est attendu dans le bureau du proviseur Pike. Merci.

Je pus sentir tout les regards des personnes autour, ainsi que ceux de mes amis, se poser sur moi. Je déglutis légèrement avant de croiser leur regard.

\- Qu'as tu encore fais ? Fit O'.

\- Rien.

\- Que te veux Pike alors ? Me demande Clarke.

\- Ça, on va rapidement le découvrir.

Je resserrais les bretelles de mon sac à dos, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Allez y sans moi. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard et j'essayerai de trouver Raven au passage.

\- Courage Heda ! Fit Bell' alors que je levais les yeux au ciel.

Clarke attrapa ma veste en cuir avant de me tirer doucement à elle. Nos corps se collèrent et je pus sentir son regard sur mes lèvres.

\- Tu m'appelles ou m'envoies un sms quand tu as fini ? Me demande t-elle.

Clarke était inquiète. Cela se voyait dans ses prunelles bleues et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à cette vision.

\- Promis, princesse.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça...

Elle fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel tandis que je posais mes mains au niveau de ses hanches.

\- Jamais. Fis-je.

Je lui volais un baisé, venant légèrement mordre sa lèvre inférieure avant de reculer, coupant tout contact.

\- À plus tard Griffin.

Je partais dans le sens opposé, en esquissant un sourire.

\- Je te déteste ! Cria t-elle.

Je me retournais soudainement vers elle, marchant à reculons.

\- Allez, tout le monde sait que c'est faux ! Me moquais-je.

Ma petite amie secoua la tête, visiblement dépassée par mon comportement. Je lui fis un dernier clin d'œil avant de me retourner et de reprendre mon sérieux. Sérieusement, j'étais convoquée dans le bureau de notre bon vieux Pike. La personne la plus détestée du Lycée. Pas parce qu'il est notre proviseur, non loin de là, mais parce que ça façon de faire ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Moi la première.

Je me retrouvais rapidement devant son bureau, assise sur une chaise, attendant qu'on me donne l'autorisation d'entrée. Je soufflais légèrement en regardant l'heure. « Lexa Woods est attendu dans le bureau du proviseur. » Mon œil ouai, il venait de me piquer ma pause déjeuner. Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Mr Pike.

\- Mlle Woods. Veuillez bien excuser mon retard, un coup de fil qui a un peu traîné.

Je me levais et lui serrais la main, sans même lui parler. J'entrais dans son bureau et lorsqu'il me l'autorisa, je m'assis en face de lui.

\- Alors, que me vaux ce petit entretien ? Demandais-je.

\- Et bien, nous allons parler de votre scolarité ainsi que de votre alternance.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Décidément, je pense que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

\- Je vous écoute. Fis-je en m'installant bien dans mon siège.

\- Vos notes sont en chute libre mademoiselle Woods. Vous, qui étiez l'une de nos meilleures élèves, êtes en train de voir le fond. Vous savez tout comme moi que Woods Corps est responsable de cela.

Mr Pike se leva de son siège et fit quelque pas autour de moi. Je décidais de rester muette.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de vous faire un discours sur l'importance de l'école pour votre avenir. Tout le monde sait que le votre est déjà tout tracé. Mais le problème n'est pas là.

\- Où est-il alors ?

\- Vous nous coûtez chère, Alexandria.

Je serrais la mâchoire en entendant mon nom complet.

\- Comme vous devez le savoir, notre lycée fait face à quelques problèmes financier. Depuis que votre identité a été révélé au monde, j'ai dû prendre certaines décisions. Le dispositif de surveillance que nous avons mis en place, afin d'assurer votre sécurité et celle de vos camarades, fait partie de nos plus grandes dépenses.

Je me mis soudainement à rire, sous l'air abasourdie de Mr Pike.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, vous voulez m'éjecter du lycée pour pouvoir enlever votre dispositif de surveillance ? Vous voulez bâcler ma scolarité seulement pour ne plus vous faire taper les doigts par vos supérieurs ?

\- Entre autre. Mais je..

Je le coupai, sentant la colère s'emparer peu à peu de moi.

\- Que voulez vous de plus ? Que je vous fasse un petit chèque pour m'excuser ?

Pike me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne dédaigne même pas à refuser. Je lâchais un reniflement dédaigneux. J'hallucinais. Je pris donc mon sac et me levais.

\- Vous savez, commençais-je. Je pensais que vous vous inquiéterez de ma scolarité, comme tout autres élèves en difficulté. Mais j'avais tord. Je ne suis qu'un billet sur pattes à vos yeux, ce qui est assez triste. Vous devez avoir honte, Mr Pike. Honte d'oser me dire cela en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je vois que vous me juger comme tout les autres élèves de ce lycée.

J'avançais doucement de la porte et posais ma main sur la poignée.

\- Sachez une chose, monsieur. Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement.

J'actionnais la poignée mais la voix du proviseur me força à me retourner vers lui une dernière fois.

\- Pensez à vos amis. À toutes les choses que vous les privez. Pensez à Mlle Griffin. Moins d'argent signifie moins de professeurs, moins de salles, moins de tables, de chaises. Leur avenir n'est pas tracé comme le votre.

Un sourire apparut sur mon visage, ce que Mr Pike ne comprit pas. Il venait de me prendre par les sentiments. Décidément, il venait davantage baisser dans mon estime. J'ouvrais la porte en lui adressant un regard de défis.

\- Passez une bonne journée, monsieur. Dis-je amèrement.

Je n'attendis aucune réponse avant de sortir de ce satané bureau. Pour qui se prenait-il ?  
J'aimais ce lycée, j'ai même donné beaucoup de mon temps et de mon énergie pour lui. C'est ainsi qu'on me remerciait ? Comment osait-il me parler de Clarke ainsi que mes amis ? Si je le pouvais, j'éjecterais ce Pike.

Je gardais les poings fermés alors que j'appelais Raven.

\- Allez réponds... Soufflais-je.

Je tombais rapidement sur le répondeur. Le lycée était vide. J'en profitais donc pour aller voir si elle n'était pas dans les alentours. Vous deviez vous demander pourquoi je m'inquiétais tant pour Raven. Et bien, disons qu'elle a un passé similaire au mien. C'est-à-dire compliqué. Elle n'a jamais su ce que le mot famille signifiait. Né d'un père violent et d'une mère alcoolique, elle a quitté la maison familiale assez tôt. Elle voulait prendre sa vie en main, vivre de sa passion: la mécanique. Raven est comme ma sœur. Je n'avais pas été là dernièrement, et son silence radio me faisait peur. Raven était instable. Durant quelques mois, elle avait fréquenté des personnes pas très nettes et avait commencé à toucher à la drogue. Elle en était devenue complètement accro. Mais elle a fini par sortir de ce cercle vicieux. Nous l'avons donc aidé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Lincoln, Anya et moi l'avons accueilli chez nous. Octavia l'accompagnait régulièrement à des groupes de soutient.

Elle est ma sœur, et je dois l'aider.

\- C'est encore Lexa... Rappelle moi, je t'en pris. On s'inquiète tous. Fais moi signe quand tu auras ce message. Tu sais juste pour savoir si tu es en vie...

Je soufflais longuement. Que lui dire de plus ? Comme s'il y avait un mot magique pour la faire revenir.

\- Reviens Ray'. Repris-je. Et vite, s'il te plaît. Tu manques à ta famille...

Et je raccrochais. Je manquais soudainement d'air. Pourquoi tout m'échappais aujourd'hui ? C'était décidément une journée de merde. Je passais donc par la sortie de secours avant de retrouver le coin d'herbe de la cour. Je m'appuyais sur mes genoux avant de laisser l'air frai de cette journée s'emparer de mes poumons. Une fois prête, je finis par me redresser et observais les alentours.

L'endroit avait bien changé. Les arbres avaient perdu leurs feuilles, qui maintenant jonchaient le sol. Mais une chose ne bougeait pas: cette magnifique fille blonde assise sur le banc en pierre. Elle avait toujours son carnet de dessin et ses crayons de couleurs. Clarke était toujours là au bon moment. Cette vision d'elle, concentrée et passionnée, m'apaisa. Je m'approchais alors doucement d'elle. Elle était complètement fondue dans le paysage. Le regard rivé vers son carnet, ses coups de crayons paressaient précis et réguliers.

\- Coucou toi. Murmurais-je, pour ne pas la gêner.

Clarke relevais les yeux et un immense sourire prit possession de son visage. Chose qui m'emplissait de joie, comme à chaque fois.

\- Hello.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Bien sûr !

Clarke enleva son sac et je m'installais à côté d'elle. Je la regardais un instant avant de combler les centimètres qui nous séparait. Clarke venait se lover contre moi et je passais mon bras autour d'elle, d'un geste protecteur. Ma blonde avait posé sa tête sur ma poitrine. Elle me regardait quelques instants avant de reposer ses yeux sur son dessin. Je fis rapidement de même et fut abasourdie par la beauté de ce dernier. La Terre vu de l'espace, du point de vu d'une personne dans un vaisseau spatiale je dirais. Voilà ce qu'avait dessiné Clarke. Elle était douée, je dirais même talentueuse. Nous restions quelques instants ainsi, appréciant le chants des oiseaux, le bruit du crayon sur la feuille Cansson, et la présence de l'autre.

\- Clarke ? L'appelais-je doucement, ne voulant pas briser ce moment de sérénité.

\- Oui ?

\- Continueras tu à m'aimer même si je mets un terme à ma scolarité ?

Pike m'avait pris par les sentiments et avait réussi son coup. Il n'avait pas tord, j'avais décroché. Ma priorité était désormais Woods Corp. Alors pourquoi rester ? Pourquoi continuer à faire tout cet alternance. Clarke se figea quelques instant avant de fermer son carnet et de se redresser.

\- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? Me demande t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

\- Disons que ça ne s'est pas passé comme je l'avais imaginé. Dis-je en détournant le regard.

Je soufflais longuement en regardant autour quand je sentis soudainement Clarke s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Elle passait un de ses bras derrière mon cou et sa main sur ma joue. Ma blonde tourna légèrement ma tête, de sorte à ce que je la regarde.

\- Tu sais, peu importe que tu sois riche ou pauvre. Que tu fasses de longues études ou non. Que tu sois brune ou que tu décides de te teindre les cheveux en bleus. Tout ce qui compte à mes yeux, c'est ce qu'il y a là.

Elle posa sa main sur le côté gauche de ma poitrine. Je la regardais faire avant de reposer mes yeux sur son visage.

\- Je t'aime Lexa, et ça peu importe les choix que tu prendras. Je les respecterai et t'aiderai à aller plus loin. Personne ne pourras me faire changer d'avis sur toi. Personne ni n'importe quoi, tu m'entends ? Tu es tout ce qu'une personne voudrait. Tu es altruiste, intelligente, intentionnée et surtout, amoureuse. Comment ne pas tomber dans le Woods Fever ? Ria t-elle.

Clarke colla doucement son front au mien tandis que je me sentais faiblir. Je me mordais la joue en l'écoutant. Entendre de telles choses de la bouche de la personne que l'on aime, en cette journée plutôt compliquée, me faisait un bien fou.

\- Je t'aime, Lexa... Si tu savais. Tu étais un de mes rêves et maintenant tu es devant moi. À moi. Dès le premier regard j'ai su qui tu étais et qui tu seras: la fille avec laquelle je vais passer de longues et nombreuses années de ma vie. On aura des bas comme des hauts. Peut-être qu'on perdra des personnes en cours de route, ou alors qu'on aura des enfants en bas-âge. Qui sait ? Mais je sais une chose: que je serais toujours près de toi, ma main dans la tienne.

J'avais fermé les yeux, ne pouvant plus les ouvrir. Je nous imaginais dans quelques années ainsi que quelques petites têtes blondes courir autour de nous. Des éclats de rires se font entendre, faisant accentuer le sourire de Clarke. Je sentais ses douces lèvres sur mon front. Ma blonde recula ensuite et je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi. J'ouvris donc les yeux, que j'avais gardé clos, et observais ma copine. Elle arborait un sourire discret mais rassurant et doux.

\- Merci... Murmurais-je.

Clarke pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. C'est marrant, depuis que nous étions ensemble, elle prenait toute mes mimiques, et moi les siennes. Ma blonde glissa lentement mais sûrement ses mains vers ma nuque. Clarke fini par doucement me tirer vers elle.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je n'arrêterai jamais de complimenter et de draguer ma petite amie.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire face à sa voix qui venait de prendre quelques octaves. Elle était si adorable et attirante à la fois. Ma blonde fini par seller nos lèvres. C'était bon, si expressif, amoureux et fougueux. Un vrai bol d'oxygène. Je ne perdus pas de temps avant d'y répondre et d'insérer ma langue, avec son autorisation. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous avions pas eu un vrai baisé de la sorte. Nous n'osions trop nous toucher depuis que nous somme revenues de New York. La raison ? La peur de vouloir plus. La peur de rester sur notre faim. Clarke m'avait offert des choses magnifiques, des choses divines même. Mais malheureusement, nous n'avions jamais trouvé le temps, le moment idéal afin de réitérer l'expérience et donc, d'assouvir nos désirs. Je me laissais donc aller sous les baisés et les caresses de ma petite amie, comblant mon manque.

Une chose est sûr, je désirais Clarke. Et je l'aurais bientôt. Nos corps ne pourront plus tenir très longtemps. Il nous fallait être peau contre peau, sentir nos souffles chauds s'entremêler et surtout, sentir notre partenaire.

* * *

« - Viens à San Diego avec moi.

\- Quoi ? Ria t-elle, visiblement surprise.

\- Viens à San Diego avec moi.

\- Merci j'avais compris ! Quand est-ce que tu voudrais partir ?

\- Maintenant. Dis-je directement.

\- Quoi ?! S'étouffe t-elle, derrière le combiné.

\- Faudrait envisager d'aller chez l'ORL Clarke !

\- Mais je ne peux pas partir comme ça...

\- Ta mère est au courant.

\- Lex'...

\- Ce n'est question que d'une journée. On sera revenu ce soir, promis. J'ai besoin de toi Clarke. Je n'y arriverai pas sinon...

Je pouvais entendre un long soufflement de la part de ma petite amie.

\- Okay, je viens. »

San diego. Ville qui ne me quittera jamais et que je ne pourrais jamais quitter. Tellement de chose me rapporte à elle. Tout d'abord, le siège de Woods Corp y était, mais pas que. Tout mon passé y était également. En commençant par cet hôpital qui se dressait devant moi. Je sentais mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. J'allais faire un bon de quatre ans en arrière, et une question se posait: suis-je vraiment prête ? Suis-je prête à faire face à ces nombreux malades ? À ces enfants et à ces ados ? Clairement, non. Mais je le devais car bien évidement, la presse était là. L'affaire DC&Co avançait et nous étions passés à la phase deux. Celle de médiatiser la chose, et cela rien de mieux que de se rendre sur les lieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke tenait fermement ma main tandis que Roan et Jordan étaient à leur poste, autour de nous. Il m'avait été dur de convaincre Abby pour laisser sa fille m'accompagner. Mais après avoir pris le temps de tout lui expliquer, elle avait accepté. Vous n'imaginez pas le soulagement que cela m'avait procuré. Je ne me voyais pas y aller sans Clarke, pas sans ma bouée de sauvetage. Nous entrâmes donc dans l'hôpital, où nous rencontrions le chef de chirurgie, que je reconnais comme étant mon ancien médecin. Je fus soudainement bouleversée. Je ne laissais pourtant rien paraitre.

\- Ravie de vous revoir Mlle Woods. Fit-elle en me serrant la main.

\- De même, Dr Scorta. Je vous présente Clarke Griffin. Elle restera à mes côtés durant la visite.

Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main. Je serrais les dents lorsque j'appris que plusieurs photographes allaient nous suivre tout au long de notre visite. Plusieurs et non un. Mes faits et gestes allaient être doublement surveillés. Je soufflais longuement alors qu'une main se posait sur mon bras.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Me murmura Clarke.

\- Espérons... Lui répondis-je, dans un fin sourire penaud.

Le Dr Scorta nous amena donc dans un ascenseur qui nous emmena à l'étage pédiatrique.

\- Nous commencerons donc par la pédiatrie, où de nombreux enfants vous attendent avec impatience. Puis nous terminerons avec l-

\- Par mon étage. Ironisais-je.

Je regardais mon ancien médecin, et elle fit de même. L'air de ces yeux bleu azurs me surpris. Elle n'était pas blasée par ma remarque, loin de là. Elle souriait.

\- C'est étrange de vous avoir à côté de moi, aujourd'hui. Après tout ce que vous m'avez dit, je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous reprendrez l'entreprise familiale et que vous reviendrez ici.

Je déglutis en l'entendant. Après tout ce que je lui ai dis... Je n'avais que 13 ans. Comment prédire ce qui allait me retomber sur la tête ?  
Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et une ornée d'enfants nous attendaient devant. Tous avaient de larges sourires sur leur visage. Certains étaient en fauteuil roulant, d'autre simplement debout, tenant la main à une personne adulte. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Clarke. Je savais qu'elle pouvait être assez émotive, surtout devant des enfants malades. Néanmoins, tout allait bien pour l'instant. Elle arborait simplement un sourire émue.

Nous suivions le Dr Scorta, mais je prenais mon temps avec chacun des enfants. Chacun d'entre eux m'expliquait leur maladie à leur façon et me disait ce qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard. Les plus jeunes d'entre eux me disaient qu'ils rêveraient d'être astronaute ou alors princesse. D'autres n'avaient aucune idée. Peu importe leurs réponses, je répondais toujours avec la même phrase: « Si tu crois assez en tes rêves, si tu travailles assez dur pour qu'ils se réalisent ; alors ils se réaliseront. » C'est alors qu'une lueur d'espoir apparu dans leurs yeux, m'emplissant de joie et de fierté. C'était merveilleux à voir. Je jouais avec eux, parlais même de leur petites amourettes. Et quand ils me demandaient si j'avais quelqu'un, je leur répondais que j'avais la meilleure des amourettes, puis je me retournais vers Clarke. Ma blonde restait sois derrière moi, discutait avec d'autre enfants ou parents, ou alors restait en dehors de la chambre pour éviter tout risque. Elle avait un vrai don avec les enfants. Elle les faisaient rire aux éclats et dessinaient avec eux. Un sourire ému n'avait jamais quitté le visage de ma petite amie. Même si quelques cas étaient déchirants, elle restait forte et souriait.

Après une heure de visite, le Dr Scorta nous proposa de faire une pause. Ce que l'on accepta. Elle nous emmena donc à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Nous nous installions à une table, sur de hautes chaises. Clarke resta muette, visiblement toujours aussi émue par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Lorsque nous nous retrouvions que toute les deux, je m'approchais d'elle, posant mes mains sur ses épaules.

\- Ça va aller ? Lui demandais-je doucement.

\- Oui...

Clarke avait les yeux baissés, et le regard incroyablement sombre. En bref, tout les éléments s'accordaient pour prouver que rien n'allait. Je lui relevais la tête et je me perdais dans son regard perçant.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ces enfants. Ils sont entre de très bonnes mains. Dit toi que ce sont les mêmes qui m'ont sauvé alors que j'étais un cas désespéré. Fis-je ironiquement.

Ton ironique qui se faisait plus passer pour de la nostalgie, ce qui ne fit pas sourire ma petite amie. Tu viens de faire un flop, Lexa. Bravo à toi!

\- Désolée... Soufflais-je.

\- C'est rien...

Baissais la tête, légèrement honteuse. Je pouvais néanmoins sentir le regard insistant de ma petite amie. Je jouais nerveusement avec mes doigts, faisant glisser mes bagues d'un doigt à un autre.

\- Lex' ?

Je peine à lever mes yeux vers elle. Alors je continuais à jouer avec mes doigts et à taper frénétiquement le sol de mon pied. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon genoux et y exercer une légère pression.

\- Regarde moi, s'il te plait...

\- Je vais bien Clarke.

\- Nan c'est faux.

\- C'est parfaitement vrai. La preuve, j'arrive encore à te tenir tête.

\- Mais pas à me tenir tête en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Fit-elle au tac-au-tac.

Je serrais peu à peu ma mâchoire. Elle m'énervait quand elle faisait ça. Quand elle m'analysait. Clarke me connaissait tellement bien qu'elle pouvait remarquer et comprendre chacune de mes réactions. Je relevais alors la tête vers elle, et la regardais droit dans les yeux. Comme elle le voulait. Je fus transpercée par l'inquiétude que je lisais dans ses yeux. Je déglutis, afin de ne pas faillir.

\- Je vais bien.

Clarke soupira longuement avant de se lever de sa chaise haute. Je fronçais les sourcils en la suivant des yeux.

\- Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas me parler...

Clarke prit son sac et s'éloigna.

\- Et où vas tu comme ça ? Demandais-je, toujours aussi surprise.

Mais elle ne me répondis pas. Je laissais un grognement sortir d'entre mes lèvres avant que je n'enfouisse ma tête dans mes bras, tel une enfant. Pourquoi fallait-il que j'ai ce caractère ? Pourquoi fallait-il que j'ai si peur de montrer mes faiblesses. Fichu honte. Foutu idéologie familiale. Maintenant, je me retrouvais seule, Clarke m'a laissé. Elle m'a laissé, tout cela à cause des mes craintes. Foutu faiblesses. Si j'en aurait pas eu, cela aurait été plus simple.

J'entendis le bruit d'une assiette se poser en face de moi. Je relevais rapidement la tête. Un éclair au chocolat. Je sentis rapidement une main se poser sur mon épaule.

\- Je pense que manger t'aideras à aller mieux.

Je me retournai et observai Clarke. Il n'y avait aucune pointe de colère dans son ton. Dans son expression non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle esquissait même un fin sourire. Vous savez, celui que j'aime tant, celui qui la rend mystérieuse et attirante à la fois ? Celui là.

Mon regard se reposa sur l'éclair au chocolat. Mince, c'est vrai que je mourrais de faim. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis la veille, étant particulièrement stressée.

\- Je sais que tu as du mal à parler quand tu as faim. Et comme je sais que tu ADORES les éclairs au chocolat-

Je ne la laissais pas terminer que je commençais déjà à manger la pâtisserie. J'avais du chocolat sur les doigts ainsi que sur la bouche. Tout le monde connait mon amour pour l'éclair au chocolat. Et tout le monde connais les effets que ça a sur moi...

\- J'ai hyper peur. Je veux dire, vraiment. J'ai peur de faire une crise et qu'on me renferme. Pas que je déteste cet hôpital, enfin si un peu, mais c'est dur d'être enfermée. De ne voir personne, et sûrtout, penser que tu deviens réellement folle. Tu sais comme moi que je suis instable et que je ne sais pas me contrôler. Je- bordel il est vraiment bon cet éclair ! Où l'as tu trouvé ? Dis-je très rapidement.

Je léchais mes doigts avant de poser mes yeux sur ma petite amie. Ce n'est qu'en voyant son expression, mi-surprise, mi-amusée que je compris ce que je venais de faire.

\- Désolée... Articulais-je la bouche pleine.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu parles enfin ! Tu sais, je veux t'aider, Lexa. Mais je ne peux pas le faire si tu ne me parles pas...

\- Clarke. Dis-je en attrapant son bras.

Je me retournais vers elle avant de la tirer doucement à moi. Je la coinçais doucement entre mes jambes et posais mes mains sur ses épaules.

\- Je sais que tu veux m'aider, mais c'est dur. C'est dur de me confier sur ça. C'est encore tout frai... J'en fais encore des cauchemars et- J'en ai parlé à personne. Ni à Anya, ni à Lincoln et encore moins à O'. J'y arrive pas... Pardon.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai peur, Clarke. Peur que vos regards changent. Peur de devenir la suicidaire du coin...

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on ne te verra jamais de cette façon.

Je ne répondis pas. Les personnes me regardent autrement depuis que j'ai repris Woods Corp. Alors pourquoi pas après ça ? Ma mâchoire se contracta et je sentis mon nez me piquer. Bordel, je n'allais quand même pas pleurer pour ça ? Ressaisis toi Lexa ! C'est alors que je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma nuque. Je ne pus résister à répondre à l'étreinte. Clarke sentait particulièrement bon. De la rose peut-être, je ne sais pas. Son souffle chaud effleura mon oreille, me donnant un frisson.

\- Je suis là, Lex'. Tu peux me faire confiance...

\- Je te fais déjà confiance.

Clarke recula légèrement afin de me regarder. Ma blonde venait doucement caresser ma joue du bout de ses doigts. Je la tirais de plus en plus à moi, tout en me perdant dans ses iris bleus.

\- Je te fais confiance parce que tu es importante. Tu pense réellement que je t'aurais emmené dans cet endroit sinon ? Je veux juste être prête avant de tout te raconter. D'accord ?

Clarke ne répondit qu'avec un simple hochement de tête. Malgré le fait qu'il y avait de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux, je pouvais également y lire du soutient. Je sais que Clarke attendra. Elle a cette qualité que je ne possède pas: la patience.

\- D'accord. Murmura t-elle.

\- Bien.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, un fin sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Ce qui, comme vous devez l'imaginer, fit froncer les sourcils de ma blonde. Je ne pus m'empêcher de reluquer Clarke. Elle était élégante tout en restant simple. Elle était belle tout en étant soit-même, et j'adorais ça.

\- Dis, t'ai-je déjà complimenté sur ta tenue et sur le fait que tu étais incroyablement belle ? Commençais-je.

Le visage de ma blonde se décontracta et un sourire sincère apparut rapidement.

\- Non pas encore ! Et ai-je fait remarquer que tu étais incroyablement sexy avec du chocolat autour de la bouche ? Se moqua t-elle.

Je sentis alors toute la chaleur de mon corps refluer vers mes joues. Je me raclais rapidement la gorge avant de prendre une serviette afin de m'essuyer. Mais, c'est sans compter sur ma copine qui attrapa ma main avant que je ne commence mon action. Clarke arborait un regard de défis avant de dangereusement s'approcher de mes lèvres. Je vis ses yeux rivés sur elles, se qui ne fit qu'agrandir mon sourire. J'adorais la voir loucher sur une partie de mon corps. Tout cela pour la voir se mordre la lèvre, exactement de la même façon qu'à présent.

\- Mademoiselle Woods !

Nous sursautions en entendant la voix du Dr Scorta. Je m'essuyais la bouche alors que le rouge montait aux joues de Clarke. Je me retins de ne pas rire avant de regarder le médecin. Elle était près de la porte de la cafétéria, et nous faisait signe d'approcher. Je me levais donc de la chaise et fourra le reste d'éclair au chocolat dans ma bouche. Clarke me regarda amusée avant que je ne prenne sa main et que nous ne dirigions vers le Dr Scorta.

\- J'ai pas de chocolat ? Demandais-je à ma petite amie.

\- Regarde moi.

Clarke posa sa main sur ma joue et tourna ma tête vers elle. Elle essuya mes commissures avant de sourire.

\- Maintenant, tu es parfaite. Murmure t-elle.

\- Parce que je ne l'étais pas déjà ? La taquinais-je.

Ce qui me vaut le plaisir de recevoir un magnifique coup dans l'épaule, ainsi que d'entendre son merveilleux rire. Chose qui ne dura pas, puisque le docteur Scorta nous informa que nous allons faire un tour à l'étage psychiatrique. Ma copine et moi nous raidions d'un seul coup. Nous suivions donc la chef de chirurgie, en silence. Clarke pouvait ressentir mon malaise. C'est alors qu'elle entremêla nos doigts et y exerçait une légère pression.

\- Ça va aller... Me murmure t-elle, alors que j'avais l'arrière de la tête posée contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

Je n'osais la regarder. Mais j'appréciais ce qu'elle faisait. J'aimais le fait qu'elle soit là avec moi, quand j'avais le plus besoin d'elle. Et cela même si je n'osais pas la regarder. Je savais qu'elle était là, et cela me calmais. Je fermais les yeux et décida de me concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de moi-même. Je n'entendais plus le docteur Scorta parler, ni le bruit de l'ascenseur. Seul le bruit des battements de mon cœur se faisaient entendre. Il battait à un rythme soutenu.

« - Si tu panique, si ton cœur bat à une allure folle, aide toi de ta respiration. Elle te guidera. Toujours »

Voilà que j'entendais la voix d'Anya... Autant se servir de son conseil. Je pris alors de longues et profondes inspirations. Mon cœur se calmait peu à peu, à mon plus grand bonheur. J'avais mal à la nuque ainsi qu'au trapèze. Un des effets du stresse. Je m'étirais donc légèrement, je m'en occuperai plus tard. Je fus déranger par des lèvres qui se posaient sur ma joue. Mon cœur s'emballa et j'ouvris les yeux pour regarder ma petite amie.

Elle était là, et me regardait fixement. Clarke esquissa, soudainement, un fin sourire. Je savais alors que tout allait bien se passer. Parce que Clarke était avec moi. Si je panique, elle sera là pour me sortir d'ici.

La cabine d'ascenseur s'arrêta. Nos deux regards se posèrent alors sur ces portes qui s'ouvrirent. Je déglutis en voyant le long couloir vide en face de nous. Personne ne nous accueillait, contrairement à plus tôt, en pédiatrie. Je sortis de l'ascenseur, suivant les pas du docteur Scorta. Elle parlait des nouveauté, je crois. En bref, je ne l'écoutais réellement. J'avais des visions. Je voyais, la Lexa seulement âgée de 14 ans, déambuler dans ce couloir. Je serais la mâchoire lorsque je vis ses poignets. Elle avait un bandage un chacun d'eux. Je fermais les yeux et inspirais profondément.

Ne panique pas. C'est du passé.

J'entrais dans une des chambres, après l'accord du docteur Scorta, et parlait longuement avec un adolescent. Il allait mieux, d'après les médecins. Il était adorable, et très ouvert. Il m'a même raconté le pourquoi il était là. Ses parents ainsi que sa petite sœur avaient été assassinés, sous ses yeux. J'avais été surprise et émue en l'entendant, tout comme les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ce petit avait les larmes aux yeux mais gardait néanmoins un fin sourire. Il répétait sans cesse qu'il était reconnaissant et heureux d'avoir été soigné par ces médecins. Sa reaction lorsque je lui avais demandé ce qu'il allait devenir, ma beaucoup plu. Il avait tourné la tête vers la fenêtre et avait dit, d'un ton nostalgique: « J'irai où la vie m'emmènera ». Il avait une sagesse incroyable pour son jeune âge, c'était fou.

Je rencontrais plusieurs personnes comme cela. Des adultes, des jeunes qui ont eu de gros traumatisme. Leurs récits étaient poignants, et je fus reconnaissante qu'ils se confient à moi. La plupart d'entre eux étaient « guéris », et allaient bientôt sortir. Clarke semblait avoir une discutions passionnante avec le docteur Scorta. Je les suivant donc, légèrement en retrait. Je gardais la tête baissée, croisant les doigts pour ne pas recroiser la petite moi.

Des bruits attiraient mon attention. Je m'arrêtai donc et relevais doucement la tête, cherchant d'où provenaient ces bruits. La porte d'une des chambres était entrouverte. Je m'approchais doucement et les bruits s'intensifièrent. Je poussais la porte, la faisant légèrement grincer. Je déglutis avant d'entrer doucement. Une fille était allongée sur le lit d'hôpital, et me darda d'un regard sombre.

\- Sortez!

Elle s'agitait, ayant visiblement peur. Ou alors elle n'apprécie vraiment pas les visites, tout comme moi auparavant...

\- Hey... Tentais-je.

\- Sortez j'ai dis!

Elle voulut s'enfoncer dans son lit, ou encore me faire sortir par la force, mais elle ne pouvait. Elle était attachée.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je ne travaille pas ici.

\- Je m'en contre fiche. Sortez. Dit-elle sèchement.

Sympa la petite. Je m'approchais néanmoins de plus en plus de son lit. C'est alors que je vis, les bandages présent sur ses poignets. Merde...  
Elle secoua ses poignets, me ramenant à la réalité.

\- Je m'appelle Lexa. Fis-je soudainement.

\- Cool! Maintenant part-

\- Non. La coupais-je.

Je pris une chaise et m'asseyais près de son lit.

\- Non ? Répéta t-elle, amèrement.

\- Je reste. Affirmais-je en ôtant mon manteau.

\- Bordel. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je tombe sur des personnes complètement tarées ? Écoutez, sortez, s'il vous plait. Allez profiter de la joie que vous apporte le dehors et toutes ces autres conneries.

\- Désolée ma belle. Mais je reste.

Elle me jeta un regard noir et bougeait encore ses poignets. Ces attaches semblaient lui déranger.

\- Mais vous êtes qui au juste ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis Lexa.

\- Sérieusement, j'espère que vous êtes pas un psy déguisé en civil juste pour me faire parler. Sinon je vous promet que-

\- Rien de tout cela, je te le promet. La coupais-je une nouvelle fois, en riant un peu.

\- Alors que voulez vous ? Dit-elle sérieusement.

Que voulais-je ? C'est une très bonne question. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais avec cette fille froide. Je baissai alors la tête, remontai mes manches et retirai mes quelques bracelets. Étais-je vraiment en train de le faire ? J'avais perdu la tête... Je m'approchais d'elle et lui montrait un de mes poignets. Mes cicatrices étaient plus visibles que d'habitude. Elles me faisait étrangement mal. Comme si revenir ici les avait fait s'ouvrir. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de relever les yeux vers elle. Son regard avait complètement changé. Il n'était plus sombre et repoussant. Il était désormais boulversé et chamboulé.

\- Je veux seulement parler avec quelqu'un qui me comprenne. Penser à autre chose, oublier tout. Dis-je avec émotion.

L'adolescente hocha doucement de la tête en tentant de se redresser. Elle acceptait, à mon plus grand bonheur. Elle s'appelait Demi et avait tout juste 15 ans. C'est une petite brune aux yeux marrons mais perçant. Elle était plutôt jolie, je dois l'avouer. Mais peu bavarde. Je parlais donc un peu de moi et de ma famille, épargnant tout détail sur Woods Corp.

\- Et toi, qui es-tu Demi ? Fis-je.

\- Qui suis-je ? Répéta t-elle. J'aurai bien aimé le savoir...

Son regard était perdu. Demi réfléchissait à ma question. Je m'apprêtais à parler, afin de l'aider mais quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, assez brusquement. Le docteur Scorta venait de faire son apparition.

\- Mlle Wooods. Cela fait plusieurs minutes que nous vous cherchons ! Je suis désolée mais, vous n'êtes pas autorisée à rester dans cette chambre.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Demi est une patiente comme tout autre.

\- C'est un ordr-

\- Lexa !

Clarke entra en trombe et coupa, à mon grand soulagement, le docteur Scorta. Je me levais immédiatement, en la voyant affolée.

\- Mais merde, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Demande t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Elle se posta devant moi et me foudroya du regard. Clarke avait eu peur pour moi. Je venais alors doucement poser ma main sur sa joue.

\- Hey, calme toi. J'étais seulement là, assise sur cette chaise. Je tenais compagnie à cette jeune fille. Murmurais-je.

Le regard bleu de Clarke se posa un instant sur Demi et la scruta. L'adolescente quand à elle, darda la chef de chirurgie d'un regard noir. Demi m'avait dit qu'elle détestait ces médecins et qu'elle ne supportait pas de les avoir devant ses yeux.

\- Clarke. L'appelais-je.

Ma petite amie reposa son regard sur moi.

\- Je vais bien. Fis-je.

Ma blonde hocha doucement de la tête avant que je ne la prenne dans mes bras.

\- Vous devez sortir, Mlle Woods. Ordonna le docteur Scorta.

Je levais les yeux vers elle et compris. Demi était instable, pour eux.

\- Très bien. Dis-je en me séparent de Clarke.

Je soupirais en m'approchant de la chaise, sur laquelle j'étais précédemment installée. J'attrapais mon manteau et le mis.

\- Demi, ce fut un honneur de t'avoir rencontré et d'avoir discuté avec toi.

Je lui adressais un léger sourire avant de regarder le docteur Scorta.

\- Allons y. Je vous suis.

Elle hocha de la tête avant de sortir. Clarke et moi la suivions. Mais avant de franchir la porte, je me penchais vers l'oreille de ma petite amie.

\- Désolée.

Elle passa là porte avant de se retourner vers moi. Clarke me fit de grand yeux avant que je ne referme la porte à clé. Je pris une profonde inspiration afin de me calmer, malgré les cris de ma petite amie, et résistais à l'envie de lui ouvrir. Je revins sur mes pas et m'arrêtais en face du lit de Demi. Cette dernière me regardait, visiblement surprise par mon action. Pourtant, un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Le premier depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

\- Donc vous êtes Lexa Woods. Commence t-elle.

\- C'est exacte. Et règle numéro un, ne jamais me donner d'ordre. J'en donne mais je n'en reçois jamais.

\- Un ego surdimensionné en plus ? J'adore. Fit-elle, faussement surexcitée.

\- Oh tu n'as pas idée.

\- Vous savez que j'ai dû faire un exposé sur vous il y a moins de trois semaines ?

\- Ah oui ?

\- Malheureusement, oui. Ça m'a rendu complètement folle. C'est donc étrange de vous avoir en face de moi...

\- Pour que cela soit moins étrange, ne me vouvoie pas. On a seulement 3 ans d'écart, ne me vieilli pas, s'il te plait. L'embêtais-je.  
De plus, je pense que tu n'auras pas besoin de ça avec moi.

Je m'approchais d'elle et la libérais. Elle me regardait faire silencieusement. Une fois fini, je m'assis sur la chaise et l'observais. Elle avait désormais les larmes aux yeux et observait ses poignets de plus près.

\- C'est mieux. On est à égalité maintenant. Regarde moi, et parle moi. Ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir fermé la porte au nez de ma petite amie.

\- Je dois être flattée ? Demande t-elle, entre deux sanglots.

\- Tu devrais oui. Je vais avoir de gros ennuies mais je ferais en sorte que tu n'en aies pas.  
Promis.

Elle releva la tête vers moi et prit une profonde inspiration. Demi décida enfin de me parler. Elle commença par des choses banales et légères. Je fis de même, en lui racontant quelques anecdotes sur moi ou sur des personnes de mon entourage. Je lui montrais même quelques photos. Je voulais qu'elle aie confiance en moi. Je ne sais pour quelles raisons l'univers m'a attiré dans sa chambre, mais je devais et voulais l'aider. Après tout, quoi de mieux qu'une ancienne suicidaire pour l'aider ? Puis on parlait peu à peu de son « ancienne vie », comme elle l'appelait. De ses amies et de sa famille. Le temps fila à une allure folle et Clarke devait s'inquiéter. Je me levais donc en checkant mon téléphone.

\- Tu pars ?

\- Malheureusement oui. Je dois retourner à San Francisco et puis...

\- Elle t'attend. Je comprends. Me coupa t-elle.

\- J'aurai aimé rester...

\- Je te crois. Aller file et sors de ce vieil hôpital. Je serais déjà loin à ta place !

Je souris légèrement à sa remarque. C'est ce que j'aurais fait en temps normal. Je m'approchais d'elle et sortis une carte de ma poche.

\- Dès que tu pourras, appelles moi. Je veux avoir de tes nouvelles.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça. C'est vrai on ne se connait pas...

\- J'y tiens. La coupais-je. S'il te plait.

Ses yeux passaient plusieurs fois de la carte à moi. Elle finit par soupirer, et je comprends qu'elle accepte. Je lui donne donc la carte avant de m'approcher de la porte.

\- Lexa ?

Je me retournai doucement vers elle.

\- Merci. Dit-elle, d'une voix basse.

J'esquissais un fin sourire avant de déverrouiller la porte.

\- À bientôt, Demi.

J'ouvris la porte et vus un tas de monde m'accueillir. Des médecins comme plusieurs mastodontes de la sécurité. Je pris soin de bien refermer la porte derrière moi avant de lever les mains en l'air.

\- Elle va bien. Elle va parfaitement bien.

Après avoir passé de longues et insupportables minutes dans le bureau du docteur Scorta, j'arrivais à l'hotel. J'avais réservé une chambre, dans le même hôtel que mon premier voyage avec Clarke, pensant me reposer après la visite en attendant notre vol. J'avais tord.

À peine avais-je ouvert la porte de la chambre que Clarke m'attaqua.

\- Mais bordel à quoi tu jouais ? Cria t-elle.

\- Clarke...

\- Il n'y a pas de Clarke ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Bien sûr. Madame ne sait pas ! Simple pulsion n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne répondus pas et me débarrassais de mon manteau. Je me retournais ensuite vers elle. Clarke était en simple peignoir, les cheveux humides et ondulés. Elle était magnifique, malgré le fait que ses traits étaient durs.

\- Lexa. M'appela t-elle, durement.

Je ne lui répondus toujours pas, et finis par m'asseoir sur le lit. Je retirais mes chaussures, d'un geste mou avant d'arrêter tout mouvement.

\- Je suis désolée. Désolée de t'avoir claqué la porte au nez. De t'avoir laissé...

\- Arrête de t'excuser... Soupira t-elle.

Clarke s'assis de l'autre côté du lit, dos à moi.

\- Tu as raison. C'était une pulsion. Elle avait besoin de moi...

\- Besoin de toi ? Tu l'as connais à peine ! J'avais besoin de toi !

\- Tu avais peur, et elle aussi, Clarke. Son passé est semblable au mien et-

\- Bien sûr. Tu as passé plus de trois heures avec une inconnue, et je ne dois pas m'inquiétée ?

\- C'est plus compliquée que tu ne le pense...

\- Tout est compliquée avec toi, Lexa.

Aie. Je déglutis en entendant ses paroles. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'elle avait raison.  
Soudain, je me levai et fis le tour du lit. Je m'agenouillais à ses pieds, sous son regard perdu. Je relevais la tête et je pouvais enfin croiser son regard. Il était sombre, plein de colère mais estompé par un autre sentiment que je ne pus discerner. J'attrapai alors ses mains et les fixais. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Mais c'était le moment.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Avouais-je.

Clarke hocha doucement de la tête. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de relever mes manches ainsi que mes bracelets. Ces mouvements étaient plus durs que plus tôt, avec Demi. Mes cicatrices étaient toujours aussi visibles et ma gorge se serra peu à peu.

\- Lexa... Fit-elle, la voix prise par l'émotion.

Les yeux de Clarke s'étaient embrumés et ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle était horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait. Je la comprends. Mes cicatrices étaient impressionnantes et surtout, terrifiantes. Je ne sais pour quelles raisons elles étaient aussi visibles et aussi rouges, mais ça faisait de l'effet. Tellement que ma vision se brouillait peu à peu.

\- N'aies pas peur, s'il te plait. Articulais-je, même si ma voix me trahissait. Tu dis que tu veux en savoir d'avantage sur moi, alors voilà. Ça fait partie de moi, c'est gravé en moi. Je ne te demande pas d'accepter ça. Mais seulement de ne pas avoir peur. C'est fini, c'est du passé. Tu es mon présent et seras mon futur, Clarke. Et tu fais également partie de moi. Je t'aime et-

Je ne pouvais plus résister. J'avais gardé toutes mes émotions, j'allais exploser. Pourquoi continuer à me torturer ? Soyons faible pour une fois. Soyons humain. C'est pour cela que je m'effondrais, m'affalant sur les genoux de ma petite amie. J'étais fatiguée, épuisée, dépassée. J'avais besoin de relâcher la pression, me laisser aller devant la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux. Je pouvais sentir les mains tremblantes de Clarke passer dans mes cheveux. Elle aussi pleurait. À cause de mes révélations ou alors de mon état ? Peut-être les deux qui sait...

Une chose est sûre, on avait hâte que cette journée se termine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Clarke et moi nous retrouvions allongées sur le lit, elle dans mes bras. Un long silence pesait mais le rythme de sa respiration m'apaisait. Nos fronts étaient collés l'un à l'autre, et nous gardions les yeux clos.

\- Lexa ? M'appela t-elle, doucement.

\- Hum ?

\- Merci..

\- Pour ?

\- Pour m'avoir avoué...

J'ouvris les yeux et regarda les deux prunelles bleus qui m'observaient. Ces dernières se décalèrent rapidement vers mes poignets. Je compris immédiatement. Je pris une de ses mains et la posait sur mon poignet libre.  
Elle frissonna et relava ses yeux.

\- Avec ou sans ces cicatrices, je reste la même. Je suis toujours Lexa.

Clarke ne répondit qu'avec un hochement de tête. Mais soudainement, elle prit délicatement mon poignet et l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises. Cela me surpris, mais me toucha. Clarke était parfaite. Elle releva enfin la tête et m'adressa un sourire sincère.

\- Je t'aime Lexa. Avec ou sans ces cicatrices. Cela ne m'empêchera jamais de t'aimer.

Elle avait dit cela avec tellement de conviction, tellement de sincérité. Ô oui, Clarke était définitivement parfaite. Toujours sous l'émotion et aveuglée par l'amour que je lui porte, je venais capturer ses lèvres. Elle y répondu rapidement. Le baisé était fougueux et chaleureux à la fois. Nous nous sommes manquées, et nous avions faim. Cette journée avait été éprouvante mais surtout, importante pour notre couple. Ça n'avait que justifié une chose: notre couple est solide. Rien ne peut estomper notre amour, ni notre besoin de sentir, de toucher l'autre. Nos assauts devins plus sauvage et envieux. Morsure, tirage de cheveux: tout était possible. Clarke finit par monter à califourchon sur moi. Elle était magnifique et surtout, à croquer. Je me redressais donc, pour prendre d'assaut son cou. Clarke se laissa aller, laissant des gémissement sortir de sa bouche.

\- Lexa... Souffle t-elle.

\- Chut... Laisse moi le temps de te déguster. Fis-je, d'une voix rauque.

\- Ne me laisse pas trop att-

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de terminer que nous basculions, me retrouvant au dessus d'elle. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Je vis ses yeux virés dans un bleu profond tandis que je dénouai son peignoir. En quelques mouvements, elle se retrouva nue devant moi.

\- J'ai le contrôle, alors je prends le temps que veux. Murmurais-je contre son oreille.

Soudainement, ses mains attrapèrent mon haut et d'un geste rapide, vif, éclata tout les boutons de mon chemisier. Un sourire goguenard se dessinait sur mes lèvres. J'adorais quand elle revendiquait le pouvoir. Cela ne la rendait que plus attirante.

\- Partage Woods.

\- On verra plus tard princesse.

\- Non! Je te veux maintenant, pas dans dix minutes ou plus. Maintenant et seulement maintenant.

Mon sourire s'agrandit et je me redressais. J'ôtais ma chemise sous ses yeux et fis de même avec mon débardeur.

\- Je te laisse l'honneur de déboutonner mon pantalon. Dis-je en écartant les bras, lui laissant le champs libre.

Je la vis sourire et se redresser. Ma blonde se mit debout sur ses genoux, tout comme je l'étais. Elle se colla doucement et attrapa mon pantalon. Je ne la regardais pas faire, étant bien trop absorbée par sa beauté. J'observais chacun de ses grains de beauté, sa peau douce, ses épaules nues. Un sourire niais se dessinait sur mon visage sans que je m'en rende compte. Je ris légèrement en m'en rendant compte. Mes yeux parcoururent toujours son corps. Ses cheveux courts, étaient magnifiques. J'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient légèrement poussé depuis qu'elle les avait coupé. Elle est superbe comme ça, cela lui va à la perfection. Ses lèvres, charnues et rosées. Incroyablement attirantes. Ses yeux, si bleus et sombres à la fois. Je m'y perdais dedans. Son tatouage qui se mariait parfaitement avec sa peau, donnant ainsi à ma petite amie, un côté rebel qui lui allait si bien. Clarke m'ôta mon bas et je me retrouvais en sous-vêtement. Elle plaça deux de ses doigts sous mon menton avant de me relever la tête, me forçant à la regarder. J'avoue avoir baladé mes yeux plus loin que sous ses épaules. Excusez moi de ne pas pouvoir lui résister.

\- Maintenant, on peut commencer. Fit-elle.

Je souris en venant capturer ses douces lèvres. Je fis rapidement basculer Clarke, la faisant rire au passage. Ce son m'avait tellement manqué.

\- Je t'aime tellement. Murmurais-je, contre ses lèvres.

Je sentis son sourire s'agrandir alors que ses mains se perdaient dans mes cheveux. Pour seule réponse, elle tira une poignée de ma tignasse. Je grognai et cela la fit sourire.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime... Me susurre t-elle.

Clarke venait d'allumer un feu en moi, de réveiller une bête qui sommeillait en moi. Tout cela, grâce à quelques gestes provocateurs et à trois mots…

 **TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 22 :Partie 2**

* * *

 **Hey ! On se retrouve avec un chapitre assez calme aujourd'hui, on va en apprendre un peu plus sur la disparition de Raven, Du clexa, toujours du clexa ahah !**

 **C'est donc comme vous le voyait la deuxième partie du chapitre 22, il y en aura probablement 3.**

 **Encore deux semaines de stages et je pense reprendre le rythme du chapitre toute les semaines/ une semaine sur deux pour les Vacances, histoire de me faire pardonnée de cette longue attente entre les chapitres.**

 **Sur ceux je vous souhaites à tous une bonne lecture, et merci de continuer à me suivre dans cette histoire :)**

 **L' histoire et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. (Lisonic1)**

* * *

 **POV Lexa**

Une nouvelle semaine venait de s'écouler, et nous étions vendredi soir. Je sortais de ma Camaro et marchait dans l'allée des Griffins. Je toquai puis regardais l'heure sur ma montre. Et comme à mon habitude, j'étais légèrement en retard. Bon en réalité, j'étais en retard de 25 minutes, mais je suis sûre que Clarke me pardonnera.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ma petite amie apparut, les cheveux en batailles et un bébé dans les bras.

\- Bordel Clarke ! Fallait me dire que t'étais enceinte de moi ! Fis-je, faussement choquée.

\- Ahah très drôle Woods. En attendant que ça puisse se réaliser, tu as une demi heure de retard !

\- Nop. J'ai exactement 27 minutes de retard et je m'en excuse, mon cœur.

Le coup du surnom à parfaitement marcher, puisqu'elle soupira et me laissa entrer. Je lui embrassai longuement et amoureusement la joue avant de me débarrasser de mes affaires.

\- Aller donne moi le petit. Tu as l'air dépassée. Me moquais-je.

\- Commence pas, s'il te plaît. Se plaint-elle en me donnant le bébé.

Abby avait un gala à l'hôpital ce soir. Ainsi, pour qu'elle se fasse un peu d'argent de poche, ma petite amie avait proposé à un couple d'ami chirurgien de sa mère, de garder leur bébé. Ce qu'ils ont accepté immédiatement. Voilà pourquoi Clarke se retrouvait avec ce gros bébé.

\- Comment s'appelle ce petit bonhomme ? Demandais-je en rejoignant le salon.

\- Kahil!

Je souris légèrement en m'asseyant sur le canapé. Je le posais sur mes genoux et il me regarda fixement, deux doigts dans la bouche, la tête légèrement penché. Il devait avoir entre 6 et 10 mois, ça c'est sûr. Habituellement, les bébés ne m'aiment pas vraiment, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais je ne sais pas, celui-ci était différent. Il était... adorable ?

\- Comment as tu fait ?

Je tournais la tête vers Clarke, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle s'approchait de moi en agitant un biberon.

\- Comment ai-je fait quoi ?

\- Pour le calmer. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, il n'arrête pas de chouiner ou autre. C'était insupportable.

Je regardais Kahil et il m'esquissa un petit sourire. Oui, il était adorable, je l'avoue.

\- On peut dire que j'ai développé un talent avec les petits.

Je souris faiblement à ma petite amie avant de prendre le biberon et de le donner au petit. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'il avait faim ! Clarke restait à mes côtés et me regardait faire. Elle avait mit ses lunettes de vue et était irrésistible.

\- Programme pour ce soir, ma belle ? Demandais-je.

\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait regarder un film après avoir endormi le petit. Mais on peut également faire autre chose...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en comprenant le double sens de sa phrase. Maligne la petite Griffin, mais j'adore l'embêter.

\- Préfère le film. Fis-je.

Mon regard resta quelques instants figé sur lèvres avant de revenir à ses yeux. Un léger rire se fit entendre avant qu'elle ne recule légèrement.

\- Va pour le film alors!

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Kahil qui avait presque finit de manger.

\- Lexa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais à quoi rime donner à manger à un bébé ?...

\- Oui. À couche pleine, rempli de caca vert et de pisse. Et je te préviens dès maintenant que ce n'est pas moi qui vais le faire !

\- Quoi ? Mai-

\- C'est ton job du jour alors tu vas le faire !

Clarke geint avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- Tu m'aideras ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me lançait un regard de chien battu. Et comment y résister ? Comment dire non ?

\- Si tu es sage. Dis-je avant de venir embrasser son front.

Elle me sourit avant de tourner sa tête vers la télévision. Kahil termina son biberon. Je le relevais donc afin de lui faire son rot. Rot qui arriva rapidement et assez bruyamment.

\- Et bien. Riais-je avant de l'installer confortablement dans mes bras.

Je pris un des plaids et nous couvrais. Clarke venait se lover contre moi et petit rire s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Je la questionnai du regard, voulant savoir ce qui la faisait tant rire.

\- On aurait dit un petit vieux couple. Se moqua t-elle.

\- Un vieux couple, hein ? Riais-je.

\- Oui. Les deux mamans et l'adorable enfant issu de leur union.

Je souris en la voyant elle même sourire. Elle était adorable. Kahil faisait de petits bruit de bébé et commençait à baver.

\- Tu- Tu aimerais avoir des enfants ? Lui demandais-je.

Clarke redressait sa tête et regardait quelques secondes dans le vide, semblant réfléchir.

\- Et bien, commence t-elle, je pense que c'est une étape que tout couple devrait franchir. Tu sais, une nouvelle épreuve, et puis à la clé, on a un être qu'on ne peut que chérir. Et toi ?

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand un rire sincère et diabolique sortit de la bouche du petit. Je le soulevai alors, tel Simba dans le Roi Lion et montrait à Clarke.

\- Une surprise t'attend ! Ironisais-je.

\- C'est pas vrai. Souffla t-elle.

Je riais en lui donnant le petit avant de me lever.

\- Appelle moi si tu as réellement besoin d'aide. Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Je meurs de faim.

\- Oui bien sûr, fait comme chez toi.

Je lui souriais avant de lui embrasser la joue.

\- Bon courage et surtout, t'en mets pas partout, hein ? L'embêtais-je.

Elle me lançait un regard loud de sens. Je lui fis alors un clin d'œil avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Je pus l'entendre soupirer, ce qui me fit rire.

\- Alors, alors. Qu'allons nous trouver dans la caverne d'Alibaba ? Fis-je en ouvrant le frigo.

Il était rempli, mais ne voulant abuser, je pris seulement une pomme. Pomme que je fourrai immédiatement dans ma bouche avant de m'approcher de la porte, amenant au jardin. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte. L'air frai de la nuit s'empara de mes poumons et me fit un bien fou. Je m'asseyais donc à terre et levais la tête vers le ciel étoilé. Une belle lune se présentait à moi. Une odeur de bois de cheminé se retrouvait dans l'air. Un long et reposant silence était présent. Nous étions dans des quartiers calmes, loin de l'activité, de la foule et des bruits incessants du centre ville. Ça m'avait manqué, je dois l'avouer. Un frisson parcouru mon corps, à cause du froid. Je devrais probablement mettre quelque chose. Mais je ne voulais bouger, j'y était tellement bien. J'avais retrouvé une tranquillité, une sérénité que je n'avais presque plus gouté depuis un certain temps. Stress, pression et course contre-la-montre était mon quotidien désormais. Je devais donc profiter de chacun de ces moments de calme.

Soudainement, j'eus cru entendre la mélodie de Go To Sleep, de Loic Nottet. Je souris, sachant que Clarke l'écoute en boucle depuis quelques jours. J'entendis alors quelques pas venant de derrière moi.

\- My Sweet heart, my true love. Fly through the night, let her shine. Oh my Sweet heart, my truc love. It's time to look at the stars.

C'était les paroles de la chanson, malgré le fait que j'ai changé la dernière phrase. Je pouvais sentir le sourire de ma petite amie. Clarke finit par venir s'installer près de moi. Et j'avais raison, elle souriait.

\- Tu as limité les dégâts ? Fis-je avant de croquer dans ma pomme.

\- Ahah, très drôle. Si tu veux réellement savoir, non je n'en ai pas mis partout. Il s'est d'ailleurs endormis.

Je la scrutais, profitant de la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à moi. Clarke avait eu l'intelligence de prendre un gros gilet, contrairement à moi. Elle avait enlevé ses lunettes et mis la capuche du gilet. Elle était adorable. Je passais mon bras sur ses épaules et la tirais à moi. Ma blonde se lova alors, posant sa tête contre ma poitrine tandis que je lui embrassais la tempe. Clarke poussa un léger soupir d'aise tandis que nous observons les étoiles. Elle adorait le faire. Son père bossait pour la Nasa, il lui a donc tout appris. Elle savait reconnaître chacune des constellations, et donc, se repérer. Nous restions un long moment, comme ça. Dans le silence, seules nos respirations se faisaient entendre.

Pourtant, Clarke finit par le briser.

\- Lexa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question...

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne voyant absolument pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle se redressa afin de me regarder, sans pour autant quitter mes bras.

\- Aimerais-tu avoir des enfants ? Me demande t-elle, hésitante.

Ah, ça... Je détournais le regard avant de regarder nos mains, jointes.

\- Pour être honnête, j'en sais rien. Je ne me suis jamais posée la question. Je ne me suis jamais vu avec une vraie famille, du type deux parents et deux ou trois enfants. Je me suis toujours vu solitaire.

Je relevais alors la tête, regardant ma petite amie qui m'observait et m'écoutait attentivement.

\- Puis tu es arrivée. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux exactement. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que veux être avec toi. Je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse.

\- Même avoir des enfants ? Me demande t-elle, un merveilleux sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pourquoi pas. Ça ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir des minis Griffins. Ironisais-je avant de détourner mon regard vers le ciel étoilé.  
Dis ?

\- Oui ? Me répond elle.

\- Tu nous vois vraiment marier et fonder une famille ? Vieillir ensemble même.

Je la regardais de nouveau. Clarke observa en détail mon visage et, soudainement, nous sommes prises d'un énorme fou rire. Nous rions à gorge déployer, tellement qu'on en avait des crampes aux zygomatiques ainsi qu'aux abdominaux. Nous pleurions même. Nous ne rions pas parce que nous trouvions cette idée absurde, loin de là. Nous étions tout simplement trop jeune pour penser à cela. Voilà tout.

Clarke finit par enrouler ses bras autour de ma nuque et posait ses jambes sur les miennes. Ma petite amie me regardait amoureusement et je fis de même.

\- Je t'aime. Fit-elle soudainement.

Je fus surprise mais j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exposer. Ça avait, à chaque fois, le même effet sur moi. Son visage se retrouvait, tout d'un coup, très proche du mien. Un sourire mutin se dessinait sur mes lèvres alors que le souffle chaud de Clarke caressait ma peau. Je collais seulement mon front au sien. J'aimais faire durer les moments comme celui-ci. Vous savez, jusqu'à la faire craquer. Je suis diabolique, je le sais.

Des pleurs nous font nous reculer. Kahil. Clarke soupira en se relevant.

\- Laisse, je vais y aller. Fis-je en me relevant également.

\- Non c'est bon.

Nous rentrions à l'intérieur et je parviens seulement à refermer la porte avant d'attraper la main de ma petite amie, qui voulut s'échapper.

\- Tu es fatiguée Clarke. Dis-je, en la tirant à moi. Laisse moi faire.

Je venais poser mes mains sur ses joues chaudes. Par réflexe, elle posa les siennes sur ma chute de rein. Un fin sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres et elle décala son regard, prouvant qu'elle me laissait faire. Je la tirai alors, et capturai ses lèvres afin de ne pas la laisser sur sa faim. Bon, j'avoue aussi que c'est parce que je ne pouvais plus attendre.

\- Je t'aime aussi au passage. Articulais-je contre ses lèvres.

Un rire s'y échappait alors que ses mains remontaient de mon dos. Malheureusement, je dus couper cours au baisé. Sérieusement, les pleurs des bébés sont insupportables.  
Je filais alors dans le salon et pris Kahil, qui était installé dans son lit parapluie.

\- Ça va aller mon grand. Je suis là. Fis-je pour le rassurer.

Je venais m'installer confortablement sur le canapé. Le petit Kahil posa sa tête sur ma poitrine et je le berçais, doucement. Je me mettais même à chanter une berceuse en Trigedasleng. Je lui caressais doucement le dos et il finit par se rendormir. Je soupirais légèrement avant de me prendre un flash en pleine figure. Je clignais quelques secondes des yeux avant de regarder ma petite amie, ne comprenant pas.

\- Bah quoi ? Ça fera une magnifique photo pour Instagram !

\- Irrécupérable. Fis-je en riant.

\- Si tu savais! Se moqua t-elle avant de s'assEoir dans le canapé.

Clarke avait pris un livre. Je pris donc la télécommande et zapait les chaines. Kahil ronflait légèrement en dormant, ce qui était amusant. Je soufflais sur ses cheveux bruns et lisses. C'est fou à quel point ce petit garçon avait des cils longs et noirs. Je finissais par regarder Clarke. Elle était plongée dans sa lecture, tellement qu'elle fronçait les sourcils à certains moments. Elle était tout simplement adorable. J'allais lui dire une chose, mais mon téléphone, posé sur la table basse, se mit à sonner.  
\- Clarke ?

\- Hum ? Fit-elle sans pour autant lever le nez de son livre.

\- C'est Raven !

J'attrapai mon téléphone et le déverrouillai immédiatement afin de lire son message. Clarke s'était approché de moi pour en faire autant.

Raven à Lexa: Je vais bien.

\- J'hallucine.

Je vais bien ? C'est tout ? Bordel je vais l'étriper !

Lexa à Raven: Je m'attendais plus qu'un simple « Je vais bien ». Sérieusement, on s'est tous inquiété Ray'. Où es-tu ?

Raven à Lexa: À San Francisco, avec ta cousine...

Je regardais Clarke, surprise, et elle l'était tout autant que moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait avec Anya ?

\- Dit lui de venir à la maison. Dit soudainement Clarke.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Sûre. Elle appuya son 'sûre' avec un léger sourire.

Je lui rendais ce sourire avant de reposer mon regard sur mon téléphone.

Lexa à Raven: Vient chez Clarke. J'ai besoin de te parler.

Sa réponse ne tardait à arriver, et elle était affirmative. En même temps, elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Sinon, je l'aurais moi même amener ici par la peau des fesses. Je soupirais avant de regarder une nouvelle fois ma blonde.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Me demande t-elle.

\- Comment ça, « qu'est ce que je fais » ?

\- Réunion d'urgence voyons !

\- À ce point ?

\- Raven est revenue a la surface après plusieurs semaines d'absence ! Tout le monde s'inquiétait ! Ils ont tous le droit de savoir.

Bon okay, elle n'avait pas tord. Je lui lançais donc mon téléphone.

\- Fait le toi. Fis-je en me levant afin de reposer le bébé dans son lit parapluie.

\- À vos ordres, Heda.

À Lincoln, Octavia, Bellamy, Monty et Jasper: Réunion d'urgence chez Clarke. Raven a refait surface. Ramenez tous vos fesses.

Voici le message que je lus lorsque je repris mon téléphone.

\- « Ramener tous vos fesses ». Vraiment ? Me moquais-je.

\- Je sais que tu aurais dis la même chose. Je te connais que trop bien, mon cœur. Fit-elle en accentuant sur le surnom.

\- Tellement que tu me fais flipper certaines fois.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire niaisement en me remémorant le « mon cœur ». J'adorais lorsqu'elle m'appelait comme ça. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, Clarke vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi.

\- Tu devrais aller t'habiller tu sais ? C'est pas que je n'aime pas tes belles jambes mais, Bellamy sera probablement là. Déclarais-je en les caressant.

\- Jalouse la Woods ? Me provoque t-elle.

Oui énormément. Elle ne savait pas tout ce que je serais capable de faire par simple jalousie. Bon, je n'irais pas jusqu'à tuer Bellamy, c'est le frère de ma meilleure amie après tout. Mais marquer mon territoire, oui. Sans aucun problème même.

\- J'aime pas voir les gens loucher sur ton corps, c'est tout.

Clarke encadrait mon visage avant de venir frôler mes lèvres.

\- Ça ne se produira pas, je te le promet.

Ma blonde déposa un simple baisé sur mes lèvres avant de reculer. Je grognais, frustrée.

\- Tu ne peux pas me le promettre. Personne ne peux résister à ça, ni à toi... La preuve, j'en ai été incapable.

\- C'est le Clarke effect, j'y peux rien ! Se moqua t-elle.

\- Et j'adore l'effet que ça à sur moi.

Je me mis à la dévorer du regard. Je l'adorais. C'était un plaisir d'être avec une personne comme Clarke. Ouverte, marrante et surtout, sexy. Malheureusement, mon téléphone me sortit rapidement de ma bulle. Tous répondaient présent. Je sentis alors une étrange sensation, qui m'est maintenant familière, s'emparer de moi. La pression...

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Octavia et Lincoln arrivèrent, suivis d'ensuite de Bell' puis des Geeks. Je leur expliquais donc le peu que je savais et nous attendions. Tous étaient assis sur le canapé, près du feux de cheminé que mon frère avait allumé.

\- Elles auraient dû arriver. Soufflais-je, commençant à faire les cent pas.

\- Je pense qu'elles ne tarderont plus. Calme toi Lex'. Tente de me raisonner Lincoln.

\- Croisons les doigts. Dis-je, agacée.

Clarke descendit les escaliers et je vins à sa rencontre.

\- Le petit dort toujours ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fait pas. M'assura t-elle.

Clarke s'était changée, elle avait mis un simple jogging. Elle n'attrapera pas froid comme ça. Je lui adressais un faible sourire alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi.

\- Hey, je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. Détends toi. Fit-elle en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- C'est bizarre, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Dis-je en fixant la porte d'entrée.

\- Lexa ? Lexa regarde moi, s'il te plait.

Je clignais quelques fois les yeux avant de les poser sur ma petite amie.

\- Cinq secondes de tendresse et de calme ?

Je baissais la tête en l'entendant. J'étais si bas pour qu'elle me le propose ? Si faible ?

\- J'en ai pas besoin, Clarke.

Si j'en avais besoin. J'étais inquiète et surtout stressée. On parle de Raven après tout. Elle est ma sœur et m'a aidé à sa façon, et j'ai fait de même en retour. Nous sommes pareilles, elle et moi. Je ne pouvais la laisser.

\- Lexa.

Je relevais une nouvelle fois la tête vers elle.

\- Cinq secondes ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me poster en face d'elle. Je resserrais rapidement ma queue de cheval avant de fermer les yeux. Je sentis les mains de Clarke se balader de mes épaules à ma nuque plusieurs fois. Elle finit par commencer.

\- Un. En embrassant le front.  
Deux. Laissant un baisé sur ma joue gauche.  
Trois. En laissant un sur ma joue droite.

Un frisson parcouru mon corps et je sentais mes muscles se décontracter peu à peu. Comment faisait-elle pour me donner autant de douceur et de sérénité avec quelques baisés ?

\- Quatre. En baisant mon nez.  
Et cinq. Cette fois-ci, en capturant furtivement mes lèvres.

Elle s'apprêtait à reculer mais je la tirai à moi et prolongeai le baisé. Malgré ma légère agressivité, Clarke y répondu sans attendre. Ses lèvres étaient tellement douces, cela me rendait folle. Nous nous séparions à bout de souffle. Clarke me prit doucement dans ses bras dès suite à ça. Je me laissais faire, sans broncher. Je m'agrippais à son haut tout en cachant mon visage. Clarke me serrait également à elle et m'embrassait le haut du crâne. C'est incroyable à quel point elle me faisait un bien fou. Je me perdais et me calmais dans son odeur enivrante. Je sentais sa main se glisser peu à peu dans ma queue de cheval. Queue de cheval qu'elle venait immédiatement défaire d'ailleurs. J'adorais quand elle faisait cela. Enfaite, c'était simple. J'adorais tous ce qu'elle me faisait, toutes les caresses, toutes ces petits attentions. Tout.

Je finis par relever la tête afin d'observer son doux visage. Elle esquissait un fin sourire, mais ses yeux souriaient encore plus. Et surtout, ils pétillaient d'un bleu somptueux.

\- Merci.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu sais ? Demande t-elle, presque amusée.

\- Peut être mais je veux le faire. Parce que je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagis sans toi. Alors merci.

Je lui volai un dernier baisé avant de me séparer d'elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder, et surtout, de tomber un peu plus amoureuse d'elle lorsque je vis ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire rêveur. Clarke finit par secouer la tête et revenir à elle.

\- On part les rejoindre ?

\- Oui. Soupirais-je.

Je me donnais une claque mentale avant de regarder en direction du salon, où étaient mes amis. Tous étaient fatigués et surtout, inquiets. Parce qu'on était une famille. Lorsqu'un membre de notre famille était touché ou en danger, toute la famille était menacé. C'est comme ça, et cela fait notre force. Je sentis Clarke me prendre la main et, après m'avoir encouragé, nous nous dirigions vers le salon. Tout les yeux se posèrent sur nous. Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de place libre, Bellamy se leva, cédant sa place à ma petite amie. Je le remerciais du regard tandis que Clarke s'installais près d'Octavia. Je ne détestais pas Bellamy. Après tout, je le connais depuis un certain temps maintenant. Il a toujours été là quand j'en avais besoin, même si quelques fois, il était obligé de m'aider, forcé par Octavia. Mais je lui ai toujours rendu ses services rendus. Il était gentil et surtout protecteur, comment le détesté ? Je l'ai juste à l'œil depuis que je suis avec Clarke. Je me méfie.  
Après tout, il n'était pas moche. Il était même beau garçon. Enfin bon, passons.

Lincoln revint dans le salon, après s'être éclipsé pour passer un coup de fil.

\- Alors ? Demande O'.

\- Nada. Souffla t-il.

Je m'approchais de mon frère et me mettait dos à nos amis.

\- C'est quand même fou qu'Anya nous ai rien dit. Chuchotais-je.

\- Tu sais comment est An'. Elle est très digne et honnête.

\- Elle aurait également pu honnête avec nous. Dis-je, irritée.

\- Tu connais la relation Raven-Anya. C'est compliqué et visiblement, Raven avait plus confiance en Anya.

Je regarde mes pieds en laissant échapper un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Lex', et si c'était Clarke à la place de Raven ? Ose me dire que tu ne nous aurais pas mentis dans le seul but de la protéger. Tenta t-il afin de me résonner.

Je relevais brusquement la tête vers lui avant de regarder Clarke, qui discutait avec Octavia. Lincoln avait raison. Je ferai n'importe quoi afin de préserver Clarke. Même l'éloigner de moi...

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. T'en fait pas, le principal est qu'elle soit en vie. Ne crois tu pas ?

Il me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule avant d'aller retrouver sa petite amie. Octavia se lova dans ses gros bras tatoué. Ils dégoulinaient d'amour, et le moins que je pouvais dire est que c'était dégoutant. Vraiment. Octavia bavait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un centimètre de muscle de mon frère. Ils avaient tout deux des cœurs aux yeux quand ils se voyaient. Vraiment répugnant. Mais bon, si ma meilleure amie et mon frère était heureux ensemble, j'étais également heureuse.

\- Lex'?

La voix de Clarke me sortit de mes pensées. Elle me fit signe de la rejoindre, accompagné d'un sourire qui me faisait tomber par terre. Comment refuser ?

Je marchais donc vers elle, afin de retrouver ses bras, quand la sonnette retentit. Nous nous regardions tous, et nous n'osions bouger.

\- Bon okay j'y vais ! Fit Clarke en se levant du canapé.

Elle fila à la porte, et je la suivais, restant pourtant très éloignée d'elle. Je me cachais derrière un mur et Octavia me rejoint.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fou ? Chuchotais-je.

\- Et toi tu fou quoi ? Me redemande t-elle.

\- J'espionne.

\- Alors moi aussi, j'espionne.

Je fis mine de lever mes yeux au ciel, sans pour autant cacher un fin sourire. Ah, Octavia n'était pas ma meilleure amie pour rien. Je reposais mes yeux sur la porte. Octavia glissa sa tête juste en dessous de mes bras. Je fus surprise de ce que je voyais. Il n'y avait qu'Anya.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel.

\- J'en sais rien. Me répond O'.

On se regardait, toute deux les sourcils froncés. Soudain, je m'approchais de la porte, très vite suivis par Octavia. Clarke discutait avec Anya. Quand elles me vinrent arrivés, elles se stoppèrent.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi chère cousine. Dit sarcastiquement Anya.

\- C'est pas le moment An'.

\- Lexa. Fit Clarke.

\- C'est non plus pas le moment Clarke. Dis-je durement, sans réellement le vouloir.

Les trois filles me regardaient surprises. Okay, faut vraiment que je me calme. Je pris donc une profonde inspiration avant de regarder ma cousine.

\- Où est Raven ? Demandais-je, plus posément.

Ma cousine me scruta d'abord. Ses yeux, aussi vert que les miens, passaient de mes poings à ma gorge avant de revenir sur mes yeux. Elle me connaissait tellement bien. Tellement qu'elle savait repérer quand j'étais en colère ! Mais cette fois-ci je ne l'étais pas, ou du moins, un peu moins que précédemment.

\- Dans la voiture. Elle vous y attend, toi et Octavia.

Je regardais O' et sans se consulter, elle partit immédiatement prendre sa veste. Je la regardais faire avant de poser mon regard sur la fausse blonde. Elle était d'un calme naturel qui faisait peur.

\- C'est grave ? Demandais-je, inquiète.

Ma cousine posa son regard sur Clarke avant de le reposer sur moi.

\- Tu verras par toi même.

Donc c'était grave. Si Clarke ne le savait pas, je devinait aisément que ça avait un rapport avec son passé. Bon sang... Je pris une profonde inspiration et Octavia revenant, prête.

\- Installe toi Anya, je vais aller faire un peu de thé. Tente ma petite amie.

\- Merci. Répond la plus vielle d'entre nous avant de se diriger vers le salon.

Octavia sortit de la maison, et Clarke s'apprêtait à refermer la porte. Elle évitait mon regard. Bordel. J'attrapai donc sa main, la tirai à moi avant de poser mes mains sur sa taille.

\- Pardon. Dis-je rapidement. Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Pardon d'être stupide, impulsive et surtout, irritable. Pardon de tenir énormément à mes amis, mais ce sont ma famille. Et pardon d'encore m'excuser. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ça. Mais s'il te plait, regarde moi. J'ai besoin de sentir ton regard bleu sur moi. J'ai besoin de toi, Clarke.

Elle soupirais avant de me regarder. Ses traits étaient durs. Ce que je comprenais.

\- Je t'aime. Et tu es une vraie warrior. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu arrives à me supporter, ce qui ai une chose hyper compliqué.

\- Je confirme ! Cris Lincoln, m'ayant visiblement entendu.

Je roulais des yeux avant de les reposer sur ma petite amie.

\- Je t'aime, et j'ai un besoin incroyable de te le dire.

Son regard s'était adoucit. Et à ma grande surprise, elle finit par rire. Un rire sincère. Elle posait sa main sur ma joue, ma caressa quelques secondes avant de retirer mes main qui étaient sur sa taille, et de s'en aller dans la cuisine. Je fus chamboulée par sa réaction. Que devais-je en conclure ? La voix d'Octavia me fit revenir sur terre. Je pris donc une grande inspiration avant de la rejoindre.

La voiture d'Anya était garé juste devant l'allée. Octavia et moi nous regardions avant de nous approcher de la précieuse Ford Mustang de ma cousine. Les portes se déverrouillèrent lorsque nous nous approchions. Je déglutis avant de monter à l'avant, et Octavia à l'arrière. Je m'installais et personne n'osait parler ni se regarder. Je regardais droit devant moi. Malgré tout, je vis, du coin de l'œil, les mains de Raven taper frénétiquement le volant. Elle était tout autant stressée que moi. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir. Raven finit par se racler la gorge.

\- Je suis désolée. Commence t-elle, d'une petite voix. Désolée de ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelles.

Je détourne le regard afin de le poser sur le rétroviseur et d'ainsi, observer la réaction d'Octavia. Elle était comme moi. Elle attendait de savoir.

\- Cela fait presqu'un mois Raven. Dis-je finalement.

\- Je sais mai-

\- Un mois ! Bordel on s'est tous inquiété !

\- Lexa.

Je sentis la petite main d'O' se poser sur mon épaule et je tentai de me calmer. Je devais la laisser parler. Sinon, on ira pas loin.

\- Viens en aux faits, Raven.

Je tournais enfin mon regard vers elle. Les cernes présent sous ses yeux me confirmaient sa fatigue. La Latina prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Le jour où tu es partie à New York avec Clarke, je suis allée à une fête, dans le centre ville. Tout allait bien, je buvais et dansais, comme à mon habitude. Je n'ai que très peu de souvenir, mais je me rappelle de m'être approcher d'un garçon. Bryan ? Brandon? Argh, je ne sais plus... Il-Il m'a proposé de m'emmener dans un endroit plus isolé. Et je l'ai suivis, étant bourrée. Puis trou noir.

Elle s'arrêta et baissa la tête. Malgré la faible luminosité, je pouvais voir une larme coulée le long de sa joue.

\- Je me suis réveillée dans une espèce d'église abandonnée, où des junky se droguaient. Le mec de la soirée était là, à côté de moi, à poil... Dit-elle honteuse. Je ne remarquais qu'après que j'étais comme lui. À côté de nous, il y avait des seringues et également de la poudre blanche. Ce n'est qu'en voyant mon bras droit que je compris. Il m'avait drogué.

\- Rav', je pense qu'on a comp- Commence O' mais se fait couper par Raven elle même.

\- Non. J'ai pas fini.

Elle tournais doucement son regard vers moi. Je serrais doucement la mâchoire. Je détestais la voir ainsi.

\- Quand je suis sortie, je ne savais pas où aller. Chez vous ? Or de questions, j'étais tellement honteuse d'avoir retouché à cette merde.

\- Ce n'étais pas de ta faute, Raven. Assurais-je.

\- Si, justement ! Je n'avais envie de parler de ça avec personne. Pas même Anya... Alors je suis partie.

\- Où ça ? Demande Octavia.

\- À Atlanta.

\- Raven sérieusement ?! C'est à l'autre bout du pays !

\- J'ai une cousine là bas. Et j'ai flippé lorsque je me suis réveillée. Donc je suis allée là bas, pensant qu'elle m'aiderait...

\- Mais ça s'est empiré. N'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je.

La Latina acquiesça seulement de la tête.  
Je serrais peu à peu mes poings.

\- Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que je craque. J'ai réussis à contacter un dealer qui a pu me fournir.

\- Bordel. Souffla la jeune Blake.

\- Lorsque que j'ai pris conscience de mes actes, j'ai appelé Anya. Et me voilà... Je suis désolée. Sanglota t-elle. J'ai pas pu me contrôler et-

Je ne la regardais plus. Je tentais de lui dire quelque chose mais je ne pouvais placer deux mots à la suite. Que dire après ça ?

\- Hey, ça va aller. Tu étais en état de choque.  
Tu pensais bien faire..

\- J'allais me conduire à ma perte O'! J'ai été stupide !

\- Justement, tu étais en état de choque.

\- Je suis tellement désolée... Jamais je n'aurais dû partir. Mais comprenez moi, j'étais si honteuse...

\- Je sais Rav'.

\- Arrête de te renfermer Raven. Fis-je soudainement.

Je sentis les regards surpris de mes deux amies se poser sur moi.

\- Ta vraie famille, qui s'est inquiétée pendant ton absence. Celle qui a appelé chaque commissariat, chaque hôpitaux de la ville pour savoir si tu étais en vie, t'attend. Tu leur dois des excuses. Pas seulement à nous.

Je sors alors de la voiture sans les regarder. Je filai directement dans la maison. Lorsque je passai la porte, tout le monde me regardait et cessait de parler. Je croise même les yeux inquiets de Clarke.

\- Elle arrive. Elle doit seulement se remettre de ses émotions. Dis-je seulement.

Et je devais également le faire. C'est pour cela que je choisi seulement de prendre mon téléphone et de filer dans le jardin. Raven Reyes s'était donc laissée emporter par ses démons. Moi qui pensais qu'elle était la plus forte d'entre nous. Je venais de prendre un coup, un gros même. Il fallait que je digère ça. Pourtant, je ne pouvais la laisser seule. Raven était perdue, au bord du gouffre. Elle ne savait plus ce qui était vrai, et ce qui existait toujours. C'est pour cela que j'appelais plusieurs personnes. Je faisais les cent pas dans le jardin de ma petite amie, sans jamais m'arrêter. Dès que je raccrochais avec une personne, j'appelais une autre. Même le froid n'avait pas le temps de me surprendre. Ce n'est qu'en raccrochant avec la dernière personne que je vis l'heure. Il était passé 23 heures. Nos amis devaient surement être rentrés, pensais-je.

Mais mon idée s'envola quand je vis Raven sortir de la porte menant à la cuisine.

\- Hey. Salue t-elle,doucement.

\- Tu n'es pas encore rentrée ? Demandais-je, un peu froidement, avant de me remettre dos à elle.

\- Je devais parler avec Clarke... Et maintenant Anya le fait.

Je pus entendre Raven s'assoeir. Je suppose qu'elle s'est assise où je m'étais assise, quelques heures plus tôt. Seul le bruit d'un briquet me fit me retourner.

\- Tu fumes maintenant ?

\- Seulement quand je suis stressée ou perturbée...

Elle mit une cigarette entre ses lèvres et s'apprêtait à l'allumer. Dans un élan, je vins m'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui piqua une cigarette ainsi que son briquet. Je pus sentir son regard amusé sur moi.

\- Tu fumes ? Demande t-elle, faussement étonnée.

Elle savait pertinemment que je fumais occasionnellement. C'est pour cela que je répondus après avoir expiré la fumé, sous un ton provoquant:

\- Seulement quand je suis stressée, très chère.

Raven secoua la tête avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Je fis de même, trouvant cela occupant et surtout reposant.

\- San Francisco m'avait manqué. Souffla Raven, en se mettant à l'aise.

\- On est jamais mieux que chez soit. Fis-je en tirant ma cigarette. Moi aussi ça m'avait manqué.

\- Donc comme ça, tu l'as fait avec Clarke ?

\- Octavia je présume ? Demandais-je, faussement blasée.

\- La milice Octaven est de retour fait gaffe! O' pensait bien faire. Elle voulait seulement me redonner le sourire.

\- J'imagine.

\- Alors comment c'était ? Raconte !

\- Je ne vais pas de parler de ma vie sexuelle avec toi.

\- Tu le faisais avant pourtant...

Je la regardais et soupirais en écrasant mon mégot. Qu'allais-je faire d'elle ?

\- Bon très bien! C'était géniale, magique. On était partie diner puis je lui avais proposé d'aller faire un tour dans Central Park. Clarke adore ce parc. On a donc mangé des crêpes et on a longuement discuté. J'avais passé une longue journée à Woods Corp et je voulais seulement passé du temps avec elle. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Mais comme tu dois le savoir, je suis une fille très chanceuse. Il a commencé pleuvoir. Nous sommes donc rentrées rapidement à l'appartement. Je lui ai demandé de retirer ses vêtements afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid et pour la réchauffer avec des serviettes chaudes. Puis elle m'a provoqué et j'ai dû me mettre à égale. Et tu connais la suite.

\- Wow. Je ne te connaissais pas si galante et si... Romantique ? Se moqua t-elle.

\- Je t'épargne donc le moment où Clarke m'a dit: « montre moi ce que tu sais faire ».

\- Et je ne la savais pas si entreprenante !

\- Je dois t'avouer que moi non plus ! Mais ça ne me déplait pas. Riais-je.

Elle m'accompagna dans mon rire puis nous nous calmons, profitant du silence et de la présence de l'autre.

\- Raven ? L'appelais-je.

\- Oui ?

\- Ça serait mentir si je te disais que tu ne m'avais pas manqué. Avouais-je.

Je croisais alors son regard. Elle était émue. Oui, elle m'avait manqué. Je voulais retrouvé ma Raven. Cette fille folle et sans filtre mais passionnée. Elle s'apprêtait à me dire quelques choses quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière nous. Nous nous retournions en même temps et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Clarke.

\- Excusez moi de vous interrompre mais, Anya t'attend Raven.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Dit-elle en se relevant.

Je regardais devant moi, repensant à ces quelques minutes passées.

\- Merci à vous deux. Ajoute la Latina.

\- Tu n'as pas à nous remercier. Tu es chez toi Raven. Assura ma petite amie.

Je pus les entendre se faire la bise. La Latina s'apprêtait à rentrer mais je l'interpella.

\- Raven ?

\- Oui ?

\- Demain, 9 heures à la salle de boxe. Annonçais-je en me relevant.

Ma petite amie ainsi que mon amie me regardaient en fronçant leurs sourcils, visiblement perdues.

\- On reprend les entrainements intensifs.

Je pus voir un sourire apparaitre sur son visage, à mon plus grand plaisir.

\- À vos ordres, Heda.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de partir, suivit de Clarke. Je regardais une dernière fois le ciel étoilé avant de rentrer. Je fis un signe de la main à ma cousine, la saluant avant que ma petite amie ne ferme la porte.

\- Je pense que je vais aussi y aller. Dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

\- Déjà ?!

\- Tiens tu me reparles ? Fis-je remarquer en mettant ma veste.

\- Commence pas Lexa...

\- Okay, j'arrête de t'embêter.

Je m'approchais de la porte avant de subitement me tourner vers elle. Clarke se tenait contre la rambarde des escaliers et m'observait.

\- J'ai pas envie de te laisser seule. Avouais-je en me frottant la nuque.

\- Et je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

Je souris faiblement avant de m'approcher d'elle. Je fourre mes mains sans mes poches et la dévore du regard. J'étais fatiguée et je ne voulais qu'une chose: m'endormir dans ses bras. Clarke se mit sur la pointe des pieds et me vola un baisé.

\- Hum, Lexa ? Grogna t-elle.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu as fumé ?

Je me pince les lèvres, ne voulant pas répondre.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui. Tu m'as dit que tu allais essayer de-

\- J'étais vraiment stressée. Et puis c'était pour accompagner Raven. Me défendais-je.

\- Bon dieu! Que vais-je faire de toi ? Ironise t-elle.

\- À toi de voir.

Clarke enroula ses bras autour de ma nuque tandis que je posais mes mains sur sa taille. Elle fit mine de réfléchir avant de sourire.

\- J'ai plein d'idée mais on verra là haut.

Je ris légèrement avant d'attraper sa main et de monter quelques marches.

\- Allons retrouver notre pseudo fils.

\- Notre pseudo fils ?

\- Aller, je sais que tu rêves d'avoir des minis moi partout!

\- Ça, c'est pas un secret.

Nous rions mais tentons de ne pas faire de bruits en entrant dans sa chambre. Le petit Kahil dormait toujours. D'ailleurs, il avait opté pour une étrange position. Il avait les fesses en l'air. Clarke me retint même de prendre une photo pour garder un souvenir. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit des gens dormir comme ça ! Enfin bon, ma petite amie me prêtait un pyjama pour la nuit.

\- Retourne toi. Ordonnais-je.

\- Quoi sérieusement ? T'es au courant que je t'ai déjà vu avec beaucoup moins que des sous-vêtements ?

\- Oui mais j'ai besoin d'intimité! Alors retourne toi.

\- T'es pas croyable. Se plaint-elle avant de se mettre dos à moi.

J'enfilais rapidement le bas de jogging. Je décidais de rester en brassière de sport. Il faisait affreusement chaud dans la chambre de Clarke.

\- Merci. Chuchotais-je avant de m'asseoir derrière elle.

Je lui embrassais l'épaule avant de venir lui faire un petit massage. Clarke laissait un soupire de bien-être s'échapper avant de laisser son corps se détendre.

\- En quel honneur ? Me demande t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de masser ma copine ?

Elle se tourna soudainement et me scrutait. Ses yeux passaient de mon visage avant de dévier vers ma poitrine puis mon ventre. Je la vis se mordre discrètement la lèvre inférieure, ce qui me fis sourire. Cette fille aussi parfaite était-elle réellement en train de loucher sur mon corps ? Ses yeux bleus plongèrent ensuite dans les miens et je compris qu'elle voulait que je parle. Je laissais un soupire s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres avant de détourner le regard.

\- C'est pour te remercier d'avoir été si génial. Tu as assuré alors que j'ai littéralement paniquée. Tu as rassuré Raven, tu m'as rassuré. Alors merci.

Malgré mes paroles, elle continua de me regarder de ce même regard.

\- Et aussi pour ne pas m'endormir. Parce que je ne veux pas dormir. Je veux parler et rire avec toi. Rattraper le temps qu'on a perdu cette semaine.

Cette semaine à Woods Corp avait été longue et rude, comme à chaque fois. Mais plus cette fois-ci. Mon petit jeu à l'hôpital de San Diego a eu des répercussion sur mon travail. Rien de grave certes, mais cela m'a pris beaucoup de mon temps libre, et donc du temps pour parler avec Clarke le soir. Je revenais tard et comme elle s'inquiétait pour moi, je n'avais le temps que de lui dire bonsoir ainsi que je l'aimais avant de raccrocher. Vous savez à quel point il m'est dur de ne pas être avec Clarke. Mais ne pas lui parler était une torture. Comprenez moi donc sur le fait que je ne veuille pas dormir.

Clarke m'adressa un sourire avant de s'allonger. Elle m'invita et je venais rapidement me blottir à elle. Comme à notre habitude, je l'enlaçais par la taille et elle passait un de ses bras sous ma tête.

\- Tu sais que je vais vraiment m'endormir comme ça ? Dis-je en venant embrasser sa mâchoire.

\- Je sais. C'est mon but.

Je fronçais peu à peu mes sourcils avant de la regarder. Elle me portait un regard bien veillant, tout en caressant mon tatouage dorsal de son pouce. Cela me procura un frisson que je ne pus cacher. C'est pour cela qu'un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de ma petite amie.

\- Tu en as énormément fait ce soir. Kahil, puis Raven. Tu as eu beaucoup d'emotion. Tu es fatiguée. Tu as le droit de t'accorder un peu de répit. Certaines personnes l'oublient mais tu es humaine, Lexa. Toi aussi tu dois manger, rire mais également dormir. Alors repose toi, s'il te plait. Tu en as grand besoin. Tu penses que je ne vois pas ces cernes sous tes yeux ainsi que ta mine fatiguée et défigurée par le stresse ?

\- Clar-

\- Dors, s'il te plait. Me coupe t-elle.  
Je m'inquiète tu sais ? Tu ne pourras pas rester éternellement épuisée. Tu finiras par lâcher et tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit plus tôt dans la soirée ?

\- Vieillir ensemble ? Dis-je, comme étant évident.

\- Exacte. Et pour cela, je ne veux pas avoir une petite amie cassée et rouillée. Se moqua t-elle.

Je ris légèrement en baissant la tête. Ma vision s'était brouillée en l'entendant. Jamais quelqu'un (outre Lincoln et Anya) ne s'était inquiété autant pour ma santé. Je ne savais pourtant pas que ma fatigue se voyait autant. Je me détestais pour lui faire aussi peur. Je ne voulais qu'elle s'inquiète autant. Mais bon, c'est ça d'être amoureux non ? Veiller l'un sur l'autre et s'inquiété devant chaque anomalie.

\- J'ai pas le choix ? Tentais-je.

\- Non ma belle.

Elle me releva doucement la tête avant de coller ses lèvres à mon front. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ce contact chaud et réconfortant. Je la tirais un peu plus à moi, collant cette fois-ci mon front à son épaule et fermais les yeux. Clarke venait recouvrir nos deux corps de sa grosse couverture. Ma blonde s'amusait à faire de petits cercles dans mon dos à l'aide de ses doigts, ce qui avait le don de me faire somnoler. Elle fredonnait également une douce mélodie. Décidément, elle veut réellement que je m'endorme au plus vite.

\- Clarke ? Grommelais-je, d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime... Soufflais-je.

Et ce sont mes derniers moi, avant que je ne rejoigne les bras de Morphée...

\- Encore 20 secondes Raven ! Allez courage !

\- Je jure te tuer dans ton sommeil Woods ! Cria t-elle, la figure rouge par l'exercice.

Je ne réponds pas et lorsque les deux minutes de gainage sont enfin passées, je lui fis signe de relâcher. Raven s'était affalée par terre tandis que je me relevais, tranquillement et fit quelques pas afin de reprendre mon souffle. Pour le premier entrainement, je lui avais proposé de le faire avec elle. Après tout, vaux mieux souffrir à deux et puis un peu d'exercice ne me fera pas de mal.

\- Protège tes mains Rav'.

\- Je mets les gants ? Demanda t-elle, essoufflée.

\- Nan mais pose les à côté, on les utilisera après.

Je sortis du ring un instant. Je saluais brièvement quelques personnes que je connaissais. Lorsque j'eus pris ce que je voulais, je remontai sur le ring.

\- Très bien Raven. Maintenant, on va passer à un tout autre exercice.

Je sentis le regard interrogateur de Raven sur moi lorsque je m'assis en tailleur.

\- Et bien installes toi. Fis-je.

La Latina regarda autour d'elle avant de me rejoindre. Une fois installée, je posais une feuille ainsi qu'un stylo devant elle. Son regard passait plusieurs fois de la feuille à moi. Elle me regardait toujours avec ce regard examinateur.

\- Sur cette feuille, tu vas inscrire tout ce qui est néfaste pour toi, toutes les personnes, toutes ces choses mauvaises pour ta santé moral et physique. Écris ce que tu veux, je ne te jugerais pas. Je veux seulement que tu t'ouvres et que tu prennes conscience de ce qui est mal pour toi.

Son regard était désormais fixé sur la feuille. C'est un exercice très compliqué, j'en ai conscience. Mais c'est un exercice efficace. C'est pour cela que je le propose à Raven, parce qu'elle en est parfaitement capable.  
Et par je ne sais quelle force, elle prit le stylo et se mit à écrire. De deux, trois mots on passait à dix. Au départ, ce n'était que des mots comme « Drogue », « Addiction » puis cela devenait des prénoms, des phrases qu'on lui avait dite. Raven jouait vraiment le jeu. Tellement que ses yeux s'étaient embrumés. C'est toujours dur d'affronter et d'assumer ses démons.

\- Je pense que ça ira. Dis-je en prenant la feuille. Maintenant met tes gants.

Elle m'obéit tandis que je partis chercher du scotch. Une fois muni de ce que je voulais, je revenais sur le ring et m'approchant du sac qui y était installé. Je scotchai la feuille avant de me retourner vers mon amie qui s'approchait de moi.

\- Très bien. Voici ton ennemie. Commençais-je en montrant le sac.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui. Tu vas taper dans ce sac en observant chaque mot. Tu vas te rappeler de tout le mal que ça t'as apporté. À toi de jouer Reyes.

Je m'écartais légèrement, sous les yeux de Raven. Elle était hésitante, et cela se comprenait. Comment taper ce sac pouvait l'aider ?

\- Tu sais, quand je suis arrivée ici, Titus m'a fait faire cette exercice. Je détestais mon ancienne vie, mon père et tout ce qu'il y avait avec. Je trouvais aussi ça ridicule. Mais j'ai quand même essayé et j'ai tapé. Tout d'abord, c'était de petit coup de poing. Puis des coups de pieds et enfin des uppercuts emplis de rage. Cela m'a fait un bien fou. Je veux que tu ressentes ça, Raven. Le bien que cela fait d'être enfin détaché de tout ça.

Son regard ne se détachait pas de moi. Soudain, un fin sourire se dessinait sur son visage et elle tapa violemment le sac de frappe. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle tapait de plus en plus fort, comme je l'espérais. Mais pas assez à mon goût.

\- Observes ses mots. Regarde! Ils te narguent! Regarde ce que tu es devenue par leur faute.

Raven garda les sourcils froncés et le regard rivé sur le sac et la feuille. Son corps dégoulinait de transpiration et ses muscles étaient contractés. Elle pouvait craquer à tout moment.

\- Tu es pathétique Raven. Crachais-je.  
Faible. Tu ne sais pas faire face aux problèmes.

\- La ferme Woods !

\- Regarde toi. Regarde les cernes sous tes yeux, les bleus sur ton bras droit. Même pas capable de te confier à ta famille après ta connerie. Et Anya elle en pense quoi ?

Le seul nom de ma cousine la fit me regarder. Bingo.

\- C'est vrai après tout, vous étiez censées être ensemble. N'est-ce pas ? Et tu l'as trompé avec le premier venu.

\- Tais toi...

\- Donc si on compte le tout: tu es faible, fuis les problèmes et surtout, tu es infidèle. Anya mérite mieux que toi.

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots et je reçus un coup de poing en pleine figure. Je tombais immédiatement par terre, je fus quelques seconde sonnée mais je repris mes esprits lorsque Raven revint à la charge. Elle me redonna un autre coup mais après ça, je la propulsai en arrière à l'aide de mes jambes. La Latina atterrit, elle aussi, au sol. Je me relevai difficilement et je reconnus se goût métallique et familier dans ma bouche. Je passais ma main sur ma bouche et du sang y figurait, elle m'avait fendu la lèvre.

\- Je vais te tuer Woods !

Je fus surprise de voir Raven revenir à l'attaque. Elle me poussa puis me donna quelques coups que je tentais d'esquiver. Pourquoi je ne répliquais pas ? Parce que si je le faisais, elle allait le regretter, tout comme moi. Raven était hors d'elle, j'avais touché à un point sensible qui avait libéré toute la rage en elle.

\- Raven stop ! Essayais-je.

Rien n'y faisait. Cette fois-ci, c'était mon arcade sourcilière qui était touché. Je sentais mon sang coulé le long de ma tempe. J'étais en position de faiblesse. Et je détestais ça. C'est pour cela que je lui donnai un uppercut, ce qui la fit tomber par terre. Erreur, cela la mis encore plus en colère.

\- Raven !

Ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais appelé. Des personnes de la salle boxe montèrent sur le ring et tentaient de nous séparer, parmi elles, Clarke. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Je n'avais même pas la force d'y réfléchir ni de demander.

\- Mais lâchez moi ! Se débattue mon amie.

\- Ça suffis Raven ! Regarde dans quel état tu l'as mis ?! Votre petite séance est terminée. Sors maintenant.

Je ne pus entendre ce que Raven lui dis. J'étais fatiguée, mais muscles me lâchaient un par un. Je posais un genou à terre, puis l'autre avant de m'écrouler. Ma respiration était lourde je fixais le plafond. Je n'entendais plus rien, seule ma respiration et mes pensés. J'avais complètement oublié que Raven avait fait de la boxe avec moi. Décidément, elle avait rien perdu. Bordel.

Je fermais les yeux, mais les ouvris dans la secondes qui suivait lorsque je sentis des mains se poser sur moi. C'était Clarke. Soudain, l'ouïe me revint.

\- Lexa ? Lève toi s'il te plait... Fit-elle inquiète.

\- Je vais bien. Grommelais-je.

\- Oh bordel... Souffla t-elle, soulagée.

Un membre du staff vint et donna quelques compresses a Clarke. Elle les posa immédiatement sur mon arcade, ce qui me fit gémir.

\- Désolée.

\- C'est rien.

Je pris les compresse afin de remplacer Clarke. Le mec qui travaille ici m'aida à ma lever mais je lui fais clairement comprendre que j'en n'avais pas besoin.

\- Lexa. Me réprimande Clarke.

Je l'ignore et descends du ring. Mais vous connaissez Clarke, il en faut beaucoup plus pour se débarrasser d'elle. C'est pourquoi elle me suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

\- Laisse moi m'occuper de toi.

Je m'asseyais sur le lit tandis qu'elle prenait la trousse de premier secours. Elle se désinfecta les mains avant de retirer les compresses. Le sang coulait toujours autant.

\- On peut dire que Raven ne t'as pas raté. Dit-elle. Tu n'aurais pas dû la pousser à bout.

\- C'était pour son bien...

\- Et regarde ce qu'elle t'as fait.

\- J'ai pas essayé de me défendre, c'est tout.

\- Oui mais-

\- Clarke s'il te plait. La coupais-je. J'ai mal à la tête et me disputer avec toi est la dernière chose que je souhaite.

Je lui lançais un regard suppliant et elle m'adressa un faible sourire avant de revenir sur mon arcade.

\- La plaie doit être profonde, l'hémorragie ne veut s'arrêter. Bon dieu, que ton sang est noir...

\- Nightblood.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis une Nightblood.

D'après le regard interrogateur que ma petite amie me lançait, je compris qu'elle ne savait ce que s'était.

\- C'est une variété de sang rarissime. Les personnes qui l'ont sont appelées Nightblood.

\- Je savais que tu étais spéciale, mais pas à ce point. Ironisa t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, mais je me ravisai rapidement. Ma lèvre me faisait mal.  
Elle le remarqua. C'est alors qu'elle vint embrasser mon nez.

\- Je fais vite, promis.

\- Prends ton temps. J'adore quand tu joues à l'infirmière.

Sur ces mots, je la tirais doucement à moi, la calant entre mes jambes. Un petit rire s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Clarke nettoya mon sang présent sur mes tempes. Jugeant que ça se refermerait seul avec le temps, ma petite amie me mit quelques strips.

\- Passons à cette lèvres maintenant. Dit-elle en me relevant la tête.

\- C'est rien tu sais ?

\- Laisse moi en juger.

Clarke était adorable quand elle était concentrée. Elle avait toujours cette petite ride, au milieux de ses sourcils, qui apparaissait.

\- Je vais tuer Raven pour avoir touché à tes belles lèvres.

\- Fais tu exprès de me faire sourire ?

\- Non pourquoi ? Demande t-elle en nettoyant.

\- Parce que sourire me fait mal.

\- Que veux tu que je fasse ? Tu souris quand tu me vois arriver. Tu souris quand je parle. Désolée de t'avoir fait tomber amoureuse de moi ! Se moqua t-elle.

\- T'es pas croyable. Riais-je malgré la douleur.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Tais toi et embrasse moi.

\- Tu vas sourire et donc ça va te faire mal.

\- Bon dieu, je te déteste. Dis-je en me levant.

Elle se retrouvait très proche de moi. Ma blonde fit malgré tout un pas en arrière. Un sourire en coin se dessina soudainement sur son visage. La raison ? Elle était en train de loucher sur mon corps. Je n'étais habillée que de mon fidèle short rouge ainsi que d'une brassière de sport noire. Mes abdominaux étaient donc parfaitement dévoilés, ainsi que mes tatouages. Je sais que Clarke les adoraient. Il lui était presque impossible de ne pas les toucher d'ailleurs.

\- C'est dommage. Murmura t-elle en glissant ses doigts le long de mon bras gauche, où figurait mon tatouage. Je t'aimais bien.

\- Bien ? C'est tout ?

\- C'est déjà pas mal quand on voit que tu me déteste. Réplique t-elle.

Je ne répondus pas à sa pique. Pourtant, elle m'adressa un jolie sourire avant de s'approcher de la porte. Je me mis alors à la suivre.

\- Où vas tu ? Nan enfaite, pourquoi t'es venue ? Demandais-je. Pas que je n'aime pas ta présence, loin de là. Mais d'habitude, tu fuis comme la peste toutes installations de sport.

\- Tu exagère un peu je trouve ! Ria t-elle.

\- On sait toute deux que le sport et toi, ça fait cinq. Me moquais-je.

Clarke s'arrêta et se tournait vers moi. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté d'une façon vraiment adorable.

\- On devait aller faire quelques courses avec ma mère puis je lui ai demandé si on pouvait passer ici. Et bon dieu, merci qu'elle est accepté parce que sinon je n'allais plus avoir de petite amie !

\- Tu sais que j'allais répliquer ?

\- Non c'est faux.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

Clarke combla les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient avant de poser ses mains sur mes joues.

\- Parce que je sais que tu ne taperais jamais Raven.

\- Je lui ai quand même donner un uppercut. Tentais-je d'articuler malgré le fait que Clarke était en train de me faire une bouche de poisson.

\- On va dire que tu ne donnerais jamais plusieurs coups à la suite.

Elle me fit un sourire arrogant avant de me laisser plusieurs chaste baisés sur les lèvres.

\- Je dois te laisser, ma mère m'attend.

\- Hum. Grognais-je. Tu es vraiment obligée de me laisser ?

\- Oui. À moins que tu ne veuilles faire les magasins avec nous ?

\- Même pas en rêve ! M'exclamais-je.

\- Affaire réglé !

\- Vous faites attention sur la route, okay ?

\- Promis. Tu vas encore rester ?

\- Je pensais taper dans le sac et faire d'autres exercices.

\- Alors ne t'attire pas de problèmes je t'en pris! Pas de provocations et donc pas de bagarre. Je veux te retrouver en entière.

\- Je te le promet.

J'appuyais mes mots en déposant un long et tendre baisé sur ses lèvres. Le goût de ses lèvres réussi à me faire oublier la douleur. Je finis par reculer et Clarke me prit dans ses bras. Nous avions toujours du mal à nous quitter. Je mentirais si je vous disais que cela ne me faisait rien. J'avais besoin de la voir, de la sentir près de moi. C'était un besoin, une nécessité même.

\- À tout à l'heure ? Me demande t-elle.

\- J'aurai un diner d'affaire... Mais je te promet de t'appeler.

\- Diner d'affaire ? Tu seras très élégante avec ton arcade.

\- Peu importe. D'ailleurs merci de m'avoir soigné.

Clarke recula la tête afin de m'observer. Elle esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est normal.

\- Allez file, ta mère va s'impatienter. Dis-je en lui embrassant la tempe.

Je me décollais difficilement d'elle.

\- Tu lui passeras le bonjour et dis lui que je m'excuse de t'avoir gardé.

\- Compte sur moi.

Elle me fit un bisou imaginaire qu'elle m'envoya en soufflant. Je fis mine de l'attraper en faisant attention avant de le poser sur mon cœur. Je lui adressais un dernier sourire. Sourire qu'elle me rendu avant de disparaitre. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent aussi tôt. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être avec elle.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi niaise Woods. Dit Titus qui passa à côté de moi.

\- Très drôle.

Je lui lançais un regard noir alors qu'il riait. Je devenait guimauve pour Clarke, et alors ? Je ne cesserai jamais d'être adorable avec elle, je ne cesserai jamais de la draguer aussi. Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il ne fallait jamais cesser de draguer sa dame, jamais cesser de la faire rire, sourire. Jamais cesser de l'aimer comme le premier jour. Je ne fais que suivre ce conseil.

Je fixais quelques instants la porte par où elle venait de sortir. Je la revoyais. Je pouvais même sentir son odeur, la sensation et le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle me manque...

Comment pouvait on être aussi addict à une personne ?

 **TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Partie 3:**_

 **Hey ! Comment allez vous ? Grand chapitre en perspective aujourd'hui pour rattraper cet espace entre les chapitres, Sooo un petit 30 000 mots rien que pour vous !**

 **N'hésitez pas à lâcher des petits commentaires, j'aimerai bien avoir vos avis sur la continuité de l'histoire ahah!**

 **Alors posez vous bien et bonne lecture !**

 **L'histoire et les personnages de la séries ne m'appartiennent pas. ( Lisonoc1)**

* * *

 **~ PDV Clarke ~**

Dix heures sonnaient et je me dirigeait vers mon casier. Je pris les manuels de mes cours suivants. Je m'apprêtais à refermer mon casier lorsque je tombe nez à nez avec une photo de Lexa et moi. Elle avait été prise à New York, sur les rive de l'Hudson. Son sourire, ses yeux... Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge. J'avais beau déglutir, cette dernière ne voulait s'en aller. Je n'avais eu de ses nouvelles depuis que je l'avais laissé à la salle de sport. J'avais beau l'avoir appelé des centaines de fois, l'avoir harcelé de messages, elle était toujours en silence radio. J'avais même réussi à saturer sa boite vocal. Évaluez mon état de panique.

\- Salut Blondie.

Je sursaute en entendant ce surnom. Je fermais rapidement mon casier avant de me retourner. À mon plus grand bonheur, ce n'était que Raven et Octavia. Elles me regardaient toute deux inquiètes.

\- Ça va ? Me demande O'. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Ça va, ne t'en fait pas.

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de Raven. Elle avait peut être amoché Lexa, mais l'uppercut de cette dernière lui avait laisser un léger bleu. Lexa... Je reposais subitement mon regard sur la jeune Blake.

\- Dis moi que Lexa était avec toi en Bio, je t'en supplie.

\- Justement, j'allais te demander si tu n'avais pas de ses nouvelles... Lincoln ne répond plus depuis le début du weekend et je commence un peu à m'inquiéter...

\- Vous aussi ? Fit Raven.

\- Tu n'as pas de nouvelle d'Anya ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Elle n'est pas très bavarde, mais elle essaye de m'appeler chaque jour. Et depuis ma petite altercation avec Lexa, je n'ai pas réussi à lui parler.

\- Ta petite altercation avec Lex' ? Répète Octavia.

Les yeux gris de la jeune Blake passèrent alors plusieurs fois entre Raven et moi.

\- Bordel tu ne lui as pas dis ?! Fis-je.

\- Bah j'ai cru que Lexa s'en chargerait.

\- Bon... Soupirais-je en me tournant vers O'.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et lui racontais absolument tout. Enfin du moins, ce que j'ai vu. Aussi bizarre soit-il, je peinais à dire le prénom de ma petite amie. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et si ses blessures s'étaient avérées plus grave ? Je tentais de cacher mon stresse devant mes deux amies.

\- T'as pas fait ça Reyes ?!

\- Euh... Si ?

\- Bordel mais c'est Lexa !

\- Je sais...

\- Bon, je devrais peut être défendre ma petite amie, mais Lexa l'a un peu cherché...

Raven baissa la tête. Oui, j'avais entendu tout ce que Lexa lui avait dit. Et j'avoue que j'aurais dû intervenir plus tôt...

\- Tu sais comment elle est. Continuais-je en regardant Octavia. Elle peut être assez cash et-

\- Et elle sait manipuler les mots. Me coupa t-elle.

\- Exacte...

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Nous savions tous que les évènement passés étaient de la faute de ma petite amie. Mais nous ne pouvions la blâmer, elle le faisait pour Raven. Octavia finit par briser ce silence, peu agréable.

\- Un plan pour les Woods ?

\- On a cas aller chez eux après les cours. Propose Raven.

Je regardais Octavia et comme aucune autre idée ne venait, nous partions sur ce plan. Après avoir fixé une heure de rendez-vous, je quittais mes amies, prétextant d'aller voir un professeur. Chose fausse, bien évidement. J'avais besoin d'être seule.

Je pris donc la sortie arrière afin de rejoindre le coin vert de la cour. Je laissais l'air frai s'imprégner de mes poumons tandis que je rejoignais notre banc. Je m'y installais avant de regarder autour. Des personnes étaient non loins, ils discutaient, riaient, s'embrassaient. Pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'être dans un téléfilm tout pourri ou le personnage principal a un chagrin d'amour ? Je fermais rapidement les yeux, laissant le chant des oiseaux m'emporter. Malgré mais effort, je revoyais le magnifique visage de Lexa. Ses yeux verts émeraudes, sombres, expressifs, profonds, déstabilisants. Ses lèvres qui avaient le don de me rendre dingue, leur dextérité, leur goût... Ne parlons pas de son sourire, surtout celui qui me faisait tant fondre. À vrai dire, tout ses sourires me faisaient fondre. Le timide, le fier, le pervers, le sincère, l'amoureux. Son rire. Ce son mélodieux que je regrette de ne pas avoir assez entendu. Il résonnait à présent dans mes oreilles.

Pense à autre chose Clarke. Pense à autre chose !

En vain. Rien n'y faisait. Lexa était une partie de moi même, si elle n'était plus là, je n'étais pas complète. Je rouvris les yeux, et regardais la porte par où j'étais arrivée. J'avais l'impression d'être revenue quelques semaines en arrière. Vous savez, lorsque Lexa était revenue en cours après s'être battue avec Titus. Elle était sortie par cette porte avant de venir à ma rencontre. J'étais assise sous l'arbre, juste à côté de moi, et dessinais. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle sorte de cette foutu porte. N'importe quoi pour la serrer contre moi. N'importe quoi...

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et allais dans la conversation avec « Heda ️ » . J'avais besoin de ma dose de Lexa.

Je remontais donc dans la conversation et lisais chacun de nos « je t'aime », toutes nos petites blagues, salaces ou pas. Elle me racontant sa journée et moi de même. Nos cœurs, les bonnes nuits échangés sans que nous partions nous coucher par la suite. Puis arrivait mes derniers messages.

Clarke à Lexa: Alors, j'espère que tu n'as pas fait de bêtises en mon absence ;).

Clarke à Lexa: Tu es allée voir un médecin pour ton arcade ? Tu devrais, ça serait plus prudent.

Clarke à Lexa (19h06): Ton silence me fait peur...

Clarke à Lexa: Lexa Woods est attendue au téléphone ! Répond s'il te plait.

Clarke à Lexa: Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en vouloir pour ne pas me répondre ou alors parce que tu as réussi à me rendre folle d'inquiétude.

Clarke à Lexa: Tu me manque merde... Appelles moi dès que tu peux.

Une cinquantaine de messages comme ceux-là venaient après. Je devenais folle. Je perdais la tête, perdais mes moyens sans elle. Comment faisais-je avant qu'elle n'entre dans ma vie ? Ne pas savoir où elle était, ou ses conditions physiques me rendait malade. J'en avais la nausée.

Elle me manquait, et je ne pourrais supporter son absence plus longtemps...

\- En retard Griffin. Se plaint Octavia.

\- J'avais pas le moral de me dépêcher, on va dire. Dis-je en refermant la porte de chez moi.

\- Aller tu sais qu'on va les retrouver ! Tentais Raven.

\- Si Lexa aurait été chez elle, elle m'aurait appelé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Fis-je, plus froidement que prévu.

\- Ouai, t'as pas tord...

Je ne répondus pas et nous nous mîmes en chemin afin de rejoindre la maison des Woods. Octavia et Raven s'inventèrent tout sort de scénarios. Indigestions, tueur en série, maladie infectieuse qui les aurait transformé en zombie comme dans The Walking Dead, d'après Raven. En bref, des choses invraisemblables. Pourtant une idée me vint en tête. Et si ça avait un rapport avec Woods Corps DC quelque chose ? J'avais entendu que cet entreprise avait quelques liens avec la mafia. Et si ils voulaient se venger ? Un frisson me parcouru en pensant à cela. Je secouais la tête afin de chasser cette idée.

Après plusieurs minutes, nous arrivions enfin devant la maison de nos partenaires respectives. Et comme je l'avais suspecté, les volets étaient fermés.

\- À toi l'honneur Reyes. Commence O'.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- C'était ton idée je te rappelles.

\- Oui mais j'ai pas signé pour.

\- De quoi ? Tu as peur que ta main soit attrapée par un truc dès lors où tu toqueras ?

\- Après tout les scénarios qu'on a inventé ? Oui !

\- C'est bon, je vais le faire. Fis-je, épuisée par leur comportement.

Je n'avais pas envie de les entendre se chamailler. Je voulais seulement retrouver ma petite amie. Je montais donc les quelques marches menant au porche avant de m'arrêter devant la porte, sous les yeux de mes deux amies. Je levais mon poings, et pris une grande inspiration avant de toquer. Je priais pour que Lexa y soit. Un long et pesant silence régnait. Je réitérais plusieurs fois l'action, mais rien. Niette. La maison était vide.

\- C'est pas vrai. Dis-je alors que ma voix était serrer par l'emotion.

Pourtant je me remis à taper, de plus en plus fort et des deux poings.

\- Clarke... Tentais Raven.

Je ne voulais lui répondre. J'avais besoin de voir Lexa avant de devenir folle. Je sentis deux main se poser sur mes épaules avant de m'éloigner de la porte. C'était Octavia.

\- Calme toi ma belle. Chuchote t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Mes yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Ô, que m'as tu fait Lexa Woods ? Je me libérais des bras de la jeune Blake afin de me calmer seule. Je me trouvais déjà assez pathétique comme cela, je n'avais pas besoin d'autres bras pour me consoler.

\- C'est rien. Dit Raven. Je suis sûre qu-

\- Toi ! La coupais-je.

Je dévalais les marches du porche et je m'approchais dangereusement d'elle. Je la poussais violemment en arrière, sous les yeux ahuris d'Octavia.

\- Je sais pas ce que je te fais si j'apprends qui lui ai arrivé quelque chose par ta faute !

Sur ces mots, je la poussais encore une fois. Raven ne tentais même pas de se défendre. Mes nerfs avaient craqué. Ne rien savoir me rendait parano, et ça, mes amies l'avaient compris.

\- Clarke ! Cria O'.

\- Ne te ramène pas dedans Octavia! C'est juste entre Raven et moi.

\- Nan sérieusement tais toi et écoute !

Je me retournais vers elle, alors que je m'apprêtais à une nouvelle fois pousser Raven. Un vrombissement, qui résonnait dans le quartier, nous interpella.

\- C'est.. Commence Octavia.

\- La voiture d'Anya. Conclue Raven en nous regardant.

Soudain, une Ford Mustang sortit de nul part. Elle se gara devant l'allée des Woods et coupa le moteur. Je regardais mes amis. Aucune d'entre nous n'osait parler. Les quatre portes de la voiture s'ouvrirent en même temps, et mon cœur rata un battement. Elle était là. Elle se figea quelques instants en me voyant avant de détourner le regard. Je vis rapidement Lincoln Anya et une troisième personne.

\- Qui s'est elle ? Demande Octavia, en chuchotant.

\- Echo.

\- Qui ? Répète Raven.

Je les regardais alors.

\- La sœur d'Anya. Répondis-je simplement.

Raven me fit de gros yeux. Personne ne connaissait son existence. Mais pourquoi ?

Les quatre Woods s'éloignèrent alors de la voiture, marchant vers l'entrée, des sacs de voyages à la étaient en file indienne: Lexa, Anya, Echo, et Lincoln fermait la marche. Ils étaient tous habillés de la même façon: chaussures noires, jeans noir; troués ou non, haut noir et perfecto noir. Les deux sœur avaient leurs cheveux lâchés mais tirés grâce à quelques tresses. Lexa avait également des tresses, mais ses cheveux étaient relevés dans une queue de cheval qui lui allait magnifiquement bien. Bon ne parlons pas de Lincoln, il n'a pas de cheveux. Pourtant, ce n'est pas cela qui nous tape directement a l'œil lorsqu'on les voit. Il avait de la peinture noir sur leur yeux. Tous en avait un différent. Je me rappelle en avoir déjà vu, mais où ? Au gala évidemment ! Lexa avait ce genre de peinture pour accompagner sa tenue de commander.

Ils avaient la tête baissée et marchaient à un rythme soutenue. Je priais intérieurement pour que Lexa me regarde. Juste le temps d'un instant. Elle me devait au moins ça...  
L'univers m'a entendu! Lorsque Lexa inséra la clé dans la serrure de la porte, elle tourna la tête vers moi. Elle avait un espèce de bijoux entre ses sourcils. Bon sang, elle était magnifique. Tout ce noir faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux si perçants. Malheureusement, je ne pus lire dans ses yeux, comme il m'était capable de le faire. Lorsque mon corps avait retrouvé assez de force pour la rejoindre, tout mes espoirs retombaient à l'eau. Lexa détourna le regard, ayant été rappelée à l'ordre par Anya. Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa tout les autres Woods entrer avant elle. Elle garda la tête baissé.

\- Lexa... Articulais-je.

Mais c'était trop tard, elle venait de s'engouffrer dans la maison. Mon cœur s'arrêta. Pourquoi me faisait-elle ça ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle me manquait, que j'avais besoin d'elle. Mais elle m'avait délibérément ignoré. Ma vue se brouilla. Octavia et Raven le remarquèrent rapidement.

\- Hey.. Murmura Octavia en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Ne te mets pas dans cet état.

\- Ils ont surement leur raison. Rajoute Raven.

Je ne les écoutais pas. Je me défais rapidement de l'étreinte de la jeune Blake avant de m'éloigner.

\- Où vas tu ?! Me demande Raven.

\- Je rentre chez moi. Dis-je, sèchement.

\- Mais attends nous !

Et les deux filles me suivirent jusqu'à chez moi. Elles se plaignaient toutes deux de mon allures et me demandaient de ralentir. Chose que je ne fis pas. Je devais m'éloigner de cette maison. Arrivé chez moi, je montais immédiatement dans ma chambre et m'écroulais sur mon lit, m'allongeant sur le ventre. Vous savez, quand on est triste il faut dormir. Et bien j'avais une grande envie de sombrer dans un long et reposant sommeil. Juste idée d'oublier tout cela. Mais comment l'oublier ?... Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Raven et Octavia, bien sûr. Mon matelas s'affaissa à côté de moi, m'indiquant que mes deux amies se sont installées.

\- Ça va aller ? Me demande Octavia ?

Je secoue négativement la tête. Je devais digérer.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Je secouais encore une fois la tête.

\- Que veux tu faire alors ? M'interroge Raven.

\- Dormir. Articulais-je, enfonçant plus ma tête dans mon coussin.

\- Okay mais on va rester avec toi. Je ne veux pas que tu reste seule tant que ta mère n'est pas là.

C'est étrange, Lexa me disait à chaque fois la même chose. Une sensation nouvelle et particulièrement étrange s'empara de mon ventre. Mon estomac se noua, j'avais des nausées. C'est fou l'emprise qu'elle avait sur moi. Je la déteste pour ça.

Nous restions plusieurs minutes comme cela. Octavia et Raven parlèrent du Homecoming qui allait avoir lieu dans quelques semaines. Pour des raisons économiques nous avons dû le repousser. Mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Je m'apprêtais à m'endormir quand on entendit du bruit devant de la fenêtre. Un frisson parcouru mon corps. Ne me dites pas que...

\- Bordel! S'exclama Raven en se leva du lit.

Je relevais la tête, me frottais les yeux et mon cœur rata encore un battement alors que je me redressai. Décidément, Lexa voulait ma peau. Raven ouvrit la fenêtre.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?!

\- Tu sais que les gens civilisés entrent par les portes ? Demande Octavia.

\- Je sais mais, j'avais peur qu'elle ne m'ouvre pas.

Comme la première qu'elle l'avait fait, Lexa entrait dans ma chambre d'un seul saut, souple et élégant. Elle se frotta les mains avant de regarder Raven.

\- Bon, je vais faire ça de suite. Comme ça, ça ne sera pas gênant. Je m'excuse Raven, vraiment. J'aurais peut-être pas dû te pousser autant. Mais saches que je l'ai fait pour toi, pour que tu libères ta rage. Ce que tu as fait. Mais je m'excuse quand même.

\- Bordel. Souffla Raven avant de se tourner vers nous. Lexa Woods vient de me faire des excuses, vous avez vu ?

Octavia rit tandis que Lexa leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon tu acceptes mes excuses ?!

\- Bien sûr ! Ria Raven avant de prendre la brune aux yeux verts dans ses bras.

Étreinte que cette dernière accepta volontiers. Après quelques secondes, elles s'éloignèrent avant que Lexa ne s'approche d'Octavia.

\- Comment tu vas toi ? Lui demande t-elle, en lui embrassant le front.

\- Moi ça va ! Mais tu devrais plutôt demander ça à ta petite amie...

Lexa fronçait les sourcils avant de se tourner vers moi. J'étais restée figée durant tout le long, des larmes de colère coulant le long de mes joues. Lexa n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer ou de se démaquiller. Elle avait donc toujours son maquillage noir. Elle s'approcha donc, d'un pas lent, avant de s'installer sur le lit, juste en face de moi.

\- Hey. Chuchote t-elle.

Je ne lui répondus pas. Je n'en avais pas envie et si j'ouvrais la bouche, des choses pas très belles y sortiront. Je préférais donc garder le silence. Son visage s'était défiguré, visiblement déçue.

\- Clarke s'il te plait. Dit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

\- Ne fait pas ça. Ordonnais-je sèchement.

Mais elle ne m'écouta pas et attrapait mes poignets. J'avais les poings serrés, tellement que mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma peau. Un duel de regard s'installa donc entre Lexa et moi. Ses yeux verts, perçants et déstabilisants ne me quittaient pas, tandis qu'elle essayait de poser mes bras autours de sa nuque. Je me débattais mais la réelle question était si j'en avais vraiment envie. Je me laissais donc faire, la serrant contre moi. Et bon sang, que cela faisait un bien fou, mais je gardais ma colère. Je sentis ses bras s'enrouler entour de ma taille et son menton se coller à mon épaule.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Je sais. Dit-elle simplement.

Lexa resserra l'étreinte et je fis autant. Je la détestais pour me faire un bien fou alors que je lui en voulais. Je la détestais pour me faire ressentir tout cela et me faire perdre la tête.

\- Je te déteste vraiment, Lexa. Répétais-je, à deux doigts de fondre en larme.

\- Je sais...

Je sentis soudainement ses lèvres sur ma clavicule. Merde... Elle voulait réellement me rendre folle. Je m'éloignais alors d'elle et lui relevai sa tête. Je passais doucement mon doigt sur sa lèvre blessée.

\- Je vais bien. Signala t-elle.

Dans un geste complètement incontrôlé, je posai mes mains sur sa poitrine et la poussai violemment. Lexa était tout d'abord surprise, mais cela disparu rapidement. Je pouvais presque lire de la compréhension dans ses yeux. Vraiment ?...

\- Bordel je me suis inquiétée ! Criais-je.

\- Je sais et je suis désolée !

\- Bon et bien, on va y aller nous ! Dit Raven.

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ?! C'est le meilleur moment ! Se plaint O'.

Je lui lançai un regard noir alors que Lexa se leva du lit.

\- En faite, je ne suis pas venue ici seulement pour Clarke.

Elle appuya ses mots en me regardant. Regard que je ne lui rendus pas. Je détournais rapidement le regard, et je l'entendus soupirer.

\- Je dois toutes vous emmener à la maison.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Demandais-je.

\- On doit vous parler.

\- Nous parler ou alors faire autre chose. Tu sais, le sexe réconciliant ? Parce que ce sont deux choses complètement différentes.

\- Bordel je savais pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi.. cash ? Chuchote Raven à O'.

\- Badass la belle sœur. Se moqua cette dernière.

Je les ignorais et regardais fixement ma petite amie. Lexa détournais le regard avant de doucement s'accroupir devant moi. Elle joint ses mains avant de soudainement, lever ses yeux verts émeraudes vers moi.

\- Écoute, si tu ne veux pas venir, c'est ton choix. En attendant, Lincoln et Anya m'ont demandé de venir chercher leur partenaire respectif afin de leur expliquer le pourquoi de leur absence. J'aurai aimé le faire, t'expliquer le tout, mais il faut que tu m'écoutes et arrêtes de me lancer des piques. La confiance va dans les deux sens, Clarke. Aies confiance en moi et je t'expliquerai tout. Commence t-elle.

Lexa finit par se relever aisément, je la suivais du regard.

\- Maintenant je n'ai plus envie de me battre avec toi. La force et l'envie me manquent. J'ai appelé ta mère, l'informant que tu seras probablement à la maison lorsqu'elle sera rentrée, si cela te préoccupe.

Elle s'approcha de la porte de ma chambre et l'ouvrit. Elle posa ses yeux sur nos deux amies.

\- Raven, Octavia ? Je pense qu'on devrait y aller.

Ces dernières posèrent alors leur yeux sur moi. La jeune Blake s'approchait et s'installait sur le lit. Elle attrapa ma main, puis d'un coup, me prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime ? Mais j'aime encore plus Lincoln et il me manque terriblement...

\- Je sais... Va le rejoindre.

\- Viens avec nous et pardonne à Lexa. Murmure t-elle. Je sais qu'elle peut être, comment dire, stupide ? Mais je sais également qu'elle t'aime.

Je ne répondus pas et nous nous éloignions. Elle m'adressa un dernier sourire avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre.

\- Hasta Luego, Blondie. Fit Raven avant de suivre O'.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de poser mon regard sur Lexa. Elle avait la tête baissé et se mordait la joue. Elle le faisait souvent quand elle se sentait coupable ou bien seulement stressée.

\- À plus tard. Dit-elle rapidement en sortant de la chambre.

Avant qu'elle ne referme la porte, une force inexplicable m'avait fait bougé du lit et j'avais bloqué la porte de mon pied. Lexa me regardait, mi-confuse, mi-enjouée. Tout le contraire de moi.

\- Laisse moi cinq minutes le temps que je me change.

\- Comme tu veux, princess.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Fis-je durement.

Le regard surpris de Lexa me fit comprendre que j'ai peut-être été un peu trop agressive. Je pris donc une profonde inspiration avant d'ajouter, plus calmement:

\- S'il te plait. Ne le fait pas.

Lexa baissa une nouvelle fois la tête et se mordu la lèvre. Elle avait le don de me faire culpabiliser lorsqu'elle faisait ça.

\- Je t'attends dans l'entrée.

\- D'accord...

Et c'est sans me lancer de regard qu'elle disparu. Je refermais doucement la porte avant de me laisser glisser contre. Je ne pus me retenir de fondre en larme. Je détestais la sensation de perdre Lexa, même si s'était moi qui la repoussais. Mais elle devait comprendre, je voulais qu'elle comprenne le mal que cela faisait d'être ignorée par la personne que l'on aime. C'est affreux. L'affronter a été dur. Ses yeux de chien battu, ses lèvres meurtris, sa joue que je paris être ensanglantée. Tout me faisait culpabiliser. Néanmoins, je me ressaisis rapidement et filais dans ma salle de bain. Je passais un coup d'eau sur le visage. Malheureusement, mes yeux et mon nez étaient encore rouges, prouvant que j'avais pleuré. Peu importe. Je changeais mon haut, comme je l'avais dis avant de rejoindre mes amies.

Le trajet en voiture fut terriblement silencieux. Je m'étais assise à l'arrière avec Octavia, priant intérieurement que Lexa ne me parlerait pas. Arrivées chez les Woods, Octavia, Raven et moi nous installions sur le canapé après qu'elles aient longuement cajoler leur partenaire. Quant à moi, je m'étais ruée sur Shasta. Les quatre Woods se tenaient à présent devant nous et comme Lexa, les trois autres n'avaient pas pris la peine de se démaquiller. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient intimidants, plus que habituellement.

\- Tout d'abord, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de venir, même si une personne a été plus têtue que les autres. Commence Anya, en soulignant ses propos en me regardant.

Je déglutis face à ce regard lourd de sens. Anya était la reine de l'intimidation, et de la bipolarité. Sérieusement, un jour elle m'apprécie un peu et le jour d'après, pouf je suis une ennemie. Je détournais les yeux pour le poser sur Lexa qui se tenait en retrait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux rivés sur sa cousine.

\- Il y a que moi qui ai l'impression d'être prise en otage ? Me chuchote Raven.

\- Raven. L'appela Anya. S'il te plait.

\- Désolée. Dit-elle en levant les mains, en signe d'innocence.

\- Merci. Je pense que des présentations doivent avoir lieu. Echo.

Cette dernière avança d'un pas et nous regarda une par une.

\- Les filles, voici Echo, ma sœur ainée. Echo, tu as devant toi Octavia, Raven et..

\- Clarke. La coupa t-elle. On s'est déjà rencontrée. Au passage, ta Raven est canon.

\- Merci belle sœur. Répond la Latina, avec un ton plein d'arrogance.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil qui fit rire Octavia et moi. Lorsque je relevais les yeux, je pus voir Lexa esquisser un fin sourire. Elle tenta rapidement de le cacher lorsque nos regards se croisèrent. J'avais oublié à quel point elle était adorable. Reprends toi Clarke !

\- Présentations faites, maintenant passons aux faits. Commence Lincoln. Je pense que pour toutes bonnes ententes, nous devons vous parler des deux jours passés.

Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'ils disaient quelque chose, cela me pointait du doigt ?

\- Lexa, on te laisse l'honneur de leur expliquer. Termine Lincoln avant de venir se mettre à côté d'Echo.

C'est au tour de Lexa de se mettre en avant. Elle se tenait droite, le visage refermé, ne laissant aucune émotion passée. Ses pommettes saillante étaient mis en avant. Bordel. Je baissais les yeux vers Shasta pour m'occuper.

\- Comme vous devez le savoir, nous sommes une famille soudée et attachée à ses racines. C'est pour cela que nous nous sommes rendus à Fresno.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Demand Octavia.

\- C'est la ville où ont grandi Anya et Echo. Répond Raven, sans quitté Lexa des yeux.

\- C'est exacte. Répond cette dernière.  
Mais également où leur père, Domineco Woods, a été enterré. Nous y sommes donc rendus, afin de lui rendre hommage pour l'anniversaire de sa mort. Nous avons une tradition: celle de couper tout contact avec les personnes qui ne sont pas de la famille Woods, afin de se consacrer entièrement à l'hommage du défunt. Pas de téléphone, pas de nouvelles. Seulement la famille.

\- Voilà pourquoi nous n'avons eu le temps de vous contacter. Continue Anya.

\- Wow... On est désolée ? Enfin je sais pas comment.. S'embrouilla Octavia.

Lincoln s'approcha avant de s'assoir près d'elle. Il l'entoura d'un bras protecteur.

\- Hey, c'est rien. Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez. Après tout, c'est de notre faute.

\- On aurait dû vous prévenir avant. Complète Lexa.

Cette fois-ci, elle me regardait, droit dans les yeux avant de s'approcher. Je vis Raven se lever et s'approcher des deux sœurs, libérant ainsi la place à côté de moi. Pourtant, Lexa s'arrêta en face de moi.

\- Je suis désolée. Mais comprends moi, j'ai été obligée...

Sa voix avait été pris par l'émotion. Même ses yeux brillaient. Elle était sincère et blessée parce ce que je lui infligeais. Je me levais donc, gardant Shasta dans mes bras. Je m'approchais d'elle, sous ses yeux de chiens battus. Ils étaient d'un vert incroyable. Ses yeux étaient si claire qu'on pouvait même y discerner une teinte de bleu autour de ses iris. Jamais ils n'avaient eu cette teinte et le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que c'était époustouflant. Déstabilisant même.

\- Dis moi quelque chose, je t'en pris...

Un fin sourire ce dessinait sur mon visage. Je relevais un peu Le chiot.

\- Allons sortir Shasta.

Ce sont les seul mots que je dis avant de m'approcher de la porte. Lexa avait buguer quelques secondes avant de se précipiter pour me rejoindre. Je mis la laisse de mon amour de chien avant de sortir.

\- Attend moi ! Cria Lexa en refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Dépêché toi, mon fils est pressé !

Lexa couru pour me rejoindre.

\- Ton fils ? Répéta t-elle.

\- Oui. Dis-je en détournant le regard lorsque Shasta était en train de se soulager.

\- Je dois comprendre quelque chose ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'avant tu disais notre fils.

\- Lex-

\- Je sais que tu m'en veux. Mais après ce qu'on vient de vous dire, j'osais espérer que ta colère s'en irait. Me coupa t-elle.

Je détournais le regard avant de reprendre la marche avec Shasta. J'entendis Lexa soupirer avant de me suivre. Très vite, nous arrivions dans un petit parc.

\- J'ai été obligée, Clarke. Et croit moi, ça m'a tuer de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles. Si j'avais su qu'on partait le soir même de mon entraînement avec Raven, je t'assure que je t'aurais dit beaucoup plus qu'un simple « Faites attention sur la route ». Crois moi.

\- Je te crois.

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?! Demande t-elle, un peu trop brusquement à mon goût.

Je m'arrêtais et la regardais, résistant à Shasta qui me poussait vers l'avant. Il n'était peut-être qu'un chiot, mais était très puissant. Lexa posait une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur moi. Je devais lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Mes peurs, mais également mes regrets. J'avais peut-être été injuste...

\- Lorsque vous être revenue, tu ne m'as adressé aucun sourire, ne serai-ce pour me rassurer. Tu sais, j'étais morte d'inquiétude. Je me suis inventée tout les scénarios possibles et imaginables. Je ne dormais plus la nuit. À chaque fois que mon esprit vagabondait deux minutes, mes pensées arrivaient à toi et je fondais en larme. Je t'en veux pour l'effet que tu as sur moi. J'ai l'impression que tu ne réalise pas ce que je ressens. Tu sais, c'est tellement puissant que ça me fait peur. Des fois je me dis même que je devrais stopper la torture en arrêtant, mais mon cœur ne le veux pas. Je ne le veux pas, parce que je suis bien trop accros à toi. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas réciproque.

\- Stop ! Je t'arrête tout de suite. M'ordonna t-elle.

Elle fit quelque pas vers moi. Ses yeux s'étaient embrumés et elle secouait très légèrement sa tête de gauche à droite.

\- Je t'interdis de penser ça. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Je t'aime Clarke. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. C'est... Argh, je n'arrive même pas à mettre de mot dessus. Mais tu sais quoi ? J'ai autant peur que toi. Par exemple, j'ai peur que tu me quitte, là, de suite à cause de cette histoire.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Alors quoi Clarke ?

\- Je sais pas! Je sais plus... Dis-je en allant m'assoir contre un arbre avec Shasta.

Lexa m'avait complètement chamboulée. Je l'aimais, c'était évident. Mais elle avait peur de me perdre, et c'est bien la dernière chose que je veux qu'elle craigne. Lexa m'a depuis le jour où ses yeux se sont posés sur moi. Et ce n'est pas à cause de ce petit différent qu'elle me perdra.

\- Assis toi. Fis-je en tapant la place à côté de moi.

Lexa posait ses mains sur ses hanches et détourna le regard. Elle observa les alentour en prenant de longue et profonde inspiration.

\- S'il te plait ?

Elle reposait ses yeux sur moi et finit par céder. Lexa s'installa près de moi, pendant que je lâchait Shasta.

\- Aller file petit monstre !

Je le caressais quelques secondes avant qu'il n'aille courir en aboyant.

\- Ce chien est possédé. Se plaint Lexa.

\- Non. C'est simplement un bébé qui veut jouer. En plus il profite que je suis là, je lui manque trop. Ironisais-je en le regardant essayer de mordre sa queue.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'à lui que tu manques.

À cette phrase, mes joues chauffèrent à une vitesse folle. Lexa me regardait, non enfaite elle me mangeait du regard ! Elle sait pertinemment quel effet ça a sur moi.

\- Arrête.

\- Arrêter quoi ? Demande t-elle, innocemment.

\- De faire ça...

\- De faire quoi ?

\- De me regarder comme tu es en train de le faire !

\- Je contemple simplement la fille que j'aime.

Son ton sincère me transperça. Lexa tenait sa tête de la paume de sa main. Son coude lui, était reposé sur son genou. Même sa façon de se tenir était parfaite. Bordel.

\- Non, tu la dévore du regard.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, je contemple la fille que j'aime. Parce que je ne regarde personne d'autre de cette façon. Elle est unique, je la désire et l'aime telle une parano.

\- Es tu vraiment en train de me draguer ? Demandais-je.

\- On doit toujours draguer la personne qu'on aime. Sa permet de maintenir la flamme.

Elle appuya son argument avec un clin d'œil. Clin d'œil qui ne me laissa pas indifférente, évidement. En tout cas, elle s'était calmée. C'est bon à savoir.

\- T'es pas croyable. Me moquais-je.

\- Je le sais. Mais tu m'aimes pour ça, pas vrai ?

Je me figeais légèrement en l'entendant. Lexa savait parfaitement choisir les bons mots, au bon moment. C'est un don chez elle, don que je déteste. Elle arrive toujours à me laisser sans réponse. Je détournais donc le regard vers Shasta. Il tournait toujours, tentant toujours d'attraper sa petite queue. Peut-être que Lexa avait raison, peut-être qu'il était possédé. Mais peu importe, je l'aimais et je le garderai quoi qu'il arrive. Cette pensée me fit sourire. « Aimer et le garder quoi qu'il arrive ». J'aimais Lexa et je voulais la garder près de moi, quoi qu'il arrive. Une question traversa alors mon esprit: Que veux tu réellement, Clarke ?Voulais-je me battre d'avantage avec elle ? Non, l'amour que je portais pour elle m'aveuglais, j'avais presque oublié le pourquoi de notre dispute. Je voulais ses bras, ses belles paroles et tout ce qui allait avec. Mais ce que je voulais par dessus tout, c'était ma meilleure amie. J'avais besoin d'elle, maintenant. C'est pour cela que je reposais mes yeux sur elle, qui ne m'avait quitté du regard, et montais à califourchon sur elle. Par habitude, ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille et les miennes sur sa nuque.

\- Clarke ? M'appela t-elle.

Lexa semblait se contenir mais ne tentait même pas de cacher le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage. C'était impossible, je le sais.

\- Tes yeux sont magnifiques. Soufflais-je en m'approchant dangereusement de son visage.

\- Me-Merci. Balbutia t-elle.  
Attends, tu me dragues là ?

\- On doit toujours draguer la personne qu'on aime. Sa permet de maintenir la flamme. Dis-je avec un sourire, répétant la phrase qu'elle m'avait dis précédemment.

Lexa haussa ses sourcils, en esquissant un sourire digne d'elle. Ses pommettes étaient parfaitement visible et ses fossettes, à croquer.

\- Je savais que j'étais une source d'inspiration, mais je en pensais pas à ce point.

\- Tu seras toujours mon model. Et tu le sais parfaitement.

Ses yeux brillaient, ne les rendant que plus magnifique. C'est alors que je venait réduire l'espace qui nous séparait afin de capturer ses douces lèvres. Lexa n'attendu pas une seconde avant d'y répondre avec passion. Cela faisait un bien fou. J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps.

\- C'est mignon guimauve tout ça. Murmure t-elle avec humour, contre mes lèvres.

\- Chut et embrasse moi... Grognais-je.

Son rire retint une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne continue à m'embrasser. Lexa m'avait tellement manqué! Et moi aussi à ce que je vois. Les papillons s'emparèrent de mon ventre et mes joues se mirent rapidement à chauffer. Le baisé devint fougueux, comme nous les aimons. Lorsque j'enfonçais mes dents dans ses lèvres, ma copine grogna, ce qui me donnait des frissons. Un vrai duel débuta entre nous. Qui allait dominer ? Nos dents s'entrechoquaient et tout les coups étaient permis. Nous nous embrassons comme cela durant de longues et agréables minutes, comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Je venais de retrouver ma moitié et cette sensation était magnifique. Je me sentais plus forte et invincible. Mais surtout belle, magnifique et importante. Elle me faisait ressentir tout cela en un regard et un baisé.

Nos lèvres s'emboitaient parfaitement. Elles avaient entamé une danse endiablée et ne voulaient s'arrêter. Lexa m'avait donné ce second souffle dont j'avais terriblement besoins. J'avais l'impression d'être enfin une vraie ado. Et j'aimais ça.

Malheureusement, mon plaisir ne dura pas plus longtemps. Les aboiements de Shasta nous tira de notre torpeur. Lexa grogna lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent. Nos mains avaient changé de place. Les siennes étaient sur mes cuisses, et les miennes agrippées sur ses hanches.

\- Pourquoi faut-il qu'il nous coupe à chaque fois que ça devient intéressant ? Se plaint Lexa.

\- Ça fait presque dix minutes qu'on s'embrasse. Me moquais-je.

\- Je voulais plus que dix minutes...

Lexa était adorable. J'étais à présent dans un état second. J'étais littéralement en train de la déshabillée du regard. Mon dieu, ses lèvres plus pulpeuses que habituellement, ses iris verts sombres et ténébreux. Ses joues qui ont rosie. Elle était magnifique et je voulais également plus de dix minutes avec elle. Inconsciemment, je me penchais vers ma petite amie. Ses lèvres m'appelaient. Comment résister ? Un sourire mutin se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Nous rions toutes deux face à nos reactions. Elle était ma faiblesse, tout comme j'étais la sienne. Et j'en étais fière.

\- Tu m'a tellement manqué. Chuchotais-je en déposant un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres.

\- Toi aussi. Mais je crois que ton fils essaie d'attirer ton attention.

Je fronçais les sourcils et ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis que j'entends les aboiements incessant de Shasta. Je soufflais longuement avant de regarder Lexa.

\- Faut-il que je redise ma phrase en appuyant plus sur le ton ? Ironisa t-elle.

\- Non c'est bon... Fis-je. Et en plus, c'est notre chien. Donc notre fils. J'ai pas signé pour être mère célibataire.

Lexa ne répondit qu'avec un rire, purement adorable avant de me déposer un baisé sur mon front. J'adorais lorsqu'elle le faisait. Cela signifie qu'elle me respecte énormément. Adorable hein ?

C'est donc après ça que je me levais difficilement et allait voir notre chien. Il courait, cette fois-ci, autour d'un arbre. Certaine fois, il s'arrêtait et posait ses deux petite pattes avant sur le tronc et aboyait de plus belle. C'est ce moment précis que je l'attrapais.

\- Calme toi mon beau. Tentais-je en le caressant

Mais il ne m'écouta pas. Il continuait. Je remarquais une chose, il aboyait en regardant le haut de l'arbre. Je décidais donc de lever les yeux et c'est à ce moment, qu'une forme se distingua dans la nuit.

\- Lexa vient voir !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Princess ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plait.

Ce sont à ses mots que Lexa se levait et s'approcha rapidement de moi. Elle posait sa main sur mon bas dos avant de vérifier si Shasta n'était pas blessé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant faire. Je savais qu'au fond, elle l'adorait.

\- Lexa ? Regarde dans l'arbre.

Ma copine posa ses yeux sur mes yeux et fronçait ses sourcils. Soudain, des petits miaulements de firent entendre. Nous levions les yeux en même temps, découvrant un petit chaton. Shasta se remit à aboyer. Pour le calmer, Lexa se mit à le caresser et semblait réfléchir.

\- On peut pas le laisser là haut... Il pourrait tomber et-

\- Je sais Clarke. Me coupa t-elle. Ne me fais pas imaginer la suite.

Lexa retira alors son perfecto et le posa sur mes épaules. Elle finit par tourner autour de l'arbre.

\- Mais qu-

\- Je vais aller le chercher.

Et sur ces mots elle grimpa sur l'arbre. Lexa s'accrocha fermement au tronc avant de sauter sur une branche. Un frisson parcouru mon corps lorsque sa main droite glissa.

\- Fait attention!

\- T'inquiète pas Princess.

\- Justement si je m'inquiète !

Son rire retentit et elle s'assis sur la branche. Elle m'observa durant de longues secondes et un fin sourire se dessinait sur son doux visage. Lexa fini par enrouler ses jambes autour de la branche et laissa doucement le haut de son corps tomber. Elle avait désormais la tête à l'envers, telle une chauve souris.

\- Embrasse moi comme dans Spiderman avant que j'aille le sauver.

\- Quoi ? Nan ! Tu vas tomber !

\- Je ne vais pas tomber, et tu le sais.

\- Hum...

Lexa me fit signe d'approcher, ce que je fis inconsciemment. N'empêche, Lexa était vraiment magnifique et surtout adorable. Je lui caressais alors la joue, de mon pouce.

\- T'es pas croyable. Me moquais-je.

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai besoin de ce baisé.

Je sentais son regard sur mes lèvres, ce qui ralluma le feu en moi. Comment le lui refuser ? Je me penchai alors et capturai doucement ses lèvres. C'était inhabituelle mais assez marrant. Quoi qu'il en soit, ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi divines. Je reculais après quelques secondes. Un sourire rêveur se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant qu'elle ne se rassoit sur la branche. Lexa testa la rigidité de certaines branches avant de grimper dessus. Mon cœur battait à une allure folle. Et si elle tombait ? Je ne serais comment réagir. Pourtant, il n'y avait presque aucune raison de m'inquiété. Son aisance à se déplacer dans l'arbre le prouvait. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer. Elle finit par attraper le chaton. Je levais une main en l'air, en signe de victoire, mais il fallait encore qu'elle fasse le chemin retour. Ce que Lexa fit en un temps record. Pourtant, elle s'arrêta sur la dernière branche. Elle regardait autour, elle semblait réfléchir.

\- Que se passe t-il ? Demandais-je, inquiète.

\- Je ne peux pas descendre.

Je me figea et je jure être devenue blanche.

\- Attend c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je ne peux pas sauter directement. J'ai peur de blesser le chaton.

J'expirais l'air que j'avais inconsciemment retenu. Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de poser Shasta par terre. Je me mis sous la branche où Lexa était assise.

\- Donne le moi.

\- Tu es sure ?

\- Plus que sûre. Je veux seulement récupérer ma petite amie en un morceau!

\- Okay.

Lexa s'allongea doucement sur la branche. Le chaton était tellement petit que la main de ma brune suffisait pour le porter. Ma brune tendu son bras autant qu'elle le pouvait. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds avant de lever mes bras. Il manquait seulement quelques centimètres. Pourquoi ma mère ne m'a fait si petite ?!

\- Lâche le ! Ordonnais-je.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Lexa écoute moi pour une fois, je t'en pris !

Et sur ces mots, elle lâchait le chaton. Je retins mon souffle et interceptai le petit animal.

\- Je l'ai c'est bon!

Je collais le petit chat contre moi afin de partager ma chaleur. Son pelage était d'un noir qui virait au gris. Ses yeux étaient verts et, il était vraiment adorable ! Shasta aboyait et sautait pour pouvoir le voir.

\- Calme toi mon monstre. Dis-je en lui gratouillant l'oreille.

J'entendis Lexa atterrir sur l'herbe et se frotter les mains. Je me tournais vers elle et m'approchait en lui montrant le chaton.

\- Regarde à quel point il est adorable !

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je vis qu'elle se tenait l'épaule. Je suis soudain prise de panique.

\- Ça va ? Demandais-je en regardant son épaule.

\- C'est juste un faux mouvement, ne t'en fait pas.

Je levais les yeux vers elle afin de voir si elle ne me mentait pas. Elle esquissa un fin sourire pour me rassurer. Okay, je l'avoue. Je flippais à chaque fois que Lexa avait quelque chose. Mais comment ne pas s'inquiéter ? Je tenais beaucoup trop à elle. Je lui fis donc un simple baisé sur son épaule blessée pour la réconforter.

\- Merci pour l'avoir sauvé.

\- Je n'allais pas le laisser là. Aller montre le moi.

Je souris et elle le pris dans sa main. Elle le caressa un long moment en l'observant attentivement. Quant à moi, je pris Shasta, qui ne pouvait pas attendre, dans mes bras. Il approcha doucement sa grosse tête vers celle du petit chaton. Il se calma aussitôt. Je savais que les bergers australien aimaient les autres animaux, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils changeraient de comportement aussi rapidement. Il le renifla et le lécha, ce qui lui vaut quelques petits coups de patte. Je riais en les voyant faire.

\- Nos enfants sont mignons, non ?

\- Tu veux aussi garder le chaton ? Me demande ma petite amie.

\- À vrai dire, j'en sais rien... Mais en tout cas, il ou elle aura une nouvelle famille !

Lexa sourit avant de venir embrasser ma joue.

\- Nous devrions rentrer, il se fait tard.

J'acquiesçais doucement de la tête et lui redonnais son perfecto, que j'aidais à mettre. Je lui confiais le chaton tandis que j'attachais Shasta. Nous rentrions donc, l'une collée à l'autre. Arrivées à la maison, nous avions eu le droit à interrogatoire. Nous étions parties plus d'une heure et demi, sans donner de nouvelles. Je n'avais même pas vu le temps passé, c'est fou. Après lui avoir donné de quoi boire et manger; tout le monde s'était assis sur le canapé, ou bien autour du petit chat, essayant désespérément de lui trouver un nom; tout comme nous l'avions fait pour Shasta. Lexa buvais une bière, appuyée contre le mur. Je m'approchais d'elle et l'invitais à s'assoir par terre avec moi, ce qu'elle accepta rapidement. Elle s'installa donc entre mes jambes, son dos contre ma poitrine et le mien contre le canapé. Je lui massais doucement l'épaule alors qu'elle regardait nos amis débattre.

\- J'ai vraiment aucune idée qui me vient là. Souffla Octavia.

\- Moi non plus. Je suis à sèche ! Rajoute Raven.

\- Bon et bien, il n'aura pas de prénom. Affaire réglé. Maintenant dodo! Dit Anya.

\- Noooo ! Se plaint La Latina.

Elle faisait les yeux doux à sa copine, la suppliant de rester. La fausse blonde finit par céder à Raven et lui déposa un baisé sur le front. Lexa me lança alors un regard emplis de dégout en buvant sa bière, ce qui me fit rire. Elle trouvait le fait qu'Anya et Raven soit affectives vraiment écœurant. Pas parce que leur couple était moche, loin de là. Elle disait que l'image qu'elle avait de sa cousine; forte, dure et presqu'incapable d'avoir des sentiments, s'envolait peu à peu. Ce qui me faisait vraiment rire. Néanmoins, Lexa était heureuse que sa cousine est trouvée Raven. Elles étaient géniales ensemble.

\- Bon personne n'a d'idée ? Demande Lincoln.

\- On a cas l'appelé Alex. Propose Lexa.

Tout le monde la regardait, essayant de comprendre la provenance de ce prénom. Je riais immédiatement en comprenant où voulait en venir ma petite amie. Je me cachais dans ses cheveux, évitant ainsi les regards de mes amis et la poussant à parler.

\- Je l'ai sauvé, alors il doit porter mon prénom! Et comme on a eu la confirmation que c'était un mâle, alors Alex !

Au vu de leur tête, personne ne compris le raisonnement de ma brune. Je vis Lexa lever ses yeux au ciel.

\- Alexandre est le masculin d'Alexandria !

\- Fallait commencer par ça ! Dit Octavia.

\- Casanova s'est faite pousser des ailes on dirait! Se moqua Lincoln.

\- Merci de montrer ton soutient Linc'. Se renfrogna Lexa.

\- Et bien vous l'avez votre prénom. Dit Echo en entrant dans la pièce. En plus c'est l'année de la lettre « n ». Ça lui portera chance.

\- Mais oui ! Nova c'est bien ! Fis-je.

\- Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup. Commente Lincoln avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière.

\- Moi aussi ! Crie Raven, en levant la main.

Tout le monde était d'accord avec Echo et moi, à ma plus grande joie. C'est donc ainsi que nous le bâtissons. Lexa se tourna doucement vers moi, avec un air de chien battu.

\- T'aimais pas Alex ?

\- Si !

\- Alors pourquoi tu voulais pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça ?

Sa petite mou était adorable! Elle avait légèrement penché sa tête sur le côté. Je souris en posant une main sur sa joue avant d'approcher mes lèvres de son oreille.

\- Je garde Alex pour l'un de nos futurs enfants. Chuchotais-je.

Lexa recula sa tête et un énorme sourire vint décorer son visage. Elle se retourna complètement vers moi et vint brusquement capturer mes lèvres, me faisant heurter le pied du canapé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à son excitation grandissante. Je venais passer mes bras autour de sa nuque et répondait à son baisé plus qu'amoureux. C'était bon, merveilleux, excitant.

\- Argh, c'est vraiment dégueu.

Ce petit commentaire d'Anya suffisait pour couper court à notre baisé. Tout le monde nous regardais d'un air amusé, même Anya, en plus de son air de dégout. Je jure être devenue rouge telle une tomate tandis que Lexa leur lançait des regards noirs.

\- Pendant que vous étiez littéralement en train de vous dévorer, nous avons convenue que le chaton resterait avec Octavia. Commence Lincoln, d'un air moqueur.

\- Comme vous savez pas quoi en faire, qui mieux que moi pour m'occuper de lui ! Continue le jeune Blake.

\- Ça me va. Affaire réglé ! Conclue Lexa.

Ma petite amie reposa ses yeux sur moi et un sourire mutin se dessinait sur son merveilleux visage. J'attrapais son haut avant de la tirer à moi pour capturer ses lèvres. Mais bien évidemment, il fallait que quelqu'un vienne encore nous couper.

\- Okay avant que vous ne repartez dans votre bulle inéclatable, prenez votre chien! Dit Octavia. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut bouffer Nova !

\- Shasta ne veut pas le « bouffer ». Il essaye simplement de le protéger. Fis-je en me redressant.

\- Laisse mon fils tranquille O'! Commence Lexa en se tournant vers Shasta. Aller vient voir maman mon grand.

Elle ouvrit ses bras et faisait quelques petits bruits pour attirer l'attention de notre chiot.  
Ce qui marchait à merveille puisqu'il se mit à courir vers nous. Il tombait quelques fois par terre, mais se releva très rapidement pour continuer sa course, ce qui nous fit tous rire.  
Il sauta ensuite sur Lexa et lui lécha le visage.

\- Oh mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime. Mais oui, tu es tout beau. Dit-elle en le caressant.

Ils étaient adorables ensemble. Un magnifique sourire dessinait le visage de Lexa et cela me faisait chaud au cœur. Je pris mon téléphone et les filmais ensemble. Le maquillage de Lexa coulait à cause de la bave de notre chien. Ma brune prit le museau de Shasta avant d'y déposé plusieurs petits baisés. Je mis fin à la vidéo avant de m'approcher d'eux. J'embrassais d'abord Shasta avant de déposer un long et tendre baisé sur une des joues de Lexa, épargnée par Shasta.

\- Fait attention avec ton épaule, je vais aller commander des pizzas avec ton frère. Chuchotais-je.

\- Ne t'en fait pas maman. Répond elle.

Je secouais la tête, amusée avant de rejoindre Lincoln. La soirée se déroula donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Nous avions même fait un Times up, qui a complètement foiré à la fin. Nous étions tous souls. Au alentour de 22h30, je décidais de sortir un peu, trouvant qu'il faisait une chaleur atroce à l'intérieur. Les Woods avaient un espèce d'hamac géant dans leur jardin. Je m'y installais donc, en me couvrant du plaid que j'avais piqué. Je pris mon téléphone, composait le numéro que je voulais avant de le coller contre mon oreille.  
Je me balançais doucement, en entendant les sonneries.

\- Allo ?

\- Coucou maman. Dis-je doucement.

\- Comment tu vas ma chérie ?

\- Ça va. La journée a été forte en émotion. Et toi ? Je suis désolée de ne pas être rentrer. J'ai pas vu l'heure...

\- Un peu fatiguée mais ça va. Ne t'en fait pas, je suis de garde ce soir alors. Je suis heureuse que tu ne reste pas seule. Tu m'excuse une minute ? Demande t-elle avant d'éloigner son combiner. Winston ? Vérifie le drain du patient chambre 38 avant d'aller voir le Dr Morison. Elle recolla ensuite le cellulaire à son oreille. Je suis tout à toi ma puce. Alors ta journée ?

\- Et bien, j'ai eu cours toute la journée, comme tu peux bien t'en douter.

\- Encore heureuse. Commente t-elle.

\- Et je n'avais toujours pas eu de nouvelle de Lexa... Alors tu peux imaginer mon état.

\- Je l'imagine parfaitement.

\- Dis tu vas commenter à chaque fois que je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle ? Me moquais-je.

\- Oui. Dit-elle simplement.

Je peux entendre son sourire derrière son téléphone, ce qui me réchauffe le cœur. J'adorais ma mère. Elle était toujours là quand j'avais besoin d'elle. Elle écoutait mes maux et je faisais de même. Lexa a peut-être prit un peu de place dans ma vie, ainsi que de l'importance, mais ma mère le respectait. On a traversé beaucoup de chose, rien ne pouvait nous séparer. Elle est ma meilleure amie après tout. Elle savait me rassurer et me résonner. Je lui racontais donc ma journée avec le plus de détail possible. Ma mère adorait le couple que je formais avec Lexa. Sérieusement, elle était pire que Raven et Octavia. Elle aimait la façon dont ma petite amie s'occupait, s'inquiétait pour moi. Elle adorait Lexa, malgré ses airs de petite rebelle, comme elle le disait. C'est pour cela qu'elle essayait de paraitre autoritaire devant ma petite amie, elle se faisait un malin plaisir de l'intimider. Ce qui fonctionnait à merveille!

\- Je dois te laisser ma puce, j'ai beaucoup de boulot.

\- Je sais... Soufflais-je.

C'est à ce moment que je vis Lexa apparaitre avec Shasta. Elle s'était démaquillée et était en pyjama. C'est-à-dire un simple sweat accompagné d'un jogging.

\- Ta mère ? Chuchote Lexa.

\- Oui.

Lexa venait me rejoindre dans le hamac. Elle se couvrait un peu ainsi que Shasta avant de s'approcher de mon téléphone.

\- Bonsoir à la meilleure belle-mère du monde !

Je la regardais surprise avant de rire. Lexa était légèrement éméchée. Ma mère riait également.

\- Elle a peut être un peu trop bu. Dis-je, amusée.

\- Même pas. Je le pense vraiment. Se défend ma petite amie.

Je lui souris avant de lui embrasser la joue.

\- Passe lui également le bonjour. Je dois y aller ma puce.

\- D'accord... Bon courage et fais attention.

\- Merci.

\- Maman ? Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi ma fille.

C'est ainsi que je raccrochais avec ma mère. Je souris bêtement avant de ranger mon téléphone et de poser mon regard sur ma petite amie. Lexa me regardait attentivement tout en caressant Shasta.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demandais-je, inquiète.

\- Tu es magnifique.

Je ris légèrement avant de me blottir à elle.

\- T'es pas mal non plus, tu sais ? Murmurais-je, contre son cou.

Son odeur habituelle était mélangée à celle de l'alcool, ce qui la rendait étrangement que plus attirante. Elle m'entoura de son bras d'un geste protecteur.

\- Tu penses qu'il y a une vie après la mort ?

Je me redressais immédiatement à l'entente de ses mots. Lexa avait les yeux rivés vers le ciel étoilé. Elle n'était pas croyante. Alors pourquoi me poser ce genre de question ?

\- J- Je ne sais pas Lexa...

Je me rallongeais près d'elle et regardais également le ciel. Je réfléchis à sa question, tentant de trouver une raison pour laquelle elle l'avait posé.

\- Elle me manque tellement...

Sa voix était faible. Elle se retenait de pleurer. Je levais donc les yeux vers elle et j'avais raison. Ses yeux étaient en larme. C'est alors que je compris: ma conversation avec ma mère. Sa mère lui manquait...

\- Lexa. L'appelais-je en posant ma main sur sa joue.

Elle ne voulait me regarder. Elle avait honte. Lexa détestait se montrer faible, même devant mpi. Pourtant elle le faisait, quelque fois, pour me prouver qu'elle avait confiance en moi. On ne parlait que très peu d'elle. Elle ne m'avait jamais montré de photo même. C'était un point compliqué à aborder.

\- Je t'en pris, regarde moi.

Lexa céda et me regardait enfin. Ses yeux étaient sombre et plusieurs émotions se mélangeaient. Lexa souffrait énormément du manque de cette figure maternelle. Il me devait de la rassurer.

\- Je ne sais pas si il y a une vie après la mort. Mais il y a bien une chose que je sais: c'est que la personne qui te manque vit toujours en toi. Elle est là. Dis-je en posant ma main sur son cœur. Elle te surveillera et te soutiendra toujours. Crois moi.

Lexa hocha rapidement la tête avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Elle s'efforça d'esquisser un petit sourire, triste malheureusement, mais c'est déjà un début. Je lui embrassais tendrement la joue avant de me lover à elle. Je passais ma main sous son sweat et caressais doucement sa peau douce. Je lui disais quelques mots doux, dans l'espoir de la calmer. Je ne pouvais imaginer ce que ressentait Lexa. Après tout, nos mères sont les premières personnes à qui on fait confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Elle l'avait perdu bien trop tôt et souffrait de cette absence.

\- Allez, souris. Regarde la famille que tu t'es créée. Tu as ton frère, ta cousine, Octavia et Raven que tu considères comme des sœurs. Tu m'as moi, et Shasta. Laisse moi voir ton merveilleux sourire.

À l'entente de son nom, ce dernier se réveilla et aboya. Il vint se mettre entre nous et fourra sa tête dans mes seins. Je vis Lexa froncer des sourcils avant de le prendre. Elle le tourna doucement vers elle.

\- Pas touche, c'est une propriété privée.

Je jurerais avoir vu Shasta hocher de la tête avant qu'elle ne le pose par terre pour qu'il aile se dégourdir.

\- Tu sais t'y prendre avec les enfants.

Lexa ne répondu pas. Elle était tracassée parce quelque chose. Mais quoi ?  
Je décidais de m'allonger sur elle, sans prévenir. Elle me regardait surprise avant de passer ses deux bras autour de moi. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'on ne bascule pas. Je posais donc mes bras sur la poitrine de ma copine avant de venir y poser ma tête.

\- Parle moi.

\- Que veux tu que je te dise ?

\- J'en sais rien. Des choses sur toi ?

\- Tu sais déjà tout.

\- Non c'est faux. Je viens seulement d'apprendre que tu étais australienne...

\- Owh... Fit-elle.

Lexa passait un bras derrière sa tête tandis que je l'observais attentivement. Je sentais sa main passer sous mon haut et doucement remonter dans mon dos. Nos jambes s'entremêlaient parfaitement et elle venait me caresser la jambe de son pied. C'est pourquoi j'adorais Lexa. Même quand tout allait mal, elle arrivait à me donner quelques moments de douceur.

\- On fait un jeu. On pose une question chacune son tour. D'accord ?

\- Okay. Commence.

\- Où es tu née ? Demandais-je.

\- À Sydney, le 20 juillet 1999.

\- Une seule réponse. Et puis je le savais déjà.

\- C'est cadeau. Fit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. L'alcool commençait surement à retomber.

\- À ton tour. Soufflais-je en posant ma tête contre sa poitrine.

\- Combien de mec as tu embrassé ?

Je ris à sa question avant de la regarder.

\- Vraiment ? Me moquais-je.

\- Fais gaffe c'est une question! Répond à la mienne.

\- J'en sais rien moi. Une dizaine ou plus, j'en sais rien. J'ai pas compté. Alors, à quel âge as tu quitté l'Australie ?

\- À deux ans. Avec combien de personnes as tu coucher

\- Sérieusement Lexa ?

\- Je me renseigne juste !

\- Okay hum... Trois, quatre peut-être ?

Elle hocha doucement de la tête. Lexa détestait l'idée que d'autres personnes m'aient touché. J'adorais la voir jalouse, cela prouvait qu'elle tenait à moi. Mais elle était surtout mignonne.

\- Ah moi! Comme tu veux jouer à ça... Combien de petite amie as tu eu ? Les vraies, pas les coups d'un soir qui sont restés collés à toi, en espérant désespérément avoir une chance avec toi.

Le rire de Lexa retentit, ce qui m'emplit de joie. Elle se calmait rapidement avant de réfléchir, un bon moment. Sa vie amoureuse a toujours été compliquée et tourmentée. Mais je dois avouer que c'est une question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis le début.

\- Pour être franche, je n'en ai jamais réellement eu. Avoue t-elle. Tout n'était qu'une question de sexe avant, ou alors juste un besoin d'être aimé par quelqu'un, sans pour autant aimer en retour. La seul personne pour laquelle j'ai ressenti un semblant d'amour était Costia mais encore une fois, c'était compliqué. Elle couchait et je couchais avec des personnes en dehors du Lycée, puis à l'intérieur de l'établissement, on riait ensemble, se cajolait, s'embrassait. Je n'étais même pas en colère sur le fait qu'elle aille voir ailleurs. Pas parce que je faisais pareille, non, mais je n'étais pas jalouse. Mon idée de l'amour était fausse. Puis tu es arrivée et j'ai compris ce que s'était de réellement aimer quelqu'un. Ne pas l'aimer que physiquement, l'apprécier pour sa réputation, ses talents sexuelles ou autres. Mais seulement pour la personne qu'elle était. Tu m'as appris tout cela, Clarke, et tu m'en apprends chaque jour. Sur toi, comme sur moi. Je suis jalouse, possessive et plein d'autre chose pas très jolie, je l'avoue. Mais je suis également follement amoureuse de toi. J'ai jamais ressentis tout cela. Tu combles un désir, qu'auparavant je ne comblais que par le sexe, seulement grace à ta personne. Tu es intéressante et on veut toujours plus en savoir sur toi. Je mentirais si je disais que ta beauté ne m'avait pas frappé en premier. Mais tout me plait chez toi: ton intelligence, ta gentillesse, ta générosité, ton humour et ta façon de penser. Aucune de mes exs ne t'arrivent à la cheville. Alors je peux dire que tu es ma seule et véritable petite amie.

Wow. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. La sincérité de Lexa m'avais laissé sur place. Tellement que je n'osais bouger. Seuls mes yeux s'étaient embrumées. Je ne savais jamais réagir lorsqu'elle me disait des choses comme ça. Lui répondre ? Non, je n'aurais pas les mots, et si par miracle j'en trouvais, je bégaierais. Une seule chose pouvait lui montrer tour l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Une seule chose qui était tout aussi puissant que des mots. C'est pour cela que je pris son visage en coupe avant de capturer délicatement ses lèvres. Je l'embrassais amoureusement, et il ne fallut que quelques millièmes de secondes pour que Lexa n'y réponde. Elle le savait, je n'étais pas aussi douée qu'elle avec les mots. Ce n'était pas un secret. Mais j'étais bonne pour exprimer, faire transmettre mes émotions. Avec le dessin mais également par de simples gestes. Je décidais donc de laisser ma main descendre le long de son bras avant d'arriver à son poignée. J'y restais quelques secondes, le caressant de mon pouce. Je sentis Lexa soupirer contre mes lèvres à ce moment précis. C'est une partie sensible pour elle, je devais lui montrer que je l'acceptais, l'aimais comme elle était. Je prenais chaque partie d'elle, les bonnes comme les plus brisées. Je descendais ensuite avant d'entremêler nos doigts. Le baisé devint plus fougueux, plus ardent. Le hamac lui, se balançait de plus en plus, menaçant de nous faire tomber. Nous connaissions la suite logique de cette histoire, mais nous ne voulions bouger. Nous étions dans notre « bulle inclatable » comme disait Octavia. Ses lèvres rejoignirent rapidement ma mâchoire. Elle y déposa quelques baisés avant d'attaquer mon cou.

\- L-Lexa ? Tentais-je de l'appeler.

Mais encore une fois, ma voix m'avait trahis en se rouillant légèrement. Ma petite amie releva la tête et, mon dieu ses yeux. Ses pupilles étaient tellement dilatées qu'on ne discernait que très peu le vert de ses yeux. Je mentirais si je disais que cela me faisais ni chaud, ni froid. Une sensation familière né soudainement dans mon bas ventre. Je ne pouvais plus lui résister.

\- Prends moi. Soufflais-je.

Un sourire mutin se dessinait alors sur son visage. En deux, trois mouvements, Lexa se leva du hamac en me portant. Elle me passait sur son épaule avant de me donner une petite fessé, ce qui me fit rire. Elle fit également entrer Shasta à l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de rire. La fatigue s'était emparée de moi, et le peu d'alcool que j'avais ingurgité ne faisait effet qu'à présent. Mais surtout, j'étais excitée. Après tout, j'allais avoir l'une des plus belles nuits de ma vie. Lexa me suivait dans mon fou rire.

\- Bon dieu, Lincoln on va pas dormir ce soir.

Lexa et moi nous figions et ma copine se retournait vers notre amie. Bien évidement, je ne pouvais voir la scène. Je sentais Lexa poser sa main sur mes fesses, voulant les cacher. Elle était pas croyable !

\- Aller O', on sait tous que vous aviez prévu la même chose!

\- Euh non pas vraiment.

Je reconnu la voix de Lincoln.

\- Bon c'est pas que je vous déteste, mais ma libido chute à une allure folle ! Dis-je.

C'est vraiment moi qui ai dis ça ? Des rires se font entendre.

\- Vous avez entendu Wanheda ? Elle est pressée et je veux une Clarke déchainée alors, bonne nuit !

Je sentis mes joues se chauffer face à ses mots. Décidément, elle était cru, et j'aimais ça. Et Lexa monta les escaliers à une allure folle, sous les rires de notre amie et de son frère.

Vous deviez donc bien imaginer la suite. Arrivées dans la chambre, ma libido n'avait pas baissée et Lexa avait reprit où elle s'était arrêtée. La brune ne me connaissait que trop bien, elle connaissait chacun de mes points faibles. Chaque endroit les plus sensibles. Ses douce mains, ses lèvres charnues; meurtris par mes baisés plus fougueux et sauvages les uns que les autres, sa langue experte: tout était réunis pour me faire perdre la tête. Surtout que Lexa avait une certaine manie à me chuchoter des choses à l'oreille. Je ne pouvais résister plus longtemps après ça. L'orgasme qu'elle me donna était tout simplement merveilleux, divin. Lexa était parfaite.

Après de longues heures à avoir fait l'amour, Lexa s'écroula à côté de moi. J'observais silencieusement son corps merveilleusement bien sculpté et nu. Je passais ma main sur chacun de ses muscles abdominaux, puis lorsqu'elle se tourna, je dessinait son tatouage dorsale. Son dos avait été ravagé par mes ongles. Je souris avant de venir embrasser ses blessures. Lexa fini par grogner, m'invitant à m'allonger près d'elle. Ce que j'acceptai rapidement. Elle posait son bras tatoué et musclé autour de ma taille avant de se rendormir.

Le visage de Lexa était calme et reposé. La première fois depuis que je l'avais revu. Elle était si belle, c'était presque irréelle. J'avais tellement de chance d'avoir croisé son chemin. Je remercie l'univers de me l'avoir donner. J'observais donc quelques secondes ce doux visage avant de venir y déposé un tendre baisé. Un fin sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres qui me rendaient folle.

C'est donc légère et heureuse que je rejoins ma dulcinée, dans le pays des rêves.

Je me réveillais sur Lexa, elle allongée sur le ventre. Je me frottais les yeux et souris en observant le visage endormie de ma petite amie. Elle était reposée, calme et surtout innocente. Personne ne pouvait imaginer que cet être avait autant de responsabilité. J'embrassais son dos tatoué avant d'attrapé mon téléphone qui était non loin. Il était un peu plus de onze heures, et mon estomac criait famine ! C'est pour cela que je me levais discrètement du lit. Je cherchais mes vêtements, que Lexa avait négligemment jeté dans la pièce. Je finis tout de même par lui piquer un long t-shirt ainsi qu'un short. C'est l'avantage d'avoir une petite amie qui faisait la même taille que vous. Et puis j'adorais lui piquer des vêtements. Son odeur me rendait folle. J'embrassais une dernière fois Lexa, qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Elle avait le sommeil lourd ces derniers temps. Ma brune était épuisée, c'est pour cela que je ne voulais la réveiller.

J'arrivais dans la cuisine, remerciant l'univers le n'avoir croisé personne. Vu le boucan que nous avions fait, je vais me faire charrier. Je pris un bol quand j'entendis une petite créature courir sur le parquet. Je souris en voyant Shasta arriver dans la cuisine. Je m'accroupis afin de lui dire bonjour.

\- Salut bonhomme. Tu as faim ?

Il aboya pour seul réponse. Je me levais et lui donnais donc de quoi manger et de l'eau. Il se rua dessus. Shasta mangeait bien. Un peu trop même. Je ne sais pas si c'est son pelage ou bien juste le fait qu'il soit gras. Mais peu importe, je l'adorais.

\- Et voilà notre petite chanceuse !

Je sursautais en entendant la voix d'Octavia. Je me retournais vers l'entrée de la cuisine et vis qu'elle était accompagnée de Lincoln. C'est marrant, Lexa avait exactement la même tête que lui le matin. Mon beau frère me fit simplement un petit signe de la main avant de lui aussi, prendre un bol. Octavia s'approcha de moi avant de s'appuyer au mur.

\- Faut vraiment que tu apprennes à être plus discrète.

\- Oui bon ça va.

Je détournais le regard et tombais nez à nez avec un énorme suçon présent sur l'énorme cou de Lincoln. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire goguenard.

\- Je vois qu'on est pas les seules à s'être amusée hier soir. Me moquais-je en montrant l'ecchymose.

\- On ne peux résister à une envie sexuelle. Répond simplement Octavia.

\- On dit tous ça.

\- On dit tous quoi ?

Octavia et moi tournions la tête vers l'entrée de la cuisine et vîmes apparaitre Anya. Elle fut rapidement rejoindre par Raven et; d'après la sueur qui dégoulinait de leur front et les écouteurs présent dans les oreilles de la Latina, elles revenaient d'un footing.

\- Que personne ne peut résister à une envie, une tentation sexuelle. Dit Lincoln, en mangeant ses céréales, appuyé contre le plan de travail.

\- C'est pas vrai... Souffla la fausse blonde en se dirigeant vers le frigo.

\- Bah c'est vrai. Rajoute Raven en la suivant.

Elle se collait à sa petite amie, lui embrassait la joue avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Chose qui fit étouffer Anya avec son eau. Je regardais Octavia, qui était à deux doigts d'exploser de rire. Je me retins également. C'était toujours affreusement marrant de voir les réactions d'Anya fasse au rentre dedans de Raven.

\- Il y a une réunion de la Dream Team et je ne suis pas invitée ? Je suis vraiment déçue.

Je souris en reconnaissant l'attirante voix rauque de ma petite amie. Je levais les yeux sur elle et wow, même à moitié endormie elle était magnifique. Lexa avait enfilé un maillot de basketball, des Lakers plus précisément. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval mais, comme à son habitude, elle avait laissé ses cheveux rebelles en liberté. J'apprécierai toujours le style vestimentaire de ma petite amie. Elle pouvait passer d'un style négligé, en un autre plus rock'n'roll pour arriver en un plus classique. C'est notamment ce dernier style qu'elle opte lorsqu'elle est avec Woods Corps. Tout lui allait merveilleusement bien. J'en étais presque jalouse.

\- Hello Heda. Fit O' avant de faire la bise à sa meilleure amie.

\- Salut.

Lexa partit rapidement enlacer son frère, fit un petit coucou à sa cousine et Raven, qui riait fasse au malaise de sa copine. Ma brune fini par s'approcher de moi, un fin sourire au visage.

\- Bonjour toi. Me dit-elle avant de poser ses mains sur mes hanches.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, belle créature. Répondis-je en passant mes bras autour de sa nuque. Bien dormi ?

\- Merveilleusement bien, comme à chaque fois que j'ai l'honneur de t'avoir à mes côtés. Mais je dois avouer que je préfères les matins où tu es allongée près de moi.

\- Je sais et je suis désolée... Mais tu me connais et j'avais-

\- Tu avais faim ? Me coupa t-elle.

J'hochais rapidement de la tête pour lui répondre.

\- Excuse acceptée.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et Lexa me suivit rapidement. Quel sourire ! Décidément, elle me fera toujours craquer. Je m'apprêtais à l'embrasser quand Anya m'interpella avec un raclement de gorge.

\- Bon c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais Raven, j'ai besoin de toi pour ma voiture !

\- Pour ta voiture ou pour autre chose ? Se moqua Lexa, en se tournant vers sa cousine.

\- La ferme et occupe toi de ta copine.

Et c'est sur ces paroles sèches, qu'Anya sortit de la cuisine, en entrainant Raven avec qu'elle. Nous pouvions entendre l'escalier craquer.

\- Depuis quand ta voiture est à l'étage? Crie Lexa afin de se faire entendre.

\- Occupe toi de tes fesses Woods ! Répond Raven.

Octavia et moi rions avant que je ne réussisse à capter l'attention de Lexa.

\- Laisse les tranquille. Dis-je en jouant avec ses joues.

\- Tu sais que j'adore les embêter. Et puis, c'est encore dure de réaliser qu'Anya sorte avec ma meilleure amie.

\- Je sors aussi avec ta meilleure amie. Intervenu Lincoln en posant son bol dans l'évier.

\- Je sais mais c'est pas pareille. Il était prédis qu'elle devienne ma sœur.

\- Awn c'est vraiment mignon. Commente la jeune Blake.

Ne voulant me quitter, Lexa leva seulement sa main en l'air, dans laquelle Octavia vint taper. Malheureusement, cette dernière devait nous quitter, ayant rendez-vous avec sa mère. Je la pris dans mes bras et la remerciais pour les choses qu'elle avait fait la veille. Elle prit également Lexa dans ses bras avant de partir avec Lincoln. Une fois seule, ma brune se tourna vers moi.

\- Enfin seule. Fit-elle, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

\- La nuit dernière ne t'as pas suffis ? Me moquais-je.

\- Je voudrais toujours plus de toi. Toujours plus de tes baisés, de tes caresses, de tes sourires, tes rires. Toujours plus de Clarke Griffin.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant sa sincérité. Romantique dès le réveil, je ne m'y attendais pas. Lexa combla les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient, pour seulement déposé un chaste baisé sur mes lèvres.

\- Tu as mangé ? Demande t-elle en s'éloignant de moi.

\- Non je n'ai pas eu l'occasions.

Lexa ouvrit un placard et leva le bras pour pouvoir prendre quelque chose. Je m'autorisais à la mater. Son maillot s'était relevé, montrant ses magnifiques fesses. Je ne vous en avait jamais parlé, hein ? C'est simple: elles étaient parfaites. Pourtant, un élément me perturbais.

\- Lexa ?

\- Hum hum ?

\- T'es au courant que tu es l'une des femmes les plus riche du pays ?

Lexa se figeait avant de se retourner vers moi. Elle avait les sourcils froncés, ne voyant visiblement pas pourquoi je lui parlais de ça.

\- Je te dis ça parce que malgré ta fortune, tu arrives encore à voler des boxers à ton frère! Me moquais-je, avant de grimper sur le plan de travail.

\- C'est un American Eagles. C'est hyper confortable ! Et en plus, elle posa ses mains sur ses fesses, ça les met vraiment en valeur.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire.

\- Et bien voilà! Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Ma brune s'approchait de moi et vint se mettre entre mes jambes. Elle m'observa, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il n'y en a pas. Fis-je. Tu es parfaite avec.

Elle m'adressa un tendre sourire avant de m'embrasser langoureusement. Après ça, elle repartit préparer le petit déjeuner, sous mes yeux admirateurs. Lexa savait exactement que je ne mangeais pas énormément le matin, voir rien du tout. Mais elle savait quoi me préparer pour que je mange. Elle était parfaite et savait parfaitement cuisiner. Au moins, je sais que je ne mourrais pas de faim plus tard !  
Une petite sonnerie me fit sortir de mes penser: mon téléphone. Je le pris rapidement avant de regarder le message que je venais de recevoir.

\- Lexa ? Tu fais quoi cette après-midi ? Lui demandais-je, les yeux rivés sur mon téléphone.

\- Je pensais appelé quelques personnes et surtout planifiés les semaines qui vont suivre pour Woods Corps. Mais ça peut attendre.

\- Tu travailles même pendant le weekend de Thanksgiving ?

\- Cela me déplait autant que toi mais j'y suis obligée... Alors, pourquoi me demandes tu ça ?

\- Et bien, ma mère veut que j'aille faire quelques courses pour Jeudi avant d'aller à l'aéroport.

\- J'avais presque zappé que ta grand mère arrivait aujourd'hui! Comment tu te sens ? Pas trop stressée ? Me demande t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Je flippais à mort ! J'adorais ma grand-mère paternelle. Le problème c'est que depuis la mort de mon père, je me suis éloignée d'elle. C'est encore dure pour moi de la regarder. Je voyais mon père en elle. Malgré tout, je lui téléphonais de temps à autres. J'ai même réussi à lui parler de Lexa, qu'elle a hâte de rencontrer. Alors oui, je stressais. Et si elle ne l'aimais pas ? Chose impossible bien sûr, mais et si ? Je m'efforçais d'esquisser un sourire à ma copine.

\- Je vais bien. J'ai juste hâte de la voir. Mentis-je.

Lexa resta perplexe avant de prendre ma main et d'y déposer un tendre baisé.

\- Je te fais confiance. Mais avant d'y aller, je veux que tu manges.

\- D'accord maman. Fis-je en descendant du plan de travail.

\- Chère Griffin, je déteins beaucoup trop sur vous. Se moqua t-elle.

Inconsciemment, j'avais repris sa réplique. Peut-être qu'elle avait beaucoup d'emprise sur moi. Ou alors, qu'elle était une personne importe, un model pour moi. Les deux sont plausible. Lexa avait posé son bras sur mes épaules et, automatiquement, j'avais attrapé sa taille. Je me mis alors sur les pointes des pieds et lui embrassais la joue avant de me diriger vers son oreille afin de lui murmurer quelque chose.

\- Et j'adore ça.

~ PDV Lexa ~

\- J'avais presque oublié à quel point faire les courses était chiant. Me plaignais-je.

Effectivement, nous étions dans un supermarché, non loins du centre ville. J'étais avachi sur le caddie, que je poussais en suivant Clarke. Elle me regardait amusée en mettant quelque chose dans le caddie. Chose que j'attrapais pour voir ce que c'était.

\- Quand était la dernière fois que tu as fait les courses ? Il y a un mois ? Ironise ma blonde en ouvrant un des congélateurs pour prendre de la glace.

\- La semaine dernière à Toronto.

\- Et qu'as tu acheté ?

\- Une compagnie aérienne.

Clarke se figea avant de se retourner vers moi. Elle était devenue blanche. Quant à moi, je n'esquissais qu'un fin sourire. Ma petite amie s'approchait alors de moi et posa une de ses douces mains sur ma joue.

\- Irrécupérable. Commente t-elle.

\- Je sais et tu m'adores pour ça. La taquinais-je.

Clarke fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel avant de me voler un baisé, malgré les regards des personnes autours. C'est fou à quel point les gens sont toujours aussi bouché. Mais peu importe, ce n'est pas eux qui changeront mon comportement avec Clarke. C'est pour cela que je l'a soulevais, sous ses yeux interrogateurs.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu verras princess! Fis-je seulement.

Je la posais dans le caddie, en faisant attention à elle et aux courses.

\- Lexa ! M'appela ma blonde sans pour autant cacher son rire.

Je l'ignorais volontairement avant de pousser le caddie vers le rayon des yaourts, qui était plus ou moins vide. Soudain, je me mis à courir dans l'allée puis m'accrochais comme je le pouvais au caddie. Le rire mélodieux de Clarke arrivait à mon oreille. Je venais d'avoir ce que je voulais: entendre le rire de ma blonde. Clarke venait d'illuminer ma journée en un rire. Nous l'oublions certaine fois mais, nous étions encore adolescentes. Alors nous devions agir comme telle ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais j'arrivais à l'être qu'avec Clarke. Elle faisait ressortir une partie enfantine de moi-même et plus souriante. Une Lexa tout simplement heureuse. J'appréciais cette sensation. Le fait d'être trahis par son propre corps, sourire bêtement, défaillir pour cette personne. Car oui, Clarke était ma faiblesse. Sans elle, je ne sais ce que je deviendrais. On dit qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde, moi, il me faut uniquement Clarke et son rire. Tout simplement. Comme l'a dit Edith Piaf, je l'aime déraisonnablement, anormalement, follement, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est la sienne. Elle est magnifique et exceptionnelle. Mon adoration, mon admiration et mon dévouement me rendent peut-être aveugle; mais j'ai une confiance inouïe en cette femme. Désormais je dois tenir une promesse: le rendre heureuse de n'importe qu'elle façon.

Malheureusement, nous sommes vite pris en flagrant délit par un mastodonte de la sécurité. Je dois avouer que ses muscles et sa carrure étaient très impressionnantes mais pas assez. C'est pour cela que je l'ignorais, en m'éloignant avec Clarke. Bon, on a arrêté nos enfantillages pour continuer à faire les courses. À mon plus grand bonheur, Clarke termina vite, mais je la vis filer dans le rayon où il y a toutes sortes de magazine people.

\- Sérieusement Clarke ?

\- Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'aimes pas les ragots que racontent ces magazine !

\- Pas vraiment non.

Elle m'ignora un peu avant d'aller de vagabonder dans le rayon. Je restais donc près du caddie et décidais de m'occuper avec mon téléphone. Soudain, ma petite amie revint en courant. Clarke attrapa ma main et me tira.

\- Vient avec moi ! Dit-elle, visiblement excitée.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle s'arrêta devant une pile de magazine avant de me regarder, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Je restais figée par ce qui était devant moi. Le fameux magazine ELLE pour laquelle j'avais été interviewé et pour qui j'avais fais le shooting photo. J'étais en première page, et je dois avouer que la photo était magnifique. Surtout en noir et blanc. Je pris un exemplaire et lu les gros titres: « Lexa Woods: de l'ado ordinaire à l'une des femmes les plus puissante du pays » ou « La monté en puissance ». Ils n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié. Je feuilletais la revue et tombais sur le shooting photo. Un frisson me parcouru. Les clichés étaient tout simplement..

\- Magnifiques. Dit Clarke. Epoustouflantes même.

Je tournais la tête vers ma copine qui avait les yeux rivés sur le magazine. Ses yeux bleus saphirs étaient mêmes humides. Était-elle fière de moi ? Subitement, je la vis prendre tout les numéros et s'en aller avec.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandais-je en la suivant.

\- Et bien je vais faire de la pub!

Je fus surprise à l'entente de des mots. Au début, je pensais que ce n'était que du bluff, mais j'avais tord de la sous-estimer...

\- Bonjour! Puis-je vous suggérer un magazine ? Demande t-elle en s'approchant d'un jeune homme.

Elle n'attendis pas de réponse avant de continuer.

\- Voici le magazine Elle de cette semaine avec en première de couverture, Lexa Woods ! Vous y retrouverez une interview exclusive ainsi qu'un merveilleux shooting photo qui a été dirigé par le célèbre photographe Erik Asla. Croyez moi, vous ne serez pas déçu.

\- D'ac- D'accord. Balbutia le jeune homme.

\- Parfait !

Elle donna le magazine au jeune homme avant de faire quelques pas en arrière.

\- Et au faite, c'est ma petite amie ! Cria t-elle pour ce faire entendre.

Clarke avait officiellement perdu la tête ! Et elle continua pendant un petit moment, vendant le magazine à des couples, des femmes âgées et même des personnes travaillant dans le supermarché. Décidément, personne ne pouvait résister à son sourire et à son visage innocent. Elle rencontrait également des personnes plus compliquées à convaincre, mais elle leur proposa de prendre une photo avec moi, ce que j'acceptais évidemment. Plusieurs personnes me reconnaissaient mais ne me regardait de travers pour autant. Je me sentais presque normal.

Des adolescentes, à peine plus jeunes que moi, vinrent d'elles mêmes me demander de prendre des photos. Elles gloussèrent et celle qui tenait le téléphone tremblait telle une feuille.

\- Hey. Lui soufflais-je. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je veux dire, je suis comme toi, une personne normal qui fait ses courses avec sa copine. Bon la copine est un peu bizarre depuis qu'elle m'a vu sur un magazine, mais on peut zapper ce détail.

Le jeune fille riait légèrement face à mon ironie en baissant la tête. Elle avait la même mimique que Clarke. Pourquoi tout revenait à ma blonde ?! Nous prîmes donc une photo avec ses amies puis, sans son autorisation, je pris son téléphone. Elle me regardait surprise tandis que je la collais doucement à moi.

\- On prend une photo que toute les deux ? Lui demandais-je.

Elle hocha simplement de la tête avant que nous ne regardions l'objectif. J'esquissais un fin sourire avant de prendre la photo. Je lui rendais son téléphone et l'observais attentivement pendant qu'elle regardait la photo. Je dois avouer qu'elle était assez mignonne.

\- Comment t'appelles tu ?

\- Hayley. Répond elle timidement.

\- Hayley. Répétais-je. C'est beau. Et bien, ravie de t'avoir rencontrer.

Je lui fis simplement un clin d'œil avant de retrouver mon caddie. Moi, tromper ? Plutôt mourrir que de faire ça à la femme que j'aime.

\- Encore merci pour ma copine ! Fit Clarke.

Cette dernière revint vers moi, les mains vident. Elle avait réussi à faire vendre tout les magazines.

\- Il n'y a plus de magazine pour moi. Bouda t-elle.

\- T'es une vraie folle ! T'en a vendu combien ?

\- Je sais pas... Une dizaine peut être, je n'ai pas vraiment regardé. Mais j'aurais dû.

\- Clarke ? Regarde moi.

Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers moi. Je m'approchais d'elle et pris son visage en coupe. Elle était adorable.

\- Tu es dingue. Vraiment dingue! Et je me rend compte que je le suis autant que toi. Je suis dingue de toi, Clarke Griffin. Et tu peux me croire que si j'avais une bague sur moi, qu'il n'y avait pas toutes ces personnes et qu'on aurait été dans un endroit plus romantique, et si on aurait pas été aussi jeune, j'aurais déjà posé mon genoux à terre. Dis-je précipitamment, mais sincèrement.

\- Vraiment ? Demande t-elle mi amusée, mi surprise.

\- Oh que oui!

Clarke ria une dernière fois, d'un rire enfantin, mélodieux, magnifique. Ses yeux étaient humides à cause de l'émotion. Après tout, cela se comprenait. Comment réagiriez vous si votre petite amie à pour idée de vous demander en mariage ? Nos lèvres finirent par se rejoindre, maladroitement mais amoureusement. Ce contacte me fis oublier l'endroit où nous étions, c'est à dire dans le rayon cosmétique. Chose que nous n'aimions pas forcément au passage. Mais peu importe, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était Clarke.

Et seulement elle.

\- Vous avez fini, les filles ?

La voix d'Abby résonnait dans le couloir et elle s'approchait de nous. Clarke et moi nous redressions en même temps.

\- Il ne nous reste qu'un sac à vider. Vous pouvez y aller, je vais le faire. Répondis-je avant d'aller prendre le sac en question.

Après avoir fait les courses, et passer chez un vendeur de magazine pour Clarke, nous sommes directement rentrées. Abby nous y attendait pour aller à l'aéroport. Clarke m'a dit que sa mère entretenait une certaine relation avec sa grand-mère. Elles étaient incroyablement proches. Chose rare. Mais Abby avait quelques appréhensions.

\- Enfaite, commence Abby, je me disais que ce serait bien que tu nous accompagnes.

Je me figeais avant de me redresser pour regarder la mère de ma petite amie.

\- Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ? Répétais-je.

\- Oui, je suis sûre que ça ferais plaisir à Clarke ainsi qu'à Mimi Griffin! Et puis tu pourras conduire ma voiture.

\- C'est vrai ? Demandais-je presque émue.

\- Oui.

\- Je me dépêche alors!

\- Tu viens de faire une heureuse. Murmura Clarke à sa mère avant de rire.

Lorsque je j'eus fini de tout ranger, nous sortions toutes les trois. Abby me donnait les clés de sa voiture sans aucune hésitation et je me ruais dessus. Mes yeux brillaient alors que je faisais le tour du véhicule. C'était une Mercedes GLE coupé de couleur grise. En bref, un vrai bijoux. Je rêvais de la conduire ! Je ne montais pas de suite pourtant. J'ouvris la porte du passager avant. La voiture était assez haute, et puis je voulais bien me comporter. Je souris lorsque je vis que Clarke serait pas copilot.

\- Mademoiselle Griffin. Fis-je en lui donnant ma main.

Elle me remercie avec un magnifique sourire. Une fois montée, je fis de même avec Abby. Et enfin, c'est à mon tour de monter ! Les sièges en cuire était tout simplement somptueux et vraiment confortables. Le tableau de bord était noir avec quelques détails assez raffinés. On pouvait même changer l'ambiance d'intérieur grace à des jeux de lumières. Clarke opta d'ailleurs pour du blanc. Malheureusement, je n'avais plus le temps de fantasmer, nous étions attendue. Je réglais donc rapidement mon siège ainsi que le rétroviseur central, afin de parfaitement voir la route ainsi que ma belle mère. Quand j'insérais la clé, un frisson parcouru mon corps. Je faisais ronronner le moteur en regardant Clarke. Elle m'observais d'un air amusée. Elle savait parfaitement que ce que j'adorais dans une voiture, c'était le bruit qu'elle faisait.

Je finis par démarrer, essayant de ne pas rouler trop vite dans les lignes droites, résistant au fait de ne pas tester la voiture. Clarke m'y aida lorsqu'elle alluma la radio. Mais là c'est le drame. Comme vous deviez le savoir, ma petite amie et moi, on ne fait qu'un. Nous sommes toutes deux des fans de musique. Vous imaginez donc que ça a fini en un Carpool Karaoke. Clarke et moi dansions et chantions à l'unisson à chacune des musiques. Ne parlons pas lorsque Uptown Funk est passé à la radio. Nous étions synchronisées, en parfaite harmonie. Ma blonde en profitait même pour prendre quelques vidéos qu'elle mit sur ses stories Snapchat et Instagram. Nous étions des folles. C'est pour cela qu'en plus d'être ma petite amie, Clarke était ma meilleure amie. On s'avait s'amusé avec un rien.

Tout bonne chose à une fin, malheureusement. Une fois garée, nous sortions toutes trois de la voiture.

\- Lexa ? M'appela Abby.

\- Oui ?

\- Les clés s'il te plait.

Je baissais la tête, déçue, avant de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Mémo à moi-même, ne jamais laisser Clarke monter à l'avant lorsque tu conduis. Fit-elle en rangeant les clés dans son sac.

Je lance un regard complice à ma dulcinée, ce à quoi elle répondu par un superbe sourire. Je suivais Abby afin de sortir du parking mais je me rapprochais rapidement de Clarke.

\- Désolée. Dit-elle doucement, en se lovant à moi.

\- Si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Assurais-je en passant mon bras sur ses épaules. C'était génial.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Décidément, je serais toujours obnubilée par ses yeux, de couleur azur cette fois-ci. Je lui volais un petit baisé avant de me séparer d'elle lorsque Abby s'arrêta pour prendre l'ascenseur. Je me tenais donc bien droite derrière ma belle mère. Je sentais les petits regards amusées de Clarke sur moi. C'était toujours aussi intimidant d'être avec Abby. Je veux dire, c'est quand même la mère de ma petite amie, ce n'est pas rien. Et puis, j'avais du mal à être tactile lorsqu'elle était là, Clarke le savait et le respectait.

Nous pénétrons donc dans le fameux San Francisco International Airport. Savez vous qu'il a été élu meilleur aéroport d'Amérique ? Je dois avouer que je viens seulement de le découvrir grace aux énormes pancartes misent un peu partout. L'aéroport était énorme et me fascinerait toujours autant. Arrivées à l'endroit où nous devions attendre, j'observais Abby ainsi que Clarke. Je pouvais sentir la tension monter. Aucunes d'entre elles n'osaient parler. Clarke jouait avec ses mains et se mordait la lèvre, signe qu'elle stressait. Quant à Abby, elle fronçait simplement les sourcils et avait croisé ses bas sur sa poitrine. Bizarrement, mon premier réflexe était d'aller voir la plus vielle d'entre nous. Je posais doucement ma main sur son épaule, d'un geste réconfortant.

\- Ça va aller ? Demandais-je.

Abby leva simplement ses yeux gris vers moi et esquissa un faible sourire.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis perturbée. Et si elle n'aimait pas la vie que j'ai construite sans son fils ?

Attendez. Abby était-elle vraiment en train de se confier à moi ? Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je devais donc être à la hauteur.

\- Ne vous préoccupez pas de ça. Si j'ai bien compris, elle vous aime comme si vous étiez sa propre fille. Construire une nouvelle vie est compliqué, je le sais. Mais vous l'avez fait avec brio. Je suis sûre que votre bonheur et celui de Clarke fait le sien. Alors ne vous en faites pas.

Abby décroisa alors ses bras et son visage d'adoucit. Elle regardait droit devant elle, observant les nombreuses personnes.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle t'aime autant. Tu es parfaite pour elle.

Elle finit par poser son regard gris et bienveillant sur moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça non plus. C'est comme si Abby avait décidé d'être elle-même devant moi. Elle avait enlevé son masque intimidant. Je m'apprêtait à lui répondre quand le sujet de notre conversation arriva.

\- Tu n'aurais pas $10 ? Demande Clarke à sa mère.

\- Euh si.

Cette dernière ouvrit rapidement son sac et sortit ce que voulait sa fille. Ma blonde prit le billet en remerciant sa mère avant de s'en aller. Je la vis s'en aller vers un vendeur de journaux.

\- C'est pas vrai... Soufflais-je.

\- Que se passe t-il ? Me demande Abby.

\- Il vaut mieux que je l'accompagne. Dis-je en commençant à m'éloigner.

\- Lexa ?!

\- Elle va essayer de m'acheter ! Criais-je pour me faire entendre avant de me dépêcher de rattraper ma petite amie.

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers moi avant de me lancer des regards lourds de sens. Je les ignorais délibérément et m'approchais de Clarke. Comme je l'avais prédit, elle était devant des magazines ELLE, dont le mien.

\- Que fais tu ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir, j'achète un magazine. Me répond t-elle simplement.

\- Non, tu n'en achète pas un, mais plusieurs.

Effectivement, ma petite amie venait de prendre plusieurs de ces magazines.

\- J'en prends un pour Raven.

\- Clarke, on sait toute deux que Rayes détestent ce genre de magazine

\- J'ai dit Raven ? Excuse moi, je voulais dire Octavia !

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de la tourner vers moi. Clarke serait les magazines contre elle. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de poser mes mains sur ses épaules.

\- Que ce passe t-il ?

\- Rien. Répond t-elle, trop rapidement à mon gout.

\- Clarke...

\- J'aime pas savoir que les gens peuvent t'acheter...

\- Ils ne m'achètent pas, ils achètent le magazine. Fis-je, amusée.

\- Oui c'est ce que je dis.

Elle s'approcha de la caisse et avant qu'elle ne paye, je l'appelais.

\- Il reste un magazine là bas.

\- Où ça ?

Elle était donc vraiment déterminée à acheter tout les ELLE qu'elle voyait! Néanmoins mon plan a fonctionné: lorsqu'elle s'était retournée, j'avais discrètement payé les magazines.

\- Je vois rien. Dit-elle en se retournant.

Je lui adressais un magnifique sourire en lui montrant les revues. Elle haussa les sourcils en les voyant.

\- Garde ton argent princess.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça...

\- Ça me fait plaisir! Enfin, je viens d'acheter des magazines avec ma tête dessus, ce qui est assez bizarre et qui peut montrer que je suis narcissique, ce que je ne suis pas. Mais ça me fait toujours plaisir de t'offrir quelque chose. Même si c'est moi.

Un fin sourire se dessinait peu à peu sur ses lèvres. Clarke détourna alors le regard, ferma les yeux et pris une longue et profonde inspiration. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent lentement. Ma blonde était tendue. Je jetais donc un œil au vendeur avant de m'approcher de Clarke.

\- Cinq secondes de calme et de tendresse ? Chuchotais-je.

\- Je pense qu'il me faudrait beaucoup plus que cinq secondes...

Clarke ouvrit ses prunelles bleus et un fin sourire se dessinait sur mon visage lorsqu'une idée traversa mon esprit.

\- Je pense que j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Ma petite amie fronçait les sourcils avant que je ne lui attrape les mains et ne la fasse sortir de cette petite boutique. Je marchais vers Abby et lui confiais les magazines. Malheureusement, nous repartions aussi tôt, sans lui dire où nous allions. Clarke me suivait malgré elle, ne sachant elle aussi où je l'emmenais.

Nous entrions dans les toilettes pour femmes. Je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait personnes avant de me tourner vers ma petite amie.

\- Sérieusement ? Fit-elle.

\- C'est le seul endroit où l'on peut être un peu seul. Me défendais-je.

Elle s'apprêtais à parler mais je la coupais:

\- Maintenant arrête de parler. Il n'y a que moi qui en ai le droit. Compris ?

\- Tu essaies de me contrôler là ?

\- Clarke. Dis-je durement.

Cette dernière finit par lever ses mains en l'air avant de serrer ses lèvres. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne te contrôle pas. Te connaissant, je sais que tu aimes provoquer les gens et énormément parler lorsque tu es stressée. Je veux seulement t'aider et comme promis, je vais te donner ta petite drogue. Le calme et la sérénité.

\- Dans des toilettes ?

\- Tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein ? Me moquais-je.

Elle secoua alors négativement la tête, tout en esquissant un fin sourire. Je ne pouvais être fâchée contre elle, elle était adorable. Je sortis mon téléphone, le déverrouillai avant de le lui donner.

\- Tu vas choisir une musique. Une avec un tempo lent de préférence. Et pourquoi pas du piano. À toi de choisir.

Clarke prit mon téléphone sans hésiter avant de parcourir ma musique. Après quelques secondes, elle me fit signe qu'elle avait trouvé. Je repris mon téléphone et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'elle avait choisi Mia et Sebastien's theme du film La La Land.

\- Très bon choix. Fis-je.

Je mis la musique en marche avant de monter le son et de mettre mon téléphone dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Je revenais ensuite à Clarke.

\- Maintenant, commençais-je d'une voix douce, on va danser ou plutôt, s'évader ensemble.

Je vis Clarke dissimuler un sourire face à ma phrase. Elle adorait danser. Elle disait que c'était une sorte d'échappatoire, qu'on pouvait quitter ce monde grace à quelques pas de danse et la personne avec laquelle on dansait. Ma petite aimait également cette musique, elle était douce et faisait partie d'un film qui racontait une magnifique histoire d'amour, compliquée mais magnifique. Je pris ses bras et l'incitais à les placer autour de ma nuque, ce qu'elle fit de suite. Mes mains vinrent automatiquement se poser au niveau de sa taille.

\- Ferme les yeux et laisse toi faire. Je dirige. Oublis l'endroit où nous sommes. Il n'y a que toi et moi désormais. Si tu penses à autre chose, concentre toi sur ta respiration puis sur moi, pourquoi pas. Détends toi et oublis le reste. Chuchotais-je.

Clarke exécuta ma demande et je sentis qu'elle devenait légèrement plus lourde. Signe qu'elle faisait parfaitement que ce que je lui demandais. Nous nous mettions à danser, nous dandinant au rythme lent de la musique. Comme je l'avais dit, je menais la danse. Je la faisais donc tourner quelques fois, la faisant rire et sourire. Clarke était sublime, l'avais-je déjà mentionné ? Ses sourires étaient sincères tout comme ses rires, ce qui m'emplie d'une joie inexplicable. Des personnes entraient dans les toilettes. Certaines nous regardaient de travers, d'autres souriaient simplement. Dans tout les cas, je leur demandais de bien vouloir être silencieux. Clarke gardait le silence et appréciait la musique qu'elle avait choisi. La La Land était l'un de ses films préférés. Elle trouvait que l'histoire d'amour entre Mia et Sebastien était pure et surtout fantastique. L'histoire est parfaite, tellement qu'elle a même pleuré à la fin.

Malheureusement, la chanson arrivait bien vite à sa fin. Mais Clarke ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Elle resserra même l'étreinte, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour enfouir sa tête dans mon cou. Un frisson parcouru mon échine lorsque son souffle chaud vint caresser ma peau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face au réaction de mon corps. Je ne pouvais lui résister, c'est un fait. Chaque caresse, chaque baisé provoquait une nouvelle réaction de ma part. Créait de nouvelles sensations, de nouveaux désirs. Clarke frottait son petit nez contre mon cou avant de lentement passer ses mains dans mes cheveux, relevés dans une queue de cheval. Ses doigts les caressaient avant de venir jouer avec. J'adorais lorsqu'elle faisait ça.

\- Je t'aime. Souffla t-elle.

Elle recula pour me regarder et j'esquissais un sourire timide. Si elle s'avait à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point j'étais folle d'elle. C'était inexplicable. Seul une chose pouvait démontrer mon amour pour elle, c'était de l'embrasser. C'est donc ce que j'ai fait: j'ai rapproché mon visage et capturer ces douces lèvres que j'aimais tant. Ça avait eut le même effet que notre tout premier baisé, une joie immense m'envahie et des papillons prirent possession de mon ventre. C'était douloureux mais tellement bon à la fois. Inconsciemment, j'avais poussé Clarke jusqu'à ce que son dos soit coller au mur. Je pus sentir ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire sous les miennes. Clarke glissa ses mains le long de mon corps avant de me tirer à elle, collant complètement nos deux corps. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes reins tandis qu'une de mes jambes se coinçait entre les siennes, la faisant pousser un léger gémissement.

Nous nous connaissions tellement bien. Tellement qu'on savait où se toucher et à quel moment. Je connaissais chacune de ses réactions. Comme là, elle allait passer ses douces mains sous mon haut afin de me caresser. C'est à ce moment que je mordus sa lèvre inférieure, un peu comme pour la punir, ce à quoi elle répondit par un grognement guttural. Je ne me lasserai jamais de notre petit jeu. J'oubliais l'endroit où nous étions, j'oubliais que des personnes pourraient entrer à n'importe quel moment. Les secondes me paraissaient des minutes, les minutes des heures. Je pourrais ainsi avec elle indéfiniment. Elle m'apportait ce plaisir qu'elle seule pouvait me fournir. Cette joie, ce bien-être explicable. Clarke était spéciale. Elle était ce genre de personnes qu'il fallait précautionneusement garder dans sa vie. Elle pouvait vous apporter réconfort et tranquillité. Elle égayait des vies. Elle égayait ma vie. Sans elle, tout serait noir ou blanc et je m'en rend compte lorsque je suis loin d'elle. Elle me manque. Tout le temps. J'ai toujours besoin de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, ou elle était. Pas parce que j'étais trop possessive, loin de là. Mais parce que j'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix, son sourire derrière le cellulaire. Savoir qu'elle était heureuse malgré tout. Et je me détestais pour tout ça. D'être loin d'elle, la laisser seule. En soit, elle ne l'était pas réellement. Mais il y avait une différence entre avoir Octavia à ses côtés, et moi pour la réconforter.

Par malheur, une sonnerie nous fîmes sortir de notre ferveur. Je reculais, contre mon gré, ce qui fit grogner Clarke. Je riais légèrement lorsqu'elle laissa sa tête tomber contre le mur.

\- Tu ne réponds pas ? Demandais-je.

\- C'est le mien ?

\- Ouep.

Elle fronçait les sourcils avant d'attraper son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste. Elle décrocha et colla immédiatement le cellulaire contre son oreille. C'était Abby. Cette dernière nous informait que la grand-mère de ma petite amie attendait actuellement sa valise, et qu'elle ne devrait plus tarder. Clarke raccrocha alors avec sa mère avant de me regarder.

\- Pourquoi me regardes tu comme ça ? M'interrogea t-elle, d'un air moqueur.

\- Comment ?

\- Comme ça ! Tu es à deux doigts de baver !

Clarke avait raison. Je louchais complètement sur elle tout un ayant un sourire niais plaqué au visage. Mais comment rester indifférente devant ses yeux sombres de désir, mystérieux et merveilleux à la fois. Cette bouche rouge, plus pulpeuse que précédemment, attirante et irrésistible. Comment ?

Pour seul réponse, je lui volais un tendre et long baisé pour la route, avant de venir poser mon bras sur ses épaules. Clarke riait légèrement, sachant pertinemment pourquoi j'étais restée bloquée sur elle, et vint s'accrocher à ma taille. Nous sortions toutes deux des toilettes, plus sereine et encore sous l'effet de bien-être créé par notre échange. Les gens nous regardaient bizarrement mais nous les ignorons.

Nous étions dans notre petite bulle. Personne ne pouvait nous atteindre. Ensemble, nous étions plus intelligente, plus maligne, plus forte. Clarke était ma force. Nous étions intouchables.

Arrivées où nous avions laissé Abby, nous nous excusions de notre longue absence. Nous étions partie depuis près de trois quart d'heure ! Mais peu importe, jamais je ne regretterai ce moment passé avec ma dulcinée. Même devant sa mère, Clarke ne s'éloigna pas de moi. Elle avait prit ma main, dont le bras était sur son épaule, et avait entrelacé nos doigts. Clarke sautillait sur place. Ma blonde n'était plus stressée désormais. Non, elle était impatiente. Puis elle se mit à me parler de sa grand-mère, de ces fameux cookie au chocolat. Des moments passées ensemble à dessiner, la vielle Griffin était dotée du même talent que ma petite amie. Clarke l'a décrit comme une personne exceptionnelle mais surtout importante à ses yeux. Car après tout, elle était la mère de son père.

\- J'ai hâte de rencontrer cette femme. Fis-je en regardant ma petite amie.

\- J'imagine! Elle est géniale.

Un énorme sourire était présent sur son visage. Clarke était heureuse et cela me réchauffait le cœur. J'aurais aimé avoir mon appareil photo afin de capturer cette image. Elle était tout simplement sublime. D'ailleurs, son sourire était contagieux. Me voilà, les lèvres étirés, regardant la femme que j'aimais.

\- Elle est là bas. Dit soudainement Abby.

Clarke se tournait alors vers l'endroit ou regardait sa mère et son regard s'illumina un peu plus. C'est alors que ma blonde s'éloigna de nous, se faufilant aisément entre les gens. Je regardais Abby, surprise et amusée en même temps face au comportement de sa fille, avant de l'inciter à y aller. La chirurgienne prit une grande inspiration avant d'elle aussi y aller.

Et moi ? J'étais soudainement paralysée. Mais pourquoi ? Je n'en savait rien. Je vis au loin Clarke prendre sa grand-mère longuement dans ses bras. Je détaillant longuement cette dernière. Elle était petite et ses cheveux gris, relevés dans un chignon. Elle portait un petit châle violet et elle peinait à rester debout à cause de sa petite fille. Cette vision me dit légèrement rire. Lorsque Clarke était heureuse, elle faisait de grands mouvements brusques. En bref, elle devenait un boulet.

Mais j'aimais ce boulet. C'est pour cela que je pris mon courage à deux main et m'approchais d'elles. C'était à present Abby qui saluait respectueusement sa belle mère. Mais cette dernière ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, puisqu'elle la tira à elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras. La plus âgée d'entre nous chuchota quelque chose à son oreille avant qu'elles ne finissent par rire avant de s'éloigner.  
Soudain, Clarke prit ma main et me tira . C'était à mon tour à présent.

\- Grand mère, commence ma blonde, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. Clarke se tourna vers moi. Voici Molly Griffin. Mais tout le monde l'appelle Mimi Griffin. Ma copine se tourna ensuite vers sa grand-mère. Mimi, voici-

\- Lexa. Coupa cette dernière. Je sais.

Elle m'adressa un regard bienveillant alors que je tendais ma main.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer madame Griffin. Fis-je solennellement.

Un fin sourire apparu et elle empoigna ma main. Je la regardais attentivement et, quel regard. Mimi Griffin avait des yeux aussi bleutés que sa petite fille. On y lisait une certaine sérénité, une certaine sagesse. Elle avait les yeux rieurs, comme son fils et Clarke également. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ma petite amie appréhendait cette visite: Jake ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Clarke m'avait montré quelques photos et la ressemblance était flagrante.

\- De même. Répond t-elle.

Elle me contempla quelques secondes avant qu'Abby ne nous fasse signe d'y aller. Je pris la valise de Mimi Griffin, après lui avoir demandé bien sûr, ce qu'elle accepta rapidement. Et je la comprends, elle était vraiment lourde! Je suivais donc les Griffins et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je sentais leur sourire d'où j'étais. Clarke riait et lui montrait même les magazines, ce qui avait le don de me mettre un peu mal à l'aise. Mais si cela m'était de bonne humeur Clarke, je subirais tout.

Nous arrivions assez rapidement à la voiture. Par précaution, je laissais Abby conduire. Cette dernière était partie payer le parking le temps que nous nous installions. Je mis la valise de Mimi Griffin dans le coffre avant de venir l'aider à monter dans la voiture.

\- Gentille et serviable. Fit-elle avant d'attraper ma main et de regarder Clarke. Je commence sérieusement à l'aimer.

\- Attend de la connaitre. Réponds ma petite amie en me dévorant du regard.

Je fis de même avant de refermer la portière de Mimi Griffin. Je m'approchais de Clarke qui m'attendait pour monter.  
Elle était appuyée contre la voiture, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu essayes de charmer ma grand-mère ? Se moqua t-elle.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si j'arrive à charmer toutes les Griffins. Fis-je.

J'attrapais ma blonde par ses hanches avant de la tirer à moi. Un hoquet de surprise sortit de sa bouche mais elle finit par rire. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Je venais lui voler un rapide baisé et ses lèvres s'étirèrent. Lorsque je relevais les yeux, je vis Mimi Griffin nous regarder par le rétro, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

\- Ta grand-mère nous espionne. Riais-je.

Clarke se raidit avant de tourner la tête vers sa grand-mère. Elle lui lança un regard loud de sens et la plus âgée d'entre nous leva ses mains en l'air, en signe d'innocence. Ma blonde reposa ses yeux sur moi, et me regarda d'un air exténuée.

\- Elle adore faire ça...

\- Donc ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle t'espionne ? Lui demandais-je, toujours amusée.

\- Malheureusement non. Elle m'a déjà pris en train d'embrasser mon copain de l'époque alors...

Je m'étouffais en entendant ça. Son copain de l'époque. Juste d'y penser me donne la nausée. Ce que Clarke remarqua puisqu'elle vint enrouler des bras autours de ma nuque, un sourire moqueur coller au visage.

\- Jalouse, heda ?

\- Moi jalouse ?

Je riais jaune avant de me calmer et de la regarder sérieusement.

-Totalement.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu sais ? Me rassura t-elle, sans pour cacher autant un petit rire.

\- C'est plus fort que moi. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Et elle ne répondit pas, elle m'observait juste. D'abord, ses yeux bleus azurs, enivrants, fixaient les miens. Ensuite, ils descendaient lentement vers mes lèvres. Un sourire mutin se dessinait peu à peu. C'était agréable d'être désirée par quelqu'un. Surtout lorsqu'on désirait soit même cette personne. Clarke vint caresser ma joue de son pouce, avant qu'il ne vienne se décaler vers mes lèvres, comme à son habitude. Elle me faisait volontairement attendre. Et je détestais ça. Je voulais ses lèvres.

Je pris donc sa main, précédemment sur ma joue, et entremêlais nos doigts. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra soudainement. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il m'était de plus en plus difficile d'attendre.

Je vins alors combler les quelques centimètres sans pour autant l'embrasser. Clarke m'en empêchait mentalement. Elle avait également ce don, malheureusement. Elle me contrôlait avec un rien, il lui suffisait d'un regard. Nous restions alors front contre front, moi luttant contre mon envie de l'embrasser, elle se moquant de moi. Vicieuse la petite Clarke. J'adorais ça.

\- Oh s'il vous plait! Arrêtez de vous faire du bouche à bouche et montez dans cette voiture !

Nous sursautions en entendant la voix d'Abby. Et, elle, avait le dont de nous mettre mal à l'aise! C'est pour cela que nous nous séparions et montions immédiatement dans la voiture.

Le trajet se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Mimi Griffin nous raconta son voyage puis elle finit par me poser des questions. Il m'était très facile d'y répondre, pourtant certaine fois, Clarke le faisait à ma place. Elle se faisait réprimander par sa grand mère, ce qui m'amusai. Cette fille me connaissait beaucoup trop! Mais c'était adorable. Comme me l'avais dit ma blonde, Mimi Griffin était vraiment sympathique et même très drôle. Elle m'a même raconté quelques anecdotes sur Clarke, bébé, qui étaient tout simplement à mourir de rire. Ma petite amie, devenue alors rouge de honte, la suppliait d'arrêter, mais la plus âgée ne l'écoutait, à mon plus grand bonheur. Des larmes de rire coulaient le long de mes joues. Il y a bien longtemps que cela ne m'était arrivé et cela me faisait un bien fou.

Malheureusement, tout bonne chose à une fin. Nous descendions de la voiture et j'aidais Mimi Griffin à descendre. Contre toute attente, cette dernière s'accrocha à mon bras et nous marchions ensemble jusqu'à l'entrée, elle prétextant avoir quelque chose à me dire.

\- Je vous écoute. Fis-je.

\- Oh mais je n'ai rien à te dire. C'est pour t'épargner de porter ma valise. Si tu n'aurais pas été là, je pense que j'aurais tout fait toute seule.

Je ris à sa remarque puis elle s'arrêta et se rapprocha de moi.

\- Et puis entre nous, c'est agréable d'être en si bonne compagnie.

Molly me fit un clin d'œil avant que nous ne reprenions la marche. Elle était extraordinaire et surtout fascinante. Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas rencontré plus tôt ?!

\- Je peux dire de même, madame. Dis-je.

Abby arriva rapidement et ouvrit la porte. Mimi Griffin et moi entrions et je l'aidais à ce débarrasser de sa veste avant de l'accrocher au porte manteau. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je vis Clarke porter la lourde valise et je vins immédiatement à sa rescousse.

\- Laisse moi faire princesse. Annonçais-je en prenant la valise.

\- Oh merci ! Soupira t-elle.

Clarke m'indica la chambre d'amie préparée pour sa grand-mère. Je déposais alors la valise près du lit et lorsque je me redressais, je vis que Clarke m'avait suivi.

\- Je peux voir que ma grand-mère t'apprécie déjà. Commence telle en s'approchant lentement.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Et puis je l'adore !

\- Hum.

\- Jalouse Clarky ? Me moquais-je.

Elle la les yeux au ciel à l'entende de ce surnom sans pour autant cacher un fin sourire.

\- Nan mais presque. Ma grand mère est en train de t'accaparer pour elle seule. Je veux ma Lexa moi... Avoue t-elle en faisant une petite mou.

Je ne pus que sourire en l'entendant. Clarke était surement plus possessive que moi! Sa mou était adorable mais, je préférais entendre son rire et voir son sourire. C'est pour cela que je m'approchais d'elle et, passa un bras derrière ses genoux et l'autre derrière son dos. Et je la portais, tel un prince porterait sa princesse. Comme je l'avais prédit, le rire de Clarke refit surface, et ma blonde me suppliait de la faire descendre. Mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je m'amusais à la balancer puis, je la posais sur le lit. Je montais rapidement sur elle, me dirigeant vers son cou. Je l'embrassais chastement avant d'embrasser sa mâchoire.

\- Personne ne réussira à te remplacer ou à m'accaparer. Personne. Tu es la seule Clarke, et tu le resteras. Dis-je d'une voix modulée.

Je me relevais alors afin de l'observer. Elle souriait, ses yeux bleus brillaient et les larmes menaçaient de couler. Clarke pouvait être forte mentalement parlant, mais conservait une certaine sensibilité. Et je l'aimais pour ça, elle n'avait pas peur de pleurer pour moi, enfin du moins, à cause de mes paroles. Elle n'avait pas peur d'être ridicule. Elle se laissait simplement aller et être elle.

Clarke passa ses mains autour de mon cou et me tira à elle, me prenant ainsi dans ses bras. Je me laissais aller dans cette étreinte chaude, réconfortante et agréable. Son odeur enivrante m'emporta. Sa joue était presque coller à la mienne et je parierais que ma blonde avait fermé les yeux. Je fis alors de même, profitant de ses bras, de sa présence et de son amour.

\- Je t'aime. Fit-elle soudainement en resserrant l'étreinte.

Un sourire s'empara de mes lèvres alors que je caressait le cou de ma petite amie avec. Ces trois petits mots ne me laissais indifférente, et elle le savait. Pourtant, je voulais rester dans cet univers doux et amoureux. Je me dirigeais alors vers on oreille et lui chuchota:

\- Et moi, je t'idolâtre, ma déesse.

Et encore une fois, son rire retentit, pour ma plus grande joie. Je relevais pour la regarder et c'est elle qui combla le vide afin de capturer mes lèvres. C'était timide, gouteux, raffiné même. En bref, merveilleux.

Malheureusement, Abby nous coupa en appelant plusieurs fois sa fille. Nous nous levions donc péniblement sans oublier d'échanger de léger sourire, avant de rejoindre les deux autres Griffin. Elles étaient debout, dans la cuisine et discutaient. Abby fouillait dans un des placards en même temps.

\- Je te sers quelque chose à boire Lexa ? Me demande cette dernière.

\- Non merci, je vais y aller.

\- Déjà ?! Font Clarke et Mimi, en même temps.

Elles se lançaient des regards complices avant de me regarder. Elle attendait une justification je suppose.

\- J'ai, malheureusement, énormément de travail qui m'attends. Et puis, j'ai promis à mon frère ainsi qu'à ma cousine de passer la soirée avec eux.

\- T'es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester encore un peu ? Insista ma petite amie, en s'approchant de moi.

\- Si je laissais l'envie me diriger, je resterais bien évidement. Mais tu sais que je dois y aller...

\- Je sais... Soupira t-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Allez Clarke, commence Mimi Griffin, tu verras ta petite amie demain! Tu peux surmonter ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On a déjà fait pire... Chuchota Clarke avant de me regarder une nouvelle fois.

Je déglutis légèrement, me sentant coupable. Si je n'avais pas un emplois du temps si chargé, j'aurai pu vivre une vie parfaite en sa compagnie. Pas qu'elle ne le soit pas déjà, loin de là. Clarke me comblait et chaque moment passé ensemble était un cadeau. Le problème est que je n'en avais pas assez à mon gout. Je voulais plus de Clarke, plus de son rire enfantin, plus de son sourire angélique.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de regarder Mimi Griffin. Je m'approchais et elle me prit dans ses bras. Ce qui me surpris avant que je n'accepte l'étreinte. Nous finissions par reculer.

\- Hâte de pouvoir entendre plus de vos histoires. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- De même ! Ria t-elle.

Je lui souris avant de me diriger vers Abby et de lui faire la bise. Une fois fait, je me tournais vers ma petite amie.

\- Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta voiture. Annonça t-elle.

\- Comme tu voudras. Fis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je fis un dernier au revoir aux deux mères Griffin avant de sortir de la cuisine. J'attendis Clarke à l'extérieur de la maison, le temps qu'elle s'habille rapidement. Il faisait assez frai, j'avais peur qu'elle ne tombe malade.  
Clarke finit par me rejoindre, habiller d'un gros gilet à capuche, qu'elle avait mis. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, ça lui allait très bien.

Nous descendions les escaliers, amenant à son porche, et un étrange silence régnait.

\- Qu'as tu à me dire ? Dis-je simplement, en me retournant vers elle.

\- Rien. Nia t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est faux.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que tu es très éloignée de moi et tu ne daignes même pas à me regarder dans les yeux. Lâchais-je en m'arrêtant.

Effectivement, depuis que nous étions sorties, Clarke avait garder ses yeux rivés au sol, et s'éloignait de plus en plus. Lorsqu'elle entendu raison, elle s'arrêta et leva ses yeux bleus azurs vers moi. Je pouvais y lire de l'hésitation. Pourquoi ?

\- Clarke. Parle moi.

\- Laisse moi venir avec toi. Supplia t-elle en s'approchant rapidement de moi.

\- Impossible.

\- Pourquoi ? S'exclama t-elle.

\- Ta grand mère à traverser le pays pour venir te voir. Tu lui as manqué, elle t'a manqué.

\- Tu m'as aussi manqué Lexa !

\- Je sais...

\- Je ne veux pas te voir à travers un écran alors que tu es juste à quelques pâtés de maisons. Je ne te vois presque jamais, alors laisse moi profiter. Laisse moi au moins faire ça.

Sa voix était tremblante, saisie par l'émotion. Je ne voulais pas le disputer avec elle pour si peu.

\- Et j'en suis désolée. Dis-je en essayant de contrôler ma voix.

Je m'approchais d'elle et pris son visage en coupe. Dans un premier temps, ma blonde se débattis, voulant s'enfuir de mon étreinte, mais elle finit par renoncer.

\- Je suis désolée, Clarke. Et je ne m'arrêterai jamais de m'excuser. Je sais que c'est dure, et je t'assure que je tuerais pour rester avec toi. Je lâcherais tout pour m'enfuir loin de ce merdier avec toi. Mais je ne peux pas. Woods Corp a besoin de moi. Et j'ai besoin de toi. Profite de ta grand-mère et de ta mère. D'accord ?

\- Je voulais seulement être avec toi...

\- Et moi aussi, mais c'est pas le bon jour...

Clarke grogna avant de venir coller son front contre mon épaule. Je venais alors passer mes bras autour de son corps. Je l'entendis renifler avant de resserrer l'étreinte. J'étais à présent partagée. Soit je la laissais rentrer chez elle, ainsi elle pourra profiter de sa grand-mère. Ou alors je faisais l'égoïste et l'emmenais avec moi. Mon cœur penchait pour la deuxième option. Je voulais ma copine, ses bras, ses baisés. Je voulais m'allonger près d'elle et écouter ses histoires jusqu'à ce que Morphée ne nous accueil dans ses bras. Comploter des plans avec elle, embêter Lincoln, la chatouiller, danser avec elle, me bagarrer, me disputer, faire l'amour avec elle. L'aimer.

\- Je dois partir...

Elle resserra un peu l'étreinte, secouant négativement la tête en même temps. Clarke ne voulait m'écouter. Je relevais alors sa tête et la forçais à m'observer. Ses yeux larmoyants me chamboulaient.

\- Demain, tu seras mienne Clarke. Mais d'ici là, je dois finir mon travail pour être pleinement avec toi ce weekend.

\- Tout le weekend ? Demande t-elle faiblement.

\- Tout le weekend. Assurais-je en esquissant un fin sourire.

Sourire contagieux puisqu'elle réussi à me faire un petit sourire triste. C'est déjà un début. Je lui volai alors un baisé, puis deux, puis trois. Ces simples gestes lui redonnèrent un vrai sourire et son rire enfantin se fit entendre. Un rien la faisait sourire. C'était beau.

Clarke finit par se calmer puis attrapait mes deux mains.

\- Tu m'appelles ?

\- Évidemment.

Le regard de ma blonde, précédent sur mes yeux, descendit versmes lèvres. Elle se mit alors à sur la pointe des pieds, captura timidement mes lèvres avant de reculer.

\- Tu peux partir. Fit-elle, une pointe de tristesse se sentant dans sa voix.

Elle s'éloigna peu à peu, sans me quitter des yeux. Je fis alors de même, m'approchant de ma voiture. Je la déverrouillais et ouvrait la portière côté conducteur. Je m'apprêtais à monter mais me stoppai immédiatement. C'est tout ? Je n'allais quand même pas partir comme ça, avec un simple « tu peux partir ». Il me fallait encore une dernière fois ses deux yeux bleus posés sur moi, encore un dernier sourire, un dernier...

\- Je t'aime Clarke ! Criais-je ma pensée tout haut.

Parce que oui, je voulais qu'elle entende cette pensée. Car je suis de ces personnes qui ne peuvent garder quelques choses pour soit. Cette chose pouvait nous ronger de l'intérieur et nous détruire. Et si je faisais un accident en rentrant ? Et si je mourrais sans lui avoir dit ces derniers mots ? Pourquoi rater une occasion de lui dire que je l'aimais, l'adorais ? Qu'elle était la personne la plus importante de ma vie et que sans elle, je ne serais rien. Elle est ma famille désormais, ma vie. Clarke est maintenant le pilier de mon existante, car si elle sortait de ma vie, tout s'effondrait. Clarke est la femme de ma vie et je ne me vois nulle par d'autre que dans ses bras. Mais malheureusement, la vie demande de faire des concessions, des choix plus ou moins difficiles. Laisser sa bien aimée profiter de sa famille ou alors l'emmener avec soit et profiter de tout ce qu'elle avait à nous offrir ? Le cœur partagé, on se retrouve bloqué. Que faire ? Alors on suit la raison et on se brise. On fait peut être des mauvais choix pour notre état mental, mais certainement les meilleures pour la personne qu'on aime. Alors oui, il faut parler, s'ouvrir. Pour ne pas se laisser sur des paroles vides, mais sur des paroles emplies d'amour et de tendresse. On n'en dit jamais assez, alors pourquoi s'en interdire?

Cette dernière, qui me fixait toujours, pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté de manière complètement adorable. Ma blonde esquissa un fin sourire avant de mimer un petit « moi aussi ».

C'est donc le cœur plus léger que j'entrais dans ma voiture et m'éloignais de ma bien aimée.

Nous voici le quatrième jeudi du mois de Novembre. Jour que tout les Américains attendaient impatiemment. Jour qui n'est qu'autre que Thanksgiving.

Et me voici, moi, devant la porte des Blakes au lieu d'être allongée sur mon lit en train d'appelé ma copine. Et la tête paniquée d'Octavia, lorsqu'elle m'ouvrit la porte de chez elle, me rappelait que j'étais une amie en or.

\- Fait moi un résumer. Fis-je en entrant avant de directement me diriger vers la cuisine.

J'adorais cette maison, je m'y sentais comme chez moi. Je posais mon sac de voyage sur l'une des chaises hautes avant de piquer une pomme. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais le temps de rentrer pour me préparer, alors j'ai pris mes initiatives.

\- Alors hum.. Trop de vêtements donc ne sait plus comment s'habiller!

Je levais les yeux avant de croquer dans ma pomme. Je m'apprêtais à répondre lorsqu'une personne me coupa dans mon élan.

\- Je t'avais dis d'éviter de t'acheter trop de vêtement.

Aurora Blake. Cela faisait un petit moment que je ne l'avais pas vu. Elle était visiblement déjà prête et elle était encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La mère Blake toucha le bout du nez de sa fille, qui elle, tentait d'esquiver, trouvant sûrement ça enfantin. Aurora fini par se tourner vers moi et un large sourire apparu sur son visage lumineux.

\- Lexa ! Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.

\- Depuis la soirée d'Octavia. Répondis-je.

\- Longtemps effectivement! Alors, que deviens tu ?

\- Et bien-

\- Hormis Woods Corps. Me coupant-elle. J'ai entendu dire que le siège social était à San Diego et qu'aucun bureau n'était présent à San Francisco. Les allers et retours doivent être lourds pour toi non ?

\- Cela dépend. Des fois, c'est bien d'être loin d'ici, d'être dans ma ville d'enfance, de voir tout ce que Woods Corp a à m'offrir. Mais c'est aussi difficile de laisser les personnes qu'on aime derrière sois.

\- J'imagine. Octavia m'a dit que tu avais une copine ! Je n'ai pas encore eut l'occasion de la rencontrer.

Je regardais Octavia surprise. Donc elle allait emmener sa mère chez des personnes pour Thanksgiving mais elle ne lui avait pas dis que Clarke était l'ôte ? Ma meilleure amie haussa donc les épaules, ne sachant que dire.  
Je reposais alors mes yeux sur Aurora.

\- Elle s'appelle Clarke! Et je pense que tu ne vas pas tarder à la rencontrer. On fête Thanksgiving chez elle. Annonçais-je, calmement.

L'expression de visage d'Aurora s'adoucit légèrement.

\- Bellamy m'en a parlé.

Vraiment ?

\- Et vu comme il me l'a décrit, je suis sûre qu'elle doit être parfaite.

Je fis mine de sourire mais je serrais discrètement mes poings. Cette histoire allait-elle réellement refaire surface ? Une sonnerie se fit entendre. Aurora mit sa main dans la poche de son magnifique pantalon noir avant d'y sortir un téléphone.

\- Excusez moi, je dois prendre cet appel.

Cette dernière s'éloigna et je regardais Octavia. Je soupirai longuement avant de sortir de la cuisine.

\- Allez vient on va régler ton problème de tenue. Dis-je.

Octavia me suivit et nous nous rendions dans sa chambre. Comme à chaque fois que je venais pour l'aider, c'était le chaos total dedans. Des vêtements jonchaient le lit ainsi que le sol. Un vrai champs de bataille.

\- Ça t'arrive de ranger ta chambre des fois ? Me moquais-je, en enjambant une montagne de t-shirt.

\- C'est une très bonne question. Me répond elle ironiquement.

Elle s'approcha de son lit, poussa une pile de vêtement avant de s'y assoir. Quant à moi, je restais debout devant elle.

\- Alors. Commençais-je. Robe ? Pantalon ? Ou bien combinaison ?

\- Pas de combinaison.

\- Pourquoi ? J'en porterai aussi une alors on sera coordonnée !

\- Raison de plus ! On sait très bien que tu les porte mieux que moi et je ne veux pas être dans l'ombre ce soir !

\- Okay. Riais-je. Robe alors ?

\- Oui m'dame!

Je lui souris avant d'aller à la recherche de ce que je voulais. Octavia me parlait de tout de rien concernant son couple, y comprit des choses que je ne voulais savoir. Je priais mon cerveau pour qu'il efface tout ces détails qui me donnaient la nausée. Je lui avais donc opté pour une robe noire pailletée. Elle avait des manches 3/4 et s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux. Ces yeux ressortiront parfaitement avec. Et d'après l'énorme sourire qu'elle esquissa en la voyant, elle était du même avis. Je lui choisis une paire d'escarpin noir et lui donnais le tout.

\- Aller file l'essayer. Je vais sortir pour passer un appel en attendant.

\- D'accord Heda! Fit-elle.

Octavia se leva, m'embrassa la joue pour me remercier et fila dans sa salle de bain.

Je décidai alors de sortir de la chambre. J'allais dans le bureau de l'étage, sachant qu'il y a un balcon. Je m'appuyais donc contre la rambarde avant de sortir mon téléphone. Je composais le numéro que je voulais avant de le coller contre mon oreille. J'observais la vue qui s'offrait à moi en entendant les nombreuses sonneries. J'avais une vue imprenable sur la mer. Il était dix-sept heures environ et le soleil commençait à se coucher lentement.

\- Salut toi.

Cette voix féminine me ramena à la réalité et un fin sourire apparu sur mon visage. Une seule personne avait ce pouvoir sur moi.

\- Comment va la meilleure petite amie du monde ? Demandais-je, d'une voix modulée.

\- Assez bien depuis la dernière fois que tu m'as appelé, c'est à dire. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Moins d'une heure ?

Je ris légèrement. Oui, j'avais raccroché avec elle il y a moins d'une heure, et elle me manquait. Son absence sera toujours dure pour moi, peu importe à quel point je suis loin d'elle. J'avais besoin d'entendre le son de sa voix. Quitte à l'harceler.

\- Que faisais tu avant que je ne t'appelle ? Demandais-je.

\- J'aidais ma mère pour la déco. Mais elle refuses toutes mes propositions alors...

\- Je te laisserai faire la déco de notre futur appart si tu veux. Tu pourras te défouler sur les murs en les peignant. Ça sera peut être colorée mais vivant!

\- T'es vraiment en train de me demander d'emménager avec toi ?

\- Tu aimerais hein ?

\- Je-

\- Malheureusement non. La coupais-je. Ta mère m'aime peut-être mais je ne pense pas qu'elle acceptera ça. J'attends alors que tu aies plus de 18 ans et que l'on termine l'année scolaire pour savoir où tu vas aller.

\- Comment ose tu me faire de fausse joie ?! Ria t-elle.

\- Parce que je suis démoniaque ? La suivais-je.

Quel rire. Je pourrais mourrir pour. Il était si doux, si enfantin qu'il pouvait nous transporter loin de nos problèmes en un rien de temps.

\- Lexa ! Viens voir s'il te plait !

Je soupirais légèrement en entendant Octavia.

\- C'est qui ? Demande Clarke en faisant autre chose derrière le cellulaire.

\- Octavia m'a appelé pour l'aider à choisir une tenue. Fis-je en sortant du bureau afin de rejoindre ma meilleure amie.

\- Chose difficile je présume parce que...

\- Champs de bataille dans la chambre.

Nous disions cette phrase en même temps, ce qui avait le dont de nous faire rire, encore une fois. On était tellement synchronisée que cela pouvait faire peur.

\- Wow. Soufflais-je en entrant dans la chambre d'O'.

\- Comment tu me trouves ? Demande la jeune Blake.

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique. Décidément, j'aurais dû faire styliste !

La robe était parfaite sur elle. Elle épousait merveilleusement ses courbes et les mettait en valeur.

\- C'est qui ? Me demande O' en me montrant le téléphone.

\- Clarke.

\- Met en FaceTime et montre moi sa robe ! Me cris d'ailleurs cette dernière.

\- Le mot magique padawan!

\- S'il te plait mon cœur ?

Je ne ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à l'entente de ce surnom. J'adorais lorsqu'elle m'appelait comme ça, même si ça faisant gnangnan. J'avais besoin de ma dose de gnangnan. Je fis donc ce que m'avait demandé ma copine et sa tête apparût.

\- Salut belle créature. Fis-je en lui adressant un sourire mutin.

Clarke avait un bandana rouge dans ses cheveux et son t-shirt dévoilait son épaule. Vous pouvez bien deviner que j'ai louché sur son épaule dénuée.

\- Je t'aime bien Lexa, mais ce que je veux c'est voir Octavia !

\- Je sais pas comment le prendre là.

\- Cela voulait dire qu'elle me préfère à toi, tout simplement! Dit O'.

Elle s'approchait de moi tandis que je la jaugeais, avec un air de défis.

\- Allez Woods, ne soit pas jalouse.

\- Vous avez fini ? Parce que le temps file et faut que je me prépare.

Je regardais ma blonde sur l'écran et, comment refuser? Je grommelais alors et tournais la caméra face à Octavia. La réaction de ma petite amie était semblable à la mienne. Je donnais mon téléphone à ma meilleure avant de m'allonger sur son lit. Je voulais m'épargner le moment où elles complimentaient leurs seins et fessiers. Je fermais mes yeux, le temps de me reposer quelques secondes. J'étais épuisée. J'avais travaillé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ou tôt selon les personnes. J'avais passé des dizaines de coups de fil, fait le point sur mes nombreux voyages à venir, mes futurs rendez vous. J'avais avancé sur des dossiers assez importants. Tout cela dans le but de pouvoir passer une soirée et un weekend tranquille, reposant avec ma famille. Parce que Thanksgiving est un jour important, un jour où l'on devait être reconnaissant et heureux de ce que l'on avait. Je devais donc être pleinement avec eux.

\- Tu penses qu'elle dort ?

\- J'en sais rien.

Les voix des jeunes femmes ramenèrent sur terre. J'ouvris les yeux avant de les regarder, hilares. Je me levais avant de m'étirer longuement.

\- Quel étalon. Dit Clarke d'une voix sensuelle.

Je lui lançais un regard loud de sens sans pour autant caché un sourire. Quant à Octavia, elle me regarda, faussement écœurée.

\- Bon c'est pas que je vous trouve dégueu, même si c'est un peu le cas. O' nous tira la langue. Mais moi je vais aller me maquiller. Donc comme le dirait Raven, Hasta Luego!

Je la regardais partir dans la salle de bain avant de revenir à ma petite amie.

\- On devrait faire de même. Fis-je.

\- Hum... Mais j'ai encore envie de parler avec toi...

\- Tu sais qu'on va se voir dans moins d'une heure ? Me moquais-je.

\- Je sais et enfin ! Mais je n'ai pas la foie d'attendre, tu me manque.

\- 24 heure en plus et nous mourrions toutes deux, d'un terrible chagrin d'amour! Ironisais-je.

\- Te moque pas ! Bouda t-elle.

Je continue à rire avant de doucement me calmer et la regarder. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire idiot collé au visage.

\- T'es adorable tu sais ?

\- Essaies tu de te rattraper la ?

\- Non, loin de là. Tu es vraiment adorable.

Je marquais un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre.

\- Je vais aller me préparer mais je ne vais pas raccrocher. On va juste repasser en appel audio. Okay ?

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Tu me manque aussi alors...

Le sourire qu'elle esquissait à présent ne pourrait me faire que plus plaisir. C'est alors que nous basculions en appelle audio, à mon grand désespoir. Son visage angélique me manquais déjà. Après avoir attraper mon sac et demander l'autorisation de prendre la salle de bain à Octavia, je partis de la chambre d'amie. Pendant que je sortis toutes mes affaires et les posais sur le lit, Clarke me parla de tout et de rien. Surtout de commérage rapportée par sa grand-mère qui était, bien sûre, à mourir de rire. Puis Clarke et moi nous mettions d'accord et allions sous la douche en même temps.

\- J'aurais préféré la prendre avec toi. Grogna Clarke derrière son téléphone.

Je ris légèrement avant de l'imaginer sous sa douche. Son magnifique corps mouillé, ses cheveux plaqués et dorés. Ses muscles se détendant sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Et je me vois prêt d'elle, lui caressant, lui baisant chaque parcelle de peau. Elle répondant parfaitement à mon toucher. Je secouais la tête avant de donner un léger coup dans le mur de la douche. Penser à elle me la faisait plus désirer et mon corps ne pouvait tenir. Je voulais Clarke.

Après m'être séché le corps, je venais sécher mes cheveux au sèche cheveux, les évitant ainsi de se boucler. Pour la coiffure, je restais simple: je fis quelques tresses au dessus de ma tête avant de relier le tout par une queue de cheval. Je laissais quelques mèches détachées pour avoir un effet défait. Pareille pour le maquillage, simplement un peu de noir pour mes yeux, un peu de blush et un gloss de la même couleur que mes lèvres. J'enfilais ensuite ma combinaison noir assez classe avec des escarpins de la même couleur. J'ajoutais quelques bijoux pour égayer le tout. C'était Thanksgiving, il fallait que je fasse un effort.  
Et voilà, j'étais enfin prête.

Je rejoignais Octavia, qui m'attendais dans le salon.

\- Bon, je vais devoir te laisser ma belle. Fis-je.

\- Quoi déjà ?! S'exclama O' en même temps que Clarke au téléphone.

Je regardais ma meilleure amie quelques seconde avant de comprendre.

\- Je parle à Clarke...

\- Ah okay, excuse moi.

Elle se renfrogna, se qui m'amusa. Je m'approchais donc elle et la pris dans mes bras avant frotter nos joues l'une contre l'autre.

\- Bébé Blake est jalouse ?!

\- Poussa toi tu vas ruiner mon maquillage ! Cria t-elle en tentant de me repousser.

\- Et bien je le ruinerai !

\- Lexa !

Octavia finit par abdiquer en frottant elle aussi sa joue à la mienne, cheek to cheek, comme avant. J'avoue avoir légèrement délaissé Octavia depuis que Clarke est entrée dans ma vie. Elle est très indépendante et téméraire. Elle peut être intimidante malgré sa petite carrure. Donc je n'ai pas peur pour elle. Mais je veillerais toujours sur elle. O' est comme ma petite sœur, elle m'a aidé à construire la vie que j'ai aujourd'hui, elle est ma famille. Je devrais passer plus de temps avec elle.

Nous finissions par reculer afin de mettre nos manteaux.

\- Bon, comme je le disais avant qu'O' et moi ayons notre petite bataille. Je vais devoir te laisser. Je vais prendre le volant.

\- Bon d'accord... Vous venez directement ? Me demande ma petite amie.

\- J'ai quelques trucs à déposer à la maison. Mais ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps.

\- Tu fais attention en route ?

\- Promis. Je t'aime princess.

\- Je t'aime aussi Heda!

Et nous raccrochions. Je restais quelques secondes bloquée sur mon téléphone avant de le verrouiller et de le ranger dans ma pochette. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je vis le regard moqueur de ma meilleure amie.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dis-je en m'approchant de la porte.

\- On aurait dit un vieux couple, c'est marrant.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais dit à Lincoln de faire attention en route.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

\- Et bien voilà. Fis-je en sortant de la maison après elle.

\- C'est juste que c'est marrant de te voir si attentionnée avec quelqu'un. Tu sais, t'aimais pas trop montrer tes sentiments en public avant Clarke. Même avec Costia c'était loin d'être aussi flagrant.

\- Je n'aimais pas Costia de la même façon que j'aime Clarke. Elle est...

\- Spéciale. Me coupa t-elle. Je sais.

Elle m'adressa un fin sourire avant d'entrer dans ma voiture. Seule Octavia savait ce que je ressentais pour la jeune blonde. Elle avait longuement écouté mes maux comme je l'avais fait pour elle. Toutes ces réunions au téléphone, qui pouvait durée des nuits entières, toutes ces fois où j'ai essayé de la rassurer et elle aussi, tout ça a enfin payé. Nous avions eu ce que l'on voulait: trouver notre personne. Trouver cette personne qui nous aimait pour ce que l'on était, qui nous acceptait avec nos défauts. Cette personne pour qui on pourrait mourir. Pour qui on devenait malade lorsque l'on était loin d'elle. Trouver la personne avec laquelle on voulait partager notre vie.

Ma meilleure amie et moi nous rendions chez moi. J'avais oublié quelques détails en partant plus tôt. Tout d'abord, un cadeau pour nos hôtes, et ensuite, le fils de ma petite amie! Clarke voulait absolument que je le ramène. Après tout, il faisait parti de la famille. Tandis que Octavia était partie voir Lincoln, je faisais une petite beauté à Shasta. Lincoln l'avait brossé, comme je lui avais gentiment demandé. Je mis même un jolie petit nœud papillon bordeaux à mon petit chien. Shasta était heureux et sautait partout. Il était infernal! Par chance, tout le monde était enfin prêt. Lincoln et Octavia montèrent avec moi en voiture tandis qu'Anya avait prévu d'aller chercher Raven.

Nous arrivions assez rapidement chez les Griffin, à mon plus grand bonheur. Sérieusement, Shasta ne pouvait plus tenir sur place et aboyait sans cesse. Lincoln s'amusait même à sortir la tête du chiot par la fenêtre pour voir s'il allait sortir sa langue comme dans les films. Ils étaient tout deux ingérables.

C'est Abby qui nous ouvrit la porte et elle était sublime. La mère de ma petite amie portait une robe d'un bleu marine qui la mettait parfaitement en valeur. Elle nous fit tous entrer après lui avoir donner la bouteille de vin que je lui avais donné.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais experte en vin. Fit-elle remarquer. C'est du très bon vin que tu nous apporte là.

\- C'est de famille. Ironisais-je en ôtant mon manteau. Consommer le avec modérations, Abby. Il n'y en a pas deux comme celui-ci.

\- Compte sur moi.

Elle m'adressa un léger sourire que je lui rendais immédiatement. Abby m'intimidait de moins en moins. Je l'adorais énormément et j'étais heureuse que Clarke l'avait dans sa vie. Elle était à l'écoute, ouverte d'esprit, compréhensible, tout simplement géniale.

Je posais mon manteau sur le porte manteau lorsque j'entendis mon prénom. Je me retournai et aperçus Mimi Griffin se diriger vers moi. Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle attrapa mes mains.

\- Regarde toi! Tu es magnifique.

\- Merci. Dis-je timidement, n'ayant pas l'habitude de recevoir ce genre de commentaire. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

Elle ria avant de poser ses yeux sur Lincoln et Octavia, je les présentais rapidement avant que Shasta ne vienne se loger entre mes pieds.

\- Voici donc le petit monstre dont ma petite fille ne cesse de parler.

\- C'est exacte! Je pris le chiot dans mes bras. Il s'appelle Shasta.

\- Shasta ? Demande Abby en revenant. Je ne savais pas que tu allais le ramener.

\- Demande de Clarke. D'ailleurs où est-elle ?

\- Elle termine de se préparer. Elle ne devrait plus tarder. Me répond Mimi.

Je la remercie d'un discret et simple sourire.

\- En attendant les autres, les apéritifs sont posés.

Et sans un mots de plus, nous nous dirigions tous dans le salon. Abby n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, c'est le moins que l'on pouvait dire. Elle avait déplacé le canapé et nous avions beaucoup plus de place pour circuler. Bellamy ainsi qu'Aurora ne tardent par à arriver, suivit de près par Anya et Raven. Les discussions fusèrent de toutes part. Aurora et Abby semblaient même bien s'entendre. Octavia et Raven parlèrent avec Mimi Griffin, qui leur racontait surement des histoires. Quant à Bellamy et Lincoln, ils se disputaient encore sur leur sujet favori: le sport.

Je décidais de me servir un verre, ayant soif. Je pris donc une bouteille, un verre et versa le tout dedans. Pourtant, mon regard était rivé sur les escaliers.

\- Fait gaffe, tu vas tout renverser.

La voix de ma cousine me ramena sur Terre et je redressai rapidement la bouteille, mon verre à deux doigts de déborder. Je posais le verre doucement sur la table avant de m'y appuyer.

\- Elle va arriver, panique pas. Continue t-elle.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu me rassure pour ce genre de choses ?

\- Depuis que je vis la même chose ? Me répond elle aisément.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me redresser et de la regarder. Anya a toujours été là pour moi. Même lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital, elle venait chaque jour me rendre visite. Elle m'a souvent sorti de la mouise. Elle est un vrai model, calme mais peu aussi frapper ou ça fait mal. Anya est cette sœur que mes parents ne m'ont pas donné.

\- Imagines qu'elle soit tombée en allant dans sa salle de bain ? Ou alors qu'elle ai eu une fièvre soudaine ?

\- Tu deviens vraiment parano. Se moqua t-elle.

\- Elle serait déjà descendue si tout allait bien.

Je détournais une nouvelle fois le regard vers ces escaliers. Peut être que je devenais folle. Ou peut être pas. Après tout, on ne s'était pas vu depuis la vieille. Elle serait déjà venue me voir. Les aboiements de Shasta me ramenèrent à la réalité et Anya et moi nous retournions toute deux vers le chiot. Shasta se donnait encore en spectacle, en faisant son beau ou en courant sur lui même, voulant mordre sa queue.

\- C'est marrant, commence An', il me fait penser à-

\- Toby ? La coupais-je. Moi aussi.

\- Ce bon vieux Toby. Il me manque.

\- À moi aussi.

Toby était l'ancien chien d'Anya. Il était énorme et un peu foufou, tout comme Shasta. Plus petite, lorsque Lincoln et moi rendions visites à Anya, nous passions nos journées à jouer avec le labrador. Un sourire nostalgique apparu sur le visage de ma cousine. Anya l'adorait. Malheureusement, il nous a quitter trop tôt...

\- Comment vous l'avez choisi déjà ?

\- Il s'était démarqué des autres en posant ses pattes sur la vite. Puis Clarke avait louché dessus et était époustouflée par ses yeux. Elle dit que les couleurs de ses yeux reflétaient un peu notre couple.

\- Le bleu claire comme les miens. Le vert, persan, ténébreux comme lumineux à la fois, enivrant et magnifique, comme ceux de Lexa.

Un frisson parcouru mon corps lorsque cette voix familière atteint mon oreille. Anya et moi nous retournions et découvrant une Clarke tout simplement sublime. Mon cœur se mit anormalement à accélérer. Wow. Clarke portait une robe rouge évasée qui lui allait à merveille. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon décoiffé. Ses yeux étaient bien mis en avant grâce à son maquillage. Ils étaient éclatants, d'un bleu somptueux et profond. J'avais l'impression de les redécouvrir. Clarke fit la bise et échangeait quelque mots avec ma cousine. J'en profitait pour loucher sur son corps. Sa poitrine et ses hanches parfaites étaient bien soulignés. Je suis sûre que je bavais. Elle était éblouissante. Sans blague, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais kidnappé Clarke et l'aurais gardé pour moi seule.

Après qu'elle eu fini avec Anya, elle s'approcha de moi. Mon corps restait figé. Pourquoi ?

\- Je salue les autres et je viens à toi juste après. Me chuchote t-elle.

Et elle s'en alla rejoindre ses invités. Je parvenais à détendre quelques muscles et ne la quittais des yeux.

\- Voilà pourquoi elle a mis autant de temps. Fit Anya.

Ma cousine pris un verre avant de me regarder.

\- C'est pour te faire perdre la tête. Et ça a marché.

Je lui lançais un regard lourd de sens. Anya leva simplement son verre, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres avant de partir. Ma cousine avait raison, Clarke avait fait exprès et je suis heureuse que son coup aie marcher. Je bus mon verre en observant attentivement ma petite amie. Chacun de ses mouvements, chacun de ses sourires me perturbais. Je ne saurais vous dire si c'est à cause de la boisson que j'ai prise ou alors si l'excitation avait pris possession de mon corps. Un mélange des deux probablement.

Mais cette euphorie partie aussitôt lorsque je vis les yeux de Bellamy sur Clarke. Elle discutait avec le Blake et mon frère mais les yeux du brun n'étaient pas là où ils devraient être. De plus, il avait un étrange sourire sur ses lèvres. Un peu prés le même qu'avait Finn lors de cette soirée... Je préfère ne pas y repenser. Inconsciemment je me dirigeai vers eux. Je décidais de laisser mes sentiments me régir pour cette soirée. J'arrivais donc derrière ma petite amie et posais volontairement ma main sur sa taille. Le sourire de Bellamy disparu immédiatement à ma venue. Et ne parlons pas de sa tête lorsque Clarke à basculer sa tête en arrière, pour pouvoir me regarder, et adresser un adorable sourire. Marrant n'est-ce pas ?

Malgré ma présence, leur conversation reprit leur cours et, c'était vraiment nul. La seule chose que je pouvais faire était de balader ma main de la hanche au ventre de ma petite amie. Mais ce n'était pas assez.

\- Puis-je vous l'emprunter ? Fis-je en montrant Clarke.

\- Oui bien sûre. Me répond simplement mon frère.

Je n'attendis aucune réponse de Bellamy et emmenai ma petite amie plus loin, dans un coin éloigné des regards. Enfaite, je l'emmenai dans la cuisine, où une délicieuse odeur régnait.

Contre toute attente, c'est Clarke qui agis la première en me plaquant doucement au mur. Un sourire mutin se dessinait sur mon visage en la voyant faire. J'aimais lorsque Clarke prenait le contrôle. Elle devenait une toute autre personne, une personnalité que seule moi connaissait; et cette idée m'excitai d'avantage.

\- Salut toi.

Elle murmura presque ces deux mots avant de capturer mes lèvres d'un doux baisé. Ses lèvres, colorées d'un rouge magnifique, étaient divines. Malheureusement, notre échange fut de courte durée et Clarke vint essuyer mes commissures, ayant surement laisser quelques traces. Je restais silencieuse en observant la femme devant moi. Car oui, Clarke était une vraie femme, et non plus une simple adolescente dans cette tenue. Et cela lui allait parfaitement bien. Comment est-ce possible que cette fille soit avec moi ? Cette fille, capable de faire perdre la tête à mille et une personne, m'a choisi moi, Lexa Woods. C'était fou. Je vivais mon rêve. Celui d'avoir cette petite nouvelle, au charme dévastateur dans ma vie. Et je ne pouvais être plus heureuse.

\- Tu es magnifique. Soufflais-je.

J'avais du mal à parler et mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Les mains moites, l'estomac se nouant, je la détestais pour avoir un tel effet sur moi. Son rire mélodieux retentit avant qu'elle ne penche la tête sur le côté et que ses yeux ne se balade sur mon corps. Sa main se baladait sur mon biceps nu et tatoué avant de remonter vers ma clavicule et redescendre vers mes côtés. Ma combinaison avait deux fentes au niveau des côtes, ainsi les dévoilant, accompagné de mon dernier tatouage. Je parle bien évidemment de celui que l'on a fait à New York. Son sourire s'accentua avant qu'elle ne revienne à mes yeux. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un poil, n'osant perturber sa contemplation. Clarke m'observait tel une œuvre d'art. Elle prenait son temps, souriait, observait chaque détail. C'était intimidant comme passionnant à voir. Et c'était le meilleur des spectacles.

Ma blonde se colla de plus en plus à moi avant de poser des mains sur mes hanches. Mon souffle se faisait considérablement plus court. C'était horrible.

\- Tu l'es beaucoup plus que moi.

Son visage s'approcha du mien et je pouvais sentir son souffle caresser ma peau. Je m'apprêtais à combler le vide entre nos lèvres lorsque un aboiement nous interrompu. Toujours là au bon moment celui là. Notez l'ironie.

Clarke soupira avant de poser son front contre mon épaule, comme désespérée. Je passais alors mes bras autour de son corps, d'un geste protecteur.

\- Aura t-on, un jour, un moment seule toi et moi, sans jamais être interrompues ? Me demande t-elle.

\- Un jour prochain. Riais-je.

Notre chiot courra vers nous avant de poser ses petite pattes sur Clarke, voulant être porter. Elle me regarda avant de me voler un baiser et que je ne la laisse se reculer. Elle prit alors Shasta dans ses bras, comme il le voulait. Le chiot se mit à lui lécher le visage, mais bien évidement, ma blonde le repoussait afin d'éviter qu'il ne ruine son maquillage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à cette scène. Je m'approchais d'eux et embrassais longuement la joue de ma petite amie en les prenant dans mes bras. Ils étaient ma petite famille. Je me devais de les aimer et de les protéger.

\- Wow, on ne pouvait pas faire plus guimauve et dégueulasse.

Je relevais la tête vers l'entrée de la cuisine et vis Raven et Octavia, de légers sourires sur leur visage. Je leur tirais la langue avant de les rajouter dans notre étreinte. Les rires se mélangèrent à mon plus grand bonheur.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas été aussi proche, Woods. Se moqua Raven.

\- Quoi ça t'a manqué Reyes ? Répondis-je, d'une voix plus grave, malgré moi.

C'est vrai que nous étions assez proche elle et moi. Sa robe assez courte pouvait rendre fou n'importe qui. Raven avait un corps de rêve, personne ne pouvait le nier.

\- Je pense que je ne vais pas répondre à cette question.

\- Euh excusez moi ? Il y a un enfant ici! Et je ne veux pas que mon fils soit traumatisé parce que sa mère se tape sa marraine ! Déclara subitement ma petite amie.

Je la regardais et une pointe de jalousie était visible dans ses yeux. Chose qui nous fit rire, Raven et moi. Je m'éloignais donc de mon amie pour venir prendre Shasta et le confier à Octavia qui ne cessait de rire, elle aussi. Je m'approchais ensuite de ma petite amie et pris son menton entre mes doigts. Je collais peu à peu mon corps au sien. Je rapprochais mon visage du sien, malgré le fait qu'elle me repoussait. Clarke me défiait ouvertement. Elle savait pourtant qu'il m'était impossible d'aller voir ailleurs. Y penser me rendait malade. Mais ma blonde aimait m'embêter, me titiller. Elle sera donc servis. C'est pour cela que j'enroulais mes bras autour de son corps, afin de lui empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement.

\- Arrête de te débattre. Murmurais-je.

\- Retourne avec Raven, je suis sûre qu'elle te donnera ce que tu veux. Dit-elle, légèrement sèchement.

\- Malheureusement, elle n'est pas toi. Et la seule que je veux, c'est toi.

Clarke se figea le temps d'un cours instant où nos regards se sont croisés. Décidément, la jalousie n'avait pas sa place dans notre couple. Néanmoins ses mains atteignirent ma poitrine et elle me poussa. Pas assez fort malheureusement, je parvins à attraper ses mains. Les yeux bleus de Clarke avaient perdu de leur éclats. Ma petite avait peur et pour je ne sais quelle raison, avait perdu confiance au sujet de ma fidélité. Je posais alors une de ses mains sur la partie gauche de ma poitrine. Je déglutis en replongeant mon regard dans le siens.

\- Sens tu les battements de ce cœur ? Demandais-je doucement.

Clarke hocha doucement de la tête. Je pouvais sentir sa main trembler sous la mienne. Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien ce cœur bat seulement et uniquement pour toi. Tu dois me croire. Sens à quel point il bat vite, j'ai même l'impression qu'il pourrait sortir de ma poitrine et ça, seulement depuis que tu es entrée dans la piece. Et savoir que tu peux penser que je puisse voir ailleurs me rends malade. Je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans toi maintenant. Je t'ai dans la peau désormais. Jamais je n'aurais pensé sentir tout ce que je ressens pour une personne. J'apprends chaque jour grâce à toi. Comment aimer, comment dire « je t'aime » sans pour autant citer ces trois mots. Aies confiance en moi...

Je posais alors son autre main sur ma joue. Et sans quitter son regard, nos corps de reprochèrent peu à peu. La main de ma petite amie glissa dans ma nuque, et c'est à nos front de se coller. Je fermais alors les yeux, profitant de ce moment.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, Lex'.

J'hochais simplement de la tête avant qu'elle ne vienne me prendre dans ses bras. Clarke me serrais tellement fort que je ne pouvais presque pas entendre ce qu'elle me chuchotait.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de jalousie dans un couple homosexuel que dans un couple hétéro.

Je regardais ma petite amie avant me retourner vers Octavia qui parlait à Raven. Tout les couples ont des hauts et des bas, dont le notre. Personne n'est parfait, même si Clarke l'est à mes yeux. Nous sommes humaines, et nous ne pouvons contrôler nos sentiments. Je ne peux blamer Clarke pour ça, je suis aussi jalouse, la preuve avec Bellamy. C'est plus fort que moi, je me sentais menacer alors j'attaque. C'est également ce qu'avait fait Clarke. On tient énormément l'une à l'autre, tellement que ça en devient explosif. On ne sait qui croire, suivre notre conscience ou bien notre cœur. Tout devenait diffus.

J'embrassais la tempe de ma petite amie avant de lui attraper la main. Après qu'elle m'ai adressé un léger mais magnifique sourire, nous rejoignons ensuite le salon. Clarke rejoignit sa mère ainsi qu'Aurora. Quant à moi, je retrouvai Mimi Griffin qui me racontait des choses plus intéressantes et passionnantes les unes que les autres. Quelques fois, j'observai chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Même si nous avions des différents, nous partagions également énormément de points communs. Nous étions tous reliés par quelques choses, une personne. Nous avions de forts sentiments les uns pour les autres. Ils avaient tous d'énormes sourires collés au visage. Ce tableau était parfait. Parfait pour prendre des photos.

C'est pour cela que je m'excusais auprès de la grand mère de ma petite amie et partis chercher mon appareil photo, que j'avais laissé dans mon sac de voyage, dans la voiture. Lorsque je revins dans le séjour, je pris plusieurs clichés: Lincoln embêtant Bellamy. Raven faisant une battle de regard avec Octavia. Mimi Griffin qui discutait avec Aurora et Anya, qui elle avait un fin sourire au visage et semblait apprécier le récit de la doyenne. Et enfin, Clarke qui embrassait avec tendresse la joue de sa mère. Je capturais chacun de ces moments avec bonheur.

Pourtant, lorsque j'allais poser mon appareil photo, Clarke m'arrêta. Je me retournai vers elle, ne comprenant pas son geste. Ma blonde prit alors mon appareil.

\- Tu prends sans cesse des personnes heureuses durant des moments importants de leur vie. Mais qui vas te prendre lorsque tu es heureuse pendant des moments importants de ta vie ? Perso, je me porte volontaire à conditions que je sois avec toi sur la photo!

Je ris légèrement mais, Clarke avait raison. Je m'oubliais souvent. J'oubliais mon propre bonheur. Je ne réalisais pas qu'il était juste en face de moi, sous mes yeux. Ma blonde se mis alors à côté de moi avant de tourner l'objectif vers nous.

\- Si tu voulais une photo, fallait seulement me le demander. Je ne refuse aucune demande de fan. Me moquais-je.

\- Oui bon... Chut et souris maintenant.

Je souris, comme elle me l'a demandé, à l'exception que je ne regardais pas l'objectif. Mais je la regardais elle. Le meilleur moyen de montrer mon bonheur était de le regarder en face. Car Clarke faisait mon bonheur. Je l'aimais d'un amour fou, incroyable, qui pouvait être effrayant même. Mais une chose est sûre, j'étais heureuse grâce à Clarke. Je la dévorais donc du regard, la contemplais, la dégustais, l'idolâtrais à ma façon. Clarke prit la photo et la regardait rapidement. Un sourire sincère apparue avant qu'elle ne me regarde. La photo était parfaite, c'était le cas de le dire. Ma blonde reposa l'appareil photo avant de poser ses fines mains ses joues. Elle caressa d'abord mes pommettes saillantes à l'aide de son pouce. Puis elle le glissa sur mes lèvres, légèrement habillées à cause de Raven, et je la vis se mordre la lèvre. C'est à ce moment que les papillons dans mon ventre se mirent à se manifester. Soudain, Clarke remplaça son pouce par ses douces lèvres. Je fus surprise mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de répondre immédiatement et passionnément au baisé.

\- Je t'aime. Articulais-je contre ses lèvres.

Pour seule réponse, elle enfonça ses dents dans ma lèvre, me faisant légèrement gémir. Clarke ignorait le monde autour de nous. Elle ne se focalisait uniquement sur moi et j'adorais ça. Mais le rouge me montait au joue lorsque je j'entendis Abby encore nous appeler « les sangsues ». Elle aimait nous embêter avec cela.

Je me séparais donc de ma copine pour aller rejoindre sa mère. J'aidais Abby à dresser la table, qu'elle avait joliment décoré. Notre hôte avait préparé un vrai festin et nous étions affamés. Des pommes de terres écrasées, des courges farcie au fromage, des sweet potatoes soufflés, des haricots verts, du cornbread, du meatloaf, de la sauce aux cranberries et enfin, la fameuse dinde de Thanksgiving accompagnée de son stuffing. Abby n'avait pas fait dans la demi mesure, et j'en salivais déjà.

C'est donc lorsque Abby nous appelait que nous passions à table. Lincoln s'assit à côté d'Octavia, qui elle s'assis à côté de Raven et Anya. Bellamy s'assit avec sa mère. Abby s'assit en bout de table avec à sa gauche Mimi Griffin. J'allais m'assoir au côté de ma belle mère, accompagnée de ma petite amie, lorsqu'une main me retint.  
C'était Mimi Griffin.

\- Tu t'assois avec moi ? Me demande t-elle gentiment.

Je regardais alors ma copine. Je savais que Clarke voulait que je m'assois près d'elle, mais je ne pouvais refuser la proposition de Mimi. Chose que Clarke comprit parfaitement puisqu'elle m'adressa un jolie sourire. Je m'installais donc à gauche de la doyenne et en face de ma petite amie. C'est déjà ça.

Un tintillement de verre se fit entendre, faisant porter l'attention sur Abby. Cette dernière se leva en levant son verre. C'était l'heure du tour de table. Elle nous regardait d'un air protecteur et bienveillant, comme le ferait une mère de famille.

\- Tout d'abord, je voulais tous vous remercier de votre présence ce soir. Jamais je n'aurai cru avoir à nourrir autant de bouche. Ironisa t-elle. Comme vous l'aurez compris, c'est l'heure du tour de table et étant l'hôte, c'est à moi de commencer. Cette année je suis reconnaissante d'avoir emménagé ici et d'avoir rencontrer les personnes fantastiques que vous êtes. Je suis également reconnaissante que ma fille aie trouver des personnes sur qui compter, à qui elle peut se confier. Qu'elle soit enfin heureuse après cette année assez compliquée. Alors je vous remercie tous pour ça.

Nous l'applaudissons alors qu'elle s'assis sur sa chaise. C'est au tour de Clarke de passer et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire lorsque son regard bleu croisa le mien. Clarke prit une profonde inspiration. Elle n'appréciait pas énormément parler en publique. Pourtant, elle s'avait parfaitement s'exprimer.

\- Aujourd'hui, je suis reconnaissante d'avoir trouvé cette famille que je cherchais depuis un bon bout de temps. Des amies que je considères comme des sœurs. Fit-elle en regardant O' et Raven. Des sœurs avec lesquelles je me chamaille énormément, mais sur lesquelles je peux compter. Je suis également reconnaissante d'avoir rencontrer les Woods, chacun d'entre vous.

Elle posait ses yeux sur mon frère et ma cousine avant de les poser sur moi. Je sentis soudainement mon cœur s'accélérer.

\- Mais principalement toi, Lexa. Je suis reconnaissante de t'avoir trouvé. Tu étais la pièce manquante au puzzle qu'est ma vie. Je te remercie. Je te remercie de me faire grandir chaque jour et surtout, de m'accepter même avec mes défauts. Je t'aime, heda.

Je souris timidement à l'entente de ce surnom avant de lui répondre en posant ma main sur la partie gauche de ma poitrine et en articulant ces trois mêmes mots. Clarke se rassis sous les applaudissement de nos amis. Ses joues avaient pris quelques teintes de rose, ne la rendant que plus mignonne. Tout le monde passait, faisant quelques « dédicaces », quelques plaisanteries ou taquinait quelqu'un. Les rires se firent entendre, surtout de mon côté avec Mimi Griffin. Cette dame était atrocement marrante. Et ma complicité avec elle semblait faire plaisir aux deux autres Griffin, au vu de leur énorme sourire.

Puis la dernière personne arriva, et cette dernière personne n'était autre que moi. Je me levai alors, passant mes mains sur ma combinaisons avant de regarder chacune des personnes présentes.

\- Que dire après tout ce qui a été cité ? Mon discours ne sera malheureusement pas aussi bon que le votre, mais je m'en excuse d'avance. Comme vous l'avez tous dit, je suis reconnaissante et surtout ravie que notre famille se soit agrandie. Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir fait connaissance avec d'aussi bonnes personnes et je tiens à les préserver dans ma vie, à tous vous préserver. Les choses ont beaucoup changé pour moi ces derniers mois et malgré mes longues absences, mes bêtises et sautes d'humeur, vous êtes toujours à mes côtés. Je suis donc reconnaissante pour ça.

J'adressais un sourire respectueux à tout le monde avant de reprendre.

\- Mais parmi vous, il y a une personne à qui je tiens particulièrement et je pense qu'il est important que je parle d' simplement parce qu'elle est importante. Dis-je en regardant ma petite amie. Je suis incroyablement reconnaissante d'avoir croisé le chemin de cette merveilleuse fille. Reconnaissante d'avoir complètement buguer sur toi le jour de la rentrée. Je me suis un peu ridiculisée certes, mais ça en valait la peine, puisque tu m'as regardé. Et regarde où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Je vis un vrai rêve et cela grave à toi. Et je sais que c'est compliqué à cause de mes obligations, mais je te promets de t'aimer plus follement que je ne le fais déjà. Parce que oui, je t'aime Clarke. D'un amour irrationnel, puissant, aveugle. Tu me fais ressentir des choses que jamais je ne pensais ressentir, où du moins pas aussi puissamment. Et je suis reconnaissante pour cela. Reconnaissante de pouvoir apprendre et grandir chaque jour auprès de la fille que j'aime. Reconnaissante de te voir sourire pour moi, d'être heureuse avec moi. Je t'aime et jamais je ne me lasserai de te dire ces mots. Tout simplement parce qu'ils sont encore trop faible pour décrire ce que je sens pour toi. Et-

Ma voix s'était brisée et plus aucun mot ne me venait. Mes yeux étaient ancrés sur elle. Je suivis le chemin d'une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Elle pleurait et cela, à cause de moi. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû en dire autant. Mais cela était plus fort que moi, j'en étais obligée, j'en avais profondément envie. Il fallait que toutes mes pensées sortent, qu'elle sache ce qui me passe par la tête. Tout ces mots qui fusent dans ma tête, toutes ces phrases que j'ai voulu lui dire sans jamais en avoir le courage. Et soudain, comme par miracle, presque tout venait de sortir et cela faisait un bien fou.

Clarke se leva soudainement et inconsciemment, mes jambes se mirent en marche. Pour aller où ? Pour tout simplement retrouver ma bien aimée. Clarke fit rapidement le tour pour me rejoindre et elle jeta presque dans mes bras. Elle étouffa quelques sanglots alors que je serrais mes bras autour d'elle. Elle cachait son beau visage de ses mains, se trouvant certainement ridicule. Mais elle était loin de l'être. Elle était humaine, elle avait le droit de ressentir des sentiments et donc de pleurer.

\- Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet. Ironisais-je à son oreille.

Partie de son corps que je venais doucement caresser avec mon nez. Elle sentait merveilleusement bon. Son petit rire résonna avant qu'elle ne recule sa tête, me donnant l'opportunité de voir son visage angélique. Son mascara avait légèrement coulé mais elle va rapidement le nettoyer avant de perdre son regard dans le mien. Un sourire n'avait pas quitté mes lèvres depuis l'instant où elle avait rejoint mes bras. Et en une fraction de seconde, Clarke scella nos lèvres, posant ses mains sur mes joues. Quel baisé délivreur ! Il était passionné et profond. Je riais en entendant les rires et les applaudissement de nos amis. Je reculais légèrement de ses lèvres avant d'y déposé plusieurs baisés. Sa bouche s'étira peu à peu mais on se figea toutes deux lorsqu'on entendit un raclement de gorge. On se tournait donc vers Abby qui nous adressait un léger sourire, mais nous faisant clairement comprendre qu'ils avaient tous faim. Je reposais alors mon regard sur ma petite amie, Clarke m'embrassa le nez, ce qui me fit rire. Je la lâchais malgré moi avant qu'elle ne regagne sa place, je fis de même. Lorsque je pris ma serviette pour la poser sur moi, je sentis le regard insistant de Mimi Griffin sur moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je amusée.

\- Merci.

J'arrêtais tout mouvement avant de poser mes yeux sur elle. Elle m'adressait un sourire gratifiant qui me touchai.

\- Merci de la rendre heureuse.

Et dans une pulsion inexplicable, je décidai de la prendre dans mes bras. C'était une chose qu'il m'était inhabituelle, hormis pour prendre ma petite amie dans mes bras. Mais j'avais besoin de prendre cette femme au grand cœur dans mes bras.

Le repas se passe encore une fois dans joie et la bonne humeur. Avec Anya et moi qui taquinons nos amis. Nous étions si forte à ce jeu. Le repas était tout simplement excellent et ne parlons pas de la dinde. Elle était parfaite. Nous sortions de table, repus et prêt à exploser. Lincoln et Bellamy avait même été contraint d'enlever leur ceinture. Après avoir aidé Abby en cuisine, je m'installais enfin dans le canapé, entre Lincoln et Anya. Ils avaient respectivement les yeux rivés sur leur petite amie respective. Je souris en voyant que Clarke se battait avec Octavia et Raven pour savoir qui allait commencer la première partie de Mario Kart. Elles étaient infernales toutes trois.

\- Je crois que j'aime Raven. Avoue Anya.

Je me mordis la lèvre, m'empêchant de rire avant de regarder mon frère, qui était aussi hilare que moi. Ce n'était pas une nouvelle. Cela se sentait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais c'est une bonne chose qu'elle se confit à nous. Ce n'est pas une chose qu'Anya aime spécialement faire. Alors pour lui prouver qu'elle pourrait le refaire et qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en nous, Lincoln ajouta:

\- Je pense demander à Octavia d'emménager avec moi.

Anya et moi tournions la tête vers lui. J'esquissais un fin sourire et m'apprêtais à le féliciter lorsqu'Anya m'en empêcha.

\- Attend on va vraiment vivre avec Bébé Blake ?

\- Ouep.

\- Tu sais que l'avoir les weekend c'est déjà horrible ?

\- Je chercherai un appartement alors !

\- Mais ça veut dire que je vais me retrouver seule ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Raven de venir à la maison.

Anya haussa des épaules avant de reposer ses yeux verts sur sa Latina, qui brandissait une manette de jeu. Lincoln et moi en faisions de même. C'était à mon tour de dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Alors je dis la première chose qui me venait en tête en voyant la mine boudeuse tout simplement adorable de ma petite amie, alors qu'elle devait attendre une partie entière pour jouer.

\- Je veux passer ma vie avec Clarke.

\- Shasta! Revient mon beau on rentre !

Je m'approchais de la porte des Griffins et attendait que mon chien revienne. Bien évidemment, il avait besoin de sa petite pause alors qu'il faisait un froid de canard. J'en avais profité pour prendre mon sac dans la voiture. Comme je l'avais promis, j'allais passé la nuit ici, avec Clarke. Je lui devais bien ça. Lorsque le monstre qui me servait de chien revenu, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée. La chaleur intérieure me fit immédiatement un bien fou. Clarke sortit de la cuisine alors que je refermais la porte. Shasta couru avant de sauter sur elle, comme à son habitude. Il était définitivement fou et rien ne pouvait nuire à sa bonne humeur.

\- Tous partis ? Demandais-je en retirant mon manteau.

\- Ouai. Je suis épuisée !

Je souris avant de m'approcher d'elle. Je caressait rapidement avant de tirer Clarke à moi. Je lui lançais un petit regard en direction de mon dos et elle comprit immédiatement. Ma blonde grimpa sur mon dos, souriant telle une enfant.

\- Bordel t'as trop mangé ! Me plaignais-je.

\- C'est pas de ma faute ! Tu as vu tout ce que ma mère a préparé ?

Je ris en montant les escaliers. Je ne pouvais la blamer pour ça. Je n'avais également pas pu résister à toutes ces choses présentes sur table. Arrivé dans la chambre, Clarke descendis de mon dos.

\- Désolée pour le bordel...

\- Ce n'est rien.

Ce n'était pas un « bordel » habituel que l'on pouvait retrouver dans la chambre d'un adolescent normal. Non, des tableaux, des pinceaux, des crayons et des tubes de peintures jonchaient le sol. Clarke s'empressa à tout ranger, et je l'aidais bien évidemment. Je ramassais les crayons de couleur lorsque je tombais nez à nez avec un de ses tableaux. Je souris en reconnaissant mon maquillage noir, comme celui que j'avais le jour où nous sommes revenus à San Francisco avec Lincoln, Anya et Echo, après le mémorial de mon oncle. Je posais les crayons à côté avant de prendre le tableau pour l'observer plus attentivement. Mes yeux, dessinés, étaient d'un vert émeraude magnifique. Ils étaient presque rieur, mais très mystérieux. Le noir du maquillage s'estompait au niveau des pommettes, et ressemblait fortement à celui que je faisais. C'était réussis. Je sentis deux bras passer autour de ma nuque et un petit nez se frotter à mon cou. Un frisson parcouru mon échine comme à chaque fois que Clarke me touchait.

\- Il te plait ? Me demande t-elle.

\- S'il me plait ? Il est magnifique, Clarke. Comment ne pas l'aimer ?

Je devinais facilement qu'elle souriait. Malgré le fait qu'elle devait improviser une salle de dessin dans sa chambre, Clarke réussissait à faire des merveilles. Elle avait un vrai talent qu'elle devrait exploiter.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Dit-elle.

Elle m'embrassa la nuque avant de se décoller de moi et de filer dans son dressing. Je me relevai et fronçai les sourcil en la voyant revenir avec un sac.

\- Qu'est ce que s'est ?

\- Ouvres et tu verras. Répondu t-elle simplement.

Je pris donc le sac en plastique qu'elle me tendait. Je pris le vêtement qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, et mes traits du visages s'appaisèrent lorsque je vis que c'était un one piece.

\- Un raton laveur ? Vraiment ? Me moquais-je.

\- Et bien tu me dis souvent que c'est ton animal porte bonheur. Se défendu t-elle, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Clarke me connaissait si bien. C'est pour cela que je le posais sur le lit avant de passer ma main dans mon dos. Je descendais rapidement la fermeture de ma combinaison avant de l'ôter. Je me retrouvais donc en sous vêtement devant elle. Je pouvais la voir loucher sur mon corps, ce qui me ravie. Je lui volais un baisé avant de la regarder.

\- Vas mettre le tiens.

\- Pourquoi ? Ria t-elle.

\- Parce que tu aimes ton one piece Stitch et qu'on va rester dehors, ensemble.

Clarke fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de pencher adorablement la tête sur le côté. Je posais mes mains sur sa taille alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de ma nuque, comme à son habitude. Je sentis ses mains doucement se diriger vers mon dos nu. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis hier ?

Clarke fit mine de réfléchir avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu seras mienne. Mais pas le côté sexuelle du terme, non. Je veux seulement être avec toi, regarder les étoiles, la lune avec toi. Chanter, discuter peu importe. Je veux seulement être avec toi et t'aimer.

Le visage de ma blonde s'éclaira alors que ses yeux océaniques brillaient. Elle les ancra dans les miens et une sensation nauséeuse apparu, comme à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur moi. Soudain, une de ses mains, atteignît mon élastique. Elle tira dessus, laissant mes longs cheveux tomber en cascade dans mon dos, laissant néanmoins mes tresses. Un sourire mutin se dessinait alors sur ses lèvres.

\- J'adore tes petites oreilles, mais tu es encore plus belle comme ça. Murmura t-elle.

Clarke embrassa ma clavicule avant d'attaquer mon cou pendant que je grommelais. Elle savait que je n'aimais pas lorsqu'on disait que j'avais de petites oreilles. Mais elle en profitait quand même. Elle riait légèrement avant de s'éloigner de moi et de me donner une petite tape sur les fesses. Je poussai un cri, surprise sans pour autant m'empêcher de rire. Clarke était infernale le soir et surtout lorsqu'elle était fatiguée.

Ma blonde alla donc se changer alors que j'enfilais le one piece. Clarke revint dans la chambre en Stitch et elle était magnifique ainsi. Elle me vola un baisé avant mettre la capuche sur ma tête. Je la remercie du regard avant que nous sortions discrètement de la chambre, malgré les rires de ma petite amie. Mimi Griffin et Abby dormaient déjà et nous devions faire de même. Malheureusement, Clarke et moi n'étions pas du genre à respecter les règles. C'est donc après avoir pris un plaid et vérifier que notre chien dormait bien, que nous sortions dans le jardin. Il faisait frai, et vu nos one pieces, nous n'aurions pas froid. Clarke pris un transat et le tira au milieu du jardin afin d'avoir une belle vue sur le ciel étoilé. Nous nous y installions donc, Clarke complètement lover à moi et je recouvrais nos deux corps. C'était une nuit de pleine lune. Je pouvais donc parfaitement voir ma petite amie, et elle de même. Clarke était magnifique et j'avais l'impression de rêver. Nos jambes étaient entremêlées et nos corps collés, ne voulant plus se séparer. Ma petite amie me parlait de tout et de rien, et je fis de même. Elle finit rapidement pas me parler des constellations visibles et de tout ce que son père lui a appris. Je l'observais et l'écoutais avec admiration. Je buvais littéralement ses paroles. Elle aimait le sujet dont elle me parlait, cela se voyait dans son regard, par son sourire. Cela ne pouvait me rendre plus heureuse. Son bonheur faisant le mien après tout.

Nous nous embêtions, discutions, nous aimions durant des minutes, des heures peut-être. Être avec elle m'emplissait à chaque fois d'une joie immense, d'une sérénité inexplicable. Avec elle, je pouvais me laisser aller, pouvais dire tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Être moi et c'était bon. Bon de ressentir cela, d'être libre, d'être aimée. Sa main dans mes cheveux, l'autre dans la mienne, nos deux paires d'yeux contemplaient ce spectacle qui s'offrait à nous.

Nous étions désormais régies par le désir éternel de manger le ciel et de boire les étoiles.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour, nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, on est loin des long chapitres de d'habitude mais c'est c'est juste que j'ai préféré couper le chapitre initial afin de ne pas vous laisser sur une fin trop frustrante ahah !**

 **Sur ceux je vous dis bonne lecture et j'espère vous retrouver dans les commentaires !**

 **L'histoire et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. (Lisonic1)**

* * *

 **~ PDV Lexa ~**

J-5

Mes mains dans ses cheveux blonds, son corps nu, chaud, transpirant sur moi. Je mordais une nouvelle fois ma lèvre déjà meurtris par ses baisés voraces, fougueux, sauvage et amoureux à la fois. Un gémissement sortit d'entre mes lèvres et mon corps tout entier se mit à trembler. La respiration saccadée, les yeux bien trop faibles pour les garder ouvert. Je ne pouvais et ne voulais plus me contenir. J'atteignais le septième ciel sous les doux baisés de ma blonde. Clarke, divine, somptueuse même, remontait doucement vers ma mâchoire en baisant amoureusement, chaque parcelle de ma peau. Arrivée à ma mâchoire, elle me vola à un simple baisé avant de venir s'allongée près de moi, en se couvrant la poitrine à l'aide de la couverture.

Je venais plaquer mes cheveux en arrière avant de pousser un soupire d'aise. J'étais clairement au paradis. Et cela, grâce à elle. Le rire de Clarke retentit avant qu'elle ne s'allonge sur le dos pour me regarder. Je souris en tournant la tête vers elle.

\- Tu es magnifique. Dit-elle, d'une voix parfaitement rauque.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus avant que je ne ris et ne vienne me cacher le visage d'une main. Pourquoi ? Parce que je me trouvais affreusement niaise.

\- Pourquoi te caches tu ? Tu es sublime mon amour.

Clarke prit ma main et la retira, finissant par me la baiser. Je l'observais admirative, amoureuse. Je décidais alors de grimper sur elle, collant nos poitrines. Nos jambes s'entremêlèrent une nouvelle fois.

\- Vous devenez fort niaise, chère Griffin. Me moquais-je.

\- Je le serais toujours pour te faire sourire.

Et à ses mots, je souriais de plus belle. Ses iris bleus étaient à tomber par terre, je m'y perdais dedans. La main de Clarke arriva soudainement près de mon sein, à l'endroit même où nos deux tatouages se complétaient. Elle me caressait d'un geste doux sans me quitter du regard. Je lui embrassais la joue avant de me laisser aller contre elle, voulant profiter de son corps, de sa chaleur. D'elle tout simplement. Son autre main me caressait le dos, me faisant un bien fou. J'adorais lorsqu'elle prenait soin de moi. Je lui embrassais à plusieurs reprise la joue et lui chuchotais quelques mots doux, que je ne voulais qu'elle oublis de si tôt.

Nous étions Lundi et il était environ sept heures. La raison pour laquelle nous étions déjà levées et en pleine forme ? Abby avait emmené Mimi Griffin à l'aéroport et nous nous étions levées tôt pour pouvoir lui dire au revoir. Puis vous connaissez la suite. Nous avions profité de l'absence de la mère de Clarke pour assouvir nos désirs. Nos heures étaient également comptées. Je retournais à San Diego, et je ne voulais y aller. J'étais tellement bien dans les bras réconfortants et protecteurs de Clarke. Ressentir ce bien-être était magique et cela faisait un bien fou.

Clarke et moi décidions de prendre une douche ensemble. C'était à mon tour de lui donner tout le bien qu'elle m'avait apporté. Je faisais de Clarke ma reine sous cette eau brulante. Entre caresse, baisé et jeu, j'arrivais à lui faire perdre la tête. Malheureusement, nous fûmes prises par surprise par l'eau froide et sortîmes précipitamment de la douche. Clarke s'habillait de son côté et je fis de même. Une étrange sensation prit possession de mon estomac. Je m'allongeais sur le lit, étant prise d'affreuse nausée.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Me demande ma blonde en revenant dans la chambre.

\- Ouai, ouai...

Clarke fronça les sourcils en s'arrêtant devant son lit. Je la regardais avant de l'inviter à me rejoindre. Clarke m'enjamba, telle une enfant avant de s'allonger dos à moi. Je venais coller ma poitrine à son dos avant de poser mon front contre son épaule. Mes mains posées sur son ventre, elle venait en prendre une et y entremêlaient nos doigts. Je resserrais peu à peu l'étreinte. Mon mal ne faisait qu'accroître.

\- Je ne veux pas partir... Soufflais-je.

\- Je sais...

\- Je ne veux plus te laisser...

\- Ça aussi je le sais...

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- C'est à dire ?

Clarke se tourna doucement vers moi et me fixait d'un regard inquiet. Je détournais le regard et déglutis. J'avais peur. Mais de quoi ? J'en avais pas la moindre idée. Mais j'avais l'impression que cela avait un rapport avec Clarke, et je voulais la protéger. Alors, pour répondre à ma copine sans pour autant l'inquiéter, j'haussais simplement les épaules. Ma blonde me prit alors dans ses bras et son odeur enivrante de vanille me rassura immédiatement. Ce n'étais qu'un pressentiment. N'est-ce pas ? J'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux, attrapant et serrant son haut dans mes mains. Je ne voulais et ne pouvais la lâcher. J'avais affreusement besoin d'elle.

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je rester dans ce contexte idyllique et merveilleux dans lequel j'étais, il y a encore quelques minutes de cela ? Le pire dans tout cela, c'était que je n'étais pas capable de me l'expliquer. Stress ? Surement pas, je n'avais rien d'important. Alors quoi ?  
Cette phrase résonna dans mon esprit. « Alors quoi ? ».

\- Ne me laisse pas...

Ma voix s'était cassée, brisée. J'étais mal, très mal. Mais Clarke était parfaite, attentionnée. Elle m'embrassa la joue avant le murmurer un long « chut ». Ma blonde me berçait en fredonnant un air. Je le connaissais. Mais d'où ? Les paroles n'étaient pas de l'Anglais mais bien du...

\- Du Trigedasleng ? Comment connais tu cette comptine ? Demandais-je, plus que surprise.

Un fin sourire se dessinait sur le visage de Clarke. Seuls Anya, Lincoln et moi la connaissions. Ma mère adorait nous la chanter. C'est l'un des seuls souvenirs que j'ai d'elle...

\- Lincoln me l'a apprise. Il m'a dit que ça m'aiderait à te calmer, un jour. Et puis, je l'aime beaucoup. Je ne comprends peut-être pas les paroles, mais elle est très belle. Dit-elle, simplement, d'une voix douce.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Voici pourquoi j'aimais tant Clarke. Parce qu'elle était ouverte et ferait tout pour moi, me rassurer, m'aimer. C'est pour cela que je posai doucement ma main sur sa joue. Joue que je caressais tendrement à l'aide de mon pouce avant de capturer délicatement ses lèvres meurtris par mes baisés. Des soupires d'aise s'échappèrent de nos deux bouches, au même moment. Mes membres devenaient mous, se laissant faire par le bien que m'apportait Clarke. Parce que oui, grâce à ce baisé, cette nausée disparaissait peu à peu. Comme si elle n'étais jamais apparue. C'était étrange, mais je passais outre. Je me préoccupais seulement de Clarke et uniquement d'elle.

Après cette longue et réconfortante étreinte, Clarke et moi descendions afin de manger et de retrouver notre chien. Je mangeais peu, sous les yeux inquiets de ma petite amie. J'avais beau me forcé, tout ce qui entrait dans mon estomac voulait systématiquement ressortir. Je jouais alors avec Shasta, afin d'apercevoir le sourire de ma belle. Afin que l'inquiétude qui défigurait son merveilleux visage, disparaisse. Ce qui fonctionna à merveille. Clarke prit quelques photos de nous avant de les poster sur Instagram. Elle adorait ce réseau social. Bon j'avoue que moi aussi mais pas autant qu'elle. Son compte était parfait, coloré, vivant. Des paysages comme des dessins y figuraient. Shasta et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Clarke adorait nous prendre en photo. Elle adorait partager sa nouvelle vie, tout simplement.

Une fois fini, nous partions ensuite chez moi, afin de déposer Shasta. Abby devait travailler et je n'avais pas envie qu'il reste seul pour la journée. Après les longs au revoir que Clarke lui a consacré, je décidais de l'emmener au Lycée, voulant profiter de chaque minute qui me restait avec elle. Je voulais être une dernière fois folle avec elle, m'amuser et gaffer avec elle, l'aimer. C'est pour cela qu'une fois installée dans la voiture, je mis Dreams de Dua Lipa. Chanteuse préférée de Clarke ! Quoi de mieux que de se quitter sur une chanson qu'elle adorait ? Ma blonde et moi dansions et chantions à l'unissons. À force d'écouter cette musique avec elle, j'avais fini par la connaitre sur le bout des doigts. Et si vous auriez vu l'énorme sourire qu'elle avait sur son visage, vous auriez été ému. Cela faisait du bien de voir une personne aussi gaie, aussi joyeuse que Clarke. Elle était le rayon de soleil que tout le monde devrait avoir dans sa vie.

La musique se termina au même moment que je me garais devant le lycée. Je coupais donc le moteur avant de me retourner vers ma copine, qui m'observait déjà. Clarke ne paressait pas triste. Non, elle gardait un léger sourire sur son visage. Je me détachais alors avant de glisser sur la banquette comblant les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient. Je posais mon bras sur son épaule et elle posait ses jambes sur moi. J'aimais le fait que Clarke était sans gène avec moi, qu'elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi. Automatiquement, mon bras se retira de son épaule et je vins poser ma main sur ses fines jambes. Vous trouverez ça pervers, mais c'était plus fort que moi... Et Clarke le savait parfaitement, puisqu'elle ria et passa un bras autour de ma nuque.

Nos regards se croisèrent et je la vis se pincer les lèvres, signe que quelque chose la tracassait. Quant à moi, ma gorge commençait à se serrer à cause de l'émotion. Je détestais ces moments. Ces moments où l'on savait que l'on allait perdre une partie de soit même. Celle qui nous fait vivre, sourire, rire. Celle qui nous rend heureuse. Cette partie importante de soit-même qui est en réalité une personne. Et elle devait également vivre sa vie, comme je devais vivre la mienne. Cela me bisait le cœur et j'en devenais folle. Mais nous devions le faire, nous en étions obligées.

Clarke vint doucement m'embrasser la joue avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Je tournais la tête pour l'observer et, wow, elle était adorable. Comment la quitter après ça ?

\- J'ai pas envie. Souffla t-elle. J'ai pas envie de te laisser partir.

Ma blonde resserra l'étreinte à ses mots. Si elle savait à quoi je pensais à ce moment. Sur le mal que je me fais, que je nous fais.

\- Je n'ai non plus pas très envie. Mais j'en suis obligée, Clarke. Dis-je, en tentant de contrôler ma voix.

\- Je sais, tes « obligations ».

Elle releva la tête avant de se cacher le visage de ses mains. Je l'entendis souffler longuement, sans pour autant me laisser revoir son visage. C'est pour cela que je pris ses mains et les posais sur mes joues. Son regard, posé sur moi, était doux mais aussi mitigé. Elle avait mal...

\- Ne cache pas ton beau visage. Laisse moi le regarder une dernière fois, parce que les prochaines fois seront via un écran et j'en veux bien plus, tu le sais. Alors laisse moi...

Clarke hocha simplement de la tête, me laissant la contempler, une énième fois. Tout d'abord ses yeux, bleus saphirs, merveilleux, rieurs, charmeurs, enivrants. Son petit nez adorable. Ses fossettes, creusées, ne la rendant que plus mignonne. Sa mouche juste au dessus de sa lèvre, attirante et irrésistible. Sa bouche, fine, rose, meurtris et légèrement plus gonflée à cause de mes dents. Comment restée indifférente devant tout cela ? Comment ne pas être brisée par le fait que j'allais la quitter, être à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle ? Et cette nausée refit surface, me rendant faible. Une larme unique coulait le long de ma joue. Je ne savais pour quelles raisons. Clarke vint la sécher, en simplement souffler dessus. Ce simple geste, doux et affectif me fit sourire. Sourire qui resta néanmoins triste.

\- Allez, c'est une semaine... On a déjà fait pire, n'est-ce pas ?

J'hochais doucement de la tête, en baissant les yeux vers ma main. Une semaine. Sept jours. 168 heures. 10080 minutes. 604800 secondes sans voir ma petite amie. Tout ça sans la personne que j'aime...

Clarke attrapa ma main avant d'y entremêler nos doigts. Je relevais alors ma tête, après m'être mentalement encouragée. C'est alors que Clarke m'embrassa, par surprise. Un soupire sortit d'entre mes lèvres avant que je ne réponde à son baisé amoureux. Comme à chaque fois, notre passion, notre ferveur refit surface, et cela se voyait dans notre baisé. Malheureusement, Clarke y mit fin.

\- Je vais être en retard. Souffla t-elle, étant à bout de souffle.

Mais je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille. Je la retirais vers moi, l'embrassant langoureusement. J'en voulais encore et toujours plus. Son rire résonna à mon plus grand bonheur. Lorsque je jugeai qu'il était temps que je la laisse partir, je reculais légèrement mon visage. Clarke m'adressa un dernier sourire avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime. Dit-elle avec difficulté.

Sa voix était saisit par l'émotion. Chose qui m'émue et je vins resserrer l'étreinte. J'humais une dernière fois son odeur avant de la regarder.

\- Je t'aime aussi princess.

Clarke m'adressa un fin sourire avant de me voler un baisé. Nous nous éloignons avec beaucoup de mal. Ma blonde attrapa son sac avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. Ma copine me donna un dernier regard et m'envoya un baisé imaginaire, que je fis mine d'attraper, comme à mon habitude. Puis elle disparu, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je l'observais entrer dans le lycée, alors qu'elle venait de rejoindre Octavia. Je pris une profonde inspiration, soulagée qu'elle est trouvée ma meilleure amie. Je me laissais alors tomber sur mon volant. Néanmoins, une boule demeurait dans ma gorge. Je détestais la laisser. Je détestais ces semaines...

 **~ PDV Clarke ~**

\- Allez Clarke, ce n'est qu'une semaine. Tenta Octavia.

\- Avec un peu de chance, tu ne la verras même pas passer ! Ajouta Raven.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon dos, alors que j'étais complètement avachie sur ma table, la tête dans mes bras. Ce vide était affreux. Je me sentais horriblement mal. J'avais tenté de ne pas paraître triste devant elle, et j'avais réussis. Mais maintenant, je ne pouvais plus jouer la comédie. J'avais énormément besoin d'extériorisé. Parce qu'après tout, j'allais passer une semaine horrible. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point Lexa est importante pour moi. Elle est mon pilier, celle qui me rendait joyeuse. Et j'allais être infecte. Infecte devant les personnes qui oseront me demander ce qu'ils se passait, devant les couples qui se cajoleront, s'aimeront. Parce que ce droit m'a été provisoirement enlevé, je les enviais.

Raven et Octavia parlaient autour de moi, ou se chamaillaient je crois. En bref, vous comprendrez que je n'écoutais plus. Mon esprit vagabondait et son visage commençait peu à peu à apparaitre. Et ce n'était pas n'importe qu'elle visage. Lexa avait un sourire rêveur, vous savez le même qu'elle avait ce matin, après l'acte. Oui, c'était elle ce matin, puisque je la revoyais se plaquer les cheveux en arrière. Je pouvais même réentendre le soupire d'aise qui en suivit. J'arrive désormais à visualiser chacun de ses grains de beauté, chacun de ses somptueux tatouages. Et notamment un... Je sentais le fantômes de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Penser au bout de paradis qu'elle m'avait fait goûter me torturais. Mon nez se mit à piquer et il me fallut une force surhumaine pour ne pas craquer.

Pourquoi ?..

Je me relevais lorsqu'Octavia me fit signe que notre prof de philosophie était entrée. Et d'après le regard compatissant qu'elle me donnait, je paris que mes yeux mon trahis. Je nettoyais donc le peu de mascara qui avait coulé avant de commencer à sortir mes affaires. Comme vous devez le savoir maintenant, je peux être très maladroite lorsque je suis bouleversée. C'est pour cela que ma trousse, ouverte, se suicida de ma table! C'est donc après avoir poussé un soupire las, que je m'agenouillais sous ma table afin de récupérer la totalité de mes affaires. La porte toqua mais je ne fis pas attention. Je découvris des choses incroyables dans ma trousse, comme un trombone en forme de flèche rose gold vraiment trop mignon. Je ne savais même pas que j'avais ça.

\- Tiens, je ne savais pas que tu allais nous faire honneur de ta présence. J'entends dire la prof.

\- Je le sais bien et voulez-vous bien m'excusez pour cela, Mme Hank.

Je sursautai en entendant cette voix, me cognant violemment à ma table. Je me frottais la tête, ayant mal avant de me relever doucement. Ce n'étais pas possible...

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle fou là ? Me murmure Raven, assise à ma gauche.

\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Répondis-je, troublée.

Lexa était en face de nous, montrant un papier à Mme Hank. Pourquoi a t-elle fait demi tour ? Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les miens, j'y vis du soulagement, même si ma petite amie gardait le visage fermé. Malheureusement, Lexa fini par détourner le regard, à la recherche d'une place libre. La seule table de libre était devant, à droite du bureau du professeur, à mon plus grand regret. Ma brune s'y installa et sortit rapidement ses affaires. Quant à moi, j'étais restée bloquée sur elle. Et ceci dura pendant la grande majorité du cours. Des tas de questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête. Et s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave ? Non impossible, Lexa ne serait jamais restée aussi calme. Elle est du genre nerveuse alors...

Ma brune écrivait tranquillement tous ce que Mme Hank disait. Lexa était l'une des seules personnes que je connaisse qui aimait véritablement la philosophie. Elle trouvait cela complexe et beau à la fois. D'ailleurs, Lexa était très forte dans cette matière. Elle avait l'ouverture d'esprit nécessaire pour comprendre le raisonnement. Ma brune leva la main plusieurs fois pour donner des réponses pertinente à Mme Hank. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs un peu trop assise sur la table de ma copine et lui adressais des regards suspects.

\- Regardez Mme Hank en action. Ironisa Raven.

Je détestais lorsque la Latina disait ça. Mme Hank était jeune et très attirante. Vraiment. Et en plus d'aimer Lexa pour ses qualités d'élève studieuse, elle semblait également fantasmer sur elle. Il suffisait seulement de voir comment elle la regardait, comment elle lui parlait lorsqu'elle discutait ensemble, comment elle bougeait ses fesses devant les yeux de ma copine. Et cela s'accentuait de semaine en semaine. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je baissais alors mes yeux vers mon cahier et dessinais, tout et rien. Tout le monde sait à quel point le dessin m'aidait à exterioriser. Lorsqu'une idée me venait en tête, impossible de faire autre chose. J'étais pleinement dans mon dessin et rien d'autre ne compte.

C'est pour cela que je n'entendis même plus les rires étranges de Mme Hank, et encore moins la sonnerie. C'est Octavia qui me sortit de ma léthargie artistique en me tapotant l'épaule. Soudain, tout me revint à l'esprit. Pourtant je rangeais mes affaires lentement, prenant tout mon temps. Je mis ensuite mon sac sur mon épaule avant de me diriger vers la porte de la salle, ou m'attendais ma petite amie.  
Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureuse, ou bien seulement m'inquiéter. Pire encore, lui en vouloir. Vous devez savoir pourquoi. C'est alors que je vis Mme Hank s'approcher d'elle. Inconsciemment j'accélérais le pas. Ma jalousie prenait le dessus.

Je croisais alors le regard vert émeraude de ma copine. Il était sombre et suppliant. Pourquoi ?

\- Laisse moi t'expliquer. S'il te plait. Commença ma brune.

Mais je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille. À peine elle eut terminé sa phrase que je vins capturer ces douces lèvres. Un hoquet de surprise sortit d'entre ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne vienne chaleureusement y répondre. Lexa posa une main sur ma joue avant de doucement la glisser dans mes cheveux. C'était une vraie bouffée d'oxygène. C'était dans ces genres de situation que je me rendais compte que j'avais réellement besoin de Lexa, qu'elle m'était vitale. Et même si ma jalousie m'avais régis, je savais qu'au fond de moi j'avais envie de ce baisé. J'en avais toujours besoin, j'en étais dépendante.

\- Allez vous embrasser dehors, s'il vous plait. Dit Mme Hank, comme écœurée.

Lexa rompu le baisé. Son visage resta néanmoins très près du miens. Ma brune frotta adorablement son nez au mien avant d'attraper ma main et de me tirer à l'extérieur. Octavia et Raven nous suivirent alors que Lexa me tenait près d'elle en m'emmenant quelque part. Ma petite-amie était tendue. Elle se faufilait entre les personnes en faisant toujours attention à me garder derrière elle. Lexa nous fit alors entrer dans une salle de cours, vide bien évidemment. Ma petite amie nous demanda de nous assoir alors qu'elle referma la porte à clé. Je m'assis sur une table avant de regarder mes amies, qui étaient restées muettes.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Tu ne lui a pas donner sa dose où quoi ? Me demanda discrètement Raven.

Je lui donne un coup de coude, sachant parfaitement de quoi elle parlait. Cette fille avait un réel problème avec le sexe, c'est fou.

\- Commencez pas à vous battre vous deux. Nous réprimanda O'.

\- Mais c'est elle! C'est une vraie psychopathe. Fis-je.

\- C'est même pas vraie.

\- Si, t'as un vrai problème avec le sexe. Dis, ça ne serait pas toi qui est en manque ? La piquais-je.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Arrêtez avec vos enfantillages. Dit durement Lexa.

Raven et moi nous figeâmes et je finis par regarder ma copine. Elle regardait entre les stores baissés, le visage toujours aussi fermé.

\- Lexa ? L'appelais-je.

Elle était bien trop préoccupée pour m'entendre. Je m'approchais alors d'elle et colla ma poitrine à son dos, en collant également mon front contre sa nuque. Je détestais la voir ainsi. Je me sentais tellement impuissante. Lexa sortit de sa léthargie et se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux verts m'observèrent quelques instants avant que ma copine ne me prenne dans ses bras. C'était une étreinte un peu désespérée, mais je l'acceptais telle qu'elle était. Je m'agrippais à sa veste en cuir avant de lui embrasser la joue.

\- Parle nous, Lexa. Explique moi...

Je sentis sa poitrine presser la mienne, montrant qu'elle prenait une longue et profonde inspiration. Lexa finit par me regarder, ses yeux étaient tellement sombres qu'il m'était impossible de discerner quoi que ce soit. Aucune émotion.

\- J'aime pas te voir comme ça...

\- Je sais... Désolée pour ça.

\- Ne t'excuse pas.

\- Planète Clexa ? Ici la planète Terre ! On aimerait bien savoir pourquoi on est retenue en otage dans cette salle qui, en plus, sens fort le travail.

\- Raven! Pourquoi t'es si désagréable ?

\- Bah quoi ? Ça pu vraiment ici.

\- Elle se retrouve et tu gâches tout.

\- O', je te paris $10 qu'elles se sont vues se matin pour une partie de jambe en l'air.

\- Clarke à raison. Fit Lexa en se séparant de moi. T'as un vrai problème avec le sexe.

Raven prit une fausse mine offusquée avant de s'assoir sur une chaise, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés. Je regardais Octavia, amusée avant de m'assoir sur une table. Lexa, quant à elle, était appuyée contre le bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Alors ? Demanda la jeune Blake.

Lexa s'éclaircit la voix avant de parler, d'une voix grave et basse:

\- Lorsque j'ai quitté Clarke ce matin.

\- Ah tu vois! Elles se sont envoyées en l'air !

\- Raven. Grogna Lexa.

\- Pardon. Donc tu disais ?

Lexa leva ses beaux yeux vert au ciel avant de les reposer sur nous.

\- Lorsque j'ai quitté Clarke ce matin, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de Roan. Il m'a dis de ne pas quitter San Francisco et que lui ainsi que Nyko seront là le dès possible.

\- Quoi c'est tout ? Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ? Demandais-je.

\- Seulement que je ne devais plus utiliser mon téléphone professionnel et donc, de l'éteindre.

Je serrais la mâchoire. Si Roan restait aussi mystérieux, c'est qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

\- Je suis alors bloquée ici.

\- Pourquoi tu ne rentre pas chez toi ? Demande O'.

\- Il a stipulé que je devais rester dans un endroit qui a de la sécurité.

\- Lexa... Dis-je, légèrement prise de panique.

Ma brune le comprit et son visage se défigura par la tristesse. Elle vint alors à moi, me prenant les deux mains avant d'y entremêlée nos doigts.

\- Hey, c'est rien. D'accord ?

\- Tu viens de sous-entendre que tu étais en danger. Comment peux tu dire que ce n'est rien ?

\- Point pour elle. Intervint Raven, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

Nous l'ignorons, plongeant chacune dans le regard de l'autre. Mon cœur commençait à battre à une allure folle. J'avais horriblement peur pour elle. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Je me mis à imaginer tout les scénarios possible, et cela me donnait la nausée. Mais Lexa remarqua ma détresse. Elle resserra alors la pression de ses mains.

\- As-tu confiance en moi ? Me demande t-elle soudainement ?

\- Quoi ?

\- As-tu confiance en moi, Clarke ?

Si j'avais confiance en elle ? J'avais une confiance aveugle en Lexa. Elle le savait pourtant.

\- J'ai confiance en toi. C'est en ce monde que je n'ai pas confiance. À ces personnes qui veulent t'atteindre.

\- Personne ne m'atteindra.

\- Comment peux tu en être si sûre ?

Ma voix s'était légèrement brisée. Je vis Lexa fouiller dans mon regard. Ma petite-amie était « piégée », et je savais qu'elle détestait être controlée. Lexa est un étalon, un pur sang. Il lui fallait une part de liberté, tout le temps.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Et à ses mots, je la pris dans mes bras. Je détestais la voir ainsi, c'est fou. Je voulais retrouver ma Lexa souriante, comme celle que j'avais eu ce matin. Il était très difficile de discerner ses sentiments. Lexa pouvait être incroyablement stoïque comme déborder d'émotion. Ici, nous avions le premier cas, et Lexa était pire qu'une statue. C'est fou, mais je l'aimais en partie pour cela. Elle savait garder son sang froid, même si lorsque le problème touchait à quelqu'un de sa famille, elle éclatait. C'est en partie pour cela que je l'aimais.

Ma brune s'éloigna de moi avant de faire les cent pas. Nous apprenions que Roan et Nyko devait arrivé en fin de matinée et que d'ici là, elle ne devait absolument pas quitter l'établissement. Lexa était telle une lionne en cage. Les poings serrés, les yeux rivés au sol, elle faisait de nombreux aller retours de la porte aux fenêtres. Raven et Octavia tentaient de lui changer les idées en lui racontant quelques ragots, mais rien y faisait. Rien ne pouvait extirper ma brune de son stress.

Nous finissions par retourner en cours. Une de mes camarades m'a gentiment céder sa place afin que je puisse m'installer près de Lexa. De là, je fis tout et n'importe quoi pour pouvoir attirer son attention et ainsi, lui changer les idées. Et cela avait légèrement fonctionné. J'étais même parvenue à lui faire esquisser un léger sourire lorsque notre professeur d'Anglais m'a interrogé par surprise. N'ayant pas suivi, je n'avais bien évidement pas su répondre à sa questions. Ou du moins, j'étais complètement à coté de la plaque. Je jurerai que mes joues avaient viré à l'écarlate à ce moment, mais je le referais sans hésiter pour pouvoir revoir son sourire. Malheureusement, Lexa dût s'éclipser en plein cours après une annonce du directeur Pyke. Néanmoins, elle n'oublia pas de m'embrasser longuement et amoureusement. C'est également pour cela que je l'aimais: Lexa n'avait pas peur de monter ses sentiments en public. Elle en était très fière même.

Une trentaine de minute plus tard, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer da ma poche. Je fronçais les sourcils en l'attrapant discrètement. Un message d'un numéro inconnu s'afficha. Je déverrouillai mon téléphone, sans quitter notre prof des yeux.

Numéro Inconnu à Clarke:  
Hello toi. Non ne t'en fait pas ce n'est pas -A, mais seulement ta super petite amie ;). Roan et Nyko sont venus me récupérer et nous sommes à présent en route vers l'aéroport. J'ai essayé de retarder mon départ autant que j'ai pu afin de te dire un dernier au revoir. En vain comme tu peux le constater... C'était bien trop risqué d'après eux. Garde bien ce numéro, ok? C'est celui de Roan. Je t'appellerai avec le temps que je change de téléphone. Mais je t'appelle dès que j'atterris à San Diego. Tu me manques tu sais ? Je veux dire vraiment. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un vide en moi, le manque d'une partie que seule toi comblait... Enfin, je pense que c'est inapproprié de parler de ça ici alors je vais arrêter. Tu me manque Clarky. Beaucoup. Enormément. Follement. Et ne parlons même pas de mon amour pour toi. Je t'aime, ma Wanheda ️. Hâte d'être à vendredi pour te voir dans ta magnifique robe et ainsi, t'avoir que pour moi. 🙊

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à ce message. Et voici une troisième raison pour laquelle je l'aime: même dans les moments délicats comme celui-ci, elle trouvait toujours du temps pour moi. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Et ces trois raisons ne suffiront jamais pour expliquer le fait que je sois tant accro à cette belle brune, charmeuse et mystérieuse. Il y a toute une attraction, une attirance inexplicable. Nous étions si différences mais si semblables à la fois. Nous étions chaud et froid, nuit et jour. Mais nous étions deux âmes-sœurs qui voulaient se retrouver et s'aimer.

Simplement vivre tout les bonheurs et les malheurs que nous apporte l'amour. Parce que nous étions humaine, nous voulions ressentir tout ça. Cela fera surement du bien ou pire, mal. Mais nous savions une chose:

Notre amour ressortira toujours vainqueur..

 **TBC**


End file.
